Entre les Mondes (2) : Là où la Magie Disparaît
by Zeidra Senester
Summary: Le retour à Beauxbâtons, le retour des ennuis ! Les Augures n'auront décidemment pas une scolarité tranquille. Des rumeurs courent à propos de sorciers qui se réveillent sans leurs pouvoirs magiques, sans pouvoir se souvenir, et Beaubâtons n'est pas à l'abri. Surtout lorsqu'un professeur se fait attaquer par le mystérieux individu à demi masqué à son tour… (Multivers Parfum-Potter)
1. Les Disparitions (Intro)

**Bonjour à tous !**

Sans transition, nous voici à l'aube de ce tome 2 d'Entre les Mondes, également tome 2 du Cycle 1 : La Chute des Anges. Considérez dès à présent que la lecture du tome 1 est vitale pour comprendre de quoi il retourne. Pour les curieux qui s'égarent par ici, voici un exposé clair des choses : Ceci est une fic composée à très forte majorité d'OC, se déroulant à Beauxbâtons, deux ans plus tôt que la next-gen (enfin, plus qu'un maintenant), en spin-off de la saga de **Ywëna** (donc certaines choses pour l'instant rares ne seront pas canons, mais rien d'important).

.

Pour le disclaimer : L'univers et les persos canons sont la propriété exclusive de Sa Grandeur Joanne Rowling, et de ses éditeurs. L'image de couverture, les OCs et le cadre général est de moi, mais je ne possède évidemment rien au sens juridique du terme. Cependant, merci de respecter mon travail. Pas mal de choses par rapport à Beauxbâtons (BeauX pour les intimes) est inspiré par **La France de Fleur** , un super site amateur. Enfin, quelques point proviennent d'Ywëna, spin-off oblige. Et pour le reste… on s'en fout !

.

Alors, cette intro ! Eh bien, figurez-vous que j'ai voulu me la jouer Georges Perec, et l'écrire façon La Disparition. Mais je suis pas patient à ce point, et ça a vite tourné en eau de boudin. Du coup, nous voilà avec _des_ disparitions, en l'occurence les voyelles une par une. Ne pouvant pas mettre en couleur ici, j'ai séparé chaque changement de voyelle.  
Bien que ça n'apparaisse pas au premier coup d'oeil, une voyelle est _totalement_ absente dans _tous_ les paragraphes, chaque paragraphe étant séparé par une ligne en italique (et un trait séparateur) qui n'est _pas_ concernée par l'absence de voyelle. Je vous laisse devinez laquelle !

.

* * *

.

 **1) Les Disparitions (Intro)**

"Disparition". Un mot qui paraissait trop alarmant, pour Richard Magnus. Il aurait plutôt dit "Bloca…"

– Quoi ? Adam, moins bruyant ! Ça suffit, ici on a du travail. Va voir la psycho pour un rapport global, puis fait savoir ça à nos Corpus Scabinus. Nous allons avoir nos bandits fissa !

– Oui, Patron !

Il coulait, sans aucun soupçon d'opinion sur la solution. Pris au gluau, voilà, ainsi qu'il l'avait dit. Auparavant, il aurait fini par voir au moins _un_ fruit du travail fourni. L'individu aurait fini au cachot, puis subi sa punition. Mais là, non. Là, il coulait. La livraison du journal offrira, qui sait, l'illumination. Aussitôt, il bondit sur l'almanach, puis lut :

* * *

 _Nouvelle victime !_

Terrible. Pourquoi ? Qu'il ne puisse rester coi plus de deux minutes fût-il écrit ? Minutieux, il relut le sujet. Une Une de torchon identique provoque plus d'un tollé, usuellement. Seulement, rien d'utile pour l'enquête. Le chef s'étendit sur son siège. Terrible. Pourquoi on lui refile toujours les boulots pourris, hein ? Pourquoi lui ? Sûrement pour son illustre trombine, et ce qui s'en suit. Un nom célèbre, pour une enquête impossible. Merde, ils le tueront.

* * *

 _Toc, toc, toc._

– Entrez, lâcha Magnus d'un ton sec.

– Bonjour, à vous, Magnus.

– Oh, désolé, Tom. Je ne vous attends pas avant dem…

– Trop tard, coupa Tom. Je pense qu'on a trop attendu.

– Certes. Que proposez-vous ?

– Guet-apens, Capture, Procès, Sentence. Preste et percutant.

– Un plan superbe. Et où comptez-vous trouver les hommes ?

– Chez vous.

– Non.

– Non ? On a pourtant…

– Absolument, non. Et nous ne changerons pas d'angle d'approche pour vos beaux yeux, Tom. C'est trop tard pour y penser.

* * *

 _Toc, Toc, Toc._

– Décidemment, c'est pas ma semaine ! râla Richard. Ah, Adam ! Alors, ce rapport ?

– On a des ressemblances évidentes, Chef. Même trace, même symptômes, même amnésie sans rapport avec le reste.

– On parle de ? s'intéressa le dénommé Tom.

– De l'escalade des atrocités, Tom. On pensait : les agressions ne changeraient pas d'acabit, pas si vite ! Eh bien, on se trompait.

– Comment ?

– Eh bien désormais les victimes n'agressent pas. Elles perdent la moindre parcelle de magie en elles.

– Mais, comment est-ce possible ?

– On n'a pas la moindre idée. Mais ce dont on est certain, c'est de cela : ça vient des mêmes gars.

– _Des_ gars ? releva Tom.

* * *

 _Long soupir._

– Le gars qui a tué la petite au Perthus. D'après les indices, ça serait une espèce de lieutenant du _Mar_ … de l'individu, pas un simple pantin. Ils seraient ainsi deux, au minimum.

– Richard, il serait peut-être temps de penser à une…

– Cher ami, si je m'abstiens de te frapper, c'est que ce ne serait pas très fructueux. Mais l'envie ne m'en manque pas. J'ai dit que je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus.

– Je n'ai plus qu'à m'en aller, si je saisis bien le message ?

– Mmmh… Je m'excuse, je suis épuisé. Repasses demain, en début d'après-midi, s'il te plaît.

– À demain, Richard. Fais une sieste, tu es sur les nerfs.

* * *

 _Clac_ !

– La porte ! Mmph… Oui, Adam ? Une question ?

– Chef, pourquoi vous avez refusé de coopérer avec le Corpus Scabinus ?

– Adam, j'ai déjà les Oubliators sur le dos partout où je vais. Je vais pas en plus me coltiner ces fouille-merdes. Ils ne feraient que nous ralentir.

– Et pourquoi ne pas avoir mentionné clairement le Marionnettiste ?

– Parce que je soupçonne fortement des fuites au Corpus Scabinus. Ce nom n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un terme technique dans le cadre de l'enquête; Je ne veux pas que ce cinglé croit qu'on lui donne la moindre valeur.

– Je vois.

– D'ailleurs, que dit le reste de la presse ?

– Matin Magique, rien. Les journaux locaux non plus.

– Et, hum… l'Intrigue ?

– Un coup des elfes vengeurs.

– Évidemment. Convoquez une conférence de presse.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que…

– Adam, la meilleure manière de contrôler une fuite, c'est de l'alimenter soi-même.

* * *

 _QG Régional du Gendarmagium, Conférence de presse._

– Hélène Vesprit, reporter chez Hebdo Sud. Pouvons-nous utiliser le terme de "crime" ? pour désigner ces évènements ?

– Eh bien, ne nous mentirons point. C'est un crime, c'est une chose certifiée.

– Denis Elbire, pigiste de l'Intrigue. Existe-t-il un lien entre ces horreurs et ce qui s'est déroulé et les évènements de l'hiver précédent ?

– En effet, oui. Il se trouve que nous pûmes observer des similitudes. On retrouve les mêmes empreintes occultes que précédemment, comme cette sorte d' _Impérium_ Noir.

– C'est donc le même individu ?

– _Les_ individus. Le meurtre du Perthus ne ressemble guère… Hum, ils sont deux, minimum. C'est chose sûre.

– Hélène Vesprit, encore. Des éléments pour corroborer ces dires ?

– Oui. Qu'il tire sur un groupe d'élèves sorciers, figure moitié occultée, est une chose. Qu'il se soit enfui en plus, et le profil dévie. Ce n'est plus une victime, c'est un complice.

– Serge Ducreux, pour Mensonges Révélés. Pourquoi nous convoquer ? un moyen de nous contrôler ? D'obtenir notre silence sur vos dérives boursières ?

– Voyons, voyons Monsieur Ducreux. Vos théories du complot d'intéressent personne. Il est question d'un meurtre et de pouvoirs enlevés. Non du budget des Forces de l'Ordre. Bien, je pense que c'est bon. Vous pouvez disposer, nous sommes débordés.

* * *

 _Les journalistes quittent la salle._

Décidément, cette enquête allait signer la fin de sa carrière. Rien, il n'avait rien. Les suspects appréhendés ? Des victimes. Les indices ? Inutilisables. Et le seul suspect plausible qu'il avait se résumait à un demi-visage trentenaire avec des cheveux flavescents, entr'aperçu un infime instant par des enfants traumatisés, juste le temps qu'il tue leur camarade.

– J'en peut plus de ces "dring dring" incessants. Cet appareil est le pire truc inventé par ces gens sans magie. Grr… Lieutenant-Général Richard Magnus à l'appareil !

– *Chef, le Princeps Scabinus est arrivé*

– Faites-le entrer.

* * *

 _Toc, Toc, Toc._

– Ah, Tom, te revoici. Café ?

– Volontiers !

– Tiens. T'as déjà employé ces _téléphones_ , toi ?

– Non. Je ne vois par l'intérêt de ces appareils comparé à la cheminette.

– On évite de se salir. Mais l'avantage principal est là : Personne ne penserait à épier le téléphone par magie. C'est notre moyen de garder nos infos en interne. C'est très pénible, mais c'est radical.

– Et d'annoncer mon arrivée sans se lever ?

– Ça, ça tient de la fainéantise d'Adam. Après, c'est ordinaire dans son cas, d'employer ce genre de chose.

– Il est né-mold…

– En effet, l'interrompit Richard. Mais on est pas là afin de parler d'Adam. On a des choses à faire.

* * *

 _Richard jeta le dossier de l'affaire devant Tom._

Tom l'attrapa au vol, puis l'ouvrit. Son sourcil droit s'aligna sur son doigt, ondulant parfois, pour un frisson ou un soupir.

– J'y saisis pas grand profit, dans ton imbroglio.

– Tu vois ainsi où nous bloquons.

– Tout à fait. On n'a pas un clou. Ça va mal, Richard, ça va mal.

– J'aurais pas dit ça. Ça va pas "mal", mais on…

* * *

 _Driiing ! Driiing !_

– Oui, Adam ? La prochaine fois que ce putain de téléphone sonne et que c'est toi au bout du fil, c'est la mise à pied. Ça te fera les jambes.

– Le dénommé Tom ricana au jeu de mot.

– *Désolé, Chef, mais c'était une urgence, du genre… urgent !*

– Bon, ben crache le morceau, alors !

– *Une autre victime a été signalée !*

– Encore !? Mais c'est pas possible ! Où ça ?

– *La Rochelle. *

– Et la victime ?

– * C'est une professeure de l'Académie, Arabelle Videsac.*

– Par Morgane, on en finira jamais ! Hum… ça n'a peut-être aucun rapport, mais qu'enseignait-elle ?

– *L'Étude des Moldus, et la Politique-Diplomacie-Droit.*

– Hum… Merci Adam.

– *Attendez, monsieur, on a autre chose*

– Quoi ?

– *Elle est occlumens, ce qui lui a permis de protéger une partie de ses souvenirs. Elle a vu son agresseur. Un homme blond, la trentaine. À demi-masqué.*

Tom et lui se regardèrent avec la même lueur dans l'œil.

– Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

– Revérifie tous les indices, recoupe tous les témoignages. Je m'occupe des profils et de la chronologie.

– Ok, Michel Pernaud, moldu. Euh… 3 octobre.

– Berthe Haniel, moldue. Dans le village d'à côté, le 26 Octobre. Et de nouveau le 28.

– Gabriel Sirtesente, premier sorcier ensorcelé. Sang-mêlé, 26 Décembre. Usage de magie noire sur un groupe de moldus.

– Sirtesente ? releva Tom.

– Le neveu de Scipion Sirtesente, tu sais, le septère.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ensuite, nous avons quoi ?

– Fin Mars, début Avril, explosion de violence. Le bilan monte à 71 agressions. Toujours des groupes de moldus attaqués.

– Le gosse tué ?

– Un accident, il est tombé d'un pont en étant stupéfixié. En revanche, il reste trois agressions qui ne collent pas avec le reste.

– J'ai pas ça sur les témoignages, les profils donnent quoi ?

– 23 Mars, agression d'un couple de sorcier à la sortie d'un théâtre. Charlomir et Liviana Kether. 29 Mars, le gosse d'Adam qui disjoncte, et qui utilise le Doloris sur lui et sa femme. Et enfin 19 Avril, une attaque à l'aveugle sur un groupe d'étudiants de l'Université en vacances près de Marseille.

– À l'aveugle… Hum, on a quoi sur le gosse touché ?

– Oh, oui, en effet. Callipso Kether, le fils du couple du théâtre. On avait pas fait le rapprochement, on ne cherchait pas une cible en particulier.

– Pour le fils de ton gars, je vois le lien. Mais pour les Kether ?

– Charlomir Kether, Consort d'Alliance-Sociale, ouvertement pro-moldu.

– Voilà c'était ça mon erreur ! Après Gabriel Sirtesente, on a considéré que les victimes étaient les sorciers ensorcelés, et non les cibles des attaques.

– Oui. C'est clairement les moldus, et ceux qui les défendent, qui sont visés.

– Un crime de haine… par procuration. Mais alors, ça veut dire que la gosse n'avait peut-être pas tort, en affirmant être visée !

– Tout comme Callipso Kether, en effet. On a quoi sur la famille Appelbaum ?

– Rien du tout. Il faut que je renvoie des gars en Belgique. Il faut qu'on obtienne audience avec le père sur son lieu de travail, je ne veux pas déranger plus ses enfants, ils ont assez souffert.

– Il reste quelque chose que n'arrive pas à comprendre. Les agressions suivent un schéma de croissance constant. Écart entre les agressions qui se réduit. Distance qui augmente. Violence, qui augmente également.

– Et alors ? À quoi penses-tu, Tom ?

– C'est trop carré. Je ne suis pas _profiler_ , mais je pense que tu seras d'accord pour dire que notre homme est méticuleux. Tout est carré.

– C'est en effet ce qui ressort du profilage.

– Alors pourquoi il aurait choisi des victimes au hasard, sur un simple critère de sang ou d'opinion politique ? Non, je pense que ça va plus loin que ça. D'où, je pense, la véritable question à se poser.

– Qui serait ?

– Pourquoi _eux_ ?

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Comme pour le tome 1, rendez-vous dans une semaine pour le prochain chapitre, l'intro étant tout petite. Ensuite, ça sera un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

Non, comptez plutôt huit jours, je préfère publier le Vendredi… Ouais, c'est bien, le Vendredi ! Bon ben, à Vendredi prochain !


	2. Pour un Nouveau Tour

Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Bon, pas grand chose à dire de mon intro, c'était une expérience un peu trop osée pour mon niveau, et certains passages en sont incompréhensibles. Alors je vais complètement changer de sujet, et poser une question qui fâche : Les personnes qui reviewaient au début du tome 1, et qui ont arrêté depuis, mais qui continuent à lire, est-ce parce que j'en dis trop dans mes réponses ? Je vous demande pas vos raisons, c'est votre choix et je le respecte. Mais si c'est parce que j'ai tendance, et je m'en suis foutument rendu compte, à dépasser le sujet de la review et à spoiler, dites-le moi, que j'arrête !

Allez… **Réponse aux reviews !**

Bienvenue, **Sengetsu** ! Je suis content que tu restes fidèle ! Tu es, disons… le penchant lumineux de mes femmes de l'ombre. Ma Lectrice Primale me dit que j'écris n'importe quoi. Ma Bêta me corrige. Et toi tu t'entousiasmes du produit final. Ah ah ! Quelle belle équipe !  
Hum, désolé, je m'éloigne. Alors, je t'expliques : dans chaque partie, il manque une seule voyelle différente. En fait pour être précis, chacune des cinq voyelles A, E, I, O, U manquent dans deux parties, ce qui fait donc 10 parties. Mais… il y en a 11 ? Oui ! La dernière, la plus long, est la seule où la voyelle manquante est le Y. Alors, ne cherche pas d'ordre, il y en a pas. Mais une chose est certaine : il n'y a pas la moindre erreur à ce niveau, j'ai fait plusieurs vérifications automatiques.  
Allez, un indice : dans la 1ère partie, c'est la lettre E qui manque (normal, vu qu'à l'origine je tentais de faire comme _La Disparition_ de Pérec)

Bienvenue à toi aussi, **Ywëna**. Ah, toi aussi, Magnus te fait marrer ? Je suis content que quelqu'un ait décelé ça chez lui.  
Ouais, des victimes ! Les grands esprits se rencontrent ! Toi tu as pris la voie de la drogue, moi de la magie. Enfin, j'espère juste qu'on ne va pas au même endroit, il ne faudrait pas que cette amusante coïncidence se transforme en redondance… Mais pour l'instant je ne me fais pas de souci :-D  
Je ne peux pas t'affirmer que ça va t'aider pour Renouveau, j'ai vécu les deux cas de figure, mais je peux t'assurer d'un truc : Tu n'as rien perdu de ton talent ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu dises que mes idées tiennent la route, parfois j'en doute moi-même.  
Tu publieras ta crack-fic… J'y veille personnellement !

En attendant… vous devrez vous contenter de ma fic ! Une punition terrible, hein ? Allez, ça aide à passer le temps !

.

* * *

.

 **2) Pour un Nouveau Tour**

Enfin, il avait réussi. Des semaines qu'il époumonait, qu'il s'évertuait, qu'il suppliait. Enfin, Mathis avait réussi à convaincre sa mère de le laisser retourner à Beauxbâtons cette année. Cela lui avait cependant coûté. À partir de la 2ème Année, les élèves avaient droit à un certain nombre de weekends libres à la ville sorcière d'Andorre-la-Jeune. Trois dans son cas : avant Noël, pour la St Valentin, et début Juin. Mais la condition _sine qua non_ pour qu'il puisse retourner à l'académie fut que sa mère ne signât pas son autorisation de sortie. Ainsi soit-il.

– Mathis, ta valise est prête ?

– Ouiii m'man, j'arrive !

– Utilise les escaliers !

– Ouiii m'man…

En effet, pour pallier à la lubie de son fils, Marianne avait fait installer une rampe de descente, comme dans les casernes, pour lui permettre de descendre plus rapidement sans pour autant se jeter du haut des escaliers. Mais avec la valise, c'était moins facile.

– Mathis !

– Quoi, Thomas ?

– T'as oublié Noirebraise.

– Ah, merde ! Euh attends, j'arrive.

Mathis avait grandi pendant les vacances. Mûri, aussi. Mais il était plus tête-en-l'air que jamais. Il se dépêcha de descendre sa valise, bien plus lourde que l'an passé à cause de sa balance et de son chaudron, mais aussi des quelques livres qu'il réutiliserait cette année, puis remonta récupérer son gecko. Un an, déjà. Un an depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui, accompagné de son futur prof d'histoire. Et dans quelques heures, ça ferait un an qu'il avait rencontré Émi. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Émi, il espérait la retrouver au plus vite. Malheureusement pour lui, il y avait encore une bonne heure de route avant la gare de Transpo' de Chambéry. Tout le long du trajet, Thomas ne cessa de le charrier, jusqu'à ce que Mathis sorte sa baguette pour le menacer. Son frère lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire usage de la magie en dehors de l'école, avant de recommencer à le taquiner. Le dernier échange qu'eût la famille, avant que Mathis ne franchissât le tunnel, fut le suivant :

– Embrasse ta petite chérie pour moi, _Philibert_ ! se moqua Thomas.

– Va te faire foutre ! répliqua Mathis.

– Mathis, langage ! gronda leur mère.

Bref, un au revoir familial on ne peut plus normal.

.

* * *

.

Mathis en ricanait encore lorsqu'il apparut devant la boutique de baguettes. Il avait demandé à apparaître à la boutique, et avait craint de tomber au milieu du coin où les 1ère Année étaient testés, mais heureusement pour lui, l'enchantement était bien calibré. C'est Émi qui le vit la première, depuis le haut d'un escabeau à roulettes.

– Mathis ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

– Bonjour, damoiselle, dit-il simplement, lorsqu'elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Après l'échange de bises traditionnel, et une poignée de mains avec le père d'Émi, traumatisante pour celle de Mathis, les deux amis allèrent faire leurs emplettes de rentrée. Un petit tour au tailleur pour faire ajuster l'uniforme, l'inévitable visite au Decathlon, puis Émi mena Mathis à une rue qu'il n'avait jamais visitée. Une large avenue, inhabituellement bondée par rapport au reste du bourg (si l'on exceptait la gare, bien sûr).

– Bienvenue à l'Avenue des Affaires.

– Ouah, pourquoi on a pas vu ça l'année dernière !?

– Bah parce qu'on devait faire des courses, pas nous balader. Il n'y a aucune boutique scolaire dans cette rue.

– Et du coup, on fait quoi, ici ?

– Il y a un glacier, au bout de l'avenue.

Ils passèrent devant des bureaux d'avocats, des vendeurs de grigri à la sauvette, et même devant une sorte de marché parallèle à l'aspect plutôt glauque, auquel on accédait par un pan de mur coulissant. Mathis était persuadé d'avoir vu des griffes au bout des doigts de l'homme à capuche sombre qui y pénétrait lorsqu'ils passèrent devant. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à un glacier, qui proposait une très large variété de glaces, parfois très appétissantes, comme le sorbet pastèque de feu, à la couleur orange étincelante, ou encore citrouille-cerise. Mais il y avait aussi d'autres arômes peu ragoûtants, comme gazon, mucus de fouine, ou sang. Mathis prit deux sorbets, pastèque de feu et concombre, et Émi préféra une crème glacée au pois sauteur. Le sorbet concombre était excellent. Et la pastèque de feu, aussi… Au début. Puis le côté "feu" du fruit se révéla. C'était inhumainement fort, bien au-delà des piments qu'il donnait à Noirebraise. À tel point que Mathis laissa échapper une flammèche de sa bouche, faisant fondre le reste de sa glace. Heureusement pour lui, Émi s'était entraînée au Récurvite pendant les vacances, et nettoya rapidement la glace qui coulait le long de son bras. C'était un avantage énorme d'habiter dans un village exclusivement sorcier, puisque les élèves étaient autorisés à y faire usage de magie. Mathis aurait beaucoup de retard à rattraper.

– Ah mais c'est affreux ce truc, je ne sens plus ma langue ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir léché une grille de barbecue allumé !

– T'es jamais à l'abri de ce genre de trucs ici ! se moqua Émi.

– Tiens, en parlant de truc bizarre… Ce matin dans Matin Magique, ils parlaient d'un jeune de notre âge qui fait sa rentrée à Poudlard… Ça m'a choqué, ils ont même pas parlé de ma rentrée, et ils nous parle d'un anglais…

– Ah ah, c'est vrai ils abusent ! Ils auraient au moins pu te mentionner ! Hum, plus sérieusement, je n'ai pas vu. Ils ont dit comment il s'appelait ?

– James Sirius Potter.

– Sérieux ?

– Bah oui, pourquoi ? C'est qui ?

– Bah c'est le fils d'Harry Potter ! …Tu ne connais pas Harry Potter ?

– Euh… Ah si, le type qu'a sauvé le monde, là, que tu nous avais fait deviner !

– Que j'avais _essayé_ de vous faire deviner. Oui c'est lui. Bah son fils aîné a notre âge, et il rentre à Poudlard.

– Mais, il ne rentre que cette année ?

– On rentre un an plus tôt, à Beauxbâtons. Et on a huit années, eux seulement sept.

– C'est dégueulasse !

– Ouais mais eux c'est sept années d'enseignement général. Nous on a deux ans de spécialisation.

Après la glace, _trop_ rapidement avalée, les deux jeunes allèrent à la gare, pour être parmi les premiers à arriver à l'Académie. Mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la gare, ils se rendirent compte que "avant les 1ère Année" ne voulait pas dire "avant tout le monde". C'était l'heure de pointe, et il leur fallut une bonne heure d'attente avant de pouvoir prendre leur jeton au guichet, et presque dix minutes de plus pour passer le tunnel.

– Aloysia !

– Aloysia !

– … Hé attends, on est censés changer de chambre, non ?

– Oui, bah on rentre dans le couloir des 2ème Année, et on prend une chambre, quoi. Et on dit gentiment aux gens qui passent que la place est réservée.

– J'espère que Karol aura une "colloc", cette année.

– Moi aussi, Mimi.

– Korrigan, bouffe-le !

– Gyaaaarh ! fit l'oiseau.

Mathis eut un mouvement de recul tel qu'il bascula par-dessus sa valise, et se retrouva cul par-dessus tête. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le cri de l'augure, et il espérait que ce fût la dernière. On aurait dit le cri d'un humain qu'on écorcherait vif. Mélangé à la brame d'un cerf en rut. Cependant, il se devait de demander.

– Mais, on m'avait dit que le cri de l'augurey ressemblait plutôt à un chant mélancolique, pas à… _ça_.

– C'est normal, c'est parce qu'il ne pleut pas.

– Et ?

– Et bah en fait, un augurey ne crie que lorsque la pression atmosphérique diminue, juste avant qu'il pleuve. S'il essaie à un autre moment, ses cordes vocales extrêmement sensibles ne sont pas en mesure de produire son cri. L'air est "trop lourd" pour elles. Du coup, bah s'il force, ça fait ce genre de bruits affreux.

– Et pourquoi il a forcé ?

– Bah parce que je lui ai demandé !

– T'arrêtes pas de dire "bah", comme si c'était évident…

– Bah oui, pourquoi ?

– Grrr… Et ne me refais jamais un coup pareil !

Après s'être installés dans leur nouvelle chambre, ils attendirent les autres. Nilüfer fut la première à les rejoindre. Elle dépassait maintenant Mathis en taille, malgré qu'il ait aussi bien grandi. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller manger, Erwin et Karol les rejoignirent. Du coup, Émi tenta de contacter Jorge grâce au petit miroir à Double-Sens. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit, ce fut le noir total. Le miroir devait être dans sa valise. Tant pis, c'était l'heure de manger. C'est à leur table habituelle qu'ils retrouvèrent Mila. Elle semblait fatiguée, émaciée. Mais elle souriait, et les jeunes Aloysia ne l'interrogèrent pas. Ils se contentèrent de parler de l'année à venir.

– Alors, vous allez enfin pouvoir vous inscrire aux clubs de votre choix ! constata Mila. Vous savez déjà ce que vous voulez ?

– Duel ! répondirent Mathis, Émi et Nil d'une seule voix.

– Pas toi, Erwin ?

– Non, on va demander à Attorney si on peut utiliser le labo, pour travailler nos Potions. Et peut-être même organiser un nouveau club autour de ça. C'est dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas déjà.

– Certes, très bonne idée. Et en sport ?

– Quidditch pour moi, Cognepoing pour Mathis et Nil, énuméra Émi. Les jumeaux… euh, Club Survie, je crois. C'est ça ?

– Moi oui, confirma Karol.

– Je ne sais pas encore… hésita Erwin. Et toi au fait, tu continues le duel ?

– Bien sûr ! Savoir se défendre est un devoir. Je ne comprends même pas que le duel ne soit pas obligatoire…

– Parce que certains en ferait mauvais usage, je pense.

– D'ailleurs, en parlant de mauvais usage, commença Mathis, comment va Lucian ?

– Ça va. Il se tient à carreau depuis un certain temps, espérons que ça dure. Je crois qu'il n'a pas fait une seule bêtise de toutes les vacances. Enfin à part les petits trucs habituels, comme voler aux cuisines ou mettre le feu à son lit, bien sûr.

– Il grignote entre les repas ?

– Oh non, il ne chaparde pas. Il vole. Sur un balai.

– Il faut une sacré cuisine pour ça… Ah, et comment va ta sœur ? je ne l'ai pas vu à la table de Triora et Éliza, en passant.

– Tu ne risques pas de la voir, elle ne reviendra pas.

– Comment ça !?

– Elle ne reviendra pas étudier à Beauxbâtons, il y a trop de souvenirs douloureux pour elle ici.

– Mais… Comment elle va faire ? Je veux dire, pour ses études, tout ça.

– Elle a changé d'école. Elle est à la NS2H maintenant.

– NS2H ?

– Nederlandse School voor Hekserij en Hocus.

– Mais encore ?

– Oh oui, désolée, vous ne parlez pas néerlandais. l'Ecole Néerlandaise de Sorcellerie et Magie, à Amsterdam.

– Ah je vois.

La tablée était en train de manger, lorsque Jorge les rejoignit. Il expliqua qu'il avait tenté d'être réparti à nouveau à Aloysia, mais que le Sondeur lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas du tout sa place. Et encore une fois, Romain Appelbaum avait été refusé à Urtica. Peu après lui, les nouveaux 1ère Année entrèrent dans le Grand Réf, timides. Avaient-ils l'air aussi intimidés, l'an passé ? Mathis détaillait les nouveaux arrivants, et… s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de riz.

– _Anapneo_ , lança Mila, ce qui libéra la trachée de Mathis, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle. Bah alors, que t'arrives-t-il ? Tu as oublié comment on mangeait du riz, pendant les vacances ?

– … Mila, quelle sont les chances que deux né-moldus, disons cousins au premier degré, soit tous les deux sorciers ?

– Hum, aucune idée. Mais c'est très improbable, pourquoi ?

– Vous voyez, la petite blonde avec une tresse sur le côté ?

– Celle qui s'installe à la table d'Eefie ? tenta Erwin.

– Oui.

– Eh bien ?

– C'est Juliette.

– OH ! s'exclama Nil.

– Juliette ? demanda Mila.

– Sa cousine, indiqua Émi. C'est bien ça Mathis ?

– Oui, ma cousine. Ça va faire deux ou trois ans que je ne l'ai pas revue. Mais là… c'est impossible, je dois rêver… AÏE ! HÉ !

Nil venait de lui pincer le bras.

– Non, je confirme, tu ne rêves pas.

– J'ai pas dit "pince-moi, je rêve" ! déplora le jeune garçon.

– Je sais, je suis très prévenante comme amie.

– C'est ça, c'est ça. Émi, depuis ta place, t'arrive à voir elle est dans quel Ordre ?

– Mmh, attends, elle est tournée… Ah, foulard rouge. Encore une Aloysia chez les Devaux.

– Bonval, corrigea Mathis. Ce sont nos mères qui sont sœurs, et on porte le nom de nos pères.

– Mais, quelles étaient les chances qu'un tel truc arrive ?

– Je vais aller demander au Sondeur.

– C'est à ce moment que la directrice se leva, pour son discours traditionnel.

– Mes chers enfants, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'Académie de Magie Française de Beauxbâtons. Je suis fort heureuse d'accueillir encore cette année de nouveaux étudiants dans nos rangs. Je souhaite également un bon retour aux autres. Malgré nos efforts, conjoints à ceux du Gendarmagium, une élève a été assassinée lors d'une sortie extra-scolaire l'an passé. Je souhaiterais que nous marquions tous ensemble une minute de silence pour Léonie Millefleurs, victime de la folie d'un criminel… Merci à vous. Ce genre de drame ne doit jamais se reproduire. Cependant, les choses continuent de s'aggraver. Comme certains d'entre vous ont pu le constater, Miss Arabelle Videsac, qui en ce qui vous concerne est professeure d'Étude des Moldus, est absente. Elle a été victime d'une agression magique, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas physiquement blessée, toute magie en elle semble avoir disparue. C'est un moment difficile pour elle. Un congé exceptionnel lui a été accordé : les élèves concernés par l'option qu'elle enseigne seront exempts ce mois-ci, bien que je les invite à étudier leur manuel de cours dès maintenant. Je souhaite cependant vous rassurer : à l'intérieur du domaine, vous êtes en sécurité. Ce genre d'évènements dramatiques n'a que trop affecté les élèves de notre école par manque de prudence.  
Tant que les choses ne sont pas arrangées, les seules sorties maintenues seront celles ayant lieu dans les villes et villages exclusivement sorciers. ( _des protestations commencèrent à fuser_ ) Silence, s'il vous plaît. Toute visite de lieu historique non protégé prévue n'aura pas lieu. Les traditionnels week-ends au Perthus n'auront pas lieu. Les randonnées du Club Survie, ou de tout autre cours seront recentrées vers des zones protégées. En revanche, les sorties vers Andorre-la-Petite, ainsi que toute visite de site magique protégé, comme Karnak ou la Fosse des Loups seront maintenues, sous étroite surveillance de Gendarmages d'élite. De même, les voyages à l'étranger seront maintenus, des portoloins seront mis en place pour cela.  
De plus, à la lumière des récents évènements, le règlement interne a été en partie révisé :  
Les divers instruments de farces et attrapes sont interdits, que ce soit dans l'enceinte du château, dans le parc, ou même dans les pavillons. Les duels et autres échanges de sortilèges ne sont autorisés que durant les cours ou à l'Étage Blanc, sauf mention contraire très improbable. La baignade dans le fleuve est interdite. Il est strictement interdit aux élèves de s'approcher à moins de trois mètres de la fontaine Flamel. Il est interdit de quitter son pavillon après 21 heures sans autorisation signée par un professeur, un sortilège de filtrage garde la porte. De même, l'accès au pavillon d'un Ordre autre que le sien est interdit, sans exception ; des salles de travail communes sont disponibles la journée au rez-de-chaussée de l'aile Est, à gauche en entrant. Aucun écart de comportement ne sera toléré en dehors des deux journées de relâchement. Cela inclut tout comportement incompatible avec l'éducation. Concernant les deux journées de relâchement : Il s'agit d'Halloween et du 1er Avril. Cependant le règlement a également évolué à ce niveau. Tout d'abord de manière générale, aucune dégradation pérenne du matériel ne sera excusée, et l'usage de sorts offensifs sur d'autres élèves sera sévèrement puni. De plus, concernant Halloween, toute action perturbatrice n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'esprit de cette fête sera punie aussi sévèrement que si elle avait été commise un autre jour. Nous serons extrêmement souples à ce niveau, alors ne mettez pas notre patience à l'épreuve.  
Vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués demain au petit-déjeuner, sauf pour les élèves de 1ère Année qui se rendront tous à une réunion de rentrée dans la Salle de Répartition. Je vous invite à lire entièrement le règlement qui vous a été envoyé en même temps que votre lettre d'entrée, si ce n'est déjà fait. Cette mise au point étant faite, je souhaite à chacun d'entre vous réussite et épanouissement, et que votre année soit fructueuse. _Nous estions ignorants, nous le seront moins d'ici l'an._

– _Nous estions ignorants, nous le seront moins d'ici l'an_ , reprirent les élèves en chœur.

Après le repas, c'est ce que fit Mathis, pendant que le reste des Augures l'attendaient dans le parc en regardant le coucher de soleil au-dessus des crêtes Pyrénéennes. N'étant désormais plus aussi surveillé que l'an passé, Mathis n'eut aucun problème pour se glisser dans la Salle de Répartition, avant d'investir un des caissons.

– Bonjour, Mathis, fit la voix éthérée. Je parie que tu ne viens pas pour être réparti à nouveau.

– En effet. J'aurais une question technique.

– Tu veux savoir quelles étaient les chances que ta cousine soit elle aussi sorcière.

– Mais, comment…

– Je viens de la sonder, je te rappelle.

– Ah, oui.

– Eh bien, si ni vos parents, ni vos grands-parents ne sont sorciers, nous pouvons partir sur une estimation à l'échelle de la population. Si l'on prend en compte la région d'où tu viens, les sorciers du nom de Devaux ou de Bonval ayant été élèves ici, … J'estime les chances à une sur soixante-quatre.

– C'est tout ? Je veux dire, je pensais que c'était plus une chance sur un million, un truc comme ça.

– Oh non. Contrairement à ce que certains sang-purs aiment à affirmer, les moldus et les sorciers sont bien une seule et même espèce. C'est une question de génétique. Tu peux être un garçon ou une fille, être brun ou roux, avoir les yeux bleus ou verts. Être sorcier ou moldu.

– La magie, une question de génétique ?

– Oui. Prépare-toi à recevoir un cours express de génétique. Il y a, très grossièrement, deux types de gènes. Les gènes récessifs, et les gènes dominants. Prenons l'exemple de la couleur des yeux. Les yeux bleus sont récessifs, les yeux marron sont dominants. Ce qui veut dire que si l'un de tes parents a les yeux marrons, peu importe ce que l'autre a, bleu ou marron, tu auras les yeux marrons. En revanche, si tes deux parents ont les yeux bleus, les tiens le seront aussi. Le "gène sorcier" est dominant. Si l'un de tes parents est sorcier, que l'autre soit sorcier ou non ne change rien, tu seras sorcier à ton tour.

– Mais, ça n'explique pas les né-moldus. Nil les cracmols, d'ailleurs.

– Oui, et pour cela, il faut introduire deux nouveaux concepts. D'abord, celui de porteur sain. Un porteur sain est quelqu'un qui porte un gène dans son patrimoine génétique, mais qui ne l'affecte pas. C'est ce qui arrive, par exemple quand deux parents bruns ont un enfant blond, parce que l'un des grands-parents était blond, bien qu'en règle générale, on utilise le terme de "porteur sain" pour qualifier quelqu'un en mesure de transmettre une maladie génétique sans pour autant en être atteint. Tu as forcément, même à un degré très lointain, un ancêtre sorcier. Et pour le coup ta cousine aussi.

– Aaah je vois ! Mais, et les cracmols, alors ?

– J'allais y venir. L'autre concept, c'est les gènes activateurs. Si un gène est transmis sans son activateur, il n'est pas activé. Le fait intéressant est que l'un vient sans l'autre. Par exemple, si un cracmol a des enfants avec un moldu, il est fort possible que l'enfant soit sorcier, car il aura hérité le gène sorcier d'un côté, l'activateur de l'autre. En revanche, si l'un des parents est cracmol et l'autre sorcier, l'enfant aura aussi peu de chance d'être cracmol que son parent en a eu. On pourrait penser que les cracmols et les nés-moldus sont deux choses opposées, mais en fait cela n'a rien à voir. D'ailleurs, bien que rien de le prouve, il existe forcément des moldus qui n'ont aucune chance d'avoir des enfants sorciers, car porteurs sains du gène sorcier ou non, ils n'ont aucun gène activateur.

– C'est vachement compliqué, quand même.

– Tu es encore jeune, c'est vrai. Mais tu es intelligent, je te fais confiance pour remettre tout cela en ordre dans ta tête.

– Merci, Sondeur. Puis-je poser une dernière question ?

– Bien sûr.

– Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un sortilège ?

– Il est trop tôt pour répondre à cette question. Lorsque le moment sera venu, tu auras déjà appris une partie de la vérité par toi-même. Au revoir, Mathis.

– Hum, Au revoir.

Toute étrange que fut cette conversation, Mathis eut cependant des réponses à ses questions. En rentrant de l'internat, il vit sa cousine en grande discussion avec Florine Brindargent, et les trois filles des Augures.

– C'est contre le règlement… Je suis désolée, mais ça n'est pas prévu ainsi.

– S'il vous plaît, Madame ! supplia Nil. Elles sont toutes seules, c'est triste ! C'est une question de… de… d'épanouissement ! La solitude, ça craint.

– S'il vous plaît, Madame, répéta Karol. J'ai été seule toute la 1ère Année, je sais à quel point c'est dur.

– Non, c'est non. Et puis d'ailleurs, je vois sur ma liste que tu ne seras pas toute seule, une nouvelle élève rejoint les 2ème Aloysia cette année. Vous la rencontrerez bientôt.

– Elle s'appelle comment ?

– Camille Hastier. Elle vient d'être répartie à nouveau.

– Elle était dans quelle Ordre ?

– Urtica.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin avaient lieu la réunion de rentrée des 1ère Année. Puis, une fois la salle libérée pour la visite du château avec Nagore Goizane, Florine Brindargent accueillit les 2ème Année pour les inscriptions aux clubs. Elle fit un rappel rapide de ce qui était proposé. À cause du Club de Débat, Célestia Attorney n'avait pu organiser de Club Potions. Cependant, pour la grande joie d'Erwin, elle avait accepté de laisser un des petits labos en accès libre, à la condition expresse que les élèves l'utilisant en avaient la pleine charge, ménage compris. Pour le matin, tous les Augures, excepté les jumeaux, prirent le Club Duel. Erwin choisit d'utiliser le labo avec Karol plutôt que de la laisser seule dans un autre club. Pour l'après-midi, c'était plus disparate. Comme prévu, Mathis et Nil choisirent de postuler au Cognepoing. De même, Émi s'inscrivit au Quidditch. Les jumeaux préfèrent le Club de Survie. Et Jorge ? Il surprit tout le monde en inscrivant son nom sur la liste pour le Parkour.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous surprend tant ? demanda Jorge, sincèrement surpris.

Si sincèrement, que Nil éclata de rire.

– Comment dire, tu es… tu n'as pas…

– Tu es nonchalant, compléta Mathis. Tu as l'air d'avoir autant d'énergie vital qu'un veracrasse somnambule.

– J'en ai juste l'air ! s'indigna l'Espagnol. Je suis sportif ! Tu croies que je me suis sculpté un corps pareil en traînant les pieds dans un vieux château ?

– Hum, si l'on excepte ses chevilles prêtes à exploser, il n'a pas tort, souligna Nil. Comparé à lui, t'es un nain, Mathis.

– Hé ! s'indigna celui-ci, ce qui fit ricaner Erwin.

– Et toi t'es maigrichon, rajouta la jeune fille à son égard.

– Mais non, ça suffit avec ça ! râla Erwin. Je suis svelte.

– Ouais ouais.

– Bon, je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir vu que Nil me drague ouvertement ( _celle-ci s'empourpra violemment_ ), et finir mon explication. Aïe ! Aïe ! Arrête ça !

– JE. NE. TE. DRAGUE. PAS. Asséna Nil en frappant Jorge sur l'épaule de son poing.

– Ok, zen ! Bon ! Je suis sportif, mais pas souple du tout. Et je ne sais pas grimper.

– Quoi !?

– Chez moi c'est plutôt plat… Et pis les arbres ressemblent plus à des botrucs momifiés qu'à des chênes millénaires. Du coup ce n'est pas idéal pour grimper. Le peu que je sais vient de mes expéditions nocturnes avec la Légion.

– Tiens, en parlant d'eux, tu vas toujours les fréquenter ? Je veux dire, maintenant t'es un Augure, c'est un peu nos rivaux ?

– Disons que je suis l'ambassadeur autoproclamé des Augures dans la Légion.

– Et du coup, le parkour ?

– C'est pour sortir plus facilement la nuit. Contrairement à vous, on n'a pas de grenier secret avec une fenêtre sans barreaux. Notre grenier, c'est une boîte de nuit connue de Goizane, et la fenêtre ne s'ouvre qu'en oscillo-battant. Par contre, on a un tunnel qui débouche dans les égouts du gymnase, et faut être vachement souple et rapide pour ne pas se retrouver immergé dans l'eau.

– L'eau des égouts ? Berk !

– Non, pas à ce point ! Notre tunnel donne sur la voie d'alimentation en eau. Mais c'est une source souterraine, et elle est affreusement gelée.

– C'est fou, souligna Émi. Même nos moyens d'évasion sont différents.

Le reste du weekend se passa assez tranquillement. En fait, c'était plutôt cool de commencer l'année scolaire par un weekend. On avait le temps de reprendre ses marques à l'Académie sans la pression des cours. Cours qui démarraient dès Lundi 8h, avec un cours de 4h de MST. Dès leur arrivée, Mystique Pluiedeglace leur fit enfiler des énormes gants à l'aspect écailleux, et des longues capes de toiles grises.

– Qui peut me citer un sort de feu ? Octavius !

– Le Feudeymon.

– Bien joué ! Mais ce genre de magie n'est pas au programme ! Quelque chose de plus subtil ?

– _Incendio_ !

– Dario Velgel avait presque crié la formule, et un puissant jet de flammes jaillit de sa baguette, manquant de faire flamber l'immense lustre de l'amphithéâtre.

– Belle démonstration, Dario. Dommage que tu n'aies pas régulé la puissance. Argent d'office pour l' _Incendio_ , et l'Or si tu fais mieux à l'examen pratique. Bien, comme votre camarade vient de vous le montrer, et si vous l'avez manqué je vous invite à quitter ma salle de cours _qui n'est pas un dortoir_. La formule est très simple. _Incendio_. Pensez incendie. De la puissance de celui-ci dépend la conviction que vous y mettez. Albus Dumbledore, ancien directeur de Poudlard, et plus grand sorcier de sa génération, était réputé pour un sort impliquant un phénix de feu géant tournoyant autour de lui. Oh il les bluffait tous, et il faut avouer que ça avait de la gueule. Mais je ne suis pas dupe. Ce n'était pas une magie secrète et surpuissante. Une simple variante de l' _Incendio_ , une centaine d'années d'expérience, et c'est tout. Mais aussi impressionnant que puisse être ce sort, il est aussi capable d'être utilisé avec une précision chirurgicale, voire comme simple torche de feu froid. Premier exercice : Tenez vos baguettes comme des torches, et prononcez la formule, sans y mettre de puissance. Juste une prononciation parfaite.

– Madame, ça sert à quoi, la tenue et les gants ?

– Bonne question, Lucile. Les gants en peau de dragon vous protègent des brûlures. Parce que vous _êtes_ maladroits. Et la cape est en kevlar, une matière relativement ignifugée. C'est une matière très utilisée par les moldus, qui a l'avantage de coûter bien moins cher que la peau de dragon, et bien que sa résistance soit moindre en comparaison, c'est bien suffisant, si l'un de vous atteint malencontreusement un camarade lors d'un prochain exercice. Parce que vous êtes _vraiment_ maladroits. Allez, à vous, et je ne veux plus entendre que "Incendio", et le bruit des flammes qui prennent.

Pendant toute la première heure, les 2ème Année se démenèrent pour allumer une flamme au bout de leur baguette. C'est en voyant son visage noirci, et ses sourcils fumants, que Mathis fit le rapprochement avec toutes les autres catastrophes survenues lors des cours pratiques : Timothée Robin, le frère d'Éliza, était une catastrophe ambulante. Le pire, c'est qu'il était plutôt bon en cours, et bien que réservé, il avait l'air sûr de lui. En fait, il avait juste une malchance incommensurable. Le pauvre.

– Bravo à tous ! reprit la prof. Je vois que ce premier exercice ne vous a pas posé de problème particulier. Désolée pour tes sourcils Timothée, tu passeras à l'infirmerie pour les faire repousser si tu veux. Passons à l'exercice suivant. Vous allez maintenant vous essayer au véritable sort de feu. On recule le bras. On trace un Z à l'envers en prononçant la formule. Et on pousse notre sort. Entraînez-vous au geste sans baguette, sans jeter de sort. Puis je passerai dans les rangs pour une démonstration individuelle. Dès que j'ai validé la démonstration, je vous donne la page du manuel à lire, ainsi qu'une série de questions sur polyparcheminé.

Et comme prévu, la prof passa dans les rangs, demandant à chacun de faire une démonstration. Les élèves du premier rang avaient eu bien moins de temps pour s'entraîner que ceux du dernier rang. Mais un fait immuable, affectant tout élève, moldu ou sorcier, fut encore une fois constaté : les meilleurs se mettaient à l'avant. Les Augures, répartis au 3ème et 4ème rang de l'immense amphi eurent un peu de temps pour s'entraîner. Ils firent leur démonstration, et la prof fut satisfaite. Surtout par la démonstration de Jorge, qui brillait encore une fois par la précision de ses gestes. Lorsque Émi lui fit remarquer, il expliqua en chuchotant :

– Ça vient de ma baguette, ça, elle est parfaitement équilibrée, idéale pour les gestes précis. Aubépine et ventricule de dragon, 24.2 centimètres.

La baguette ressemblait fortement à une baguette de batteur. Son extrémité comportait un renflement, précédé d'un anneau, qui lui permettait une stabilité et une certaine fluidité dans les airs. Son aspect naturellement marbré, et son diamètre plus important que la moyenne donnaient l'impression que la baguette avait été sculptée dans de la pierre, ou dans une corne. Concrètement, ce n'était pas une baguette faite pour la rapidité, mais plutôt pour la précision. Ce qui, scolairement parlant, donnait un avantage énorme à Jorge, surtout par rapport à Mathis dont la baguette en forme de dague ne laissait aucun doute sur son domaine de prédilection.

Ils passèrent le reste du cours à travailler la partie théorique. À la fin du cours, la prof les avertit de la suite du programme.

– Lundi prochain, rendez-vous à l'Étage Blanc, pour travailler le tir de précision. Bonne semaine à tous.

L'après-midi, ils enchaînaient Biologie, à la serre, et Arts, au château. Bref, une course interminable, et un retard presque assuré en Arts. Ce qui leur valut à tous de devoir chanter _a capella_ la "Mélopée des Amants Maudits", la chanson qu'ils avaient appris l'an dernier. Et que personne n'avait jugé bon de réviser.

– Retenue collective, 2h, Mercredi après-midi. Vous disserterez sur le thème de l'amour impossible, et ce sera noté. Et maintenant, sortez votre matériel d'écriture, nous entamons un nouveau chapitre. Le chant des êtres de l'eau.

Affreuse. Non, démoniaque. Cette femme était tout simplement démoniaque. Inhumaine, même. Enfin, techniquement, elle n'était pas humaine, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une vélane. Mais tout de même, ça n'excusait en rien ce comportement aussi méprisant, cette haine à peine voilée.

– Grr, quelle espèce de… de vieille sorcière ! gronda Mathis, depuis son fauteuil dans la salle commune.

– Ce n'est pas une sorcière, le contredit Erwin. Les vélanes sont des êtres magiques. Je crois qu'elles n'ont même pas le droit de posséder une baguette. Pas les sang-pures, en tout cas.

– Et je ne trouve pas qu'elle fasse vieille, ajouta Nil.

– Ça, en revanche, j'en suis moins sûr. Je ne sais pas grand-chose des vélanes, mais je doute qu'elle vieillisse de la même manière que les humains. Regardez Delacour.

– La prof d'Enchantements ? demanda Mathis. Quel rapport ?

– Eh bien, sa grand-mère était vélane. Et elle a l'air d'avoir le même âge que Attorney, voire moins. Et pourtant d'après Mila, elle était déjà prof quand elle est arrivée à l'académie. Donc on peut estimer qu'elle a au moins la trentaine.

– Tu sais, l'apostropha Mathis, tu es effrayant, parfois. Même pour moi.

– Parce que je suis fort en Maths ?

– Ça me semble une raison suffisante. Non ?

.

* * *

.

Le reste de la semaine fut relativement similaire à l'an passé, mis à part le fait que les cours de Runes n'étaient plus en commun avec l'ensemble de la promo. Seul le Mercredi matin se démarqua. Ils avaient les même cours que l'an passé, mais inversés, soit Enchantements suivi de Potions. Le cours d'Enchantements porta sur un tout nouveau sort, que Gabrielle Delacour présenta avec enthousiasme.

– Le but premier des Enchantements est de créer. Alors comment recréer ce qui a déjà été détruit ? Mais, en le réparant, bien sûr ! Prenez vos manuels page 13, et lisez tranquillement l'introduction au chapitre… C'est bon ? Bien. Quelqu'un pour nous le relire à voix haute ? Je t'écoute, Amara.

– De nombreux sortilèges de réparation ont été inventés et utilisés au cours de l'Histoire du monde magique, mais le sort actuel, le plus puissant de tous, a été mis au point au 18ème siècle par une sorcière employée au Service des usages abusifs de la magie du ministère britannique, Orabella Nutty.  
C'est en 1754 à Rome, au cours d'une course de balais volants entre deux des plus grands pilotes de l'époque, l'Italien Silvio Astolfi et l'Écossais Torquil MacTavish, qu'Orabella Nutty révéla à tous sa création. Une bagarre entre les supporters d'Astolfi et de MacTavish avait éclaté, détruisant une partie du Colisée et alertant la population moldue. Au grand soulagement des officiels du ministère de la Magie, Orabella Nutty sauva la situation en leur apprenant son sort, ce qui leur permit de restaurer l'édifice avant l'arrivée des Moldus et ainsi d'éviter la plus grande violation jamais connue du Code International du Secret Magique. Orabella Nutty reçut par la suite l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe. Son sortilège de Réparation est aujourd'hui d'usage courant.

– Merci, Amara. La formule de ce sortilège est : _Reparo_. Vous prononcez la formule, puis vous faites tourner la baguette dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre d'un mouvement fluide. Pas trop vite, ce n'est pas une course. Et vous maintenez tant que l'objet n'est pas entièrement réparé. Pour la taille du cercle, c'est simple. Le cercle doit englober visuellement l'objet cassé. Visuellement, de _votre_ point de vue. C'est ce qui fait toute la différence, et rend ce sort particulièrement puissant, car extrêmement modulable.

– Ça devient une habitude, les sorts modulables et puissants, dis-donc, chuchota Mathis à l'attention d'Émi, qui ne put se retenir de pouffer.

– Bien, je vois que la réparation t'amuse, Émeraude, commenta la prof. Je te propose donc de faire l'inverse. Détruit cette statuette. Tu te souviens forcément du sortilège de découpe ?

– Euh, oui…

– Eh bien, vas-y !

Émi s'avança dans la salle, sous les regards de ses camarades. Elle visa la statuette, un affreux gnome de jade que la prof avait posé sur une table d'appoint.

– _Diffindo_ !

La statuette se divisa en morceaux tranchés nets, et les parties tombant au sol éclatèrent à l'impact. D'un sort informulé, la prof rassembla les petits éclats qui s'étaient dispersés autour du guéridon de bois qui soutenait encore la base du gnome.

– Très bien, Émeraude. Maintenant, répare-le. J'espère pour toi que tu as bien suivi mes explications.

– _Reparo_ !

Émi prononça la formule, puis se mit à tourner le bras de manière régulière. Au bout de sa baguette, une lueur blanche donnait l'impression qu'elle essayait de peindre un cercle de lumière dans le ciel. Un tour, deux tours, trois tours… Il lui fallut sept tours, (Mathis avait compté) pour réparer la statuette littéralement explosée, à la fois par magie et par l'action mécanique de la chute. Ce sort était vraiment impressionnant. Tellement, que ça lui donnait des idées. De _mauvaise_ idées.

En sortant du cours pour se diriger vers le sous-sol, les Augures croisèrent Juliette Bonval, et saluèrent la 1ère Aloysia. Mathis en profita pour interroger sa cousine. Oui, elle était vraiment enchantée d'être là. Non, elle n'avait jamais senti de signes précurseurs, pas plus que lui. Mais ce n'était pas si étrange : la magie innée des jeunes enfants se révélait bien souvent dans des moments de stress intenses, ce que n'avait subi ni l'un ni l'autre des cousins. Juliette avait cependant mis le feu à un arbre de la cour dans son école. Elle s'ennuyait en cours, et le fixait par la fenêtre, se disant qu'il était vraiment affreux. Et il avait pris feu, comme ça. Oui, elle arrivait à faire voler son balai relativement droit. Non, elle ne trouvait pas que la prof d'Arts était si affreuse que ça.

– Quoi !? s'étrangla Nil. C'est pas possible, ils ont dû en embaucher une autre !

– C'est Harmonie Lunist'El, signala la jeune fille.

– IMPOSSIBLE ! cria presque Nil.

– Relativisons, intervint Erwin. Elle est plus cool avec les élèves doués ( _il jeta un regard éloquent à Nil, qui se retint de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, et opta plutôt pour lui tirer la langue_ ). Tu faisais de la musique ou du chant, avant ?

– Ouais, je joue du violon depuis que j'ai 6 ans.

– Bah voilà, c'est pour ça qu'elle est plus sympa avec toi, conclut Mathis.

Jeudi après-midi, l'ambiance était toute autre. C'était leur jour de repos, encore en commun avec la classe de Mila, et Jorge était libre à 15h. Face-à-face autour d'une table dans la Salle Commune A, alias le QG de Lucian, Mathis et Nil se tuaient du regard, baguette à la main. Entre eux, un rouleau de parchemin vierge. Jorge consulta sa montre, et lança le chrono.

– Top !

– _Diffindo_ ! lança Nil sur le parchemin, qui se déchiqueta.

– _Reparo_ ! répliqua Mathis, réparant le parchemin d'un tour de poignet rapide.

– _Diffindo_!

– _Reparo_!

– _Diffindo_!

– _Reparo_!

Etc… Pendant presque deux heures, les deux sorciers se livrèrent à une joute magique, et verbal, qui les laissa aphone le reste de la soirée. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut Lucian, revenant de son cours de Vol, qui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

– Ils font une expérience magique, expliqua Jorge. Ils essaient de voir si le sort _Reparo_ peut effectivement réparer un objet à l'infini.

– Et pourquoi ce parchemin brille comme ça ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez volé un parchemin luisant !

– Non, c'est un parchemin vierge tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! Mais je pense qu'au bout de deux heures de sortilèges constants, il doit être chargé de magie résiduelle. Je ne comprends même pas que ça ne leur ait pas encore sauté au visage.

Et Jorge ne croyait pas si bien dire. Excédée par l'absence totale de dégradation sur le parchemin, que Mathis avait encore une fois réparé, elle changea de méthode.

– Incendio !

Lorsque la flamme magique entra en contact avec le parchemin chargé de magie résiduelle, ce fut le drame. Il explosa littéralement en un flash de lumière aveuglant, accompagné d'un puissant souffle. Lorsque la vue revint à chacun, ils virent l'étendue des dégâts. La table carbonisée, les uniformes et les figures de Mathis et Nil maculés de suie. Et les cheveux de Nil, dressés en arrière, encore fumants.

– Mais… Mais… Pourquoi ?

.

* * *

.

– Mais… pourquoi pas, Nil ? ricana l'auteur sadique.

 _À seuwivre !_

PS : Ça vous intéresserait un chat anonyme, sans inscription, rien que pour BeauX ? Extensible à d'autre sujets, bien sûr ! Si oui, faites le moi savoir, je vous mettrai le lien et les instructions (hyper simples) sur mon profil.

PPS : ça me fait penser que je devrais peut-être mentionner la SSD un de ces jours, tous mes lecteurs n'en viennent pas…


	3. Un Cognard, Un Cocard

Hey ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé, j'ai terriblement honte ! Je vois que vous réagissez beaucoup sur mon explication, et je me suis rendu compte trop tard que j'avais oublié de citer ma source. Alors voilà : La thèse de l'hérédité génétique de la Magie est l'entière oeuvre de **Yoann Nègre** , connu sur Facebook en tant que Yoann Explique la Vie, un facebookeur d'humour noir, mais surtout étudiant en microbiologie. Il a rédigé un article disponible sur Hitek, intitulé "Génétique : Harry Potter est un mutant et nous avons les preuves". Je vous invite à foncer le lire ! D'ailleurs, j'ajoute que c'est lui qui a calculé pour moi les chances que deux né-moldus cousins soient sorciers sans que le reste de la famille le soit (≈1/64). Voilà, encore désolé !

.

 **Réponses aux Reviews !**

Hellu **Ywëna** ! Alors oui, Jorge est sportif, assez souple et habile… mais très nonchalant sinon. Il a deux vitesses, en fait. Imagine un marchombre, mais au ralenti.  
Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas non plus, à la cousine. Elle est venue toute seule et s'est imposée.  
Ah ah, le cri de Korri ! Je me demandais pourquoi les augureys ne criaient que pour annoncer la pluie… et voilà !  
Je vois que l'idée du Sondeur fait son bonhomme de chemin ! L'exemple du choixpeau est pas mal, dans le genre objet enchanté qui est bien plus que ça !  
Et sinon pour mes leçons, en fait j'essaie de décrire la pratique à partir des infos théoriques données sur le wiki, surtout par rapport aux gestes issus de Pottermore. Des fois c'est surréaliste, quand même. Alors je brode. Voilà voilà !

Désolé, **Sengetsu** , je n'insinuais nullement que tu es complètement nulle ! Mais une explication complète me semblait intéressante, au cas où.  
Pour la fontaine Flamel… ça fait quand même deux fois. J'ai recopié mon erreur. J'ai honte. Chut.  
Pour ton explication… c'est tout simplement un cas de mélange gêne récessif / porteur sain. Donc au final, tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi alors qu'on dit la même chose différemment. Bref, je te conseille d'aller lire ma source.  
Ne soit pas désolée d'avoir si bon goût !

Oh, un revenant ! Ravi de te revoir, **Hiroyu** ! Alors, pour la flemme, je ne peux que t'approuver ! En revanche, que mon style d'écriture affecte ta capacité à reviewer… là t'as pas le choix, il va me falloir une nouvelle review où tu m'expliques ça en détail, parce que je nage dans le flou !  
Donc tu aimes Erwin ? Eh bien je note, et je vais un peu développer sur lui pour toi alors ! Et pour le Cognepoing… bah ça tombe bien, c'est le thème principal de ce chapitre, les sélections de Cognepoing.

.

Voilà voilà ! Que dire, à part que c'est un chapitre décisif ? Hé oui, on a assez traîné l'an passé. Là, on entre rapidement dans le feu de l'action !

.

* * *

.

 **3) Un Cognard, Un Cocard**

 _Un an. Un an déjà qu'il était là, dans cette petite chambre. Non, pas cette chambre, ce n'est plus exactement la même. L'écho y est différent. Il aime cet endroit. Non pas la petite pièce, mais ce qu'il y a au-delà, dehors. L'immense forêt, les montagnes, l'air pur. Ici il peut voler librement. Il les entend parfois, il les voit le pointer du doigt, poussant des exclamations joyeuses. Il impressionne. Il aime impressionner. Peu à peu, les sensations reviennent, la joie et la puissance. Il se joue des courants. Il n'est pas un moineau. Il remonte les courants descendants, plonge dans les courants ascendants. C'est lui, le prince des nuées. C'est lui le maître des cieux. Korrigan est heureux._

.

* * *

.

Les Aloysias attendaient devant la salle d'anglais. Depuis bien cinq minutes. Herbert Simpson n'était pas un modèle de comportement, mais il avait au moins pour lui la ponctualité. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui les rejoignit à ce moment. C'était un homme à lunettes, brun, la trentaine. L'air sympathique. Mathis l'avait déjà vu à la table des profs, mais ne s'en était pas formalisé. La directrice n'avait jamais trouvé l'utilité de présenter les profs aux élèves, au point que certains professeurs leur étaient totalement inconnus. Mais le fait qu'il fut assis à la place du prof d'Anglais aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il les fit rentrer sans un mot, et passa plus de deux minutes à _calibrer_ ses affaires sur le bureau. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement stressé, mais était clairement bourré de TOC. Enfin, il daigna lever la tête pour s'adresser aux élèves.

– Good morning, I'm glad to meet you ! Je suis Lloyd Travis, votre nouveau professeur d'anglais.

– Monsieur, il est où Monsieur Simpson ?

– Votre ancien professeur a malheureusement dû quitter son poste pour des raisons personnelles. Je n'en sais pas plus. Commençons par le commencement. Prenez un bout de parchemin, et écrivez : Nom, Prénom, Note aux contrôles finaux de 1ère Année, Clubs pratiqués, Hobbies. Et précisez si vous êtes redoublants, bien que je sache que c'est extrêmement rare ici.

– Ça y est, s'exclama Émi. Je me souviens où j'ai déjà entendu un accent comme ça !

– Où ? interrogea Mathis.

– En Irlande. Le prof est Irlandais ! Comme ma mère.

– Elle n'est pas bretonne, ta mère ?

– Non, c'est mon père qui est breton. Mais ils ont étudié ensemble à Chevalier-Lys. Ils ne proposent pas la Baguettologie comme filière à part entière à Pendragon, juste en option.

– Le premier nom me dit quelque chose, mais pas le deuxième.

– C'est des facultés sorcières. La première en France, la deuxième au Royaume-Uni.

– Attends, "Pendragon", c'est pas…

– Le nom de famille du roi Arthur, si.

Le reste du cours, et même le reste de la journée, fut somme toute désespérément banal en comparaison. C'était tout de même étrange d'avoir une journée aussi chargée entre deux jours libres. Enfin, "libre", non. Samedi, c'était club, maintenant. Il fallait s'en souvenir.

La matinée commença en force. Lorsque les Augures originels arrivèrent à l'Étage Blanc, Jorge y était déjà. Mais il ne les attendait pas. Il se battait en duel _contre_ Malwen Carter.

– Plus vite ! Redresse bien le bras entre chaque sort pour être prêt à frapper à nouveau ! Non, pas tant, sinon tu ne pourras pas te protéger !

– _Flipendo_ ! _Immobulus_ !

– _Protego_! Non, non, pas comme ça ! Garde le rythme ! _Incarcerem_ !

– _Protego Corpore_! _Flipendo_ ! _Flipendo_ ! _Flipendo_ !

– _Expelliarmus_ ! Tu t'es bien battu, je dois dire. Ah, bonjour les jeunes, ajouta-t-il en voyant les Augures. Vous arrivez juste à temps, je m'apprête à vous parler du sortilège de désarmement. Il est au programme de 2ème Année, mais seulement à la fin du second semestre. Mais il est indispensable en duel, alors je vais vous l'enseigner ici. Bien, tout le monde est là ? Mmh, un, deux, trois, … il en manque un !

– J'arrive ! fit une voix derrière eux. C'était une Aloysia plus âgée qu'eux, Mathis ne l'avait jamais vue. 3ème ou 4ème Année, peut-être. Vraiment jolie. Elle était rousse aux yeux bleus. Comme Léonie… constata Mathis avec un certain malaise. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. La nouvelle arrivée avait les cheveux bouclés, et les yeux d'un turquoise hypnotique.

– Ah, bonjour Lorna ! la salua le prof. Je suis content de te retrouver parmi nous. Nous pouvons commencer. Les anciens, je veux que vous me fassiez disparaître toutes les cibles. Tous les coups sont permis, sauf de se mettre à plusieurs sur la même cible. Chacun la sienne. Les 2ème Année, passez du côté mannequins, nous allons apprendre à désarmer sa cible. Un sorcier désarmé n'est jamais un sorcier sans défense, mais cela vous donne tout de même un gros avantage pour les combats à distance. Tout d'abord, Il vous faut savoir que c'est une question de précision. On ne jette pas un sort de désarmement à un sorcier, on le jette à sa baguette. Bien sûr, atteindre une baguette en mouvement est mission impossible, mais toucher le poignet ou la main qui la tient suffit. Je vais d'abord vous aider à viser du mieux possible. Pour cela, un simple sort suffira : _Flambios_. Ce sort fait apparaître une marque enflammée à l'endroit de l'impact, et la gestuelle est très simple. Vous visez, vous tirer. Comme aux fléchettes. Évitez de jeter votre baguette, tout de même.

Puis, laissant les élèves se mettre en place, il se dirigea vers une tablette de cire suspendue au mur, similaire à celles qu'on trouvait à l'entrée de chaque salle blanche, bien qu'un peu plus grande. D'un porte-plume moldu qu'il sortit de sa poche, Carter traça rapidement une série de runes, d'un geste fluide. Mathis n'eut même pas le temps de reconnaître une seule rune qu'il avait déjà terminé, et que le message disparaissait. Puis sous leurs yeux, les bras des mannequins humanoïdes s'animèrent, et une baguette sembla apparaître dans la main de chacun d'entre eux. Ils se mirent en garde, puis se figèrent à nouveau. Mathis regarda son mannequin de plus près, et s'aperçût que la baguette n'était en fait qu'un simple bâtonnet, surgissant d'un trou circulaire dans la paume du mannequin. Magie ou non, ces mannequins étaient des mécanismes tout à fait fascinants.

– Et maintenant, je ne veux voir que des mains qui flambent !

Au signal du professeur, les jeunes duellistes s'entraînèrent. Avec sa fine baguette, Mathis n'avait aucun mal à viser. Cependant, l'exercice se corsa, lorsque sans les prévenir, le prof alla ajouter quelques consignes à la tablette, et que les mannequins se mirent à bouger, d'abord de manière purement mécanique, puis en _esquivant_ les sorts. Les marques enflammés se mirent à se répandre sur tout le corps des mannequins, mais aussi sur le sol et les murs derrière, bien que celles-ci ne subsistaient guère. Le professeur dût cependant juger qu'il y avait du progrès, puisqu'il les appela pour leur expliquer la suite.

– Je vois que vous n'êtes pas des cas désespérés. J'ai vu pire, bien pire.

À ce moment, le prof se retourna, et para au vol un sort que Mathis n'avait même pas vu arriver. Le sort venait de l'autre côté de la salle, et ce ne fut pas difficile de deviner qui en était responsable. La dénommée Lorna, encore en position de combat, se fendit d'une révérence moqueuse. Loin de se fâcher, Carter arbora un grand sourire.

– Lorna, ne te sens pas visée à chaque fois que je dis "cas désespéré" !

– Mais vous parliez bien de moi ?

– Tout à fait.

– Bah alors !

– Cependant la prochaine fois qu'il te vient l'envie de m'attaquer en traître, je te promets de t'emmener saluer le plafonnier, et avec élan.

– Oui, m'sieur !

– Bien, le sortilège de désarmement, reprit le prof, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. La formule est _Expelliarmus_. Insistez bien sur le "pel". Expulser violemment l'air de vos poumons à ce moment. _Ex'PEL'liarmus_. Pour le geste, c'est assez simple. un quart d'horloge dans le sens horaire, en commençant par 3 heures. Comme _ça_. Comme une virgule, tracée d'un coup sec, et qui balaie la baguette de votre adversaire. Toute la difficulté de ce sort réside dans le fait que le geste, bien qu'infime, doit être à la fois sec et précis. Je répète, un quart d'horloge dans le sens horaire, en commençant par 3 heures. Bien, entraînez-vous sur les mannequins. Leur fausse baguette ne peut être retirée, mais le cercle rouge sur leur poitrine virera au vert lorsque le désarmement sera valide. Tant que vous ne désarmerez pas à coup sûr votre mannequin, nous resterons sur cet exercice. Je pense que ça ne prendra pas plus de 3 ou 4 séances, grand maximum. Allez-y !

Maîtrisant déjà le sort, Erwin s'amusa à narguer les autres Augures, en "désarmant" leurs mannequins lorsque le prof avait le dos tourné. Jusqu'à ce que Nil, passablement excédée, jette un _Incarcifors_ au mannequin le plus proche de lui, qui sembla s'étirer démesurément pour former une cage à oiseau géante qui se referma autour du garçon avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Lorsque le prof s'en rendit compte, Nil lâcha simplement :

– Il triche, c'est pas cool.

– Ah, répondit Carter.

Et Erwin passa le reste du cours dans sa cage, ne connaissant aucun contresort. Finalement, Nil accepta de le libérer, à la condition expresse qu'il lui donne son dessert de midi.

L'après-midi, c'était les sélections sportives, et les Augures se séparèrent. Mathis et Nil se rendirent au gymnase ensemble. Sur les listes par équipe, Mathis s'empressa de noter son nom pour le choix d'attaquant des Bélials.

– Et toi, Nil ?

– Je sais pas, j'hésite encore. Trouve déjà l'entrée du dôme.

– Pas bête.

– Quelques minutes plus tard, Mathis interpella Nil depuis l'intérieur du dôme.

– Il faut faire le tour du dôme et passer derrière les gradins, il y a un escalier qui descend aux vestiaires, et qui remonte au niveau de l'entrée là-bas.

– Ok, j'arrive.

– Tu t'es inscrite où ?

– Surprise du chef !

Nil rejoignit rapidement Mathis, qui attendait au milieu du petit rassemblement. Puis les Cobras Ardents firent leur entrée.

– Bonjour à tous, je suis Thomas Dumont, nouveau capitaine des Cobras Ardents. Cette année, notre équipe a été décimée, et les postes à pourvoir sont les suivants : attaquants droit et gauche, et défenseur gauche. Les sélections se font équipe par équipe, à la suite. Ceux qui n'ont pas postulé pour notre équipe, vous pouvez retourner dans les gradins en attendant votre tour.

Les sélections se déroulèrent ainsi : Thomas Dumont et Audrey Luceneige, les deux membres restants de l'ancienne équipe, faisaient passer les candidats un par un, poste par poste. Pour les deux attaquants, l'exercice était relativement le même, seul le côté du terrain changeait. Thomas remplaçait l'attaquant manquant, et Audrey s'occupait de la défense adverse. L'objectif était de traverser le terrain de part en part, le plus rapidement possible, en effectuant le plus grand nombres de passes, puis de parvenir à percer la défense et de marquer. L'attaquant droit retenu fut un jeune garçon noir, un Urtica de 2ème Année du nom de Dib Bercier, pas très rapide, mais extrêmement agile. Le second attaquant était une attaquante, une Lonicera de 3ème Année, Émilie Montel, brune et élancée. Pour les défenseurs, il s'agissait de parvenir à garder les buts, notamment en éjectant le cognard des mains du capitaine grâce aux gants spéciaux réservés aux défenseurs. Ce fut Victor Hein, un 3ème Urtica particulièrement grand, qui fut choisi.

Puis les Cobras s'en allèrent, et laissèrent la place aux Bélials, qui eux aussi n'était plus que deux. Éliza s'avança.

– Bonjour à tous, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Éliza Robin, nouvelle capitaine des Bélials. Et voici Maxime Clerc, défenseur gauche. Notre précédente capitaine aurait dû se retrouver en équipe Senior cette année. Malheureusement, un fou lui a retiré ce droit. J'aimerais que nous observions une minute de silence pour Léonie Millefleurs, une amie chère, et une joueuse exceptionnelle… Merci à tous. Reparlons de choses plus gaies, maintenant. Nous allons d'abord sélectionner le défenseur manquant. Puis, avec son concours, nous ferons passer tous les candidats attaquants un par un, dans un affrontement à deux contre deux. Le premier effectuera l'exercice avec moi, et le meilleur d'entre vous sera choisi. Le second le fera avec le premier, et sera jugé sur sa capacité à jouer avec lui, ou elle.

Le défenseur fut choisi de manière similaire à celle que les Cobras Ardents avaient employée. Celui qui fut retenu était un jeune Urtica, aux cheveux bruns, mais dont la mèche, qui descendait si bas qu'elle couvrait son œil droit, était grise très clair, presque blanche. Comme les cheveux de Florine Brindargent. Mathis le reconnaissait : 2ème Urtica, arrivé en début d'année. Sertorius Glazkov, probablement un sang-pur franco-russe, d'après ce qu'il avait pu observer jusque-là. Une fois le choix arrêté, Éliza renvoya les autres candidats au poste de défenseur, et demanda aux hypothétiques attaquants de s'aligner. Un par un, elle les menait dans une série de passe rapide en mouvement, et le candidat devait franchir la ligne de défense avant de marquer. Mathis se débrouilla bien, et parvint même à atteindre le 1er secteur, mais il ne fut finalement pas retenu. Ce fut Mydian Appelbaum, la cousine de Mila, maintenant en 2ème Lonicera. Après un dérapage au sol particulièrement audacieux, elle avait tiré sans se relever, et marqué le centre. Cependant, le deuxième tour offrit sa chance à Mathis, qui s'avéra être le partenaire idéal pour Mydian.

– Bien, maintenant que nos sélections sont terminées, nous allons descendre aux vestiaires. Vous y recevrez vos tenues officielles, que je veux que vous portiez immédiatement. Nous allons effectuer notre premier entraînement, le temps que les autres équipes soient composées.

– Comment ça se passe, les entraînements ? demanda Mathis.

– Eh bien un Samedi sur deux, jusqu'à Décembre, on a "cours" avec Mystique Pluiedeglace, tous ensemble, et l'autre Samedi on a entraînement pendant une heure pour chaque équipe. Mais bien souvent, on s'arrange pour prendre deux heures, et on s'entraîne à deux équipes. Ensuite, passées les vacances de Noël, on reprend les entraînements, mais individuels. Il y a deux créneaux de trois heures le Samedi après-midi, et deux le Dimanche. Et le Mercredi après-midi, les 4ème Année ont option jusqu'à 15h, mais le reste de l'après-midi est libre. Ce qui laisse deux séances de deux heures, soit pour un entraînement double, soit pour une séance toutes les deux semaines.

– Et aujourd'hui, c'est avec la prof, ou non ?

– Aujourd'hui c'est exceptionnel. Le terrain va être fermé en quatre secteurs, pour que les nouveaux joueurs puissent découvrir les subtilités du jeu sur un terrain réduit.

Les nouveaux Bélials se rendirent ensuite entre les vestiaires, et enfilèrent leurs uniformes. Pas besoin de retouche, les tenues s'ajustaient toutes seules. Mathis se prit à penser que le rouge lui allait vachement bien au teint. Heureusement pour lui, car il ne semblait pas pouvoir y recouper, entre ça et la couleur de son Ordre. Puis il se demanda dans quelle équipe Nil jouerait. Ratons-Chasseurs, ou Albatr'Os ? À moins qu'elle n'ait échoué aux sélections… Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de résoudre cette question. Son uniforme à peine enfilé, Maxime les fit rejoindre le terrain, déjà coupé en quatre par un haut panneau noir en croix, percé d'une porte sans poignée entre chaque quart. Au-dessus de chaque porte était représentée la mascotte d'une équipe.

– Un quart de terrain par équipe, expliqua Éliza. Au fond à droite, les Cobras Ardents. À droite, comme l'indique leur mascotte au-dessus de la porte, les Ratons-Chasseurs. Nous, nous sommes en face. Et ici c'est pour les Albatr'Os. Les quarts sont disposés de manière à ce que la première équipe à quitter les vestiaires soit le plus loin de l'entrée, et ainsi de suite.

– Pour éviter de traverser le quart d'une équipe qui joue encore, comprit Mathis.

– En effet. Du coup vous ne verrez pas tous vos adversaires avant la fin de la journée, alors que les Albatr'Os ont assisté aux sélections des trois autres équipes. Mais l'ordre change chaque année, alors ne nous plaignons point.

L'équipe des Bélials franchit la porte menant à leur quart, et Mathis constata en se retournant qu'au-dessus de la porte figurait bien l'Albatr'Os. La porte était à peine refermée que la capitaine prit les choses en main.

– Pour le moment, pas de cognard. Il n'y en a qu'un, et ce serait injuste qu'une seule équipe en profite. Mais de toute façon il ne vous serait pas très utile. Vous avez été choisi car vous êtes les plus prometteurs. Mais il est clair que vous ne savez pas jouer. Alors on va déjà apprendre les bases, les déplacements, et seulement quand vous serez moins patauds sur vos jambes, on pourra tenter quelques passes. Max ?

– Sertorius, avec moi. Mathis et Mydian, là-bas, énonça Maxime. L'exercice est simple. Les attaquants, vous essayez de franchir la ligne de défense sans être touchés, en faisant semblant de tenir le cognard à une main. Sertorius, on essaie de les stopper, en touchant la main censée tenir le cognard. Et cette main uniquement.

– Merci Max, reprit Éliza. Bon, avant de commencer, j'aimerais éclaircir un point. Moins on parle, plus on agit. Donc on utilisera beaucoup de raccourcis techniques, qu'on vous expliquera au fur et à mesure. Du coup, on aime les surnoms courts, simple. E-ffi-ca-ci-té. Moi c'est Liz, lui c'est Max. Si vous avez des surnoms, dites-nous tout. Surtout toi, Sertorius. Ne le prend pas mal, mais ton nom est… un peu long à prononcer.

– J'en ai bien conscience, déplora-t-il. Hum… ma sœur m'a toujours appelé Serpent, et c'est resté.

– "Serpent", hein ? souligna Éliza.

– Ouais, et elle, c'est Vipère, pour rester dans le même thème. Parce qu'elle s'appelle Visperi.

– Oh, je n'avais jamais entendu ce prénom. C'est joli !

– C'est Slave. Mon père est Ukrainien.

– D'accord ! Et toi, Mydian ?

– Mmmh, non. Mon frère m'appelle Mimi parfois, mais ça m'agace au plus haut point.

– Je vois. Ça devrait aller, "Mydian" ça se prononce vite. "Mydian, à droite !", "Mydian, remonte !", "Mydian, bloque-le !". Ouais, pas de soucis ! Et pour toi ?

– Je ne supporte pas les surnoms, répondit Mathis, catégorique. Ni les diminutifs. Je ne suis que Mathis.

– Oh oh ! s'exclama Maxime. Tu sais ce que tu veux, toi !

– Bon, maintenant que les choses sont au point, commençons. Si au moins un attaquant passe et atteint le mur, l'Attaque gagne. Si aucun ne passe, c'est la défense. Un tour sur deux je suis en défense, un tour sur deux en attaque. Il n'y a pas de ligne médiane pour le quart de terrain, mais essayez de respecter votre côté.

L'entraînement se déroula parfaitement bien. Sertorius s'avéra un excellent gardien, aux gestes précis, bien que ses déplacements ne fussent pas optimaux. Et que dire de Mathis et Mydian, sinon qu'ils formaient un duo parfait ? L'un comme l'autre était débutant, et cela se voyait à leurs hésitations et leurs faux pas, mais une chose était sûre : ils n'avaient pas besoin de communiquer. Au point qu'Éliza se sentait un peu exclue lorsqu'elle passait en attaque à leurs côtés. Mais loin de s'en offusquer, elle se prit à imaginer une stratégie centrée sur cette entente parfaite, avec une _formation en ciseaux_. Oui, ces jeunes étaient prometteurs. À tel point qu'au bout d'à peine une heure, Éliza quitta le quart qui leur était réservé pour se rendre dans celui destiné aux Cobras Ardents, et revint avec le cognard en main.

– Leurs progrès ne sont pas aussi probants que les nôtres, ne put s'empêcher de jubiler la capitaine. Du coup, ils m'ont accordé le premier quart avec la balle sans rechigner. Approchez, approchez. Voilà comment ça va se passer. On a le cognard pendant quinze minutes. On va refaire le même exercice, mais cette fois, avec le cognard. Pour l'instant il n'est pas question de passe. Mathis a le cognard deux tours, puis c'est au tour de Mydian. Et dans dix minutes, on fait un autre exercice. On inverse les rôles, tout simplement. La Défense est aux défenseurs, et l'Attaque aux attaquants. Mais chacun doit être capable d'endosser le rôle des autres. Ne vous attendez pas à apprendre grand-chose en cinq minutes, bien sûr. Ce n'est qu'un moyen pour moi de prévoir les entraînements nécessaires. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour les mouvements du cognard. Comme vous avez sûrement pu le constater pendant les sélections, il n'est pas très réactif. Ce cognard d'entraînement est, disons, trop fatigué pour se rebeller.

La première partie de l'entraînement avec balle se déroula sans anicroche. Mathis avait les mains un peu petites, et avait du mal à maintenir solidement le cognard. De plus, il était face à Maxime, qui s'avérait bien plus redoutable que ses airs débonnaires ne laissaient paraître. Mais la course du temps filant sans entraves, le moment d'inverser les rôles survint bien trop rapidement à son goût. Plus que cinq minutes avant la fin de l'entraînement, c'était dommage. Les attaquants passèrent en défense, et Maxime fut le premier à tenir le cognard. Mathis ne parvint même pas à le frôler. Puis ce fut au tour de Sertorius, qui esquiva sans mal la tentative maladroite de Mydian de le stopper. À peine la Défense repassée, Sertorius interpella Maxime, qui discutait avec Éliza, encore en défense.

– Hé, attrape !

Et l'impensable se produisit. Alors qu'il suivait une trajectoire parfaitement rectiligne qui aurait dû aboutir entre les mains tendues de Maxime, le cognard fut pris d'un sursaut magique, vestige d'un enchantement usé par le temps, et dévia brutalement sa course dans une pointe de vitesse inhabituelle. Course qui se termina contre l'œil gauche de Mathis, projeté violemment en arrière sous le choc. Il n'aurait écopé que d'un joli cocard, si sa tête n'avait pas violemment heurté le sol. Il était tombé sur le côté depuis une faible hauteur, mais la gravité réduite du terrain n'avait pu compenser son manque de réaction. Mathis était déjà assommé par le choc du cognard, et il ne sentit, pas plus qu'il n'entendit, son crâne percuter le sol dur du gymnase.

– Oh-merde-oh-merde-oh-merde ! débita Sertorius à toute allure. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

.

* * *

.

Aïe. Ça fait horriblement mal. Tiens, c'est étrange, le sol est plus mou qu'avant. On ouvre un œil, l'aut… ah, non, impossible d'ouvrir l'autre œil. Putain ça fait mal !

– Hey, Mathis, ça va ? demanda Éliza d'une voix douce. Non, n'essaie pas de te lever. Tu as une sévère commotion, il ne faut pas que tu bouges. Le docteur Beauxbatons attendait de voir si tu te réveillais pour te soigner.

– Mmmh… ( _J'ai mal…_ )

– N'essaie pas de parler, la bande qui enserre ton crâne bloque ta mâchoire.

– Mmh hm ! ( _Je m'en suis rendu compte, conasse !_ )

– Je vais chercher le docteur, annonça Éliza.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, mec, fit une voix sur sa gauche.

– Son œil enflé ne le laissait pas voir, mais Mathis n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître la voix enjôleuse du Serpent.

– Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, reprit Sertorius. D'après Maxime, le cognard a eu un genre de hoquet, un truc comme ça. C'était vraiment pas de bol.

– Hmmh ! ( _tu m'en diras tant !_ )

Éliza ne tarda pas à revenir, le docteur sur ses pas, et celui-ci sortit sa baguette de sa poche en arborant un sourire rassurant.

– Te revoici dans mon infirmerie, Mathis. À force je vais croire que tu ne viens que pour les sucettes à la menthe. Tu peux t'asseoir ? Parfait ! _Lumos_ ! Hum, la paupière est bien enflée, mais l'œil ne semble pas touché sévèrement. _Nox_ ! _Episkey_ !

L'œil de Mathis désenfla d'un coup, provoquant une violente vague de chaleur sur son visage. Puis, alors que sa vision, trouble, revenait, la chaleur se transforma en froid intense. Si intense que Mathis ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

– Pas très agréable, hein ? commenta le docteur Beauxbatons. Ta vision est revenue ?

– Mmmh ! ( _Presque !_ )

– Ah oui, mince. Grogne une fois pour oui, deux fois pour non. D'accord ?

– Mmh. ( _Oui_ )

– _Lumos_ ! Voilà, tu vas suivre la lumière avec tes yeux, sans bouger la tête… Parfait. Tu n'as pas de problème de vision ?

– Mmmmh hmmm… Mhmh. ( _Pas tout à fait… Non._ )

– Un peu flou à l'œil gauche ?

– Mmh ! ( _Oui !_ )

– Ce n'est rien, ça devrait revenir rapidement. Infirmière, s'il vous plaît !

– … Voilà, docteur, fit une des infirmières en lui apportant un plateau sur lequel se trouvait une fiole potion blanchâtre dans laquelle dépassait une paille.

– Merci. Mathis, tu reconnais sûrement, c'est de la Poussos…

– Hmmh, Mmmmh ! ( _Berk, pitié !_ )

– Oui, moi aussi je trouve ça écœurant. Mais je sais aussi que même chez les moldus, plus les médicaments sont mauvais, et plus ils sont efficaces. Cela semble être une règle absolue. Tu vas boire la totalité de la fiole à la paille. Plus tôt tu as terminé, plus tôt je pourrai te retirer cette bande. D'accord ?

– Mmh. Mmhhhhh… ( _Oui. Pas le choix…_ )

– Tu veux que je fasse prévenir tes amis ?

– Je m'en charge ! intervint Éliza.

– Mmmhhhhhmmh… (Eh ben, mon vieux…)

Heureusement pour la dignité de Mathis, ses amis semblaient être retenus ailleurs, à moins qu'Éliza ait du mal à les trouver, et ils n'arrivèrent qu'après le bandeau enserrant son crâne retiré. En arrivant, Émi se précipita sur lui, mais fut freinée par le docteur.

– Doucement, son crâne n'est pas tout à fait réparé. Il faut le ménager.

– Je l'ai toujours dit que t'étais fêlé ! se moqua Nil. Maintenant c'est chose faite ! Je dois avoir des dons de médium…

– Remercie-moi pour cette intervention alors, fit une voix derrière Mathis, depuis un lit à moitié voilé par un rideau.

– T'es encore là, toi ? demanda Mathis, surpris.

– J'ai manqué de te tuer, souligna Sertorius en se redressant. C'est le minimum. Et pis profiter de l'occasion pour trier mes cartes de Chocogrenouille vautré sur un lit moelleux, comment dire non ?

– Certes. Oh, excusez mon impolitesse. Les amis, voici Sertorius Glazkov, défenseur droit des Bélials Juniors. Serpent, les Augures au grand complet.

– Je connais déjà Jorge, il est dans la chambre à côté de la mienne. Et Nilüfer, défenseuse gauche des Albatr'Os.

– Sérieux !? s'exclama Mathis.

– Ouaip m'sieur !

– Sinon, reprit Sertorius, je n'ai pas la chance de connaître les autres.

– Alors tu as Erwin et Karol Niafasen, les plus grands génies de la promo ( _le compliment fit violemment rougir Karol, et Erwin balbutia en secouant la tête en signe de dénégation_ ). Et la meilleure pour la fin, l'étincelante Émeraude Brisebois.

À voir le regard qu'elle lui jetait, Émi trouvait Sertorius tout aussi… _étincelant_. Mathis, le seul entre eux, s'en rendit compte, mais se contenta de sourire mentalement. Sertorius, lui, semblait perdu dans les yeux pourpres de la jeune métamorphomage, et ne réagit même pas quand Mathis lui parla.

– Serpent !

– Hmmh… Hein ?

– Je disais, si tu veux y aller, tu peux. Je vais mieux, je te libère de tes obligations de garde-malade.

– T'as qu'à me virer, si tu ne veux plus me voir ! s'indigna faussement le garçon.

– Tout à fait ! Non, mais par contre si tu veux revenir, ramène le reste de l'équipe, je veux savoir tout ce qui s'est passé après que tu m'aies assommé.

– D'accord, je fonce !

Une fois le garçon parti, Nil usa de son tact habituel.

– En fait tu voulais juste qu'il dégage, c'est ça ?

– Hum, il y a de ça, oui. Je voulais vraiment qu'il aille chercher le reste de l'équipe. Mais d'abord, je voulais vous parler.

– Raconte.

– Je voudrais faire passer ma famille de l'autre côté.

– De l'autre côté… Du genre les tuer !? frissonna Nil.

– Mais non, cervelle de veracrasse, s'exaspéra Mathis. Du côté magique. Je ne sais pas si c'est le choc à la tête…

– C'est forcément ça ! intervint Nil.

– … ou le fait que je viens de repenser à ma cousine, mais je me rend compte à quel point c'est injuste que mon frère manque tout ça, alors que moi, je n'y croyais même pas.

– Tu veux le faire rentrer dans le château !?

– Non ! Si… Je sais pas… Je voudrais déjà qu'il puisse aller au Bourg Enchanteur, et ma mère aussi. Après tout, les cracmols peuvent, et pis personne ne va leur demander de sortir leur baguette à tous les coins de rues.

– Mais les opérateurs de Transportation les demandent, souligna Émi.

– Pas aux cracmols, intervint Karol. J'ai une autorisation sur papier, une sorte de permis.

– Voilà, merci Karol. Il me faut donc deux de ces permis. Et Jorge, ton père est bien Enchanteur ?

– En effet, et un des meilleurs d'Espagne ! se vanta Jorge.

– Les lieux magiques sont protégés contre les intrusions de moldus. J'ai réflechi à cet aspect du problème. Il faudrait des amulettes suffisamment puissantes pour contrer les effets du Repousse-moldus. Si possible des amulettes qui ne font que ça, pour les rendre optimales.

– Je ne sais pas s'il va accepter, mais il en est tout à fait capable. Par contre, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'en faire cadeau… Tu as des préférences sur les matériaux et sur le format ?

– J'y ai aussi pensé. Il faudrait des pendentifs assez simples, qui s'adaptent sur une chaînette. Si possible un modèle féminin assez sobre pour ma mère, et un modèle plus masculin pour mon frère. Je le vois mal se promener avec un pendentif en cœur dans la rue. Pour le matériel, le moins cher et le plus solide. Et pour l'enchantement, disons quelque chose qui tient bien, mais sans pour autant le rendre éternel.

– On pourrait utiliser une gemme vampire, présenta Jorge. Ça se recharge en absorbant l'énergie vitale du porteur, ce qui permet à l'amulette de fonctionner tant qu'elle est en contact avec la peau du porteur. Pour contrer le repousse-moldu, je doute que ça soit trop gourmand.

– À quel point ?

– Oh je pense qu'à la fin de la journée, ils auront l'impression de s'être levé une heure plus tôt. Peut-être deux. La devise de mon père, c'est : "La magie a toujours un prix. Si on ne peut pas allonger la monnaie, on paie de sa personne."

– Un grand philosophe, ton père.

– Un commerçant jusqu'au bout des ongles, surtout. Pour lui, tout est monnayable. Et si c'est lui qui le monnaye, c'est encore mieux.

– Je vois le genre ! Bon, des permis de Transportation, des amulettes _anti-anti-moldus_ , je pense que c'est tout… Non ?

– Il manque un détail ! s'exclama Karol.

– Ah oui, en effet ! l'appuya Émi.

– Je confirme ! asséna Nil.

– Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?

– Des tenues de sorciers ! s'exclamèrent les trois filles en chœur, dans une synchronisation si parfaite qu'Erwin se frappa le front du plat de la main, et que Jorge lâcha un ricanement.

– Aaah, les filles et les fringues, toute une histoire ! se moqua ce dernier.

– Elles ont raison, concéda Mathis. Il faut que je leur ramène des habits de sorciers. D'ailleurs, ça porte quoi, un sorcier ?

– Eh bien ça dépend des cultures, expliqua Karol. Universellement, une robe sombre est une valeur sûre. Après c'est la teinte précise et la coupe qui détermine le rang social et la fonction du sorcier. Mais sinon, les costumes simples et élégants passent toujours.

– Niveau mode, les sorciers sont restés dans les années 20-30, indiqua Nil sans la moindre ironie dans la voix. Les costumes à queue de pie pour les hommes, les robes à volants et les voiles de dentelles pour les dames. Bien sûr, les robes mixtes ont leur place. Manteau longs…

– Vêtements hybrides…

– chapeaux pointus à la place des hauts-de-forme…

– Sans oublier les nœuds papillons ! La cravate n'a jamais réussi à se faire une place dans la mode sorcière française.

– Je n'ai jamais été fan des cravates, de toute façon.

– D'après mon père, c'est bon pour les moldus et les anglais.

– STOP ! cria Mathis. Merci pour ce cours imposé de mode sorcière, mais je voulais _juste_ savoir quel genres d'habits ils doivent porter pour passer inaperçus.

– Costume gris sans veste, mais avec gilet et nœud pap' pour ton frère.

– Et robe simple noire, avec des bottes à talons pour ta mère. Et un chapeau pointu à coupe fine, accordée avec la robe. En mousseline, ça me paraît bien. Avec un chignon, pour maintenir l'arrière du chapeau. Et des bijoux à gemmes, aux oreilles et au bras. Autour du cou, elle portera déjà l'amulette, qu'elle devrait laisser visible.

– Un œil aguerri pourra percevoir qu'elle est magique, mais ça jouera en sa faveur. En revanche, ton frère devra la masquer sous sa chemise. Un homme avec des bijoux apparents, c'est moins courant. Sauf si c'est une chevalière…

– Pas bête, intervint Jorge. Je vais demander à mon père.

– Vous savez, vous êtes vraiment flippantes quand vous complétez les phrases l'une de l'autre, lâcha finalement Mathis.

– Il reste un détail…

– Oui, Émi ?

– Tu ne peux pas porter ton uniforme.

– Pourquoi !?

– Parce que ton frère n'en portera pas, et que ça se voit qu'il n'a pas l'âge d'être en Chasse. Je l'ai vu la dernière fois que tu lui as parlé _via_ ton miroir. Ses 15 ans, il les fait.

– Et du coup, tu suggères quoi ?

– Karol, c'est ton domaine !

– Pour toi, pas de gris, observa la styliste en herbe. Avec tes yeux verts, je te vois plus avec un costume noir. Hum… Non, juste le pantalon, et une chemise à jabot blanche. Et tu pourrais porter ton foulard d'Aloysia avec, ça donnerait un style "élève fier de son Ordre". Ça fera bien l'affaire !

– Grave, lâcha Nil. Avec une montre à gousset.

– Faut pas exagérer non plus.

– Ah bah non ! intervint Erwin. Sans gilet, pas de montre à gousset !

– Je vais lui faire confiance, conclut Mathis. Il a sûrement porté plus souvent un costume élégant pour homme que nous tous réunis.

– Je confirme, ajouta Jorge. Moi je passe de l'uniforme de l'école à l'uniforme de la boutique, alors la mode…

Le temps filait à toute allure, et c'est l'allumage des chandeliers magiques qui indiqua aux Augures l'heure tardive. Alors que ses amis était partis depuis une bonne demi-heure, et que Mathis finissait son plateau-repas, les Bélials débarquèrent à l'infirmerie. Après une négociation rapide avec l'infirmière de garde, Éliza et les autres rejoignirent le lit de Mathis.

– Elle nous laisse juste 10 minutes, tu as besoin de repos, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle entreprit ensuite de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était déroulé après son accident, son récit ponctué d'intervention des autres membres de l'équipe. Une infirmière était venue le chercher, et l'avait ramené sur un brancard flottant. L'entraînement était fini, et l'infirmière n'avait pas encore quitté le gymnase que les murs noirs était tombés. Maxime lui expliqua qu'en fait, les murs surgissaient du sol sous les lignes rouges qui coupaient le terrain en quatre. Les équipes s'étaient rencontrées, et Éliza avait expliqué la raison de leur joueur manquant aux autres équipes. Les Albatr'Os, bien sûr, avaient vu l'infirmière et le brancard traverser leur terrain, mais seule Nilüfer savait qui était Mathis.

Ainsi, Jean-Michel Luceneige conservait son poste chez les Ratons-Chasseurs, et il était rejoint par Lorna Malétrix, la duelliste qui s'était fait remarquer dès le premier jour par sa désinvolture presque insolente face au professeur Carter. Il apprit aussi que chez les Albatr'Os étaient entrées trois filles de 2ème Année, une par Ordre. Nilüfer à Aloysia, Lucile Kréolis à Urtica, et Lætitia Pergaud à Lonicera. Yoann Plume, le 3ème Aloysia capitaine des Albatr'Os avait qualifié le phénomène de "Raz-de-marée féminin". Ce qui lui avait valu trois regard meurtriers de ses nouvelles équipières, et un coup de pied rageur de Nilüfer, qui ne se formalisait pas du fait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis quelques heures à peine. Puis était venu le moment de rentrer, et Éliza et Sertorius étaient venus directement à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas tardé à se réveiller, et la suite, il la connaissait.

– Mais Maxime et Mydian, vous étiez où ?

– Parti manger, répondit Maxime. Et appelle-moi Max.

– Avec Lucian, répondit Mydian.

– Merci de votre solidarité.

– Mon estomac passe avant ta tête, gamin.

– Mon cousin passe avant ta tête, euh… mec.

– Oh… OH !

– Quoi ?

– Désolé, je viens d'avoir un éclair de lucidité…

– Le laisse pas filer, le tança Mydian.

– … Il faut que j'écrive une lettre.

– Je vais demander de quoi écrire à une infirmière, lança Sertorius en se précipitant vers le bureau.

– Un garçon très serviable, commenta Éliza.

– Il se sent coupable d'avoir manqué de me tuer. Je lui ai dit que c'était pas grave, que je tentais moi-même de le faire régulièrement, mais il ne veut rien savoir.

– Que tu tentes toi-même ?

– Disons que je suis accro à l'adrénaline due aux chutes. Enfin bref, il faut que j'écrive une lettre à ma famille. Ma cousine, elle aussi née-moldue, est entrée à l'Académie cette année, et ils ne sont même pas au courant.

– Sérieux !? s'exclama Max.

– C'est qui ? demanda Éliza.

– Juliette Bonval, en 1ère Aloysia. D'après le Sondeur, ce n'est pas si improbable que ça. Mais que St Renaud m'arrache les orteils si ma mère ou mon frère me croient.

.

* * *

.

 _Chers Maman et Thomas_

 _Tout d'abord, ma nouvelle année se déroule super bien. Je vois beaucoup moins Mila, qui se sent seule depuis que sa sœur a changé d'école (à cause de… ce qui s'est passé), mais j'ai de nouveaux amis. Je viens d'ailleurs d'entrer dans une des équipes Juniors de "Cognepoing", un sport très étrange et indescriptible. Il faudra que je vous montre un match via les miroirs. Je suis attaquant, je suis super content._

 _Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous écris. Je vous écris pour quelque chose qui s'est passé au début de l'année, et que j'aurais dû vous raconter depuis bien longtemps. Dans les 1_ _ère_ _Année qui sont arrivés cette année, il y avait quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû se retrouver là. Juliette. Oui, Juliette Bonval, notre "chère" cousine. Je me suis renseigné, et figurez-vous que ça n'est pas si improbable que ça. Une chance sur 64 en fait. Je sais que tu vas me haïr pour ça, Thomas, mais je tenais à t'en avertir avant que tu l'apprennes par toi-même._

 _Et il y a autre chose. Je travaille cette idée dans ma tête depuis un moment, et aujourd'hui j'ai enfin sauté le pas. J'ai demandé s'il y avait un moyen de vous faire passer dans le monde magique. Et figurez-vous qu'il n'y a pas de difficulté particulière. Je vais sûrement devoir débourser quelques mornilles, peut-être même des gallions, mais ça en vaut largement la peine. L'idée est de vous faire passer pour des Cracmols, comme Karol. Tant que personne ne se promène avec le registre national, ça devrait passer. Je sais déjà que les parents d'Émi seraient ravis de vous rencontrer, et qu'ils vous accueilleraient volontiers à dîner. Et puis chez eux, c'est avant tout une boutique de baguettes magiques. Des centaines de baguettes magiques, Thomas ! Et un glacier avec les goûts les plus étranges que tu puisses imaginer. Et il y a aussi la Librairire, bourrée de véritables livres sur la magie._

 _Bref, j'espère sincèrement que cette idée va aboutir, et surtout qu'elle aboutira à quelque chose de chouette. Je vous embrasse très fort et vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses. Bisous,_

 _Mathis_

.

* * *

.

Voilà voilà. Et sinon, vous, ça va ?

 _À suivre_ , Les Feux de la Rampe. Avec du vrai feu, et une vraie rampe.


	4. Le Feu de la Rampe

¡ Salutación ! Je vois que le chapitre précédent a fait l'unanimité ! C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je me retrouve avec presque deux fois plus de vue sur un chapitre que sur le précédent. Étrange… Bon, sinon, si vous le n'avez pas vu, une modification en rapport avec ma saga s'est glissée dans mon profil. Je vous invite à spéculer dessus dès maintenant. Annonce officielle au prochain chapitre !

 **.**

 **Réponses aux Reviews !**

Salut **Sengetsu** ! De toute façon je suis mal placé pour débattre sur le sujet… et merci pour les fautes. Sauf une : les mannequins sont bien des mécanismes, et non des objets contenant un mécanisme. Tout comme un robot est un mécanisme, alors que, disons sur un vélo, seul le pédalier en est un. "C'est technique, faut pas chercher" dixit mon prof de robotique.  
Ah, une fan de Carter ! Eh bien, j'espère que tu es une fan loyale, alors… mais je n'en dis pas plus.  
Est-ce Mathis qui est maladroit, Sertorius qui a fait exprès, ou le vieux cognard qui lui en voulait personnellement ? ou les trois ?

Bienvenue à toi, **titietrominet**. Ça fait toujours plaisir, un nouveau reviewer régulier ! Bon, je vais faire simple, je vais répondre à toutes tes reviews d'un coup.  
D'abord, je suis content de t'avoir fait découvrir l'univers d'Ywëna. Je suis fan de Renouveau, mais pour moi, Le Parfum des Arums est juste la meilleure fic au monde, au-delà de bien des livres publiés que j'ai pu lire. On dirait qu'elle a été écrite par une soeur jumelle ex-mangemort de J.K. Rowling.  
Merci pour l'innovation, c'est le point sur lequel je me met le plus de barrières. C'est galère d'être original sans tomber dans la différence arbitraire.  
Pour les citrouilles, c'est simplement que ça tombait dans leur période de récolte, et que c'est un légume (cucurbitacé) beaucoup cultivé dans la région concernée. Ouais, j'ai vraiment fait des recherches sur des sites de jardinage en Provence !  
Ensuite, merci pour ton explication sur la génétique ! Ça me donne une nouvelle vision par rapport à l'apparition des nés-moldus.  
Oui, c'est normal que la rentrée du fils aîné de l'Élu soit mentionné dans la presse. C'est un fils de star, après tout. Lui a juste eu la chance de pas hériter d'un nom de merde style Bronx Mowgli Wentz, North West ou Kal-El Cage. Enfin, remarque, Harry s'est bien rattrapé avec Albus Severus…  
Et enfin, je suis content que tu aimes. Tant que ça devient aussi une habitude que tu reviewe, ça ne peut que me convenir parfaitement, ah ah !  
On dirait que j'ai encore convertit quelqu'un au Cognepoing ? Ah ah, j'étais bien inspiré ce jour-là on dirait !  
Évidemment, si tout se passait comme prévu, ça serait pas drôle, hein ?

Hello **Hiroyu** ! Milles excuses, revenante, j'ai pas fait gaffe ! C'est ton image de profil qui porte à confusion…  
Qui sait, peut être mon putain de langage familier ? Merde, faut que je fasse gaffe avec ces conneries. (… Bah quoi ? ;D )  
Alors, en effet, la politique Anglaise et Française sont différentes. Mais en fait, c'est moins… arbitraire que ça. Alors qu'on peut se rendre au Chemin de Traverse depuis le Londres Moldu via le mur de briques du Chaudron Baveur, le Bourg Enchanteur n'est accessible que via les transports magiques. En cela, il est plus à rapprocher de Pré-au-Lard. Et je pense que nul moldu n'est autorisé à monter à bord du Poudlard Express…  
Je vois que tu es observatrice ! Qui sait ce qui peut arriver ?

.

Voià, à vos yeux, à vos lunettes, et… Lisez !

.

* * *

.

 **4) Le Feu de la Rampe**

 _Le bilan s'alourdit._

 _Si les possessions semblent avoir cessé pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas de toutes les attaques, qui se multiplient, et qui se diversifient. Bien que la police nous ait affirmé qu'il semble s'agir d'un ou deux individus isolés, il ne faut pas être un génie pour deviner qu'il s'agit de crime organisé. Attaques aléatoires, terreur contrôlée, neutralisation de cibles-clés (voir encadrés de Une et page 3 pour la perte de pouvoirs du Directeur du Bureau des Sports), et surtout, des autorités qui se veulent rassurantes, mais qui sont incapables d'endiguer la situation. Je ne m'en cache pas, j'éprouve le plus grand respect pour le Lieutenant-Général Richard Magnus, sa réputation n'est plus à faire, mais il est clair qu'aucune des mesures qu'il a pû prendre n'a eu d'impact sur les choses. Isolation de la zone touchée au moyen d'un immense déploiement de lanternes anti-transplanage ? Attaques en dehors de la zone en représaille. Arrestations et interrogatoires en masse ? Des innocents ensorcelés en guise de suspects. Mesures de protection des personnalités importantes ? Un homme d'État et une professeure de Beauxbâtons privés de leur magie. La situation n'est PAS sous contrôle. Je risque mon poste en publiant cela, mais il est de mon devoir de journaliste indépendante de vous prévenir : Défendez-vous, l'État ne le fera pas à votre place. La Mafia Magique s'organise, et nous avons toutes les raisons du monde de les craindre._

 _Chronique de Hélène Vesprit pour Hebdo Sud_

.

* * *

.

– Ah la salope !

– Monsieur ?

– Avez-vous lu ce torchon, Adam ? cracha le Lieutenant-Général Magnus en brandissant le dernier numéro d'Hebdo-Sud Magique.

– Euh… oui, Mon… Monsieur…, bafouilla le Brigadier Adam Braguemont en reculant d'un pas, conscient du danger.

Son chef était de plus en plus prompt à la colère, l'enquête ayant raison de ses nerfs, et il avait tendance à jeter des objets à travers son bureau pour extérioriser sa rage.

– Je vais monter à Hebdo-Sud, et lui faire bouffer son article !

– Hum, Chef, je doute que ça soit une très bonne idée. Vous pourriez peut-être…

– QUOI ?

– Hum, vous pourriez demander sa suspension pour incitation à la panique…

– C'est leur meilleure journaliste, aucune chance que ça marche, réfuta Magnus. Autant essayer de ressusciter Merlin…

– Vous pourriez demander une suspension temporaire, le temps de l'enquête.

– Et être accusé de vouloir museler la presse ? Non merci, j'ai déjà assez de soucis. Il n'y a qu'une solution, pour endiguer le problème. Donnez-lui ce qu'elle veut.

– Ce qu'elle veut ?

– Ce que veulent tous ces rats de journalistes. L'exclusivité. Avertissez-là de faire une demande de reportage spécial auprès de ses supérieurs, en tant que journaliste rattachée à l'enquête. Être au cœur de l'enquête, dans les coulisses, tout ça.

– Mais, n'est-ce pas précisément ce que nous voulons éviter ?

– Adam, laisse-moi t'expliquer une chose. Rien ne peut contrer la faim de scoops d'un journaliste. Ce sont de véritables harpies. En revanche, une exclusivité liée à un contrat de non-divulgation avant la fin de l'enquête est le meilleur moyen de s'assurer son silence. Qui plus est, la présence d'une telle pointure du journalisme français à nos côtés nous met partiellement à l'abri des autres rapaces de son espèce. Rien n'est pire pour un journaliste qu'un autre journaliste. Et Hélène Vesprit est _la_ pire.

.

* * *

.

Pendant ce temps, à bien des kilomètres de là, un petit groupe d'élèves de l'Académie se rongeaient les sangs. Certains se seraient même rongés les ongles, s'ils ne portaient pas ces lourds, mais néanmoins étrangement souples gants en peau de dragon. L'ordre de passage des évaluations pour le sortilège Incendio avait été tiré au sort, et ils n'étaient plus que 5 à n'être pas encore passés. Mathis Devaux, Aventino Bellini, Jade Fournier, Aurora Crepúsculo, et Jorge Soriano. Ce dernier tentait de plaisanter en espagnol avec la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas eu la chance comme lui d'apprendre le français avant sa rentrée à l'Académie, mais celle-ci était bien trop stressée pour répliquer. À côté, Mathis et Jade se livraient à un bras de fer, sous le regard amusé d'Aventino, qui accueillait la diversion avec enthousiasme.

– Bellini, Aventino, appela la voix de Mystique Pluideglace depuis la petite salle en enfilade avec celle dans laquelle ils attendaient.

– Bon, les gars, souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

– Te crame pas les sourcils, se moqua Mathis.

– Ne crame pas _ses_ sourcils, asséna Jade.

– Merci pour votre soutien… soupira le Lonicera.

Après cinq longues minutes, Aventino ressortit enfin de la salle, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin sur le visage.

– Devaux, Mathis.

– Tu verras, c'est pas si terrible. Et que Merlin te garde.

– Vachement rassurant, en effet.

Mathis entra dans la petite salle, qui consistait en un large carré blanc au sol, un bureau et une chaise ou était assise la prof de MST, et une fenêtre donnant sur la fontaine Flamel. Mathis se prit à penser que c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans une salle donnant sur l'avant du château. Étrange.

– Place-toi au centre du carré, s'il te plaît.

– Ici ?

– Parfait. L'évaluation va se passer en trois phases. D'abord, je veux que tu lances la plus puissante flamme que tu puisses contrôler. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, le carré sur lequel tu te trouves est composé de la même peinture que l'estrade de duel. Tu fais partie du Club Duel, si je ne m'abuse ?

– Euh, oui, en effet.

– Très bien, tu sais comment ça marche, alors. Allez, lance-toi.

– _Incendio Maxima_ !

Une immense déflagration surgit de la baguette de Mathis. Si puissante qu'elle le fit chanceler, et il manqua de tomber hors du carré blanc. Mais il tint bon, et parvint à stopper le sort sans lâcher sa baguette.

– Très malin d'avoir pensé à " _Maxima_ ", Mathis ! souligna la prof avec une moue satisfaite. Tu as eu l'idée seul ?

– Non Madame. C'est Monsieur Carter qui nous a montré que ça marchait avec d'autres sorts que _Lumos_. Oups, euh, _Nox_.

– Je vois, très bien pensé tout de même. Ensuite, je veux que tu me fasses apparaître un jet de flamme continu le plus droit et le plus fin possible. Met toi d'un côté du carré, et vise le sol de l'autre côté.

– _Incendio_ !

Au lancer, les flammes tremblèrent un peu, mais Mathis parvint rapidement à maîtriser la trajectoire du jet de feu. Il s'était entraîné des heures et des heures pour ça. Son jet était encore trop grossier pour être considéré comme un tir de précision, mais le flot de flammes était bien régulier et rectiligne. Là où le sort de Mathis atteignait le sol, les flammes disparaissaient dans un léger crépitement de fumée et d'étincelles ocre.

– Merci Mathis, ça suffira, l'interrompit la prof après presque deux minutes de sort maintenu.

Mathis était tellement épuisé par l'effort de concentration intense qu'il se serait endormi sur place, s'il n'avait pas la lumière du jet de feu gravé sur ses rétines. La prof le laissa récupérer une minute à peine, puis reprit.

– Dernier exercice. Je vais te jeter des boules de bois, de plus en plus petites, et tu devras les atteindre au vol. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y en a que cinq. Prêt ?

– Non, mais allons-y…

– Une !

– _Incendio_ !

– Deux !

– _Incendio_ !

– Trois !

– _Incendio_ !

– Quatre !

– _Incendio_ !

– Et Cinq !

– _Incendio_ !

– Bravo, Mathis ! Je ne devrais peut-être pas te dire ça, mais tu es le premier élève de la journée qui a manqué la 3ème et la 4ème mais est parvenu à atteindre la 5ème boule quand même. Joli coup, je dois dire.

– Mais j'en ai raté deux…

– Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'es très bien débrouillé. Tu peux y aller. Laisse tes gants sur le bureau.

Mathis la remercia, et sortit de la salle. Dehors, Jorge se jeta presque sur lui.

– Alors, comment ça se passe ?

– Elle m'a demandé ma flamme la plus puissante. Ensuite, j'ai dû maintenir un jet de flamme le plus droit et le plus fin possible. J'ai l'impression que ça a duré des heures, mais je crois que je n'ai maintenu que deux minutes. On n'a même pas pensé à nous entraîner sur l'endurance.

– Et c'est tout ?

– Non, il y a encore un truc à la fin. Rien de bien méchant, mais je te laisse la surprise.

– Fournier, Jade.

– C'est parti ! lança celle-ci.

Trop épuisé, Mathis n'attendit même pas que Jorge soit passé, et alla rejoindre le reste des Augures dans la salle collective B, où devaient les rejoindre Mila avant d'aller manger tous ensemble.

– Alors ? demanda simplement Émi.

– C'était chaud.

– C'est le risque, quand on joue avec le feu, répliqua Nil.

Ils discutèrent un petit quart d'heure, avant d'être rejoints par Jorge. Mila et les autres 6ème Lonicera ne tardèrent pas, et c'est tous ensemble qu'il partirent manger, rejoints en route par Triora, Maxime et Éliza. Ce midi, c'était bouillabaisse, et pour la bouillabaisse, on avait droit aux grandes tablées. Car l'une des étrangetés du Grand Réfectoire était que son agencement était différent selon le menu.

– Je me rappelle cette évaluation. Affreux ! commenta Mathieu Gardevoie, le meilleur ami de Mila.

– Tu m'étonnes, approuva Triora. J'ai encore une photo de moi sans sourcils, et avec la moitié des cheveux brûlés. Un cadeau de Léonie.

La mention de ce nom jeta un froid sur la tablée. Puis Mila brisa le silence pesant.

– Alors, Liz, comment sont tes nouveaux coéquipiers ?

– L'un est assommant, l'autre est fêlé. Ta cousine, ça va encore.

– Ah ah, très drôle, répliqua Mathis. Mais faux, la Poussos a fait des miracles avec mon crâne.

– Oh juste l'os, corrigea Nil. À l'intérieur, t'es toujours aussi frappadingue, et ça c'est irréparable.

– Tiens, en parlant de frappadingue, intervint Émi, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu d'écho des frasques de Lucian.

– Il semble s'être assagi, pendant les vacances, expliqua Mila.

– Il ne participe même plus aux soirées sous les combles, ajouta Jorge. C'est presque triste sans lui. Heureusement que Mydian est là pour…

– Pour ? s'intéressa Mila.

– Pour discuter ! Juste discuter ! répondit un peu trop précipitamment l'Espagnol. Et puis pas tard, elle va se coucher tôt pour être en forme en cours.

– Mouais, si tu le dis. Je doute que ses parents apprécient si elle suit la même voix que son illustre cousin. Et ne va pas lui répéter ça, menaça-t-elle en tendant un doigt accusateur vers Jorge. Je ne veux pas que Lucian recommence à se comporter comme un crétin parce qu'il pense que je l'admirais pour ce qu'il faisait.

– Même s'il faut avouer qu'il était doué, souligna Triora. Presque aussi doué que Gideon.

– Même.

Le Lundi après-midi commençait par un cours de Biologie, et ils commençaient un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. Cependant, le parchemin-emploi du temps n'indiquait pas la serre, mais un point à l'orée du bois. Le prof les y attendait, et quand chacun fut arrivé, il les fit entrer dans le bois. Ils se rendirent dans une clairière pas trop éloignée. Le prof leur demanda le plus grand calme, et s'éloigna entre les arbres. Lorsqu'il revint, les élèves ne purent retenir un mouvement de recul. Derrière lui se dressait un serpent de plus de deux mètres. _Un serpent à trois têtes_. L'une des tête semblait émettre un sifflement continu, parfois interrompu par un sifflement sec de la tête opposée. Celle du milieu se contentait d'onduler doucement sans avoir conscience de la présence des élèves, ni même des autres têtes.

– Les enfants, je vous présente Dodrio. Quelqu'un sait à quelle race il appartient ? Oui, Mélissa ?

– C'est un _runespoor_ , monsieur.

– Très bien ! Et que sait-on des runespoors ? Mathis !

– Euh… qu'ils ont trois têtes !

– Bien observé. Une réponse plus utile ?

– Chaque tête à son rrôle à jouer. Celle de gauche commande, celle du milieu rrêve, et celle de drroite se plaint et conteste, mais c'est surrtout elle qui défend le corrps.

– Excellent, Aurora ! Juste un détail : les rôles des têtes droite et gauche sont inversés dans la plupart des manuels de biologie, car le zoomagicologue qui a décrit cet animal pour la première fois a probablement écrit son essai en regardant le serpent de face, et est mort avant d'avoir pu corriger cela. À moins qu'il ne confondait sa gauche et sa droite… Par la suite, cela a été corrigé, mais de nombreux ouvrages tout public comportent encore l'erreur. Un petit truc à ajouter pour compléter cela ?

– La tête de drroite, hum parrdon, de gauche, a des crrochets trrès venimeux. Et la femelle pond ses œufs parr la bouche.

– Tout à fait ! Je t'accorde l'Or pour cette leçon.

– ¡ Merrci, _Señorr_ !

– Cependant, Dodrio étant un mâle, ce n'est pas pour les œufs que je vous le présente. Ni pour ses crochets, qui lui ont été retirés. C'est pour sa particularité. Posséder trois têtes est très inhabituel, même chez un animal magique. Actuellement, nous ne connaissons que deux espèces dont c'est le cas. Les runespoors, et les cerbères, ou chiens à trois têtes. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs un meilleur contrôle de lui-même, car il ne possède en fait qu'un seul et même cerveau, relié à trois cervelets. Un contrôle moteur par tête, et un cerveau central dans la cage thoracique. Le runespoor, lui, possède un cerveau "en kit". La tête de droite contrôle les capacités motrices du corps en plus des siennes, et la capacité de décision. Celle du milieu gère toute la capacité d'abstraction, et est capable de plonger l'animal dans un état de rêverie intense, au-delà de ce qu'on peut imaginer. D'ailleurs, les œufs de la femelle sortent par la bouche centrale, et ceux-ci héritent de cette propriété. Ils sont utilisés dans certaines potions de stimulations mentales très prisées par les auteurs et autres artistes. Enfin, la troisième tête contrôle ce que nous appelons le cerveau reptilien. Il assure la régulation de la respiration, de la température, la satisfaction des besoins primaires, ou besoins vitaux, tels que l'alimentation, le sommeil, la reproduction, etc… Et c'est aussi celle qui contrôle l'instinct de conservation, d'où la présence des crochets. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, les autres têtes ne sont pas inoffensive pour autant ! Des questions ?

– Il a quel âge ?

– Dodrio aura 11 ans en Novembre. Vous voyez, il a quasiment le même âge que vous !

– Ça vit vieux, ces machins ?

– Ah, question intéressante, Nilüfer. Bien que maladroitement formulée. La particularité de cet animal conduit souvent ses têtes à se disputer, et peut même conduire à ce qu'elles s'entretuent, ce qui conduit à la mort inévitable de l'animal. Cependant, l'instigatrice est bien souvent la tête de gauche, et privée de ses crochets, elle perd beaucoup de son agressivité. De plus, il est beaucoup mieux nourri et en sécurité ici qu'il le serait dans la nature. Dans ces conditions, il peut vivre une trentaine d'années.

– Ah ouais, quand même.

– Oui, vous serez déjà des sorciers adultes, et responsables… pour la plupart, alors qu'il sera toujours là. D'ailleurs, en parlant de rester là, il est temps pour vous de filer, ou votre professeure d'Arts vous tuera. Avant de s'occuper de mon cas, _brrrr_!

– Au revoir, Monsieur !

– Au revoir, Monsieur !

– Au revoir… Hep, Dodrio, vient par-là ! _Stupéfix_ !

Excité par le mouvement soudain des élèves, le runespoor avait tenté de les suivre.

– Hum, désolé pour ça…

.

* * *

.

 _Le lendemain matin…_

– Entrez, entrez, les invita Miss Attorney. Mettez-vous en binômes. Aujourd'hui, les choses vont être un peu différentes.

– Miss, on prend un chaudron pour deux ?

– Oui, mais un livre chacun. Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer votre première potion en autonomie totale. Et par totale, je veux dire _totale_. Je vous donne la page de la recette, et je m'en vais.

– Mais madame ! S'il y a un nuage toxique ou un chaudron qui va exploser !?

– Courez. Mais normalement, ce genre de choses ne devraient pas arriver avec la potion de j'ai sélectionnée. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 48. La Potion d'Enflure. Bonne chance, et évitez d'en renverser ou d'éclabousser vos voisins. À tout à l'heure.

Et la prof quitta purement et simplement la salle. Mathis se tourna vers Émi, une expression ahurie sur le visage.

– … Quoi ?

Et la préparation commença. Pour le moment, aucun ingrédient n'avait été versé dans les chaudrons qui mijotaient doucement sur le feu magique.

– Et après les orties séchées ?

– Ajoute trois yeux de poisson. Et écrase bien, il faut une poudre "moyenne à fine". Voilà, verse dedans, et fait chauffer à feu vif pendant vingt secondes, puis tu baisseras à feu doux, et on laissera mijoter une petite heure.

– D'accord… Hé, attends, tu fais quoi !?

– Bah je taille le foie de chauve-souris !

– C'est marqué d'ajouter un foie, pas de le couper avant !

– Regarde ce que font les jumeaux, avant de râler.

En effet, Erwin était en train de tailler le foie en petits dés, pendant que Karol surveillait le feu sous leur chaudron. Pendant l'heure qu'il leur restait à attendre, les Augures discutèrent du cours d'Arts de la veille. Jorge, lui, n'aurait ce cours que Jeudi, mais il n'était de toute façon pas concerné par le cours des Aloysias, le programme d'Arts étant différent selon l'Ordre.

– Sérieux, elle vous demande d'apprendre La _Sorcière de Naples_ en un mois !? Je sais que vous êtes l'Ordre des intellos, mais quand même…

– Et toi, t'y fait quoi ? l'interrogea Mathis.

– On apprend à _danser_. Sérieux, _à danser_ !

– Bah franchement je préfère apprendre un chant épique qu'une danse…

– Oh vous n'y recouperez pas, tous les arts sont explorés. Seuls l'ordre et la manière de les aborder changent.

– Et tu danses avec qui ?

– Avec Mydian.

– Je pourrai la charrier là-dessus Samedi, alors ! Du coup, je me demande… Aventino !

– Quoi ? répondit le jeune Lonicera.

– Vous faites quoi en Arts en ce moment ?

– On joue des berceuses pour oiseaux, avec des flûtes à six trous.

– Des flûtes à six trous !?

– Ouaip. Et taillées dans le cœur d'un chêne millénaire, attention !

– Ouh, attention ! Ah ah !

– Mathis, intervint Émi, il est temps d'ajouter le foie.

– Hein ? Oh, oui, bah vas-y, il est de ton côté !

– Oui, mais il faut que tu remues quatre fois dans le sens antihoraire.

– Ah, oui, désolé… Un, deux, trois, et quatre ! Et maintenant ?

– Maintenant on laisse tourner à feu doux encore vingt secondes, et on éteint le feu. Va chercher une fiole N°4-BL sur l'étagère.

– N°4-BL ? C'est pas un peu gros ? Tu veux pas plutôt une N°3-D ?

– C'est marqué que plus la fiole est large et basse, mieux ça se conserve. Donc la N°4-BL est idéale. Et puis au risque de me répéter, regarde ce qu'Erwin ramène.

– Sérieux, il faut que t'arrête de copier sur eux, un jour la prof te grillera si tu triches pendant un contrôle…

– La prof ? Mais, quelle prof ? Tu vois une prof quelque part ?

– … j'abandonne.

Vers midi et demi, alors que la plupart attaquaient le dessert, la directrice se leva. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de demander le silence, qui s'imposa de lui-même.

– Chers élèves, j'ai une grande annonce à vous faire. Cette année, comme tous les deux ans, ont lieux les Concours Européens de Connaissance. J'explique le principe aux nouveaux arrivés : Cet après-midi seront mis à disposition des tableaux expliquant le contenu de chaque épreuve, accompagnés de listes pour inscrire vos noms. Le but de ces concours est de promouvoir la valeur du savoir chez les jeunes sorciers.  
Ces concours concernent tous les élèves, de la 2ème à la 8ème Année. Il en est de même pour les élèves de la NS2H aux Pays-Bas, Mighty Adler en Allemagne, Fin'Arte del Magia en Italie, l'Institut Perséphone en Grèce, et la Hekseri Akademiet de l'Union du Kalmar. Malheureusement, l'École Britannique de Poudlard n'a pas reconduit sa participation depuis maintenant quatre ans, soit deux éditions… Pour chaque Année et chaque épreuve, un podium sera établi, et ces trois élèves seront récompensés à la hauteur de leur exploit. L'Or d'office à la ou les matières concernées pour les trois. Un grimoire exclusif, et dédicacé, pour les deux premiers. L'auteur et le grimoire concerné dépend évidemment de la matière. Enfin, le premier sera en plus automatiquement inscrit à la Grande Finale.  
Les concours se dérouleront ainsi. Cet après-midi, et cet après-midi seulement, vous pourrez vous inscrire. Ensuite, les inscrits participeront aux épreuves écrites courant Novembre, puis aux épreuves pratiques courant Mars. Enfin, les champions représentant l'école partiront en Mai à l'Institut Mighty Adler en Allemagne, qui accueillera l'édition de la Finale des Champions de cette année.

– Tu vas t'inscrire, Mathis ?

– Évidemment ! Et toi ?

– Quelle question ! répliqua Émi.

– Tu crois qu'il y aura quoi comme matière ?

– Eh bien c'est compliqué, étant donné que les cours tels que Français ou Anglais ne peuvent pas être concernés, et que le découpage des cours de sorts est différent selon les pays. Peut-être Potions, Métamorphose, Enchantements, etc… Tu vois, tous les arts magiques découpés un par un. Hé Mila, tu sais il y a quoi comme matière ?

– Ça dépend des années, et des sujets. Il y a même souvent des sujets hybrides. L'an dernier, pour les 4ème Année, il y en avait un : "L'Arithmétique des appareils".

– Des appareils !?

– Un appareil est l'ensemble des ingrédients nécessaires à une recette. Le sujet consistait à expliquer en quoi la présence d'un nombre précis de tel ingrédient influençait le résultat de la potion, en faisant le lien entre les thèmes de Numérologie et l'effet. Et la partie pratique consistait à préparer une potion inconnue, dont les quantités d'ingrédients n'étaient pas précisées, mais dont l'effet était extrêmement bien détaillé. Et c'était d'autant plus compliqué pour nous que la partie pratique était directement liée à l'Alchimie, qui n'est pas enseignée ici.

– Ouah, c'est chaud ! s'exclama Nil.

– Eh bien, c'est ça les Concours de Connaissance.

– Tu y avais participé ?

– Oh pas à celui-là, je suis plutôt moyenne en Potions !

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, commenta Mathieu, avant de se prendre un verre d'eau glacée sur le pantalon de la part de Triora.

– Maaaiiiiiis ! couina-t-il d'indignation.

– Mais il y a un sujet par Année ? releva Mathis.

– Bah oui, ils ne vont pas demander la même chose à un 2ème Année et à un 8ème Année !

– Les Chasseurs s'inscrivent sur le même tableau ?

– Nooon, tu penses ! Ils ont leur propre tableau d'inscription dans le Pavillon de Chasse. Leurs propres sujets, leurs propres règles…

– Ah, dommage.

La fin du repas approchant, et notamment le cours de Médico pour Mila, la bande se sépara, et les Augures se dirigèrent vers le fameux tableau. Celui-ci trônait en plein milieu du hall, et le rassemblement d'élèves devant obligeait ceux qui se rendaient au rez-de-chaussée de l'Aile Gauche à monter quelques marches de l'escalier centrale tant la foule était dense. Et dire que beaucoup d'élèves se rendaient déjà en cours, et que les effectifs ne comptaient même pas les Chasseurs, qui pour la plupart restaient inconnus à la bande.

– Au fait, Jorge. Il fait quoi, Gideon ? demanda Mathis. Parce qu'on le voit souvent au QG de Lucian, mais à part les Médicos, c'est quasi le seul qu'on croise en dehors le l'internat. Et encore, on ne les y voit guère.

– Il est en Runesort. Cette année, il n'a ni cours les Mardis, ni les Jeudis. Et les Vendredis, il a un trou de cinq heures ! Mais tu sais, le reste du château n'est pas interdit d'accès, c'est juste qu'ils sont tellement mieux "chez eux".

– Mais, c'est comment, dans le Pavillon de Chasse ? Tu le sais ?

– T'as déjà vu les locaux de Google ?

– Ouiii ! Dans le film _Les Stagiaires_ !

– Bah voilà. C'est la même chose, mais en version magique.

– Je ne connais pas, intervint Émi. Ça ressemble à quoi ?

– Au paradis, mais avec des canapés et des hamacs.

– Et des balles anti-stress.

– Et des tableaux en verre pour réfléchir à voix haute.

– Et de la bouffe gratos toute la journée.

– … Et du coup, pourquoi Gideon n'y reste pas !?

– À quoi bon vivre au Paradis si tu es infernal ? Il considère le château comme son terrain de jeu, et à juste titre. Si la plupart des idées viennent de Lucian, en pratique les plus grands coups d'éclats sont de son fait.

– Les gars, ça se libère, appela Nil. On va pouvoir regarder.

.

* * *

.

Une exception à la troisième loi de Golpalott : Le bézoard

Matière(s) concernée(s) : Potions, Histoire de la Magie

•

La Résurgence Cyclique appliquée aux glyphes semi-composés

Matière(s) concernée(s) : Runes Anciennes

•

Le Principe de quasi-dominance des êtres artificiels : _Le Serpent et l'Oiseau_

Matière(s) concernée(s) : Enchantements, Littérature (Français)

•

Le Principe de quasi-dominance des êtres artificiels : La Force du _Fors_

Matière(s) concernée(s) : Enchantements, Métamorphose

•

Les Modificateurs : Solution miracle, ou parade imbécile ?

Matière(s) concernée(s) : Sortilèges

•

Le sens profond des proportions en Architecture Magique

Matière(s) concernée(s) : Arithmancie

.

* * *

.

– On s'est trompé de tableau !

– Non, Nil, c'est bien celui des 2ème Année, répliqua Karol.

– … Hein !? s'exclamèrent Nil et Mathis d'une seule voix.

– Oui, c'est marqué juste au-dessus.

– Par les couilles poilues de Grindelwald !

– Nil ! la réprimanda Émi.

– Bah quoi, je m'adapte au Monde Magique en adoptant son vocabulaire!

– Ouais bah adapte-toi un peu moins vulgairement !

– Tu préfères "Par l'aine velue du Mage Noir ?"

– Mouais, je ne suis pas sûre que…

– Rhoooh, la ferme, Miss Morale ! Vous êtes assez cramés pour vous inscrire ?

– Évidemment. Et je te rappelle que tu es, à ma connaissance, la seule élève de 2ème Année à être capable de lancer un sortilège de type – _fors_ , alors que les élèves d'autres écoles, qui commencent un an après nous, en sont encore au _Lumos_. Tu devrais au moins t'inscrire à ça, tu peux déjà t'assurer la partie pratique.

– Oui, bon, ok… Et toi, tu t'inscris en quoi ?

– Les Runes, et les deux trucs d'Enchantements.

– Évidemment. Je m'en serais douté ! Pas en Potions ? pourtant vous vous débrouillez bien, Mathis et toi !

– On se _débrouille_. C'est un concours d'excellence à l'échelle continentale, pas un contrôle surprise.

– Merci de doucher mes espoirs, soupira Mathis.

– Tu comptais t'y inscrire ?

– Pas le moins du monde ! Moi je vais prendre le troisième, cinquième et sixième. Le troisième m'inspire bien, et je sais que Serpent s'y connait en sorts liés aux reptiles. Logique, me direz-vous. Le cinquième, on dirait qu'il a été écrit pour moi. Et le sixième… eh bien, disons que c'est un défi personnel !

– Serpent ? releva Émi.

– Sertorius, le défenseur des Bélials.

– Ah. En parlant de serpent, tu connais _Le Serpent et l'Oiseau_ ?

– Non, mais ça sonne comme une fable de La Fontaine, un poète moldu. Je parie une mornille qu'il me suffira de balancer le titre au vieil Abraxar, et qu'il me sortira Titre-Section-Étagère en moins d'une seconde. Et que ce sera un recueil de fables.

– Tenu, répliqua Nil.

– Et vous, les jumeaux ?

– Potions, Runes et Arithmancie pour moi, répondit Karol.

– Même chose, plus Sortilèges, ajouta Erwin.

– Évidemment, répéta Nil. Et toi, Rolls ?

– Runes et Sortilèges. Le sujet d'Arithmancie ne m'inspire pas du tout.

Ils inscrivirent leurs noms sur les listes correspondantes, et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la bibliothèque pour établir leur plan d'étude. Ils avaient à peine un mois pour acquérir des connaissances extrêmement avancées pour eux, et certains sujets étaient tellement obscurs que la recherche de support serait déjà en soi mission impossible.

– Bonjour, Monsieur Lampion, je cherche quelque chose sur Le Serpent et L'oiseau, c'est…

– Concours de Connaissance, hein ? coupa le vieux bibliothécaire. 2ème Aloysia ?

– Oui, mais…

– Vous pouvez prendre une liste chacun, dit-il en désignant une pile de parchemins, mais rapportez-les dès que vous avez fini. N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil autour des livres conseillés, si vous nécessitez un complément d'information. Aaah, rien ne vaut un bon tri thématique, le tri alphabétique n'a de logique que pour les ânes et les arithmanciens ! Ce qui, en soit, ne constitue pas une différence énorme…

– Euh, merci Monsieur…

– Mathis, tu me dois une mornille, lui rappela Nil.

– Je me suis trompé de dimension ? soupira celui-ci.

– Faut croire ! Eh, attendez…

– Quoi ?

– S'il y a six épreuves… huit Années, ça fait 48 gagnants ! Ils risquent d'être serrés dans le carrosse !

– Mais non ! répliqua Jorge. D'abord, le carrosse est très grand. Sûrement assez pour 48 élèves plus quelques profs. D'ailleurs il n'y en aurait que 36 maximum : les Chasseurs ne sont pas concernés, ils ont leur propre règlement, et leurs propres dates. En plus, il y a des épreuves et des gagnants pour chaque filière, Ça ferait trop de monde. Et puis, il ne faut pas voir ça comme un vrai carrosse, avec deux ou quatre places, plutôt comme un bus en forme de carrosse. Ensuite, rien n'empêche un élève de gagner plusieurs épreuves. Et enfin, il n'y a pas le même nombre d'épreuves pour chaque Année. Les 6ème Année n'ont que trois épreuves.

– C'est tout ?

– Je pense que c'est pour éviter qu'ils se surchargent de travail l'année du B.A.N.Q.U.E.T.

.

* * *

.

Le Serpent et l'Oiseau

Qui s'est arrogé de dire que le Lion,  
Aussi Grand et Noble puisse-t-il se montrer,  
A toujours été Roi des animaux ?

Jadis régnaient ensembles trois compagnons :  
Le Serpent, l'Oiseau, et la Grande Raie,  
Celle-ci hors d'atteinte de ses rivaux.

Laissant aux poissons le royaume des Mers,  
Serpent et Oiseau luttaient constamment,  
Semant chaos et mort dans leur sillage.

Excédés par la violence des compères,  
Les animaux bravèrent les éléments,  
Se réunissant le long du rivage.

Appelant la Grande Raie tous ensembles,  
Ils parvinrent enfin à la faire venir  
Pour constater l'étendue des dégâts.

Face au chaos, la Raie de colère tremble,  
Et depuis les mers, déchaîne son ire,  
Submergeant les terribles renégats.

Relégués au rang de vils vermisseaux,  
Les deux animaux, jadis souverains,  
Finirent broyés sous la patte du Lion.

Que tout roi, son trône fut-il le plus haut,  
Craigne la fureur du peuple mutin,  
Et la puissance de la rébellion.

.

* * *

.

– Oh, j'ai compris ! s'écria Mathis.

– Bah t'es bien le seul… soupira Nil.

– Émi, appela Mathis en ignorant la jeune fille, regarde.

– Oh, mais oui ! Mais c'est bien sûr !

– Hum, c'est possible d'avoir la traduction en direct ? s'agaça Nil.

– La fable raconte la déchéance de l'Oiseau et du Serpent, expliqua Émi. Et l'oiseau et le serpent sont les seuls animaux simples à faire apparaître par magie. C'est une explication fantaisiste de cette exception au Principe de quasi-dominance des êtres artificiels.

– Je te re-parie ma mornille que le sujet à l'écrit va porter sur le sens de la fable par rapport à ce machin de dominance artificielle, reprit Mathis. Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin des vieux Loni, et probablement de mon frère aussi.

– Pari non tenu, refusa Nil. Pourquoi ton frère ?

– Je m'en doutais. Et pour la pratique, je pense qu'on devra jeter un sort pour faire apparaître un oiseau et/ou un serpent. Et personne n'est plus calé en légendes que lui.

– Tu t'y connais en apparition d'oiseau !

– D'ailleurs, tu ne vas plus voir Carter ? demanda Émi.

– Je ne sais pas, il ne m'en a pas reparlé. Je pense que découvrir que je ne suis pas septère a refroidi ses ardeurs. Enfin, il y a toujours son autre théorie, dont je n'ai jamais rien compris. Celle qui _les_ concerne.

– Qui !?

– Bah, _eux_. J'en sais rien, c'est ce qu'il marmonnait des fois, pendant nos exercices. Il notait des titres de livres, il écrivait ou lisait des lettres, etc… Enfin, apparemment ça doit être un cul-de-sac, parce que je n'ai aucune nouvelle.

– Et tu continues à t'entraîner tout seul ?

– Oui, intervint Erwin. Quasiment tous les soirs, il allume ses mains au lieu de sa bougie pour bouquiner au lit.

– Ça doit être pratique, souligna Nil.

– T'imagines même pas à quel point ! reprit Mathis. En tout cas, vu comme c'est simple pour moi de faire ça, je pense que mon pouvoir est basé sur la lumière.

– Naaan, déconne pas ! lâcha Nil avec ironie.

– Non mais pas que ça, le reste aussi, je veux dire. Un truc d'illusions, de jeux de lumière, un truc comme ça. Vu qu'on voit ce que je fais apparaître mais que c'est impalpable, c'est que c'est juste une image. Mais une vraie image, pas une projection, ou un truc dans le genre. Comme… une peinture en trompe l'œil. Une image plate, mais qui donne l'illusion d'un objet en relief.

– Et c'est en allumant tes mains que tout ça t'es venu ? se moqua-t-elle.

– Non, en faisant ça.

– Et, se concentrant, Mathis fit apparaître un oiseau sur sa main. Celui-ci bougeait, semblait plein de vie, mais quelque chose clochait…

– Il ne fait aucun bruit ! remarqua, la première, Karol.

– Et il est bizarre… tiqua Émi. Quand on le regarde bien attentivement, on dirait qu'il est plat… Comme si…

– Comme s'il s'agissait d'une photo, tenta Erwin.

– Voilà.

– Bon, vous voyez où je veux en venir, maintenant ?

– Ce que je comprends, ricana Nil, c'est que si tu ne peux pas t'en servir au concours, ça me donne des idées pour Halloween…  
.

* * *

.

Bon okay, j'ai menti pour la rampe. Mais y'avait du vrai feu ! Sans rancune ?

 _À dans 15 jours !_


	5. Le Bal des Crocs

Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, j'ai une incroyable nouvelle ! Entre les Mondes, et l'univers dans lequel elle prend place, a désormais son propre wiki ! Pour le voir, c'est assez simple : il y a un lien sur la SSD, il y a un lien sur mon profil , et sinon, il suffit de "googler" **Wikia Parfum-Potter**. Le nom, c'est parce que la base de tout, c'est le Parfum des Arums. Et pis c'est dans l'univers Potter quand même. Bref je me suis pas foulé.

.

Allez, **Réponses aux Reviews !**

Rebonjour, **titietrominet**. Non, je ne connaît pas cette auteure, je jetterai un œil à l'occasion.  
Ah ah pour les intitulés, j'avoue m'être creusé la tête pour trouver des trucs les plus incompréhensibles possibles, mais qui veuillent vraiment dire quelque chose. Hé ouais, ils en ont un, de sens. Bien caché.  
Et bien sur ! Le Gendarmagium est un élément central en France, peut-être même plus que les Aurors là-haut !

Hello **Sengetsu** ! Que dire… je ne sais pas c'est quoi le pire : que je suis parti du principe que tu contestait "mécanisme", ou que je n'ai pas vu l'énorme faute juste à côté… j'ai honte, je suis vraiment désolé !  
Aucun risque de ce côté : je doute que l'augurey soit très bon. En plus je crois que c'est une espèce protégée.  
En effet, Alterio est fan de Pokémon. Et je vais un peu plus parler de lui à l'avenir, notamment… maintenant ! Et pour Gaby, de toute façon, elle apparaît déjà souvent dans la suite, plus que les autres profs en tout cas.  
Ah ah ! Que dire de Célestia ? Irresponsable, je ne sais pas… mais elle a sérieusement les fils qui se touchent ! D'ailleurs, je l'imagine bien passer les deux heures de cours à regarder les élèves par un petit trou dans la porte de son bureau, ou planquée dans un placard !  
Pour les concours, aucun risque, ma chère Poufsouffle : ces lâch… pardon, nos collègues de Poudlard ne participent plus depuis un moment, déjà. Faut les comprendre, l'origine même des concours ne les affectent pas autant. Pour plus d'info… *hum*

Hello, chère **Hiroyu** ! ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu reviewes à nouveau régulièrement ! En effet, ça se passe sur les Olympiades, le Big Challenge, tout ça… Ma fac participe aux Olympiades de chimie, c'est comme ça que m'est venue l'idée, d'ailleurs !  
En revanche, je doute que Cycy ait trop la tête à ça cette année… En revanche, on va croiser d'autres personnages… explication juste en dessous !  
Pour la référence, ils sont en fin 2016, et, vu comme c'est parti en couille depuis un moment déjà, je doute que ça ait encore trop de succès l'an prochain. Et puis, il est à noter l'importante proportion de sang-purs / sang-mêlés dans la promo de Mathis, et donc le manque flagrant de culture moldue. C'est la tristitude.

Yo **Ywëna** , t'es reviendue ! Ouais, Mathis a bien souffert, parce qu'en plus du coup, il s'est cogné la tête au sol. BAM ! Double headshot !  
Très bien vu, la référence ! Au détail près que je tiens ma référence des Cités des Anciens, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire les Aventuriers de la Mer. Là je suis sur L'Autre de Bottero, et ensuite je pense me faire la Croisée des Mondes.  
Moi aussi, j'adore Lorna ! Et oui, elle va revenir très souvent, ne serait-ce qu'au Club Duel. Bon, en l'occurence, Lorna a 13 ans, mais oui… pourquoi ? pourquoi !? Enfin, remarque, pourquoi pas ? C'est sûr qu'elles feraient un duel mortel. En revanche, je pense que la famille de Nil en ferait un chiche-kébab s'ils apprenaient qu'elle est homosexuelle (sans cliché raciste, bien sûr). Mais de toute façon aucun risque de ce côté, Lorna a déjà des vues ailleurs…  
En effet, c'est dommage qu'il ne le font pas à Poudlard. Mais tu as raison : ils sont nazes. Sérieux ! Avec un cours de métamorphose, enseigné par une animagus, ils auraient pu faire concurrence à Perséphone. Avec leur école paumé dans une région déserte d'homme mais riche de créatures magiques, ils auraient pu rivaliser avec Durmstrang en Zoomagicologie. Mais non ! Ils sont trop occupés à se faire la guéguerre !

.

Et sinon… comme prévu, je vous révèle tout : je travaille sur une fiction annexe, un peu spéciale : un recueil de one-shot racontant la rentrée d'un élève en 2015, pour chacune des écoles du monde ! Et il y en a un paquet ! Alors pour la publi, ça sera totalement en live, en parallèle de celle-ci. Et oui, TOUTES les écoles, donc y compris BeauX et Poudlard.

.

* * *

.

 **5) Le Bal des Crocs**

Il fait froid. Si froid. Est-ce cela que l'on ressent, lorsqu'on meurt ? Non, non, il n'est pas mort. Il est… à l'école. Oui, c'est bien ça, à l'école. Et on est…

– C'est Halloween ! cria Mathis en se réveillant en sursaut. Merde, reprit-il un ton plus bas, ils ont oublié de payer le chauffage, ou quoi !?

– Apparemment, pour compenser les nouvelles interdictions, ils se sont lâchés sur les animations, soupira Edwin, depuis le lit du dessous. Ils ont dû se dire qu'être réveillé par un froid de cadavre, ça serait plus glauque qu'un hurlement.

– La manière dont tu le présentes, en tout cas, est bien glauque… T'es déjà sorti ?

– Ouaip.

– Et alors ?

– Alors, on est enfermés dans le Pavillon, et il fait aussi froid partout. Plusieurs élèves, même des Chasseurs, ont essayé d'allumer des feux dans les cheminées. Impossible.

– C'est la nouvelle méthode pour qu'on ne se fasse pas tuer dehors ? De nous tuer eux-mêmes à l'intérieur ?

– Je crois qu'ils essaient de nous faire paniquer. Ça marche pour certains, d'ailleurs.

– Putain j'ai froiiiiid !

– Fais comme moi, répliqua Erwin en se levant.

Il était recouvert de fourrure sombre, et portait des lunettes de soleil… mauves.

– T'as pris les lunettes d'Émi ? remarqua Mathis.

– C'était pour compléter mon look. En tout cas, la fourrure, ça tient bien chaud.

– Tu peux…

– Bien sûr ! _Pellem Pilosus_ !

Le corps de Mathis se recouvra rapidement de fourrure, plus claire que celle d'Erwin.

– Dis, t'aurais pas une Potion de Jaunisse qui traîne, par hasard ?

– Si, pourquoi ?

– Pour faire une expérience !

– Je vois. Attrape !

– Merci.

Mathis déboucha la potion, et l'appliqua prudemment contre son bras, et fit glisser le goulot sur sa fourrure. Là où la potion entrait en contact avec, sa peau virait au jaune citron, mais sa fourrure également. Satisfait de son test, Mathis s'amusa à dessiner des motifs plus complexes sur sa fourrure. Puis il enfila une partie de son uniforme, restant torse velu sous son gilet. Deux ans de suite le même déguisement, ça méritait bien un petit effort de présentation.

– Dis bonjour… À Électrosinge !

– Oh, mais c'est une super idée ça ! Il faut que je trouve un truc comme ça aussi !

– Essaie un singe de feu, si t'as de quoi virer au rouge. Avec le reste de la Potion de Jaunisse, on pourrait même travailler des petites flammes. Après tout, on est enfermés, non ? Donc on n'a rien de mieux à faire.

– Euh, je crois que j'ai une fiole de Philtre Rougeoyant, qu'on a préparé au Club Potions.

– Club Potions ?

– Enfin, durant le regroupement d'élèves en salle de Potions dans le but de partager une passion commune, mais n'ayant pas d'animateur, ni le statut officiel de Club, si tu préfères.

– Va pour le Club Potions.

Effectivement, Erwin avait une petite fiole dans sa valise, et Mathis put s'amuser à lui dessiner des flammes sur les bras et le haut du torse, Erwin ayant lui aussi choisi de ne pas mettre sa chemise, et de nouer son foulard comme un bandeau, autour du front. Mathis était en train de Finir une flamme particulièrement bien stylisée, à son goût en tout cas, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Sans même attendre la réponse, Nil ouvrit la porte en grand. Elle était toute vêtue de cuir sombre, mais sa tenue était très masculine. Sa longue chevelure était attachée à l'arrière de sa tête, en une tresse passée dans le trou d'une casquette noire. Sur ses joues, deux traits de charbon sous les yeux. À ses côtés, Émi, rouge. Totalement rouge, de la tête aux pieds. Cheveux, peau, vêtements, et même le blanc de ses yeux étaient écarlate, et deux cornes, du même rouge, perçaient dans son front.

– Ah ! Je vois que vous aussi vous avez fait un effort ! constata Nil avec bonne humeur. Sympa, les singes élémentaires. Faudra qu'on reprenne ça tous ensemble, un jour. En tout cas, j'espère que Jorge a fait un effort, cette année. Je pense l'avoir suffisamment frappé pour le convaincre, mais on sait jamais.

– Et Karol ? demanda Erwin.

– Si tu savais !

– Allez !

– Bon, ok. Elle est déguisée.

– … Quoi, c'est tout ?

– Bah oui !

– Tu peux pas nous donner un petit indice, au moins ? Ou deux ?

– Ok, ok, si t'insistes ! Alors, c'est sa nouvelle colloc qui a eu l'idée, et son impulseur fait partie du costume. Parce qu'elles se sont rendues compte que ça avait des effets… intéressants.

– Mmmh…

– Hé, tu peux attendre cinq minutes, quand même ! Bref, on était venu vous dire qu'ils avaient déverrouillé les portes. Dehors, il fait aussi froid que dedans, et le brouillard est si dense qu'on ne voit plus sa main en tendant le bras.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors !? s'exclama Mathis. Je crève la dalle !

– Du calme, estomac sur pattes ! On attend Karol, et Camille.

– C'est qui Camille ?

– Sa colloc, abruti.

– Ah, oui, c'est vrai !

Heureusement, les deux filles ne tardèrent pas. En fait, Mathis ne vit que Camille, et une aura sombre derrière elle. Ce ne fut que lorsque la jeune fille, qui était déguisée en reptile aux yeux blancs (sa peau était couverte d'écailles, et une queue balançait derrière sa jupe) s'écarta, que Mathis se rendit compte que l'ombre intense émanait d'un être vivant. Karol.

– Mais !? Comment tu…

– C'est simple ! annonça Karol comme une évidence. Je suis toute en noir, avec un charme miroitant d'ombre. Regarde.

Karol enleva le collier autour de son cou, et apparut normalement, toute habillée de noir et de dentelles, avec un long capuchon sombre. C'était une vieille amulette au bout d'une chaîne, orné d'une pierre sombre qui dégagait une aura noire vibrante. Lorsqu'elle la repassa autour de son cou, son corps redevint flou, et la lumière autour d'elle vacilla.

– Ouah, c'est quoi ce truc ?

– Une _Pierre de Nouvelle Lune_ , répondit Camille. C'est une protection contre les créatures de la nuit, et ça permet de passer inaperçu. Elle appartient à ma mère, et elle me tuerait si elle savait ça… Mais avouez que ça en jette !

– Et c'est ça qui éteint les lumières sur son passage ?

– Non, ça c'est…

– L'impulseur, tu te rappelles ? intervint Karol. Il peut aussi allumer et éteindre les lumières d'origine magique. J'ai juste dû demander à un Chasseur Enchant'Art de lui lancer un sort pour qu'il agisse en cercle et en continu, pour pouvoir éteindre toutes les lumières autour de moi d'un coup. Ça ne les rallume pas, mais tant pis ! C'est plus drôle comme ça !

– Le Chasseur, c'est mon frère, précisa Camille. Arthur Hastier. Il est en 8ème Année.

– Et en plus, reprit Karol, je crois que ça ne va pas perturber que les lumières…

– C'est-à-dire ? demanda Mathis.

– C'est-à-dire que si tu vois quelqu'un s'écraser en balai à côté de nous, c'est normal.

– Oh, intéressant… Dis, c'est vraiment perturbant de parler à une… tâche sombre. D'habitude, c'est Nil, la sombre tâche du groupe. T'es obligée de…

Et Mathis se prit un Repoustout en pleine figure, qui lui valut de se cogner dans le mur derrière lui. Heureusement, sa fourrure amortit en partie le choc.

– Tiens, cadeau de la "sombre tâche" !

– Aïeuh ! T'abuses, quand même.

– Tu m'as insultée.

– Je t'ai désignée, corrigea Mathis, avant de lever les bras devant son visage. Ho, ne recommence pas !

– Mmmh, d'accord, ça va pour cette fois.

– Donc en fait, tu es déguisée en ombre, c'est ça ? demanda Erwin à sa sœur.

– Ouais, en gros, c'est ça. Je porte les ténèbres.

– C'est génial !

– C'est poétique, souligna Mathis.

– J'ai faim, lâcha Nil. On attend quoi ?

– Rien, c'est parti !

La bande sortit dans le brouillard, et décida rapidement de se diriger vers le château. Ils devaient récupérer Jorge auparavant, mais le temps pressait. Ils reprenaient les cours dans une demi-heure, et Florine Brindargent n'était pas du genre à pardonner les retards. Mais c'était peine perdue. La demi-heure passée, ils n'avaient toujours pas atteint le château. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, ils avaient atteint le fleuve. Heureusement pour eux, ses rives étaient longées par des barrières solides, et personne ne risquait de tomber à l'eau. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de pont. En effet, les Augures avaient longé la barrière d'un bout à l'autre, et force était de constater que les trois ponts avaient disparus. Il leur fallut encore de longues minutes pour découvrir que les ponts étaient bien là, mais que leur disparition, et la clôture qui les remplaçaient, n'étaient que des illusions. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à traverser le torrent dans l'épais brouillard… sur un pont invisible. Les choses auraient pu s'arrêter là. Mais ils n'étaient qu'à mi-chemin. Cette année, pas de labyrinthe, mais un sol recouvert d'une dalle sombre et glissante. Ceci, combiné au brouillard, et à la présence d'autres élèves errants, acheva de dérouter les pauvres enfants. Après avoir glissé, fait trois tour sur le sol, perdu de vue ses amis pourtant à moins d'un mètre, et croisé un groupe d'élèves allant dans l'autre direction, comment savoir par où se trouvait le château ? Enfin, des élèves eurent la bonne idée de relayer des signaux lumineux du château aux différents pavillons, pour indiquer le chemin le plus direct, et chacun put s'en sortir. Mais l'heure du petit-déjeuner était passée, et tous étaient en retard pour leur premier cours.

Aussi, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant le Grand Réfectoire complètement bondé, où autour des larges tables rondes, chargées de tartes à la citrouille et de cruches de chocolat chaud et de café, étaient regroupé la majorité des élèves de l'Académie, Chasseurs compris. Même les professeurs étaient mêlés aux élèves, et ils virent la directrice en grande conversation avec un groupe d'élèves habillés de blancs réunis autour du docteur. Sûrement des Chasseurs Médicos. Ils trouvèrent Jorge à la même table que Mila et Lucian, déguisé en croque-mort moldu. Nil lui fit un clin d'œil, accompagné d'un geste désignant son costume. Avec eux, Mathieu, Éliza, Maxime, ainsi que Triora en grande conversation avec un homme étrange que Mathis n'avait jamais vu. Celui-ci avait la peau mate, les cheveux poivre et sel, et un long bouc tressé et orné de perles de bois. Ils portaient d'amples vêtements bigarrés, et sentait très fort l'encens. Mais le plus marquant chez lui était ses yeux, dont les iris glacés étaient presque blancs. Alors que les derniers arrivés s'installaient, il se mit à rire, un rire grave et résonnant, et Mathis aperçût une chose fort étrange. Cet homme semblait avoir deux langues, se mouvant indépendamment l'une de l'autre.

– … Et le pire, c'est que la couronne est restée collée à sa main jusqu'à l'arrivée des échevins, racontait Triora.

– Et qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda l'homme étrange.

– Il a haussé les épaules, et leur a dit : "Le roi doit porter la couronne, non ? Personne n'a précisé comment !"

– Ah ah ah ! Je me régale de vos contades, Miss Bellini ! Mais, suis-je impoli ! Présentez-moi plutôt vos camarades fraîchement sis !

– Oh oui, bien sûr Ya Sayidi. Voici Nilüfer, Karol, Émeraude, Mathis, et Erwin, tous élèves en 2ème Aloysia. Et je n'ai pas la chance de connaître cette jeune fille.

– Camille. J'suis la colloc de Karol.

– Eh bien, enchantée, Camille. Les amis, je vous présente le professeur Japhet Sindari, qui enseigne la Divination ici-même. Mais c'est surtout un puissant voyant.

– Que cesse, vous me flattez outre mesure, Miss Bellini ! Je suis fort aise de vous rencontrer, jeunes gens. Souffrez que je m'écarte à présent, il est temps que j'apprête mon prochain enseignement. Il est toujours aussi agréable de discuter avec vous, Miss Bellini.

– Bonne journée, Ya Sayidi. À demain !

– Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, ravi. Passez de joyeuses Halloween. _Alterutrum fatum nos impellit_.

Le professeur s'éloigna sous le regard admiratif de Triora.

– Il a dit quoi ? demanda Nil, brisant soudainement le silence.

– _Alterutrum fatum nos impellit_ , répéta Mila. C'est une formule de politesse latine : "Que le destin nous pousse l'un vers l'autre". En gros, "Je serai ravi de vous revoir".

– D'accord !

– Il cause bizarrement, le mec chelou, commenta Camille.

– C'est un frontalier Franco-Espagnol d'origine arabe, qui a probablement plus de cinquante ans, expliqua Triora. Forcément, il ne va pas parler comme nous…

– Hé, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'as pas vue, lui adressa Mathis. Je pensais que tu étais parti en Italie.

– C'est le cas, en partie. Ils n'ont pas pu obtenir d'autorisation pour un Retourneur de Temps, et comme les emplois du temps ici sont fixes, ça ne passait pas. Du coup, il a fallu s'arranger pour que je suive la totalité des cours, en répartissant mon emploi du temps sur les deux écoles. Du coup, je me retrouve avec la majorité de mes cours à Fin'Arte. Ici, je ne suis plus que la Divination, le Français, et les Runes. Et j'ai des rattrapages le Samedi pour les autres matières, pour les chapitres non enseignés là-bas.

– Eh ben, c'est vachement compliqué. Tout ça pour suivre une option…

– Pas une simple option, corrigea la jeune Italienne. La Peinture Prophétique est un enseignement unique au monde, qui donne un énorme avantage aux voyants italiens. Tu crois vraiment que Leonardo Da Vinci dessinait des avions et des sous-marins parce qu'il avait beaucoup d'imagination ?

– De Vinci, un sorcier !? s'exclama Camille.

– Et probablement le plus grand voyant de son temps, confirma Triora. Nombreux sont les personnages, tout au long de l'histoire moldue, à s'avérer être sorciers…

– Comme qui ?

– Moïse, Pythagore, Olympias d'Épire, Leonardo Da Vinci, Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel, la marquise de Montespan, pour ne citer qu'eux.

– C'est qui, Olympias d'Épire ?

– La mère d'Alexandre le Grand.

– Ce qui fait qu'Alexandre…

– Était un sang-mêlé. Oui. Il n'a jamais suivi d'enseignement, mais son alliance avec Bucéphale ne laisse aucun doute sur ses pouvoirs magiques.

– Bucéphale ?

– Le cheval d'Alexandre, soupira Nil en levant les yeux au ciel. Un cheval si fougueux qu'on le disait carnivore.

– On disait aussi qu'il avait peur de son ombre, ajouta Émi.

– Les deux étaient vrais. Bucéphale était issu d'un croisement improbable entre un cheval et un sombral, d'où son goût pour la viande. Quant à savoir pourquoi il craignait sa propre ombre… Eh bien disons qu'un monstre préfère éviter de se voir. Lucian, un peu de tarte citrouille-clémentine ?

– Non merci, je dois y aller.

– On n'as pas cours avant 10h, aujourd'hui, souligna Mila.

– Si j'allais en cours, je ne serais pas si pressé, répliqua son frère. J'ai une mission, et je dois la remplir coûte que c…

Aussi soudainement qu'une averse, la nuit tomba sur le château. Dehors, la pâle lueur du jour perçant à travers le brouillard disparut purement et simplement, et à l'intérieur, les chandeliers s'éteignirent tous en même temps. Çà et là s'illuminaient déjà les baguettes. La tablée tenta d'allumer les leurs, mais la lueur de leurs baguettes n'éclairait pas plus qu'une luciole.

– Karol… soupira Erwin.

– Non, je ne retirerai pas le collier. Si t'as peur du noir, t'as qu'à partir dans ton coin. Moi je vais essayer de m'introduire dans le labo d'Attorney pour prendre une fiole de sécrétion de bandimon.

– Tu veux faire du détergent ?

– Tu ne veux pas le savoir. Tu viens Camille ?

– J'arrive, répondit la jeune fille.

– Mais… mais… mais…

– Wow, souffla Mathis. Elle avait jamais fait ça avant !

– C'est la première fois qu'elle me plante comme ça.

– Et pour aller voler dans la réserve, souligna Nil. Elle se délure, la p'tite Niafasen !

– Cette Camille a une très mauvaise influence sur elle, bougonna Erwin en croisant les bras. Du vol !

– Mauvaise ? cracha Nil. C'est la première fois depuis qu'on la connait qu'elle prend une décision seule. Et surtout la première fois qu'elle ne te suit pas comme un chien, Erwin.

– Quoi !? s'indigna le garçon. Comment oses…

– Ah bah oui, le coupa-t-elle. Tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'elle décide par elle-même. Les choses changent, tu as maintenant plus besoin d'elle qu'elle de toi. Il te faut à tout prix quelqu'un dans ton ombre, quelqu'un devant qui tu peux briller. C'est fini, le rôle du grand frère sorcier et protecteur. Cracmole ou pas, elle est meilleure que toi, et ça, tu ne peux pas l'accepter.

Rouge de colère, Erwin se précipita hors du Grand Réf, sans même regarder derrière lui. Il bouscula un groupe de 1ère Année qui discutaient devant la porte. Émi jeta un regard noir à Nil.

– T'y es allée un peu fort, la réprimanda-t-elle. Il va faire la gueule pendant des jours !

– La vérité fait mal, répliqua Nil. Il étouffe Karol. Il raconte à qui veut l'entendre qu'il fait tout pour l'intégrer, mais il tire sur la laisse dès qu'elle s'éloigne un peu. J'ai grandi avec quatre frère, dont le plus jeune a trois ans de plus que moi. Je sais ce que c'est d'être la petite sœur de frères qui pensent être mieux placés que moi pour décider de ma vie. Ce n'est pas pour le paysage que j'ai préféré Beauxbâtons à Isis la Grande. C'est pour être loin de ces abrutis. Karol, elle, doit le subir tous les jours. Alors tant qu'il la traitera comme sa protégée et non comme son égale, je serai là pour le remettre à sa place.

– Autour de la table la plupart était bouche bée, à l'exception de Mathis, qui arborait son habituel sourire en coin, et Éliza qui elle souriait franchement. Elle frappa du poing l'épaule de Maxime, qui couina d'indignation, avant de tendre la main vers Nil au-dessus de la table.

– Bien parlé ! Tape-m'en cinq, camarade ! Au diable les grands frères tyranniques, nous sommes des sorcières fières et indépendantes !

– Euh t'as qu'un petit frère, souligna Maxime.

– Ouais, mais j'ai des cousins très envahissants. Enfin beaucoup moins depuis que l'un deux a failli se noyer dans sa propre morve.

– Beuark !

– Liz, on est à table !

– Bah quoi, fit-elle avec un faux air innocent, c'est juste un sort !

– J'ai plus faim, lâcha Maxime.

– Moi non plus, ajouta Mathieu.

– En même temps, ça fait presque une heure et demi que vous vous baffrez, souligna Triora. Surtout toi Mathieu. Le peu de mots qui sortent de ta bouche est largement compensé par la quantité monumentale de nourriture qui y rentre.

– C'est pour compenser tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait cavaler avant même le petit-déjeuner !

– Tu exagères, intervint Mila. Le Pavillon Bleu est juste en face, on a juste eu à avancer tout droit. On a mis à peine un quart d'heure pour atteindre le château. Et encore, on aurait pu aller plus vite si t'étais pas tombé aussi souvent.

Vexé, le jeune homme se tut.

.

* * *

.

La discussion continua un peu, puis vint le temps pour certains de se rendre en cours. Anglais pour Mila et Mathieu, rien pour tous les autres. Les Augures, eux, n'avaient pas cours avant 13h, car la totalité du cours de MST était supprimé. Pour passer le temps, ils voulurent se rendre à l'Étage Blanc. Mais il s'avéra que l'étage n'était pas libre. Toutes les salles blanches étaient verrouillées, et dans l'arène se trouvait la classe de Triora, slalomant à ras du sol entre les mannequins de bois, sous le regard attentif du professeur de Vol. Les Augures décidèrent alors de se rendre au QG de Lucian. Mais la porte était elle aussi verrouillée…

– Attends, pousses-toi !

– Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Mathis.

– _Alohomora_ ! jeta Émi. La porte se déverrouilla.

– Entrons ! s'exclama Nil. Je parie que…

– *Hé !* s'indigna une voix derrière la porte. *C'est privé !*

– *Pousse-toi, Karl, sinon elle va t'écraser entre la porte et le mur*, fit la voix de Lucian en ricanant.

– Merci Lulu.

– Karl, referme derrière eux, ordonna Lucian.

– Collaporta !

– Merci. Chers Augures, vous nous interrompez en pleine préparation pour le Bal des Crocs.

– Le quoi ?

– Dès 17h, le Grand Réfectoire va se transformer en salle de bal pour vampires.

– Quoi !? s'écria Émi. Seul Mathis remarqua l'expression de terreur sur son visage.

– C'est pour ça que le château est plongé dans le noir depuis ce matin. Pour l'ambiance. Après, comme je vous dis, des dizaines de vampires, d'hybrides, et des gars de la Coopération Magique et du Secret vont venir à partir de 17h.

– C'est à la fois un moyen de prévenir tout incident avec le monde moldu pendant les négociations annuelles avec les vampires, et de filer les chocottes aux élèves le jour d'Halloween, intervint Samuel Follet, assis derrière Lucian. On reconnaît bien là notre chère directrice. S'immiscer dans les évènements politiques du pays tout en se faisant passer pour la directrice bienveillante qui s'implique pour ses élèves.

– Samuel, on t'as déjà dit que tu avais le cynisme d'un sorcier de 50 ans ? demanda Karl, l'air de rien.

– En effet, on me le dit souvent.

– Bref, coupa Nil. Vous faites quoi ?

– On prépare une protection contre les vampires.

– De l'ail ?

– L'ail n'est qu'un répulsif. Puissant, certes, mais on ne peut pas les chasser du château comme ça. Non, on enduit nos cols de chemise d'essence d'argent neutralisée. Aucune odeur, aucun risque pour nous, mais si l'un de ces suceurs de sang essaient de planter ses crocs dans notre joli cou, il crèvera… sur le coup. C'est du donnant-donnant : S'ils nous laissent en paix, ils ne craignent rien de nous. S'ils nous attaquent, ils ont perdu d'avance.

– Je veux ça ! s'écria Émi en se précipitant vers lui.

– Doucement, doucement ! s'amusa Lucian. Ce n'est pas encore prêt. Ceci (il désigna le chaudron que Samuel remuait doucement) n'est que la solution de base, qui permet de neutraliser l'argent. En gros, ça retire son odeur et son rayonnement magique, sans pour autant stopper ses effets. Cette préparation précise a en plus pour but de le dissoudre sans avoir à le fondre. Après cela, Gideon doit nous ramener des tubes de cuivre.

– Du cuivre, pourquoi faire ? demanda Mathis.

– Pour le transmuter en argent, par Merlin ! Nous n'allons quand même pas acheter du vrai argent pour le dissoudre ! Et puis Gideon est très bon en transmutation, alors profitons-en.

– Et le cuivre, vous le trouvez où ?

– Bah chez le ferrailleur !

– Au fond du jardin ?

– Non, au Bourg Enchanteur.

– Quoi !? Gideon a quitté le domaine ?

– Bah oui ! Privilège de sorcier majeur, il peut aller et venir à sa guise. Tant qu'il est présent en cours, il fait ce qu'il veut.

– La chance !

– D'ailleurs, ajouta Samuel, beaucoup de Chasseurs rentrent régulièrement chez eux, parfois tous les weekends, parfois même tous les jours, pour ceux qui vivent au Bourg par exemple.

– Émi, t'étais au courant ?

– Non. Ma sœur ne rentrait pas les weekends, en tout cas.

Toc… Toc toc toc… Toc

– Ah, c'est Gideon.

– * _Alohomora_ *… Bonjour à tous ! Collaporta. Ah, je vois que j'ai bien fait de prendre du rab. Je pose ça là ?

– Oui, fait gaffe au chaudron. T'as amené quoi d'autre ?

– Patacitrouilles, crapauds à la menthe, et…

– Des suçacides ! s'écria Lucian. Génial, t'es un seigneur, cousin ! Envoie, vite !

– Ah ah, tiens ! vas-y doucement, tu vas finir par perdre ta langue avec ces horreurs.

Gideon distribua les bonbons, et aida ensuite Samuel à la préparation de la potion. Pendant ce temps, les trois Augures et les deux Légionnaires discutaient joyeusement. Mais rapidement, ils laissèrent la place à Nil et Karl, en pleine joute orale. Nil était tombé sur un os avec le jeune Urtica, dont la répartie n'avait égale que le cynisme. Ils se balançaient des piques de plus en plus affreuses, au point que l'une d'entre elle, de la part de Nil, parvint à tirer une grimace à Mathis. Karl et Nil, eux, arboraient tous deux des sourires d'arlequins, jubilants d'avoir trouvé un adversaire à leur taille. Cela dura tant et si bien que vint l'heure d'aller en cours pour les Urticas. Arts pour les 3ème Année, Tatouage Runique pour Gideon. Les Augures restants se réfugièrent dans la bibliothèque, pour patienter avant midi. Peu avaient faim, mais l'odeur provenant du couloir, malgré la porte fermée, était fort alléchante. Ils décidèrent de manger avec les Urticas, et Mathis profita d'un micro-moment d'intimité dans le couloir pour interpeler Émi.

– Tu as vraiment peur des vampires.

C'était un constat, pas une question.

– Oui, et ? se braqua la jeune fille.

– Rien, c'est normal. Mais d'où te vient cette terreur ? Et me sers pas l'habituelle excuse de la phobie, toute phobie a son origine.

– Ouah, tu fréquentes trop Mila pour ton bien, toi, tu vires psychomage !

– Ah ah ! Peut-être ?

– Quand j'avais quatre ou cinq ans, nous sommes allés en Bulgarie. À l'hôtel où l'on s'était rendu, la chambre qui nous était réservée était auparavant occupée par un homme, un marchand de passage, qui n'était pas reparu le matin même. Ayant été payé la veille, l'hôtelier ne s'était pas inquiété outre mesure, pensant que le marchand était reparti très tôt. Mais le soir même, alors que je sortais pour me rendre aux toilettes sur le palier, j'ai vu un vampire, le menton dégoulinant de sang, traînant derrière lui le cadavre un homme bedonnant. Sûrement le marchand disparu. Ce monstre a osé me faire un clin d'œil avant de retourner dans sa chambre l'air de rien.

– Eh beh…

– C'est plus que de la peur. Ce sont des _monstres abjects_ , et bien que ma nature, et les enseignements de mon grand-père, m'empêchent de souhaiter leur mort, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec eux. Imagine, il va peut-être être là !

– Qui ?

– Bah celui que j'ai vu dans l'hôtel. Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Je n'irai pas au banquet ce soir. Je vais demander au Sondeur s'il peut m'envoyer un peu de nourriture à la salle commune, mais je ne mets pas les pieds à ce bal macabre. Dès la sortie du cours de balai, je fonce au Pavillon Rouge, et j'y reste jusqu'à demain. D'ailleurs, je vais demander à Lucian une fiole de sa potion, et je la jette à la gueule du premier individu trop pâle que je croise.

– Ouh, je ne te reconnais plus, là ! Du calme, Émi ! Tiens, parle-moi plutôt des loups-garous.

– Quoi, les loups-garous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux. Ce n'est pas comparable !

– Loin de moi cette idée, fit Mathis en levant les mains en signe de paix. Je veux juste savoir à quel point ils sont différents des histoires moldus.

– Ah, hum… Eh bien pas tant que ça, en fait. La seule différence est que la plupart arrive à se contrôler s'ils prennent de la potion Tue-Loup juste avant le lever de lune. Une merveilleuse invention, cette potion. Et ils sont quasiment immunisés à la magie.

– Quoi d'autre ?

– Il y a un pays enclavé en Russie, presque exclusivement peuplé de Lycans, bien que quelques Mordus s'y soient installés. On appelle "Lycan" tous ceux qui sont nés Loups-Garous, et "Mordus" ceux qui ont été contaminés.

– J'avais compris, pour les Mordus.

– D'ailleurs, un Mordu aura la plupart du temps un enfant sain s'il le fait avec une sorcière, et inversement, mais un Lycan n'aura que des enfants Lycans, peu importe la nature de son autre parent.

– Et si l'un des parents est un Lycan, et l'autre un Vampire ?

– Euh… Je doute fortement que ce soit possible, ces deux races se haïssent probablement encore plus que les sorciers les craignent.

– Et toi, tu as peur des Loups-Garous ?

– Non. Mon oncle est un Mordu, et bien que je ne le vois que très rarement, il est toujours adorable.

– Tu ne le vois pas à cause de… sa nature ?

– Non, parce qu'il vit en Irlande ! Le fait qu'il soit lycanthrope ne change absolument rien. Il a été mordu quand lui et ma mère étaient petits, et il s'en tire très bien. L'Irlande est un des seuls pays au monde à considérer les Mordus comme des sorciers. Ils disposent de vastes plaines dégagées, et de nombreuses protections magiques autour des villes et villages, sorciers comme moldus. En fait, contrairement à la zone Lycane en Russie, qui est une enclave enfermant les lycanthropes au cœur d'un pays sorcier, on peut considérer que les sorciers Irlandais leur laissent le pays, et s'enferment eux même. D'un côté ou de l'autre de la barrière, ils sont toujours à l'abri. La seule différence est la liberté accordée aux Loups-Garous, les premières victimes de cette mutation mensuelle.

– C'est fou, quand même, souligna Mathis. Tu mets autant de verve à défendre les Loups-Garous qu'à attaquer les Vampires.

– C'est un ressenti personnel, je ne force personne à penser comme moi…

– En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'y être, moi !

Le repas du midi, fort copieux, était majoritairement constitué de ce qui aurait pu être du rôti d'éléphant, tant les quantités étaient gargantuesques, farci à la semoule de blé et marinée dans la menthe et la cannelle. Le très court répit avant le cours de Biologie fut à peine suffisant pour digérer les quantités énormes de nourriture avalées. La situation était d'autant plus dramatique que comme l'an passé, un épouvantard errait à chaque étage, le plus souvent juste devant la porte des toilettes. Puis le moment de retourner en cours vint, et le parchemin-emploi du temps les rappela à l'ordre dans un bourdonnement. Mathis sortit le sien de sa poche, et le déplia.

– Ah, tiens, on a nous aussi cours au 3ème Droite, je me demande ce qu'on va y faire. D'ailleurs, le parchemin indique 12h57, il faudrait qu'on se dépêche. Lucian, t'as fini avec ma chemise ?

– Oui, tiens, tu peux la remettre. Bon cours à vous !

– Merci ! Eh, n'empêche, c'est sympa les nouvelles améliorations du _parchenda_.

– Du quoi !?

– Du "parchenda". Du parchemin-agenda. Bon, c'est plus un planning qu'un agenda, mais parcheplanning, ça sonne moins bien…

– T'as le don pour optimiser ton temps de parole, toi !

– Le silence et d'or, la parole est d'argent. Or, le temps, c'est de l'argent. Donc parler, c'est une perte de temps.

– Logique implacable, se moqua Karl. Je la retiens celle-là !

Dans la salle, Mathis, Émi et Nil retrouvèrent les jumeaux. Karol était encore avec Camille, en train de plaisanter, et Erwin boudait dans son coin. Mathis fit mine d'aller vers lui, mais le regard que le jeune allemand lui jeta valait tous les refus du monde. Mathis haussa alors les épaules, et se dirigea vers les filles.

– Alors, demanda-t-il, vous vous êtes fait chopées ?

– Oui, sourit Camille.

– Et ? C'est tout ?

– Célestia nous a demandé ce qu'on faisait dans la réserve, et pourquoi on avait besoin de ça, et on lui a expliqué. Et elle nous a laissé partir en rigolant.

– Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

– Pas devant elle. Mais ça me fait bizarre de parler d'elle comme "Miss Attorney" alors qu'elle n'a que cinq ans de plus que mon frère.

– Que cinq ans !? s'écria Nil. Ton frère en Chasse !?

– Bah oui ! Il est en 8ème Année. Plus deux ans d'apprentissage auprès d'un maître en potions, plus un an de formation d'enseignement. Et c'est la deuxième année qu'elle travaille ici. Donc elle a cinq ans de plus qu'Arthur, et moi six ans de moins que lui. Elle est assez jeune pour être ma sœur !

– Mais c'est une prof !

– Les duellistes Seniors appellent Malwen Carter par son prénom, souligna Mathis.

– Mais c'est Carter, c'est pas pareil…

– Et il parait même que les Chasseurs tutoient certains profs. Et puis pas pareil en quoi ? Il est jeune aussi ! Je suis sûr que ça serait pareil avec Miss Brindargent si elle n'était pas directrice-adjointe.

– Et… il y a qui d'autre en profs "jeunes", selon toi ?

– Eh bien déjà Gabrielle Delacour. J'ai déjà entendu Gideon dire "Salut Gaby !", et elle lui a répondu avec le sourire. Ensuite… Olivier Fauchet. Tu aurais dû le voir dans la voiture avec mon frère, quand je suis parti pour la première fois au Bourg. J'étais son dernier élève de la matinée, et il est parti avec moi. Eh bien, un vrai gosse !

– Ouais mais à part eux…

– Le nouveau prof d'Anglais, Travis. Euh… Lloyd Travis, je crois. Je parie qu'en dehors des cours, c'est le même que Delacour. Et puis on a encore Alterio Delambrosía ! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il est vieux, lui !

– Ah, ouais, c'est vrai…

– Bah oui ! C'est le seul prof avec qui on passe notre temps à faire des jeux, à rigoler, à chahuter. Lui, il est carrément comme Attorney, le sérieux des cours en moins. On ne connaît pas la plupart des profs d'options, mais une bonne moitié des profs qu'on a sont jeunes !

– Mouais. Ça reste des profs.

– Nil coincée, c'est une première !

– Je ne suis pas coincée, je respecte les professeurs !

– Eh, on ne leur manque pas de respect en…

– Hep, jeunes gens ! les interpela le prof de Biologie. Vous discuterez plus tard, approchez plutôt. Karol, retire-moi cette pierre de Nouvelle Lune !

– Mais comment…

– Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, jeune fille. Allez, hop hop hop, _¡ Vamos !_

– Bien, monsieur !

– Rapprochez-vous tous ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, cet endroit n'est pas du tout adapté à nos cours. Mais les consignes sont claires. Tout cours en extérieur est rapatrié à l'intérieur le temps de cette journée. Et, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, quelle est la leçon principale que les colons nous ont appris ?

– Que c'est mieux chez les autres ? tenta Nil.

– Très drôle, Nilüfer, mais non. Ils nous appris que si l'environnement nous est hostile, ce n'est pas à nous de nous adapter, mais à l'environnement de s'adapter à nous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à faire apparaître des fleurs à volonté. Bien sûr, il existe des dizaines de sorts pour cela. Mais en tant qu'Aloysia, il me semble important de vous apprendre à faire apparaître de la verveine.

– Vous étiez à Aloysia, Monsieur ?

– Je serai pour toujours Aloysia, de cœur et de fait. L'Ordre n'est pas qu'un nom et une couleur, c'est un état d'esprit. Mais nous nous égarons. La formule est simple : _Aloysiae_ , et un simple coup de baguette suffit. Le cours l'est tout autant : Transformez-moi cette salle en véritable serre à verveine. S'il vous vient l'envie de tester l'emploi de variateurs, garder ceci en mémoire : _Aloysiae Corporem_ est une _très_ mauvaise idée.

L'idée en fit rire plus d'un. Au début, chacun tenta de faire apparaître sa verveine comme demandé. Mais le sort étant extrêmement simple, les choses dégénèrent rapidement. Partout se mirent à pousser les fleurs de toutes les couleurs. À l'aide du Sagitta, Ils se mirent même à couvrir le plafond. Puis vint une idée à Émi.

– _Rubrum Aloysiae Maxima Sagitta_ !

Un puissant trait de lumière jaillit de sa baguette. Lorsqu'il percuta le mur, il y eut un flash de lumière verte, et une immense plante couverte de boutons sortit du mur. Celle-ci s'étendit en avant, et alors qu'elle touchait presque le plafond, les boutons se mirent à éclore. D'immenses fleurs de verveine rouge au puissant parfum complétèrent à merveille la composition florale.

– Magnifique ! commenta le professeur Delambrosía. Cela mérite sans conteste un Or en création. Allez, filez vite, que cela ne vous retombe pas dessus. J'assume entièrement la responsabilité de ce chef-d'œuvre, bien que vous en soyez les artistes. Allez, filez jeunesse !

La journée se termina par le cours d'Arts Magiques. De ce côté, rien à signaler, si ce ne fut l'ambiance. C'est fou comme certains profs ont le don de vous faire oublier que le jour est à la célebration. Il n'y avait qu'elle, ou à la limite Titus Le Moal, pour donner un contrôle le jour d'Halloween. Mais la Vélane du Chaos leur aurait collé un contrôle le matin de Noël si c'était possible. Après ce cours d'un ennui désastreux, le moment du bal arriva. Dehors, le brouillard était levé, la nuit ayant pris le relai. Mathis et Nil se dépêchèrent de raccompagner Émi au Pavillon Rouge. Heureusement, en l'absence du brouillard et de la dalle glissante, et grâce au retour des ponts, le trajet fut rapide. Une fois Émi à l'abri, ils retournèrent vers le château, d'où surgissait déjà une musique énergique. Le Bal des Crocs commençait.

.

* * *

.

Le Grand Réf avait été, encore une fois, complètement transformé. Tout autour de la salle, le long des quatre murs, étaient disposées de longues tables de bois sombre où les élèves discutaient avec timidité, ou buvaient d'étranges liquides rouges servis par des cruches flottant dans les airs. Au centre de la salle, une terrasse surélevée où de nombreuses tables rondes gravitaient autour d'une longue tablée d'acier et de verre. Aux tables rondes, des vampires. C'était la première fois que Mathis en voyait, s'il ne comptait pas l'étrange individu au Bourg (et il n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire, d'ailleurs), et pour en voir… Ils étaient des dizaines, à voir dans des coupes un liquide rouge qui ne devait pas être le jus de framboises circulant au-dessus des tables des élèves.

À la table centrale, des dignitaires du Gouvernement, qu'ils avaient déjà vus au Bal de Nouvel An, mêlés à d'autres vampires plus impressionnants que ceux autour. À un bout de cette table se trouvaient le prévôt et la directrice Maxime. À l'autre bout, un vampire vêtu d'une véritable cuirasse digne d'un RPG, toute de pics et d'ornements macabres. De cette armure vivante dépassait une tête pâle aux cheveux blancs noués en catogan, et surmontés d'une fine couronne de métal noir, et aux yeux rouges et luisants. À ses côtés, une vampiresse, sans conteste la personne la plus intimidante de la salle. Très grande, dépassant d'une bonne tête le vampire engoncé dans son armure, elle était toute fine, et son corps était moulé dans une tenue de cuir gris, équipée de dizaines de poches. Une jupe de cuir ceignait ses hanches, complétant la tenue. Elle avait pour seul ornement un médaillon dont la chaîne servait à nouer ses cheveux blonds en un chignon sophistiqué, et dont le médaillon pendait devant sa nuque. Assise à côté de Mathis, Mila leur présenta les différents protagonistes.

– Là, à côté de Madame Maxime, vous reconnaissez peut-être le Prévôt de France. Je n'ai jamais su comment il s'appelait. Vous me pardonnerez, je suis Belge après tout, je suis peu impliquée dans votre politique. J'ai déjà bien du mal à retenir tous les noms des collègues de mon père…

– C'est Charleroi Vantreau, indiqua Nil. Ancien leader du Parti Progressiste, et Prévôt depuis 8 ans. Il est repassé à la boutique des parents d'Émi pendant les vacances, et sa sœur a bien évidemment bavé devant sa "prestance de leader naturel", et n'a pu s'empêcher de lui faire un exposé sur sa carrière. Heureusement pour moi, elle m'a épargné les détails.

– Merci, Nil. À droite du Prévôt, le Garde du Secret. C'est en France le garant du Secret Magique. Toute interaction entre le monde magique et le monde moldu est sous son contrôle absolu. Il est la frontière incarnée. Même entre ta famille et toi, Mathis. S'il y avait eu le moindre risque, il aurait sans hésité envoyé ses Oubliators pour arranger la mémoire de ta mère et de ton frère.

– Comment il s'appelle ?

– Personne ne le sait. Encore un secret de plus.

– Et en face ?

– Euh… un vampire. Je ne les connais pas tous, excuse-moi. Par contre, à la gauche de celui-ci, c'est Amarys de Pestevoile, vice-ambassadrice de l'Ordre Vampirique du Bénélux. Là, l'homme qui remet son chapeau en place, c'est Lionel Moulins, l'Adjoint aux affaires internes. À sa droite, Tom Furet, le Princeps Scabinus, c'est-à-dire le dirigeant du corps des Échevins.

– C'est qui ça, les Échevins ?

– C'est les "applicateurs" de la loi. C'est un concept médiéval : Les tenants de l'ordre et les garants de la loi n'appartenaient pas au même corps de garde. Aujourd'hui encore, Les Gendarmages protègent la population magique, et les Échevins appliquent la loi. À côté, le vieil homme…

– Scipion Sirtesente, dernier septère Français.

– Bien, Mathis ! On dit que Grindelwald était lui-même un septère. En voyant ce vieux sage, on a du mal à y croire. D'ailleurs, en parlant de vieux sage, le barbu en robe blanche, qui drague ouvertement la jeune vampiresse, c'est Enguerrand McArzhelenn, dit le Corbeau des Mers, directeur de l'Université Druidique, et membre du Cercle de Brocéliande. Là, la femme en tailleur si serré qu'on voit son cœur battre d'ici, c'est Églantine Pincebois, Administratrice en Chef du Gendarmagium. Une vraie peau de vache. Le vampire en face d'elle, c'est Venceslas III de Pestevoile, conseiller financier du Roi des Vampires d'Occident. En bout de table, tout enserré dans son affreuse armure, le frère du Roi, et son représentant, Sencavolk Dintr Starovekrev.

– Pourquoi donc a-t-il besoin d'un représentant ? Il est invalide ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

– Oh, sa majesté Mocnýkrál Dintr Starovekrev ne se déplace guère en personne, il a de nombreux ennemis, surtout parmi les sorciers. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas des plus tolérants.

– Et la femme à côté de son frère ?

– Ah, la meilleure pour la fin ! Voici la Comtesse Vilhelmina Senąkraujas, célèbre et sulfureuse cousine au second degré de l'Empereur de l'Alliance Vampirique Balto-Slave. Officiellement, elle n'a pas de réel pouvoir au sein de l'Alliance. Mais officieusement, elle ne cède en puissance qu'à l'Empereur lui-même, et encore.

– Un royaume, et un empire ?

– Tout à fait. À eux deux, ils représentent les deux plus grandes nations vampiriques d'Europe. Les vampires sont un peuple en diaspora, apatrides, mais la Noblesse est un puissant moteur de cohésion. Contrairement à la lycanthropie, le vampirisme ne se transmet pas par morsure. On naît vampire, point. C'est pour cette raison que les relations inter-espèces sont encore plus condamnées du côté Vampire que du côté Sorcier, car contrairement aux nés-moldus, aucun non-vampire ne peux donner naissance à un vampire, et les sang-mêlés affaiblissent l'espèce.

– Je vois ! Et, tu ne connais personne d'autre autour de cette table ?

– L'homme entre la vieille Pincebois et la Comtesse, je ne sais pas son nom, mais c'est l'Ambassadeur de France en Lituanie, il fait office de traducteur.

– Et ceux tout autour ?

– Sûrement des courtisans des deux côtés.

– Mais, il n'y a aucun vampire français ?

– Oh, sûrement que si, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne connais pas tous ceux qui sont à la table centrale. Quant aux autres, ce n'est même pas la peine.

La présentation des invités de marque les ayant occupés un bon moment, le temps du repas fut venu. Plats chargés de viandes saignantes, et de divers mets rougeoyants, des carottes rouges et betteraves râpées en entrée à la gelée de fruit rouge au dessert. Mathis avait constaté, non sans en rire sous cape, que le rôti était piqueté d'ail. La directrice protégeait ses élèves, sans se préoccuper du confort de ses invités. Plusieurs fois, des vampires tentant de s'approcher pour nouer le contact avec certaines jeunes filles reculèrent précipitamment, fronçant le nez. La scène, humiliante pour ces vampires, était particulièrement hilarante pour les élèves y assistant. Cependant, lorsqu'un des mordeurs victime de ce manège sembla aller se plaindre à Sencavolk, celui-ci lui mit une claque derrière la tête, avant de se moquer ouvertement de lui, tous crocs dehors.

.

* * *

.

Voilà. À la fin, les vampires bouffent tous les élèves, et meurent empoisonnés. **FIN**.

Je rigole, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	6. Leçon de Vol et leçon de vie

Hej ! Je vois que ce petit chapitre vampirique vous a plu ! J'ai eu peur à un moment… et pis je me suis rappelé que passé les clichés, tout le monde aimait les vampires. Ça doit pas être le tein blafard, sinon je… hum enfin bref. Bon, comme vous allez le constater, les réponses aux reviews sont massives. C'est normal, c'est bientôt Noël. Le rapport ? Il n'y en a aucun, pourquoi ?

.

 **Réponses aux Reviews !**

Bonjour **Ywëna** ! Je suis content de ton active participation au wiki !  
Elle est cool, Karol, hein ? Moi je trouve que Camille a une très bonne influence sur elle, n'en déplaise à son frère ! En fait je dirais que c'est son frère qui a prit les idées comme quoi les cracmols étaient inférieurs. Elle a toujours été éduquée dans l'optique de devenir une puissante sorcière héritière. Et finalement pas de magie… forcément, c'est la déchéance. Mais grâce à ses fréquentations, elle a prit conscience d'un truc : elle reste de fait une puissante héritière, magie ou non. Donc elle estime ne pas avoir à s'écraser : c'est une princesse Castle, nom d'un botruc en mousse !  
Oui j'ai parlé de Montespan, c'était fait exprès ! Par contre, pas de bol… c'était dans Le Parfum ! (quand Draco cite le Roi-Soleil)  
Oui, Émi est traumatisée par les suceurs de sang. La pauvre.  
De toute façon, il y a un manque d'un peu tout, à Poudlard : de niveau, de profs compétents, d'équité… alors pourquoi pas d'imagination ?  
Maaais non, c'est pas compliqué ! Il y a deux dynasties qui règnent sur l'Europe Vampirique : la famille royale Dintr Starovekrev qui règne sur le Royaume Vampirique d'Occident en Europe Centrale, et la famille impériale Senąkraujas qui règne sur l'Alliance Vampirique Balto-Slave en Europe de l'Est. Et les autres, on s'en fout, c'est des "satellites" quelconques.  
J'essaie en général de ne pas trop m'approcher de Grande-Bretagne quand je contruis l'univers, pour ne pas empiéter sur toi… mais forcément : la mère d'Émi est irlandaise, son familier est un phénix irlandais (autre nom de l'augurey), … enfin, content que ça te plaise. Ça me semblait bizarre que les victimes de morsures soient considérés de la même manière que ceux qui naissent de deux parents lycans, surtout par ces derniers. Mais je ne peux t'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir envisagé : t'es trop gentille pour penser tout de suite au racisme.

Hello **Sengetsu** ! T'as bien raison ! Pour citer un vieux post de Dorkly : "Les Poufsouffles sont les seuls à n'avoir perdu quasiment personne pendant la guerre. Pourquoi ? Parce que pendant que les autres se querellaient pour des futilités, nous nous entraînions pour affronter les véritables problèmes. Nous étions les seuls prêts lorsqu'Il est revenu. Et en plus, notre salle commune est à côté des cuisines, donc on bouffe quand on veut."  
Alors figure-toi que non, ça ne la prend pas souvent… pour l'instant. En revanche, transformer l'Académie en lieu de rendez-vous mondain, oui c'est une (facheuse) habitude. Il n'y a qu'à voir le Bal Annuel…  
Alors, franchement, je ne sais pas s'il était humain. Je ne me suis pas amusé à goûter. Mais à l'aspect, c'était du vrai sang, en tout cas. Alors, en l'occurence, je prépare un article détaillé sur les vampires de mon univers, qui devrait arriver d'ici peu sur le wiki (genre dans le weekend). Mais sinon pour faire court : il doivent à tout prix boire du sang, parce que leur ne se régénère pas, mais ils doivent en plus manger pour les mêmes raisons que nous (mais pas n'importe quoi, ils sont fragiles).  
Alors, oui, Émi se téléporte facilement. Chez les sorciers, on appelle ça le transplanage. Non, je rigole, c'est une erreur idiote, je corrige ça rapidement ! En revanche, elle ne risque rien, les pavillons sont défendus par des puissants enchantements anti-intrus (voir wiki, et aussi un cours de rune dans le tome 1).  
Il faut savoir qu'Halloween est une fête très importante dans la communauté sorcière. Même chez ces coincés de Poudlard, on y fait la fête. Alors… voilà ce que ça donne en France, avec une directrice un peu insouciante sur les bords. Mais ça vaut pas Durmstrang, crois-moi !  
Tout est plus cool que Trelawney. D'ailleurs, tu as vu les scènes coupées du cinquième film la concernant ? J'ai pleuré de rire ! Alors oui, on va revoir Japhet Sindari. Peut-être pas dans le tome 2… mais il est l'un des profs d'options, donc il va _forcément_ revenir dans le tome 3, dès la réunion de rentrée. Et pour Camille, aucun souci, elle reviendra !  
Alors là, excuse-moi, j'ai ri. C'était pas pour me moquer… mais t'as quand même choisi le nom le moins compliqué de tous ! Sencavolk, c'est pas compliqué ! en plus c'est phonétiquement "proche" de ton pseudo : [Sɛngetsu] et [Sɛntsavo:k]. Si tu veux tout savoir, ça veut dire Loup Ténébreux en Slovène.  
Et pour les autres questions… c'est moooort ! SPOIL SPOIL SPOIL

Coucou **titietrominet** ! Je me suis lâché sur le costume de Karol, hé hé hé ! Content que ça t'ai plu !  
Ben tu vois, moi aussi, je trouvais ça dommage. Du coup, oui, je vais en reparler plus tard, leur faire une petite (?) place. Mais aucun risque que ça tourne à la Twilight ! Pas le moindre ! Je vais passer tout mon ressenti personnel sur l'histoire, et énoncer "objectivement" : les créatures de cette saga sont une insulte à la cryptozoologie.  
Pas froid au yeux, hein ? Pour citer un certain Draco Malefoy, à propos d'un certain hybride demi-géant (comme notre chère directrice) : "C'est Hagrid […]. Mais il n'est pas courageux, il est stupide, ce qui est très différent". En fait je ne dirais pas qu'ils sont stupides, mais je pense qu'il leur manque la partie "instinct de conservation" du cerveau.

.

Voilà. Et sinon, dans ce chapitre : des conneries à ne pas faire, des démonstrations de magie de mauvais goût, et un pavé proportionnellement indigeste à l'importance de son contenu (parce que votre humble serviteur aime aussi s'amuser à vous torturer).

 _Et quand je crie "Avada Kedavra", tout le monde se jette au sol !_

.

* * *

.

 **6) Leçon de Vol et leçon de vie**

– Hé, les gars ! Vous avez lu le journal !?

– Non, que se passe-t-il ?

– L'homme au masque, il a été aperçu près de Carnon !

– Quoi ?

– Poussez-vous, je veux voir !

– L'homme au masque, celui qui a tué…

– Oui ! Il a été surpris par une troupe de Gendarmages en civil alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer un groupe de moldus.

– Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Ils l'ont choppé ?

– Il s'est enfui ?

– Il a transplané, mais a eu le temps de lancer un _Kedavra_ sur les Gendarmages… Un agent a été touché.

– Oh…

Vautré sur un canapé à côté d'Émi, Mathis regardait de loin le groupe d'Aloysia qui s'agitait dans la salle commune. Ainsi, les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas. Heureusement, le problème restait centré sur le Sud de la France, et la plupart de leurs familles vivaient bien plus au Nord. Cependant, c'était étrange que l'homme ait pu sortir de la zone bouclée par le Gendarmagium, transplaner dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, et retourner dans la zone comme si de rien n'était. À moins que la zone bouclée ne soit pas la bonne…

– Hé les gens, on va en quoi ? demanda Nil dans un baillement.

– Français.

– On va déjeuner ?

– Pas faim…

– La flemme…

– Mal à la tête…

– Petites natures ! Émi, tu viens ?

– J'arrive !

– Karol, Mathis, Camille, je vous salue bien !

– J'ai mal à la tête… répéta Camille. Z'auriez pas un petit remontant ?

– Moi non, mais mon frère doit en avoir.

Mathis se tourna vers la jeune fille, qui était restée avec eux depuis la veille. Le matin même, il avait constaté avec étonnement que ses yeux si clairs, qu'il pensait être un déguisement, étaient tout à fait naturels.

– C'est mort, intervint-il. Entre le fait qu'il te reproche d'être une mauvaise influence, et sa dispute avec Nil à cause de cela, tu n'es pas vraiment dans ses bonnes grâces.

– Tu l'as vu ce matin ? demanda Karol.

– À peine. Il m'a dit bonjour vite fait, et il est parti.

– Il est peut-être avec Jorge ? Lui aussi a une petite sœur.

– Oh, à mon avis Jorge lui tiendrait le même discours que Nil.

– Au fait, elle lui a dit quoi, Nil ?

– En gros, qu'il arrête de te tenir en laisse en se faisant passer pour le grand frère bienveillant et protecteur.

– Elle exagère un peu… intervint Camille.

– Oh, elle a été dure, mais ça va le faire réfléchir. Elle n'a pas entièrement tort. Si mon frère se comportait comme lui se comporte avec toi parfois, il y a longtemps que je lui aurais mis les points sur les i. Avec élan.

– J'ai mal à la tête…

– La ferme, Camille. Moi j'ai mal au ventre, mais je ne vomis pas sur ta robe pour te le rappeler. Alors souffre en silence.

– Mathis… soupira Karol.

– Bah quoi ? Elle va finir par me faire mal au crâne aussi à force de se plaindre.

– Je t'emmerde, Devaux.

– De même, Hastier. Hé les filles, vous savez on va faire quoi en Français ?

– Dictée, et ensuite on commence un nouveau chapitre.

– Sur ?

– L'accord du participe passé.

– Facile, avec "être" ça s'accorde, avec "avoir" ça s'accorde pas. Pas de quoi en faire un chapitre !

– Si seulement c'était aussi simple… soupira Camille.

– Quoi, c'est pas ça !?

– Pas tout à fait…

En effet, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Mais Mathis n'avait pas la tête à se préoccuper de l'accord du participe avec le COD s'il est placé devant l'auxiliaire "avoir". Il aurait largement le temps les semaines suivantes de maudire l'emmerdeur qui avait inventé cette règle. Pour l'instant, il lui revenait, en tant que chef naturel des Augures, de réconcilier ses ouailles. Ou plutôt de réconcilier Erwin avec les autres. Pour lui et Émi, aucun souci. Il suffirait d'arrondir les angles. En revanche, il lui faudrait demander un effort de diplomatie à Jorge, qui ne cachait pas son support à Nil. Pour Karol, les choses s'arrangeraient d'elle-même après le problème principal réglé. Non, pas Nil. Erwin lui-même. De simples excuses de la part de Nil suffiraient au final, mais il fallait d'abord qu'Erwin accepte qu'elle avait raison. Certes, elle y était allée un peu fort. Mais comme on dit chez les moldus, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Mathis Devaux, pas encore 12 ans, et déjà diplomate.

Le prochain cours n'étant qu'à 15h, Mathis eut largement le temps de mettre les choses en place. Tout d'abord, il sépara les Augures en deux groupes. D'un côté, Émi, Erwin et lui. De l'autre, Nil, Jorge, et Karol. Puis il parvint à ouvrir les discussions par personne interposé. Lui négociait pour Erwin auprès de Nil, pendant que Jorge faisait l'inverse. Voyant que les choses s'arrangeaient, le groupe se rapprocha. Nil et Erwin ne s'adressaient pas directement la parole, et la tension était encore palpable entre les jumeaux. Mais les choses s'amélioraient. L'étape suivante était de discuter en tête à tête avec Erwin dans leur chambre. En attendant, le cours de Vol commençait. Et comme l'an passé, en cette même journée de Toussaint, le domaine était envahi par les fantômes.

– Aujourd'hui, commença le professeur Undermacht, nous allons travailler le vol vertical. Enfourchez tous vos balais… Bien. Pour voler à la verticale, il vous faut tirer le manche en arrière de manière à vous redresser le plus possible. Mais le défi ne réside pas tant dans l'effort nécessaire pour redresser le manche que dans la difficulté de vous maintenir en équilibre. Qui d'entre vous a déjà expérimenté le vol vertical, avec succès ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent.

– Émeraude, démonstration !

Sans attendre, Émi braqua son balai en position vertical d'un habile coup de talon, avant de décoller comme une fusée. Grâce à son Éclair de Feu Suprême, elle remonta en un instant la profondeur du gouffre, avant de se laisser retomber dans l'autre sens. À mi-chemin, elle braqua son balai presque à la verticale pour ralentir sa chute, puis revint se poser.

– Merci, Émeraude. Voici, jeunes gens, ce que je ne veux absolument pas vous voir faire. Ce que je vous demande, c'est la technique qu'elle a employé pour ralentir sa chute. Braquage arrière. S'il vous vient l'envie de faire les singes sur vos balais, grand bien vous en fasse, mais pas dans mon cours. Pas en 2ème Année, en tout cas ! Allez, on décolle deux par deux, dans l'ordre alphabétique des noms. Baptiste, Nilüfer, allez-y.

Rapidement, les jeunes sorciers s'adaptèrent aux consignes de plus en plus précises du professeur. Celui-ci avait un don pour l'enseignement, et les petits Aloysia maîtrisaient leurs balais à vue d'œil. Cependant, un évènement vint perturber le cours jusque-là tranquille. Des dizaines de fantômes se mirent à envahir le terrain, tourbillonnants çà et là. La température chuta d'un coup, tirant un frisson à plusieurs élèves. Le professeur Undermacht pinça les lèvres, et laissa échapper un grognement. Finalement, il haussa les épaules, et fit signe aux élèves.

– C'est l'occasion pour vous d'apprendre à voler avec une visibilité réduite ! Vous me faites quarante cycles à cinq mètres, puis vingt-cinq à quinze mètres. Sens antihoraire, un par un, toujours dans l'ordre alphabétique. Vous partez au top d'horloge. Top !… Top!…

Et ainsi de suite. Au dixième "Top", ce fut le tour de Mathis. Il décolla d'un coup de talon, et fila à la suite de ses camarades. C'est alors qu'il traversa son premier fantôme. L'an passé, il avait réussi à habilement les éviter dans les couloirs du château. La sensation était désagréable au possible. On aurait dit qu'il traversait une immense toile d'araignée gelée. Sauf que, au lieu de se limiter à la peau, la sensation s'étendait à chaque millimètre cube de son être. Mathis se demanda ce qui était le pire : avoir des toiles d'araignées dans les entrailles, ou dans la tête. Dans un virage particulièrement encombré, il traversa une demi-douzaine de spectres, et dût réprimer un haut-le-cœur. Ce fut le pire cours de Vol en deux ans. Les dizaines de fantômes traversés, couplés aux dizaines de tours rapides, eurent raison de l'estomac de la plupart. Mathis parvint, tant bien que mal, à conserver le contenu de son estomac à sa juste place, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de tous. Lise Degontreau vomit même sur les pieds du prof, qui poussa un cri indigné fort peu masculin. Ce fut la première fois en plusieurs années que l'infirmerie accueillit tant d'élèves à la fois.

…

La journée du lendemain commençait par un cours d'Enchantements. Fait étrange, ils n'avaient pas cours dans une des salles habituelles, mais en extérieur, à l'avant du Château. Miss Delacour les y attendait, assise sur le rebord de l'immense Fontaine Flamel.

– Bien le bonjour, vaillants étudiants. Aujourd'hui, nous n'allons pas nous enfermer dans une salle de cours, à potasser des sorts comme des vieux mages grabataires. Nous allons apprendre… En nous amusant. _Elasticus_ !

La zone au sol que sa baguette pointait se changea en une étrange matière translucide violacée. La prof se précipita dessus, et se mit à rebondir, de plus en plus haut. Le sol s'était comme changé en trampoline ! Elle retourna sur la terre ferme d'un bond habile, et salua son public, qui applaudit à tout rompre.

– _Elasticus_ , sortilège de ramolissement. Il est capable de changer n'importe quelle élément non vivant en une étrange gelée. L'effet est temporaire, et son application va de la protection anti-chute à la démolition de bâtisses, en passant bien sûr par le trampoline à moindre coût. La gestuelle consiste à tracer une sorte de S étiré au milieu. Comme _ceci_. Notez que je recule à peine, pour le bas. Ceci était pour la démonstration, mais en vérité, le geste n'a pas besoin d'être aussi ample. Hop ! Quant à la formule, il convient de la prononcer comme pour les sorts de verrouillage et de déverrouillage, c'est-à-dire au même rythme que pour le geste. La différence réside dans le fait que l'amplitude du geste, de même que la vitesse d'exécution, et donc de prononciation, importe peu. Si vous êtes en train de tomber dans le vide, et que seul ce sort peut vous sauver de l'écrasement, vous en serez bien content.

– Ça, ça me parle, chuchota Mathis.

– Tu n'y penses pas ! souffla Émi, inquiète.

– À ton avis ?

– Oh, par Morgane…

Le cours se déroula ainsi : chacun choisit une zone libre, tenta de jeter le sort, et dès qu'il y parvenait, se mettait à bondir dessus jusqu'à la fin de l'effet. Celui-ci durant à peine dix minutes, ils eurent suffisamment d'occasion de retenter le lancer du sort. Mais objectivement, les élèves passèrent la majorité du cours à bondir sur leurs zones, ou d'une zone à l'autre, et la prof n'était pas en reste. En comparaison, le cours de Potions qui suivait avait semblé terriblement banal et ennuyeux, un comble lorsqu'on a Célestia Attorney comme professeure.

De toute façon, les Augures avaient la tête ailleurs. En fait, ils étaient si concentrés à aider Mathis à préparer sa chute prochaine, que même la tension entre Erwin et Nil sembla disparaître d'elle-même. Ils convinrent qu'il fallait "ramollir" la plus grande zone de terrain possible, à cause de l'enchantement de _Glissechute_ (nom mentionné dans l'Histoire de Beauxbâtons, que chaque Augure avait bien sûr lu). Les Mercredis, Christoffel Undermacht terminait ses cours à 15h, et il fallait se dépêcher avant l'arrivée de l'équipe de Quidditch. Par chance, Émi savait de source sûre (elle-même) que l'équipe ayant réservé le créneau serait en retard. À 15h03, ils arrivèrent au terrain, d'où la classe de 3ème U, celle de Lucian, remontait. Ils feignaient la nonchalance, et celui-ci leur adressa un clin d'œil. 15h08, la voie fut libre. 15h10, la quasi-totalité du terrain fut ensorcelée. À cinq, Jorge les ayant rejoints depuis midi, ils couvrirent très rapidement la large surface. 15h11, Mathis enjamba la rambarde du panier à spectateur, et se prépara mentalement.

– Surtout, tu dois bien te laisser tomber sur le dos, expliqua Erwin.

– Je sais !

– Comme ça, tu pourras rebondir sans t'écraser la tête la première…

– JE SAIS !

– Bon, bon, okay ! Allez, bonne chance.

– Un, deux, TROIIIIIIIIIIS !

Mathis tomba, tomba, … Et percuta le sol. En effet, ce qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte, c'est que le _Glissechute_ ne se déclenchait qu'en cas de danger mortel pour celui qui chutait. Hors, l' _Elasticus_ remplissait ce rôle à sa place. Mathis se sentit s'enfoncer dans le sol violacée, de plus en plus, au point de le voir se refermer au-dessus de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mathis se mit à paniquer. Et, alors qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter la pression grandissante dans son dos, celle-ci reflua d'un coup, et il fut projeté dans les airs. De plus en plus haut, à une vitesse folle. Il parvint à se redresser, et tenta de contrôler sa remontée. Il parvint à éviter le panier, mais, peine perdue, ne parvint pas à ralentir. Il continua de monter, encore et encore… Les propriété du gel magique étaient telles qu'à la première chute d'une telle hauteur, on remontait… deux fois plus haut. Sauf qu'il y avait un problème plus grave : ayant dérivé de son point de chute de quelques centimètres, Mathis avait eu peine à éviter le panier à spectateur lors de sa remontée. Sauf qu'à l'apogée de sa remontée, il partit en cloche, et retomba droit sur le premier rang de gradins. Voyant le sol se rapprocher à vive allure, Mathis adopta la seule attitude qui lui semblait utile. Il écarta les bras et les jambes pour ralentir sa chute, plaçant toute sa confiance en ses amis.

Ce fut Nil qui le sauva. D'un sort chargé de toute l'énergie du désespoir, elle usa de l'Incarcifors sur l'immense gradin de bois suspendu. Celui-ci se changea en une gigantesque main qui attrapa Mathis au vol, avant de se refermer sur lui, se figeant dans une position inconfortable pour lui.

– Merci Nil ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous pourriez me sortir de là, maintenant ?

– Non ! gronda Nil, la voix tremblante. Plus jamais !

– Hum, jamais ? lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. J'ai pas vraiment envie de passer le reste de ma vie ici…

– T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y met, le réprimanda Jorge. On va prévenir quelqu'un que tu es là.

– Et pourquoi tu y es ajouta Émi sur un ton plus calme. Il faut que tu arrêtes ça, c'est trop dangereux.

Et ses amis s'en allèrent, le laissant planté là. Ils revinrent un bon quart d'heure plus tard, qui sembla être une éternité pour Mathis, accompagnés de Florine Brindargent. Celle-ci regarda Mathis entre les doigts de bois, et il eut la réserve de paraître gêné. Elle sortit sa petite baguette argentée, et d'un sort informulé, donna vit à la main de bois. Celle-ci déposa délicatement Mathis sur le sol, puis s'étira et se déforma, reprenant sa forme originelle de gradin.

– Tu vas bien, Mathis ? le sollicita la vice-directrice.

– Euh, oui, ça va.

– Parfait. Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Et n'essaie même pas de me mentir.

– J'ai voulu sauter sur le terrain en employant de sort que Miss Delacour vient de nous apprendre.

– Qui est ?

– _Elasticus_.

– Je vois. Et comment _ceci_ ( _elle désigna le gradin_ ) est arrivé ?

– En rebondissant, je suis parti de travers, et j'allais m'écraser sur le gradin. C'est Nil qui m'a sauvé la vie. Merci, d'ailleurs !

– Compte pas sur moi, la prochaine fois, cracha celle-ci.

– Et comment as-tu fait ? demanda la prof. C'était sans aucun doute une superbe démonstration de magie.

– _Incarcifors_. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, rattraper ce crétin sans qu'il se fasse mal.

– En effet, il a fallu un effort de volonté monstrueux, pour donner une forme si précise à ce sortilège fortement aléatoire. Si j'étais ta professeure d'Enchantements, je t'accorderais probablement un Or. Je ne peux que te féliciter de ta rapidité d'esprit, Nilüfer. Mathis, viens avec moi.

– Où ?

– Dans le bureau de Madame Maxime.

– Oh m…ince !

 _…_

– Mathis Devaux. Encore vous.

– Désolé, Madame.

– Désolé de quoi, Mathis ? D'agir ainsi, ou de vous être fait prendre pour cela ?

– Euh…

– C'est bien ce que je pensais. Puisque les avertissements et les punitions ne semblent pas avoir plus d'effet sur vous que sur votre camarade Lucian, je vais user du même stratagème qu'avec lui. Je vais tout d'abord révoquer votre droit de sortie…

– Je n'en ai pas, coupa Mathis. Ma mère n'a pas signé, à cause de ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière.

– Hum, je vois. Hé bien, il ne reste qu'une chose. Je vous interdis de Club jusqu'aux prochaines vacances.

– Mais Madame, ça fait presque deux mois !

– En effet. Et soyez content que je ne vous interdise pas à l'année, vous pourrez au moins participer au tournoi de Cognepoing.

– Avec deux mois d'entraînement en moins ? Merci du cadeau, lâcha Mathis sur un ton cynique.

– Ne soyez pas insolent, Monsieur Devaux ! Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi votre camarade Lucian Appelbaum ne participait à aucune activité extra-scolaire ?

– Il ne… Oh.

– Voulez-vous vraiment finir ainsi ? Interdit de toute activité et sortie, régulièrement en retenue ?

– … Non.

– Je suis magnanime, je pourrais annuler votre inscription aux Concours de Connaissance.

– Non, s'il vous plaît !

– Je ne compte pas le faire. Pour l'instant. Mais vous êtes en période de sursis, jeune homme. Au risque de vous surprendre, je ne peux que vous conseiller de suivre la voie dans laquelle s'engage votre turbulent camarade. Le temps semble lui donner la sagesse que l'éducation n'a pu lui inculquer.

– Ce n'est pas le temps.

– Pardon ?

– Ce n'est pas le temps qui a "assagi" Lucian. Sa sœur est partie parce que sa meilleure amie s'est fait assassiner pendant une de vos sorties. Il ne se sent plus chez lui ici, donc n'a plus aucune raison d'agir comme si c'était le cas.

– Mathis, voyons !

– Quoi, qu'est-ce qui vous dérange dans ce que je dis ? Qu'un élève ne se sente plus à sa place, ou que Léonie soit morte ? Dans les deux cas, c'est un fait indéniable.

– Sortez. Immédiatement. Je préviendrai les professeurs concernés de votre interdiction temporaire de Clubs.

– Au revoir, Madame Maxime.

La directrice ne répondit même pas. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, elle se prit à penser : "Il a raison, ce petit monstre. C'est entièrement ma faute. La mort de la jeune Léonie Millefleurs m'en incombe à cent pour cent. C'est moi qui aie signé les autorisations pour cette maudite sortie scolaire. Et il a fallu la mort d'une élève pour que le Conseil consente à se débarrasser de ce vieil alcoolique irresponsable de Simpson. Par _Manannan Mac Lir,_ maudits soient-ils ! Il était temps de botter l'arrière-train de ces vieux grabataires, dont les décisions mettaient de plus en plus en danger ses chers élèves. Olympe Maxime prit sa décision. Elle se leva du fauteuil, pour lequel elle avait lutté becs et ongles, attrapa sa pelisse accrochée à côté de la porte, et se retourna pour empocher sa longue baguette. L'homme peint dans le cadre accroché derrière son bureau, un vieillard au nez aquilin et aux lunettes en demi-lune, lui adressa un sourire taquin.

– Vous sortez, Olympe ?

– Il est temps que quelqu'un agisse, Albus. Je n'ai guère l'esprit Lonicera, la patience n'est pour moi qu'inaction. Que je sois damnée si je laisse faire le temps.

– Si je ne vous connaissais pas depuis si longtemps, je serais vexé, fit remarquer Albus Dumbledore.

– Vous aviez plus de pouvoir que le Ministre lui-même, fit remarquer Olympe. Vous n'avez jamais eu à lutter pour obtenir votre place. Et une fois établi, vous jouissiez d'une telle réputation que Poudlard était considéré comme le lieu le plus sûr au monde.

– Je n'irais pas jusque-là…

– Vous luttiez contre l'un des plus grands mages noirs de l'Histoire moderne. Après en avoir vaincu un plus puissant encore. Il n'est question ici que d'un ou deux agitateurs, et l'un d'eux a réussi à s'en prendre deux fois à mes élèves. L'une au sein même de l'Académie, l'autre lors d'une sortie lourdement encadrée.

– Vous avez renforcé la sécurité de l'Académie, et fait renvoyer le professeur négligent qui…

– Ce n'est pas assez ! Je ne suis même pas en mesure de protéger mes élèves d'un duo de criminels isolés.

– Isolés… En êtes-vous sûre ?

– Hum, là n'est pas la question. Je n'ai pas tout pouvoir ici, mais il est un devoir qu'il me faut user au plus vite. Le devoir de secouer les hautes instances à grands cris, pour ouvrir les yeux de ces vieux politiciens sur le danger réel que craignent les élèves. L'Académie est sûre, mais notre protection ne devrait pas s'arrêter à ces murs de pierres blanches. Je suis, comme toujours, ravie de discuter avec vous, mais il me faut agir au plus tôt.

– Bien sûr Olympe, je ne vous retarderai pas outre mesure. Juste une dernière chose. Faites bien attention à ce petit Mathis, mon instinct me souffle que son rôle ne sera pas celui de simple figurant.

– Le mien aussi, Albus, soupira-t-elle. Le mien aussi.

.

* * *

.

– Interdit de Club !?

– Ouaip.

– Jusqu'à quand ?

– Janvier.

– Et pas de colle ?

– Nope.

– Dur…

– Quoi, Nil, t'aurais préféré qu'il soit collé en plus? se moqua Erwin.

– Non à la place, crétin, répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

La paix entre eux était encore fragile.

– Tu m'en veux ? demanda timidement Émi.

– Nope. T'avais raison.

– On va faire comment, sans notre attaquant ? déplora Éliza, assise juste en face des Augures. On n'a même pas de remplaçant !

– Aurora, lâcha Jorge.

– Qui ?

– Aurora Crepúsculo, 2ème A. Elle a passé les sélections pour entrer chez les Ratons-Chasseurs, et aurait pu être prise. Elle a un bon niveau.

– Comment tu la connais ? demanda Nil.

– On prend le tunnel ensemble à Barcelone. Vous savez, comme la Transportation est un système presque exclusivement français, on a très peu de terminaux en Espagne, je dois prendre un _portoloin_ à chaque fois. Et puis l'an dernier, je ne pouvais pas passer tout mon temps libre avec Arnaud, je me serais pendu avec mon foulard au bout d'un mois. Alors qui de mieux que mes quelques compatriotes présents pour sympathiser.

– Ils discutaient ensemble, avant l'évaluation pour l' _Incendio_ , glissa Mathis.

– Ah, je savais pas. Mais comment ça se fait qu'on a pas traîné avec eux, quand on était tous seuls à Noël ?

– À cause de Dario.

– Dario Velgel ?

– Oui. On…Disons qu'on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Je peux pas supporter ce sale con. Ils se connaissent depuis la maternelle, je ne voulais pas m'immiscer entre eux. Enfin bref, vous devriez lui demander.

– Va pour Aurora, acquiesça Éliza.

– Jorge… commença Nil.

– Oui ?

– C'est quoi, un… "portoloin" ?

– C'est un objet ensorcelé pour mener d'un point à un autre. Au moment précis choisi pour son lancement, il se téléporte, et emporte toute personne en contact direct avec lui.

– C'est génial, comme truc ! Pourquoi on n'utilise pas tous ça ?

– C'est difficile à faire, du coup ça coûte cher, du coup peu de gens en utilise, sauf sur de très longues distances, ou pour aller dans un lieu dont la localisation est tenue secrète. Comme on dit : "Les pauvres sont trop pauvres, les riches trop pingres".

– C'est la première fois que j'entends ça… souligna Mathis.

– Moi aussi… rajouta Nil.

– C'est Espagnol.

– Ah. Et toi, pourquoi t'en utilises ?

– Bah, parce que mon père en fabrique. L'avantage de vivre avec un enchanteur.

.

* * *

.

Le Vendredi, que les Augures surnommaient le Jour Moldu, était constitué de : Anglais, Mathématiques, Runes Anciennes, et Histoire de la Magie. Mais étrangement, c'est dans ce jour que la plupart trouvait ennuyeux que Mathis trouva son réconfort cette semaine-là. En Anglais, rien de particulier à signaler. Certes, Lloyd Travis était mille fois plus compétent qu'Herbert Simpson, mais cela n'était pas un exploit en soi. Somme toute, c'était un cours tout à fait classique, et si l'on exceptait les termes liés au Monde Magique, on aurait pu se croire dans un collège moldu. En Mathématiques, en revanche, la différence était bien plus marquée. Cette année, plus de balance magique, qui avait été rendue à Perséphone. En revanche, l'école disposait de bouliers capables de produire un sort spécifique pour chaque combinaison précise, et ce fut sur ces étranges objets que travaillèrent les 2ème Aloysia. Le but du cours était de trouver la formule arithmantique précise des sorts qu'ils avaient appris jusque-là. Le problème ? Une simple erreur de calcul pouvait provoquer un sort totalement inconnu, parfois entropique. Nil en fit l'amère expérience. Voyant une étrange brume violacée surgissant de son boulier, elle se précipita pour déplacer les boules. Et la brume… se changea en eau glacée, qui lui retomba dessus.

Le cours de runes porta sur les runes de sécurité. Il s'agissait de runes, séries de runes, ou glyphes, utilisées pour rendre un objet plus sûr à utiliser, ou un lieu plus sûr à emprunter. Le cours fut plutôt théorique, car la plupart ne maîtrisait aucune rune citée. Même Émi, pourtant dans son élément, n'y connaissais rien aux glyphes, ou runes composées, peu ou prou usitées par la communauté druidique. Le professeur Goizane comparait les glyphes à un enchantement, tissé de runes au lieu de formules. Même principe : des éléments constitutifs, et une forme physique. Ainsi, un glyphe tracé à l'envers pouvait voir son effet totalement inversé, dans certains cas. Il mentionna notamment une série de balais Brossdur dont l'une des runes de freins était tracé dans le mauvais sens, ce qui provoquait une brusque accélération à la fin de chaque freinage.

Enfin, le dernier cours de la semaine, l'histoire, porta sur un célèbre pan d'Histoire, devenu légende dans le Monde Moldu. Le professeur, absorbé dans la correction d'une pile effrayante de parchemins, leur indiqua un long texte à lire, indiquant que le cours à ce propos commencerait la semaine prochaine.

.

* * *

.

La trompeuse Kirké d'Aïaïè, et sa nièce la puissante Médée

 _Rappelons les faits énoncés dans l'Odyssée d'Homère, célèbre auteur moldu : Ulysse et ses compagnons arrivent dans l'île où habite la très belle sorcière Kirké d'Aïaïè, aujourd'hui connue sous le nom de Circé. De loin se voit la fumée d'un foyer et Ulysse, toujours curieux, envoie ses compagnons vers cette demeure. Ils y sont très bien reçus et Circé leur offre une sorte de bouillie accompagnée de vin, dans laquelle elle introduit des_ pharmakas _somnifères (La "Pharmaka" est l'Art Grec consistant en l'usage de plantes magiques ensorcelées afin d'optimiser ou de modifier leurs effets, constituant ainsi des "artéfacts" magiques consommables. Par abus de langage, le terme désigne également ces plantes-artefacts.). Puis elle les frappe de sa baguette magique et les voilà transformés en pourceaux. C'est l'un des cas de métamorphose totale d'individus extérieurs les mieux renseignés, l'histoire ayant été racontée par les deux partis, et transmis à travers les âges.  
Circé est récidiviste : elle n'est entourée, chez elle, que d'animaux sauvages (lions, loups) qui sont d'anciens hôtes qu'elle a ainsi transformés. Averti de la mésaventure par le seul des hommes qui, méfiant, n'est pas entré chez la déesse, Ulysse part pour délivrer ses compagnons. Cet homme, c'est le fameux Hermecius Moráe, sorcier mercenaire pourtant peu connu à l'époque. Le sorcier lui donne de bons conseils pour résister aux charmes de Circé et le munit d'une amulette antipoison. Une fois chez la sorcière, Ulysse mange la bouillie qu'elle lui offre et, dès que Circé le frappe de sa baguette, suivant les conseils d'Hermecius, il se précipite vers elle, épée en main, comme pour la tuer. Aussitôt elle cède et invite Ulysse à partager son lit. Ensuite Ulysse reste chez Circé une année entière sans plus songer au retour ; ce sont ses compagnons (dont il a obtenu le retour à la forme humaine) qui lui rappellent qu'il doit rentrer à Ithaque.  
Curieuse magicienne, en vérité, cette Circé ! Elle parvint à faire oublier à Ulysse Ithaque, Pénélope, son épouse chérie, et son fils Télémaque alors qu'il y songe sans cesse, y compris pendant les sept ans qu'il passe chez Calypso. La raison ? Un puissant philtre d'amour, qu'elle a subtilisé au somnifère, et sur lequel l'amulette n'avait aucun effet. L'action de Circé ne s'arrête pas là : elle indique à Ulysse la route jusqu'à l'endroit où il pourra entrer en communication avec les morts. Après cette consultation Ulysse revient chez Circé, qui lui enseigne alors la route du retour tout en lui signalant les dangers qui l'attendent : Sirènes, Charybde et Scylla, l'île des bœufs du Soleil. Au total aucun rite magique, aucune nuit ténébreuse au cours de laquelle la sorcière invoque une puissance occulte afin de lui imposer de réaliser ses désirs.  
Une explication a été donnée : Circé attend depuis longtemps l'homme "rebelle aux enchantements" dont on lui avait annoncé la venue. Elle a su le reconnaître, lui faire oublier son retour et lui procurer une année de bonheur complet : n'est-ce pas là un bon "tour de magie" à l'égard d'Ulysse "aux mille ruses" ? La raison est fort simple : L'action conjuguée du philtre et du charme naturel de la sorcière place le célèbre moldu en son pouvoir. Bien sûr, bien qu'il n'en subsiste aucune mention, il est fort probable qu'elle ait fait usage d'un verrou mental plutôt qu'un sort d'effacement, puisqu'il parvint à retrouver ses souvenirs._

 _Nous laisserons de côté Calypso, bien qu'elle ait plusieurs points communs avec Circé : même environnement, même voix harmonieuse, même habileté dans l'art de tisser ; comme Circé elle sait préparer des breuvages magiques. Elle verse également dans les arts sombre, et promet sans cesse à Ulysse de le rendre immortel et jeune à jamais mais sa proposition est toujours refusée par Ulysse car ses "douceurs amoureuses" ne font jamais oublier au héros le désir de retrouver Ithaque et Pénélope._

 _En Médée, au contraire, nous avons affaire à une véritable magicienne, même si le personnage est ambigu, comme nous le verrons. C'est la nièce de Circé, sœur d'Aiétès, roi de Colchide, lequel est le père de Médée. Son regard, comme celui de Circé, est extrêmement brillant, rappelant l'éclat du Soleil, son aïeul.  
Contrairement à Circé, elle est d'abord protectrice des étrangers qui abordent en son pays. C'est ainsi qu'elle accueille les Argonautes et guérit leurs blessures lorsqu'ils combattent contre les Colchidiens ; c'est alors une jeune fille qui, tombée amoureuse du chef des Argonautes, Jason, a le cœur tourmenté et déchiré entre sa passion et son devoir filial (Aiétès a imposé des conditions effroyables pour conquérir la Toison d'or). Très vite la magicienne qu'elle est, en bonne disciple d'Hécate, experte en herbes magiques, l'emporte, d'autant que Jason répond à son amour et lui propose le mariage (bien qu'il soit déjà marié !) Elle lui donne les herbes qui lui permettent d'affronter les taureaux d'airain et de labourer avec eux, puis de tuer le dragon qui garde la Toison d'or. Il semblerait, par ailleurs, que cette partie de l'histoire est purement affabulée : nul plante magique connue n'a la capacité de permettre à un moldu, aussi preux soit-il, de vaincre un dragon.  
Sur la prière de Jason, elle rajeunit, ou tout du moins en donne l'illusion, le père de Jason, Éson. Mais voici que, toujours par amour pour Jason, elle utilise ses talents pour commettre des actes criminels : elle fait périr l'oncle de Jason, Pélias, qui ne voulait pas lui rendre le royaume d'Iolcos, par la main de ses propres filles, qu'elle a abusées par quelque métamorphose. Après ce meurtre, Jason est exilé et Médée le suit dans son exil à Corinthe, accompagnée des enfants qu'elle a eus de lui ; au bout de quelques années, elle est trahie par son mari qui veut épouser Glaukè, la fille du roi de Corinthe, Créon, et la faire exiler avec ses enfants, sorciers comme elle. Médée essaie d'abord de reconquérir son époux, mais peine perdue. Avant de partir en exil, Médée a donc, une fois encore, recours à ses pratiques magiques : elle fait porter par ses enfants à la jeune princesse une couronne d'or et un vêtement empoisonné qui la consument ainsi que son père. Selon une autre version, plus souvent soutenue par la communauté magique, elle met le feu au palais royal, incendie dans lequel périssent Créon et sa fille. Elle s'envole ensuite sur un char traîné par des abraxans, chez Égée, roi d'Athènes, auquel elle a offert un remède contre la stérilité dont il souffre. Elle s'unit à lui et en a un fils, Médios. Elle essaie, mais en vain, de faire périr Thésée venu se faire reconnaître par son père et, bannie d'Athènes, retourne en Asie. On ne sait rien de sa fin.  
Médée est donc représentée comme une errante, une étrangère, vouée à des changements continuels de résidence. Cette "barbare" (au sens grec du mot) a retenu les secrets de la Pharmaka : elle peut donc blesser mais aussi guérir, tuer ou sauver. Elle se déchaîne avec la violence d'une harpie mais se montre une mère aimante. C'est toute l'ambiguïté de ce personnage attachant.  
Les pharmakas de Circé avaient transformé les hommes en animaux ; d'autres pharmakas guérissaient les blessures des sorciers comme des moldus. Ce pouvoir ambigu, qui participe donc de la magie, avait été utilisé par Médée pour sauver Jason puis pour perdre sa jeune épouse Glaukè.  
Une moldue, l'innocente Déjanire, va avoir recours elle aussi, à son insu, à un procédé magique lié à l'Art de la Pharmaka. Rappelons brièvement les faits : cette princesse étolienne était l'épouse d'Héraklès qui, au cours d'une lutte acharnée, l'avait conquise sur son prétendant, l'élémentaliste Achéloos. Un jour, en quittant Calydon, ville d'Étolie où ils résidaient, les époux durent franchir une rivière en crue ; Héraklès pouvait franchir la rivière mais non Déjanire ; il confie donc son épouse au centaure Nessos, qui servait de passeur ; mais pendant qu'il portait la jeune femme, le centaure essaya de la ravir et de la violer. Aux cris de son épouse, Héraklès se retourna et perça le centaure d'une flèche mortelle. Avant de mourir Nessos confia un "philtre d'amour" à Déjanire pour garder la fidélité de son époux. Quelques années plus tard Héraklès, ayant vaincu Eurytos, roi d'Oechalie, emmena sa fille, Iole, comme captive et la prit pour concubine. Ayant appris par un compagnon d'Héraklès son infortune, Déjanire, jalouse, se souvint du présent de Nessos ; pour retrouver l'amour de son époux, elle teignit une tunique avec le prétendu philtre d'amour et l'envoya à Héraklès (Sophocle, Les Trachiniennes). Celui-ci voulait offrir un sacrifice à Zeus pour le remercier de sa victoire ; il revêtit la tunique neuve envoyée par sa femme et aussitôt, au contact de la chaleur de son corps, la tunique imprégnée du poison se mit à le brûler terriblement. Malgré tous ses efforts Héraklès ne put se débarrasser de la tunique fatale. Ledit philtre était en fait une infusion de cigüe pilée, liée à un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle (Voir __Les Arts de la_ _Pharmaka_ _, Peròs Argyratos, Éditions Asclepios)._

 _Cependant le texte littéraire qui fournit le document le plus complet sur les rites de la magie amoureuse est un texte de Théocrite, Les magiciennes. Dans ce poème une jeune femme, de condition modeste, semble-t-il, Simaitha, essaye de reconquérir l'amour du beau Delphis dont on lui a révélé l'infidélité. Elle est aidée, dans la succession de ses opérations magiques, par sa servante Thestylis._

 _Tous les exemples précédents nous montrent donc des femmes qui se livrent à des pratiques de sorcellerie. C'est ce genre de récits qui a ancré dans l'inconscient moldu le mythe de la sorcière harpie. Les sorciers, en revanche, sont plus facilement associés à l'image de Merlin (_ Voir Partie 3 : Le Druidisme à travers les âges _). Or, la grande majorité des documents archéologiques dont nous avons parlé dans l'introduction nous montrent, eux, des hommes essayant, par des pratiques magiques variées, d'attirer, de posséder une victime féminine. On peut alors s'interroger sur les raisons qui ont incité les écrivains à ce renversement de situation. Dans la réalité quotidienne les hommes veulent généralement s'assurer la possession d'une femme en vue d'améliorer leur statut social : il était difficile, en effet, pour un homme qui n'était pas du même rang, d'obtenir une jeune fille de bonne famille. Les défixions et les incantations magiques pouvaient, pensait-on, y aider. Mais, d'un autre côté, ce recours à la magie devait être secret car ce comportement était en totale opposition avec l'image que la société donnait de l'homme, image de guerrier viril. Il en allait de même pour l'amour fou qu'un homme pouvait ressentir pour une femme, passion qui l'égarait au point d'avoir recours à la magie. Il y avait donc un décalage entre la réalité (où le recours à la magie semblait indispensable) et le système de représentations mentales de la société dans laquelle on vivait. Ce qui expliquerait que les écrivains ne parlent que de sorcières : les femmes, marginalisées dans les sociétés antiques, représenteraient un danger pour l'homme et son autonomie. C'est ce mode de pensée, fondation de la plupart des sociétés patriarcales occidentales, qui a mené à la défiance envers la magie. À l'époque, les hommes moldus ne craignaient pas la magie, ni ne la jalousait, mais lui reprochaient ses limites vis-à-vis de l'Amour. Il est intéressant de souligner la majorité des couples sorcier-moldue parmi les couples mixtes (Voir Histoire Magique, une chronique de Hagustin Siffleventre (Partie 8 : Le Secret Magique))._

.

* * *

.

– … J'ai pas tout compris.

– Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus, Mathis.

– Toi, le cerveau sur pattes, tu n'as pas compris quelque chose ? se moqua Nil.

– Je parie que toi tu n'as rien compris du tout, répliqua Erwin, amer.

– Ah, mais détrompe-toi ! Contrairement à vous autres, Sang-purs hautains, j'ai lu ce fameux auteur grec moldu, Homère. _L'Illiade_ et _L'Odyssée_ , intégralement. Et _Les Métamorphoses_ d'Ovide, également.

– Je ne suis _pas_ un Sang-Pur hautain ! s'indigna le garçon.

– Parle à ma baguette, _Herr Kaiser_.

– Espèce de…

– OH ! cria Karol. C'est fini, là ? on dirait deux fléreurs qui se battent pour un canari. Sauf qu'il n'y a même pas de canari à se disputer !

– C'est elle qui…

– T'es le premier à la considérer comme inculte, fit remarquer Mathis, l'air de rien.

– Vous n'allez pas tous vous y mettre, gémit le garçon.

– Émi n'a rien dit, souligna Karol.

– J'ai entièrement confiance en Nil quand il s'agit de se défendre seule, répliqua celle-ci.

– Bon, vous viendez, les gens ? demanda Nil. Rolls nous attend !

– _Viendez_ ? releva Erwin.

– N'exprime pas ainsi ta jalousie en public, Erwin ! se moqua Nil.

– Pourrais-je savoir, jalousie de quoi ?

– De mon exprimance poétique.

Une sorte de claquement retentit dans le sac d'Émi. Elle en sortit le miroir, où apparut rapidement le visage de Jorge. Derrière lui, Mydian et Camille.

– *Hey les Augures Rouges !*

– Hey, l'Augure Jaune, répondit Émi. Tu fais quoi, avec ces jolies demoiselles ?

– *Je prends le thé, ma chère.*

– Ah ah ! Sérieusement ?

– *Sérieusement, nous prenons le thé dans le QG*, insista Jorge, en tournant le miroir vers le service à thé sur la table.

– Hein !? s'exclama Nil.

– *Venez, il y en a assez pour tout le monde. À l'origine, il n'y avait que Mydian et moi, mais on a croisé Camille qui errait dans les couloirs.*

– *Je me suis encore perdue*, déplora l'intéressée en jetant un regard désolé à Karol.

– Mais, tu connais Camille !?

– *Bah oui, banane, elle était dans ma classe l'année dernière. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais à Urtica on se connaît presque tous…*

– "Urtica, l'Ordre des individualistes. Aloysia l'Ordre de la cohésion", cita Erwin. Je crois qu'il y a un souci quelque part. Je ne comprends pas…

– *Moi si*, répliqua Jorge. *Vous êtes une bande serrée, vous n'êtes jamais seuls. Votre ordre fonctionne comme des grappes de raisins, qui se serrent chacune dans leur coin. Cohésion, mais partielle. Chez les Urticas, c'est plus comme un pommier : chaque pomme est seule, dans son coin à elle, et selon le vent qui souffle entre les branches, ses voisines changent. Individualisme, mais ouverture d'esprit.*

– Donc, nous sommes des raisins égoïstes, et toi une pomme altruiste, résuma Émi.

– *Voilà. Et ces deux pommes ici présentes font temporairement partie de mon entourage. Un vent de bon augure souffle sur moi.*

– Fais gaffe que ton thé ne refroidisse pas, avec tout ce vent, ricana Karol.

– Oh, joliment envoyé ! admira Nil. Encore quelques-unes comme ça et c'est que tu me détrônerais, ma parole !

– Qui sait ?

.

* * *

.

 _(Merci au professeur J. Taravella de l'Académie de Versailles pour l'analyse du mythe de Circée, reprise ici à la sauce HP)_

 _AVADA KEDAVRA !_ Hé hé hé… _(à la prochaine !)_


	7. Les Concours de Connaissance

Sali-Salut ! Alors… aujourd'hui j'ai rien à dire. Donc je dis rien. J'aimais pas le chapitre précédent, mais celui-là ça va !

.

 **Réponse aux reviews !**

Yo **Ywëna** ! Moi j'ai tardé à publier celui-ci alors je dis rien.  
Ouais, Mathis il me fait penser à un berger, des fois. Genre Maximilien dans les Mondes d'Ewilan. Le parallèle avec les prêtres n'est pas dur à faire. Émi, elle… ouais elle est cool. Ça la résume bien.  
Il réfléchit tellement qu'on oublie que ce n'est qu'un crétin casse-cou de 12 ans. Mais t'as tout à fait raison ! En France, on idéalise beaucoup Madame Maxime, mais ceux qui grattent un peu la surface comme Mathis se rendent vite compte que c'est une femme d'affaire pour qui l'éducation est plus une question de chiffres que de pédagogie. Oui, elle est très froide.  
Oh, j'imagine qu'ils passent leur temps à se plaindre l'un à l'autre de leurs boulets respectifs ! D'ailleurs je soupçonne Dudu de lui souffler des mauvaises idées. Genre inviter des vampires dans une école, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… (non je rigole c'est pas lui)  
Pour le sérieux… ça va pas être long. Du tout.

Salut **Sengetsu** ! Il a pas interêt à se tuer, j'en ai besoin pour le tome 8 hein !  
Oui les confrontations Olympe / Mathis font toujours des étincelles, c'est ce que j'aime chez ce gosse. Il est comme un lac gelé : il paraît tranquille, mais si tu traverses la glace t'es foutu. "Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort", non ?

Re, **titietrominet**. Merci, ça me fait plaisir ! C'était pas trop chiant à lire ? ma bêta m'a exposé ses craintes à ce propos.  
Pistes, je sais pas. Mais nouvelles… juste en dessous !  
Et ouais, Mathis est un crétin. Un vrai gosse ! S'il était pas si retors, il ferait un parfait Gryffondor : du genre à poser son cerveau pour foncer dans le tas (Merci Alva pour cette réplique) !

.

Et donc, voici le début des Concours de Connaissance. Et pis aussi un condensé de politique, pour les curieux. Et… Nil. Beaucoup de Nil.

.

* * *

.

 **7) Les Concours de Connaissance**

– Vieillard, tu as été jugé coupable, et tes crimes seront châtiés en conséquence.

– Coupable de quoi ? D'avoir été bon avec les nécessiteux ? Alors oui, je plaide coupable !

– _Endoloris_!

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

– Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu as fait usage de la magie pour _aider_ des moldus et des sang-de-bourbes. C'est un crime passible de la peine de mort !

– Qui es-tu pour en juger, Azazel ?

– Je suis Son envoyé ! Je suis Sa voix ! Je suis celui qui exécute Sa volonté !

– Tu es son petit chien, son elfe de maison !

– _Endoloris_ !

– Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Tu perds ton temps ! Tue-moi tout de suite ! Je croyais que je devais mourir pour mes crimes ? Et toi, que devras-tu payer pour les tiens ?

– Tu sais très bien ce que je veux ! Où est- _elle_ ?

– Va te faire voir chez les trolls. Tu ne _la_ trouveras jamais.

– Je sais que c'est ton neveu qui _l_ 'a ! OÙ EST GABRIEL ?

– Crève en enfer, répondit Scipion Sirtesente, en crachant aux pieds de l'homme au demi-masque.

Puis il ajouta, d'un ton cynique :

– Tu es en colère parce que ton infecte magie noire ne m'affecte pas. Tu ne peux même pas t'amuser avec moi.

– Grr ! Il y a d'autres moyens de te faire parler !

– Parler de quoi ? Je ne sais pas où Gabriel est parti. Et même tu le trouvais, je suis sûr qu'il l'a transmis à quelqu'un d'autre avant d'extraire ses propres souvenirs. Vous ne l'aurez _jamais_.

– _Endoloris_!

– Aaaaaaaaahhrgrggrml…

– Quoi encore !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? … Putain de vioc, le cœur a lâché ! Eh merde, eh merde, eh merde !

.

* * *

.

 _Terrible choc pour la France !_

 _Scipion Sirtesente, dernier septère de France, et vieil homme philanthrope très sensible à la cause de la pauvreté chez les sorciers comme chez les moldus, a été retrouvé mort à son domicile ce matin. L'appartement a été complètement saccagé, et les premiers résultats de l'enquête révèlent que l'homme a succombé à une crise cardiaque suite à un usage trop intensif du sortilège du Doloris. Un homme si gentil, torturé à mort au cœur de Toulouse ? Le fait divers a de quoi choquer les riverains, qui se demandent s'il existe un lien entre ce drame et la série d'incidents frappant depuis plusieurs mois la région Midi-Pyrénées-Languedoc-Roussillon. Terrible affaire à suivre…_

 _Hélène Vesprit_

.

* * *

.

Le jour était enfin arrivé. Le discours de lancement des Concours Européens de Connaissance avait lieu à 9h30 dans le Grand Réfectoire, en présence des professeurs enseignant les matières concernées par cette édition, de la directrice, et d'un représentant quelconque de la Prévôté, un homme presque aussi haut que large, et au nez extrêmement long. Il se présenta rapidement avant le discours de la directrice, mais personne ne retint son nom. Nil fit remarquer qu'il ressemblait à un moustique obèse, et Gros Moustique garda ce surnom tout au long de son séjour au château.

– Mes très chers élèves, j'annonce le lancement officiel des Concours !

Une foule d'applaudissements retentit. Pendant que la directrice présentait à nouveau toutes les épreuves de cette année, Mathis discutait avec ses amis à propos des épreuves qu'ils avaient choisis. Cependant, lorsque les gens applaudirent à nouveau, il reporta son attention sur la directrice.

– … Cet après-midi auront lieux les épreuves liées aux Potions. Tout élève inscrit à l'une de ces épreuves sera exempt de cours pour le reste de la journée. Bonne chance à vous. Et bonne journée à tous.

– Je rêve ou elle a dit "exempts de cours" ?

– Non, tu ne rêves pas, Nil, confirma Mathis. Les jumeaux sont dispensés de retourner en MST.

– Certes, mais on sera enfermés pendant 4h dans l'Amphi cet après-midi pour composer sur la troisième loi de Golpalott, répliqua Erwin.

– C'est vous qui l'avez voulu, rappela Mathis.

– Il n'a pas tort, conclut Karol.

– Et pour la suite ?

– On va voir sur le panneau d'affichage !

Le panneau indiquait la répartition des épreuves écrites sur la semaine, les épreuves pratiques n'ayant pas lieu avant Mars. Ce Lundi après-midi avait lieu les épreuves liées aux Potions. Le lendemain matin, c'était Runes. L'après-midi, les 2ème Année n'avaient rien, puisqu'étaient concernées les épreuves liées aux options. Le Mercredi et Jeudi était entièrement réservés à la MST et aux Enchantements, qui regroupaient de nombreuses épreuves. Et enfin, le Vendredi ne concernait que les épreuves qui n'auraient pas de partie pratique, notamment l'épreuve d'Arithmancie pour les 2ème Année.

Pendant que les jumeaux passaient l'épreuve de Potions / Histoire, le reste des Augures assistaient aux cours de Biologie et d'Arts. En Bio, ils eurent à nouveau droit à un cours centré sur la verveine. Mathis soupçonnait le professeur Delambrosía de leur faire un cours factice que les participants aux concours n'auraient pas à rattraper. Il grimpa encore un peu plus dans son estime. En revanche, la _Vélane du Chaos_ ne se formalisa pas pour si peu. Lunist'El devait penser que le cours où un bon tiers de la classe manquait était idéal pour se lancer sur un nouvel art totalement inédit pour la plupart. La _flûte_. Oui, décidément, même dans une école de Magie, les élèves Français de niveau collège ne pouvaient échapper à l'apprentissage de la flûte à bec… Mathis ne s'inquiétait pas pour les jumeaux. Il savait que Karol et Erwin pratiquaient le piano depuis des années, et le solfège depuis plus longtemps encore. Mais il savait aussi que certains absents n'avaient pas cette chance. Notamment Timothée Robin, le petit frère d'Éliza, qui s'était déjà ouvertement plaint d'avoir "l'oreille musicale sourde", c'est-à-dire une absence totale de capacité à reconnaître une note. Après la fin du cours, et des épreuves, les Augures au complet s'étaient retrouvés à l'Étage Blanc.

– Au fait, c'était quoi, l'épreuve ? demanda Jorge.

– Une dissertation en deux parties, expliqua Erwin. La première partie sur le processus de formation et de traitement du bézoard, et la deuxième sur l'historique de sa découverte. En fait, la mention de Golpalott dans le titre était un gros piège, l'important était uniquement le bézoard.

– Et celui qui surveillait la salle a laissé entendre que l'épreuve pratique pourrait porter sur l'Antidote aux Poisons Courants, ajouta Karol.

– Et qui passe les Runes demain ? reprit Jorge. À part Émi et moi, bien sûr.

– Moi.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et les autres ?

– La flemme, répondit Mathis.

– Pas le temps, ajouta Erwin.

– Et pas la patience, conclut Nil.

– La patience ?

– De rester enfermée quatre heures devant un sujet dont je n'ai même pas compris le titre.

– Les glyphes semi-composées sont… commença Émi.

– … pas intéressantes, la coupa Nil. Moi j'ai trois heures Mercredi après-midi, et ça me suffit largement !

– Et tu es prête ?

– À fond, oui ! Tu savais qu'il existait un sort pour changer un objet en dragon ?

– Hein !?

– Ouais ! Et aussi en oiseau, en lapin, en…

– En dragon !?

– Ouiii ! la formule, c'est Dracofors. Par contre pour le geste, c'est un poil plus compliqué. Le grimoire qui en parlait disait qu'il fallait tracer la rune celtique signifiant dragon dans les airs avant de prononcer la formule en pointant l'objet concerné. Tu connais, cette rune ?

– Oui…

– Et ?

– Et… t'es pas prête de changer la moitié du château en dragon.

– Hé ! s'exclama Mathis, attirant l'attention de ses camarades sur lui. C'est peut-être ça, le sort que les élèves en 8ème Enchant'Art avaient employé sur les gradins de l'Amphi…

– Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? demanda Nil.

– Les gradins de l'Amphithéâtre, changés en dragons par des élèves en plein cours, un 1er Avril. Hé, c'est Pluiedeglace qui nous a raconté ça le 1er Avril dernier. Vous vous rappelez pas ? Le contrôle qui a tourné au forum de discussion grâce aux plumes de Korri ?

– Aaaaaaah ! Ouiiiiiiiii !

– Ah, ouais, en effet, confirma Émi. Tu crois que c'était le même sort ?

– Eh bien, en s'y mettant à plusieurs élèves de 8ème Enchant'Art, il y a moyen que ça marche, suggéra Nil. Il ne s'agit pas d'un vrai dragon, mais plutôt d'une figurine animée, capable de voler et de cracher du feu. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je suis fin prête. Et pour la pratique, hé bien, regardez ça.

Nilüfer leur fit signe de la suivre, et se dirigea vers l'arène de duel. Elle désigna le groupe de mannequins d'entraînement d'un geste large de la baguette, puis lança un _Incarcifors_ en direction du sol, en plein milieu des mannequins. Dès que le sol toucha la cible, la totalité des mannequins se changèrent en longs barreaux qui se refermèrent en un large dôme, telle une cage à oiseau géante. Géante, et parfaitement symétrique.

– Pas mal, constata Jorge.

– Ouaip, ajouta Mathis.

– Pas mal ? Pas mal !? Mais c'est énorme ! s'exclama Émi. C'est vraiment génial !

– Merci ! Bon, en même temps, je passe presque tout mon temps libre à m'entraîner pour ce seul sort. Peut-être que j'aurai un avenir dans la fabrication des cages géantes, mais je suis incapable de désarmer un sorcier…

– Nous non plus, intervint Mathis. Il n'y a qu'Erwin qui…

– Erwin qui va très probablement faire un truc de recherche, genre Potions ou Runesort. Je veux faire Magus, et je ne sais même pas lancer un _Expelliarmus_ bancal.

– Remarque, pourquoi désarmer un adversaire quand tu peux changer sa robe en camisole de force, et ses lunettes en muselière…

– …

– Bah oui ! _Expelliarmus_ , ça désarme l'adversaire. Ou alors ça marche pas. _Point_. Alors qu'Incarcifors est un sort modulable qui peut faire pleins de trucs. Il suffit d'un peu d'imagination et de volonté, et tu peux changer un portemanteau en cage, une cravate en bâillon, et même… une paire de chaussures en liens serrés aux chevilles !

– T'y a beaucoup réfléchi…

– Bah oui !

– C'est effrayant…

– Bah ou… Euh, ouais, si tu veux…

– Bon, c'est bien beau, intervint Jorge, mais on s'entraîne quand, nous ?

Le lendemain matin, Mathis, Nilüfer et Erwin, qui ne devaient pas passer l'épreuve de Runes, n'avaient que Français de huit à dix. Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à la bibliothèque, pour bosser pour les concours du lendemain, pendant que Nil recopiait leurs exercices de Français.

– Au fait, tu sauras quoi m'offrir à mon anniversaire ! soupira-t-elle.

– Hum ? demanda Mathis sans relever les yeux du grimoire qui l'absorbait depuis plus d'une heure.

– Une plume à papotte, pour qu'elle recopie à ma place !

– Ah oui, tiens, pas bête ! C'est quand, déjà, ton anniversaire ?

– Le 2 Juillet ! Le dernier jour de cours pour cette année scolaire, d'ailleurs !

– Ouais bah moi c'est toujours le 23 Janvier, et tu me dois _toujours_ un paquet de patacitrouilles.

– Oui m'sieur ! Et toi ?

– 18 Février, répondit Erwin.

Le midi, rejoints par le reste de la bande, ils mangèrent avec les 6ème Lonicera : Mila, Mathieu, Adrian, mais aussi Cindy Charpentier, la sœur de Mélissa. Tous sauf Adrian avait passé l'épreuve de Runes de la 6ème année, qui s'était avéré extrêmement complexe.

– … D'accord, mais l'intitulé, c'était quoi ? insista Erwin.

– "La Calligraphie Runique du XVème siècle", répondit Mila. Runes, Arts _et_ Histoire.

– Ah oui, quand même…

– Un sujet lié à plus de deux matières, c'est jamais bon signe… déplora Cindy.

– Tu te rappelles, l'année où il y a eu un sujet à cinq matières ? lança Adrian.

– Ah oui ! se souvint Mila. "Les Contradictions du mythe de Merlin" : Histoire, Métamorphose, Runes, Anglais et Transmutation. C'était un sujet pour les 8ème Runesort, ça, non ?

– Si. Et si je ne m'abuse, c'était une animagus de Perséphone qui avait gagné, grâce à la partie pratique. Ça avait fait scandale, parce que la directrice avait été accusée d'avoir falsifié les résultats de cette élève parce qu'elle avait la même forme d'animagus que Merlin.

– Merlin était animagus !? s'étonna Émi.

– C'est quoi, un animagus ? intervint Nil.

– Un animagus, expliqua Mila, est un sorcier qui peut prendre une forme animale, plus particulièrement celle de son animal-totem. C'est de la métamophose extrêmement complexe. Et c'est enseigné en fin de cycle à Perséphone, qui compte ainsi le plus grand nombre d'animagus d'Europe. Voire du Monde, mais je ne suis pas sûre, notamment par rapport aux _nahuals_ de la mesa d'Ozarkhawk…

– C'est quoi, ça ?

– Une école de magie, aux États-Unis. Le Lieu de Partage du Savoir d'Ozarkhawk, situé au cœur de Monument Valley. L'école est creusée dans une mesa, ou _inselberg_. Un très gros caillou, quoi.

– Et… c'était quoi, l'animal-totem de Merlin ?

– Un cerf.

– Oh. Remarque, ça aurait été comique si ça avait été un merle.

– Ah ah, certes !

– Et les nahuals, c'est quoi ? demanda Mathis.

– Des animagi aussi, c'est juste le terme mésoaméricain. Je crois. Enfin, on raconte que les nahuals peuvent prendre la forme de plusieurs animaux, mais théoriquement, c'est impossible, on n'a qu'un seul animal-totem… À moins qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'animagi, mais de métamorphes. Mais c'est très dangereux de se métamorphoser ainsi…

– Pourquoi ? C'est quoi la différence ?

– Un animagus n'a accès qu'à une forme qu'il ne choisit pas, mais garde toutes ses facultés mentales quand il se transforme. Un métamorphe peut se changer en ce qu'il veut, mais il devient totalement animal, et il lui faut un contresort pour reprendre sa forme originale… contresort qu'il est incapable de lancer lui-même. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas rare qu'un métamorphe possède un artéfact qui déclenche automatiquement un contresort passé un certain délai. Enfin, dans tous les cas, il s'agit de deux disciplines de Métamorphose extrêmement avancées. Bien au-delà du niveau enseigné ici.

Le lendemain matin, c'était l'épreuve d'Enchantements / Français, dont le thème était "Le Principe de quasi-dominance des êtres artificiels : Le Serpent et l'Oiseau". C'était la première épreuve que Mathis passait. Mais, fidèle à sa nature profonde, il n'était pas le moins du monde stressé. Il pénétra dans l'Amphithéâtre Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel, réservé pour toute la durée des concours. Celui-ci était bondé, tous les élèves du cycle Banquet étant réunis ici-même. Une fois le silence obtenu, les sujets furent distribués. Mathis lut l'énoncé :

"Expliquez, en trente centimètres de parchemin, en quoi le célèbre poème vise à expliquer le Principe de quasi-dominance des êtres artificiels, et par quel biais. Durée de l'épreuve : 2h30." _Trop facile !_

L'après-midi était consacré à l'épreuve de Métamorphose, " Le Principe de quasi-dominance des êtres artificiels : La Force du _Fors_ ". Il était quatre à passer cette épreuve, les jumeaux ayant décidé de se concentrer sur l'épreuve d'Arithmancie qui, ne comportant pas d'épreuve pratique, était d'un niveau de difficulté plus important encore. Les quatre Augures se rendirent donc à l'Amphi, encore une fois, reçurent leur sujet sur parchemin et le lurent, encore une fois.

"Expliquez le principe du Fors, puis développez plus précisément sur un sort concerné de votre choix."

.

* * *

.

 **Brouillon de Nil :**

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, _fors_ ne signifie pas "forme". Ce mot latin signifie "fortune", "chance", et doit son origine au septère ayant inventé le premier de ces sorts, _lapifors_ , Alikardi Carnon. À l'origine, ce sort devait transformer les statuts de lapin de garenne du roi Georges VIII en véritable lapins de garenne à l'occasion d'un gala. Cependant, le sort affecta toutes les statues du parc, et toutes ne furent pas transformées en lapins de garenne, mais en diverses espèces. Carnon en conclut que le sort comportait une part aléatoire, et scella dans sa formule le suffixe -fors. La pratique resta, bien que l'on ait découvert entre temps que la volonté affectait le résultat.

Là réside la particularité, et la force, des sortilèges de type _fors_ : leur modularité. C'est l'un des rares types de sorts qui avantagent l'inventivité du sorcier face à la puissance brute. Un sorcier désarmé n'est pas un sorcier sans défense. En revanche, un sorcier dont le chapeau se change en dragon en plein combat, ou dont la propre robe tente d'entraver ses membres aura beaucoup plus de mal à se défendre, baguette en main ou non. Ces sorts ont une multitude d'applications, et une multitude de résultats possibles. L'un d'eux, cependant, a plus particulièrement retenu mon attention.

 _Incarcifors_ est un sortilège de métamorphose qui permet de transformer l'objet ciblé en entrave. La théorie est nébuleuse, et la pratique plus encore. Qu'est-ce qu'une entrave ? Une cage, évidemment. Des liens serrés, des menottes, un baillon. Une main qui vous retient. Une porte qui se referme sur vous. Ou peut-être simplement un sol qui se change en sables mouvants ? Là est la beauté de ce sort. Il peut faire toutes ces choses, et plus encore. L'amplitude du sort dépend évidemment de la puissance que le sorcier met dans le sort. Mais le résultat dépend entièrement de ce que veut le sorcier. Une simple hésitation, un simple manque de détails, et le sort devient parfaitement inoffensif.

Bien qu'un sort de métamorphose n'ait, en général, pas de domaine d'application spécifique, il est cependant certain que l' _Incarcifors_ est un sort de combat. Premièrement, son effet est instantané, et rapide. De plus, bien qu'il s'applique uniquement aux objets inanimés, la véritable cible du sort est en général un être vivant hostile, comme une bête sauvage ou un sorcier adverse.

.

* * *

.

– On ne met jamais de première personne dans un devoir.

– Hein !? s'étonna Nil.

– Là, sur ton brouillon, montra Mila. Tu écris "mon attention".

– Ah, oui, eh ben ?

– Eh bien il faut éviter la première personne.

– Boarf… Bon, et le reste, alors ?

– C'est un peu léger, mais c'est pas mal. Mais…

– Mais ?

– Mais ça ne te vaudra pas une place dans le carrosse… Je suis désolée. En revanche, ça peut être suffisant si tu assures vraiment à la partie pratique.

– Et moi ? intervint Mathis.

– Hum, à mon avis, la seule d'entre vous qui a une _vraie_ chance, c'est Émi en Runes. Ce concours est vraiment exigeant. Je sais que je n'ai moi-même aucune chance, je participe uniquement pour faire plaisir à mon père.

– Tu n'as jamais gagné ?

– Pas une seule fois. J'ai été troisième en Biologie l'an passé, c'était exceptionnel : c'était un sujet lié à la Médicomagie. Et puis même en finissant premier ici… Mis à part les Runes, qui sont un peu la spécialité de Beauxbâtons, nous n'avons que peu de chances. Je n'ai vu que deux élèves de Beauxbâtons ayant obtenu la médaille d'Or au niveau Européen depuis que je suis là.

– Qui ? demanda Émi, déjà dépitée par les révélations acerbes de Mila.

– Célestia Attorney…

– C'est une prof ! coupa Nil.

– Elle était en huitième année pendant ma première année, Nil. Je disais donc, Attorney en Potions, et Élisabelle d'Armonval en Psychomancie. C'était l'an dernier, d'ailleurs.

– Psychomancie !?

– C'est la magie de l'esprit, expliqua Mila. Ça regroupe principalement deux disciplines : l'Occlumancie, enseignée ici en 7ème Année…

– Par Carter, intervint Mathis.

– En effet, l'Occlumancie, la Mnémomancie qui est notamment apprise aux futurs Oubliators, et la Légilimancie, qui est très mal vue en France, et n'est enseignée nulle part. Ces trois disciplines sont enseignée sous une forme ou une autre dans la plupart des écoles participantes. Mais Élisabelle a un gros avantage.

– Ah ?

– Son propre père, Hypollinaire d'Armonval, est psychomancien, et l'un des Douze Élémentaux du Cercle de Brocéliande.

– C'est qui, ça, les "Douze Élémentaux" !? s'étonna Nil.

Cette fois-ci, la réponse vint d'Émi.

– Les Douze Élémentaux sont des druides, et les dirigeants du Monde Druidique. Les druides obéissent à une hiérarchie à deux têtes, l'Assemblée Druidique. D'un côté, les Douze Élémentaux, six hommes et six femmes, chacun étant spécialisé dans un élément, dirigés par le directeur de l'Université Druidique, Enguerrand McArzhellen, qui forment le Cercle de Brocéliande. Et de l'autre le Conseil des Anciens, dont tous les druides de plus de 120 ans font partie.

– Enguerrand McArzhellen… ça me dit quelque chose ! s'interrogea Mathis.

– Il était là au Bal des Crocs, intervint Mila. Le Corbeau des Mers est un membre central de la communauté magique Française. Lui, Madame Maxime, le doyen de Chevalier-Lys et le directeur de la PSAF ont, à eux quatre, autant de pouvoir qu'un Adjoint d'État. Sauf qu'en plus, il est à la tête du Cercle de Brocéliande. Il a comme qui dirait un double mandat.

– C'est quoi, un Adjoint d'État ?

– Un genre de ministre. Mais pour que vous compreniez bien, il faut que je me lance dans une explication détaillée de la Politique Française. Explication qui sera peut-être incomplète, car je connais évidemment mieux celle de mon pays.

– Vas-y ! s'exclama Mathis. Tout savoir est bon à prendre, la Politique y compris.

– Ça m'intéresse aussi, intervint Émi.

– Alors… La France, et je parle bien sûr du Monde Magique, est dirigée par le Grand Prévôt. Celui-ci détient, dans les grandes lignes, la totalité du Pouvoir Exécutif, c'est-à-dire le pouvoir de faire appliquer les lois, ainsi qu'une certaine influence sur le Pouvoir Législatif, c'est-à-dire le pouvoir de créer les lois. Les deux autres pouvoirs sont indépendants, et n'ont vis-à-vis de la Prévôté qu'un devoir d'information. Ces pouvoirs sont le Pouvoir Judiciaire, et le Secret. Jusque-là, vous suivez ?

– Ça va.

– Bien. Je vais vous détailler cela en commençant par la fin, pour pouvoir m'étaler plus sur la _Prévôté_. Alors, le Secret, c'est principalement le _Gardien du Secret_ , qui est chargé de maintenir la barrière entre le Monde Sorcier et le Monde Moldu, et la brigade des _Oubliators_ , des sorciers spécialisés dans l'effacement et la modification des mémoires, mais aussi la réparation des dégâts magiques.  
Le Pouvoir Judiciaire, lui, est représenté par la _Cour Suprême_ , composée de onze juges issus de milieux différents, et réélus tous les deux ans, et les juges d'application des peines, qui font le lien entre la Cour Suprême et le milieu carcéral, mais également qui sont chargés des affaires mineures. Il y en a un par département.  
Ensuite, le Pouvoir Exécutif. Il fait techniquement partie de la Prévôté, mais jouit d'une certaine indépendance. Il est représenté par deux entités, le _Consortium_ , et le _Conseil des Druides_. Le Consortium est composé de 77 sorciers, réélus tous les deux ans et demi, au début et au milieu du mandat du Prévôt. Cette assemblé n'a que deux buts liés, voter les lois proposées par la Prévôté, ou retravailler les lois existantes. L'Assemblée Druidique, dont nous a déjà parlé Émi, détient quant à lui un droit de véto, c'est-à-dire le droit de refuser toute loi votée par le Consortium s'ils jugent que celle-ci est contraire aux intérêts de la Prévôté.

– D'accord.

– Et enfin, le Pouvoir Exécutif, dont le rôle est de faire appliquer les lois. Il regroupe deux entités : Le _Gendarmagium_ , et le _Corpus Scabinus_. Comme je vous avais expliqué rapidement pendant le Bal des Crocs, le Gendarmagium est chargé de la protection des gens, ainsi que des affaires sérieuses, le Corpus Scabinus est là pour appliquer les lois mineures. Mettre des amendes, ramasser les sorciers ivres dans la rue, appréhender les resquilleurs aux Gares de Transportations, etc…  
Et enfin, la _Prévôté_ , qui centre ces pouvoirs, et qui propose de nouveaux projets de loi. À sa tête, le Grand Prévôt. Ensuite, quatre des cinq domaines spécifiques est sous-traité à un _Adjoint d'État_. Le cinquième, l'Éducation, est représenté par les dirigeants des quatre centres de formation, ainsi que par le Conseil d'Administration, un groupe de vieux grabataires qui n'ont pas vu un élève depuis quatre-vingt ans et qui sont persuadés d'être les mieux placés pour juger de nos besoins.

– Et les quatre autres ?

– Il y a les Affaires Internes, qui regroupe des choses aussi diverses que le Bureau des Hiboux, la Chambre de Commerce, le Bureau des Sports, etc… Ça comporte _même_ la direction de la Prison de La Giraglia. Ensuite, il y a, évidemment, les Affaires Externes : la Diplomatie, le Commerce Extérieur, le Rayon Culturel…

– _Le Quoi !?_

– Le Rayon Culturel ! C'est, si je ne m'abuse, un genre d'Organisation Gouvernementale qui a pour but de promouvoir la culture française à travers le Monde Magique. C'est que vous y tenez, à votre culture !  
Bon, après on a les Transports. Là pas besoin d'explication, vous avez compris.

– Compagnie de Transportation, Réseau de Cheminette, Bureau des Permis de Transplanage, Bureau des Couloirs Aérienset Bureau de Coordination des Portoloins, énuméra Émi.

– En effet. Et enfin, les Finances. La Banque de France, le Service des Impôts, mais aussi l'Aide Sociale. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais de votre gouvernement.

– C'est déjà pas mal, fit remarquer Nil.

– En effet, approuva Mathis. J'ai bien fait de prendre des notes, ajouta-t-il en désignant le parchemin et la plume sortis de nulle part qu'il tenait en main.

– Bon, j'aimerais revenir au point de départ… annonça Nil. Élisabelle d'Armonval… ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu…

– C'est la Capitaine des Ratons-Chasseurs Senior, répondit Mila.

– L'équipe exclusivement féminine ?

– En effet.

.

* * *

.

 _Le lendemain…_

– Quoi !? s'horrifia Nil. Quelle… Non ! Non non non !

– Eh ! C'est notre chance !

– Rolls, je ne ferai pas _ça_.

– Tant pis pour toi, moi j'essaierai.

– T'es cinglé !

– Peut-être… On verra !

– Salut, vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Karol, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle blanche réservée par les Augures.

– Jorge veut qu'on s'introduise par effraction dans le carrosse de l'école pour pouvoir partir même si on n'est pas sélectionnés.

– C'est impossible ! D'ailleurs, vous ne passerez même pas la porte des écuries, elles sont magiquement scellées par Madame Maxime en personne !

– En effet. Et son plan de secours est donc de s'accrocher au carrosse pendant qu'il s'envole.

– Mais t'es cinglé, Jorge !

– Tu vois, quand je le dis ! asséna Nil.

– Bande de rabat-joies…

– Qui qui est rabat-joie ? lança Mathis en entrant avec le reste de la bande. Karol ?

– Hé ! s'indigna l'intéressée.

– Oui, et Nil, confirma Jorge. Elles ne veulent pas que je m'accroche au carrosse pour aller en Allemagne si je n'ai pas ma place dedans.

– T'inquiète, je le ferai avec toi.

– Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je vous attache ici, menaça Nil en agitant sa baguette dans leur direction.

– Blague à part, intervint Émi, c'est quand les résultats des écrits ?

– Lundi prochain.

– _Dans trois jours !?_ s'exclama Nil.

– Bah oui ! Il n'y avait pas énormément de candidats, quand on y pense. L'épreuve où il y en a eu le plus pour notre classe, c'était les Potions, et il n'y avait qu'un tiers de la classe. Et paraît-il encore moins dans les autres Ordres.

– À peine un quart chez nous, confirma Jorge.

– Donc Lundi, on a les résultats de l'écrit, et on saura quelle épreuve pratique on devra passer en Mars.

– Et fin Mai, la finale à Mighty Adler. J'ai hâte !

– Ne vous emballez pas trop, les modéra Karol. Mila a été claire sur nos chances. Et puis… Mighty Adler n'est pas si merveilleux qu'il n'y paraît…

– Mais c'est une autre école de magie ! Qu'on pourra peut-être visiter !

– Mouais.

– Dites… soupira Émi. Vous ne trouvez pas que…

– Que ?

– Que Mila est, disons, moins joyeuse, depuis que sa sœur est partie ?

– Bah faut la comprendre, c'est un coup dur.

– Certes, mais… je ne sais pas. On dirait… qu'elle se ternit. D'ailleurs c'est pareil pour Lucian, il ne fait plus parler de lui depuis le début de l'année. Ça me manque, d'une certaine manière.

– C'est vrai… Même à Halloween, il n'a rien fait à part cette potion qui a eu d'ailleurs un fort succès. À croire qu'il devient altruiste, et _calme_ …

– JAMAIS ! s'écria soudainement Nil. Je ne laisserai pas faire ça ! Rolls, on bouge !

– Euh, ok, on va où ?

– On descend au QG. On va secouer la panse du blondinet ! Botruc de ouf, il ne sera pas dit que Nilüfer Azerbas n'a rien fait pour empêcher la chute du Roi de la Farce !

– Et sans laisser le temps à Jorge de saluer les autres, elle se précipita hors de la salle en le tirant par la manche.

– … Je rêve, ou elle a dit "botruc de ouf" ? lâcha Erwin.

– Cherche pas, soupira Mathis. Poésie Nilienne. 'Peux pas comprendre.

.

* * *

.

Comme prévu, trois jours après, les résultats du concours furent affichés. Comme ils s'y attendaient tous, les jumeaux ErKa avaient tous les deux l'Or en Potions, ce qui leur donnait le droit de passer l'épreuve pratique. Émeraude, reçut tout comme Erwin un Or en Runes, mais dût se contenter d'un Argent dans l'épreuve de Sortilège / Métamorphose… à la grande surprise de Nil, qui y récolta un Or. Enfin, Mathis reçut un Or en Sortilèges / Français. Seul Jorge n'avait aucun Or, mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Lorsqu'ils furent entre garçons, il s'en confia aux autres.

– Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance. J'ai surtout participé pour ne pas perdre la face devant… une fille. Comme cette histoire de s'accrocher au carrosse, c'était un moyen de détourner l'attention de Nil.

– Cette fille que tu cherches à impressionner… Ça ne serait pas justement Nil, par hasard ? demanda Erwin.

– Hein !? Non ! Non, Nil et moi sommes justes amis, comme… Mathis et Émi !

– C'est qui, alors ?

– Je ne…

– On ne te lâchera pas, souligna Mathis.

– Bon, d'accord… C'est Aurora, dans votre classe.

– Oh ! Oh oh ! Jorge est amoureux ! pouffa Mathis.

– Tsss ! cracha Jorge.

– Intéressant ! commenta Erwin. Ça fait longtemps ?

– Depuis qu'elle participe au Bat'show, donc disons… un mois et demi.

– Attends, au _quoi_ !?

– Quoi, vous n'êtes pas au courant pour le _Bat'show_ ?

– Bah non…

– La preuve…

– Oh ! Mais c'est pour ça que vous ne veniez pas ! Je croyais qu'il vous l'avait dit !

– Qui, il ?

– Mais Lucian ! Bon, vous vous rappelez, le passage secret sous le Pavillon Jaune ?

– Oui.

– Non.

– Tant pis, Erwin ! Non, je plaisante ! Il y a un passage secret sous le Pavillon Jaune, rejoignant une cheminée à l'extérieur du Pavillon via un tunnel anti-débordement ouvert sur la rivière. On s'en sert pour faire passer de la nourriture et des boissons pour nos fêtes nocturnes. Goizane est au courant, ça aide bien !

– Hé, tu ne nous avais jamais parlé de ça ! s'indigna Mathis.

– Je ne vous demande pas les secrets de votre Ordre ! répliqua Jorge. Et puis je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà mentionné.

– Non…

– Bref, par ce passage, on peut sortir. Et c'est ce qu'on fait tous les Samedis soir, pour rejoindre le gymnase. On peut rentrer par un local inutilisé, à l'arrière. Et à l'intérieur… (les deux garçons étaient pendus à ses lèvres) a lieu chaque semaine le Bat'Show !

– C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?

– Une soirée totalement libre, inter-Ordre, inter-Diplôme, … On y boit, on y mange, on y danse sur de la bonne musique, on assiste à des démonstrations de magie, à des duels improvisés. Et surtout… On y organise des matchs de Cognepoing clandestins où chacun peut participer. La seule chose à faire, c'est d'inscrire son nom sur la liste, cocher Attaque ou Défense, et éventuellement d'ajouter le nom de son binôme favori. Et ça fait depuis un mois et demi que je joue tous mes matchs avec Aurora.

– Sérieux, du Cognepoing clandestin où tout le monde peut participer !? s'exclama Mathis qui en avait pour le coup oublié le reste.

– Oui ! Mais cependant… il y a une règle qui ne va pas te plaire.

– Quoi ? fit Mathis, méfiant.

– L'inscription est interdite aux élèves déjà membres d'une équipe officielle. Question d'équité.

– Bah, et Aurora, alors ? Elle devait me remplacer, non ?

– Elle n'a pas été prise. Sérieux Mathis, tu ne parles même plus à tes coéquipiers ?

– Euh… fit celui-ci, gêné.

– Bon, du coup elle en a fait la demande, et a été autorisée à participer au Bat-Show.

– Et qui décide de ça ?

– Le Conseil. Six élèves de 8ème Année, un par Chasse, et le septième membre, le Juge Impartial.

– Et… tu crois qu'ils accepteraient que je m'inscrive, sachant que je suis exclu de l'équipe pendant cinq mois ?

– Tu peux toujours essayer.

– Et c'est qui, le Juge Impartial ? demanda Erwin.

– C'est… une surprise ! Vous verrez samedi !

– Mouaif, soupira Mathis. On n'a pas de passage secret pour sortir, et je doute que notre sortie d'Halloween dernier soit accessible à nouveau.

– On trouvera, Mathis, asséna Erwin. On trouvera.

Mais il restait encore quatre longs jours de cours, avant le fameux évènement. Le Mercredi matin, Miss Delacour leur avait préparé une petite surprise.

– Mes chers enfants, je sais que la semaine passée, les esprits de la plupart d'entre vous ont surchauffé, durant ces concours. Aussi, je propose de reprendre en douceur le programme, en commençant notre partie sur les maléfices par un assez amusant, le Sortilège de Danse Endiablée. Qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ? J'écoute, Mathis.

– C'est un maléfice qui force les jambes de la personne touchée à danser toutes seules. C'est souvent utilisé en duel, parce que ça déconcentre beaucoup.

– Très bien, Mathis. Et qui peut me donner la formule ?

– _Tarentallegra_.

– Très bien, Amara. Et la gestuelle ?

Cette fois-ci, personne ne leva la main.

– Je m'en serai doutée ! Voici le geste à effectuer : ( _elle effectua un geste extrêmement complexe, tirant à chacun une grimace incrédule_ ). Hum, je vois… Je vais vous le dessiner au tableau… Voilà. Entraînez-vous bien, nous passons à la pratique dès la deuxième heure. Pour ceux qui parviennent à maîtriser rapidement la théorie, je vous invite à prendre de l'avance sur vos devoirs, en ouvrant vos livres à la page 68.

– Hé, vous trouvez pas que ça ressemble à une note de musique avec des pattes, ce truc ? se moqua Nil en désignant le schéma de la prof.

– Maintenant que tu le dis… constata Mathis. Hum, bref ! Personne ne connaît ce sort ?

– Non !

– Non plus…

– Erwin ?

– Je connaissais la formule, mais je n'ai jamais essayé.

– Hé Karol, c'est pas la bonne page, t'es à la page 122 ! s'exclama Nil.

– Hum, ma très chère Nil, tu n'avais jamais remarqué que je n'avais pas les mêmes livres que vous ?

– Ah bon ? s'intéressa Mathis. Pourquoi ?

– Eh bien, étant donné que mes cours de magie sont uniquement théoriques, et par conséquent mes écrits beaucoup plus exigeants, mes livres sont beaucoup plus fournis que les vôtres. Ouvrez votre livre à la page 68, et dites-moi combien de pages sont consacrée à ce sort en particulier.

– Une… deux… trois. Trois pages, quatre si on compte l'annexe illustrée.

– Et moi, six pages. J'ai deux pages de plus pour un simple sort. En toute logique, je ne peux pas avoir les mêmes numéros de pages que vous.

– Mais comment tu fais, du coup ?

– L'index, Nil. Les pages de début de vos sections sont indiquées au début des miennes.

– Wow, ils ont vraiment pensé à tout.

– … Vous êtes déjà prêts ? demanda la prof qui passait par là. Je suis impressionnée !

– Euh non, Madame, on…

– Pourtant, vous discutez, vos livres déjà ouverts, fit-elle d'un ton faussement étonné. J'en conclus que vous êtes prêts, _et_ que vous avez terminé de lire le chapitre !

– Euh non, désolés Madame.

– Alors concentrez-vous, nom d'un doxy danseur de claquettes ! … Hep, Jade, range cette patacitrouille, ou c'est moi qui la mange !

– … je rêve ? lâcha Erwin, les yeux écarquillés.

– Elle est géniale, hein ? ronronna Nil.

– Elle est aussi bizarre que toi.

Nil tira la langue à Erwin, avant de lui tourner ostensiblement le dos. Le garçon renifla d'agacement, croisa les bras, les décroisa. Puis, haussant les épaules, il se remit à travailler. Mathis le regardait avec un air amusé. Ces deux-là étaient chat et chien, toujours prêts à se sauter à la gorge. Pourtant, malgré toutes les provocations gratuites de Nilüfer, Erwin ne réagissait pas. Il lui en avait demandé un jour la raison. Erwin s'était contenté de hausser les épaules en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de Karol et des Augures. Mais Mathis n'était pas dupe. Non point qu'il veuille provoquer la dissension dans le groupe, mais Erwin ressemblait à une cocotte-minute sous pression, prêt à exploser. Alors lui vint une idée, complètement farfelue. Il fit signe à Émi, désigna Erwin, puis Nil, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

– _Tarentallegra_! lança-t-il discrètement sur Erwin.

– Émi avait compris le message, et lançait le sort sur Nil au même moment.

– Qu'est ce que… Non ! S'écria Erwin.

– Que m'arrive-t-il ? paniqua Nil.

Et alors qu'ils se mettaient frénétiquement à danser, Mathis et Émi les poussèrent l'un vers l'autre, et ceux-ci se mirent à danser ensemble. La prof ne put réprimer un sourire, et frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de la classe.

– Les enfants, certains de vos camarades sont semble-t-il pressés de danser ensemble. Alors je vous propose qu'on passe tous à la pratique dès maintenant. Musique !

D'un geste de baguette, elle ouvrit l'armoire de la classe dans laquelle une vieille radio se mit à jouer un rock'n'roll endiablé. Immédiatement, les jambes de Nil et Erwin s'adaptèrent à la musique, et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de se soutenir mutuellement pour ne pas s'effondrer.

– Ils dansent ensemble, constata simplement Mathis. Et ils s'amusent.

– Je te l'avais dit, il suffit d'une étincelle, répliqua Émi. Allons-y ! _Tarentallegra_ !

Et les sorts se mirent à pleuvoir. Tous ceux qui étaient parvenus à maîtriser le sort le lançait à la volée, et chacun, même la prof, se retrouvèrent à danser en rythme dans la salle de classe. Même les plus patauds d'entre eux étaient guidés par leurs jambes, et se prêtaient au jeu. Jamais on ne pourra voir chorégraphie improvisée si synchrone dans le monde moldu.

.

* * *

.

Rendons à César ce qui est à César : "Le Conseil d'Administration, un groupe de vieux grabataires qui n'ont pas vu un étudiant depuis quatre-vingt ans et qui sont persuadés d'être les mieux placés pour juger de vos besoins." – ma prof d'Anglais de 1ère année à propos du C.A. de l'Univ Lorraine.

.

Voilà, vous devinez sûrement sur quoi portera le prochain chapitre. _See you !_


	8. Le Bat'Show

Les concours, c'est dur. C'est chiant. Et on est récompensés avec des dictionnaires et des brochures gratuites. Sauf dans le Monde Magique… Parce qu'on leur file de l'or, comme ça. Des grimoires contenant un savoir inestimable. Et même sans ça… un voyage tous frais payés dans un pays étranger pour tous les finalistes. C'est pas mal. Et puis, les Augures sont ambitieux. Une belle bande de petits Serpentards qui vont conquérir le monde du haut de leurs 12 ans. Alors un concours à leur hauteur, ça me semblait bien.

.

 **Réponse aux reviews.**

Salut, **titietrominet**. Je suis content, j'ai aimé travailler dessus, et mes deux bêtas ont trouvé ce passage un peu long. J'étais tellement déçu.  
Pas besoin d'aide-mémoire, le wiki est là pour ça ! Surtout n'hésite pas, si un truc t'intéresse et qu'il n'y a pas encore de page dessus, il suffit de demander !  
Le stress des concours vient avec la peur d'échouer. La solution, c'est de participer non pas pour gagner, mais pour se donner une chance de se dépasser soi-même. Ça m'aide beaucoup pendant mes partiels.

Bonjour, **Sengetsu** ! Bon, je mentirais en disant que ça ne me demande aucun effort, mais… ça me vient tellement naturellement ! Quand je suis inspiré, aucun obstacle ne peut se dresser devant moi. Souvent, je me "réveille" au bout de plusieurs heures, sans avoir mangé, et avec des dizaines de pages wikipédia ou wiki Potter ouvertes. Et un peu faim, aussi.  
Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, les Augures vont assurer. Ils sont là pour ça ! Korrigan ? Il vit sa vie de phénix, quoi ! (oui, les augureys sont des phénix, nanmého !)

.

Alors il y aura peut-être un peu plus de fautes que d'habitude, parce que je ne relis pas maintenant. Mais je suis crevé, je vais reporter ça demain, je vais traîner, je vais prendre du temps… et je vais encore retarder la publication. Alors, je vais faire confiance au boulot de ma bêta, pour le moment. (Sengetsu, n'hésite pas, je sais que tu as l'oeil fin !)

.

* * *

.

 **8) Le Bat'Show**

Après le dernier cours de Gabrielle Delacour, la relation entre Erwin et Nilüfer s'était grandement améliorée. Ils avaient tous les deux le sens de l'humour, et passées les protestations feintes envers Mathis et Émeraude, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : Ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça. Ils étaient… des Augures !

Lorsque Samedi vint, les Augures préparèrent leur sortie tout l'après-midi. Il était déjà convenu d'oublier la sortie par la grande porte, Émi n'ayant pas le niveau nécessaire, malgré son talent indéniable en runes, pour neutraliser celles du portail, dont l'alarme ne manquerait pas de signaler la sortie d'élèves non autorisés. Venait ensuite la fenêtre du grenier secret.

– Ils ne nous laisseront jamais passer ! grogna Nil. La première fois on a eu de la chance. Mais on n'a pas le droit de monter.

– Et tu veux faire comment ? soupira Mathis. Je ne vois que ça, comme moyen de sortir.

– Il y a bien une solution…, tenta Karol.

– Quoi ?

– Si on ne peut pas sortir…

– Eh bien ?

– Eh bien, ne rentrons pas !

– … Oh.

– C'est tellement évident ! s'écria exagérément Nil en se frappant le front. Mais pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé plus tôt ? Bêtes que nous sommes ?

– Parce que Brindargent fait l'appel après le couvre-feu, peut-être ? suggéra Émi, sur le même ton.

– OH ! JE SUIS CHOQUÉE ! cria Nil en agitant les bras.

– C'est bon, j'ai compris… se renfrogna Karol.

– Vous êtes dures, les filles, soupira Mathis. Et selon vous, la solution miracle, c'est quoi ?

– …

– Euh…

– _L'heure_ du couvre-feu, lâcha soudainement Erwin.

– Quoi, l'heure du couvre-feu ?

– L'heure est fixe, et un peu tardive. La plupart des élèves sont déjà rentrés. Et certains…

– … dorment déjà, finit Mathis. Tu es un génie !

– Depuis le temps que tu me le répète, je vais finir par te croire !

– Pas de fausse modestie, le morigéna Nil. Explique-nous plutôt ton idée.

– C'est simple : On fait savoir, de notoriété publique, qu'on est fatigués. Puis on trouve un complice qui indiquera à la prof qu'on est déjà endormis quand elle fera l'appel. Et pendant ce temps, on sera dehors ! dans l'escalier du terrain de Quidditch, comme Mila l'an passé.

– Tu sais, je vais finir par te considérer comme un génie à mon tour, si tu continues.

– Il reste un dernier problème, intervint Mathis.

– Hum ?

– Oui : quoi acceptera de nous couvrir ? Sans poser de question, voire en sachant où on compte aller ?

– Moi ! lança une voix derrière eux.

– Juliette. Toi quoi ?

– Salut Mat' ( _le garçon grinça des dents, et jeta un regard noir à sa cousine_ ). Je peux faire ça pour vous.

– Mais ? se méfia Mathis.

– Mais… Tu m'en devras une !

– Je m'en doutais, tu es aussi retorse que Thomas…

– En fait, je peux même préciser ce que je veux : Je sais que vous allez au Bat'Show…

– Comment ? coupa Erwin.

– Peu importe. Je le sais, c'est tout. Et je sais ce que c'est. Je veux venir.

– Mais, comment tu pourrais prévenir la prof, si tu es avec nous ?

– Je n'ai jamais dit que c'est moi qui la préviendrais. J'ai dit que je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit au courant. Ne posez pas tant de questions ! Alors, deal ?

– Humph… deal, se résigna Mathis, en serrant la main que Juliette lui tendait.

– Super, à ce soir ! s'exclama la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner en chantonnant.

– … Ta cousine est encore plus manipulatrice que Nil, constata Erwin.

– Hé ! s'indigna celle-ci. Je ne…

– Tu n'as pas idée, coupa Mathis. Et Nil, ne nie pas.

– Pff !

Comme convenu, les Augures exposèrent leur soi-disant fatigue à qui voulais l'entendre, même à Mila, compatissante, et Lucian, pas dupe pour une noise. Le soir venu, ils quittèrent la table plus tôt, et foncèrent au terrain de Quidditch. À quelques minutes avant le couvre-feu, ils crurent être découverts, mais ce n'était que Juliette qui les rejoignait. Celle-ci ne dit rien, et s'assit sur l'escalier plongé dans l'ombre du soir, à les toiser avec nonchalance. Prudents, les Augures attendirent un bon quart d'heure après l'heure du couvre-feu avant de sortir de leur cachette. Ils se glissèrent ensuite discrètement vers la porte "secrète" du gymnase, et entrèrent dans le local technique. À l'intérieur, un élève qui semblait faire office de vigile les détailla du regard, s'attarda un peu plus sur Juliette, puis son regard revint naturellement sur Mathis.

– 2ème Aloysia, je parie ! Première fois, les gosses ?

– En effet, lâcha Mathis en relevant la tête par provocation. Il n'aimait pas le ton du vigile.

– Et elle ? demanda-t-il en désignant Juliette du menton. Elle serait pas un peu jeune ?

– Elle, elle t'emmerde, répliqua la cousine de Mathis avec aplomb. À ce que je sache, c'est pas interdit aux 1ère Année.

– C'est pour votre sécurité, mentit le garçon, avec un sourire suffisant.

– On verra ce qu'en dit _La_ Juge Impartiale, lâcha Juliette. Je suis sûr qu' _elle_ appréciera.

– C'est bon, c'est bon, grogna-t-il. Allez-y… Bonne soirée.

– À toi aussi ! … Bon alors, vous faites quoi, les vieux ? Venez !

– … Ta cousine est vraiment flippante, souligna Nil.

– Comment elle sait que le Juge Impartial est une fille ? ajouta Émi. Avant cette semaine, on ne savait même pas qu'il existait !

– Pas de questions, rappela Mathis avec cynisme. Ça fait dix ans qu'elle est comme ça, ça sert à rien de chercher à comprendre.

– Elle a quel âge, déjà ?

– Dix ans et demi.

Une fois la porte passée, ils s'engagèrent dans un long couloir. Au bout, à droite, une autre porte. Derrière cette porte, un des vestiaires, dans lequel plusieurs personnes discutaient, relativement au calme. Derrière la seconde porte du vestiaire, on entendait une musique techno. Et lorsque les Augures et Juliette passèrent la porte…

– … Wow, lâcha Nil.

Les gradins, les vestiaires, les couloirs étaient pleins d'élèves chantant, dansant, buvant. Beaucoup ne portait pas, ou seulement une partie de leur uniforme, lui préférant des vêtements à la dernière mode. Sur le terrain, plusieurs stands improvisés vendaient des boissons, des confiseries, mais aussi divers objets. À l'une des tables, chargées d'objets enchantés, Jorge, Samuel et Karl faisaient des affaires. C'est vers ce stand que les Augures se dirigèrent, laissant Juliette s'émerveiller dans son coin.

– Salut Rolls !

– Salut Nil ! Et bonjour aux autres ! Bienvenue au Bat'Show ! s'exclama Jorge en faisant de grands gestes. C'est qui ? ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton Juliette qui les rejoignait à son rythme.

– Ma cousine, Juliette, présenta Mathis. C'est elle qui nous a fait sortir, mais en échange on se la coltine toute la soirée.

– J'ai entendu ! s'exclama l'intéressée. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai trouvé des connaissances du côté du stand de grillades. En fait je venais te prévenir que vous devrez vous passer de ma présence ce soir.

– Chic alors !

– Je t'emmerde, Mat' !

– Moi de même, petite peste !

– Hé ben, c'est le grand amour entre vous ! se moqua Émi. On dirait ma sœur et moi.

– Elle sait que je déteste les surnoms, pourtant !

– Ma pauvre petite patacitrouille… compatit Nil.

– Va te faire f…

– Hé c'est fini l'escalade de la vulgarité là ? gronda Émi.

– Tu viens Erwin, on va voir le Conseil ! s'exclama Mathis en ignorant l'intervention d'Émi. J'ai le cognard qui me démange.

– Hum, eh bien allons-y.

.

* * *

.

– C'est un cas difficile, Mathis, soupira Gideon Appelbaum, Chasseur Runesort du Conseil. En fait, c'est même une première, pour nous.

– Pas pour moi, intervint la Juge Suprême.

En effet, Juliette ne s'était pas trompée : c'était _une_ Juge Suprême. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle sorcière : C'était… Célestia Attorney.

– Oui mais toi, en même temps…

– Cependant, la question n'est pas là, reprit Célestia. Tu as été interdit de jeu par une décision de la Directrice, ce qui fait que t'autoriser à jouer serait une violation du règlement.

– En même temps… commença Gideon.

– … Étant donné l'essence de ce rassemblement, coupa-t-elle à nouveau, nous passerons sur ce point. En revanche, cela pose un autre problème, lié au règlement propre au Bat'Show : tu fais déjà partie d'une équipe de Cognepoing officielle.

– Mais…

– … Mais tu es exclu pour une longue période, et tu espères pouvoir venir ici continuer à jouer. Tu as pensé à celui qui est obligé de rester en liste d'attente pour pouvoir jouer ici parce que tu lui as raflé la place chez les Bélials ?

– Je…

– … Et tu as pensé à sa réaction en apprenant que son prochain tour sera encore plus long à venir parce que _tu_ fais désormais partie de la file d'attente ?

– Non, je…

– Si je puis me permettre, intervint Arthur Hastier, Chasseur Enchant'Art du Conseil, six mois c'est plus qu'une interdiction temporaire. Dans ces circonstances, Madame Maxime a condamné les Bélials Juniors à la défaite, car si je ne m'abuse, le remplaçant actuel de Mathis ne sera pas autorisé à concourir à sa place lors du tournoi. Ils se retrouveront donc avec un attaquant manquant cruellement d'entraînement. Un 2ème Année n'ayant pour ainsi dire jamais pratiqué le Cognepoing.

– En effet, confirma Amélie Létang, Chasseuse Magus du Conseil. Le but de la règle est, me semble-t-il, de permettre à chacun de pratiquer ce sport. Hors Mathis ne peut plus le pratiquer dans le circuit officiel. Nous ne sommes pas l'ennemi des équipes officielles, mais une voie parallèle. Je pense qu'on peut lui donner sa chance.

– Très bien, accepta Célestia. Passons alors au vote.

Tous les membres du conseil sortirent leur baguette, la pointant vers le haut, et au signal de la Juge, chacun l'alluma. La règle était simple à comprendre : ceux qui avaient allumé une lumière verte étaient pour, et ceux qui étaient contre affichaient une lumière rouge. En plus des trois juges qui étaient intervenus, Mathis reçut un vote positif de la part de Lynda Carousson, Chasseuse Potions du Conseil. Les deux qui avaient voté "contre" étaient Christophe Malthière et Karminos Quidma, respectivement Chasseur Médico et Chasseur Arithme du Conseil. Mais la majorité l'emportait, et la Juge Impartiale annonça la décision du Conseil.

– Mathis Devaux, le Conseil a tranché. Tu peux aller inscrire ton nom sur la liste tournante. C'est le grand tableau lévitant devant la tribune d'honneur. Tu ne peux pas le rater.

– Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

Sans même prendre le temps de prévenir ses amis, Mathis fonça au tableau inscrire son nom, toujours accompagné d'Erwin. Il savait très bien, grâce à Jorge, qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'être sélectionné le premier jour, mais il n'en avait cure. C'était là un geste symbolique.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite leurs amis au stand de Jorge, et, après avoir annoncé la bonne nouvelle, ils firent un tour. Le terrain ressemblait à un véritable marché. Les étals proposaient principalement des victuailles, et les Augures ne purent s'empêcher d'en acheter toutes sortes. Soudain, alors qu'ils s'étaient installés à côté du stand de Jorge pour manger d'étranges brochettes de poisson caramélisé, une corne de brume retentit. Alors chacun des "maraîchers" se précipita pour remballer son stand. Les plus âgés faisaient usage de magie, les autres sollicitaient les "clients" pour aller plus vite. Les Augures aidaient Jorge à empiler ses artéfacts dans diverses caisses à roulette. Mathis, se débattant avec une écharpe enchantée, bien déterminée à lui passer la corde au cou, profita de la soudaine accalmie (les gens commençaient à quitter le terrain en masse) pour interroger Jorge.

– C'est déjà fini ? Tout le monde s'en va ?

– Mais non ! Le match va bientôt commencer, alors il faut libérer le terrain.

– Ah, j'ai eu peur ! Dis, tu peux m'aider avec ça ?

– _Finite_. Voilà, range-la dans la caisse étiquetée : Vêtements \ Classe-B.

Une fois le stand rangé, les Augures aidèrent Jorge à évacuer les caisses, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans les gradins. Ils avaient une place de choix : au premier rang du second palier, ce qui les plaçait à une hauteur idéale pour voir à la fois le terrain et le sommet du dôme sans être gênés par les plus grands. Mathis regarda autour de lui, pour voir s'il reconnaissait des gens. Malheureusement, ses amis n'étaient pas du genre "soirée clandestine", et aucun n'était présent. Cependant, il aperçut derrière eux Eefie et Lorna. Eefie discutait avec un garçon que Mathis avait déjà vu quelque part, pendant que Lorna dévorait une brochette à pleines dents. Apercevant le jeune garçon qui l'observait, elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et Mathis ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Alors il se retourna précipitamment, et tenta de reprendre constance. Heureusement pour lui, ses amis n'avaient rien vu, et les choses ne tardèrent pas à bouger. Surgissant des vestiaires en courant, Célestia Attorney, qui avait revêtu une parodie d'uniforme d'élève rayé en noir et blanc (une tenue d'arbitre, constata bêtement Mathis), déclencha une véritable ovation. Elle se mit à haranguer la foule, et nul doute : sa voix était amplifiée magiquement.

– Nous sommes, nous sommes ? chantait-elle.

– Le peuple de la nuit ! répondait le public, en chantant sur le même air.

– Nous sommes, nous sommes ?

– Les enfants de la folie !

– Nous sommes, nous sommes ?

– La Ligue du Bat'show !

– Bonsoir à tous ! s'exclama Célestia. Nous revoici, comme chaque semaine, à l'instant que vous attendez tous.

– Le match ! Le match ! Le match !

– Le match de Cognepoing ! Mais d'abord, la sélection ! Arthur, Gideon, le tableau !

Les deux jeunes hommes pointèrent le grand tableau, et d'un sort informulé, le firent léviter jusqu'à Célestia. Puis celle-ci sortit sa propre baguette, et pointa le tableau à son tour. Elle l'agîta, et ce qui était écrit sur le tableau disparut dans un tourbillon de craie. Celui tourna, de plus en plus vite, et se changea soudain en texte.

– "Chats de Hamelin VS Hiboux-Garous"

– Voici les équipes qui s'affronteront ce soir ! N'oubliez pas : si vous ne stipulez pas le nom de l'équipe dans laquelle vous voulez jouer, vous aurez plus de chance d'être sélectionnés, mais moins de chance de jouer avec vos coéquipiers… à moins que vous ne précisiez votre partenaire de jeu, bien sûr ! Et c'est parti pour la sélection des joueurs !

– Les deux noms d'équipes se déplacèrent sur le haut du tableau, et une ligne verticale apparut. De chaque côté, cinq points se dessinèrent, et les noms apparurent un par un.

– Les Chats de Hamelin de ce soir seront : Simolion Septimus ! Aubert Marine ! Crepúsculo Aurora ! Luschek Kraecz ! Soriano Jorge ! Voilà une formation très intéressante… Et maintenant, les Hiboux-Garous : Magnus Amandine ! Ballessaim Caius ! Montiero Kristie ! Quidma Calypso ! Zeitmann Günter ! Hé bien, que de grands noms ! Que nous réserve le tableau, ce soir ? C'est le moment de quoi, les amis ?

– La règle mystère ! La règle mystère ! scanda la foule

– Et la voici qui apparaît au tableau ! Et ce soir, la règle mystère sera : Oh oh ! Chronopasse ! Je rappelle cette règle : Si le joueur ne passe pas le cognard dans les trois secondes, celui-ci lui échappe des mains, et fonce droit sur l'adversaire le plus proche. Voilà qui promet un jeu dynamique ! Allez, les joueurs sélectionnés, vous avez cinq minutes pour vous changer.

– Je fonce, les gars ! s'écria Jorge.

– Bonne chance, l'encouragèrent ses amis.

– Fais-nous honneur ! ajouta Nil. T'es un Augure, maintenant !

– Lui met pas la pression, la tança Émi. Il… Oh, te revoilà, toi ?

– Salut les gars, répondit Juliette entre deux bouchées de pop-corn. J'ai raté quelque chose ?

– Juste la sélection des équipes, répondit Émi.

– Cool, j'ai rien raté, quoi. Votre pote, il en fait partie ?

– En effet. C'est à quoi, ton pop-corn ?

– Coulis de prunes dirigeables et cannelle. T'en veux ?

– Merci. C'est… euh… intéressant.

– Hein dit ! Le mec qui m'a vendu ça dit que ça ouvre l'esprit. Moi je dis que ça ouvre surtout l'appétit ! T'en reveux ?

– Euh, non merci !

– Tant pis pour toi ! Les autres ?

– Émi leur fit discrètement signe, et grimaça de dégoût. Alors les jumeaux refusèrent, mais pas Mathis.

– C'est excellent ce truc !

– Tu aimes !? s'interloqua Émi.

– Bah oui ! Pas toi ?

– Euh…

– Chut, ça commence ! Et Mathis, arrête de me voler mon pop-corn, sinon je te jure que je te fais léviter par les sous-vêtements !

Mathis se précipita sur son siège. Sa cousine ne bluffait _jamais_. Elle n'avait pas besoin.

Les joueurs du jour ne tardèrent pas à revenir des vestiaires. Les Chats de Hamelin à droite, les Hiboux-Garous à gauche, respectivement vêtus de noir et orange, et de rouge et blanc. Les équipes prirent place, et les bannières prirent vie. Sur celles des Noirs, un chat roux vêtu de bottes et d'un chapeau de cuir noir arriva sur ce qui semblait être un _tapis de rats_. Comme le fameux joueur de flûte, le Chat de Hamelin guidait la vague grouillante avec une flûte en os à travers une ruelle noire. En face, un harfang des neiges le lorgnait depuis la branche d'un arbre mort, au cœur d'une tempête de neige. Sauf que ce hibou semblait… mort depuis longtemps. Il lui manquait çà et là des morceaux de peau, laissant apparaître sa chair rouge sang, l'une de ses ailes était tellement décharnée qu'on voyait clairement les os, et il lui manquait la moitié du visage. Mais le plus effrayant était les rubis scintillants qui remplaçaient ses yeux.

– Wow, lâcha Nil. C'est… pas la même ambiance que chez les mascottes officielles !

– Tu oublies ta propre mascotte… souligna Mathis.

– L'albatr'Os n'est pas aussi flippant… (Mathis lui jeta un regard incrédule) Bon, bon, okay ! Eh, t'imagines, si ça se trouve, c'était une équipe officieuse, avant !

– C'est possible. Oh, regarde ! Le cognard apparaît !

En effet, le piédestal griffu surgissait du sol. Célestia se précipita hors du terrain, et lorsqu'elle fut installée dans la cabine d'arbitrage, elle siffla le début du match. La griffe libéra le cognard, et les deux capitaines (le premier joueur sélectionné de chaque équipe) se jetèrent dessus, laissant à peine au piédestal le temps de disparaître dans le sol.

– Cognard à Magnus ! s'écria la commentatrice, dont la voix était vaguement familière à Mathis. Et c'est parti ! Passe à Montiero. Passe à Ballessaim, qui fonce aux buts. 1… 2… 3 ! Trop tard, Caius, le cognard s'échappe, et passe à l'ennemi ! Belle réception du Capitaine Simolion, qui renvoie sur Luschek. 1… 2… Oui ! Il passe au dernier moment à Aubert, arrivée juste à temps à sa hauteur. Passe à Luschek… passe à Soriano… passe à Crepúsculo… passe à Soriano… Oh oh ! On dirait que les deux jeunes défenseurs sont décidés à ne pas lâcher la balle. Les attaquants se rassemblent derrière leur capitaine, et foncent vers les buts. Les deux défenseurs continuent d'alterner les passes… Seraient-ils en train de… Oh, attention à la Défense adverse ! Crepúsculo fait une passe en cloche à Soriano, qui redirige au poing, avant de tenter de gifler le cognard. Et… Incroyable ! À l'apogée de son vol, le cognard change brutalement de direction, et fonce droit sur Simolion, qui a la voie bien dégagée ! Il frappe ! Le cognard file tout droit ! Et c'est le Centre !

 _Sur la bannière noire et orange, le chat se mit à jouer une mélodie enjouée. Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait l'entendre, mais des notes de musique orange jaillissaient de la flûte. Deux croches se collèrent à la paroi de la bannière, grandissant pour l'une, enflant pour l'autre. Rapidement, la première forma un 1, la seconde un 0. En face, le hibou battit violemment des ailes, et la tempête de neige redoubla. Alors que la bannière était devenue entièrement blanche, un large 0 apparut, tracé à même la neige avec du sang._

– 10-0 pour les Chats de Hamelin ! reprit la voix de la commentatrice. C'est incroyable, le coup de La Queue du Chat parfaitement exécuté dès le premier tour, et qui plus est avec deux défenseurs de 2ème Année ! Allez, on reprend, cognard à Magnus. Passe à Ballessaim, qui redirige sur Montiero. 1… 2, passe à Quidma. Quidma renvoie sur Magnus, Zeitmann escalade le dôme. Magnus passe à Montiero, et escalade le dôme… Déjà ? Oui ! Montiero passe à Ballessaim, et escalade le dôme ! Et Ballessaim passe à Quidma, avant d'escalader à son tour. Il ne reste plus que la jolie Calypso au sol, on dirait ! Mais j'ai parlé trop vite ! Elle fait une envolée, et rejoint le reste de son équipe au plafond. C'est incroyable, mes amis ! Les Hiboux-Garous sont en train d'utiliser une tactique appartenant aux Veuves Glaciales ! C'est inhabituel… mais c'est autorisé ! Et soyons franc, leur Déploiement de Toile est parfaitement executé ! Les Hiboux-Garous foncent vers la cible adverse à la force de leur bras, faisant circuler le cognard en étoile, alors que les Chats de Hamelin commencent seulement à escalader les parois du dôme ! Mais regardez-les ! Soriano et Crepúsculo, les deux cadets du jour, sont en train d'escalader le dôme par bonds immenses ! On dirait… des chats, oui ! Il semble qu'ils aient développé une nouvelle Technique d'Équipe, ces… Sauts de Chat sont incroyables. Soriano se jette sur Zeitmann, l'agrippe par les jambes, et le fait lâcher prise. Ils tombent tous les deux du haut du dôme ! Ouille, l'atterrissage a été rude. Soriano aide Zeitmann à se relever. Zeitmann… qui saigne du nez, indubitablement. Magnus demande un temps mort. Célestia l'accorde. Cependant, alors que Magnus s'apprête à quitter sa position avantageuse au sommet du dôme, Luschek lui fait signe, et court au vestiaire… Il revient avec sa baguette, et soigne le nez de Zeitmann. Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle l'esprit sportif, les gars ! Ça claque ! Bon, le temps que Luschek aille ranger sa baguette, et que le jeu reprenne, je vais vous faire une annonce : cette année, le réveillon de Nouvel An tombant un Samedi, le Conseil des Élèves a décidé d'organiser le Bat'Show Spécial de la nouvelle année le Dimanche soir. Je sais que ça fait un peu court, mais nous ne pouvons guère l'organiser en semaine, vacances ou non. Je rappelle à tous : n'oubliez pas d'emmener des spécialités de votre région, si vous rentrez chez vous pour Noël !

– J'espère qu'on pourra y aller ! s'exclama Mathis.

– Compte sur nous ! répondit Émi au nom de tous les autres.

– Surtout qu'il paraît qu'un groupe d'anciens élèves devenus célèbres viendront jouer ici, ajouta Juliette.

– … Attends, comment tu sais ça, toi ? s'étonna Mathis. Ah oui… pas de questions !

– En effet, tu comprends vite, Mat'. Bon, en l'occurrence, j'ai laissé traîner une oreille ou deux pendant ma visite du petit marché, et j'ai entendu des gens qui en parlait. Apparemment, le batteur du groupe est le frère d'un des garçons qui discutaient. Et les deux chanteurs sortent ensemble depuis la 7ème Année, ce qui fait bientôt quatre ans.

– T'es effrayante, tu sais, soupira Mathis qui n'avait même pas relevé le surnom.

– Je sais. On me le dit assez souvent pour ça. Bon, tais-toi, le match a déjà repris !

– Je…

– Chut !

– … qui passe à Montiero. Montiero qui fonce droit vers les buts, talonnée par Crepúsculo. Tiens, on dit "talonnée", ou plutôt "paumée", vu qu'elles se poursuivent suspendues par les mains ?

– Doigtée ! cria quelqu'un dans la foule.

– Toi ta gueule ! répliqua la commentatrice. C'est moi qui parle, sale pervers ! Bon, où on en est… C'est malin, j'ai pas vu ! Montiero a dû trop courir, le cognard s'est échappé. Mais Crepúsculo est au sol ! Elle a dû essayer de l'attraper au vol, mais elle l'a loupé ! Il est où ce c… Ah, là ! Magnus s'en saisit au vol, et lance à Quidma qui vient de la rejoindre au sol ! Les Hiboux-Garous ont fini de se percher, c'est l'heure de la chasse ! Cognard toujours à Quidma ! Attention… Oui, c'est bon, elle le lâche à temps ! Cognard à Zeitmann, qui slalome entre ses adversaires ! 1… 2… Et il passe ! Magnus réceptione, et fonce à son tour ! 1… 2… Et passe en cloche ! Incroyable, ils attendent le dernier moment pour passer, ils n'ont peur de rien ! Montiero bondit, récep… non, frappe ! Elle frappe en quart de terrain à plus de deux mètres ! Et… Premier Secteur, joli ! Mais pas assez pour égaliser, 10-5 pour les Chats de Hamelin !

 _D'une bourrasque, la neige sanglante disparut, laissant à nouveau apparaître le harfang sur sa branche… Branche de l'arbre mort sur le tronc duquel apparut clairement un 5 gravé dans l'écorce. De son côté, le chat musicien se contenta de montrer les crocs, en agitant nerveusement la queue. Puis, de quelques notes, il commanda à son armée de rats de le lever plus haut, de manière à dominer la scène._

– Qu'est-ce que j'aime ces petites scénettes. On pourrait presque parler de saynètes ! ( _la blague ne fit rire que peu de monde, la plupart n'ayant pas perçu la différence à l'oral_ ). Allez, c'est pa… Ah bah non, l'arbitre siffle, c'est parti pour la mi-temps. Rendez-vous dans dix minutes, votre fidèle commentatrice fonce à la buvette. Je fais une dédicace au premier qui me paie un verre, je crève de soif !

– C'est pas cinq minutes, la mi-temps ? s'étonna Nil.

– Faut croire que c'est plus long ici, répondit Émi en haussant les épaules.

– Rhaah ! grogna Mathis. Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà entendu sa voix. Elle…

– Vous venez, on va remplir nos verres ! s'écria quelqu'un derrière lui.

– C'EST ELLE ! hurla presque Mathis en se retournant, et en tendant le bras. Au bout dudit bras, Lorna, qui lui jeta un regard amusé.

– Oui ? C'est moi qui ait fait quoi ?

– Euh… C'est toi, euh… Mathis rougit violemment. Puis, reprenant tant bien que mal constance, il réussit à finir sa phrase. La commentatrice… j'ai, euh… j'ai cru que c'était toi. Vous… vous avez presque la même voix !

– C'est normal ! C'est ma sœur. Elle est géniale hein ?

– Ouais ! s'exclama Nil.

– Alors venez avec nous, et buvons tous un coup à la santé de Ulmys Malétrix, la reine de la nuit.

Les Augures suivèrent donc Lorna, Eefie et le garçon. Il s'appelait Damien Rohr, était en 4ème Année, ce qui lui faisait un an de plus que Lorna, et un an de moins qu'Eefie. Il jouait dans la même équipe de Cognepoing que la première, et était dans le même Ordre que la seconde, à Urtica. C'était le plus grand de la bande, un colosse blond couvert de taches de rousseur, un peu enrobé, très souriant. À côté de lui, Eefie ressemblait à une poupée miniature, mais aucun doute ne transparaissait dans leur attitude quant à l'identité du chef de groupe.

– C'est là, annonça Eefie en désignant une porte sur laquelle apparaissait le pictogramme d'un seau et d'un balai. Le _P_ ar _t_ u Local à Ména _ch_ e. Mais tout le mon _t_ e l'appelle simplement Le Local.

– Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, s'empressa d'ajouter Lorna. On n'y sert pas de jus de serpillère ! Qui a déjà bu de la bièraubeurre ? ( _Seule Émi leva la main_ ) Eh bien c'est le moment de goûter ! Et puis si ça vous plaît pas, on a des trucs plus locaux, comme le vin de groseilles ou la flutine.

– Et il n'y a rien… sans alcool ? demanda timidement Karol.

– Si, bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, cette bande de buveurs de bièraubeurre ne s'en vantera jamais, mais la boisson qui a le plus de succès ici, c'est le diabolo-kiwi.

– Diabolo ? s'intéressa Mathis. Avec de la limonade ?

– _P_ ah oui ! s'amusa Eefie. C'est pas parce qu'on est _t_ es sorciers qu'on n'a pas le _t_ roit _t_ 'aimer les mêmes choses que les mol _t_ us !

– J'ai jamais goûté, le diabolo-kiwi ! lança Nil.

– Eh _p_ ien tu ne seras pas _t_ éçue : limona _t_ e artisanale, et _ch_ us de kiwis de la ré _ch_ ion !

– La petite bande commanda ses boissons au bar, tenu par Gideon, et se dépêchèrent de retourner à leur place pour ne pas rater le début de la seconde mi-temps. Juste à temps, car les équipes étaient déjà en train de reprendre place sur le terrain.

– Hé, Lorna, l'interpela Nil. On n'a même pas vu ta sœur !

– Elle devait être au Gris Loup, l'autre bar.

– Deux bars !?

– Oui, mais l'autre est réservé aux élèves de Chasse. Ils y servent des alcools plus forts, et… d'autres trucs.

– Du genre ?

– Du genre pas de ton âge.

– Eh, t'as qu'un an de plus que nous ! se fâcha Nil.

– Eh, j'ai jamais dit que moi je savais hein ! Je me contente de transmettre la réponse de ma sœur.

– … Hin hin ! ricana Nil.

– Tsss… soupira Mathis.

Heureusement, le match reprit à ce moment précis.

– Et c'est parti pour la 2ème mi-temps de ce fabuleux match ! s'enthousiasma la voix d'Ulmys Malétrix. Comme promis, je remercie Sébastien Rosengart pour m'avoir payé un verre. Sébastien : Big Up ! Allez, concentrons-nous, maintenant. Le cognard est aux Chats. Coup de sifflet, c'est parti ! Passe à Aubert, qui redirige sur Luschek. 1… 2… Passe à Simolion qui redirige sur Aubert. Passe à Luschek qui redirige sur Simolion. C'est… intéressant, j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Mais leurs adversaires non plus, et ils avancent inexorablement vers les buts adverses. Ah, ça y est, ils ont pris le rythme ! Passe à Aubert, les Hiboux marquent Luschek… Mais Aubert redirige sur Soriano, qui démarre une série de passes en métronome avec Crepúsculo ! Gauche-droite-gauche-droite… Vont-ils retenter une Queue du Chat ? … droite-gauche-dr… Ah non, passe à Simolion, 1… 2…, tir en cloche sur Luschek, double frappe ! Le cognard lobe la Défense ! ET CENTRE ! 20-5 pour les Chats ! Deux tentatives en frappe, deux centres ! Quel match, mais quel match !

 _Toujours en équilibre sur son monticule de rats, le chat écarta soudainement les pattes en grand tel un crucifié, et le 10 en notes disparut. Il replia les pattes d'un coup sec, et je remit à jouer. Alors les rats s'agitèrent, avant de se disperser. Le chat se retrouva au sol, à même la voie pavée, mais continua de jouer. Alors les rats, qui avaient disparus, se mirent à surgir de partout. Plusieurs couraient sur la paroi de la bannière. Certains ne faisaient que passer, mais d'autres s'arrêtaient à un endroit précis. Rapidement, les rats arrêtés formèrent un 20 vivant. Dans l'autre bannière, le Hibou claqua du bec de colère, et agita ses ailes décharnées, ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler la violence de la tempête de neige. Cependant, par un étrange hasard, aucun flocon ne passait devant la gravure représentant un 5, qui restait toujours visible._

– Les Hiboux-Garous vont avoir du mal à rattraper leur retard, on dirait ! Coup d'envoi, passe de Magnus à Zeitmann. 1…2… Passe à Quidma. 1… Ballessaim et Montiero montent au dôme à un quart de la cible adverse, 2… Passe à Magnus. 1… 2… 3 ! Le cognard s'échappe de ses mains et fonce droit sur Crepúsculo qui tente de l'intercepter… mais le cognard l'esquive ! Incroyable, Magnus a réussi à donner un effet de lift au cognard ! Celui-ci monte… monte… monte, et est réceptionné au vol par Montiero ! 1… Montiero fonce au sol, Ballessaim fonce au dôme ! 2… Montiero lance vers le dôme ! Ballessaim plonge ! Réception parfaite ! Tir à courte portée ! Et Centre ! 20-15, les Hiboux rattrapent leur retard !

 _S'envolant dans un puissant battement d'ailes, le hibou se mit à tourner comme un vautour. Il fit quinze tours rapides, avant d'aller se poser sur la branche opposée, juste à gauche du 5 gravé. Mais il se posa de dos, et une longue ligne de plumes brûlées parcourant son dos et le haut de son aile gauche qu'il déploya à demi forma un 1 noirci sur son plumage blanc. Son adversaire ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer, se contentant de faire ses griffes sur le bord de son chapeau de cuir d'un air insolent._

– C'est reparti, cognard aux Chats ! Simolion passe à Soriano. 1… 2… Frappe en cloche. Quidma intercepte ! Passe à Zeitmann ! Tir sur Montiero, qui part à la charge ! Aubert et Crepúsculo isolent Montiero. 1… 2… 3, le cognard s'échappe ! Crepúsculo réceptionne, et renvoie à Simolion.

– C'est pas très contraignant, cette règle, commenta Lorna.

– Ah ? lâcha Mathis.

– La semaine dernière, ils devaient jouer avec un vrai cognard. Un cognard de Quidditch, je veux dire. Un des joueurs a été littéralement tabassé par la balle parce qu'il ne la tenait pas assez fermement.

– Ah ah excellent !

– Aujourd'hui, ça tourne en rond. 1… 2… passe ! 1… 2… 3, pas passe ! Boarf ! Tiens, regarde : depuis qu'on discute, il ne s'est rien passé du tout.

– Les Chats sont quasiment à la cible, répliqua Mathis.

– … Aubert passe à Luschek, continuait la commentatrice. Lushek tire ! Et… Magnus réceptionne ! C'est moche, ça… 1… 2… Magnus tire en cloche ! Montiero est à mi-hauteur du dome ! Elle plonge et réceptionne ! Elle est seule ! Elle tente une envolée ! 1… 2… Elle lâche, dans le prolongement de la cible ! Premier Secteur ! 20 partout !

 _Se retournant brusquement, le harfang provoqua une puissante bourrasque. Il se mit à battre des ailes, de plus en plus vite, provoquant une véritable tempête. Emportées par la bourrasque, deux branches mortes vinrent s'écraser contre la bannière, l'une en forme de 2, l'autre en 0. Le nouveau score eut pour effet de mettre le chat en colère : celui-ci hérissa son poil, et cracha en direction de l'oiseau. Les yeux de ses rats se mirent à luire d'un orange inquiétant._

– Il ne reste que deux minutes de match. Allons-nous rester sur une égalité ? Apparemment non, car les Chats sont bien décidé à ne pas se laisser doubler après un démarrage si rapide ! Le coup vient à peine d'être sifflé qu'on est déjà à la troisième passe ! Quatrième, à Luschek ! Soriano ! Luschek ! Simolion ! Aubert ! Crepúsculo ! Aubert ! Simolion ! Même pas besoin de compter les secondes, le cognard circule à une vitesse folle ! Nous en sommes déjà à Luschek qui renvoie à Simolion… Mais incroyable ! Zeitmann tombe du plafond, et intercepte la passe ! Je l'avais même pas vu grimper, ce con ! Passe à Quidma ! 1… 2… Passe à Magnus, qui remonte le terrain ! 1… 2… Lancer sur Ballessaim, qui se retourne, mais Crepúsculo le dévie ! Cognard en l'air, plus que quinze secondes de jeu ! Luschek réceptionne, mais se retrouve coincé ! dix secondes ! Il lance en retrait, sur Soriano ! 1… 2… Soriano tente un tir à la ligne centrale ! 5… 4… 3… 2… OH PAR LA MOUSTACHE MAL ÉPILÉE DE MORGANE ! ELLE EST DEDANS ! Second Secteur, but d'un défenseur, ce qui fait… un point ! À deux secondes de la fin, les Hiboux-Garous se prennent 21-20 dans les dents ! Muahahahahahahah !

 _D'un bond, le Chat de Hamelin vint se suspendre à droite du 2, chassant les rats qui s'y trouvait, et forma un 1 avec son corps. Le Hibou-Garou, harfang des tempêtes, sembla foudroyé par le choc de sa défaite, et tomba raide mort au sol, rapidement recouvert par les bourrasques de neiges incessantes._

– Félicitations aux Chats de Hamelin de ce soir, et surtout bravo à Jorge Soriano, jeune étoile montante de la Ligue du Bat'show ! S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, un peu de calme ! D'abord, les annonces du jour. Ensuite, le temps d'installer le matos, et c'est parti pour la fiesta ! Allons-y :  
Message de Lucas Sailly à Ricardo Caldeira : "La prochaine fois que tu mets ton balai plein de boue sur mon lit, je brûle ta collection de Cartes Chocogrenouilles." Hé ben ! Il rigole pas, celui-là !  
Message de Dario Velgel à Aurora Crepúsculo : "Tu sais ce que j'en pense…" Bah si elle sait, elle a bien de la chance !  
Annonce de Aventino Bellini : "Vend guitare acoustique enchantée sept cordes, jouable sous l'eau, 16 gallions à débattre. Me contacter directement ou via ma sœur Triora" Jouer de la guitare sous l'eau ? Pourquoi pas !  
Annonce du Club Duel : "Un vote sera organisé la semaine prochaine pour décider d'intégrer un module de duel au Bat'show. Soyez nombreux à participer !"  
Et pour finir, un rappel de notre Juge Impartiale : "L'accès au Loup Gris est interdit aux élèves de Banquet. Toute intrusion vaudra une exclusion totale au Bat'show jusqu'à votre entrée en Chasse. Aucune exception."  
Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir ! N'oubliez pas, la boîte à messages est juste à droite en entrant dans le bureau du Conseil, et son accès est libre de 23h00 à 0h00. Il est 22h30, c'était Miss Ulmys La Malice en direct de la loge du commentateur ! Bonne soirée à tous !

Lorsqu'il fut revenu des vestiaires, accompagné d'Aurora, les Augures félicitèrent Jorge pour ce coup de maître. Il haussa les épaules, et insista sur la chance qu'il avait eu de tomber sur une si bonne équipe. Aurora, qu'ils connaissaient tous (étant donné qu'elle était dans leur classe) était sa partenaire de jeu régulière depuis sa deuxième participation. Marine Aubert, une 2ème Lonicera, était dans la même classe que la petite sœur de Kraecz Luschek, Raven. Celle-ci ne jouant pas au Cognepoing, il avait pris son amie sous son aile, et bien qu'ils ne soient pas partenaires réguliers, ils aimaient beaucoup jouer ensemble. Son partenaire de jeu et meilleur ami, c'était le capitaine du jour, Septimus Simolion. C'était l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe Junior des Cobras Ardents, juste avant Eefie, mais il avait préféré quitter le circuit officiel. Émi raconta qu'il y avait un membre du Cercle de Brocéliande qui se nommait Tiberio Simolion. Probablement un parent éloigné.

Les Augures, Lorna et ses amis, Juliette et Aurora discutèrent tant et si bien que l'installation du son était presque prête. Là, rien d'exotique… pour un moldu. Caissons de basse, amplis et sono, et toute une table de mixage. À ses commandes, un des membres du Conseil. Karminos Quidma, reconnut Mathis. L'un des deux qui avait voté Contre à sa demande d'autorisation de participer. Mais Mathis n'était pas du genre rancunier, et rapidement, il dut reconnaître que le Chasseur était un DJ né. Tout le monde dansa, s'amusa, de nouvelles amitiés commencèrent à poindre çà et là. Vers 23h30, la musique baissa, par souci de discrétion, et les moins endurants quittaient la piste de danse pour s'installer aux diverses tables installées entre-temps. En une soirée, le gymnase avait été un marché, un terrain de Cognepoing réformé, et une boîte de nuit. Pas mal.

À leur table, Damien apprit aux Augures à jouer à la Flammèche. Une bougie était allumée au centre de la table. Chacun devait lui jeter un sort pour changer la couleur de la flamme. Seul un joueur par tour, le plus jeune au premier tour ou le vainqueur du tour précédent pour la suite, avait le droit d'éteindre la flamme. S'il le faisait, chaque joueur devait allumer sa baguette de l' _avant-dernière_ couleur qu'avait été la flamme de la bougie. S'agissant à la base d'un jeu à boire, ceux qui se trompaient devait crier "Flammèche", avant de boire un shot de cocktail whisky pur feu – jus de pastèque de feu. Mais par égard pour les plus jeunes, ils se contentèrent de jus de pastèque de feu coupé à l'eau. Les choses dégénérèrent lorsque Damien mit accidentellement le feu aux cheveux de Eefie, et que celle-ci le stupéfixia avant de glisser la chandelle allumée dans sa bouche, lui intimant de ne surtout pas bouger. Heureusement, les chandelles magiques ne fondaient pas. Mais elle ne s'éteignait que par magie, et le fait de la faire tomber sur son uniforme l'aurait embrasé à coup sûr. Alors le reste de la bande préféra s'éloigner discrètement, pendant que Lorna tentait de raisonner Eefie, qui surveillait Damien avec malveillance.

– Il a mis le feu à mes cheveux ! grondait Eefie. Il m'a ensuite _ch_ eté son verre à la figure, soi- _t_ isant pour étein _t_ re le peu de flammes qu'il restait. Et il s'est moqué de moi, trouvant ri _t_ icule l'état dans laquelle _il_ m'a mise. Et pis _ch_ e trouve qu'il fait un _ch_ oli bou _ch_ oir.

– … Elle est cinglée, commenta Erwin lorsqu'ils furent éloignés.

– Elle est géniale ! répliqua Nil. J'aurais fait la même chose à sa place ! Enfin… faut quand même avouer qu'elle est inventive !

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, toi et tes cheveux !

– Je sais que tu en es jaloux, Erwinounet.

– Pff n'importe…

– Tout le monde est jaloux de mes cheveux, de toute façon. Mais je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, même une vélane voudrait les mêmes. Que dis-je ? Même un sphinx ! Émi, tu pourrais pas demander à ton père s'il peut faire une baguette avec mes cheveux comme cœur ?

– Ça t'arrive d'écouter les conneries que tu dis ? ricana celle-ci.

– Ouais, souvent !

– Et ?

– Et je suis toujours d'accord avec moi !

– … Pourquoi j'ai posé la question ?

.

* * *

.

 _Prochaine étape, chapitre de Noël ! Oui, j'avais prévenu, c'est mal tombé… Enfin bref !_


	9. L'Opération NOEL

Hey hey hey ! Je vois que le Bat'Show a fait l'unanimité ! rassurez-vous, maintenant qu'ils sont au courant, les Augures comptent bien y retourner ! Alors pour le mot du jour… je voudrais dédier ce chapitre agréable à la mémoire d'Alan Rickman. Always /*

Ça m'a tellement bouleversé… ça fait maintenant deux jours que je suis plongé à 99,9% dans l'univers de HP. Du coup, j'ai déjà écrit deux chapitres un tiers. Ça m'aura au moins permis de rattraper mon retard…

 **Réponses aux Reviews !**

Coucou **Ywëna** ! En effet, cette petite est effrayante ! Elle sait toujours tout, n'est jamais sérieuse, et veut toujours jouer la marionnettiste dans l'ombre. En fait, elle serait la fille de Lucy et de James, avec l'ego de L'Ankou ! (oui, le mélange est assez perturbant)  
Ben tu vois, je serais plutôt d'avis à dire que Juliette n'apprécierais pas du tout Lorna. Elle est trop indépendante, c'est pas une bonne marionnette.  
Oui, les mascottes sont effrayantes ! Et c'est pas les seules… Tu comprends pourquoi Nil suggère que l'Albatr'Os en fasse partie ? (t'as vu leur bannière sur le Wiki ? C'est mon beau-père qui m'a conseillé !)  
Oui, Ulmys est géniale ! Et la règle mystère aussi ! Mais surtout Ulmys ! C'est une fille très populaire, comme Fleur Delacour à son époque.

Hey, **Sengetsu** , désolé de t'avoir désignée comme ça ! Oui, il me fallait quelqu'un d'irresponsable, mais ayant suffisamment d'autorité pour pouvoir dissimuler le Bat'Show. Célestia était parfaite. Bien sûr, la directrice se doute de quelque chose. Mais ça n'existait pas encore, à son époque…

Re, **titietrominet** ! Je sais pas trop ce que ça donnerait, ce genre d'évènement en vrai… brrrr.  
Hé ben, Juliette a fait l'unanimité, dis-donc !  
L'avantage, c'est que le réveil magique ne sonne qu'une fois. Longtemps, efficacement, mais une seule fois. Avec un peu de patience, on peut finir sa grasse mat'.  
Pour ce qui va se passer à Noël… Enjoy !

.

* * *

.

 **9) L'Opération NOEL**

Péronne n'allait pas souvent au Bourg Enchanteur. Elle s'était parfaitement intégrée au monde moldu, et une petite boutique locale lui fournissait les divers denrées et objets du quotidien nécessaires à une sorcière retraitée et son chien. Elle n'allait pas souvent au Bourg Enchanteur. Mais c'était la première fois de sa longue vie qu'elle mettait les pieds dans l'Impasse. La ruelle des Rosiers, plus couramment nommée L'Impasse, était une ruelle en cul-de-sac perpendiculaire à l'Avenue des Affaires. On y trouvait les boutiques les moins recommandables, et les rares passants semblaient s'accorder au paysage. Aussi, la vieille femme ne lâchait pas sa baguette qui était dans sa poche, prête à dégainer au moindre danger.

Elle pénétra dans la dernière boutique de la ruelle, sur la gauche. À l'intérieur, rien d'aussi ostentatoire que les têtes réduites ou les organes en bocaux qu'on attend de voir dans ce genre de boutiques. Seulement d'immenses étagères chargées de boîtes fermées et étiquetées. Entre la porte et les étagères, un comptoir auquel un vieil homme en costume sombre à moitié endormi sur un livre ouvert. Un haut-de-forme digne d'un magicien moldu alourdissait sa tête. La porte se referma en claquant, faisant sursauter à la fois le commerçant et la cliente.

– Hein !? Oh, désolé. Mes hommages, madame, salua le marchand en retirant son chapeau, dévoilant un crâne dégarni. Hum, laissez-moi deviner… Vous êtes l'auteure de la lettre de la semaine passée.

– En… en effet. Vous avez… ma commande ?

– Bien sûr, bien sûr. Deux permis de passage officiels vierges, et de quoi les remplir. Et vous ?

– J'ai quelques cheveux. Ça suffira ?

– Très bien. Donnez-les-moi. Et… l'argent. Je ne vais pas gâcher de la marchandise si vous n'avez pas de quoi payer.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Tenez. Le compte est bon.

L'homme soupesa la bourse, avant de lui jeter un sort. Celle-ci disparut purement et simplement. Il se leva de son siège, épousseta l'arrière de sa veste à queue de pie, et sans même se retourner, il interrogea sa cliente en s'éloignant.

– Quels noms ?

– Hum… est-ce que…

– Les vrais noms. On ne triche pas avec la magie.

– Marianne et Thomas Devaux.

– Couleur d'yeux et de cheveux ?

– Verts pour les deux. Elle blonde, et lui brun.

– Permis total ?

– C'est ce qui était convenu.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr. Vous avez conscience que des permis de passages ne peuvent pas permettre à des fugitifs recherchés d'utiliser le réseau de Tunnels.

– Ce ne sont pas des fugitifs !

– Bien sûr, bien sûr. Vous savez aussi qu'il est très grave de faire pénétrer des moldus dans un lieu magique protégé.

– Mais, que…

– Voyons, Madame ! Pas de ça chez moi ! Il faut être stupide pour accepter de croire que deux personnes de la même famille soient simplement deux cracmols sans permis trop pressés pour attendre une délivrance officielle.

– Hum, je croyais que votre spécialité était la discrétion, Monsieur.

– Ha ha, je suis navré, ma p'tite dame ! Mais vous ne ressemblez pas à ma clientèle habituelle, aussi je tiens à vous prévenir. Aider des fugitifs vous vaudra un petit séjour à la _Giraglia_. Les conséquences d'une enfreinte du Secret Magique de niveau 3 vous coûtera beaucoup plus cher. J'espère que vous avez conscience des risques.

– Faites votre travail, je m'occupe de moi, se vexa Péronne.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr. Tenez, ils sont prêts. Remplis, signés, tamponnés, …

– et… scellés ?

– Et scellés, confirma le marchand. Un peu de cheveux, un soupçon de Magie Rouge, et on fait des miracles, n'est-ce pas ? Regardez, le sceau paraît authentique, seul un examen approfondi pourrait révéler la supercherie. Il suffira à vos _amis_ de ne pas se faire arrêter.

– Merci, au revoir, Monsieur.

– Au plaisir de vous revoir, ma p'tite dame !

– Ça, j'en doute fort.

Il la crut volontiers.

.

* * *

.

– Alors ? Alors ?

– Alors… il semble que nous devions élever un autel à la gloire de Miss Péronne Citrus ! s'exclama Mathis.

L'annonce provoqua la joie des Augures, qui savait ce que cette boutade impliquait. Cependant, Nil ne put s'empêcher de pousser la curiosité.

– … Au fait, c'est qui ?

– Ma voisine, une vieille sorcière. Dire que c'était ma nourrice, avant même que je découvre mon don. Elle nous racontait souvent des histoires de magie, Thomas adorait ça. Oh, par Mélusine, je n'en reviens toujours pas !

– Chose promise, chose due, dit Émi. J'écris immédiatement à mes parents !

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire. On va passer Noël _ensembles._ Avec _ma famille._ Au Bourg Enchanteur.

– Ouais bah ne vous réjouissons pas trop vite, le tempéra Nil. C'est que la première phase, je te rappelle. Il faut déjà qu'ils réussissent à passer.

– Je te trouve bien concernée, Nil, souligna Erwin.

– On parle de violer la loi pour la joie et le bonheur. Évidemment que je me sens concernée. Anarchie vaincra !

– … Hin hin.

Phase une : OK. Phase deux : Les tenues. Le 23 Décembre, Mathis et Émeraude quittèrent l'Académie ensemble, et passèrent la journée à faire les boutiques. Pour les "déguisements" de la famille de Mathis, mais aussi pour les cadeaux. Pour Mila, Mathis acheta un mini-Rapeltout en porte-clés. Non pas que celle-ci ait une mauvaise mémoire, mais ça pouvait toujours servir, surtout l'année du B.A.N.Q.U.E.T., source évidente de stress. Émi, elle, lui choisit un petit livre sur les héros médicomages sous le Régime de Grindelwald. Pour les jumeaux, ils avaient trouvé une paire de broches liées : quand l'un des porteurs recevait un sort, la seconde broche s'illuminait, d'une couleur différente selon la nature du sort. Ils avaient dû s'y mettre à deux pour les payer, mais ne regrettaient pas ce choix. Pour Nil, Mathis avait négocié l'écharpe enchantée qui avait tenté de l'étrangler au Bat'show. Il trouvait son idée hilarante, Émi la trouvait puérile. Mathis se vexa, et Émi se fit pardonner en choisissant une paire de gants statiques à Nil. Ces gants étaient tellement chargés d'électricité statique qu'ils faisaient dresser à la verticale les cheveux de son porteur. Oui, Nil adorerait la blague… avant de leur faire payer leur moquerie. La vengeance, base de toute amitié saine.

Le soir venu, Mathis quitta Émi sur le pas de la gare, et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa famille qui l'attendait à Chambéry. Durant tout le trajet, il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire satisfait à chaque question qui lui était posée à propos de Noël.

– Grrr ! s'énerva Thomas. Tu pourrais au moins répondre à une seule question, non ?

– Pas à propos de demain.

– Humph… d'accord. Alors, c'est vrai que Juliette est… une sorcière ?

– Ouaip. Enfin, si tu veux mon avis, elle l'a toujours été. Une vraie harpie !

– Et, euh, elle est douée ?

– Je ne sais pas trop, je ne l'ai jamais vu jeter un sort. Mais elle est toujours aussi manipulatrice, et elle semble s'être parfaitement intégrée. Au point qu'elle sait des choses que je ne sais pas au bout de deux ans, Et elle… comment dire…

– "Pas de questions", hein ?

– Ah ah, exactement !

– Pour toi ça passe, mais je vais finir par être jaloux ! Manquerait plus qu'on découvre que Bastien est aussi un sorcier, et là j'exploserais.

– T'inquiètes, aucune chance de ce côté !

– Pour moi non plus, du coup…

– On peut pas tout avoir…

– Et qu'est-ce que j'ai que tu n'as pas ?

– Un petit frère génial.

– Maman, je peux le frapper ?

– Non, répliqua calmement Marianne.

– … C'est pas juste.

Une fois à la maison, Mathis accepta de donner toutes les réponses aux questions de sa famille, et leur expliqua l'Opération NOEL. Thomas siffla d'admiration, et même Marianne ne put s'empêcher de féliciter son fils… Et de le gronder pour les risques qu'il avait pris. Il leur montra ensuite leurs tenues de soirée, spécialement adaptées au monde sorcier. Thomas grinça des dents, mais se consola en se moquant de la tenue de Mathis. Seule Marianne sembla satisfaite, la mode sorcière étant clémente cette année. Il fallait dire, aussi, que la fulgurante percée dans la mode du monde magique d'une styliste née-moldue n'y était pas pour rien. À peine ses valises posées, Mathis se précipita chez sa voisine.

– Bonjour, Mathis ! le salua Péronne Citrus.

– Bonjour, Miss Citrus ! …Bonjour à toi aussi, Kartoffel ! ajouta-t-il en caressant le vieux terre-neuve.

– J'ai les papiers pour ta mère et ton frère. Tu sais, c'est très risqué ! J'ai accepté uniquement par amitié pour ta mère.

– Je sais, j'ai reçu votre lettre. C'est très gentil de votre part ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour les risques. Pour citer la grande Mélusine Desmarez, "La Loi des hommes ne saurait surpasser la Loi du Cœur et de la Raison."

– Tu as des lectures bien… anarchistes pour ton âge, Mathis.

– "La France a ça de particulier qu'elle enseigne la Pensée Propre à ses enfants, avant d'interdire ses adultes d'en faire usage."

– Mélusine Desmarez, je présume ?

– Non. Olympe Maxime, dans son discours d'intronisation.

– Tu es très cultivé, jeune homme. Je suis ﬁère de toi.

Mathis haussa les épaules.

– Je me contente d'utiliser les mots que d'autres ont écrit. Je joue mon rôle d'Aloysia à fond !

– Ah ah, je vois ça ! On dirait justement Olympe au même âge !

– Vous avez connu Madame Maxime à mon âge !?

– Oh, j'étais même à l'école avec elle ! Elle avait un an de moins que moi. Une brillante Aloysia, destinée à de grandes choses. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

– C'est… wow. Et, euh… vous étiez dans quel Ordre ?

– Une fière Lonicera, mon petit.

– J'aurais dû m'en douter…

– Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis la puce à l'oreille ?

– L'extrême patience dont vous avez toujours fait preuve avec Thomas.

– Avec Thomas ? Oh oh ! Je ne saurais dire lequel est le pire des deux, mais tu es un infernal garnement aussi !

– … Ça aurait été à l'encontre du principe d'auto-préservation de le faire remarquer. Bon, je dois filer, ce soir c'est spaghettis trois fromages ! Merci pour tout, je vous tiendrai au courant !

– Bonne soirée à toi, Mathis. Et…

– Oui ?

– … Soit prudent.

– Je promets rien !

Mathis mangea au lance-pierre, prenant à peine le temps de respirer entre chaque bouchée, et se précipita au lit, s'endormant comme une pierre. Thomas ne se posa même pas la question : Mathis était pressé d'être le lendemain. Il avait donc abrégé la soirée pour y être plus vite. Mais pour le coup, une idée lui trotta dans la tête, et il ne put s'en défaire.

Thomas rêva que Mathis avait une montre magique qui lui faisait avancer le temps. Émerveillé par l'objet et ses possibilités, il faisait tourner, tourner les aiguilles… À chaque annonce intéressante, il faisait défiler le temps pour y être. Les Noëls, anniversaires, et autres fêtes s'enchaînaient. Et pendant que le temps passait, le monde autour de lui changeait, mais Mathis restait le même, vieillissant parfois d'un jour en un an, fêtant ses 50 ans avec sa bouille d'enfant et son uniforme scolaire à peine étroit. Plus tard, Thomas se voyait en vieillard, en train d'expliquer à son frère, plus jeune d'au moins 70 ans, le fonctionnement des voitures volantes, et la raison pour laquelle des gens roulaient malgré tout sur les routes. Dans la rue d'en face, un chauffard percuta une voiture mal garée sur le bas-côté, et l'alarme de celle-ci se mit à sonner… sonner… sonner…

– Thomaaaaaas ! implora la voix de Mathis. Si tu fais pas taire ton réveil tout de suite, j'y met le feu !

– Mmmmh… ?

– TON RÉVEIL !

– Grmbl… Ça va, ne crie pas !

– Dépêche-toi !

Thomas parvint enfin à soulever une paupière. Mathis était en train de revêtir fébrilement sa tenue de Noël. Thomas soupira, et se retourna dans son lit. Son frère vint le secouer avec énergie.

– Hé ! Te rendors pas, il est 9h passé !

– … Quoi !? C'est toi qui a mis mon réveil à 9h ?

– On prend le Tunnel à 10h30. Il y a plus d'une heure de trajet. Donc… OUI, MAGNE-TOI !

– Hé, on déjeune même pas ?

– On mangera des croissants en route, Maman est partie à la boulangerie.

– Grmbl…

Thomas consentit enfin à se lever, et à s'habiller. Il se débattit avec le gilet, qualifia l'ensemble d'affreux, et manqua d'arracher un de ses boutons de manchette en le coinçant dans un tiroir. Il descendit, eut à peine le temps d'avaler un verre de lait, et s'engouffra dans la voiture, dans laquelle l'attendaient déjà Mathis, un croissant dans la bouche, et Marianne, en pleine séance de maquillage devant le rétroviseur intérieur.

– Oh mince ! s'écria Mathis en se frappant le front. J'ai failli oublier le plus important !

Et il se précipita dans la maison. Il revint au bout de cinq minutes, portant un écrin de bois.

– Ça, c'est pour toi, Maman, dit-il en lui tendant le collier. Puis il sortit la bague, et ajouta : Et ça, pour toi, Thomas.

– C'est magnifique, mon chéri ! gloussa Marianne en admirant le pendentif serti d'une opaline vernie. Dommage, je n'ai pas de boucles d'oreilles pour aller avec…

– Elle est trop classe ! s'écria Thomas en admirant la chevalière en forme de dragon, qui semblait se lover autour du doigt lorsqu'on la portait, que Jorge avait déniché pour lui.

– Je sais que Noël n'est que demain, mais… vous allez en avoir besoin.

– Ah ?

– Ce sont des amulettes de protections. Elles sont supposées contrer les effets des enchantements Repousse-Moldus.

– Ils ont vraiment ce genre de trucs ? s'indigna Thomas.

– Secret Magique, énonça Mathis. Mais t'inquiète, ça devrait bien se passer.

– Hum… c'est bizarre, elle n'est pas froide au toucher, mais quand je la mets, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le doigt gelé.

– Je ressens la même chose dans mon col, glissa Marianne.

– C'est normal. C'est… des _gemmes vampires_.

– Des quoi !? sursauta Thomas.

– Des gemmes vampires. C'est des, euh… réceptacles à enchantements, qui tirent leur énergie de leur porteur. D'ailleurs, si vous ressentez un coup de barre en arrivant de l'autre côté du tunnel, c'est normal. Ça devrait aller mieux une fois la barrière franchie.

– Tu as vraiment pensé à tout, on dirait, admira sa mère.

– J'ai eu le temps d'y penser, à l'infirmerie…

– Quoi !?

– Rien rien, c'était juste un tout petit accident en sport. Rien de grave.

– Je l'espère.

– Par contre, Maman… N'oublie pas de mettre ton chapeau pointu dès qu'on est dans la Gare de Chambéry. Mais pas avant, hein !

– De toute façon, ça me gêne pour conduire ! plaisanta sa mère.

.

* * *

.

Ça y est. Le moment de vérité. C'était leur tour.

Par sécurité, Les Devaux avaient convenus de passer en deux groupes. D'abord Mathis, qui était déjà parti, puis Marianne et Thomas ensemble, se faisant passer pour deux cracmols. Les cracmoles ayant des enfants cracmols étaient très rares, mais ce n'était pas biologiquement impossible. Le contrôleur jeta un regard rapide à leurs permis, leur tendit les deux jetons, et leur souhaita un bon trajet.

– _Baguettes Brisebois_! déclamèrent d'une seule voix mère et fils aîné.

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent de l'autre côté du tunnel, sur le pas de la porte de la boutique, ils furent totalement déstabilisés. Thomas jetait des regards émerveillés autour de lui, et tenta de se retourner. Sa mère le saisit fermement par l'épaule, et le fit entrer dans la boutique. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

– Bonjour ! salua la mère d'Émeraude depuis le comptoir. Je suis à vous tout de suite. Hum, ça fera un gallion et vingt-trois mornilles, Monsieur Chambard.

– Et pour le bout brûlé ?

– Laissez-là tremper une nuit dans de la cire d'entretien pour balai diluée à moitié. Vous pourrez en trouver aux caisses du Decathlon.

– Merci bien. Bonne journée à vous, et Joyeux Noël !

– De même, Monsieur Chambard. Ravie d'avoir pu vous aider… Hum, s'il vous plaît ?

– Je, heu… hésita Marianne.

… Nous sommes la famille de Mathis, intervint Thomas. Il devrait être arrivé juste avant nous.

– Oh, oui ! Vous devez être Marianne et Thomas ! Enchantée, je suis Andrea Brisebois, la mère d'Émeraude. Hum, ils sont à l'étage, je les appelle. Émi ! Mathis !

– Quoi ? répondit une voix féminine à l'étage.

– Mathis, ta famille est là !

– On arrive !

Mathis dévala les escaliers étroits derrière le comptoir. Derrière lui l'accompagnait Émi. La jolie Émi, avec ses cheveux et ses yeux pourpres. Tout le monde se salua, se présenta.

– Mon mari ne devrait pas tarder, annonça Andrea. Il est parti en excursion avec son père, à Brocéliande. Je crois qu'ils cherchent du cyprès.

– Mon grand-père est druide, expliqua Émi. Et mon père fabriquant de baguettes.

– Moi je m'occupe surtout de la vente, de la gestion du stock, et cetera. Mon mari est très doué, mais il est un peu… distrait. Et vous, que faites-vous dans la vie ?

– Je suis téléconseillère, répondit Marianne. ( _Andrea lui jeta une moue d'incompréhension_ ). Je, euh, donne des conseils juridiques à distance.

– Ah, vous êtes juriste !

– En quelque sorte.

– Un métier très noble ! Mais nous parlons, nous parlons. Quelle heure est-il ? Oh, 10h45. Que diriez-vous plutôt d'aller visiter le Bourg ? Ma fille sera ravie de vous faire une visite guidée. Nous mangerons ensemble en ville à midi. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous accompagner, je dois faire tourner la boutique. Mais cet après-midi, je vous accompagnerai, je dois faire mes achats de Noël de dernière minute. Ma fille aînée sera rentrée de la faculté, et sera en mesure de me remplacer. Du moins jusqu'à ce que son père rentre à son tour.

– Bien sûr, je comprends, la rassura Marianne. Aucun souci, je serai ravie de visiter cet endroit.

– Super ! s'exclama Émi. Alors, vous voulez commencer par quoi ?

– Je dirais… d'abord les rues en fourche, depuis la banque, proposa Mathis. Il va nous falloir de l'argent sorcier. Ensuite l'Avenue des Affaires, et enfin, la rue des Artistes.

– Et, on ne va pas…

– Pas le temps, ce matin, déclina Mathis. On garde le meilleur pour la fin !

– Oui c'est vrai que ça ferait juste… M'man, on se retrouve où ?

– À la Pointe du Chapeau, à côté du glacier. Disons, midi et quart, le temps que je ferme la boutique et que j'y arrive.

– Super ! Bon ben, allons-y !

Sur leur route, ils passèrent d'abord à la Librairire, où Thomas s'émerveilla devant les étagères chargées de grimoires neufs, et de livres d'auteurs inconnus dans leur monde, mais qui semblaient rencontrer ici un franc succès, à en juger par la place qu'ils occupaient sur les étagères. Ici, pas de Poincaré, de Mérimée ou de Kant, Mais des noms comme Albebert Courtnaseau, Charlomir Feudefoint et autres Mélusine Desmarez. Après avoir convaincu Thomas de reposer un exemplaire relié de _Chasseur et Chassé : Récits d'un Mordu_ , d'Emphiryon Lupin, ils quittèrent la grande librairie pour continuer la visite. Ils ne s'attardèrent guère devant les boutiques de vêtements, juste assez pour que Marianne constate qu'elle était effectivement vêtue à la dernière mode… ce qui eut pour effet de l'horrifier quant à l'état des finances de son fils. Lorsqu'elle l'interrogea, ce fut Émi qui la rassura.

– C'est mes parents qui ont payé vos tenues, ainsi que les passeports. Ça faisait tellement plaisir à Mathis de vous faire venir…

– Je ne peux pas accepter, enfin ! Je vais les rembourser !

– C'est notre cadeau pour Noël, répliqua Émi. Ce serait très impoli de le refuser.

– Ah ah ! Eh bien, je ne me demande pas pourquoi Mathis et toi êtes amis !

Ils firent ensuite un détour relativement rapide à l'Avenue des Affaires. Émi leur montra le Palais des Finances, juste à côté de la Bourse. Un peu plus loin, le Comptoir, lieu de trocs et de spéculations, très similaire à la Criée aux ports, moldus comme sorciers. Enfin, une fois au bout de la rue, ils passèrent devant le glacier et le restaurant où il mangerait le midi, et s'engagèrent dans la rue transversale, la rue des Artistes. Celle-ci comportait exclusivement des petites boutiques d'artisanat : bijouteries, fleuristes, ébénistes… Si l'on exceptait quelques outils volants çà et là, quelques plantes s'agitant dans leur pot, et la boutique de l'enchanteur, on aurait pu se croire dans une vieille-ville moldue. Cependant, l'heure avançait, et Émi leur proposa d'aller manger, et de revenir après, notamment pour la boutique de l'enchanteur, que Mathis voulait aussi visiter.

Au restaurant, Andrea Brisebois les attendait en terrasse. Devant elle se tenait une sorte de… loutre fantomatique. Cela avait bien la forme d'une loutre, mais c'était translucide, légèrement bleuâtre.

– Le Patronus de ma mère, expliqua Émi. Je, euh, je ne saurais pas trop expliquer ce que c'est, on ne l'a pas encore appris à l'école. Mais c'est un sort qui peut servir à envoyer un message à distance.

– … et s'il te plaît, dis à ton père de ranger ses crins de licornes quand il regaine. Ce matin j'ai surpris le fils Montemps qui essayait d'en voler une touffe qui trainait sur la tablette du comptoir. Répond vite. Je t'embrasse, ma chérie. Allez, _va_ ! Ah vous voilà ! J'envoyais juste un message à ma grande fille, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Tenez, la carte. Le serveur ne devrait pas tarder.

Ils ne mangèrent rien de trop exotique : un civet de lapin, et de la purée de carotte au cumin. Au milieu du repas, un cygne fantomatique vint rassurer Andrea sur la situation de la boutique avec la voix d'Enora, avant de disparaître. Pour le dessert, Mathis parvint à convaincre sa mère de le laisser emmener Thomas au glacier d'à côté. Ils prirent chacun deux boules. Pour lui, prune dirigeable et patacitrouille glacée. Pour Émi, marron et chocolat. Thomas voulut goûter la pastèque de feu, mais son frère l'en dissuada. Alors il choisit prune dirigeable et citron.

– C'est excellent, ce truc ! s'émerveilla Thomas en léchant la glace pourpre.

– Mais comment vous faites pour manger cette horreur !? s'étonna Émi.

– Tu te rappelles de ce qu'a dit le vendeur de pop-corn à Juliette ? Ça ouvre l'esprit ! On dirait que le tien veut rester scellé !

– Juliette aime ça aussi ? s'enquit Thomas.

– Ouaip, confirma Émi. Famille de cinglés, je vous jure !

 _Une demi-heure plus tard, à la boutique de l'enchanteur._

– CELUI-LÀ S'EST ÉCHAPPÉ ! Échappé, oui. Mais il s'est trompé de route.

– Euh… l'aquarium, ou le globe ?

– Baaah ! le globe, pardi ! Vous avez déjà vu un aquarium se promener tout seul, jeune homme ? Les miens sont sages !

– Grand bien leur fasse ! ricana Mathis.

– Ce type est complètement à l'ouest, chuchota Thomas.

– Un homme racontant n'importe quoi en faisant des grands gestes est forcément fou ?

– Euh… Bah oui, pourquoi ?

– Alors oui, messire l'enchanteur a le pruneau complètement cuit. Mais il est marrant !

– Hé les jeunes ! appela l'enchanteur, hurlant presque dans l'oreille de Marianne. Vous voulez pas m'acheter cette magnifique assiette-grille-pain ?

– Non, désolés, déclina Mathis. Nous allons y aller, Maître Enchanteur.

– Bon, alors, bon vent alors ! Et n'oubliez pas de vous méfier du petit chien !

– Bien sûr !

– … Hé, tu crois que le père de Jorge est aussi allumé ? suggéra Émi.

– Ça expliquerait bien des choses, acquiesca Mathis.

Après être parvenus à s'extirper de la boutique de l'enchanteur, qui s'avérait complètement fou, les cinq compagnons se dirigèrent vers le quartier marchand, pour faire les courses de Noël. Là, ils se séparèrent, et firent leurs petits achats de dernière minute, revenant chacun leur tour pour aller cacher dans la boutique les cadeaux des autres. Mathis y croisa Enora, qui se montra étonnamment plus agréable que la dernière fois. À croire que la responsabilité de s'occuper de la boutique la décentrait un peu de sa petite personne, et qu'elle se rendait compte que les gens autour pouvaient être intéressants. Enfin, lorsque chacun fut prêt, Andrea rentra à la boutique, et Émi et Mathis emmenèrent la famille de celui-ci à l'endroit le plus merveilleux du Bourg.

– Thomas, dis-moi… que pourrais-tu imaginer de plus merveilleux qu'un Decathlon ?

– Euh… c'est une question piège, ça ! Hé bien, je dirais un mélange entre un Decathlon, et ici !

– Alors… bienvenue à Magik Decathlon ! s'exclama Mathis.

Ayant parfaitement calculé son effet dramatique, Mathis fit son annonce au moment où ils tournaient dans la rue, se retrouvant face à la large devanture du supermarché sportif dédié aux articles magiques. À l'intérieur… Mathis passa la plupart de son temps à regarder son frère s'émerveiller en ricanant, se remémorant sa propre réaction plus d'un an auparavant. Même Marianne ne fut pas en reste, s'émerveillant devant les tentes enchantées. Puis, le soir arrivant, vint le moment de rentrer. C'est alors qu'ils les croisèrent. Un couple de sorciers, ayant tous deux l'air d'avoir un balai dans le derrière, regardant la foule avec mépris. La femme tenait en laisse un… _chien_ ? Il ressemblait en tout point à un fox-terrier, mais sa queue était longue, et se terminait en fourche, comme un diable. Celui-ci tirait de toutes ses forces sur sa laisse, grondant et aboyant en direction… de Marianne et Thomas.

– Oh merde, un _croup_ , chuchota Émi à l'adresse de Mathis.

– C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Mathis, sur le même ton.

– C'est un genre de chien magique qui déteste les moldus. Un genre de détecteur de moldus pour sangs-purs racistes.

– Au début, la femme tentait de calmer le croup. Mais rapidement, elle se fit suspicieuse, et jeta un regard noir à Marianne.

– Serait-ce possible ? cracha la femme. Des moldus au Bourg ?

– Vous devez faire erreur, répliqua Marianne. Venez, les enfants, on y va.

– Pas si vite, intervint l'homme. Toi ! Tu es la fille des baguettistes.

– Ouaip, confirma Émi, en redressant le menton. Ça fait quoi ?

– C'est toi qui as fait rentrer ces gens ici ?

– C'est pas des moldus, insista-t-elle. Votre clébard doit avoir des _ciseburines_ !

– Notre… Oh petite impertinente !

– Laisse, la calma l'homme en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme. Je ne vois qu'une solution… Montrez-moi votre baguette.

– Pourquoi je ferais ça ? se braqua Marianne.

– Parce que je suis le 1er Adjoint du Maire, et que je peux vous faire arrêter d'un claquement de doigt, tous autant que vous êtes. Les _enfants_ vont adorer passer Noël dans les cachots.

Alors Marianne redressa le bras, pointant la baguette de Mathis, qu'il lui avait discrètement glissée dans la main, droit sur la tête de l'homme, dans un geste digne d'un duelliste émérite.

– Je me moque de qui vous êtes, cracha Marianne d'une voix froide. Si vous menacez mes enfants encore une fois, une seule, vous n'aurez plus de doigts à claquer. Maintenant, je vous propose d'en rester là, et je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël. Oh, et la petite a raison : faites examiner votre monstre, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas que des ciseburines qui le tourmentent. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Elle tourna ensuite les talons, et, sans un regard en arrière, poussa ses fils vers la boutique de baguettes. Seule Émi prit le risque de se retourner, et lança une moue provocatrice au couple de pète-secs. Thomas parvint à se retenir jusqu'à la boutique. Mais une fois à l'abri, il explosa.

– T'as été géniale, Maman !

Marianne se contenta pour toute réponse d'un sourire en coin satisfait, les yeux pétillants. Émi ne se demanda pas une seconde de plus d'où Mathis tenait cette mimique. Mimique qu'il arborait en ce moment même, par ailleurs. Sa mère lui rendit sa baguette, et alla discuter avec Enora, qu'elle avait brièvement rencontrée en aidant Andrea à rapporter les courses pour le repas du soir. Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'à ce fameux repas que Thomas et Marianne rencontrèrent Servan et Rogan Brisebois. Marianne fut complètement fascinée par Servan. Elle glissa même à Andrea, alors qu'elles discutaient dans la cuisine, qu'il lui rappelait le père de ses fils. Mathis, qui passait par là, en fut abasourdi. Sa mère ne parlait _jamais_ de son père. Encore moins à une personne qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

Mais le véritable coup de foudre fut entre Rogan et Thomas. Un vieux druide fasciné par le monde moldu, et un moldu fasciné par la magie ne pouvaient que s'entendre à merveille. Ils passèrent le repas à discuter de leurs mondes respectifs, à deviser sur leurs avantages et inconvénients. Le dessert ne fut servi qu'après le déballage des cadeaux, et chacun vaqua à ses occupations en attendant. Thomas s'avéra être un maître des cartes. Il battait tout le monde à tous les jeux, parvenant même à mettre Rogan _capot_ à la belote, et faisait de merveilleux tours, bluffant même les sorciers par son habileté. Lorsqu'il justifia cela par le fait qu'il cherchait à compenser son absence de magie par quelques tours ridicules, Rogan entreprit de le prendre sous son aile. Il l'emmena dans la petite cour à l'arrière de la boutique, et lui fit une démonstration de magie. Il lui fit essayer divers artéfacts qu'il portait sur lui, lui raconta des histoires impliquant des moldus ayant fait quotidiennement usage de magie, comme le fameux Arthur Pendragon, et sa non moins fameuse Excalibur, probablement forgée par les gobelins, ou encore le fameux personnage de BD Martin Miggs, le Moldu Fou, dont la seule folie était au final de faire usage de la magie via divers objets enchantés par son voisin et ami sorcier, qu'il testait pour lui souvent à ses risques et périls. Enfin, alors que minuit était presque là, ils partirent sur un débat autour d'une version du Magicien d'Oz, où celui-ci était un moldu s'étant auto-proclamé mage, s'entourant pour cela de nombreux objets et artéfacts enchantés, au point qu'il parvenait même à bluffer de véritables sorcières. Ils étaient en train de débattre sur le statut concret de ce personnage lorsque les douze coups retentirent.

 _Ding… ding… ding… ding… ding… ding… ding… ding… ding… ding… ding… ding !_

– Joyeux Noël à tous ! s'écria le vieux Rogan. Allez, c'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux !

– Mais… ils sont où ? demanda Thomas.

– _Accio_ cadeaux !

Les cadeaux arrivaient en file indienne d'un peu partout dans la maison, et venaient tous se déposer sous le sapin. D'un geste, Rogan invita Émi et Mathis, les plus jeunes, à commencer. Mathis reçut une montre à gousset en or, une bande dessinée, et un tome plutôt massif, dont le titre n'apparaissait en lettres lumineuses que lorsqu'on le touchait : _Les Secrets des Autres_ , de Mélusine Desmarez.

– Depuis que t'es tombé sur un extrait d'elle dans le livre d'histoire, tu passes ton temps à la bibliothèque à lire ses livres, se justifia Émi.

– Mais c'est des éditions simplifiées, et souvent censurées, intervint Enora. Alors on t'a déniché ça la semaine dernière. C'est une édition originale !

– Merci, c'est merveilleux !

Émi, elle, reçut un nécessaire d'entretien pour balai, et un lot de plumes de focifère de toutes les couleurs, de la part de sa sœur. Son grand-père lui offrit un petit bracelet enchanté dont les perles s'illuminaient au toucher, et qui sifflait si on le faisait tourner. Mathis ne sut pas quel était le cadeau de ses parents avant la rentrée. Thomas, lui, reçut un téléphone portable de la part de sa mère, et était tellement heureux qu'il en oublia presque le cadeau de son frère. Alors Mathis lui jeta un maléfice de Danse Endiablée. Celui-ci fut absorbé par la bague qui, en contrecoup, gela et paralysa le bras de Thomas pendant deux longues minutes. Lorsqu'il fut enfin remis, Thomas maudit Mathis, avant de le remercier pour ce cadeau qu'il avait déjà reçu. La bague était vraiment merveilleuse. Enfin, le dernier cadeau fut de la part de Rogan, pour Thomas. Le jeune homme lui avait vraiment plu, et Rogan pressentait un grand destin pour celui-ci. Il sortit une dague de sa poche. Le manche et le fourreau étaient relativement simples, tout juste ornés de quelques spirales. La lame, en revanche, était des plus étrange : le métal, très clair, laissait apparaître des reflets tantôt bleutés, tantôt verdoyants, et semblait très fragile. D'un geste de son bâton de druide, Rogan fit apparaître une pierre. Il frappa le caillou avec la lame. Mathis s'attendait à voir la lame se briser, mais, fait incroyable, la lame pénétra comme du beurre dans la pierre, qui se retrouva parfaitement coupée en deux. Il la tendit à Thomas, et arbora un grand sourire.

– Tiens, Thomas d'Oz, voici ton troisième artéfact. C'est une dague forgée par les gnomes, donc foncièrement indestructible. Celle-ci a un enchantement particulier : une fois qu'elle t'a été offerte, c'est impossible de la perdre. Tiens, essaie. Jette-là par la fenêtre.

– Je ne… hésita Thomas.

– Allez, fait-moi confiance ! La fenêtre de derrière, il ne faudrait pas assommer un passant malheureux.

Thomas ouvrit la fenêtre, et jeta la dague. Puis il referma la fenêtre, et attendit un quelconque signe de la part du vieux druide. Celui-ci afficha un large sourire.

– Regarde dans ta poche.

– Mais, je… Oh putain !

– Thomas, langage, gronda sa mère.

La dague avait tout simplement reparu dans sa poche.

– Juste une chose… ajouta Rogan. Quand tu rentreras au collège, n'oublie pas de la donner à ta mère. Sinon, elle va réapparaître dans ta poche, et tu risques d'avoir des problèmes.

– Sage conseil, approuva Marianne, peu réjouie à l'idée qu'on offre une arme à son fils de quinze ans.

– Merci, merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes… oh, merci !

– Ah ah, je t'en prie ! s'amusa Rogan. Mais, avant que cette satanée horloge ne nous interrompe, tu étais en train de me parler d'un moldu similaire à notre fameux magicien d'Oz, dans ce fameux roman.

– Oui, Coulter Dixon. C'est un ami de Stan Sorenson, le gardien de Fablehaven. Il…

Émi et Mathis les laissèrent discuter, et se rendirent dans la chambre de celle-ci pour discuter calmement. Ils en profitèrent pour écrire des lettres à leurs amis. Mathis et sa famille partaient relativement tôt, le lendemain, et Émi lui avait suggéré de lui confier ses lettres le jour même, pour qu'elle puisse les poster directement.

– …Mimi !

– Hum ?

– Tu crois que je devrais parler de l'Opération NOEL, dans ma lettre ?

– À qui tu écris ?

Aux Appelbaum. Une lettre groupée. Amitiés à Mila et Lucian, encouragements à Cytra, excuses à Mydian.

– Excuses ? souligna Émi.

– Depuis que je ne suis plus dans l'équipe de Cognepoing, je ne parle même plus à mes équipiers. J'agis comme si j'étais exclu à vie… j'ai un peu honte.

– Je vois. Tu vas…

– Écrire la même chose aux autres, oui.

– Super. Et, hum, tu veux le placer où, l'Opération NOEL ?

– À la suite, dans une partie destinée à Gideon, et un peu à Lucian. Je voulais lui demander de secouer les fesses de son cousin, pour qu'il se remette au Chaos. Du coup, je pense…

– … Que ça le motiverait de savoir tout ce qu'on a fait, compléta Émi.

– Exactement. Tu sais, je pense qu'on doit cela à Lucian, d'une certaine manière. Et à Beauxbâtons en général. Je veux dire… j'ai jamais été un fervent partisan des règlements, mais je me tenais généralement à carreau avant. À Beauxbâtons, on dirait que c'est normal d'agir comme ça nous chante. Tant qu'on fait ce qu'on attend de nous, et qu'on ne porte pas atteinte à la réputation de l'école, on est… libres. Tu sais ce que j'ai vu, le jour où on a ouvert la porte du QG, la première fois ?

– Le jour de la joute ?

– Oui.

– Heu… le gros bordel ?

– La beauté du Chaos ! Lucian est la preuve vivante qu'on peut faire n'importe quoi sans être destructeur. La preuve que la magie, ça peut être désopilant. Tu sais, même si cette année, il est moins… fringuant que l'année dernière, je ne pense pas qu'il a changé. Il est toujours aussi insouciant.

– Pourtant, à Halloween, il était enfermé, en train de préparer du poison anti-vampires…

– Tu sais, je crois qu'il a encore plus peur des vampires que toi ! ricana Mathis. Tu te rappelles être rentrée au dortoir dans le noir, en espérant qu'aucun vampire ne serait en avance ?

– J'étais avec vous !

– Oui, mais tu l'as fait quand même ! Lucian, lui, est resté dans le château, et a dormi sous une table, enfermé dans le QG, avec son chaudron de poison et des gousses d'ail après la porte et autour du cou.

– Vraiment !?

– Vraiment, confirma Mathis. Il m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, mais… C'est pour te rassurer, c'est un cas d'urgence.

– Me rassurer ? Pour quoi ?

– Te rassurer quant à notre avenir.

– Ah ? Et quel est notre avenir ?

– Simple : remettre Lucian sur la bonne voie, puis l'y suivre. Et lorsqu'il Chassera, nous serons les Rois du Banquet.

– On t'a déjà dit que tu es complètement allumé ?

– Comment, jeune fille, vous doutez de la qualité de mes globes ? s'écria Mathis d'une voix nasillarde. Mais ils sont très solides ! Celui-là ? Il s'est sauvé, et s'est laissé tomber d'une falaise. Pour mettre fin à ses jours. Vous comprenez, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours, d'être un globe sur une étagère… Celui-là s'est échappé, mais je vous jure que les autres sont sages ! CELUI-LÀ S'EST ÉCHAPPÉ !

– Ah ah ah ! Tu as retenu toutes les conneries que l'enchanteur a sorties ?

– Enchanteur ? Je ne sais pas. Mais ce type était un grand poète ! J'ai jamais autant ri intérieurement de ma vie, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser !

– Je me suis tellement mordue la langue pour me retenir de rire que je me suis fait mal !

– Dis… tu crois que si on suit la voie de Lucian, on va tourner aussi mal ? Je veux dire, la directrice m'a cité les mesures prises à son encontre pour m'effrayer, et me dissuader. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça a marché ! Je ne suis pas prêt de resauter dans le terrain de Quidditch !

– Franchement… Regarde Gideon. Tu trouves qu'il va si mal ? Quand on le voit, on pourrait croire que c'est un fainéant, qui passe son temps avec son cousin qui a six ans de moins, à faire les quatre cent coups… Tu savais qu'il avait obtenu l'Or dans _toutes_ les épreuves de Concours de Connaissance pour la 8ème Runesort ? _Toutes_ !

– Non, je savais pas… Bon, j'ai fini ma lettre, on redescend prendre un bout de bûche glacée ? j'ai encore faim.

– D'accord ! Mais avant, juste une question. Quand tu dis : " l'Opération NOEL", c'est un truc comme MST ? Un, heu…

– Un acronyme ?

– Oui.

– Hé bien… c'était l'idée, oui.

– Et du coup, ça veut dire quoi ?

– Sincèrement ? Absolument rien ! Je trouvais juste que ça sonnait bien ! Mais si tu veux, je peux te proposer : "Notre Ornithorynque Est Libre".

– Je vote Pour.

.

* * *

.

Je vote pour aussi ! Allez, à la prochaine, pour un Bal de Nouvel An un peu spécial !


	10. La fille du Lieutenant-Général

Salut salut ! Je suis content de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre ! Alors, pour commencer, je vais parler vite fait du wiki. En quelque jours, il a doublé de taille. Et pour cause ! Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore remarqué : je suis en train de mettre en place un éphéméride, qui affiche sur la page d'accueil tous les évènements du jour. Rien d'inédit. Je l'ai piqué sur le Wiki HP, qui l'a piqué sur la version anglophone, qui l'a piqué sur un autre wiki (d'un jeu, je me souviens plus du nom)… hum bref. Voilà. Et du coup, aujourd'hui, comme vous pouvez l'y voir, c'est l'anniversaire de Léonie. Pauvre Léonie. Snif.

.

Alors, je vois que Noël inspire toujours autant ! Je suis content d'avoir autant de reviews pour un chapitre même pas important ! Du coup :

Coucou **Ywëna** ! Le pire, c'est que ce que Mathis dit (enfin essaie, au moins), c'est que c'est un rétroacronyme, qui n'était même pas censé exister. Et c'est ça qui est cool : ça laisse le champ libre !  
Imagination visuelle ? ah ouais carrément ! J'ai en tout temps une représentation 3D de BeauX dans la tête. En plus de tout ce que j'ai déjà vu. La combinaison Imagination visuelle / mémoire visuelle, c'est génial, si je révise suffisamment je peux relire mes cours dans ma tête en plein contrôle. Après pour le background… ça vient plus de mon besoin exacerbé de tout vouloir contrôler. Tant que je ne sais pas le groupe sanguin et le nom du premier ami imaginaire d'un personnage, il n'existe pas. Et pareil pour les lieux, les histoires, etc… En vrai, c'est ultra casse-couille, je m'insupporte tout seul.  
(Le film ? quel film ? Baaaaah ! Ouais, un dæmon avec du steampunk, c'est génial !)  
Dire que l'idée des photos puis du wiki, ça venait de l'idée d'un hypothétique film Entre les Mondes ! Oui, je partage tout à fait ton point de vue. Surtout pour le tome 5 de Renouveau, les chapitres on dirait vraiment des actes de théâtre classique (règles des Trois Unités, tout ça…)

Bonjour **Fishina** ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es, alors dans le doute… bienvenue ! Alors pour le côté intéressant, tu en es la seule juge ! Par contre pour les éléments introduits, oui, tu ne t'en rend compte que maintenant ! Figure-toi que jusqu'à peu, je croyais mes indices trop bien cachés, au point que j'ai failli douter de leur existence. Et puis une lectrice en retard (elle est même pas à mi-chemin du tome 1) m'a limité balancé la fin du premier cycle (donc tomes 1 à 3) au bout de quatre chapitres… enfin, je n'en demande pas tant, à personne !  
Mais franchement, ne te gêne pas pour essayer de deviner, j'attends que ça ! Et il n'y a aucune chance que je puisse te détester, j'ai un taux de tolérance supérieur au taux d'ennui des gens (en gros t'en aura marre avant moi dans tous les cas). Et puis ça me fait une review de plus à chaque fois, comment dire non ?  
Alors comme ça, tu n'aimes pas le Cognepoing ? C'est bien, ça change. Pourquoi, du coup ?

Hey ! Je confirme, **titietrominet** , tu ne préfères pas savoir… c'est à moitié ennuyeux, et à moitié traumatisant. Comme les ornithorynques, en fait.  
Merci ! et en effet, il avait raison ! J'ai lu quelque part que les fous ne sont considérés comme tel que parce qu'on était incapable de voir le monde à leur manière, ce qui faisait que c'est nous qui sommes à plaindre. Quand on voit Trelawney, ou ce type, on comprend l'idée. La prescience est-elle une forme de folie ?  
Bien sûr qu'on en apprendra plus ! D'ailleurs en attendant, tu peux déjà jeter un oeil à l'article "Université Druidique", dans le wiki. Ça contient majoritairement des infos exclusive, qui ne finiront peut-être jamais dans ma fic. Oui, je profite du wiki pour me faire mon "Auguremore" (ce nom est effrayant).

Pas de souci alors, **Sengetsu** ! Hé bien figure-toi que si j'obtiens une réponse définitive négative dans ma tentative de sortir ma première bêta de la retraite… le poste sera officiellement libre. Par contre, je suis du genre à tout rediscuter… d'ailleurs ! Moi aussi, ça me gêne un peu, mais il s'avère que cette construction est correcte ! Parce que théoriquement, c'est déjà arrivé, vu que tout le récit est au passé. Et le passé simple n'est pas antérieur à l'imparfait.  
Marianne est l'amie de Péronne depuis des années. Elles sont très proches. Et Péronne est courageuse, elle aurait fait une bonne Gryffondor je pense. Ou Poufsouffle, ce qui revient au même pour moi. Et bien sûr que son fils l'avait prévenue des risques ! Mathis est un génie, le hasard est une variable comme les autres pour lui : un truc à contrôler.  
Alors, canoniquement, Lupin est un nom Français. Et… _Renouvellement_ (dafuq !? faut vraiment qu'on trouve un terme pour désigner ce qui concerne l'univers post-Parfum), c'est effectivement lié. Jette un oeil à l'article "Noblesse Française", dans le wiki. Section "Maisons de Faits".  
Alors pour Thomas et l'enchanteur, je vais pas répondre… juste dire : ENFIN SHERLOCK SE RÉVEILLE ! Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver !

.

Dans ce fameux chapitre de Nouvel An, vous retrouverez : Des gens bizarres (dont une fille suffisamment bizarre pour devenir le titre du chapitre), des mots bizarres, des mélanges culinaires bizarres… et les pires résolutions de nouvelle année que pourrait prendre un gamin de bientôt 12 ans. Oui, on s'amuse bien, en cette aube de l'an 2017 !

.

* * *

.

 **10) La fille du Lieutenant-Général**

Mathis ne passa que trois jours chez sa mère, et rentra rapidement à l'Académie. Cette année, les jumeaux seraient tous deux présents. Jorge, comme l'an passé, était resté au château avec Nilüfer. De même, Mila revenait le même jour, accompagnée de Lucian, mais aussi de Cytra, qui avait été autorisée à fêter Nouvel an avec sa fratrie. Il y aurait très probablement Triora et Éliza. Avec elles, Aventino et Maxime, respectivement frère et meilleur ami de celles-ci. Enfin, on pouvait s'attendre à voir le reste des Bélials, soit Mydian et Sertorius. Et s'il continuait ainsi à inclure les amis des amis, Mathis pouvait compter Camille, la colloc de Karol, et Mathieu, le meilleur ami de Mila. À choisir entre tout ce beau monde, et son frère et sa mère, il s'était décidé : à maintenant vingt-huit jours de ses douze ans, Mathis sentait qu'il devait couper le cordon.

Lorsqu'il arriva au château, la plupart des personnes citées était présentes, et il fallut à Mathis tout une journée pour passer un moment avec chacun, avant de retourner avec les Augures. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à l'Étage Blanc ou à la bibliothèque.

Cette année, pas de neige dehors, et de froid magique dans le château, mais un temps maussade et grisâtre. Jorge et Nil racontèrent que les statuts de glace, que les Augures n'avaient pas vues de tout le mois de Décembre avaient également été absentes le jour de Noël, remplacées par des sculptures de bois peintes en blanc. En fait, seule la tradition des marrons avait été préservée, car elle était perpétuée par les élèves et non par l'école. On aurait dit que l'Administration était en restriction de budget, et cela se ressentait dans l'ambiance générale… Pour compenser cela, beaucoup de profs avaient maintenus les clubs pendant les vacances, notamment Malwen Carter, qui avait organisé un petit tournoi de duel le Samedi 31. Mathis était normalement toujours interdit de clubs, mais Carter fit une exception au vu du jour. Mathis était tellement heureux qu'il massacra littéralement ses adversaires un par un. En demi-finale, il parvint même à vaincre Émi, pourtant reconnue comme la meilleure duelliste des Augures. Il se retrouva en final face à Lorna, qui se mit à rire en le voyant prendre place face à elle.

– Ha ha, hé bien ! Joli parcours, Mathis, tu ne leur as laissé aucune chance ! C'était pour obtenir un tête-à-tête avec moi ? Tu sais, t'aurais pu me demander directement !

– Je… je… bafouilla Mathis, avant de rougir intensément.

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, cela le mis en colère, et il se mit en garde, se mordant la langue pour se retenir de rougir à nouveau, et jeta un regard courroucé à Lorna qui avait tenté de le déstabiliser avant le duel. Tenté, et en partie réussi. Face à son expression Lorna fit la moue, avant d'arborer un large sourire.

– Si tu le prends comme ça, alors, duel !

– C'est parti ! annonça Carter.

– _Tarrentallegra_ !

– _Protego_! Tu veux me faire danser, hein ?

– Graaah tu t'arrêtes jamais de parler ?

– Nan, jamais ! _Avis, Oppugno_!

– _Protego Sagitta_ !

– Joli ! _Stupéfix_ !

– _Expelliarmus_ !

– _Deflecto_ ! On tourne en rond !

– Mais tais-toi, tu me déconcentres !

– _Immobulus_ !

– _Protego_ ! _Flipendo Maxima_ !

– _Expulso_!

– _INCENDIO !_

– _AGUAMENTIS !_

Lorsque le jet de flammes de Mathis et le jet d'eau de Lorna se rencontrèrent, une véritable explosion de vapeur se produit. Celle-ci, s'étendant encore et encore, plongea la totalité de l'Étage dans le brouillard. Mathis, lui, continuait à maintenir son sort, alors que la pression du sort de Lorna augmentait encore et encore. Lorsqu'il ne put plus tenir, Mathis relâcha d'un coup son sort, et se plaqua au sol. Il parvint à rester sur l'estrade, mais se retrouva complètement trempé. En plus, elle était _très froide_. Il se releva, et chercha tant bien que mal à s'orienter dans la brume. Mais lorsque, en se penchant, il s'aperçut qu'il tournait le dos à son adversaire, c'était trop tard. Il entendit la voix de Lorna juste derrière lui, à moins d'un mètre.

– Échec et mat. _Glacius_ !

Le sort de congélation eut l'effet escompté sur les vêtements et la peau mouillés de Mathis, qui se retrouva figé comme une statue de glace. Lorna cria victoire, et Carter fit tomber le brouillard d'un sort. Personne n'avait vu comment les choses s'étaient conclues, mais l'issue était indéniable : Mathis était neutralisé. Carter se dépêcha de le dégeler avant qu'il tombe en hypothermie, et l'invita à boire un chocolat chaud, qu'il fit apparaître à l'aide de la tablette runique de cire.

– Je savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça ! s'émerveilla Émi. Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire apparaître de la nourriture par magie !

– On ne peut pas en créer, corrigea le prof. Ceci est du chocolat chaud tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel, envoyé sur commande par le Sondeur.

– C'est trop bien !

– Et, euh… hésita Mathis. Vous pourriez nous apprendre à écrire "chocolat chaud" en runes ?

– Ça me semble important, en effet, ricana Carter.

Lorsque le bal commença, les Augures furent rassurés. Pour le moment, tout semblait se passer comme l'année précédente. Il y avait même, semble-t-il, plus de places, ce qui sous-entendait plus d'invités. Cependant, pas de grandes tablées, mais des petites tables circulaires à six places, disposées en quadruple spirale concentrique autour d'une large scène circulaire au centre de la pièce. Ce soir, les Augures avaient choisi des tenues plus discrètes que l'année précédente. Non pas que l'anonymat les attirât, mais ils préféraient éviter les tenues "aloysiesques" maintenant que Jorge était des leurs. Tant qu'il n'avait pas sa propre tenue, en tout cas. Mathis, notamment, porta le même costume qu'à Noël. Aux tables, ils eurent une drôle de surprise : les places étaient nominatives. Nominatives, et totalement mélangées. Mathis se retrouva entre Émi et Sertorius. En face de Sertorius, Éliza. Et en face de un nom pas si inconnu que ça…

– K.A. Magnus, lut Éliza. Attendez… Magnus, c'est pas le nom du mec chargé de l'enquête sur les attaques ?

– Si, confirma Sertorius. Le Lieutenant-Général Richard Antonio Magnus. Il détient actuellement le record du plus grand nombre d'arrestation, avec une marge d'erreur de 0%.

– Une marge d'erreur ? releva Mathis.

– Le pourcentage d'arrestation d'innocents. Autrement dit, il n'a arrêté que des coupables.

– Et comment le sait-on ?

– Oh, crois-moi, le système judiciaire français est des plus efficaces… À tel point qu'on lui reproche de violer plusieurs droits fondamentaux. C'est mon père qui m'a parlé de ça, un jour. Mais j'en sais pas plus, désolé. Je sais juste qu'apparemment, ils ont un moyen infaillible d'interrogatoire. Et apparemment, tous ceux que Magnus a arrêtés se sont avérés coupables. Ce type est une légende !

– Hé bien, s'amusa Mathis, on aura qu'à demander à ce ou cette "K.A." s'il est de sa famille, et on bombardera cette personne de question.

– Je reconnais là ta subtilité, se moqua Sertorius. Liz, c'est qui, en face d'Émeraude ?

– Émi, corrigea celle-ci.

– Désolé ! Alors ?

– Alors… Éric Difidliangé, lut Éliza.

– Je le connais ! jappa Sertorius. C'est un prof de Chevalier-Lys. Un Maître Enchanteur.

À ce mot, Mathis et Émi échangèrent un regard, puis explosèrent de rire.

– Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? hésita Sertorius.

Cela ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité des deux comparses.

Excuse-nous, parvint enfin à dire Mathis. On a rencontré un enchanteur pendant les vacances, et…

– C'était épique, compléta Émi.

– Qui était cet enchanteur ? demanda un homme qui arrivait à leur niveau.

Il prit place à table en face d'Émi, et attendit calmement la réponse. Il ressemblait à Malwen Carter, mais avait probablement le double de son âge. Ses yeux gris brillaient d'intelligence, et son sourire était sincère. Mathis se sentit tout de suite en confiance.

– L'enchanteur de la Rue des Arts, au Bourg Enchanteur.

– Ah, ah ! Ce bon vieux Runecorne ! s'esclaffa l'homme. Ce type a sérieusement les fils qui se touchent !

– Ça c'est clair ! acquiesca Mathis.

– Ce n'est pas le meilleur example d'enchanteur, surtout pour des jeunes sorciers de votre âge. Mais pardonnez mon impolitesse ! Je me présente : Professeur Éric Difidliangé, Maître de Conférence à l'Université de Chevalier-Lys, Directeur du Pôle Enchantements.

Le titre pompeux fit ricaner Sertorius, attirant l'attention du prof.

– Et vous êtes ?

– Sertorius Artiom Glazkov, petit-fils d'Ancadéa Glazkov, et cousin au second degré d'Hipollynaire d'Armonval, tous deux…

– … membres du Cercle de Brocéliande, je connais ces noms. Eh bien jeune homme, quelle illustre ascendance ! Je ne peux que vous souhaiter de les égaler un jour.

– Hmmphhh… souffla Sertorius.

– Et vous ? demanda le professeur.

– Émeraude Brisebois.

– Un lien avec les Baguettes Brisebois ?

– La boutique est à mes parents, oui.

– Ah ! Cela veut dire que j'ai votre sœur parmi mes étudiants ! Hum… Enora, c'est ça ?

– Oui.

– C'est amusant, comme le monde est petit ! Et vous ?

– Mathis Devaux.

– Et…

– Aucun ascendant célèbre. Je suis né-moldu.

– C'est tout à votre honneur. Et vous, jeune fille ?

– Éliza Robin. Capitaine des Bélials, une équipe de Cognepoing.

– Oh, mais je les connais bien ! J'ai moi-même joué au Cognepoing, jusqu'à mon entrée en Chasse. Défenseur Gauche des Ratons-Chasseurs. J'étais plutôt bon, dans mes souvenirs… Souvenirs probablement faussés par plusieurs décennies d'aveuglement et de vantardise, ha ha ha ! Et qui sera notre dernier compagnon ? … Oh, ce patronyme m'est familier ! Il revient régulièrement dans les journaux, en ce moment.

– Richard Magnus, confirma Mathis.

– Que puis-je pour vous ? fit une voix particulièrement grave juste derrière lui.

Mathis se retourna précipitamment, et se retrouva enfin face au fameux Lieutenant-Général Richard Magnus, ou plutôt face à la boucle de sa ceinture. Celui-ci était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux cheveux poivre et sel, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Mal rasé, des cernes sous les yeux, il était cependant coiffé, ses cheveux plaqués en arrière. Il portait l'uniforme de gendarmage que Mathis avait déjà aperçu l'an passé, un uniforme alliant élégance et praticité, d'un bleu profond, accompagné d'une chemise bleu ciel. Une plaque dorée sur laquelle figurait un large G bleu était suspendue à sa ceinture d'un côté, et un assemblage de cuir rappelant un holster, mais contenant pour le coup la baguette du gendarmage, de l'autre.

– Bien le bonjour, Messire l'Agent, salua le professeur d'une révérence exagérée. Il semblerait que notre ultime compagne de table répond au nom de K.A. Magnus. Nous avons supputé qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de ma famille.

– En effet, c'est ma fille. Angiiie ! Ta place est ici, mon cœur.

– _Paĉjo, sia koro publike min ne nomu_ ! râla la jeune fille qui arrivait.

Mathis la détailla. Elle semblait avoir leur âge, mais était très grande. Pas si étonnant, lorsqu'on voyait son père, dominant la scène de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Elle avait de très longs cheveux aussi noirs que ceux des jumeaux, qui descendaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Ceux-ci semblaient humides, et certaines mèches remontaient de manière non naturelle. De la laque, devina Mathis. Ses yeux était d'un gris étincelant, et ses pupilles rétractées avaient la taille d'une tête d'épingle. Mais le plus étonnant chez elle restait sa peau extrêmement pâle, à peine violacée. Elle portait une robe de style _gothic lolita_ , noire avec des dentelles aux extrémités, et des chaussures pour le moins massives : des bottes de cuir noir à semelles épaisses, bardées de sangles rouges. Ses ongles étaient longs et vernis de noir, et du khôl soulignait son regard.

– _Kaj vi, lokita kie vi estas_?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis à la table de la directrice, juste là-bas. Ces jeunes gens ont l'air sympathique, en plus.

– _Ne ĉio brilanta estas diamanto_! s'agaça la fille en se dirigeant vers son siège avec réticence.

– _Hej_ ! _Kuraĝa koro, povas ĉion_ ! répliqua le gendarmage. Une soirée, c'est tout ce que je te demande. _Kaj… ne malkrokodilu ĉi tie, mi petas_!

– _Nu, nu_ …

– Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée !

– À vous aussi ! répondit le professeur.

Richard Magnus s'éloigna, et sa fille se laissa tomber sur sa chaise dans un soupir. Elle détailla la tablée d'un regard inquisiteur, s'attardant un peu plus sur la flamboyante Émi, et finit par esquisser un sourire satisfait.

– Moi c'est Angela, se présenta-t-elle avec un accent de l'Est, peut-être Slave, à peine perceptible. Je sens qu'on va passer une bonne soirée !

.

* * *

.

La dénommée Angela s'avéra fort sympathique. Pendant qu'Émeraude et le Professeur Difidliangé discutaient d'enchantements et de runes, et que Sertorius et Éliza se chamaillaient à propos de Cognepoing, Mathis en profita pour interroger leur compagne.

– Alors, dis-moi, Angela : pourquoi est-ce écrit K.A. sur ton étiquette ?

– T'aimerais bien le savoir, hein ! répliqua la jeune fille, en penchant la tête comme un chiot.

– C'est juste histoire de faire connaissance !

– Avant les vrais questions, hein ? fit-elle remarquer, perspicace. Eh bien tu es trop curieux. Tu devras te contenter d'Angela, et si tu m'appelle autrement, je t'étrangle avec… _ça_.

– C'est une petite cuillère, constata Mathis, stoïque.

– Tu n'imagines même pas les dégâts que ça peut faire.

– T'as quel âge ?

– J'aurai douze ans dans… 3h34.

– Tu es née le 1er Janvier ?

– Bien vu, l'aveugle ! Autre chose ?

– Tu n'es pas à Beauxbâtons.

– Ça, c'est pas une question.

– J'y viens : tu vas à l'école où ?

– Cette information rejoint le "K." dans la liste des choses que je ne te dirai pas, répliqua-t-elle en inclinant à nouveau la tête. Bon, à mon tour de te poser une question.

– Essaie toujours.

– C'est comment, les cours ici ?

– Heu, de manière générale ? demanda Mathis, sincèrement pris au dépourvu.

– Je veux _tout_ savoir.

– Tu triches, c'est pas vraiment une question. Bon… Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux ailleurs, mais je me plais ici. Les emplois du temps sont plutôt légers, la bibliothèque est ouverte toute la journée, et plutôt bien fournie. Et on a même un étage complet où on peut pratiquer les sortilèges sans risque !

– Et les cours ?

– Je dirais… variés. On apprend beaucoup de choses, de différentes manières. Par exemple, en Biologie, on a toujours cours dans les serres, même quand on ne parle pas de plantes. C'est… pour l'ambiance. Le calme, l'odeur de nature, tout ça. Sinon, on a un prof de Runes super cool. On comprend pas grand-chose quand il parle, à cause de son accent basque très prononcé, mais ses cours sont géniaux.

– Pourtant, les runes, c'est un truc assez chiant, non ?

– Pas avec lui ! On fait pleins de trucs. Cours à l'extérieur, traduction de blagues, cours pratiques voire physiques. On a aussi souvent des cours itinérants.

– C'est-à-dire !?

– Eh ben, pendant tout le cours, on marche, on se promène. Dehors quand il fait beau, sinon dans le château. Le prof dit que ça aide le sang à circuler dans le cerveau, et on retient mieux.

– C'est… tordu. Et les autres ?

– Hum, la prof de Potions est géniale. Elle, la prof d'Enchantements, et la prof de Français forment un trio infernal. Mais la pire reste la prof de Potions. Des fois, elle nous fait boire nos propres potions, et on prie un peu tout et n'importe quoi pour qu'elle ne soit pas ratée. Quand elle pose le flacon d'antidote sur son bureau en début de cours, c'est jamais bon signe !

– Hé bien, ça promet ! ricana-t-elle, en collant presque son oreille sur son épaule, avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

– Bon, sinon, les autres cours sont plutôt normaux. On fait presque autant de pratique que de théorie, c'est pas mal. Et on n'a pas énormément de devoir.

– La directrice, elle est comment ?

– Euh… sympa. Je sais pas trop, on ne la voit pas beaucoup. Elle est souvent dans son bureau ou absente, on a surtout affaire à la directrice-adjointe, qui est la prof de Français.

– Et vous faites quoi, les week-ends ?

– Les Samedis, il y a les clubs. Il y a un peu de tout. Et le dimanche, grasse mat' quand on arrive à se rendormir après le réveil. Et sinon, on va souvent à l'Étage Blanc, ou à la bibliothèque. Ou on se pose dans une salle de "travail" avec un jeu de société ou des cartes. Mais… pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

– Simple curiosité, éluda Angela. On va au buffet ?

– Heu, okay.

Allant de surprises en surprises, Mathis eut un aperçu des goûts culinaires de chacun. Émi, Éliza et lui avaient des goûts similaires. Sertorius était le moins étrange des autres : Il se contentait de commencer le repas par la fin. L'assiette d'Angela se composait d'un mélange de tartare de bœuf, de fromage de chèvre, et de confit de figue-oignon normalement destiné à l'origine à accompagner le foie gras. L'idée de manger de la viande crue répugnait déjà Mathis, mais le mélange plus encore. Cependant, cela semblait presque normal comparé à ce que mangeait le professeur : _Fruits de mer au caramel, toasts de fromage de tête sur pain d'épice, à l'ail et à la menthe, cheesecake à la framboise et au jus de rôti_ , … Mathis avait déjà goûté des plats sucrés-salés, et en avait apprécié certains, mais ces mélanges étaient justes… _inhumains_.

Lorsque le prof revint à table avec une assiette de purée de pois au lard et à la crème glacée vanille, Mathis ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

– Mais c'est immonde ! Comment vous faites pour manger ça !?

– Ah ? Vous avez donc déjà goûté ? Cela vous donne un avantage sur moi.

– Non mais… ça ne va pas ensemble…

– Que de préjugés, jeune homme ! Comment savoir si deux choses sont incompatibles sans tenter de les combiner ?

– Simple bon sens ! intervint Éliza.

– Euh, ouais ! approuva Sertorius, qui n'avait pas suivi, mais qui voulait avoir son mot à dire.

– Oh, voyons, aucun de vous n'est aventureux ?

– Euh…

– Ben…

– C'est parti ! s'écria soudain Angela. Vous permettez que je goûte dans votre assiette ?

– Bien sûr, allez-y !

– Merci. Alors… Hum hum…

– Conclusion ?

– Conclusion… ( _Angela pencha une fois de plus la tête, et plissa les yeux_ ) c'est franchement dégueulasse.

– Ah, vraiment ? Je vais voir cela… Beurk ! En effet, c'est innommable.

– Vous voyez, je l'avais dit ! caracola Éliza.

– Sachez jeune fille que milles échecs valent mieux qu'un seul moment de lâcheté. D'ailleurs… en total désaccord avec ce que je viens juste de dire, je vais recourir à un peu de magie, afin de ne pas repasser devant votre directrice avec une assiette pleine de nourriture gâchée ! J'ai beau être un grand professeur respecté, et *hum hum* respectable, elle est assez grande pour me tirer les oreilles. Au revoir, assiette gâchée ! _Evanesco_ !

– Eh ben, il est beau le courage, se moqua Mathis.

Le repas ne tarda pas à toucher à sa fin. Cette année, les interminables quantités de plats ayant été remplacées par un immense buffet à volonté où se côtoyaient entrées, plats et desserts, la plupart des invités avait fini de manger lorsque la musique d'ambiance laissa place au spectacle de l'école. Les Clubs de Musique, Chorale, Théâtre et Danse s'étaient associé pour une représentation du fameux opéra sorcier, _Le Tango du Dragon_. Celui-ci alliait bien sûr compétences artistiques des quatre clubs présents, mais également des effets visuels magiques, pyrotechniques, des décors ensorcelés, et de magnifiques costumes.

Ce fut lorsque l'écuyer de Latychè Le Pleutre se retrouva entre les griffes du dragon, tentant de se libérer à grand renfort de vocalises plutôt comiques, que Mathis aperçut Mila parmi les membres de l'équipe technique, qui gravitaient autour de la scène, s'assurant du bon fonctionnement des effets spéciaux. En fait, à y regarder de plus près, elle semblait même les diriger, usant de gestes complexes des mains pour se faire comprendre sans perturber le spectacle. Rapidement, Mathis se désintéressa de ce dernier, et se focalisa sur l'équipe de Mila. Comme il l'avait supposé, ils disposaient d'un code de communication précis. Lorsque Mila désignait clairement un des techniciens, ceux qui s'en apercevaient faisaient en sorte qu'il porte son attention sur elle. Ensuite, elle lui ordonnait quoi faire. Deux claquements sur le dessus de la main, un cercle de la main droite avec trois doigts tendus, deux doigts levés : "Éteint la lumière supérieure droite dans deux minutes". Mains présentées à plat, de dos, majeur contre majeur, deux balayements de la main droite : "écarte le décor à droite de la scène". Main droite tendue sur la joue, poing gauche qui s'écarte de la bouche : " _Sonorus_ sur l'orchestre". _Et cetera_. Mathis était à la fois fasciné qu'une telle chose existe, et frustré de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt. C'était amusant de voir que même dans le Monde Sorcier, les spectacles avaient recours à des artifices et une équipe technique. D'un autre côté, il semblait plus simple, dans un réfectoire scolaire, de mettre en scène une marionnette de dragon plutôt qu'un véritable reptilien cracheur de feu.

Le spectacle touchait à sa fin. Ronilda, la sorcière bleue, était parvenu à libérer l'écuyer, en forçant le dragon à danser le tango avec la tour du donjon, et s'enfuyait sur le chariot à foin de Babass, laissant Latychè courir derrière, son maillot de corps à fleurs transparaissant par les trous de sa côte de maille à moitié fondue, et sa perruque de travers. Tout le monde applaudit les artistes. Acteurs, chanteurs et danseurs gagnèrent les tables qui leur étaient réservées, pendant que l'équipe technique démontait les décors. Les musiciens, eux, jouaient une musique classique mais enjouée, qui, Mathis l'apprit à ce moment-là, se terminait à la seconde exacte où commençaient à sonner les douze coups de minuit sur la grande cloche suspendue au plafond haut, accompagnée par l'orchestre.

Ding… un roulement de tambour. Ding… deux cors de chasse. Ding… _crescendo_ de trois violoncelles. Ding… quatre _glissandi_ au piano. Ding… les cinq cordes d'un banjo, une par une. Ding… six notes à la harpe. Ding… micro-solo de guitare à sept cordes. Ding… huit violons en chœur. Ding… son surgissant d'un étrange instrument circulaire à neuf touches. Ding… trille d'un ocarina à dix trous. Ding… onze notes à la clarinette. Ding… un coup de triangle !?

– Bonne Année ! cria la foule en chœur.

À ce moment, tout le monde se mélangea, s'embrassa, sans distinction. Cherchant ses amis dans la foule, Mathis se retrouva coincé à côté de la table de la directrice, où le père d'Angela discutait avec ferveur avec un homme rondouillard au crâne dégarni que Mathis avait déjà vu. Tom Furet, _Princeps Scabinus_ , se rappela-t-il. Il laissa traîner une oreille.

– … à trois reprises, mais ça ne se reproduira plus ! assurait le dégarni. Cette fois on le tient !

– Mais, vous n'avez pas peur des conséquences ? objecta la directrice. On le dit… instable, non ?

– Il sait qu'il a tout à y gagner, éluda Magnus. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, bien sûr. Mais Quand on a tout essayé, et que rien ne fonctionne, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire…

– … tenter l'impossible, compléta le dégarni. Et vous savez, les on-dit, c'est surfait. Il est juste, disons, opportuniste.

– Et c'est donc ça, votre plan ultime ? se moqua Olympe Maxime. Espérer qu'il n'aura pas de meilleur opportunité que celle que vous lui proposez ?

– Bien que cela m'écorche la gorge de le dire, hésita Magnus, c'est… c'est le meilleur. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Mais je sais qu'il fera le bon choix. Choix qu'il n'a pas vraiment, d'ailleurs…

– Enfin ! s'offusqua-t-elle. On parle tout de même de libérer un criminel pour le lancer à la poursuite d'un autre !

– Le risque que nous prenons est…

– Hey !

– Aaaah ! sursauta Mathis.

Il se retourna, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Angela, qui se précipita sur lui pour lui faire la bise.

– Bonne année ! Tu t'es enfui dès que le douzième coup a sonné… ( _elle l'observa en silence, avant de pencher la tête_ ) Et là, je te retrouve en train d'espionner mon père.

– Je ne…

– Hep, ne me ment pas ! Ça m'arrive souvent, de le faire. Bon, regarde, tu peux passer entre les deux grosses dames, là, pour rejoindre tes amis. Je parie que c'est eux, qui regarde dans notre direction depuis tout à l'heure.

– Euh, en effet.

– Super, fonce… Bonne Année, _Paĉjo_ ! s'écria-t-elle en prenant son père par le cou, bousculant Mathis au passage.

Celui-ci se faufila dans la foule, et parvint à rejoindre ses amis, qui s'étaient déjà regroupés autour de la table de Mila. Il y avait là les Augures au complet, ainsi que Mathieu Gardevoie, le meilleur ami de Mila, et les autres techniciens, dont Lucas Sailly, le commentateur du Cognepoing. Et il y avait aussi la famille Appelbaum au complet : Lucian, en train de se chamailler avec Mydian. Gideon, qui se balançait dangereusement sur sa chaise à côté de Mila. Il y avait même Romain, le cousin râleur qui essayait de changer d'Ordre tous les ans. Et il y avait… Cytra. Celle-ci était tristement maigre, et avait le teint blafard, mais semblait en meilleur forme que sur la photo de vacances prise en Août que Mila leur avait montré. Elle les observait tous avec ses immenses yeux bleus, qui ressortaient encore plus sur son visage décharné, et souriait. Elle était heureuse que personne ne la questionne, qu'ils acceptent tous son choix d'être partie. Choix que Léonie n'avait pas eu. Cette pensée fit passer une ombre dans son regard, que son petit frère perçut. Lucian se précipita derrière sa sœur, se pendant à sa chaise, et manqua de la faire tomber. Cytra empoigna la carafe d'eau glacée, et lui vida sur la tête. Et tout le monde rigola.

Cette année, le groupe qui animait la soirée était moins connu que l'an passé, mais leur musique était entraînante. Les moins fêtards commençaient à quitter la salle. D'autres allaient danser. Et le reste, la majorité, regroupaient les tables, et se réunissaient en bande d'amis. La bande avec Mathis regroupa trois tables, et Gideon les fusionna en triangle d'un sort. Il trouvait le triangle plus convivial qu'une table circulaire, ou rectangulaire. Qui sait pourquoi. Toujours était-il que les places libérés par les techniciens furent vite complétées, par Triora, Maxime, Éliza, et les amis de Lucian. Plusieurs personnes défilaient encore entre les tables, venant souhaiter la bonne année à ceux qui ne dansaient pas. Lorna Malétrix et ses deux acolytes vinrent embrasser toute la tablée, la plupart se connaissant, notamment Lorna et J-M, la sœur de celui-ci étant sa colloc, et sa binôme en cours. Lorna termina son tour de table par Mathis, l'empoignant presque pour l'embrasser sur les joues. Puis, d'un pas, elle se rapprocha encore de lui, au point de coller sa poitrine contre la sienne, et lui glissa à l'oreille :

– C'est quand tu veux, pour la revanche, en duel.

Elle s'écarta ensuite d'un bond, lui adressa un grand sourire, et s'éloigna sans même se retourner, laissant Mathis interdit, et écarlate. Ses esprits retrouvés, il se mit en colère, à la fois contre Lorna, et contre lui-même. Pourquoi elle agissait comme ça avec lui ? Pourquoi ça le mettait toujours dans cet état ? Pourquoi !?

– Mathis ? l'appela Émi.

– Quoi ?

– On va danser ? Je te rappelle qu'on a le couvre-feu à 1h, nous !

– Ah, hum… Attends, encore !?

– Ben oui, 1ère _et_ 2ème Années.

– … Putain, que le Bélial encorne celui qui a fait ce règlement. J'arrive !

La soirée battait son plein quand l'heure du couvre-feu pour les plus jeunes arriva. Dans les dortoirs, en se déshabillant pour se coucher, Mathis trouva un papier plié dans sa poche.

" _MTR, 6 X 9 mon'. Ĝis !_ " – Angela.

– … Quoi ?

.

* * *

.

– Et ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Nil.

– Bah j'en sais rien ! répliqua Mathis. Sinon je demanderais pas !

– Rhooh c'est bon, grincheux ! Bon… 6×9=54. On pourrait partir de là !

– C'est un X majuscule…

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

– Peut-être parce que ça ne ressemble absolument pas à un signe fois ? tenta Erwin.

– _Got it_ ! triompha Mathis. Mais… Et si ce n'était pas un X ?

– … Tu te moques de moi ? demanda Erwin, incrédule.

– Non, non ! Je veux dire, c'est bien un X, mais, ça n'est pas forcément une initiale. C'est pas forcément un mot qui commence par X, peut-être que c'est un code !

– Tu veux dire… Comme… Euh, je ne vois aucun exemple.

– Et le symbole "et" : & ? tenta Mathis. Ils en parlent dans le manuel de Français. C'est un genre de mélange entre un E et un T, pour former le "et" en un seul symbole.

– Oui, et ?

– Et il est beaucoup utilisé en Anglais !

– Oui, et ?

– Et depuis quand les Anglais disent "et" ?

– Non, ils disent "and"… Oh. Oh ! Ça serait donc un code, mais dans une autre langue ?

– Un truc dans le genre, confirma Mathis. À ce que je sache "Ĝis" n'est pas un mot français, alors pourquoi le reste le serait ? D'ailleurs, elle avait un genre d'accent Russe, ou je sais pas quoi… Il y a pas une lettre qui ressemble à un X, dans leur alphabet chelou ?

– En cyrillique ? Euh…

– Dites, coupa Émi. Vous vous rendez compte que ça fait un quart d'heure que vous essayez de déchiffrer ce mot, écrit par quelqu'un qu'on ne connait même pas ?

– Mais c'est la fille de Richard Magnus ! s'exclama Mathis. Elle est drôle, sympa, et… hum, enfin bref, elle m'a surpris en train d'espionner son père, et m'a avoué qu'elle faisait la même chose…

– Tu espionnes les gens, toi, maintenant ?

– C'était pas volontaire, se défila Mathis. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec l'enquête !

– Ah.

– Ça n'a pas l'air de t'affoler plus que ça.

Émi haussa les épaules.

– Cela ne nous regarde pas. D'ailleurs, venez voir, on a un mystère plus urgent à résoudre.

– Ah ?

– Oui ! se manifesta Karol. Pourquoi y a-t-il des dizaines, voire des centaines de hiboux qui tournoient au-dessus des jardins ?

Intrigués, les Augures sortirent à l'arrière du château, au milieu de la foule d'élèves qui se rassemblaient peu à peu dans la cour gravillonnée, observant le balai aérien. Puis la livraison commença. Les hiboux s'avérèrent être des messagers, qui larguèrent leur courrier sur les élèves des premiers rangs. Comprenant de quoi il retournait, les élèves se dispersèrent dans les jardins, certains faisant de grand gestes, d'autres criant leur nom pour orienter les hiboux. Le premier Augure à recevoir une lettre sur la tête fut Jorge. Il l'ouvrit, la lut, et sourit.

– C'est mon père qui m'envoie ses vœux.

– C'est la première fois que des hiboux viennent ici, non ? demanda Nil.

– En effet, confirma Erwin. Madame Maxime ne trouve pas ça… _hygiénique_.

– C'est sympa, pourtant, les hiboux ! répliqua Jorge.

– Jouer dans la boue aussi, c'est sympa, répliqua Nil. Et pourtant, c'est pas le truc le plus hygiénique…

– Pourtant à Poudlard, c'est courant ! avisa Émi.

– Si les Anglais étaient aussi portés sur la propreté qu'ils sont coincés, ça se saurait, ricana Erwin.

– Et les Allemands, ils font quoi ? répliqua Nil.

– Ils picolent et fument dans les dortoirs, et tutoient les profs, répondit Karol avec un sourire candide. Et ils utilisent des faucons, pas des hiboux.

– Oh par la barbe de Hagustin Siffleventre !

– … Il était barbu, lui ? demanda Mathis, pour la forme.

– Euh… Pourquoi pas ?

– Eh Mathis ! interpela Émi. Celui-là vient pour toi !

– Ah ?

Mathis reçut une enveloppe en pleine figure, si violemment qu'il tomba à la renverse. Se redressant un peu, il sortit une lettre de l'enveloppe, et la lut assis par terre.

.

* * *

 _Cher Mathis,_

 _Nous nous sommes rendus au Bourg Enchanteur ce matin, avec Péronne, afin de parfaire notre visite. Marianne et Servan ont été ravis de nous accueillir, et Thomas a même pu aider le père de ton amie à trier ses ingrédients magiques. Mais il a un peu été déçu, le grand-père druide étant absent. Nous avons passé la journée ici, et avons conclu notre visite par le Bureau des Hiboux. Il y avait une affluence monstre. Et pour cause ! Une opération spéciale rendait gratuite toutes les communications à destination de Beauxbâtons. Alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ?_

 _Je te souhaite donc une heureuse nouvelle année, et j'attends rapidement des nouvelles de toi. Thomas m'a expliqué le fonctionnement du miroir, que je garde désormais avec moi quand je travaille dans mon bureau. Si tu souhaites me parler, n'hésite pas. Je t'embrasse fort,_

 _Ta Maman._

(Client : Marianne Devaux | Liaison : ligne directe Bureau FR-3-5(BE) – Sect. 14E-Beauxbâtons)

* * *

.

– Et donc, constata Nil, ta mère et ton frère se baladent librement dans le monde sorcier.

– Ouaip.

– Avec des faux papiers achetés dans une ruelle sombre à un vieux bizarre, qui ne devaient servir que pour le soir de Noël, à l'origine.

– Ouaip.

– D'accord. Vous êtes tous aussi cinglés dans cette famille.

– Ah ?

– Non mais… j'hallucine ! T'imagines les risques qu'ils prennent !?

– Ouaip.

– Et tu dis rien !?

– Nope.

– Mais… ( _Nil regarda tour à tour leurs amis, cherchant du soutient_ ) Pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'aurais probablement fait la même chose à leur place. Et pis, au pire, ils risquent quoi ? Qu'on leur efface quelques bricoles de la mémoire ? Vous savez, je ne vais pas être traumatisé parce que ma mère ne se souvient pas qu'on ait passé Noël au Bourg.

– Mais, ils pourraient lui faire oublier la totalité du monde magique, insista Karol. Ils pourraient lui faire oublier… Toi !

Mathis haussa les épaules, et désigna le journal que tenait un des élèves à côté d'eux dans la cour.

– À choisir entre ça et voir leur nom là-dedans, c'est vite fait. C'est marrant ça ! Vous me prenez tous pour un irresponsable, pour quelqu'un qui se fout de tout. Mais quand je vous parle de ce qui se passe dehors, de ma possible taupe au sein de l'enquête en la personne de cette Angela, vous vous refermez comme des huîtres. D'accord, je suis le plus vieux du groupe, j'ai douze ans dans vingt-deux jours. Mais on est quand même tous nés la même année ! On n'est pas des gosses ! Ok, on ne peut rien faire, d'ici. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour fermer les yeux sur ce qui se passe dehors. Vous vous rappelez de la Une du journal, le premier jour des épreuves écrites des Concours ?

– Je… hésita Émi.

– Non, évidemment. Moi je m'en rappelle, c'est gravé dans ma mémoire. "Scipion Sirtesente a été retrouvé mort ce matin. _Torturé à mort_.". Grimace pas comme ça, Erwin. Je l'ai rencontré, ce gars. J'ai passé toute une matinée avec lui et Carter, à parler de magies dont vous n'avez même pas rêvé. C'était comme avoir un de ces grands auteurs qu'on s'amuse à lire à la bibliothèque devant soi, en chair et en os. Un vieux monsieur très gentil, et un grand savant. Et il est mort, et tout le monde s'en fout !

– Non ! s'indigna Émi, ouvertement cette fois. C'est juste que…

– Que ça ne nous regarde pas, compléta Mathis. J'ai entendu, tout à l'heure. Et si je te disais que si, justement, ça nous regarde ? Que si on ne fait rien, ça sera peut-être un jour notre tour ?

– Pourquoi on s'en prendrait à nous ? demanda Karol. On n'a rien fait, nous !

Mathis changea de sujet.

– Vous connaissez le Les Frères Hardy ? Clan des Sept ? Le Club des Cinq ?

– C'est des bouquins moldus, non ? tenta Nil.

– Ouaip ! C'est des jeunes, comme nous, qui mènent des enquêtes, et qui les résolvent parfois même avant les adultes, parce qu'ils ont l'esprit vif !

– Ah ah ! Tu crois qu'on va résoudre l'enquête avant les gendarmages ? Nous ?

– Toi, j'ai un gros doute, répliqua Erwin.

– Toi, va te…

– Oh ! s'interposa Mathis. Non, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse résoudre l'enquête. Mais on pourrait aider, indirectement. Vous savez, j'ai vu Magnus de près, au réveillon. On dirait un zombie en costard. Il est à bout.

– Et tu proposes quoi, Sherlock ?

– De l'aider, en menant notre enquête à tête reposée. On ne peut pas aller sur le terrain…

– Fait indéniablement chiant.

– … Mais on a accès à une immense bibliothèque, à un réseau de communication gratuit et illimité, et, à condition de convaincre les bonnes personnes… d'un réseau d'informateurs haut placés.

– Ah, tu penses à qui, quand tu dis "haut-placés" ?

– Nous n'avons pas, ici-même, deux petits-neveux de Ministre de la Magie ?

– Ne compte pas sur le vieux, répliqua Erwin.

– C'était juste pour illustrer mon propos, rejeta Mathis. Voyez-vous, j'ai déjà établi ma petite liste de personne à impliquer :

· Mila Appelbaum : père au Ministère Belge, sœur directement liée à l'enquête.

· Sertorius Glazkov : deux apparentés au Cercle de Brocéliande.

· Camille Hastier : Cette fille a ses "entrées", aucun doute.

· Triora Bellini : Une voyante, ça peut servir.

· Juliette Bonval : Ça a beau m'écorcher la gorge de le dire, ma cousine est plus efficace que n'importe quel limier, quand il s'agit de fourrer son nez partout.

· Angela Magnus : Notre moyen d'information le plus direct.

· Les parents d'Émi : peuvent entendre pas mal de chose, leur boutique étant un lieu incontournable.

· Gabriel Sirtesente : Trempe dedans jusqu'au cou, et le vieux Scipion et Carter le disaient clean. Ça se tente.

· Malwen Carter : La ligne directe entre nous et l'extérieur.

– Carter !? s'exclama Nil. Tu veux impliquer un prof dans ton délire ?

– Notre délire, corrigea Mathis. J'aimerais que vous y participiez avec moi. Il y a déjà le Club des Cinq, et le Clan des Sept. Nous sommes six, pile au milieu. Alors laissons toutes leurs chances aux Six Augures !

– Mouais. Et tu comptes aborder ça comment, avec Carter ? Genre : "Bonjour Monsieur, il y aurait moyen que vous fourriez votre nez dans une importante enquête du Gendarmagium pour fournir des infos à des gosses de même pas douze ans ? " ?

– J'ai un plan plus subtil, répliqua Mathis. La première chose à faire…

– Abandonner ?

– … convaincre Carter de reprendre les cours particuliers les Dimanches.

.

* * *

.

Alors, sous la pression de ma bêta, j'ai décidé d'accepter de vous traduire les phrases d'Angela, malgré le peu d'intérêt de leur contenu purement formel. Mais comme je souhaite que vous y réflechissiez et/ou que vous cherchiez un peu par vous-même, et aussi parce que je reste un grand sadique… je les traduirai dans 15 jours, en intro du prochain chapitre.  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Rendez-vous… la semaine prochaine ! Oui ! Pour un chapitre de Destins Parallèles, qui traitera de Mighty Adler, et de la Noblesse Allemande !  
(et en général quand j'écris un truc avec une majuscule, c'est parce qu'il a son propre article sur le wiki. Je dis ça, je dis rien hein !)

 _See you next week !_


	11. Treize à la douzaine

Voilà. On entame l'année **2017** ! Vous imaginez, dans 8 mois, les Rôdeurs entrent à Poudlard ! Oui, 8 mois à partir de ce chapitre, pas 8 mois en vrai… Hum, BREF.

.

Alors d'abord, chose promise, chose dûe ! Les traductions des répliques d'Angela (plus une de son père). Mais j'ai quand même eu de bonnes surprises), alors je n'en dirai pas plus. Je vous laisse encore du temps pour chercher par vous-même ! Allez, on se motive ! Bon, les traductions :  
– _Paĉjo, sia koro publike min ne nomu_ ! = Papa, ne m'appelle pas "mon cœur" en public !  
– _Kaj vi, lokita kie vi estas_ ? = Et toi, à quel endroit tu es ? (assis dans la salle)  
– _Ne ĉio brilanta estas diamanto_ ! = Tout ce qui brille n'est pas un diamant (expression signifiant que les apparences sont trompeuses, utilisé ici pour dire que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont l'air sympas qu'ils le sont)  
– _Hej ! Kuraĝa koro, povas ĉion_ ! _Kaj… ne malkrokodilu ĉi tie, mi petas_ ! = Hé, cœur courageux est capable de tout ! (expression, zavez compris le principe je pense !) Et… ne BIIIIIIP pas ici, s'il te plaît ! (Et là je suis coincé, parce que ce mot que je "bipe" est un idiotisme. Non, pas un truc d'idiot : un idiotisme est une construction grammaticale lié à une langue, et totalement intraduisible dans sa globalité (genre "il y a" en Français, qui n'a aucun sens traduit mot à mot). Et là en l'occurence, il s'agit bien d'un mot construit donc ça s'applique aussi. Alors, très très grossièrement, ça signifierait ici "ne parle pas dans ta langue alors que les autres ne te comprennent pas". Oui, tout ça. Je vous avais bien prévenu que c'était intraduisible !)  
– _Nu_ , _nu_ … = Soit, soit…  
Et pour le petit mot… JAMAIS. Bah oui, c'est un _très gros_ indice, je vais pas vous donner la solution… Ah mince, je viens de dire que c'est un gros indice, bon ben tant pis ! En fait, je pourrai vous donner la traduction une fois le moment qu'il révèle passé, ce qui… ne servira à rien. À part pour votre culture, ou le plaisir de spoiler votre prochain. À Vous de voir.

.

Et maintenant, les reuvioux (si, si) :

Désolé de te décevoir, **titietrominet**. J'espère que la parenthèse te suffit. Sinon on pourra en rediscuter, maintenant que je peux te MP.  
Ah, je ne connaissais pas cette série ! Je ne connaissais que le Club des 5 et le Clan des 7, j'avais rien au milieu…  
Alors, en effet, ce n'est pas ça. Mais merci d'avoir essayé !

Salut **Fishina** ! T'inquiète, ça me va très bien comme explication ! Alors, je ne peux pas être d'une grande aide, globalement… Mais sinon si tu veux, sur le wiki il y a les équipes de Cognepoing, avec la formation des équipes par Année (tome). Ça peut aider pour suivre un peu ! Mais je te comprend tout à fait, moi même avec les films j'accroche pas au Quidditch (d'ailleurs ça se ressent dans ma fic, non ?)

Hello **Sengetsu** !ça tombe bien, la place n'est plus vacante ! Ça s'est joué à tellement peu…  
Sans surprise. On a à peu près les mêmes goûts, je pense.  
Pour son anniversaire ? attends, je regarde… rien du tout. On passe du 13 janvier au 1er février. Voilà voilà. Désolé.

HELLO **PlumeBlackLucie** ! C'est vrai que ça fait un bail ! Alors tu n'avais pas commencé le tome 2 ? Tu m'étonnes que ça a dû te faire beaucoup de lecture…  
Alors… wow. Je vais répondre en vrac à tout ça.  
Oui, Nil n'est jamais allé en Turquie, et oui j'ai déjà parlé de sa famille. Mais je vais en reparler. D'ailleurs, c'est l'anniversaire de son frère Ahmet aujourd'hui ! Il a 19 ans.  
Le pourpre… parce que c'est une couleur joyeuse. Le blanc, c'est la paix en occident, mais la mort en orient. Le vert, c'est la vie pour certain, le poison pour d'autre. Le rouge, passion ou sang. Et cetera. Mais le pourpre, c'est jamais négatif ! C'est comme le rose, mais en plus intense, plus… mature ? Oui, c'est tordu. Mais c'est pas au hasard en tout cas.  
Jorge, ça se prononce plus "Rolré", avec l'accent bien français (et pour Nagore Goizane, ça donnerait plutôt "Rʜo'ʀʜé"). Je crois que Nil le dit, dans le tome 1. Mais sinon, tape "Jorge" dans google traduction, langue Espagnol, et écoute la synthèse vocale. Elle le prononce plutôt bien, je viens de tester. Oui, Jorge c'est clairement le faire-valoir de Nil et tant mieux !  
Ui, Mathis est le meilleur ! C'est un petit génie, plus comme Nathan que comme l'Ankou. Sauf qu'il n'a pas la moindre once de scrupules, et adore violer les règlements. À la limite je le vois plus comme Sirius. Je dis ça je dis rien.  
Alors pour tes questions :  
Non, ça n'a pas de rapport. Pas directement en tout cas. Après, dans le chapitre 9 du tome 1 de Renouveau (qui se déroule en même temps que mon tome 3), il est déjà question de la France… à toi de voir ce que tu en penses.  
Alors… je vais continuer sur ma lancée. Pour la première, au Brésil, j'ai demandé son avis à Ywëna. Et on est d'accord : la Perle de Bahia (village secret centré sur la magie élémentaire) est définitivement plus cool que Castelobruxo (copié collé de Poudlard), désolé Joanne. Et du coup, même chose pour le reste. Après je n'ai pas _tout_ jeté.  
Ça dépend qui tu appelles secondaire ! Mais en général, j'essaie de développer le plus possible mes persos, en reprenant les "figurants" dans diverses situations appelant à diverses comportements. Et puis il y a toujours le wiki, pour les petites infos exclusives ! On a déjà la majorité de la promo des Augures, et ça continue doucement à croître. D'ailleurs si des infos sur un personnage pas encore dispo t'intéresse, balance le nom et je ferai sa page !  
Pour le message… il y a moyen de s'arranger. On en discute sur FB quand tu veux.  
Pas un livre, juste une transcription de la pièce. Genre ce qu'on a au Bac Français. Pas un bon deal. Et puis trois éditions différentes… money money money. Trop de Sony, pas assez de Joanne. Un jour ils vont finir par interdire les fanfics, je te le dis ! Bon, dans le pire scénario possible en tout cas… hum désolé.  
Tabassage de Duffy, hein ? Ok, à la fin du tome 5 de Renouveau. rappelle-le moi si j'oublie.  
Ça va t'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps pour la suite, hé hé !  
Je suis super fan de Ludo Mentis Aciem ! J'en suis au tome 3 là… c'est génialissime. Et bien sûr je suis super fan de Wolffhart ! Alors en effet, les élèves tutoient les profs, en Allemagne. Mais théoriquement, en Angleterre aussi, vu que le vouvoiement n'existe pas en Anglais…

.

Alors, aujourd'hui, je vous propose un format de chapitre que je n'avais jamais fait, mais qui ne devrait pas vous être trop étranger, puisqu'on en retrouve beaucoup dans Renouveau (surtout dans le dernier tome). C'est… du format "pour le théâtre", pour reprendre les mots d'Ywëna. Une scène, une tranche de vie. Ou de mort ?

.

* * *

.

 **11) Treize à la douzaine**

Un des premiers trucs qu'un né-moldu observe, lorsqu'il entre dans le Monde Magique, est le fait suivant : La majorité des superstitions moldues sont liées à des situations banales liées à celui-ci. Bien sûr, il n'est pas question de passer sous une échelle. Il faudrait être idiot pour imaginer que la malchance pourrait se manifester autrement qu'en recevant quelque chose sur la tête, ce quelque chose étant l'échelle elle-même pour les plus malchanceux. Non, les superstitions concernées n'ont de fondement que la peur de la magie. Chats noirs, histoires de fantômes, malédictions, malchance.

Malchance. D'où viennent ces idées ? Elles peuvent changer selon les régions et les époques, mais certains facteurs restent communs. Si certains maladroits brisant un miroir se verront affublés de sept années de malheur, d'autre moins chanceux recevront pour peine un total de sept ans… par morceau. Chaque sorcier ayant passé sa première année d'études connaît l'importance du sept dans l'arithmancie. Mais pourquoi une malédiction ? Qui sait, peut-être que briser son reflet revient à se briser soi-même. Qu'en est-il alors de la manie de jeter du sel par-dessus son épaule ? Est-ce lié à la crainte qu'ont les _inferi_ du sel, et leur tendance à attaquer par derrière ?

Mais la plus grande question est la suivante : pourquoi le 13 ? Et surtout, pourquoi le Vendredi 13 ? L'explication biblique semble convenir à la plupart. Mais… Et si c'était la malchance qui avait conduit à ces évènements, et non l'inverse ? Quelle en serait alors l'origine primale ?

Un célèbre arithmancien avait tenté de démontrer le rôle de la magie noire. En effet, en numérologie classique, le chiffre huit est associée à l'Art Sombre. Puis, si l'on considère un changement imminent, la Métamorphose entre en jeu. Son numéro ? Cinq. Or, huit plus cinq font treize. À cela peut être ajouté le fait que vendredi soit le cinquième jour de la semaine. Bien sûr, la théorie fut rapidement démontée : premièrement, treize pouvait également être neuf plus quatre, or la Médicomagie associée aux Potions n'avaient jamais servi un but néfaste. Et deuxièmement, vendredi était le cinquième jour uniquement si l'on considérait que la semaine commençait le lundi, ce qui n'est pas le cas dans beaucoup de pays. Cependant, comme toujours lorsqu'il est fait mention de magie noire, le peuple prit peur. Et quand le peuple est effrayé, il parle, il affabule… il crée ses légendes.

Les moldus auraient été choqués d'apprendre que Edward Aloysius Murphy Jr. était un sorcier…

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la superstition qui faisait peur à Mathis, ce Vendredi 13 Janvier. Une journée chargée de cours s'annonçait, mais il n'était pas à ce qu'il faisait. C'était sa dernière journée avant le premier Samedi après la rentrée, le jour où il aurait enfin le droit de reprendre les clubs. Il était à la fois heureux de reprendre, et intimidé à l'idée de demander à Carter de reprendre les cours particuliers. Non pas que Mathis fût devenu craintif depuis l'an passé. Mais il s'apprêtait à mentir à un legilimens qui avait confiance en lui, dans un but plutôt flou. Et Mathis n'était pas un bon menteur.

– _Hello pupils_ ! salua le prof d'Anglais.

Ce matin, Travis était de très bonne humeur. Ce qui n'envisageait rien de bon.

– Je vois que vous avez fait d'importants progrès. Alors pour fêter ça, je vous ai préparé une petite surprise !

– Une interrogation écrite ! chuchota ironiquement Nil.

– Une interrogation écrite !

– … Je rêve ?

– Oh, ne faites pas ces têtes, c'est pour votre bien ! Ça sera rapide, en une petite heure c'est plié. Bien… tout le monde a un sujet ? Parfait, _let's go_!

Chacun s'affaira sur sa copie. Le contrôle n'était pas difficile, et le brouhaha de la salle d'à côté couvrait le bruit des plumes et des parchemins dans leur salle.

– Elle est vraiment affreuse, sa robe verte, commenta Nil.

– Chut, râla Erwin, il va t'entendre.

– Moi je dis ça, je dis rien…

– Silence, c'est une évaluation _individuelle_ ! insista le prof.

Alors que l'heure avançait, et que Mathis, qui avait quasiment terminé trouvait le temps long, un bruit inhabituel attira son attention. Tic… Tic… Tic… Il découvrit presque par hasard la source de ce bruit. Un oiseau frappait le carreau de la grande fenêtre du bec. Un pinson, reconnut-il. Croisant le regard de Mathis, l'oiseau se mit à le fixer, d'une manière étrangement insistante pour un animal sauvage. Puis il sembla détourner son attention du garçon, et jeta un regard rapide au reste de la salle, avant de s'envoler. Et c'est à ce moment que le lustre tomba.

Comme ça, d'un coup, le lustre pluricentenaire se décrocha du plafond, et tomba au centre de la pièce, en plein sur la table de Timothée Robin. Les cristaux suspendus explosèrent au choc, et les bougies tombèrent au sol. Il y eut un moment de battement, puis un hurlement retentit. Ce n'était pas Timothée lui-même, mais Mélissa Charpentier, sa voisine qui ne s'était pas même pas rendu compte qu'elle saignait d'une large coupure à la joue, son attention focalisée sur le pantin désarticulé baignant dans son propre sang, les deux mains clouées à la table par l'armature cuivrée du lustre. À dire vrai, pas sûr que lui fût encore en état de hurler.

Le professeur Travis réagit au quart de tour. Il chercha du regard l'élève le moins en état de choc.

– Jade, va chercher le Docteur Beauxbatons, vite ! Dis-lui de venir tout de suite ici, ensuite fonce à l'infirmerie expliquer la situation à l'infirmière en chef, qu'elle prenne ses dispositions !

– Tout de suite, monsieur !

– Dario, Baptiste, dégagez la zone !

Les trois garçons aidèrent le professeur à dégager un large cercle autour de la table de Timothée. Travis entreprit alors de retirer le lustre d'un sort d'attraction, et le posa au sol.

– _Reparo_ !

Il y eut des hoquets de surprises. Un élève était en train de mourir, et le prof réparait le lustre ! Erwin, lui, comprit tout de suite, et retint Nil du revers de la main. Se réparant, le lustre attirait à lui tous ses morceaux, qui se dégageaient des plaies de Timothée, qui se remettait à saigner. Mélissa poussa un cri de douleur lorsque l'éclat logé dans sa joue se dégagea d'un coup. Enfin, tous les morceaux réassemblés, Travis entreprit de refermer les plaies de Timothée.

– _Placationem. Vulnus sanare. Episkey. Vulnus sanare._ _Episkey. Vulnus sanare. Episkey_ …

Les principales plaies étaient refermées lorsque le docteur arriva. Il prit tout de suite en charge Timothée, l'auscultant sur place, posant en même temps quelques questions au professeur d'anglais. Pendant ce temps, celui-ci soignait les plaies diverses des élèves ayant reçu des éclats de cristal, notamment la joue de Mélissa, et les mains et avant-bras de Joãozinho. Puis les infirmières arrivèrent avec un brancard, et emmenèrent Timothée qui, au soulagement de tous, était encore vivant. Les autres élèves blessés accompagnèrent le convoi pour être réexaminés à l'infirmerie, et le reste des élèves furent ramenés à la Salle Commune E, celle équipée d'une cheminée perpétuellement allumée.

.

* * *

.

Malgré tout, décision fut prise, et les élèves de 1ère Aloysia retournèrent en cours à dix heures. Le professeur de Mathématiques se montra exceptionnellement compréhensif, accueillant même avec empathie les élèves qui arrivaient de l'infirmerie en retard. Après une demi-heure de cours relativement calme, une infirmière, Madame Chevallier, vint les avertir que Timothée s'en tirait bien, et qu'il serait probablement sur pied d'ici Lundi. Tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre, et Titus Le Moal décida se sortir les bouliers enchantés, pour leur changer les idées. Il leur donna une série de calculs aux effets amusants mais inoffensifs, comme des signaux lumineux et sonores, ou des petits sorts farceurs. En fait, tout était prévu, y compris les erreurs possibles, pour que rien ne tourne mal. Mais par un coup du sort, Nilüfer, désespérément nulle en calcul mental, parvint à faire une erreur de calcul d'exactement… 13. Une brume rouge se mit alors à jaillir de son boulier, la faisant suffoquer. Dans un geste réflexe, elle renversa son boulier, et celui de Mathis. Il se passa alors un double phénomène : Le boulier de Mathis se mit à dégouliner, se changeant en acide qui rongeait sa table. Et le boulier de Nil s'évapora en un gaz rougeâtre, qui se mélangea à la fumée orange, crépitant d'étincelles à sa rencontre. Soudain le nuage, s'évasant, entra en contact avec la flaque d'acide, qui rongeait le bois de la table dont Mathis s'était précipitamment éloigné. Il y eu une puissant détonation sonore, accompagnée d'un nuage rouge-orange épais, dans lequel Nilüfer disparut.

Lorsque la fumée fut enfin dissipée… Nil avait disparu, purement et simplement. Les Augures se mirent à l'appeler, à crier. Le prof appela au calme. Puis, d'un coup, la réponse leur parvint.

– Je suis invisible ! s'écria la voix de Nil, quelque part à droite de la salle. Putain je suis _invisible_ ! Je ne me vois même pas !

Une table fut bousculée, et le boulier qui était dessus bascula dangereusement, faisant bouger ses jetons. Un violent sifflement monta dans les aigus, de plus en plus fort. Les élèves et le professeur durent rapidement se boucher les oreilles. Le son monta encore et encore… jusqu'à ce que les vitres de la salle explosent de l'intérieur. Alors le boulier explosa à son tour, projetant des éclats de bois fumants dans toute la classe.

– Miss Azerbas, si vous pouviez nous faire le plaisir _d'arrêter de bouger_! s'écria le prof. Vous avez suffisamment causé de destruction comme ça ! Enfin, les bouliers enchantés sont utilisés en cours d'Arithmancie depuis des décennies, et je n'ai jamais assisté à un tel massacre ! Qui plus est, vous avez, je ne sais comment, réussi à en détruire trois !

– Pas ma faute, Monsieur !

– La faute à qui selon vous, hein ? Hum… _Accio_ bouliers. Regagnez vos places, et sortez vos livres.

Se glissant tant bien que mal entre les tables et les élèves, Nil, toujours totalement invisible, renversa trois chaises, écrasa cinq pieds et demi, et manqua d'éborgner Mathis avec sa plume. Enfin, lorsque le calme fut revenu, le cours reprit tranquillement.

– Eh, t'as vu ? lâcha soudainement Nil, sans même prendre la peine de chuchoter. Il a un nœud pap' du même vert moche que la robe du prof ce matin. Du vert… tuyau pourri.

– NILÜFER AZERBAS ! hurla Le Moal. VOUS ÊTES PEUT-ÊTRE INVISIBLE, MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS DEVENU SOURD POUR AUTANT ! DEUX HEURES DE RETENUE DEMAIN MATIN. Et que je ne vous entende plus, sinon vous irez droit dans le bureau de la directrice !

– Droit, droit… j'ai déjà du mal à repérer ma main, alors pour marcher droit…

– QUATRE HEURES DE RETENUE ! DEHORS !

– C'est vous le patron, M'sieur !

Et Nil quitta la pièce : invisible ou non, tout le monde put suivre son parcours du regard. Meubles bousculés, pieds et sacs écrasés, encriers renversés… Mathis soupçonna la jeune fille d'en rajouter volontairement pour profiter de la situation. Enfin, le cours put reprendre calmement. Par excès de prudence, le prof leur fit lire un très long chapitre, alternant de temps à autres sur un petit exercice pratique. C'est pendant qu'ils étaient occupés à résoudre l'un de ces exercices qu'Émeraude aperçut un chat noir qui passa en trombe devant la porte. Puis il en eut un autre, et un autre, … Émi en compta sept. Sept chats noirs, venant de la gauche, traversant à l'extérieur de la salle. C'est alors que le drame arriva. D'un geste malhabile, le professeur bouscula du coude les bouliers posés sur le coin de son bureau. Plusieurs tombèrent au sol, s'entrechoquant. Puis un phénomène étrange se produit. Il y eut d'abord une explosion antisonore : chacun eut soudainement l'impression de devenir sourd, et leurs oreilles se bouchèrent. Puis le professeur se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, et leur fit des grands gestes en criant.

– Courez, courez, bon sang !

Les derniers eurent à peine le temps de sortir… que la salle de cour implosa. Il y une d'abord un claquement sourd. Puis la salle sembla se replier sur elle-même, aspirant en son centre meubles et parchemins, arrachant même la porte de ses gonds au passage. Puis il y eut un flash lumineux d'un blanc intense, et une violente explosion. Mais bizarrement, l'explosion se cantonna à l'intérieur de la salle, dont la moitié intérieure du mur s'écroula, condamnant l'accès à celle-ci.

.

* * *

.

– Quoi !? s'écria Nil. J'ai raté ça !?

Les Augures étaient rassemblés à la même tables et racontait les évènements de la matinée à Jorge.

– Ouaip, confirma Mathis. Et toi, Rolls, rien à signaler ?

– Oh, figure-toi que nous aussi, nous avons eu notre lot de malchance ! Rien d'aussi grave que l'accident de Timothée… mais faut avouer que ce gars est déjà inhumainement malchanceux en temps normal. Il s'est comme qui dirait pris un coup de malchance pure dans le karma.

– _Amen_ , approuva Mathis.

– Ce matin, nous étions dans une salle au Troisième avec plusieurs personnes de la classe et quelques Loni, pour préparer un exposé d'Histoire. Parce que tu n'es pas sans savoir que les Urti et les Loni ont la même journée de libre, le vendredi.

– Ouais, et nous on est tous seuls comme des cons.

– Eh bien figure-toi qu'on a reçu un projectile dans une fenêtre. _Une échelle._

– Une échelle !? Mais qui a pu jeter une échelle aussi haut !? D'ailleurs… qui aurait pu jeter une échelle tout court !?

– Ah ça on ne sait pas. Mais l'échelle est passé au-dessus de tout le monde, et est venu se _planter_ dans le mur. Plantée, _dans la pierre_ ! Et après ça, on a enchaîné les mini-catastrophes. Encre renversé sur les habits, situations étranges, etc…

– Situations étranges ?

– Eh bien, par exemple, une élève de 5 ou 6ème Année a interpelé Arnaud dans le couloir, et lui a mis la plus grande gifle que j'ai jamais vu.

– Ça devait être magnifique.

– Putaing, j'ai raté ça ! déplora Nil.

– Hum, soupira Jorge, je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas. Enfin, elle l'a ensuite mieux regardé, et s'est confondu en excuse, jurant qu'elle l'avait confondu avec un autre. Ah, et Orilia Masari, une fille de notre classe, est tombée dans les escaliers, et s'est cassé la cheville et le poignet. Elle est tombé en glissant… sur un chat noir.

– En glissant sur un chat !? s'horrifia Nil. Comment on peut glisser sur un animal vivant ? Attends, rassure-moi, il était vivant ? Il y est toujours ? Hein ?

– Oui oui, le chat va bien. Apparemment, ce petit chat noir trouvait que c'était une bonne idée de dormir sur une marche d'escalier, dans un coin précis, plongé dans l'ombre à ce moment précis de la journée. Le chat va bien. Orilia, un peu moins.

– Je la connais pas, répliqua Nil en haussant les épaules. En plus elle a marché sur un chat.

– Erwin ! s'écria Mathis. Ne repose pas le pain à l'envers ! Malheureux !

– … Pourquoi ?

– Parce que ça porte malheur !

– Tu deviens superstitieux, toi, maintenant ?

– Eh ben, je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais depuis ce matin, les mauvais présages s'enchaînent ! Hé, Rolls, l'échelle… elle est passée au-dessus de qui ?

– Hum… Oh. OH.

– Elle est passée au-dessus d'Arnaud et d'Orilia, c'est ça ?

– Oui, et…

– Et ?

– Et au-dessus d'une Loni, Marine Aubert, et… de Mydian.

– Oh, Horreur Morganistique ! s'écria Nil. Il faut la prévenir !

– Et lui dire quoi ? répliqua Mathis. Que comme elle est passée sous une échelle, elle est maudite ?

– Ouais, un truc dans le genre.

– Tu te dévoues ? J'ai pas envie de passer pour un idiot.

– Hé ! C'est ta théorie, la malchance ! Moi j'y crois pas.

– T'es invisible, et aucun sort ni potion ne fonctionne, souligna Émi.

– Un détail, rejeta Nil. D'ailleurs, j'en ai même pas encore profité…

– Pour ?

– Euh… aller voler des trucs.

– Comme quoi ?

– Bah… Rhoooh, je sais pas, moi ! Mais je reste persuadée qu'on est en train de louper une occasion en or !

Mathis regarda en direction de la chaise vide, au-dessus de laquelle lévitait présentement une fourchette, et fonça les sourcils.

– Nous n'avons rien à voler. En revanche… Si tu pouvais, par exemple, glisser un miroir à Double-Sens dans le bureau de la directrice pour qu'on puisse l'espionner…

– Par exemple, hein ? ironisa Jorge.

– Ça nous donnerait un avantage certain, pour notre enquête.

– _Notre_ enquête ? Alors ça y est, tu as évincé le Gendarmagium ?

– On n'a pas forcément besoin de vue, reprit Mathis, ignorant l'intervention d'Erwin. Mais au moins le son. Je suis allé trois fois dans son bureau. Vous savez ce que j'ai constaté ?

– Non ?

– Les portraits. Dans le château, il y a très peu de portraits excepté dans le couloir étroit qui mène à l'administration, et dans celle-ci, où s'alignent les tableaux des directeurs et directrices.

– Oui, et ?

– Les tableaux des directeurs et directrices. Et dans le château, on a… Saint Renaud dans le hall, Griselda à l'entrée du Pavillon de Chasse, Clovis Hesteau de Nuysement dans le bureau d'Attorney …

– Qui ?

– L'alchimiste. Tu sais, il se balade souvent dans le tableau du Lac Gelé au 2ème Gauche.

– Ah oui, le vieux dégarni avec sa fraise autour du cou !

– Oui. Et il y en a encore deux : Marie Navart, dans l'Amphi Flamel, et dans la 1D7 on a Louis Courtois, avec parfois sa fille Julie.

– 1D7 ? interrogea Nil. C'est un code ?

– 1er Étage Droite, Salle numéro 7. C'est comme ça qu'elles sont notées sur le _parchenda_ … Tu as déjà regardé le plan ?

– Euh, non, je me contente de vous suivre…

– Baaah. Enfin bref, à part ceux-là, il n'y a que des tableaux de nature morte, ou de paysages.

– Il paraît qu'il y a un portrait de Mélusine Desmarez dans le Pavillon de Chasse, révéla Jorge.

– Sérieux !?

– Hep, Mathis, le rappela à l'ordre Erwin. On ne sait toujours pas où tu veux en venir…

– J'y arrive, minute papillon ! Bon : Il y a très peu de portraits, et tous sont directement liés à l'Académie. Anciens élèves célèbres, ce genre de choses. Pourtant, dans le bureau de la directrice, il y a trois portraits qui représentent des personnes qui n'ont jamais marqué l'histoire de Beauxbâtons. En tout cas, je n'ai pas vu leurs noms dans _L'Histoire de Beauxbâtons_. Je pense cependant que leur présence n'est pas due au hasard. L'un d'eux est peut-être directement lié à l'État, peut-être même au Gendarmagium.

– Tu es effrayant, parfois, commenta Karol.

Nil jeta un regard étonné à la jeune fille.

– Moi j'aurais dit tout le temps, mais bien envoyé !

– Alors, tu vas le faire ? conclut Mathis.

– Dacodac, chef ! Je me mettrai au fond de la classe en Runes, je répondrai présente à l'appel, et je m'éclipserai discrètement juste après.

.

* * *

.

À treize heures, les Augures se rendirent au 1er Gauche pour assister à leur cours de Runes. Comme prévu, Nil s'installa à la table la plus proche de la sortie, et Mathis entra le dernier dans la salle, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

– Bonjouʀʜ ɑ̀ tous, salua le professeur Goizane. Mɑthis, feʀʜme la poʀʜte s'il te plɑît.

– S'il vous plaît, laissez ouvert ! intervint Karol, à côté de Nil. Il fait chaud !

– Super chaud, même ! confirma Mathis.

– Bon d'ɑccoʀʜd, mɑis s'il y ɑ du bʀʜuit je ʀʜefeʀʜmeʀʜɑi.

Le prof de Runes entreprit ensuite de faire l'appel.

– Bɑptiste Aubʀʜy ?

– Présent !

– Nilüfeʀʜ Azeʀʜbɑs ?

– Présente !

– … Où çɑ ?

– Là, monsieur ! À côté de Karol ! Je suis invisible !

– Et que nous vɑut cette exce'n'tʀʜicité ?

– Erreur de calcul en arithmancie.

– Je vois… Octɑvius Ballessɑim ?

– Présent !

– Émeʀʜɑude…

Profitant du brouhaha de l'appel, Nil ne tarda pas à s'éclipser. Elle parvint à se glisser hors de la salle sans encombre. Il y avait très peu d'élève circulant dans les couloirs pendant les cours, aussi n'eut-elle aucun souci particulier. Son seul moment de frayeur fut lorsque le concierge la salua d'un ton enjoué… puis elle se rappela que Rose Épidon était aveugle, et jouissait d'une ouïe exceptionnelle. La partie périlleuse de la cavalcade, c'était le "Hall aux Directeurs". D'une, les tableaux représentaient chacun une paire d'oreille potentiellement à l'affut. Et de deux, le couloir était assez étroit, et il était à peine possible de s'y croiser sans se percuter. Or, face à un couloir d'apparence vide, les gens auraient tendance à marcher au milieu du chemin.

Alors qu'elle avait parcouru les deux tiers du couloir, Carter surgit en trombe des bureaux. Nil se plaqua au mur, et retint son souffle. Mais, arrivé à son niveau, Carter se figea, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire "botruc de ouf", Nil se retrouva stupéfixié.

– Je sais que vous êtes là ! siffla Carter. _Legilimens_ !

Nil sentit une douleur aigue lui vriller le crâne, et elle ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur.

– Nilüfer Azerbas. Un accident d'arithmancie, hein ? Et où comptes-tu aller ? Oh, vraiment, dans le bureau de la directrice ? Pour l'espionner avec… un miroir à Double-Sens ? Pour quelle raison voudriez-vous faire ça ? Ah, je vois, l'enquête du Gendarmagium. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Mathis veut se servir de moi, hein ? Ce petit me plaît, mais il joue avec le feu. Autre chose ?

– Pitié, arrêtez, ça fait mal !

– Oh. Désolé. ( _Carter releva sa baguette, mettant fin au sortilège_ ) Voilà qui est mieux.

– Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

– Ce que je vais faire ? Mais je vais aller voir la directrice !

– Pitié, non !

– Je vais aller voir la directrice… et faire en sorte qu'elle sorte de son bureau en laissant la porte ouverte.

– Vous allez m'aider ?

– Dépêchons-nous.

Malwen Carter retourna dans l'administration. Sur les quelques tableaux présents, tous dormaient. Carter en choisit un au-dessus du bureau de la directrice-adjointe Brindargent, un vieil homme dont les favoris étaient tellement longs qu'ils étaient tressés avec sa barbe. La légende disait :

 _Pierre-Dominique Haltecollin (1823-1931)  
Adjoint à l'Éducation (1875-1887)  
Directeur-Adjoint de l'Académie (1887-1904)  
Directeur de l'Académie (1904-1928)_

Mais le jeune professeur ne s'en formalisa pas, et choisit de lancer un sortilège de confusion au tableau plutôt que de lui rendre un quelconque hommage. Puis il chuchota au tableau que quelqu'un lui avait volé ses gallions, et celui-ci se mit à hurler.

– Mes gallions ! Mes précieux gallions !

– Calmez-vous, Monsieur Haltecollin ! le morigéna Carter.

– AU VOLEUR !

– Que se passe-t-il ici !? s'écria Olympe Maxime en surgissant en trombe de son bureau.

– Je ne comprend pas ! mentit Carter. J'étais en train de polyparcheminer mes sujets pour les 6ème Année, et il s'est mis à hurler comme un dératé !

– MES GALLIONS, VOLEURS !

– Enfin, calmez-vous, Pierre-Dominique, tenta Madame Maxime. Personne ne vous a rien volé.

La directrice avait laissé la porte de son bureau grande ouverte, et Carter fit un signe discret à Nil, qui se glissa dans celui-ci, glissa le miroir derrière un lourd coffre, et se précipita dehors. Et Nil redevint visible. Là, à mi-chemin entre le bureau de la directrice et la sortie. Carter écarquilla les yeux, et, surprenant son expression, la directrice se retourna précipitamment.

– Nilüfer ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'êtes pas censée être en cours ? D'ailleurs, comment vous êtes arrivée ici ?

– Je pense, intervint Carter, qu'elle était invisible. Il se pourrait même qu'elle ait lancé un maléfice de Confusion au tableau.

– C'est faux ! s'écria Nil en paniquant. C'est pas moi qui…

– Silence, jeune fille, gronda la demi-géante. Vous êtes dans de sales draps ! Malwen ?

– _Finite Incantatem_.

L'ancien directeur arrêta de hurler, et regarda autour de lui, désorienté.

– Alors, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

– C'est pas moi, je vous le jure ! cria presque Nil, les larmes aux yeux.

– Je vois. Vous serez donc en retenue demain matin. Hum, non, j'avais oublié la retenue de Titus Le Moal. Vous serez donc en retenue demain après-midi. Vous voilà occupée pour la journée, jeune fille… Malwen, raccompagnez-là.

– Bien Madame.

– Malwen saisit Nil par l'épaule, et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée d'oreilles géantes, Nil se lâcha.

– Hé ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas couverte ? Pire ! Pourquoi vous m'avez enfoncée ?

Elle se tourna vers le professeur. Il avait un regard bizarre, et pointait sa baguette vers elle.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. _Memoria Alterum_!

La dernière chose dont Nil se souvenait était d'avoir quitté la salle de cours, et d'avoir déposé le miroir dans le bureau de la directrice. Entre les deux, et avant son arrivée dans la salle de runes, le brouillard était total. La seule chose dont elle avait vaguement conscience, c'était une voix haut-perchée qui hurlait à tue-tête à propos de Gallions. Non, il y avait autre chose… elle s'était fait prendre ! Elle était collée samedi après-midi !

– Alors, t'as réussi ? chuchota Karol.

– Pas vraiment, je me suis fait choper…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Euh, ça n'est pas très clair… je crois que je suis redevenu visible juste devant la directrice, un truc dans le genre.

– Ah ouais, vraiment pas de bol ! Enfin en même temps, c'est la journée, quoi.

– Et de votre côté ?

– Rien à signaler. On continue le chapitre sur la Pierre de Rosette.

– Ah ? J'ai loupé beaucoup de choses ?

– Non, il a surtout repris ce qu'il a dit la semaine dernière, et ensuite il nous a donné ça à lire.

– Zut, j'ai oublié mon livre ! Je peux suivre sur le tien ?

– Pas de souci.

Et le cours reprit son cours. Nil s'était absenté à peine une demi-heure, et put rapidement reprendre le cours. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus invisible, Nagore Goizane ne posa même pas de question, et continua son speech. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Et puis 14h sonna. Le prof annonça qu'il avait un exercice à distribuer, et se leva de sa chaise. Il se leva… du pied gauche. Et tout s'enchaîna très vite.

La main gauche du prof percuta un encrier posé sur le bureau, qui tomba et se renversa. Il posa son pied droit dans la flaque d'encre, et dérapa. En tentant de reprendre son équilibre, il posa le pied gauche dans la flaque, et dérapa de plus belle. Il recula, et se prit les pieds dans le tapis poussiéreux au pied de l'armoire de la classe, et sa tête vint percuter celle-ci. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, l'armoire bascula, et lui tomba dessus.

– Euh… Monsieur ? appela Amara. Monsieur Goizane, ça va ?

– …

– Vous êtes vivant ?

– …mmʀʜff…

– Je, euh… je vais chercher de l'aide, d'accord ?

– … mʀʜmʀʜfff…

Le temps que deux infirmière arrivent, dégagent l'armoire d'un sort, et emmène le pauvre professeur Goizane sur une civière lévitant à hauteur de taille, il se passa tout au plus un quart d'heure. Ensuite, les élèves se retrouvèrent livrés à eux-même.

– On fait quoi ? demanda Karol.

– On s'enferme dans un placard et on ne bouge plus jusqu'à demain ? proposa Nil.

– Hum, vu ce qui se passe, je ne prendrais même pas le risque, répliqua Mathis. On risquerait bien de se retrouver coincés. Voire pire.

– Que le placard se change en fusée ?

– Par exemple.

– Je vous propose un truc, intervint Émi. Si les signes superstitieux se mettent à vraiment provoquer la malchance, pourquoi ça ne serait pas pareil avec la chance ?

– Où tu veux en venir ?

– Eh bien, on n'a qu'à se protéger avec des porte-bonheurs !

– Tu sais, on dit que toucher du bois, ça conjure le mauvais sort. Ça a pas vraiment porté chance à Timothée, de se retrouver cloué à sa table en bois…

– Humph, merci de me rappeler cette horrible image…

– On n'a qu'à aller à la bibliothèque, c'est toujours tranquille, suggéra Erwin.

– Croisons les doigts ! s'exclama Nil.

– … Tu te foutrais pas un peu de nous ? demanda Mathis.

– Si, pourquoi ?

.

* * *

.

Comme prévu, les Augures se rendirent à la bibliothèque. Comme toujours, il ne s'y passa rien. Étrangement, l'Apocalypse aurait pu être déclenchée, rien n'aurait perturbé la douce quiétude des lieux. La théorie de Mathis était que le vieux bibliothécaire, Abraxar Lampion, était loin d'être aussi inoffensif qu'il ne paraissait, et s'attendait à tout moment à le voir faire exploser un élève qui parlerait trop fort dans sa bibliothèque.

À quinze heures, le cours d'histoire commença, en effectif réduit. Timothée avait été emporté par les infirmiers de la clinique médicomagique de Notre-Dame des Orages vers treize heures. Lise et Nora avaient fait une indigestion simultanée, et voyageaient entre l'infirmerie et les toilettes depuis peu de temps après l'accident du prof de Runes. Joãozinho s'était fait une entorse sévère… en glissant sur une peau de banane. Et Camille s'était _encore_ perdue.

– Mais que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui !? s'étonna le professeur Fauchet.

– Bah on est Vendredi 13, répondit Nil en haussant les épaules.

Et le cours continua. En fait, pour la première fois de la journée, il ne se passa rien. Le prof fit son cours, les élèves prirent des notes, et au bout de deux heures, tout le monde sortit dans le couloir. Ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes, chacun allant vaquer à ses occupations. Sur une proposition, surprenante par son origine car émanant d'Erwin, les Augures se rendirent à l'Étage Blanc, accompagnés de Jade et Octavius. Ils furent rejoints en route par Aurora, qui avait planté Dario au beau milieu d'un monologue, et par Camille, de manière totalement accidentelle. Sur place, il y avait déjà Jorge, Mydian et Sertorius de Urtica, et Aventino et Lætitia de Lonicera.

– Hé bien, constata Erwin ! On dirait que ça va tourner au Tournoi inter-2ème Année !

– Ça tombe bien, lança Sertorius, on avait déjà préparé une liste. Reste juste à vos camarades de s'y inscrire, et hop ! on fait tourner !

– Tourner quoi ? demanda Mathis.

– C'est un parchemin mélangeur, expliqua Jorge. On écrit une liste de choses, on presse la rune, là, et hop ! tu vois, toutes les lignes ont changé d'ordre. Et… c'est Émi et Sertorius qui commencent. Ouh… bonne chance mon gars !

– Appelez-moi Serpent, corrigea Sertorius. Et le serpent ne craint pas l'arc-en-ciel !

– Qui t'appelles arc-en-ciel, l'asticot ? répliqua Émi en le rejoignant sur l'estrade.

– C'est parti pour le tournoi ! s'écria Jorge. Karol, tu acceptes d'être notre arbitre ?

– Comme toujours ! sourit celle-ci. Allez-y les amis, tous les coups sont permis !

– … Quoi !? s'étrangla Serpent.

– _Elasticus_ ! _Anteoculatia_ !

– Aaah !

Alors que d'immenses bois de cerf poussaient de chaque côté de la tête de Serpent, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, se changeant en sorte de guimauve violacée. Le poids de ses bois l'entraîna, et Serpent se retrouva cloué au sol.

– C'est la victoire la plus rapide que j'ai jamais vue, constata Jorge.

– La plus bizarre, aussi, ajouta Nil.

– Certes. Bon ben… aux suivants. Si on va vite, on aura le temps de faire au moins deux tours. Tu pourras prendre ta revanche, Serpent ! Ou… te faire massacrer une deuxième fois.

– Humph, grogna celui-ci, encore au sol.

Mathis et Jade vinrent l'aider à se relever.

– Ah, ça tombe bien, c'est vous les suivants !

– Parfait ! sourit Mathis. Jade, prête ?

– Comme jamais !

– _Flipendo_ !

– _Dentesaugmento_ !

– _Protego_ ! _Incarcerem_ !

– _Lashlabask_ ! _Limacius Eructo_!

– _Protego_ ! Bon t'en as pas marre d'esquiver tous mes sorts, gêmit Mathis. J'ai l'impression d'essayer de toucher une guêpe au vol !

– Et toi, t'en as pas marre d'utiliser des sorts de 1ère Année ? Tu connais pas un petit maléfice ?

– Tu veux jouer à ça ? _Calvorio_ !

– Hé, pas touche à mes tresses ! _Dentesaugmento_ !

– _Protego_ !

– _MERAM TENEBRAE_!

En un instant, la pièce se retrouva plongée dans le noir total. Comme si quelqu'un avait fait tomber une quantité énorme de Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou. Puis la lumière revint peu à peu, et Mathis vit un sort fuser vers lui.

– _Diffindo_ !

Il se plaqua au sol, et entendit un cri derrière lui. Puis la lumière revint d'un coup, et il apperçut la source du cri. Mydian retenait tant bien que mal la manche découpée de sa chemise. Celle-ci se mit à rougir au niveau de l'entaille dans le tissu.

– Oh, Merlin… s'affola Karol.

– C'est rien, c'est rien ! la rassura Mydian d'un geste. Juste une petite coupure. Tenez, regardez. _Episkey_! Hop, presque plus rien ! Allez, on continue !

– Euh…

– Match Nul, pour moi, suggéra Jade.

– Ça me va, confirma Mathis. Match Nul, aux suivants !

– Ah, dommage Aurora, à une ligne près on se serait affrontés !

– J'y compte bien, Jorrge, répliqua celle-ci.

– Bouais… en attendant, Octavius ?

– J'arrive.

Le garçon, timide par nature, se hissa sur l'estrade, et se sentit tout de suite mal-à-l'aise d'être ainsi observé. Puis Jorge et lui levèrent leurs baguettes, saluèrent, et Octavius se métamorphosa.

– _Bloclang_ ! _Repulso_ ! _Stupéfix_! bombarda Octavius.

– Flipendo ! lança Jorge, sans même prendre la peine de parer les sorts d'Octavius. Sorts qu'il évita au dernier moment, d'un tour rapide.

– _Protego_ ! _Descendo_ !

Le sol de l'estrade descendit brusquement sous les pieds de Jorge, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, au moment où il jetait son sort.

– _Stupéfix_ !

Le sort jaillit de la baguette au moment où il se trouvait dans une position des plus étranges. Son sort fusa à travers la pièce, avant d'aller percuter… Mydian, qui s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon.

– … C'est pas vrai ! Je suis désolé, s'écria Jorge. _Enervatum_ !

– Merci, soupira Mydian en se relevant. Tu sais, depuis que vous m'avez prévenu pour l'échelle, je m'y attends, à m'en prendre plein la gueule.

– C'est pas…

– Je ne vais pas me mettre en colère, ni m'en aller, parce que deux d'entre vous m'ont jeté un sort par accident. Deux fois de suite… Baaah ! Rien de grave ! Par contre on dirait bien que l'estrade n'arrête plus les sorts, on ferait mieux d'arrêter…

– Attendez… commença Nil, étrangement pensive.

– Oui ? demanda Jorge.

– Eh bien, tout ceux qui ont vu un signe de malchance ont fini par être rattrapé par la malchance. Ils ont tous subi un… retour de flammes.

– Jusque là, il semblerait.

– Mais pourtant, quand le lustre est… tombé sur Timothée… C'est Mathis qui a vu le présage.

– C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Émi.

– Ça dépend, lança Karol.

– De ?

– Timothée est le premier à être rentré en classe. C'est le premier à avoir vu la robe verte de Travis. Et on a bien lu tout à l'heure que porter du vert lors d'une représentation provoquait des catastrophes. On peut considérer qu'un cours magistral est une sorte de représentation.

– Oh ! Et… je suis la première à être rentrée dans la classe de Maths, et donc à voir la cravate du gros chauve ! s'exclama Nil.

– Donc, ce que tu as vu, Mathis, va forcément avoir des conséquences.

– C'était quoi ? demanda Serpent.

– Un oiseau qui regardait bizarrement dans la classe. J'aurais juré qu'il m'a dévisagé, à un moment. Et puis quand il s'est envolé, le lustre est tombé. J'ai pensé que c'était lié, quand on en est venu à parler de superstitions. C'est un truc plutôt mauvais, les oiseaux qui observent l'intérieur, non ?

– Destin funeste pour un proche, énonca doctement Jade, s'attirant les regards de ses camarades. Bah quoi ? Ma mère est une sorcière marabout, donc je m'y connais pas mal en présage animal.

– C'est pas très réjouissant, tout ça, constata Mathis, avant de hausser les épaules. En attendant, j'accepte d'abandonner le tournoi avant d'estropier Mydian, et de nous consacrer à une autre tâche.

– Laquelle ?

– Trouver un de ces fameux chats noirs, pour une petite expérience. ( _Mathis surprit le regard meurtrier de Nil_ ) rien de méchant ! Je veux juste résoudre un des plus grands paradoxes de l'Histoire, et ce jour me semble idéal pour provoquer le destin.

– C'est quoi, l'idée ? demanda Lætitia, aussi méfiante que Nil.

– On attrape un chat. On lui attache une tartine beurrée sur le dos, et on le lâche d'une petite hauteur… disons d'une table.

Euh, je comprends pas tout là… hésita Nil.

– C'est simple : un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes. Mais une tartine tombe toujours sur le côté beurré. Si les deux cas sont indissociables, il se passe quoi ?

– Euh…

– Certains pensent que le chat et la tartine vont tenter de prendre le dessus chacun leur tour, avec tellement de volonté de chaque côté… qu'ils arrêteront de tomber. On appelle ça le "Paradoxe de la Lévitation Félino-Tartinique".

– … Et c'est moi qu'on traite de cinglée ? déplora Nil.

– Hé ! C'est le jour idéal pour tester !

– Euh… Mathis, tu… hésita Émi. Sa voix tremblait. Tu devrais venir écouter.

Elle tenait le miroir à Double-Sens à la main, et on percevait des voix à travers.

– *… et que vous êtes sûr de vous ?* demandait la directrice. *On est pourtant très éloigné de la zone de…*

– * _Je n'ai pas le moindre doute_ *, répliqua une voix lointaine, et un peu déformée. Mathis parvint cependant à la reconnaître : Richard Magnus.* _Le lieu et la méthode ne colle pas, mais la signature est la même. Péronne Citrus a été aperçue sortant de la Ruelle des Rosiers, et un de nos informateurs nous affirme l'avoir entendue marmonner à propos de "fichus moldus". Tout concorde. Et en l'occurrence, nous avons un témoin*_

– *Elle va s'en sortir ?*

– *Oh, _ses jours ne sont plus en danger, et elle veut déjà rentrer chez elle. Mais vous connaissez l'Administratrice, elle a insisté pour que Miss Citrus subisse un check-up complet à Notre-Dame des Orages_.*

– *Et, qu'en est-il de… du témoin ?*

– * _Un jeune moldu. Un voisin, semble-t-il. Il semble avoir réussi à se dissimuler à temps, il était juste en état de choc. On pense qu'il s'est infligé ses quelques éraflures tout seul, en glissant dans les escaliers de la cave. Une Oubliator a dû intervenir, cependant. Mais sa présence fortuite et son courage nous ont fourni un précieux témoignage. L'homme se fait appeler Azazel, et semble au fait du Transplanage Noir. Il semble qu'il est temps de libérer le Limier de sa cage._ *

– *Vous êtes sûr que c'est prudent ? je reste réservée à son égard.*

– *Nous ne lui laisserons aucune marge de manœuvre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Olympe.*

– *Hum, et comment avez-vous dit qu'il s'appelait, déjà ? Le garçon ?*

– * _Devaux. Thomas Devaux._ *

– … Cherchez plus, soupira Mathis. Le voilà, mon retour de flammes.

.

* * *

.  
Désolé, pas de mort pour aujourd'hui. Une prochaine fois, peut-être ?  
Prochain chapitre contenant un fort taux de magie. Amenez vos amis dans le coma ! (les vrais sauront, comme on dit)


	12. Crêpes Magiques et Chocogrenouilles

Salut à tous ! Après ce massacre qui n'en était pas un, on revient sur des trucs plus joyeux, quoique pas du tout scolaires. Alors, figurez-vous que je viens juste de découvrir qu'on pouvait copier-coller les chapitres directement, au lieu d'uploader le fichier… et qu'ainsi, la mise en page n'était pas flinguée (et notamment les tirets de dialogues que je n'ai pas à remettre à la main). Ça veut dire moins de perte de temps pour moi… mais aussi plus de risque d'incohérences et erreurs manquées, vu que je ne relis pas… Alors le temps de faire la transition (c-à-d la prochaine fois je relis avant de copier), je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a de fautes. Pour me faire pardonner je fais des grosses réponses aux "petites" reviews.

.

 **Reviews aux réponses !**

Hey (K) **Ywyyy** ! Non mais ça va pas la tête !? Je vais pas tuer Thomas, nom d'un snargalouf enrhumé ! Nan, il est voué à un grand destin ! Peut-être même plus grand que celui de son frère, de quelques centimètres !  
Et dire que la totalité du chapitre est partie de ça ! Je voulais faire un chapitre sur la malchance, j'ai vu que l'année 2017 comportait un vendredi 13 janvier, pour bien commencer l'année… Et c'est en lisant une page à propos de trucs style "loi de Murphy", que j'ai eu quasiment tout le contenu du chapitre qui m'est venu ! Et il fallait à tout prix que je case le paradoxe de la lévitation félino-tartinique, rien que pour ce nom épique.  
Aaah je suis désolé pour toi ! L'année dernière j'ai loupé mon semestre, et j'étais tellement déprimé que j'ai quasiment séché entièrement le semestre suivant (difficile de compenser un 5,37 quand on a du mal en cours…). Là en redoublant, je l'ai eu avec 10,248. C'est moche, mais c'est top. Je t'en veux pas, mais quand ça ira mieux tu auras le droit de me mettre une super longue review ! je rigole xP (ou pas ? uh uh)

Bonjour, **Guest** ! Ai-je la chance de te connaître sous un autre nom ?  
Alors tu ne crois pas à la malchance, mais tu crois à la chance ? Elle est pas mal, celle-là ! Enfin, je dis ça, mais je suis un grand rationnaliste qui croit pourtant au "karma" (d'où l'histoire de balance, d'ailleurs !).  
99% des profs que j'ai eu jubilaient à l'idée de faire des interros surprises ! Il y en a même une qui nous en faisait des non notés, parce que la quantité dépassait le nombre maximum de notes autorisées pour sa matière (Histoire-Géo, 1ère L). Tous des cinglés !  
Hé, si ma fic est classée T, c'est pas uniquement pour le plaisir de pouvoir écrire putain de bordel de merde quand je veux (même si c'est jouissif) ! J'ai prévenu, je sais plus quand : je fais pas dans le lemon/lime/etc… mais par contre de la vulgarité, du sang et des morts comme s'il en pleuvait ! Mais t'inquiète, il risquait rien. Je vais éviter de tuer trop de personnages dans le premier cycle (tomes 1 à 3), parce que j'ai quand même 8 tomes à tenir, avec une violence en crescendo.  
ah, moi je suis carrément comme Camille : je me perdrais dans un couloir tout droit ! D'ailleurs ça m'est plus ou moins arrivé aujourd'hui : j'ai contourné une porte en verre pour arriver… de l'autre côté de cette même porte au moment où quelqu'un arrivais par cette porte qui était ouverte. Voilà.  
En tout cas, tu n'es définitivement pas ma bêta : elle était horrifiée par le comportement de Carter !  
Et alors pour le limier, eh bah justement ils en parlent un peu dans ce chapitre !

Chère **Sengetsu** , tu n'imagine même pas à quel point je partage ton point de vue ! Mais t'inquiète, rien de morbide, vu que personne n'est mort ! Gore par contre, je veux bien ! Et encore, j'ai essayé de rester soft, j'ai failli faire une jolie fracture ouverte à quelqu'un, avec l'os éclaté qui ressort de la plaie béante et déchiquetée, et… DÉSOLÉ !  
Réponse : outre le fait qu'en effet, le sel est un élément purificateur, très utilisé en alchimie, il y a autre chose : on n'y prête pas attention car notre système digestif est encore plus puissant, mais le sel est un putain de corrosif ! Sur les chairs à vif des inferi, dont la peau n'est généralement plus qu'anecdotique, ça fait des ravages presque aussi violents que le feu. D'ailleurs si tu jettes du sel au-dessus de ton épaule et que tu entend un hurlement zombiesque de douleur, c'est que tu es suivie par un inferius. Donc ça porte _réellement_ chance de le faire, ça sauve même des vies.  
Pourquoi précisément maintenant ? Mais parce que c'était vendredi 13, pardi ! Et qui plus est, vendredi 13 janvier, histoire de bien commencer l'année ! Et puis il y a autre chose, un monstrueux spoil caché dans un indice innocent, mais qui ne fait pas appel à la déduction (une aubaine, hein dit ?), mais à la simple mémoire. Et par mémoire, je veux dire… mémoire à long terme, sur ce même (petit) détail qui se répète (et qui est explicite, en plus) ! (Et là je sens que ma déduc-lec-trice qui lit en ce moment le tome 1 va me trouver la totalité du scénario en lisant ça. Cette fille est flippante)  
Carter est toujours suspect ! Mais attend de connaître l'autre Carter, sa petite sœur Cixy. Tu trouveras Malwen très clair, en comparaison !  
OH ! AH! Oooooooooh ! Merci ! J'ai failli oublier de répondre à cette fameuse question de l'attaque de Miss Citrus ! En plus j'ai qu'une seule occasion qui s'y prête, et elle ne va pas tarder à devoir être publiée… Voilà du coup tu auras ta réponse à ce moment que je dois écrire maintenant avant d'oublier.  
Mathis est blasé de nature, et je dois clairement multiplier les occasions de le montrer ! Il lui manque des fusibles, à ce gosse : peur, compassion, instinct de survie… nada ! niet ! que dalle ! walou ! Et puis il sait quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas, mais ça… on le verra dans quelques mois !  
T'inquiète, le contrat de Korri est valable jusqu'à la fin du cycle. Après le tome 3, on verra si on resigne, mais pour l'instant, il ne bouge pas.

.

Dans ce chapitre… des crêpes magiques et des chocogrenouilles ("évidemment, nous prend pas pour des cons !"), mais surtout des crêpes magiques ! Et puis une nouvelle intro informative, un complot de gens louches dont un tatoué, des émotions qui pètent un câble dans un apparté totalement incongru, et de la magie un peu bizarre employée dans un but qui l'est dix fois plus. Voilà. Et avec tout ça, j'ai pas annoncé un dixième du contenu de ce CHAPITRE DE DINGUES !

À vos yeux… prêt(e)s… LISEZ !

.

* * *

.

 **12) Crêpes Magiques et Chocogrenouilles**

Une autre chose que les né-moldus observent lorsqu'ils rejoignent le Monde Magique, c'est l'évolution parallèle des fêtes d'origine païenne, trouvant leurs origines à une époque où magie et religion ne faisait qu'un. Ainsi, on retrouve la tradition du déguisement à Halloween, ou les présents de Noël. Mais les différences sont tout aussi nombreuses. Alors que la tradition moldue pour Halloween est de défiler dans les rues, allant de maison en maison en quête de friandises, et promettant un mauvais tour en cas de refus, la version sorcière est restée très traditionnaliste : Pendant que les sorciers adultes se terrèrent dans leurs chambres, les petits "démons", les enfants, ont toute liberté dans la maison, et les créatures magiques se promènent librement dans les milieux sorciers. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas rare, un soir d'Halloween, de croiser deux centaures sortant d'un bar du Bourg Enchanteur, complètement saouls. Pour Noël, la différence est moindre, la fête ayant peu évolué des deux côtés. Bien sûr, chez les sorciers, pas de Père Noël, pas de chocolat pour l'Avent mais des statues de glace, et des chants célébrant l'hiver chantés par des cœurs de nymphes.

L'une de ces fêtes était la Chandeleur. La Chandeleur n'existait pas en tant que tel dans le monde sorcier, mais une autre tradition prenait sa place : Imbolc, fêtée le 1er Février. Cette fête païenne d'origine celtique célébrait le milieu de l'hiver, et était très prisée par les communautés magiques Françaises et Irlandaises, et jouait un rôle important dans la Wicca, très influente à Salem. La tradition consistait à se vêtir tout de blanc, de boire beaucoup de lait, et d'allumer feux et chandelles partout. À Beauxbâtons, cette tradition avait perduré sous une forme édulcorée : Les cheminées étaient toutes allumées, et les foulards des élèves devenaient blancs pour la journée. Mais, au fil des siècles, une tradition moldue avait fait son entrée : les crêpes. Ainsi, il n'y avait nul repas servi en ce jour, mais une réserve quasi-illimitée de crêpes et de cruches de lait sur un buffet accessible toute la journée sans interruption.

Cette année, le 1er Février tombait un Mercredi. Qui disait Mercredi disait après-midi libre, au moins partiellement, pour la plupart des classes. Et qui disait après-midi libre pour la plupart des classes, disait… orgie de nourriture. Et les Augures et leur bande n'était pas les derniers quand il s'agissait de manger.

– J'aimerais revenir sur un point, reprit Mathis, après avoir avalé sa crêpe à la pâte de spéculoos. Quand tu parles de "crêpes magiques", où tu veux en venir ? Je veux dire, d'accord, une réserve illimitée de crêpe, c'est magique. C'est le rêve, même ! Mais les crêpes ne sont pas magiques. Pareil pour les crêpes aux goûts introuvables dans le Monde Moldu, comme la prune dirigeable ou la crème de nuable. Mais les crêpes ne sont au final que de la pâte classique.

– En effet, répondit simplement Triora.

– … Bah alors ?

– Bah alors les crêpes magiques ne sont pas servies avant ce soir, tout simplement.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Humphh…

Et après un moment passé à déambuler dans les jardins pour digérer, les Augures rentrèrent à la nuit tombée, et retournèrent au Grand Réf. Et là… Des crêpes volaient. Des crêpes brillaient dans la pénombre de toutes sortes de couleurs. Des crêpes changeaient de taille et de forme à vue d'œil, menant parfois la vie dure à ceux qui essayaient de les manger. Ils rejoignirent ceux qui étaient restés sur place, et les interrogèrent.

– Triora vous a prévenus, pourtant, souligna Mathieu.

– C'est énorme ! s'extasia Nil.

– Ouais, on peut dire ça.

– Ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question, soupira Mathis.

– Ah ?

– Elles ont quoi de spécial, ces crêpes ?

– Ben… elles sont enchantées. Par les Chasseurs Enchanteurs. C'est… une tradition quoi, tenta d'expliquer Mathieu, avant de dévisager le petit Aloysia. Je ne comprends pas à quoi tu t'attendais.

– Je ne sais pas, moi ! Des crêpes qui font des trucs aux gens ?

– Je viens de voir une crêpe mettre une gifle à celui qui essayait de la manger, souligna Erwin.

– Oui, bon d'accord. Mais, je sais pas, des crêpes qui changent de goût.

– Il y en a.

– Euh… des crêpes qui font briller dans le noir ?

– Il y en a.

– Lesquels ?

– Ça c'est le grand mystère ! Toutes les crêpes sont identiques, avant qu'on essaie de les manger. C'est toute la magie du truc ! Tu sais, ce n'est pas par choix que j'ai dû stupéfixer ma crêpe pour ne pas qu'elle m'étrangle. Dis-donc, tu m'as l'air blasé, Mathis… quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Hmm…

En effet, Mathis était préoccupé depuis quelques semaines. En fait, depuis ce fameux Samedi où il avait repris les Clubs. Tout c'était passé… trop bien. Carter lui avait dit oui trop vite, pour les dimanches. Quant au Cognepoing, son équipe l'avait trop vite réintégré, et lorsqu'il demandait qui l'avait remplacé tout ce temps, on changeait de sujet. Définitivement, quelque chose ne collait pas. Le lendemain, il s'était rendu à l'Étage Blanc, et avait eu droit à une séance de pratique de son don, comme si de rien n'était. Jusqu'à ce que Carter lâche une question innocente à propos de la Ruelle des Rosiers. Mathis était loin d'être idiot, et plus encore d'être naïf. Carter cherchait quelque chose, et ça le concernait. Et au fil des semaines, le phénomène s'était accentué. Mathis se sentait… surveillé. Et il était certain que l'intrusion de sa famille au Bourg Enchanteur n'intéressait en rien Carter. Il cherchait autre chose. Mathis le soupçonnait de poser des questions bidon afin de le brouiller, et il devait reconnaître qu'il s'y prenait à merveille. Comment savoir s'il s'intéressait à lui, à Émi, à Lucian, à Miss Citrus, voire même au pinson qu'il avait vu le 13, dont il lui avait demandé une description qui tenait du portrait-robot ?

Et puis il y avait le Trio de Choc, formé de Brindargent, Delacour et Attorney. Depuis que Mathis avait, malgré sa prudence, manifesté à Carter son intérêt pour l'enquête, ces trois-là s'étaient mises à le surveiller à leur tour. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être épié, dévisagé en cours, … Attorney l'avait même convoqué dans son bureau, que Mathis avait découvert pour l'occasion. C'était une minuscule pièce ornée d'une immense fenêtre, dont tous les meubles, qui se résumaient à un bureau, trois fauteuils et une armoire étroite étaient couleur argent, avec du velours rouge sur les fauteuils. Elle lui avait posé des questions banales, sur sa scolarité, sur ses notes, et l'avait laissé partir, sans se gêner pour le dévisager. Quelques jours avant Imbolc, Attorney avait passé tout le cours à le fixer en fronçant des yeux, et Mathis avait ressenti un picotement dans sa tête. Il savait désormais, merci à Inigo Imago, à quoi s'en tenir : Attorney tentait de lire dans son esprit. Alors Mathis, qui ne maîtrisait nullement l'occlumancie (il savait à peine de quoi il s'agissait, d'ailleurs), il fit ce qui lui sembla la meilleure idée sur le moment : il détourna l'attention de la prof.

– Putain, c'est quoi ton problème !? gueula-t-il à son attention. Tu veux ma photo ?

Et il écopa de quatre heures de retenue, et une convocation dans le bureau de la directrice.

– Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? s'étonna Émi lorsqu'il revint, en agitant son miroir.

– Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse lui faire confiance… Non, il faut trouver autre chose. Je dois en parler à Camille. Il faut essayer de la trouver.

Et Mathis avait commencé la mise en place de son plan. Il avait expliqué son plan à Camille, Triora et Juliette, et avait envoyé des lettres à Angela Magnus et Gabriel Sirtesente, et, aux conseils de celui-ci, au père de Sertorius. L'idée était risquée. Très risquée. Mais Mathis se disait que, tant qu'à être surveillé, autant que ça soit pour une bonne raison. Il était, bien sûr, plus question de fierté que de logique. Cependant, il avait préféré signer sous un faux nom, et avait choisi le pseudonyme de "Mauvais Augure", en référence à l'opération éponyme.

Le premier à répondre fut Gabriel Sirtesente. La lettre était courte, et pour le moins étrange.

.

* * *

 _Mauvais Augure,_

 _Je suis heureux de connaître quelqu'un qui a su apprécier mon oncle à sa juste valeur. Et plus encore d'être cru. Je reste persuadé que le Gendarmagium ne me protègera pas s'ils savaient. Je ne peux pas vous aider, sinon en vous encourageant à poursuivre votre œuvre. Restez prudent, cependant. Rien de doit les mettre sur sa piste. Si vous découvrez quoi que ce soit à son propos, détruisez vos indices. Personne ne doit la trouver. J'ai déjà accepté de sacrifier ma vie pour ça. Ne gâchez pas tout._

 _Gabriel Sirtesente_

 _PS : Trouvez Le BasK. Il en sait plus qu'il ne veut l'avouer._

* * *

 _._

Depuis aucune nouvelle. Ses amis, même les plus âgés, étaient là à déguster des crêpes, pendant que lui jouait les détectives. À se demander qui était le plus fou de tous. Mathis avait cherché partout. Il connaissait bien un Basque : Nagore Goizane. Mais il se voyait mal l'interroger. Qui plus est, il y avait cette histoire de K, et cela le menait à une impasse. Quelques jours plus tôt, Mathis avait découvert, grâce à Thomas, qu'il existait un DJ de frenchcore nommé Le Bask. C'était encore moins utile. Qui était ce "BasK" ?

C'est le vendredi soir, deux jours après Imbolc, que vint la seconde réponse. Ils étaient dans une salle de cours plus ou moins à l'abandon, dont Sertorius avait verrouillé la porte. Ils étaient là, les gens du réseau d'information de Mathis. Sertorius, Camille, Juliette et Triora. Mathis leur avait montré la lettre de Gabriel, et tous attendaient encore la réponse d'Angela. Les Augures avaient refusé de s'impliquer davantage. Tant pis pour eux.

– J'ai reçu une réponse de mon père, annonça Camille.

– Il fait quoi, déjà, ton père ? demanda Serpent.

– Il est surveillant pénitencier à la Giraglia. Il y a effectivement eu du mouvement. Apparemment, mais là je ne rapporte que des cancans entre collègues, le Gendarmagium serait venu, et ils auraient fait libérer un dangereux prisonnier.

– Pourquoi faire !? sursauta Triora.

– Apparemment, le prisonnier en question était un des meilleurs détectives privés du pays. Mais il avait tendance à faire chanter ses clients, voire à les tuer s'ils n'étaient pas coopératifs.

– Oh oui, j'en ai entendu parler ! L'Affaire du Limier. C'est son arrestation qui a rendu Magnus célèbre ! Mais je ne me souviens pas de son nom…

– C'est là le plus étrange. Les Gendarmages ont parlé de libérer un certain Gellert Nurm. Mon père a regardé… Il n'y a jamais eu un seul prisonnier de ce nom. Sauf qu'ils sont bien repartis avec quelqu'un.

– Un faux nom ? tenta Mathis.

– Peut-être. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que d'après le badge de ce Nurm, il était enfermé dans la section haute-sécurité de l'aile psychiatrique de la prison.

– … c'est à n'y rien comprendre, cracha Serpent. Je comprends que Magnus n'avance pas. Cette histoire n'a ni queue ni tête. Mais pourquoi être allé libérer un dangereux psychopathe ? Pour qu'il cherche à leur place?

– Faut croire, conclut Mathis. Bien, quelqu'un d'autre a quelque chose à nous soumettre ?

– J'ai une fenêtre astrale, énonça Triora. Et favorable, pour une fois.

– Fenêtre astrale… Ça serait pas un truc en rapport avec l'Astroplanétatique, ça ?

– En effet ! C'est un truc enseigné à la Hekseri Academiet, c'est Cytra qui m'en avait parlé. Elle a pas mal de famille, là-bas. Et du coup _Ya Sayidi_ Sindari m'a prêté un grimoire là-dessus. Bref, je disais donc que j'ai une fenêtre astrale favorable.

– Super ! Combien de degrés ?

– Euh, 138° sur Cassiopée, et Jupiter au dernier décan. Pourquoi, tu t'y connais ?

– Je me renseigne sur tout. Donc si je ne m'abuse, tu as une fenêtre sur le futur d'action ?

– Le futur proche, en effet. Mais de voie, pas d'action. J'ai amené mes bâtonnets. C'est le jour idéal pour un peu de xylomancie !

– On te regarde.

Triora sortit de sa poche une pochette de cuir, qui contenait le jeu de bâtonnets runiques. Elle la vida sur la table, et tria les bâtonnets. Puis elle les prit dans sa main, prononça une étrange formule longue et alambiquée, et jeta les bâtonnets. Les runes gravées dessus luisirent une seconde, avant de s'éteindre, sauf celle d'un seul bâtonnet. Triora l'extirpa du tas sans bouger le reste, avec l'habileté d'une championne de Mikado. Elle l'observa, avant de le jeter sur le tas qui s'affaissa légèrement.

– Bon, tout n'es pas perdu, reprit-elle enfin. Nous avons une voie claire.

– Raconte !

– Alors… d'abord, nous allons recevoir la lettre d'Angela dans le courant du mois.

– On est le 3, souligna Sertorius. Ça nous fait quand même une marge de… 25 jours.

– C'est mieux que rien. J'ai pas d'info sur son contenu, mais je suis sûre du délai. Ensuite… Mathis, tu vas devoir affronter Carter.

– Ouais, soupira celui-ci. J'ai mon cours avec lui Dimanche. Il sait sûrement que j'ai empêché Attorney de fouiller dans ma tête. Je vais devoir lutter pour ne pas lui en foutre plein les dents.

– Non, non, je veux dire, à découvert. Tu ne dois pas lutter. Tu vas tout lui dire.

– Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille !?

– Parce que les bâtonnets disent que c'est une bonne idée.

– Mouaif. Quoi d'autre ?

– Le BasK… est Basque.

– Grande nouvelle…

– Ça nous donne une piste ! insista Camille. Serpent, il va falloir que tu lui poses deux-trois questions, à ton cher Référent.

– Pourquoi moi ? gémit le garçon. Ce type me fait flipper !

– Parce que t'es le seul Urtica.

– Et alors ? Tu crois que ça fait de lui mon pote ?

– Non, mais tu peux facilement le voir en dehors des cours. Et vu l'ambiance du Pavillon Jaune, on peut pas dire qu'il soit du genre strict.

– Comment tu sais, pour l'ambiance ?

– J'étais à Urtica l'année dernière, abruti.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi t'es parti, alors ?

– Parce que je déteste les orties.

– … Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai demandé.

– Bon, ça y est ? intervint Mathis avant que ça ne dégénère. On a tout ?

– Moi j'ai rien de plus pour le moment, répondit Camille.

– Pareil pour moi, ajouta Triora.

– La prochaine fois, j'aurai les infos que tu veux, promit Sertorius.

– Et toi ? demanda Mathis en se tournant vers sa cousine. Tu es plutôt silencieuse, aujourd'hui. Je te connais. C'est louche.

– Rhooh, tout de suite, ricana Juliette. En l'occurrence, j'avais rien d'intéressant pour aujourd'hui. Je vais aider Serpent avec Goizane. Je suis peut-être pas à Urtica, mais il m'a plutôt à la bonne depuis mon dernier Or en Runes. Et je vais aller faire un tour au Bat'Show demain.

– Comment tu vas faire !?

– Pas de question.

– Ah non, hein, pas cette fois ! Répond !

– Tsss, souffla-t-elle d'agacement. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai fait en sorte de me faire coller avec Attorney le soir, pour pouvoir aller avec elle au Bat'Show.

– Attends… mais je suis collé avec aussi, demain soir !

– Ah. Bah t'auras qu'à lui en parler, alors. Le truc c'est que moi, c'est une fausse retenue. Elle risque d'être moins sympa avec toi.

– Ça se tente. Bon allez, la séance est levée. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, même heure, près des serres.

Le lendemain, Mathis ne se rendit pas au Club Duel. Son instinct l'interdisait : Carter était en position de force, et la seule manière pour Mathis de garder le contrôle était… un mystère. Cependant, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il devait lui parler seul à seul. L'après-midi, l'entraînement de Cognepoing se passa plutôt bien. Depuis la réunion de la veille, Mathis savait qu'ils avançaient bien, et était moins préoccupé. Peut-être la présence de Serpent dans l'équipe le rassurait.

Et enfin, ce fut Dimanche. Mathis se rendit à l'Étage Blanc, où Carter l'attendait.

– Bonjour Mathis ! Je ne t'ai pas vu, hier. Tu étais indisposé ?

Mathis choisit de ne pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps.

– Je sais que vous me surveillez. Je sais aussi que vous savez pour le miroir.

– Te surveiller !? Mais pourquoi ? Et quel miroir, d'ailleurs ?

– … Ne jouez pas les étonnés. Je sais que vous me surveillez et que vous avez demandé à Miss Attorney de faire usage de Légilimancie sur moi. C'est interdit par le règlement, ça ne vient donc pas de la Directrice. Et le seul legilimens que je connaisse, c'est vous.

– C'est des accusations très graves que tu portes, là, jeune homme…

– Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! s'énerva Mathis. Je sais que vous me suivez partout, dans les couloirs ! J'ai retracé votre emploi du temps, et vous êtes toujours là où je suis, pas où vous devriez être ! Arrêtez de me prendre pour un con !

– Baisse d'un ton avec moi, Mathis, s'irrita Carter, avant de croiser les bras. Donc tu penses que je t'espionne. Pourquoi ?

– À vous de me le dire.

– Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ? Des activités illégales ?

– Je sais que vous êtes au courant pour le miroir à Double-Sens caché dans le bureau de la directrice.

– … En effet, concéda Carter.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi je n'ai rien dit ? Pour comprendre quelle raison peut pousser un élève de douze ans à espionner la directrice.

– C'est simple. J'essaie de résoudre l'enquête.

– … Quoi !? s'écria Carter, sa surprise non feinte. C'est ça que tu fais !?

– Ben oui, vous pensiez à quoi ?

– Hum, à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop. Je dois avouer que tu m'étonnes, Mathis. Puis-je avoir droit à une explication ?

– Bon, d'accord. Je pense que le Gendarmagium n'est pas sur la bonne piste. En fait, c'est mon frère qui m'a donné le premier indice, involontairement. Pour avoir discuté avec Angela, la fille de Richard Magnus, je sais qu'ils ont, dès le début, fait une liste victime, et une liste agresseur ensorcelé. Mais, vu l'avancée des choses, ils n'ont jamais fait le lien que mon frère a trouvé juste en lisant la presse sorcière.

– Ah, et qu'est-ce que ton génie de frère a trouvé ?

– Le paysan moldu, _Michel_ Pernaud. La femme attaquée par la citrouille métamorphosée, Berthe _Haniel_. Le premier ensorcelé, _Gabriel_ Sirtesente. Et en fouillant un peu, j'ai même trouvé un lien avec Edwart _Zadkiel_ , un des étudiants que Callypso Kether a attaqué, et le seul qui est mort des suites de ses blessures.

– Je ne vois pas le lien. À part… que les noms ou prénoms sur lesquels tu as insisté finissent par –el, c'est ça ? C'est plutôt commun, je ne vois pas ce qui te fais dire…

– C'est normal, coupa Mathis, vous êtes un sorcier, et sang-pur qui plus est. Je vous explique : Michel, Haniel, Gabriel et Zadkiel sont des archanges issus de la Kabbale. D'ailleurs… je mettrais ma baguette au feu s'il n'y a pas au moins une personne impliquée dans chaque agression portant un nom d'archange.

– C'est… une piste intéressante, en effet. Mais pourquoi tu n'en parles pas au Gendarmagium, si c'est si important à tes yeux.

– Pour deux raisons simples. La première, parce qu'ils ne feront pas attention à ce que je pourrais dire. Et la seconde, c'est que peu importe ce que Gabriel Sirtesente essaie de cacher, le vieux Scipion est mort pour ça. Or, il m'a affirmé que le Gendarmagium ne devait rien savoir.

– Il t'a affirmé ça quand !? Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

– Non, mais Scipion m'avait laissé sa carte. Et dessus figurait une adresse en cas d'urgence. J'ai bien fait attention aux détails. Scipion n'a jamais parlé d'un membre de sa famille autre que son neveu. En toute logique, c'était la sienne, l'adresse de secours. Je lui ai donc écrit, me faisant passer pour un vieil ami de son oncle.

– … Et tu te demandais pourquoi je te surveillais ? soupira Carter. Pardonne-moi la formulation, mais tu es plutôt effrayant.

– Vous connaissez Conan Edogawa ?

– Non, pourquoi ?

– C'est pas grave. Tout ça pour dire que mon âge est juste un obstacle à ma crédibilité. Avec les lettres on peut mentir sur ce détail. J'ai des contacts à l'extérieur. Un réseau d'informations. Mais il me manque deux pièces.

– Qui sont ?

– Vous…

– Je vois.

– … et un certain "Le BasK". Avec un K majuscule à la fin.

– Primaël Goizane.

– Pardon ?

– Le BasK, c'est Primaël Goizane. Le frère aîné du professeur Goizane, et le père des triplés. Je l'ai déjà rencontré, à un bal de Nouvel An, il y a trois ou quatre ans, il fait partie des gardes du corps du Prévôt. Il a une large cicatrice au niveau de la base du cou, avec "Le BasK" tatoué par-dessus en rouge. D'ailleurs, à l'aspect des lettres, je pense qu'il s'agît du tatouage runique le plus complexe que j'ai jamais vu. Des glyphes minuscules agencés de manière à former les lettres d'un mot. Je pense d'ailleurs que la particularité de l'orthographe du mot est liée à une limitation due au tatouage runique. Il faudrait que j'en parle à notre experte.

– Mais c'est parfait, je vais lui écrire ! Vous avez une adresse ?

– Non, il va falloir vous débrouiller avec le professeur Goizane.

– Nous débrouiller ? releva Mathis.

– Allons, je sais que tu n'es pas seul. Vos petites réunions du Vendredi soirs ne sont pas si discrètes que pour le pensiez.

– … Tsss ! siffla Mathis d'agacement.

– Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire de mon côté, conclut Carter. Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais t'aider. Si ta théorie est exacte, je connais certaines cibles idéales, et ce serait irresponsable de ma part de l'ignorer. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le Gendarmagium, je m'en occupe… personnellement.

.

* * *

 _Mauvais Augure,_

 _J'ai bien reçu votre lettre, qui me laisse pour le moins perplexe. Je ne sais pas si je dois vous prendre pour un fou, pour un génie, ou pour un homme dangereux. Dans le doute, je prends en compte les trois possibilités dans la formulation de ma réponse._

 _Ainsi vous affirmez que les attaques seraient liées aux archanges. Qui serait assez dérangé pour agir ainsi ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de chrétiens extrémistes ET sorciers (nous parlons bien de ces gens qui brûlaient des femmes pour sorcellerie, hein ?). D'un autre côté, vos arguments sont clairement réfléchis, et pour le moins dérangeants. Cependant, pour répondre à votre post-scriptum : non, je ne partage mon prénom avec aucun archange. Primaël signifie Prince en Breton, terre d'origine de feu mon grand-père maternel. Mais je m'égare._

 _En effet, je suis au courant pour la chose que la famille Sirtesente cachait. Je ne sais pas où cela se trouve actuellement. Je sais cependant quelque chose d'important, que je ne peux transmettre par écrit. Étant donné la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, d'après ce que vous m'avez écrit, je comprendrais qu'une rencontre face-à-face soit trop risquée pour le moment._

 _Je vous souhaite bonne chance avec votre taupe au Gendarmagium. Je sais que cette personne prend des risques inconsidérés, mais je ne peux qu'approuver la démarche. Le Salut ne viendra pas de ces lourdauds. Il est temps que la vraie Justice se mette en marche. J'aimerais m'impliquer d'avantage, mais je dois en priorité veiller sur ma famille. Cependant, je suis de tout cœur avec vous, si votre quête est noble._

 _Primaël Goizane_

* * *

 _._

Mathis relut la lettre, avant de la tendre à Camille. Celle-ci était allongée sur un canapé de la salle commune, la tête sur les genoux de Karol. Elle la lut d'un œil distrait, et la jeta sur la table.

– Génial, encore un cul-de-sac…

– Ne sois pas défaitiste ! la tança-t-il. On sait qui est le BasK, et on sait qu'il a des informations.

– Et ? Il ne nous donne rien. On perd notre temps, on devrait… je sais pas, moi, réviser. Les épreuves pratiques des concours sont dans un mois. Tu es prêt ?

En guise de réponse, Mathis pointa sa baguette sur le tapis.

– _Serpensortia_ !

Un magnifique cobra royal jaillit de sa baguette, se redressa rapidement, et se mit à onduler avec nonchalance.

– _Evanesco_. Tu vois, je suis prêt pour la Métamorphose. Pour l'Arithmancie, paraît qu'on va avoir un enchantement de niveau 4 à réaliser avec le boulier. Peut-être une extension indétectable, ça expliquerait la montagne de sacs de cuir dans la salle du Sondeur.

– C'est vrai que tu y vas souvent ! ricana Camille. Tu y fais quoi, d'ailleurs ?

– Ben je discute avec lui.

– Ou elle, corrigea machinalement Nil.

– Hum, je pense que c'est un "il". À sa façon de réfléchir, tout ça. Et je pense aussi que quoi que soit le Sondeur, ce n'est pas un humain. Et qu'il est très très vieux… Hum, bref ! Il me reste donc les modificateurs… Je sais pas trop.

– Je pense leur sortir le coup du " _Rubrum Aloysiae Maxima Sagitta_ ", augura Émi.

– Ouais, je m'en doutais. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas le faire. Heu… et toi Camille ?

– Hum, je bosse sur un truc à base de _Lumos Corpore_. Ça rend plutôt bien pour l'instant.

– Graah ! Erwin ?

– Je pars sur une démonstration pour expliquer la différence entre _Totalus_ et _Totalum_. Et peut-être _Maxima_ si j'ai le temps.

– Okay, donc je suis le seul qui n'a rien.

– Quand je te dis, de bosser ! se moqua Camille.

– … Vous faites quoi, demain ? lança d'un coup Nil.

– Demain ? Y'a quoi, demain ?

– Ben la sortie à Andorre-la-Jeune pour la Saint Valentin…

– Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est pour ça qu'Arnaud bafouillait devant Lucie en rougissant !

– Qui ?

– Lucie Rouvier, 2ème Lonicera. Apparemment, j'ai pris Portesort en flag' de râteau monumental !

– Ah ah sérieux !?

– C'était é-pique ! T'aurais dû le voir, il coulait, le bordel. Comme une tomate trop cuite.

– Ça ne répond pas à ma question, insista Nil.

– Pourquoi ça t'importe tant ? ricana Erwin. C'est une fête débile !

– Tu dis ça parce que personne ne t'as invité.

– Détrompes-toi ! Sache que j'y vais avec Amara Quidma. Et toi ?

– Sortie entre copines ! répondirent Nil, Émi, Karol et Camille en chœur.

– Je crois que Jorge a trouvé le courage d'inviter Aurora, ajouta Nil.

– Et toi, Mathis ? demanda Émi.

– Ma mère a refusé de signer mon autorisation. Ça sera château, pour moi. En plus je crois que Serpent y va avec une Loni, donc je serai seul, esseulé, et abandonné de tous.

– Ça fait beaucoup, souligna Camille.

– Hein dit.

.

* * *

.

Finalement, Mathis ne passa pas la Saint Valentin tout seul. Une autre personne avait eu droit à un refus de la part de ses parents au moment de signer l'autorisation : Mydian. C'est donc tout naturellement avec sa coéquipière de Cognepoing que Mathis passa la Saint Valentin. Mais ce n'était pas un rencart, juste une soirée entre amis. À moins que… Non, non, on est juste amis ! Enfin… non… si ?

– _Ok, qui a touché aux commandes ? s'énerva Colère._

– _Il est en train de débloquer ! geignit Peur._

– _Pas de panique, les amis ! les tempéra Joie. Allons voir que qui se passe !_

 _Et, quelque part dans le cerveau de Mathis, ses émotions quittèrent la salle d'observation, située dans l'aire visuelle, pour se diriger vers le cortex préfrontal dorsolatéral. Ils étaient tous là : Joie, Tristesse, Peur, Colère et Dégoût. Mais qui était aux commandes alors !?_

 _En arrivant à la salle de contrôle, ils eurent un choc. Deux étranges individus, reliés l'un à l'autre par ce qui semblait être une queue, trafiquaient les commandes du cerveau de Mathis._

– _C'est. Qui. Eux ? asséna Dégoût, avec une moue… dégoûtée._

– _Moi c'est Doute !_

– _Et moi c'est Excitation !_

– _Nous sommes…_

– _Les jumeaux…_

– _Puberté !_

– _…_ _Quoi ? demanda Joie. C'est moi qui provoque l'excitation !_

– _Ah ah ! ricana Excitation. Nous n'avons pas exactement le même champ d'action ! Le mien se situe… plus bas._

– _Quoi !? s'énerva Colère. Mais… Mathis n'a que douze ans !_

– _Apparemment, ça n'a pas empêché l'un de vous d'appuyer sur le gros bouton rouge ! répliqua Excitation._

– _Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée… soupira Doute._

– _Quel bouton rouge ? demanda Joie._

– _Ben celui-ci ! répondit Excitation en montrant le gros bouton rouge enfoncé sur la table de commande. Bouton qui portait la mention : PUBERTÉ._

– _QUI A FAIT ÇA !? explosa la colère. QUI !?_

– _Euh…_

– _TOI !?_

– _C'est pas ma faute ! paniqua Peur. Lorna le provoquait, il paniquait, euh, j'ai paniqué, euh, elle le regardait bizarrement, euh… J'ai cru que c'était le bouton d'alerte rouge !_

– _Parce qu'il est rouge ? ironisa le dégoût._

– _Ben… oui…_

– _C'est écrit PUBERTÉ en énorme ! Rien que la boucle du P est plus grosse que le bouton…_

– _C'est trop tard, se lamenta Tristesse._

– _Je confirme ! s'exclama Excitation ! On est là, et on fait notre boulot ! D'ailleurs, taisez-vous, on doit se concentrer. Mathis a un dilemme à résoudre._

– _Je doute que ça soit un rencard… douta Doute._

– _T'as vu comme elle le regarde ? répliqua Excitation. Allez, pousse-toi, je… Hé, pas touche à ça !_

– _Trop tard !_

– _Il a fait quoi ? s'effraya Peur. Il a fait quoi ?_

– _Ce crétin l'a fait rougir. Manquait plus que ça ! Elle sourit !_

– _C'est bien, elle est joyeuse ! intervint Joie._

– _Non, elle est satisfaite ! répliqua Dégoût. Il est gêné, et ça la fait marrer. C'est pas une fille pour lui !_

– _Tu dis ça pour toutes… souligna Tristesse. À croire qu'il ne trouvera jamais l'amour._

– _Mathis est supérieur ! il mérite le meilleur. Et même mieux que ça !_

– _Eh oh ! s'agaça Colère. Je rêve où il vient de changer de sujet ?_

– _C'est possible, répondit Doute. J'avais un doute sur l'importance des cours de la semaine._

– _Et du coup, tu préfères qu'il parle de ses chaussures neuves ? Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ? HEIN ?_

– _Eh, relax, ma poule ! lui conseilla Excitation. De toute façon, on est en situation de crise, alors c'est mon frère et moi qui sommes aux commandes. Vous… la ferme !_

– _QUOI !? JE VAIS ME LE PAYER !_

– _Tu touches mon frère, je le fais bafouiller, répliqua Doute, en agrippant une petite manette._

– _Calmons-nous, reprit Joie. Camarades, expliquez-nous plutôt en quoi consiste votre tâche, que nous puissions traverser dans les meilleurs conditions possibles ?_

– _C'est simple !_

– _Notre rôle consiste…_

– _À prendre les commandes dès que…_

– _Mathis est avec une fille, et…_

– _Moi je l'aide à draguer._

– _Et moi je l'empêche de s'enfoncer tout seul._

– _Il est temps pour lui de grandir._

– _Pas trop vite, non plus ! Notre tâche…_

– _Va prendre des années._

– _Au moins !_

– _Bon ils ont fini de finir la phrase l'un de l'autre, les deux débiles ? gronda Colère._

– _Et nous, notre rôle dans tout ça ? interrogea Joie._

– _Vous jouez les consultants, je dirais, tenta Doute._

– _Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… frissona Peur._

– _Mais… Mydian, c'est juste une amie, intervint Tristesse. S'il est rejeté, il ne va jamais s'en remettre…_

– _Eh, du calme ! le tempéra Dégoût. Savoir si c'est un bon choix ou non, ça c'est mon boulot. Allez, poussez-vous, je prends le commandement. Doute, Excitation, continuez comme ça, il s'en sort bien. Joie, sort-moi les dossiers d'humour. Peur, aide-le à trier, je ne veux pas qu'il nous sorte une blague de mauvais goût. Colère, à l'observation. Élimine la concurrence. Et Tristesse… euh… fais pas tout merder s'il te plaît._

Mydian rit à la plaisanterie de Mathis.

– Tu en reveux ? proposa Mathis en désignant la cruche de jus de pomme.

– Oui, merci. Alors, vous y êtes retournés depuis ?

– Moi non, pas depuis la rentrée. Mais je crois que ma mère y est déjà retournée deux-trois fois, pour boire le café, tout ça…

– Et ton frère ? Euh…

– Thomas. Je sais pas trop. Ça fait un moment qu'il ne répond plus au Miroir à Double-Sens. À croire que ça ne marche plus…

– Il est peut-être très occupé.

– À moins que les Oubliators lui aient grillé le cerveau… Qui sait ! Eh, au fait, tes parents font quoi ?

– Mon père est avocat, spécialisé dans les droits de succession des familles nobles. Et ma mère est enchanteresse. Elle a une petite boutique à Liège, entre Amercœur et Grivegnée. C'est dans une rue à sens-unique sous repousse-moldus, avec un filtre de perception assez primaire. D'ailleurs, c'est toujours envahi de chats, là-dedans !

– Et le commerce, ça va ?

– Oh oui, ça tourne toujours bien pour les enchanteurs. C'est pour ça que Gideon part sur cette voie au lieu de se lancer dans le Droit.

– Mais il n'est pas en Runesort ? s'étonna Mathis.

– Si, confirma la jeune fille. Il étudie la théorie des sortilèges, pour perfectionner ses enchantements. Pour les artéfacts, il a largement de quoi faire avec les archives familiales.

– Et toi ?

– Je ne sais pas trop… Je pense faire pareil. Ou peut-être me lancer dans l'alchimie, je suis plutôt douée en potions et en MST.

– L'alchimie ? Le truc enseigné à Mighty Adler ? Erwin m'en a vaguement parlé, j'ai pas tout compris.

– C'est aussi la discipline qui a rendu célèbre Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel, confirma Mydian. Je pense demander à mon père pour avoir des cours particuliers pendant les vacances, et je m'inscrirai à Mighty Adler pour des cours par correspondance.

– Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner pour aller y étudier, hein ?

– Non non aucun risque ! l'Allemand ne fait pas partie de mes langues.

– Tu parles quelles langues ?

– Français, Néerlandais, Norvégien, et un peu d'Anglais.

– Hé ben… Et moi qui aie du mal avec juste l'Anglais…

– Et toi, tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

Excellente question. Que voulait-il faire plus tard ? Sûrement pas un boulot moldu. Après avoir connu le monde magique, difficile de repasser de l'autre côté. N'en déplaise à Nil, c'était vraiment la loose. Hum… pas prof. Il n'avait jamais eu la fibre pédagogique : il était incapable d'expliquer quoi que ce soit sans embrouiller encore plus la personne en face. Hum… Potionniste ? Pas le niveau. Enchanteur ? Trop… ennuyeux. Plutôt un truc qui bouge… Gendarmage ? Hum, il faudrait d'abord résoudre ce _problème_ avec l'autorité.

– Mathis ?

– Je sais pas trop. Ça existe, un boulot avec beaucoup d'action, pas trop de hiérarchie, mais quand même un minimum de réflexion, histoire de pas tourner à l'huître ?

– Oh, bien sûr ! Euh… Tireur d'élite, briseur de sort, un boulot au Secret ou à la Régulation des Espèces, ou encore…

– Euh, explications ? coupa Mathis.

– Oh, oui, désolée. Les tireurs d'élite sont un corps de gendarmages d'élites, qui n'interviennent que sur les interventions musclées.

– Ah, exactement comme le GIGN !

– Le quoi ?

– Laisse tomber, un truc moldu. Et les autres ?

– Briseur de sort, ça consiste à défaire des enchantements, désamorcer des pièges, tout ça. C'est très prisé dans tout ce qui est archéologie par exemple. Mais aussi au niveau des ministères, ou des banques : quand il y a des saisies, par exemple chez un criminel, les objets saisis sont souvent enchantés, voire piégés. C'est un boulot en indépendant, payé au contrat, avec une bonne partie de recherches, pour pas foncer tête baissée dans les pièges.

– C'est pas mal, ça !

– Ensuite, il y a le Secret. Pour l'idée général, je pense que tu as saisi en quoi consiste leur boulot…

– Ouais. Je suis pas fan.

– Sinon, il y a la Régulation des Espèces. C'est un truc qu'on retrouve dans pas mal de pays. Une branche de la Coopération Magique. C'est un organisme gouvernemental assez indépendant, dont le seul but est de gérer les créatures magiques dangereuses. En France, ça s'appelle le Bureau des Chasseurs, et ça dépend à la fois de l'Intérieur et du Secret. D'après mon père, c'est une belle bande d'allumés !

– Ah, c'est sympa !

– Bon en tout cas, je pense que dans tous les cas, tu es prédéterminé à une Chasse Magus. Enfin sauf si tu veux faire Briseur de Sort, et que la branche théorique t'intéresse plus. Dans ce cas, Chasse Runesort. Je pense que les autres ne sont pas faites pour toi. Sauf bien sûr si tu changes d'avis entre temps.

– T'es super calée ! On dirait une conseillère d'orientation ! En plus utile.

Mydian haussa les épaules.

– J'ai pas trop eu le choix, avec mes parents. Tu sais, dans la Noblesse, tu as une perspective de carrière toute tracée à douze ans, et à treize tu es fiancée à un inconnu sous prétexte que sa famille a des titres ou de l'argent.

– Vive le Moyen-Âge…

– Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Finalement, ce n'était pas un rencard, mais une innocente journée entre amis. Le soir, Mathis retrouva les Augures, qui le noyèrent sous les boîtes de chocolats.

Le lendemain après-midi vers 12h50, alors qu'ils sortaient du Grand Ref, Les Augures entendirent des cris dans le hall. Ils se précipitèrent dans le hall, pour tomber sur une scène des plus étrange : les escaliers étaient envahis de centaines, non, de milliers de chocogrenouilles, bondissant dans tous les sens, et commençant déjà à envahir le château par les couloirs. Certains fuyaient, certains de protégeaient, riaient, … Et certains, comme Mathieu Gardevoie, stupéfixiait une grenouille au vol pour la manger.

– Lucian Appelbaum ! s'écria-t-il en réponse à leur regard ahuri. Ce gosse est un génie !

– Mais mais mais… bafouilla Émi.

– Salut les jeunes ! s'exclama la voix de Gideon derrière eux. Ça vous plaît ?

– Ouais, c'est génial ! s'exclama Nil

– Mais… personne ne fais rien ? demanda Erwin. Pas que je veuille que ça cesse, hein ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le regard noir que les trois filles lui jetaient.

– Je viens d'enfermer les profs dans l'aile administrative. _Tous_ les profs.

– Enfermer ? Comment ça ?

– Un enchantement !

– Hum… il ne va pas résister longtemps à Delacour…

– Hé hé, détrompes-toi ! Elle doit d'abord briser mon sceau.

– Ton sceau ?

– Oui. J'ai scellé l'enchantement qui ferme la porte avec un sceau runique. Un peu de Magie Rouge bien de chez nous. Faut bien que ça serve d'être l'héritier d'une dynastie sang-pure Belge. Bon, c'est vraiment un sceau basique, expliqua-t-il en levant son index droit qui saignait encore un peu. Une petite coupure, quelques runes tracées au sang, et un petit sort de lien. Si je l'avais fait correctement, je devrais être le seul à pouvoir briser le sceau. Mais dans tous les cas, j'ai mis une clause temporelle : dans le pire des cas, il se brisera tout seul d'ici… trois minutes ! Oh, par la barbe de Morgane, il faut que je file !

– … On lui dit qu'un simple charme de localisation et une seule goutte de son sang suffira à le retrouver ? ricana Mathieu.

– Laisse, c'est plus drôle comme ça ! se moqua Stella Habil, une camarade de classe de Mathieu et Mila que les Augures avaient déjà rencontrée deux ou trois fois.

.

* * *

 _Nouvelle vague de possessions ?_

 _Alors qu'Hebdo Sud-Magique, dont une journaliste est rattachée à la fameuse enquête, se tait sur les évènements récents, un revirement inquiétant se profile. Alors que, depuis les fêtes, la plupart des attaques avaient cessées, à quelques agressions ciblées près, une nouvelle vague de possessions semble commencer._

 _Le changement majeur ? Elle n'est plus centrée sur la région MPLR, mais s'étend à l'ensemble de la moitié Sud du pays. Nous apprenons, à l'instant où je rédige cet article, l'attaque d'étudiants de la PSAF par l'un de leurs professeurs possédé, en pleine rue, aux yeux des moldus. Nous pensions que les choses s'étaient calmées d'elle-même._

 _Les forces de l'Ordre auraient voulu nous convaincre que leur enquête avançait au point d'effrayer les criminels derrière tout ça. Mais la vérité est bien plus terrible : ils nous narguent. En réponse, le Gendarmagium se livre à ce qui est perçu dans les hautes sphères comme une extrémité nécessaire et mesurée : La libération temporaire du Limier, le célèbre génie criminel sans identité, en tant qu'enquêteur. Nul doute qu'il trouvera les coupables avant les gendarmages. Mais est-ce pour autant une bonne idée ? Quel marché ont dû passer les autorités avec ce monstre, condamné à près de 950 ans d'incarcération dans la section psychologique haute-sécurité du complexe carcéral de La Giraglia, pour qu'il ne décide pas de goûter à plus de liberté que celle que l'enquête lui accorde ?_

 _Article dans l'Intrigue, 24 Février 2017._

* * *

.  
Voilà. Et sinon, j'accélère le remplissage du wiki (de tête, j'ai fait une 20aine de pages dans la semaine, dont des très grosses), et si vous suivez la SSD, vous savez quelle est la suite du programme "Conquête du web !". Et sinon, je l'annonce dans un prochain chapitre.

"Un" prochain chapitre ? Mais lequel ? Le chapitre 13, avec des sirènes et un cours d'Arts Magiques traumatique dans deux semaines, ou alors le One-shot sur Poudlard avec un vieux blaireau psychopathe et un jeune serpent altruiste la semaine prochaine ? Hé hé hé ! _NEXT !_


	13. Time Break

Salut bande de conna… *hum* *hum* Salut les ami(e)s ! La dernière fois, nous étions restés sur… ben sur pas grand-chose, en fait. Des crêpes, un délire totalement assumé sur Vice-Versa, et tout de même une petite réunion de notre clan des six qui devrait se trouver un nom, ça aiderait bien (remarquez, la Compagnie Sans Nom s'en sort pas mal, dans Naheulbeuk).  
Alors, par contre, avant d'embrayer sur les réjouissances, je tiens à vous rappeler que le sondage de mars est disponible sur le wiki… bah depuis le 1er mars, en fait. Et qu'une seule personne a voté, et c'est même pas moi. Après tant pis pour vous, hein, on peut gagner avec une seule voix aussi.

 **Anwser to teh Reveiw !** (on dirait du celte) :

Salut **titietrominet** ! Aucun souci ! Par contre, t'es sûre que c'est pas plutôt ton ordi, qui a fumé un gros pétard ? Non ? On sait jamais !  
C'est normal, ma chère petite moldue ! C'est simplement que la communauté magique Française est beaucoup moins conservatrice que celle des Anglais, notamment grâce à la Révolution qui a eu lieu des deux côtés. Ça te paraît cool parce que c'est plus… moldu. Hé hé !  
Oui, Mathis est un malin. Ou plutôt devrait-je dire, Mathis _n'_ est _qu'_ un malin. Et pour le côté "crypté", ça ira mieux quand tu auras compris le principe du Mauvais Augure (oui, c'est un principe, pas simplement un pseudonyme).  
Non, aucune chance ! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, mais c'était simplement un clin-d'œil à Vice-Versa que je venais de voir, pas l'aube d'une nouvelle habitude.  
Je pense que l'infirmerie est rôdée, à force. Ils passent leur temps à ripailler, ces Français !

Hello **Sengetsu** ! Ben j'insistais surtout sur le fait que c'était un vendredi 13 _janvier_. Histoire de bien commencer l'année. Mais sinon, non, ça n'a rien de naturel, il y a du louche là-dessous.  
Mathis et Carter, ils sont fait pour s'entendre, les deux-là ! C'est à se demander lequel est le plus louche, et lequel arnaquera le plus l'autre !  
Merci ! J'ai adoré ce film. Mais encore plus les scènes du générique, et le court-métrage sur le premier rencard de Riley, où on découvre les émotions de plein d'autres. J'ai cherché à l'adapter à l'esprit dérangé de Mathis. C'était drôle à faire.  
Sache que cette question est indécente et que je suis outré que tu la poses. Je rigole, mais je ne te répondrai pas quand même, na !

Dans ce chapitre… du temps ! Du temps de perdu, du temps de gagné… des cours bien lourds avec des profs l'étant plus qu'habitruellement (faute volontaire). Et en guest : les poissons, l'avocate des poissons, la Mort, et un très très gros piaf.

 _Hej, nuntempe, Ĝuu !_

.

* * *

.

 **13) Time Break**

– La question n'est pas de savoir si elles vont venir. Mais pourquoi.

– Pourquoi ? répéta Mathis, d'un ton distrait.

– Oui, pourquoi, insista Camille. Pourquoi des sirènes obéissent à des humains ? D'après l'Histoire de Beauxbâtons, elles ont demandé une quantité… inhumaine d'or, non alchimique et frappée par les gobelins, en échange du terrain où l'Académie est bâtie. Ça prouve qu'elles sont loin d'être coopératives. Et puis en plus ils ont fait sauter la moitié de leur montagne.

– Je vois pas trop où tu veux en venir, confessa Karol.

– Ben… ça me paraît louche qu'elle viennent de leur plein gré parler à des élèves de leur espèce. Il y a kelpy sous brume, je vous le dit.

– Mais en fait, on s'en fout, non ? tenta Mathis, ce qui lui valut une claque derrière la tête.

– Non on s'en fout pas ! gronda Camille. Et les droits des créatures magiques, hein ?

– … on s'en fout aussi ?

– Le cours commence, glissa Karol, sauvant la tête de Mathis.

Cet après-midi, le prof de Biologie leur avait exceptionnellement donné rendez-vous au pied de la statue des Résistants, l'immense sculpture en l'honneur des élèves ayant donné leur vie pour libérer la France du Régime de Grindelwald qui ornait le parc arrière, entre les ponts de Lonicera et Urtica. C'était censé être une surprise, mais les Augures étaient déjà au courant de ce qui les attendait grâce à Triora. Le professeur Fauchet, qui était censé donner un cours à sa classe, les avait prévenus qu'il serait indisponible, ses talents linguistiques étant requis pour un cours avec des êtres de l'eau. Hors, les sous-sols rocheux du domaine abritaient officiellement un bastion de sirènes composé de dizaines de poches d'eau souterraines reliées entre autres à la rivière qui divisait le domaine en deux. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner la nature de la surprise.

– Bonjour à tous, salua le professeur Fauchet en arrivant à la hauteur du groupe d'élève dont la moitié suppliait le professeur Delambrosía de leur donner un indice. Je vois que vous êtes impatients, alors… suivez-moi !

Effectivement, il les amena au bord de la rivière, et sortit de sa poche un coquillage nacré. Il souffla dedans, et un bruit étrangement mélodieux en sortit. Quelques secondes plus tard, le même son lui répondit, semblant surgir de l'amont de la rivière. Puis, quelques instants plus tard deux, non, trois magnifiques sirènes surgirent de l'eau. L'une d'elle, une blonde aux yeux violets, fit un signe de la main à Fauchet, qui y répondit par un geste similaire, accompagné d'une trille mélodieuse. La sirène répondit dans la même langue étrange, et Fauchet reprit la parole en Français.

– Les enfants, je vous présente Selhi, Karna et Opi'dis.

– Bon'jour les petits humains-à-deux-jambes, salua la dénommée Selhi avec un accent similaire à celui de la prof d'Arts, mais plus prononcé. Alors comme ça, on s'intéresse aux sirènes ?

– Ces trois demoiselles…

– *Hum hum*

– … Pardon, ces deux demoiselles et cette grande dame ont gracieusement accepté de se prêter à un jeu de questions-réponses avec vous. Elles parlent notre langue, mais au cas où elles ne comprennent pas quelque chose, je jouerai les interprètes. Votre professeur de Biologie vous a préparé un questionnaire d'exemple, mais rien ne vous empêche de poser d'autres questions.

– Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Alterio Delambrosía. Super, alors commencez ! On t'écoute, Amara.

– Je croyais qu'il n'y avait des sirènes qu'en Grèce, dans les eaux chaudes. Alors… euh…

– Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? tenta Selhi.

– Oui, voilà.

– Hi hi hi ! Tu as déjà entendu parler de la géothermie ?

– Euh… non !

– Eh bien, il y a des zones sous terre où il fait beaucoup plus chaud qu'en surface. Eh bien on utilise cette chaleur pour réchauffer les bassins-maisons. Et comme le bastion n'est accessible que par des rivières-eau-qui-coule comme celle-ci, où, soyons franches, l'eau est glaciale-douloureuse, on est comme qui dirait isolés.

– Mais, pourquoi s'isoler ?

– Disons que… les clans de sirènes s'entendent pas très bien. Et ne parlons même pas de ces poux-de-mers de merrows.

– Et les selkies ? intervint Émi.

– _Yuuurkl_ ! cracha Karna. Des immondes animaux se prenant pour des êtres de l'eau. Des insultes-à-nageoire !

Fauchet lui dit quelque chose en langue aquatique, et Karna lui répondit avec véhémence. Il insista, et elle croisa les bras, visiblement vexée.

– Continuez, les enfants, invita le prof de Biologie.

– Comment vous êtes arrivées ici ?

– Nous ? nous somme nées ici, répondit Opi'dis. Mais la grand-mâtre de Selhi faisait partie de la dernière migrance.

– Régulièrement, expliqua Selhi, des membres de la colonie la quitte pour parcourir le monde, en tant qu'Omégas. En échange, nous accueillons un nombre égale d'Omégas d'autres clans, afin de renouveler le sang du clan. On a compris depuis longtemps les risques de la consanguinité-mélanges-fraternels.

– C'est quoi, "Oméga" ? demanda Baptiste.

– *Hum*, toussota le prof de Biologie. Je m'excuse auprès de vous pour la comparaison, mesdames, mais il faut qu'ils comprennent.

– Oh, je sais de quoi il retourne, répliqua Selhi. On s'en accorde bien, de cette _pure-coïncidence_.

– Merci. Alors, les enfants, la société des sirènes est organisée de manière similaire à celle… des loups-garous. Il y a les Alphas, qui jouent le rôle de chefs de meute. Puis les Bêtas, qui sont des sortes de lieutenant, qui relaient les ordres des Alphas. Ensuite, dans les plus grandes meutes, on compte les Gammas, des sortes de gardes, qui patrouillent en frontière du territoire de la meute. Et enfin les Omégas, qui sont indépendants et ne font partie à proprement parler d'aucune meute. Ce sont des jeunes, souvent destinés à devenir Bêtas, qui décident ou qui sont poussés à quitter la meute. Bien souvent, les Omégas rejoignent d'autres meutes, ou errent seuls et finissent par provoquer un alpha afin de lui prendre sa meute, ce qui… ne finit que rarement bien pour eux. Et pour en revenir à nos sirènes, Dame Sehli est une Bêta, et Karna et Opi'dis sont des Gammas affectées à la patrouille de cette rivière.

– Nous parlons de clan, pas de meute, _nous_ , asséna Opi'dis. Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes-animaux.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Continuons !

– Il y a des mâles sirène ? posa Dario.

– Bien sûr ! Comment croyez-vous qu'on fait ? ricana Karna. On les appelle les tritons.

– Pourquoi on en voit jamais !? intervint Nil.

– Bah parce qu'ils ont trop de travail pour se promener, par Thétys ! Autant que leurs muscles-force servent à quelque chose, vu que la nature ne les a pas dotés d'intelligence suffisante !

– Seul le compagnon de la sirène Alpha fait réellement partie de la hiérarchie, la majorité des tritons étant relégués aux travaux de main d'œuvre, expliqua le prof de Biologie. D'autres questions ?

– Moi j'en ai une.

– Nous t'écoutons Camille.

– Pourquoi vous êtes venues aujourd'hui ? Quelle promesse ou quelle menace vous a traînées hors de votre havre ?

La question jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Puis Selhi afficha un sourire carnassier.

– Vous aviez raison, Maître Olivier, ils ont un bon potentiel, vos petits humains-à-blason-rouge !

– Selhi, s'il vous plaît…

– Je suis désolée, jolie nymphe, mais votre enseignant-professeur pense que vous êtes trop jeunes pour comprendre. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi, d'ailleurs !

– Mais… je ne suis pas une…

– Oh, tu peux mentir à ces humains-à-deux-jambes, mais ne te fait pas l'offense de mentir à une sirène. Bon, ça suffira aujourd'hui. Karna, Opi'dis, on fait coucou comme des gentils dauphins, et on rentre.

Et les trois sirènes disparurent en un claquement synchronisé de queues écaillées. Le prof de Biologie jeta un regard noir à Camille, qui le soutint avec insolence. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, quand Olivier Fauchet se râcla bruyamment la gorge, attirant l'attention de son collègue sur lui, et son regard noir par la même occasion.

– Il faudra penser à faire soigner cette toux, Olivier, cracha-t-il.

– Je n'y manquerai pas, Alterio, répliqua le prof d'Histoire. Merci du conseil. Mais dites-moi, vous n'avez rien préparé d'autre pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, en effet.

– Parfait ! Les enfants, suivez-moi, mon prochain cours a lieu dans la salle voisine de celle de votre professeure d'Arts.

Mathis rit intérieurement. Le prof voulait juste les éloigner, et surtout éloigner Camille du prof de Biologie dont elle avait gâché le cours surprise en beauté. Le connaissant, il aurait trouvé le moyen de lui mettre une retenue par pure vengeance. Mauvais joueur.

.

* * *

.

– Bonjour à tous !

– Bonjour Mathis.

– Camille, tu peux lire l'ordre du jour, s'il te plaît ?

– Ouais. Alors… Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un invité.

Une garçon tout timide, brun aux yeux jaune-verts, se tenait effectivement à côté de Juliette. Comme elle, il arborait le blason rouge d'Aloysia. Un camarade de classe, évidemment. Celle-ci le bouscula, et il bafouilla.

– B…bon…bonjour !

– Ouais, c'est ça, bonjour, approuva Juliette. Bon, si je vous ai amené Raph, c'est parce qu'il… va beaucoup nous servir.

– Raph ? releva Mathis.

– Raphaël Moulins, se présenta le garçon. Je, euh…

– On va pas tourner autour du pot, le coupa Juliette comme à son habitude. Raph est le fils de l'Adjoint aux Affaires Internes. Et il accepte d'être notre taupe au sein du gouvernement.

– Eh mais attends… intervint Sertorius. Le Gendarmagium ne dépendrait pas des Affaires Internes, par hasard ?

– Si. Autrement dit, Raph est le fils du patron de la patronne de Magnus. On grimpe dans la hiérarchie, là.

– Super ! reprit Mathis. Alors, si on résume, on a : la fille de Magnus. Le fils d'un Adjoint. Le petit-fils d'une druidesse du Cercle. Le garde du corps du Prévôt. La fille de deux fonctionnaires, dont un gardien de prison. Et une voyante, quand elle est là.

– *hum*

– … et mon insupportable fouine de cousine. Camille, point suivant ?

– Hum… "Proposer de lancer la phase n°2".

– Du coup, on lance la phase n°2 ? ricana Mathis.

– Qui consiste à ? demanda Sertorius.

– Resserrer notre filet ! Je vais envoyer un errata à Angela sur notre situation, et organiser un rendez-vous avec le BasK.

– Comment ? On ne peut pas sortir de l'école !

– Non, en effet. Mais lui peut y rentrer avec la complicité d'un professeur.

– Laisse-moi deviner, lâcha Sertorius d'une voix traînante. Carter ?

– Bien ouej', répondit Camille. Bon, sinon en point trois, on a : "Piste du leurre géographique" Kézako ?

– Le leurre, c'est de moi, déclara Juliette.

– Explique… soupira Mathis.

– C'est une idée qu'on a eu avec Raph et Tristan (Raph confirma d'un hochement de tête). On s'est dit que si ça se trouve, la région dans laquelle ça se passe… Eh ben ça veut pas forcément dire qu'ils y sont !

– Je comprends pas… hésita Camille.

– Beh c'est simple. Ils visent toujours la même région, ok ? Alors tout le monde a pensé qu'ils attaquaient depuis là, et le Gendarmagium a bouclé la zone. Sauf que… et si finalement, ils se cachaient ailleurs, et que c'était cette région qui était ciblée pour une raison précise ?

– Oh oh ! s'anima Mathis. Ça voudrait dire qu'on a loupé un monstrueux indice qui attendait juste sous nos yeux !

– Et que la réduction du nombre d'attaques depuis la mise en place du blocus est un leurre, confirma Juliette. En fait, s'ils n'attaquent plus beaucoup dans la zone, c'est qu'ils n'y sont plus.

– Et ça explique l'attaque de la Rochelle ! explosa soudain Sertorius.

– Hein ? sursautèrent Camille et Mathis en même temps.

– Bah vous ne recevez pas le journal, chez les Aloysia ? ricana Sertorius.

– Eh, résume pas les Aloy's à ces deux têtes de linotte, contra Juliette. Moi je suis au courant.

– Moi aussi, ajouta timidement Raph.

– C'est bon, c'est bon, se vexa Mathis. Quelqu'un nous fait un topo ?

– Des étudiants de la PSAF attaqués en plein Campus, résuma Sertorius.

– PSAF ?

– Préparation aux Sortilèges Avancée de France. Une des meilleures écoles de magie avancée du Monde.

– Mon frère s'y est présenté, et avec son dossier, il ne sera pris que s'il obtient son diplôme avec mention bien minimum, indiqua Camille.

– Ton frère !? sursauta Mathis. Arthur, le génie des enchantements ?

– Hmm hmm, confirma Camille.

– Ça conforte ce que je dis. Une des meilleures écoles du Monde. Enfin, du coup, on a deux possibilités : soit ils sont vachement doués, et peuvent à la fois attaquer dans un périmètre bouclé par le Gendarmagium et sur le campus d'une des écoles les mieux protégées, et bourrée de génies des sortilèges prêts au combat…

– Ou ?

– Ou il ne s'agit pas d'individus isolés, mais de tout un réseau de terrorisme.

– Mais un truc me gêne, grommela Mathis. Le mec au masque…

– Un genre de commandant, lieutenant, général… enfin, tu vois, quoi. Un gradé de l'armée terroriste.

– Tu te rends compte qu'on frise la théorie du complot, là ?

– Mon arrière-grand-oncle faisait partie d'un corps de mercenaires qui a renversé la plupart des gouvernements d'Europe de l'Est pour le compte de Grindelwald, avant de renverser le gouvernement de ce dernier après sa défaite contre Albus Dumbledore.

– Ton arrière-grand-oncle faisait partie des Chevaliers de Nuremberg !? demanda Camille.

– Ben… ouais, lâcha Sertorius en haussant les épaules. J'ai pas dit que j'approuvais hein. Mais… comment tu connais ça, toi ?

– Ma grand-mère est Suissesse. Ses parents ont vécu sous le régime du vieux Grindy.

– Au fait, elle fait quoi, ta mère ? interrogea Mathis.

– Elle bosse au Bureau des Chasseurs.

– Ta mère est chasseuse !? s'exclama Sertorius.

– Non, pisteuse. Pourquoi ?

– Mais, tu ne comprends pas ? On a un moyen de récupérer des indices en plein dans la zone contrôlée !

– Je sais pas si elle…

– Tu as bien dit que ton père était avec nous ?

– En effet.

– Eh bien, il n'y a plus qu'à le convaincre… de la convaincre.

– Mais, il n'a aucun moyen de communication avec l'extérieur ! La Giraglia est totalement étanche, rien n'y sort, pas même les communications.

– Ouais, mais il s'avère que j'ai… que nous avons une raison de nous y rendre.

– Ah ? Et quelle est cette raison ?

– Toi, tu m'accompagnes en amie, et tu en profites pour rendre une petite visite à ton père.

– Et toi ?

– Moi… Sertorius hésita franchement. Je rends visite à quelqu'un d'important pour moi…

– D'accord.

Camille n'insista pas. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Sertorius franchement mal-à-l'aise. Mathis en profita alors pour embrayer sur un sujet plus neutre.

– Mais c'est quoi, ce fameux Bureau des Chasseurs ? Ça fait plusieurs fois que j'en entends parler…

– Ah ah, embraya Camille. Alors, comme tu le sais, nous cohabitons avec tout un tas de bestioles qui ne font pas bon ménage avec les moldus. Alors il existe plusieurs solutions. Soit créer des réserves fermées, comme en Allemagne ou en Russie, soit s'arranger pour que les écosystèmes s'établissent dans les vastes régions vides comme au Royaume-Uni ou en Grèce, ou encore faire ce que nous faisons ici : laisser les créatures magiques à leur juste place, et s'arranger pour qu'ils n'envahissent pas les territoires moldus. Et vice-versa. C'est là le rôle du Bureau des Chasseurs : parcourir le pays pour "encadrer" la vie sauvage. Le nom de chasseurs vient d'une habitude que ces sorciers ont prise aux chasseurs moldus : marquer les animaux pour les surveiller. Mais attention ! Ils évitent au maximum de tuer des animaux. Leur travail consiste surtout à les compter, à les empêcher de s'approcher des foyers moldus, et à lutter contre les braconniers. Ils ont également pour rôle d'aider les loups-garous à passer les pleines-lunes dans les meilleures conditions.

– Aaah, je vois ! c'est un peu comme les gardes-chasse, en fait !

– C'est exactement ça ! Alors, il y a quatre types de métiers rattaché au Bureau. D'abord, les chasseurs, qui sont donc des gardes-chasse sorciers. Mais c'est uniquement comparable sur la forme. Difficile de mettre au même niveau un sanglier et un dragon ! Ensuite, il y a les trappeurs, comme ma mère. Leur rôle est d'appuyer les chasseurs grâce à leur connaissance du terrain, et à leurs capacité en pistage. C'est plutôt comme les Rangers américains, pour le coup. Ensuite, il y a des zoomagicologistes, qui étudient et surveille les écosystèmes. Et puis il y a bien sûr l'armée de secrétaires, qui ont un sacré boulot à effectuer, vu que les sorciers ont énormément de mal avec l'informatique.

– Et donc… ta mère est trappeuse. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle sait suivre les pistes.

– Oui… ?

– Ce qui veut dire qu'elle peut trouver par où nos terroristes passent pour pénétrer dans la zone contrôlée. Bon, ben c'est clair ! C'est nickel ! Je résume la mission : Sertorius et Camille, vous vous arrangez pour organiser une expédition à la Giraglia pour les prochaines vacances. Qui sont…

– Le 2 Avril, indiqua Sertorius.

– Pile-poil ! Donc vous, vous organisez ça. Moi, je reprends mes communications épistolaires, et je mets Carter au parfum. Raph, tu essaies de choper des infos auprès de ton paternel. Et toi, Juliette… euh… tu fais comme d'hab. On est bons ?

– On est bons ! confirma Juliette.

– Allez, va vite rejoindre tes Augures, on s'occupe de remballer tout, ajouta Sertorius.

– Merci Serpent !

.

* * *

 _Chère Angela,_

 _Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse à ma précédente lettre, alors j'espère que tu l'as bien reçue. Je t'écris à nouveau non pas pour insister, mais pour te donner de nouvelles informations. Tout d'abord nous pensons qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un ou deux individus isolés, mais de tout un réseau. Je sais ce que ton père pense. Faisons simple : il a tort._

 _Tu te rappelles, l'attaque de l'opéra dont nous avons parlé ? Et à moindre mesure du 1_ _er_ _Avril dernier ? Hé bien, il y en a eu une similaire à la PSAF, une école magique ultra-protégée à la Rochelle. Ton père le sait déjà, bien sûr. Mais du coup, ma cousine a formulé une hypothèse : et si la zone contrôlée était un leurre ? Et s'ils étaient planqués ailleurs, et qu'ils avaient attendus que le Gendarmagium concentre ses forces ailleurs. En fait, à partir de cela, j'ai développé une théorie personnelle. Plus les attaques se multiplie, plus la zone contrôlée s'élargit… et moins il y a de Gendarmages pour protéger les sites-clés au Nord, comme le Palais du Consortium, ou celui de la Prévôté. Il nous faut rapidement des indices. Par contre, sans entrer dans les détails, prévient ton père : s'il y a une attaque dans le Nord, par exemple à Chevalier-Lys, ça voudra dire qu'il est trop tard._

 _Ci-joint, une copie de notre carnet de compte-rendus, pour que tu puisses voir où on en est. Si tu répond rapidement, je pourrai faire en sorte de t'envoyer nos indices au fur et à mesure. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je le répète : tu es l'élément-clé de mon plan._

 _Sympathiquement,_

 _Mathis Devaux_

* * *

.

Et étrangement, Mathis n'eut pas à patienter longtemps pour obtenir sa réponse. Le samedi même, alors que Mathis et Émi se promenaient tous les deux dans le parc à l'avant du château, un large oiseau de proie descendit toutes serres dehors, droit sur Mathis. Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais aperçut le message lié à sa patte. Il tendit alors le bras comme il avait vu faire… et grimaça quand les serres de l'énorme oiseau s'enfoncèrent dans son bras sous son propre poids.

– Eh ben ! commenta Émi. Celui ou celle qui t'écrit ne se prend pas pour de la merde ! _Megatriorchis doriae_. Un Autour de Doria. Et de belle envergure !

– Tu t'y connais en piafs, remarqua Mathis en grimaçant de douleur. Bon, le message est détaché, tu veux pas t'envoler, maintenant ? Tu me fais mal !

L'oiseau toisa Mathis comme un bout de viande faisandée, puis décida de voleter jusqu'à la Fontaine Flamel, se posant sur la tête d'un des quatre chevaux de la sculpture centrale. Mathis déroula la lettre, alors qu'Émi lançait un sort de réparation sur la manche de Mathis déchirée par les serres du rapace.

– C'est de qui ?

– Hum… Une réponse d'Angela, répondit Mathis, en fronçant les sourcils. Je m'y attendais pas de sitôt…

.

* * *

 _Cher Mathis,_

 _Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour ma réponse tardive. Ta première lettre s'est perdue dans mes bagages, car étant en train de voyager avec ma mère dans les Baltiques, je les bouclais souvent. Et puis, ensuite, j'ai un peu oublié… et heureusement, ta nouvelle lettre m'a rafraîchi la mémoire._

 _Du coup, je vais répondre aux deux lettres en même temps. Bien sûr que j'accepte de t'aider, et je glisse dans l'enveloppe mon propre recueil de notes qui pourra vous faire avancer. Vos comptes-rendus m'ont d'ailleurs bien aidé à délier certaines impasses. Surtout les voyances de ton amie Triora. Pour faire simple, voilà ce que je sais, et ce dont je pense être sûre : Il ne s'agit en effet pas d'un individu isolé, mais d'une organisation anarchiste naissante dont les buts ne sont pas encore clair. Elle compte des dizaines de personnes, dont au moins deux lieutenants, l'un contrôlant la zone isolée par le Gendarmagium, l'autre à l'extérieur. Celui à l'extérieur s'appelle Azazel. C'est lui qui a tué le septère. Et c'est lui que mon père cherche à attraper. Il sait, pour l'organisation. Mais il ne veut pas qu'il y ait des fuites. Alors ses hommes sont sur une enquête de couverture, pendant qu'une équipe de confiance s'occupe du vrai cas. Quant à l'homme qu'il a fait libérer de prison… Je ne sais pas grand-chose, à part que ce serait une sorte de génie criminel dérangé à la Fantômas (en tant que né-moldu, tu devrais connaître, non ?), capable d'échapper à toutes les polices du Monde… et donc de retrouver la vraie cible sans qu'elle le sache. La vraie cible, c'est l'instigateur, le grand manitou. Mon père n'a absolument rien, sinon la conviction qu'il existe une telle personne._

 _Mais garde cela en tête : la cible prioritaire, c'est Azazel. À la fin de mon carnet, il y a une série de runes. Montre-les à ta voyante. Si elle est si douée, ça pourrait vous aider. Je ne peux rien dire à leur propos, sinon t'avertir que la plus grande prudence est de mise. Et surtout : N'y touche pas. Ou seulement avec tes gants en peau de dragon. Tu te demandes pourquoi je te parle de ses runes ? Hé bien, disons qu'elles pourraient constituer un moyen d'aider mon père sans même que tu ais besoin de quitter l'Académie._

 _Un point que tu abordes dans votre avant-dernier compte-rendu m'a fait tiquer : la Kabbalistique. En effet chacun de ces noms correspond à celui d'un archange. Mais cela indique deux choses importantes :  
La première, c'est que jamais deux personnes au même nom ont été attaqué. Cela pourrait signifier que, du moins dans la tête des criminels, il s'agit des véritables archanges. Ça veut également dire qu'il y a peut-être un moyen de deviner qui seront les prochaines victimes. Une personne portant un nom d'archange, et lié à la cause moldue, vraisemblablement. Vous devriez essayer de dénicher une liste des archanges de la Kabbale.  
La deuxième, c'est qu'après quelques recherches dans la bibliothèque familiale, j'ai appris qu'Azazel est le nom d'un Duc Infernal, c'est-à-dire un "archidémon". Et d'Après la Kabbale, les Ducs Infernaux sont aux ordres… de l'Ange de la Mort. Rien que ça. _

_Alors si je résume : Soit on a affaire à un fou se prenant pour l'Ange de la Mort, soit on a affaire à l'Ange en personne. À voir quel scénario est le pire. En tout cas, moi, je suis bien contente d'être à l'abri loin de tout ça… Si seulement ça pouvait durer…_

 _Surtout n'oublie pas : ne touche pas les runes. Amicalement,_

 _Angela Magnus_

* * *

 _._

– T'es sûre ? soupira Mila. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ?

– Je suis formelle, répliqua Triora en désignant le carnet d'Angela de la main. C'est des runes localisatrices. Je suis en mesure, grâce à mon don, de remonter leur piste. Mais seule une personne ayant croisé le regard avec l'homme au masque peut les déclencher. Et je n'en connais que deux. Gabriel Sirtesente, qui a disparu…

– … et ma sœur, termina Mila. Donc tu veux que j'aille voir ma sœur, que je lui demande de revivre tout ça, en se concentrant sur le regard du monstre qui a tué sa meilleure amie sous ses yeux ?

– C'est… plus compliqué que ça.

– Triora doit être là, expliqua Mathis d'une voix posée. Ainsi que quelqu'un qui parvient à lire couramment les runes à voix haute. Émi n'a aucun moyen de quitter le domaine sans avoir des ennuis, et je nous vois mal faire rentrer un druide en fraude…

– Il n'y a qu'une solution, et tu le sais, reprit doucement Triora. Il faut faire venir Cytra ici.

– Mais pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? Vous ne pouvez pas laisser le Gendarmagium faire son travail, tout simplement ?

– Ils sont coincés, répliqua Mathis. Ils ont des impératifs à respecter, la presse avec qui compter, Et probablement quelques taupes dans leurs rangs. Magnus est coincé, du moins tant qu'Azazel court.

– Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– L'instinct, ma vieille. Et aussi le fait que le mec se fasser appeler Azazel.

– Et ?

– Et d'après ce que j'ai lu dans l' _Opus Tenebræ_ , Azazel est un démon de second ordre, gardien du bouc, premier porte-enseigne des légions infernales.

– Le bouc ? se réveilla soudain Nil, qui somnolait sur la table jusqu'alors. Quel bouc ?

– Le bouc émissaire. Azazel est celui à qui sont désignées les victimes qui paieront les crimes des autres. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne peut pas être aux commandes. Et pour laquelle son arrestation serait un coup dur pour l'ennemi.

– Vous êtes tous cinglés, résuma Nil en se recouchant sur la table, avant d'ajouter : j'espère que cette histoire va vite se terminer, ça commence à me soûler…

– Moi aussi, je l'espère. En tout cas, je te résume le truc, Mila : On fait venir ta sœur. Avec l'aide d'Émi et de Triora, elle effectue le rituel qui permettra de trouver Azazel. Et dès qu'on l'a, je préviens Angela, Gabriel et Le Bask.

– Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… soupira Mila.

– Pourquoi Gabriel ? demanda Triora. Il n'est pas censé se cacher, avec quelque chose d'important qu'Azazel cherche ?

– Justement. Je crois avoir deviné ce qu'il cherche à cacher. Il faut le prévenir dès qu'on en sait plus.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il a à cacher ?

– Si j'ai raison… je ne peux rien dire. Enfin, dans tous les cas c'est lié aux Registres de Sang.

– Moi, j'ai une question plus importante ! s'écria soudain Mila, d'un ton de reproche. Comment un gamin de douze ans a pu se retrouver avec l' _Opus Tenebræ_ entre les mains ? Ce n'est pas un livre de magie très noire, par hasard ? Si noir que l'école n'en possède même pas d'exemplaire ?

Mathis lança un regard incrédule à Mila, avant de hausser les épaules.

– C'est Serpent qui me l'a prêté. Ça vient de la bibliothèque familiale des Glazkov. Et non, ce n'est pas _qu'_ un livre de magie noire. C'est aussi un livre d'histoire très intéressant. Et puis je te rassure : je n'ai lu que la partie qui nous intéressait, et je lui ai rendu. La Goétie, ça me tente pas du tout !

– Je préfère ça !

.

* * *

.

– On te voit de moins en moins souvent ! déplora Émi.

– On devait travailler nos runes ensemble, ajouta Erwin. Ça fait trois semaines, déjà. Heureusement que je me débrouille pas trop mal avec un dico sous la main.

– Sans compter que tu me dois une revanche en duel, asséna Nil.

– À moi aussi.

– Et à Rolls aussi, en effet !

– Et moi, tu m'avais promis de demander à Arthur d'améliorer mon impulseur, intervint Karol. Et je demanderais bien à Camille, mais elle aussi, elle est monopolisée par votre truc.

– Et tu n'as toujours pas demandé de nouvelles de ton frère, l'acheva Nil.

– … C'est bon ? demanda Mathis. Vous avez fini de faire mon procès ?

– Nan !

– Bon… ben laissez-moi au moins répondre !

– T'as une seule chance.

– Ok, répondit Mathis, un peu agacé de l'attitude de Nil. Alors oui, Émi, vous me voyez de moins en moins souvent. Mais je te rappelle que je vous ai tous demander de m'aider, et que vous avez tous refusé. Pour le coup, c'est _vous_ qui m'avez laissé tomber.

– Hé…

– Laisse-moi finir, Nil… Ensuite, excusez-moi, Erwin, Nil et Jorge, mais je vous ferais dire que tout ce temps que je passe à enquêter sans votre aide, c'est du temps que je ne peux pas passer avec vous.

– Ça, c'est mesquin, souligna Jorge.

– J'y reviens. Ensuite, Karol, je suis désolé pour le retard. Mais j'en ai parlé hier à Camille, et il suffira que tu lui donnes ce soir pour qu'elle le transmette à son frère. Et Nil, détrompe-toi, je parle toujours régulièrement à mon frère, durant nos assemblées pour l'enquête. À l'origine, c'était pour lui prouver que Juliette était bien une sorcière. Et puis ensuite… il s'est avéré d'une aide inestimable. Figurez-vous que mon moldu de frère dispose de sa propre carte de bibliothèque au Bourg Enchanteur, et qu'il passe maintenant son temps à lire des grimoires sur tous les sujets possibles. Il a un savoir encyclopédique de l'Histoire de France Magique, et je ne parle même pas de la zoomagicologie. Figurez-vous que c'est lui qui m'a appris ce qu'était un veaudelune ou un sarimanok. Je leur avais dit d'être prudents, de ne pas passer trop de temps dans le Monde Magique… ( _Nil lui jeta un regard hautement incrédule_ ) Et voilà-t-y pas que ma mère et celle d'Émi deviennent grandes amies, et se voient régulièrement, et que mon frère passe son temps dans des lieux dont il ne devrait même pas connaître l'existence…

– Tu te contentes d'esquiver le problème, répliqua Erwin. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour y remédier ?

– Rien du tout, répondit sincèrement Mathis. Comme je l'ai dit, je vous ai demandé votre aide, vous avez refusé. Maintenant, je suis pour ainsi dire seul avec mon problème, et vous me reprochez de ne plus vous consacrez autant de temps ? Soit vous m'aidez, soit vous êtes patients. La seule autre solution serait que j'abandonne tout. Et ça, ce n'est pas acceptable.

– Et pourquoi pas ?

– Je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Je ne vais pas résoudre l'enquête depuis l'Académie juste en envoyant des lettres. En revanche, je crée des voies de communications entre des personnes qui n'auraient jamais été en contact autrement, et j'analyse les évènements sans avoir la pression de l'enquête sur les épaules, avec de l'aide peu conventionnelle.

– Angela ?

– Pas que. Elle, tous les membres de l'assemblée, Le Bask. Et même à la limite Carter, même s'il me fait de plus en plus flipper.

– Ah, on est d'accord ! s'exclama Nil. Depuis quelques jours, il me regarde bizarrement. En fait… depuis qu'il m'a rendu le miroir à Double-Sens qu'il a trouvé dans le bureau de la directrice… D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il était déjà là, le jour où je l'ai mis. Ce fameux jour où j'ai eu un trou de mémoire de presque une heure… Brrr, c't'effrayant !

– Au fait, avisa soudain Émi. On faisait quoi avant ?

– Euh… on travaillait sur le devoir de Français. Hum… les Contes de Beedle le Barde. Sérieux, c'est quoi son délire avec la souche qui parle ? souffla Nil. Le gars a été traumatisé dans son enfance par un snargalouf, ou quoi ?

– C'est ton analyse littéraire ? ricana Erwin.

– C'est une tentative d'explication de ce… machin. Sérieux, il avait une acromentule au plafond, ce gars. Ses histoires sont le produit d'un cerveau malade _et_ sous acides.

– Pas toutes, répliqua timidement Karol. Tu as lu le Conte des Trois Frères ?

– Nan, ça parle de quoi ?

– De trois frères… se moqua Émi.

– …

– Et de la Mort lui-même ! ajouta Mathis.

– "Lui-même" ? releva Nil.

– Bah oui, la Mort est un homme. T'as jamais lu Pratchett toi ?

– Nan.

– Meurs.

– Merci de ton exceptionnelle ouverture d'esprit, Mathis.

– C'est naturel, chez moi ! Mais merci quand même !

– … Baaaah.

– D'ailleurs Mathis, l'interpela Erwin, tu n'as pas dit que tu cherchais des infos sur l'Ange de la Mort ?

– Si pourquoi ? Tu crois que je peux trouver des infos dans ce conte ?

– Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ?

Le lendemain après-midi, les élèves entraient dans le silence le plus absolu dans la salle 1G3, salle pourtant spécialement aménagée pour en optimiser l'acoustique. Cet exploit était motivé par la peur de déplaire à la Vélane du Chaos (le surnom trouvé par Nil avait fini par être adopté par la majorité des 2ème Aloysia, Harmonie Lunist'El étant vraiment impopulaire), qui devait leur rendre la copie de leur dernier examen écrit. Celle-ci arriva avec près de dix minutes de retard, les bras chargé de copies. À voir l'aspect écarlate de la copie supérieure, le devoir ne devait pas être très bon. Malgré son retard évident, la prof prenait son temps pour s'installer, pendant que les élèves attendaient debout, figés comme des statues de sel. Enfin, après avoir sorti son vieux gramophone enchanté de l'armoire, elle s'assit à son bureau, et daigna signifier d'un geste agacé que les élèves pouvaient s'asseoir. Ce qu'ils firent dans un silence absolu, évidemment.

– Bonjour à tous. Je sais que vous n'attendez que ça, mais je ne distribuerai pas vos copies avant la fin de l'heure. Aussi, j'attends de vous une assiduité absolue, ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous retirer quelques points immérités. Suis-je bien claire ?

Lunist'El balaya la salle de son regard sombre, cherchant un signe de bravade. Personne ne broncha. Elle reprit sur le même ton :

– Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez, nous entamons un nouvel art. Mon choix s'est arrêté sur la danse.

Quelques chuchotements affolés se firent entendre.

– Aubry, Degontreau, moins un point. Oui, vous, Nora. Hum, attendez, j'ai mieux… Venez, tous les deux.

Baptiste et Nora s'exécutèrent, frissonnant alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la sombre vélane. Elle posa l'aiguille du gramophone sur le disque, et la musique se mit à jouer. Ce devait être une valse, ou quelque marche sorcière équivalente. Lunist'El s'approcha des deux élèves qui se tenaient cois en face de son bureau, et , de son sourire carnassier le plus effrayant, elle lâcha d'un ton traînant :

– On va voir si vous dansez aussi bien que vous bavardez ! On se dépêche, face à face. On se tient la main droite. Degontreau, la main gauche sur l'épaule de votre camarade. Aubry, la vôtre sur sa taille… Sa taille, bougre de sorcier d'opérette. Plus bas… Oh, par Terpsichore, quel empoté !

La prof attrapa la main tremblante de Baptiste, et la glissa jusqu'à la taille de sa camarade. Le garçon fut choqué de découvrir que l'affreuse harpie n'avait pas les mains froides comme la mort, mais tièdes et douces.

– La chorégraphie est simple. Aubry : pas gauche en arrière, demi-pas droit en arrière, pas droit en avant. Degontreau : pas droit en avant, demi-pas gauche en avant, pas gauche en arrière. Le tout synchronisé. C'est parti ! Une deux trois, une deux trois ! plus fluide ! Une deux trois ! Moins vite, bande de primates ! Une deux trois, une deux trois, une deux trois… Ça suffit ! Ça suffit, on arrête là ! Mes pauvres enfants, vous avez des pattes de poulet à la place des jambes. Allez, filez à vos places, vous conservez votre point car vous m'avez bien amusé. En revanche, à la prochaine incartade, je vous en retire deux. Vu ?

Baptiste et Nora se dépêchèrent de filer à leur place. La prof poursuivit ensuite son cours par un historique globale de la danse dans le Monde Sorcier, avant d'embrayer sur l'influence des créatures magique d'un côté, et des moldus de l'autre, qui rendaient la danse sorcière unique en son genre. Puis, le cours quasiment terminé, elle se décida enfin à rendre les copies. En commençant par les meilleures notes, pour faire monter le stress.

– Miss Crepúsculo, comme toujours, vous me ravissez par votre maîtrise du Noble Art. Or, et mes félicitations pour ce devoir. Venez me voir à la fin de l'heure pour une autorisation de prêt à la Réserve.  
Miss Degontreau, vous Lise, je dois dire que je suis satisfaite des progrès que vous faites. Quelques erreurs, mais l'ensemble est satisfaisant. Or.  
Miss Hastier, j'ai tendance à refuser de prendre parti, et plus encore à encourager un élève à le faire. Mais je dois dire que votre point de vue sur le chant magique est très intéressant, et plutôt défendable. Or.  
Monsieur Aubry, heureusement pour vous que vous êtes meilleur élève que danseur. Argent.  
Miss Charpentier, Fournier et Quidma, je vous rappelle que c'était un devoir individuel. La prochaine fois, je diviserai la note par trois. Argent. Et ne prenez pas cet air de chiot innocent avec moi, Miss Quidma. Trois élèves assises côte à côte qui écrivent toutes trois : "Les barritons", c'est trop gros pour être une coïncidence.  
Monsieur Devaux, pour une fois que vous intégrez quelque chose de mon cours, je devrais vous applaudir. Argent.  
Miss Degontreau, vous Nora, en revanche, vous me décevez. Non, les cordes vocales ne sont pas des cordes magiques cachées dans les poumons. Bronze.  
Miss Azerbas, apparemment, vous craignez d'user votre plume. Quinze lignes à peine, pour un devoir de deux heures. Au moins avez-vous fait l'effort qu'elles soient justes. Bronze.  
Messieurs Robin et Ballessaim, Bronze acquis malhonnêtement, et deux heures de retenue chacun. Vous savez très bien pourquoi, inutile de discuter.  
Monsieur Niafasen, votre talent en musique ne semble pas compenser votre agaçante ignorance concernant les tessitures. C'est un Bronze bien terne pour vous.  
Miss Brisebois, je constate que le nombrilisme affligeant de votre sœur est parvenu à se frayer un chemin chez vous aussi. Prendre soi-même comme exemple, c'est… contristant. Étain.  
Monsieur De Antunes, votre pathétique niveau semble s'améliorer avec l'arrivée des beaux jours. Encore un effort, et vous aurez peut-être la moyenne en Juin. Étain.  
Monsieur Velgel, au vu de vos résultats scolaires veracrassiens, aucun de mes collègues ne s'opposerait à votre renvoi définitif si j'en faisais la demande. La moindre des choses serait de ne pas insulter mon Art et mon travail d'enseignante avec vos inepties. Fonte bien méritée, et quatre heures de retenue Samedi pour avoir écrit, je cite : "Le chant, c'est un truc inventé par les sirènes parce qu'elles étaient trop moches pour attirer les marins avec leur physique". J'espère que vous avez bien ri de votre plaisanterie, vu ce qu'elle vous coûte.

Elle congédia ensuite les élèves, et seules restèrent Aurora, attendant sa récompense, et Karol, qui n'avait pas reçu sa copie. Elle craignait que la prof ait gardé sa copie parce qu'elle était encore pire que celle de Dario.

– Miss Niafasen, vous chantez.

Ce n'était pas une question.

– Ou… oui Madame, bégaya Karol, hésitante.

– Vous jouez d'un instrument ?

– D… du piano, Madame. Et un peu de violoncelle.

– Vous n'avez jamais envisagé de faire partie de la chorale de l'école ?

– N… non, je…

– Vous devriez y réfléchir. Votre copie… Mes félicitations, avec un telle devoir, votre Or est amplement mérité. De même que cette autorisation de prêt à la Réserve. Voici la vôtre, Miss Crepúsculo. J'espère que vous en ferez bon usage. Qui sait, il se pourrait que la Réserve recèle de quelques ouvrages sur le tissage de sorts…

.

* * *

.

 _Je n'ai pas encore d'OS à vous proposer, donc on se dit rendez-vous dans 15 jours avec un chapitre comportant une forte concentration de magie dans les murs de Beauxbâtons. Rouge, jaune, vert, bleu… et même de la Magie Noire ! See ya !_


	14. Sooortilèges !

Aloha, combattants du crime littéraire ! Dans l'épisode précédent, nous remettions en cause la santé mentale de Beedle le Barbe, nous apprenions de la France était menacé par un bouc (et émissaire, en plus), et que les sirènes sont des loups aquatiques expertes en géothermie. C'était sympa, et tout à fait normal.

.

Réponses à vous, lecteurs non silencieux :

Hey, **Ywëna von Kiwistein** ! Je suis super content pour toi, ça a l'air de se passer mieux que moi ! Non je m'en fous pas, on est humains avant tout !  
Ah c'est clair que Mathis né dans une famille sorcière aurait tourné comme l'Ankou ! Voire encore pire, parce qu'il a un potentiel Jédusorien… Mais le risque est évité, ouf ! Enfin, ça ne le rend pas moins conciliant envers les créatures non-humaines, juste… moins concerné ?  
Alors, en l'occurence, ce ne sont pas des sirènes dans le lac de Poudlard, mais des selkies, dirigés par Murcus (qui semblerait être une femelle, d'ailleurs (logique vu que les êtres de l'eau sont matriarcaux, comme les nymphes (faut que je fasse les pages des nymphes sur le wiki (j'adore les parenthèses)))).  
Ah ah bien vu pour la Confrérie ! Et dis-toi qu'il n'y a que Mathis qui s'implique. Si le reste des Augures s'y mettaient… CARNAGE ! Et ouais, un complot, rien que ça. Ou pire ? Probablement pire. Bien pire que prévu, en tout cas. Je suis parti tellement loin… que je n'ai pas envie de revenir. Ça va tourner à la crack-fic si ça continue…  
Ouaip Nil est la Naima du groupe. Mais Nil est avant tout une loque. Nil a la flemme. Nil est une version Serpento-Pouffsoufflienne de Naima.  
Moi aussi je suis un peu coincé dans le tome 3. En l'occurence, je n'ai pas encore choisi les Options qu'ils vont prendre, et ça me bloque pour la suite. Du coup en attendant j'écris un peu pour le wiki.

Salut **titietrominet** ! Oui ! Non ! Peut-être ? Ah ah je ne vais ni affirmer ni infirmer une telle information ! On va déjà apprendre à la connaître, notre petite Corse.  
On est dans le vrai terrorisme, là. Plus tu creuses, pire c'est. Et dire qu'à l'origine, je me base sur la Résistance française que j'ai beaucoup étudié…  
Quelle origine ? Celle donnée par Dario dans son devoir ? AH AH AH ne retiens surtout pas ça !

Bonjour **Sengetsu** ! Tu sais quoi ? Le pire, c'est qu'il y a un OS en préparation qui raconte ce qu'elle faisait au moment où Mathis lui a envoyé la première lettre, qui explique pourquoi elle n'a pas répondu. Mais il va me demander sûrement autant d'effort pour l'écrire que pour qu'il soit compris, vu qu'il ne sera pas en Français. Et c'est dans un moment pareil que je remercie le site de ne pas autoriser le copier-coller, pour que personne ne triche en copiant le tout dans un traducteur! Niark niark niark !  
En effet, elle n'était pas au courant, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'était faux ! Les sirènes sont des nymphes (plus d'infos sur le wiki d'ici peu, peut-être ce soir même), donc bien placées pour savoir ce qu'il en est ! Ou alors elles mentent ? Mystère, illogisme et chips au bacon…  
Harmonie est une véritable élitiste, c'est normal qu'elle se montre plus agréable avec Karol qui joue du piano depuis… qu'elle a des doigts. Et non, les bébés n'ont pas de doigts, ils ont des petits boudins souvent baveux.

Saluuuuut **LeFouDesLivres** (j'adore ton pseudo !) ! Bienvenue à toi ! Eh bien oui, c'est carrément fait exprès. J'ai toujours aimé les sigles à la con dans HP. Sérieux, qui a eu l'idée d'appeler un diplôme OWL (BUSE) ou NEWT (ASPIC) !? Et du coup j'ai cherché une matière avec un bon gros sigle débile et… voilà.

.

Dans ce chapitre, on annonce la couleur dès le début. Pas grand chose à dire, à part que le titre et l'intro donnent le ton général. Et qu'on va enfin rencontrer AA le moustachu.

.

* * *

.

 **14) Sooortilèges !**

 _À l'attention des élèves de premier cycle_

 _Cette semaine sera consacrée aux épreuves pratiques des Concours de Connaissances. Tout élève inscrits sur l'une des listes suivante est présentement dispensé de cours pour toute la durée des épreuves, soit du Mardi 21/04 8h au Vendredi 24/04 17h. Je rappelle que seuls les élèves ayant obtenu un or à la partie théorique peuvent concourir aux épreuves pratiques. Tout élève sélectionné mais ne souhaitant pas concourir pour la Grande Finale doit en avertir immédiatement son professeur référent. Bonne chance à tous, et que Merlin vous garde._

 _Gallios Grimaldi, officier d'État à la commission des Concours de Connaissances._

* * *

.

– Alors ? Alors ? s'impatienta Nil.

– Eh bien :

o–o "Potions : Glazkov Sertorius, Luschek Raven, Niafasen Erwin, Niafasen Karol.

o–o Runes : Brisebois Émeraude, Hastier Camille, Luschek Raven, Niafasen Erwin, Masari Orilia.

o–o Le Serpent et l'Oiseau : Appelbaum Mydian, Devaux Mathis, Glazkov Sertorius, Hastier Camille, Quidma Amara.

o–o La Force du _Fors_ : Appelbaum Mydian, Azerbas Nilüfer, Ballessaim Octavius, Luschek Raven.

o–o Les Modificateurs : Hastier Camille, Amara Quidma, Rouvier Lucie, Günter Zeitmann.", lut Erwin.

– Ouiiiii ! s'exclama la jeune fille en dansant la gigue, avant de se figer dans un demi-pas. Mais attends… Camille a eu l'or à trois épreuves !?

– Ben… faut croire.

– Oh la salo… hum. Et c'est qui, l'autre, qui a eu trois or aussi ?

– Raven Luschek.

– Connais pas.

– C'est une fille de Lonicera. Une fille aux cheveux noirs avec une tresse sur le côté, et aux yeux bleus foncés. On l'a vue une fois avec Aventino.

– Elle fait partie du Club Survie, intervint Karol. Mais elle ne vient pas à chaque fois. C'est une fille étrange, et plutôt solitaire.

– Elle est Polonaise, souligna son frère, comme si cela répondait à tout.

– Blague à part ! trancha Mathis. Je vous ferais remarquer qu'on est Dimanche, et que la première épreuve, les Potions, a lieu Mardi à 15h30. Donc je pense que deux d'entre nous ont des Potions à travailler. Et les autres aussi ont du boulot, d'ailleurs.

– Je vous propose de nous séparer, suggéra Émi. Les jumeaux vont bosser leurs potions, si possible au labo du Club. Ensuite… Eh bien c'est les Runes. Je vais essayer de convaincre Camille de bosser avec moi. Mathis et Nil, vous devriez travailler ensemble, et si possible avec Mydian. Je sais que c'est un concours, qu'on est adversaires… mais c'est à l'épreuve pratique qu'on doit faire nos preuves, ça ne nous empêche en rien de nous entraîner ensemble.

– D'accord, ça me va, accepta Mathis. Mais, et Rolls dans tout ça ?

– Je n'ai obtenu aucun Or, fit constater l'espagnol. Mais si tu veux, je peux vous aider toi et Nil pour les sortilèges. Je passe à la biblio avec Émi, et je vous déniche des nouveaux sorts sympas. Deal ?

– Deal ! acquiesça Nil.

Et les Augures se séparèrent pour la journée.

À voir la tête de certains le lendemain matin, la séance d'entraînement avait été intense. C'est en traînant les pieds que les Augures se rendirent au cours de MST. Heureusement pour eux, la prof avait prévu un cours léger à cause des concours.

– On fouette l'air avec sa baguette en direction du sort, et on prononce d'une voix ferme : _Finite Incantatem_. Une variante plus subtile existe, mais on y reviendra. Maintenant, je vais voir de quoi vous êtes capables !

Mystique Pluiedeglace ouvrit en grand le vieux coffre qui trônait devant son bureau, et des dizaines de balles en mousse s'en échappèrent. Puis elles se mirent à attaquer les élèves. Arnaud Portesort fut le premier à tenter de lancer le sort, et toucha une des balles, qui tomba inanimée au sol. Alors une douzaine de balles fusèrent vers lui et se mirent à le persécuter, au point qu'il tenta de se réfugier sous sa tablette. Jorge le regardait en ricanant, avant d'intervenir, charitable. Puis, lorsque les balles fusèrent vers lui, il leva un bouclier magique d'un revers fluide de la baguette, et les balles le percutèrent de plein fouet, avant de changer de direction.

– Belle démonstration de magie, Jorge ! cria la prof par-dessus le brouhaha. Ça mérite bien un petit Or, ça !

– Merci Madame ! gloussa le garçon, avant de se recentrer sur la bataille.

Bataille qui ne dura guère longtemps, les balles tombant les unes après les autres. La dernière fut abattue par Camille, alors qu'elle était sur le point de percuter l'arrière du crâne de Lucie Rouvier. La prof applaudit lentement, avant de reprendre sur un ton enjoué :

– Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ! Arnaud, Mathis, Erwin, Baptiste, Orilia, Marine, Aventino et Camille, vous avez bien mérité un Argent. Jorge, je confirme ton Or, bien joué pour le bouclier. Nilüfer, j'avais dit _Finite Incantatem_ , pas _Incendio_. Tu as de la chance qu'aucune balle enflammée n'a touché l'un de tes camarades. Tu peux remercier Erwin pour ça ( _Nil toisa sardoniquement l'Alsacien_ ). Karol et Émeraude… belle démonstration de tennis. Je vous donne également un Argent pour la peine ! Allez, sur ce sympathique intermède, je vous invite à ouvrir vos manuel page 127 : le Contresort Général. Lisez bien, je vous interroge ensuite !

Le reste du cours, de la journée, et même le lendemain semblèrent se dérouler comme dans un rêve, ou quelque monde parallèle. Mathis se souvint juste de s'être couché tôt Lundi, et d'avoir travaillé ses sorts toute la journée de Mardi, du moins jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux reviennent de l'épreuve de Potions avec un même sourire aux lèvres, pronostiquant lequel des deux obtiendrait la première place.

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que réviser la veille d'un examen était le meilleur moyen de tout oublier le jour même. Alors Mathis suivit son conseil, et passa la journée du Mardi, consacrée à l'épreuve de Runes en ce qui concernait les 2ème Année, avec ses camarades du Club Duel qui s'étaient réunis à l'Étage Blanc pour des passes improvisées. Comme si cela devais être écrit, Mathis se retrouva encore une fois face à Lorna. Celle-ci fit la moue en le dévisageant, avant d'opter pour la carte de l'amitié naissante.

– Bah alors, je t'attendais au dernier Bat'Show ! Et à ceux d'avant aussi, d'ailleurs… Tu ne viens plus ?

– Pas le temps, rejeta Mathis. Et pis c'est trop dur à sortir du Pavillon, faut que ça vaille vraiment le coup.

– Moi j'y arrive bien à sortir… Mais attends, tu es en train d'insinuer que je ne vaux pas le coup !?

Mathis toisa la rouquine avec amusement. Puis il décida d'ignorer la question.

– Et comment tu fais, pour sortir, d'ailleurs ?

– Disons que ça aide d'avoir une sœur Chasseuse. Et de connaître le sort de ramollissement.

– Tu sautes du toit en passant par la fenêtre de la salle secrète des Chasseurs, en conclut Mathis.

– … Comment t'es au courant pour la salle !? s'étonna sincèrement Lorna.

– Eh bien, je…

– *Hum* *hum* !

Alexiane Bautista, la duelliste de 4ème Lonicera qui jouait les arbitres du jour, se racla bruyamment la gorge, avant de jeter un regard courroucé aux deux jeunes sorciers sur l'estrade.

– Quand vous aurez fini de tailler le bout de viande, le duel pourra commencer ?

– Désolée ! mentit Lorna.

– Bien. On salue, en garde… et attaquez !

– _Ebublio_ ! lança directement Lorna.

Mathis regarda le sort arriver droit sur lui, et, comme au ralenti, s'écarta d'un mouvement fluide, le sort le frôlant avant de disparaître, absorbé par la barrière magique de l'estrade.

– _Levicorpus_ !

– _Deflecto_ ! _Stupéfix_ !

– _Protego_ ! _Accio_ Lorna ! _Repulso Maxima_!

La jeune fille fut d'abord attirée droit sur Mathis, avant d'être projetée comme un fétu de paille dans une tornade. Elle percuta de plein fouet une des large cibles de paille, qui amortit sa chute en explosant à l'impact. Après s'être assurée que Lorna était intacte, Alexiane déclara :

– Mathis Devaux, vainqueur par éjection. Combat suivant !

Mathis sauta de l'estrade, et se précipita pour aider Lorna, encore empêtrée dans la paille de la cible qui s'était brisée. Une fois debout, elle retira un brin de paille coincé dans ses cheveux, et accorda un sourire sincère à Mathis.

– Tu as acquis un sacré niveau ! Tu te rends compte que tu viens juste de battre la Championne Junior de Duel ?

– Je m'entraîne depuis un mois pour les épreuves pratiques, justifia Mathis. Je viens de passer trois jours à m'entraîner à de nouveaux sorts.

– Eh bien, bravo en tout cas. J'avais jamais vu l'association _Accio_ / _Repulso_ , c'est assez malin !

– Merci !

– J-M vainqueur par désarmement ! annonça Alexiane. Combat suivant… Mathis contre Samuel.

Jean-Michel jeta un regard amusé à Mathis en descendant de la scène, avant de lâcher avec un faux accent russe très mal imité :

– Bon chance, komrade.

Pas dupe, Mathis reporta son regard sur son adversaire. Sous ses airs d'intello un peu lunatique, Samuel Follet était un redoutable sorcier. Mathis l'avait déjà vu désarmer dix adversaires à la suite, en dix sorts. Il fallait se méfier de son œil d'aigle. Alors quand Alexiane lança le combat, Mathis réagit au quart de tour. Il se mit à croupis au moment où son adversaire jeta son sort.

– _Expelliarmus_ !

– _Tarrentallegra_ ! répliqua Mathis, encore baissé.

– _Protego Sagitta_ !

Mathis, alors qu'il se relevait, replongea au sol pour éviter le filet magique renfermant son propre sort, projeté comme un boulet de canon droit sur lui. Puis, alors que son adversaire lui laissait un micro-répit le temps qu'il se relève, Mathis eut une idée.

– _Protego Corpore_ ! _Flipendo_ !

– _Protego_. Alors comme ça, tu veux jouer les soldats en armure, hein ? se moqua Samuel.

– Ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! répliqua Mathis.

– _Translationem_ ! lança alors Samuel, en pointant Mathis d'une main, et un mannequin de bois de l'autre. Mannequin… qui échangea instantanément sa place avec le bouclier de Mathis, faisant chuter le garçon sous le poids. Alors Samuel s'approcha tranquillement, et lança en direction du bras coincé de Mathis, qui n'avait pas lâché sa baguette pour autant.

– _Expelliarmus_.

La baguette de Mathis sauta dans la main de l'Urtica, qui dégagea le mannequin d'un sort avant de rendre sa baguette à son adversaire. Alexiane annonça le vainqueur, et Mathis retourna auprès de Lorna.

– Je ne voudrais pas faire de pronostics hâtifs, mais à mon humble avis… ton trône est en danger, Princesse.

– "Humble", hein ? se moqua Lorna, sans relever le surnom. Tu voulais dire "présomptueux", peut-être ?

– Ça marche aussi, en toute franchise.

– Ravie de t'entendre le reconnaître.

Et c'est dans cette bonne ambiance que Mathis finit par rejoindre ses amis au Grand Réf, autour d'une assiette de couscous. Émi et Camille étaient en pleine discussion, et à voir la tête que faisait la métamorphomage, soulignée par ses cheveux verts, ça devait sûrement concerner l'épreuve de Runes. Mathis avait en effet remarqué que depuis quelques semaines, Émi avait tendance à perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir, et des transformations physiques incontrôlées au gré de ses émotions. Le plus amusant, c'était que son nez avait tendance à s'allonger quand elle s'énervait, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent lorsqu'elle travaillait ses Enchantements. Gabrielle Delacour était de plus en plus exigeante en cours, et Nil commençait déjà à suggérer de lui trouver un surnom à la même hauteur que "la Vélane du Chaos", insistant d'ailleurs sur le fait que ce devait être la part de sang vélane de la petite blonde qui ressortait. Émi répliquait auparavant qu'elle leur en demandait forcément plus à l'approche des examens, et que le niveau allait crescendo… mais elle se faisait de moins en moins prompte à prendre sa défense.

– Tu es sûre ? insista Émi.

– J'ai vérifié, confirma Camille en agitant son exemplaire du syllabaire Lunerousse sous le nez de son amie.

– Donc si je résume… j'ai fait plus d'erreurs que toi, donc je suis forcément derrière.

– On verra bien, estima Camille en haussant les épaules.

– Ça consistait en quoi, l'épreuve de Runes ? s'immisça Mathis.

– On avait un genre de cube en cire magique, un stylet d'écriture, et on devait piocher un papier sur lequel était écrit l'enchantement qu'on devait réaliser. Camille et moi sommes toutes les deux tombées sur une figure géométrique théorique ; elle un pentachore, et moi un tesseract.

– … Hein !?

– Le pentachore et le tesseract sont des figures géométriques théoriques de dimension 4, c'est-à-dire qu'elles évoluent au fil du temps, et elles sont respectivement issues du triangle et du carré, expliqua Camille.

– Et donc, vous deviez faire une figure qui n'existe pas, avec de la cire et des runes.

– En fait, l'énoncé sur le parchemin donnait les runes nécessaires à la formation du modèle, et une explication détaillée du cycle de mouvement de la projection, corrigea Émi. Mais de toute façon, je me suis plantée. J'ai mal calculé le facteur de projection d'une des arêtes, et en plus j'ai fait une stupide erreur de syntaxe dans une des directives.

– Et… c'est grave ? demanda Mathis, qui ne pigeait définitivement rien.

– Ben pour la première, oui, vu que j'ai un cube qui a défusionné au bout de seize cycles, faisant par la même occasion éclater ma sculpture. Et pour l'autre erreur… je ne sais pas, vu que ça a explosé. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant négligeable, ils l'ont vue avant de déclencher les runes.

– Et toi Camille ? s'enquit Karol.

– Ben quasi pareil, éclaté au bout de neuf cycles, mais pas d'erreur de directive.

– Ah, bah tu vois, Émi ! se ravit Nil. Le sien a tenu moins longtemps !

– C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, réfuta Émi.

– Ma figure était formée de faces triangles, la sienne de faces carrées. Le nombre de faces transitant par chaque arête temporelle est égal au carré du nombre de côtés de cette face. 3 au carré, ça fait 9, alors que 4 au carré, ça fait 16.

– Mais en fait… c'était des Maths, votre truc, pas des Runes ! constata Mathis.

– Et des Maths sacrément balèzes, confirma Erwin. La géométrie euclidienne de dimension quatre, ça ne rigole pas. Notre précepteur en Arithmancie l'avait mentionnée, une fois. Pour vous situer le truc, c'est du niveau Master, voire Doctorat, chez les moldus.

– Et donc, ils donnent ça à des 2ème Année, constata Mathis.

– C'était super bien expliqué ! répliqua Camille. Et on avait deux heures ! Et on nous demandait de représenter, pas de comprendre ! Heureusement, d'ailleurs…

– Et puis Mila nous avait avertis, ajouta Émi. C'est les Concours de Connaissance, pas un petit contrôle de fin de trimestre. Même si, j'avoue, le gagnant sera le moins nul d'entre nous, à défaut du meilleur. Une chance pour nous, les exams de fin d'année, voire même le B.A.N.Q.U.E.T., nous semblerons une promenade de santé à côté des Concours.

– N'empêche… c'est vachement classe comme mot, "Tesseract", souligna Mathis.

– … Va te faire foutre, bougonna Émi.

.

* * *

.

Finalement, Mercredi matin arriva à une vitesse folle, et ce fut le moment pour Mathis de faire ses preuves. L'épreuve avait lieu dans la salle d'examen de sortilèges, où il avait déjà eu l'occasion de se rendre. À l'appel de son nom, il entra dans la salle, où l'attendait le jury : Gallios Grimaldi, alias Gros Moustique, une femme blonde à l'air glaciale que Mathis n'avait jamais vue, et, à sa grande surprise, le Professeur Difidliangé. Non, après réflexion, la présence d'un enchanteur n'était pas si surprenante. Et celui-ci valait mieux que Runecorne, le vieux fou du Bourg.

– Monsieur Devaux, avez-vous compris le thème de cette épreuve ? demanda la femme en guise d'introduction.

– Je… je pense, hésita Mathis.

– Démonstration.

– _Serpensortia_ ! _Avis_ , _Oppugno_!

L'oiseau que Mathis avait fait apparaître fonça droit sur le serpent qui l'avait précédé, et les deux se mirent à se battre, sous les yeux de la juge. Puis, d'un _Finite_ , Mathis fit disparaître les deux bêtes.

– Vous avez donc estimé que la clé était le combat en lui-même ?

– Ce n'est pas exactement ça, la corrigea Mathis. J'ai estimé que la clé était le combat entre les deux êtres les plus simples à faire apparaître par magie. C'est… une allégorie d'un véritable duel.

– C'est intéressant, commenta le Professeur Difidliangé. Voyons pour la partie pratique, maintenant. Si je te demande de sortir un serpent d'un race particulière, tu saurais le faire ?

– Je pense.

– Un cobra, un crotale, et un python ?

Mathis prit une grande inspiration, puis raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette.

– _Serpensortia_ ! _Serpensortia_ ! _Serpensortia_ !

L'un après l'autre, les trois serpents demandés sortirent du bout de la baguette de Mathis, un peu surpris d'y parvenir du premier coup. Le professeur fit disparaître les trois serpents d'un seul sort informulé, avant de reprendre :

– Et maintenant, un anaconda…

– Ouuuh…, souffla Mathis en écarquillant les yeux. Je ne vous promets rien… Serpensortia !

Cependant, sa baguette ne lui fit pas défaut, et un énorme anaconda se mit à escalader le bureau, avant de se diriger d'un mouvement assuré droit sur Gros Moustique. Celui-ci émit un couinement effrayé, sous le regard amusé du prof. La jurée, pas le moins du monde amusée, fit disparaître le reptile, avant de prendre le relais.

– Et si je vous demande, disons, un Basilic ?

– C'est impossible, madame.

– Pourquoi donc !? N'est-ce pas un serpent ?

– Si, mais c'est une créature magique. Et la magie ne peut pas créer de la magie. Donc il est impossible de faire apparaître une créature magique avec un sort.

La femme ne répondit pas, et se contenta de prendre des notes d'un air pincé.

– Dernière chose. Pouvez-vous faire apparaître un oiseau de proie ?

– _Volu_ … hum, _Volucris Omnis Alae_ , prononça Mathis d'une voix moyennement assurée.

Un faucon apparut, et se percha sur le coin du bureau. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il se mit à vaciller, comme l'image d'une télévision déréglée, avant d'exploser dans une gerbe de lumière violacée.

– Merci Monsieur Devaux, conclut la femme. Vous pouvez disposer.

– M… merci à vous, répondit Mathis, avant de sortir.

Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, Mathis prit le risque de se retourner brièvement… et capta du coin de l'œil ce qui avait semblé être un clin d'œil sur le visage d'Éric Difidliangé. Alors, par réflexe, un sourire se colla sur le visage de Mathis. Il avait assuré comme une bête, sur ce thème animal !

L'après-midi était consacré à l'épreuve de la Force du _Fors_ , et les Augures au complet soutenaient moralement Nil depuis un banc du parc, ne pouvant l'accompagner dans la salle. Ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment le niveau d'Octavius, plutôt discret en cours, et ne savaient rien à propos de cette "Raven". En revanche, tous connaissaient les talents redoutables de la benjamine Appelbaum. Mydian était une concurrente très sérieuse pour Nil, malgré son _Incarcifors_ exécuté à la perfection. Lorsqu'elle sortit pour les rejoindre, cependant, elle arborait son plus beau sourire.

– Alors ? s'enquit Émi.

– Alors, ils m'ont parlé de mon écrit, et m'ont demandé de reproduire le sort que j'avais choisi pour la partie libre.

– Donc…, tenta de comprendre Jorge.

– Donc, ils m'ont demandé de faire un _Incarcifors_. Et quand ils ont vu la facilité avec laquelle je le faisais, ils m'ont demandé de recommencer plusieurs fois, avec des demandes de plus en plus complexes.

– Alors ? répété Émi.

– Alors je pense que ce sort a spécialement été inventé pour moi ! fanfaronna Nil. J'ai fait un sans-faute, et en un temps record !

– Félicitations ! s'acclamèrent toute la bande.

– Merci ! rougit-elle.

La dernière épreuve des 2ème Année, sur les Modificateurs, ne concernait que Camille. Celle-ci rejoignit les Augures vers midi, avec un air résigné.

– Ça m'écorche de le dire, soupira la grande brune, mais je crois que mes chances d'entrer dans le carrosse ont la forme d'un pentachore instable.

– C'était si dur ?

– L'épreuve, non. La concurrence, redoutable. Ils laissaient la porte ouverte pendant les épreuves. On entendait pas trop le jury, mais on entendait les candidats, et on pouvait un peu voir ce qui se passait. Günter a utilisé une formule qui comptait _six ou sept mots_ , et a fait apparaître une espèce de gnome de jardin en terre, qui clignotait de toutes les couleurs en jouant du _air guitar_. Tsssss, c'est pas loyal, ça.

– J'avoue que se faire battre par un faux gnome guitariste… ricana Mathis avec cynisme. Manquerait plus qu'il soit unijambiste…

– On t'a déjà dit que tu étais un insupportable crétin ? demanda Camille, faussement fâchée.

– Je crois que tu me l'a toi-même déjà dit une fois ou deux.

– J'avais raison, conclut alors Camille.

.

* * *

.

Ayant passé une semaine à la fois reposante par l'absence de cours et éprouvante pour les nerfs à cause des épreuves, les Augures se motivèrent pour retourner au Bat'Show. Ils décidèrent d'employer la voie de Lorna, bien qu'ils durent soudoyer Arthur pour les laisser passer, ils parvinrent à sortir du Pavillon Rouge après le couvre-feu, et se rendirent au gymnase.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois. L'ambiance était toujours aussi festive, le petit marché toujours aussi attractif… Les Augures retrouvèrent Jorge à son stand, et discutèrent du programme du soir.

– Finalement, la motion a été acceptée à la majorité, racontait Jorge. Et du coup, un module de Duel a été intégré aux évènements possibles.

– Événements ? souligna Émi.

– Bah oui, tu croyais pas qu'il y avait un match de Cognepoing toutes les semaines, si ?

– Ben…

– Ça deviendrait vite monotone, même pour les fans. Non, il y a pleins de trucs qui peuvent avoir lieu, comme des concours, des défilés, des concerts… Le Conseil vote pour les prochains évènements, et l'évènement du jour est annoncé en début de soirée.

– Et ce soir, c'est quoi ? demanda Mathis.

– Regarde, banane.

Mathis leva la tête dans la direction que Jorge pointait. Sur l'énorme tableau flottant, en lettres énormes, il était écrit : "Soirée Duel libre", suivi de : "Inscrivez-vous sur le tableau tournant, un combat aléatoire garanti pour tout inscrit". Mathis se frappa le front pour se punir d'être si aveugle. Cependant, il tint à mettre son grain de sel.

– Ils font comment, s'il y a un nombre impair d'inscrit ?

– Simple, répliqua Jorge. Le tableau ajoutera automatiquement le nom de Gideon à la liste le cas échéant.

– Pourquoi lui ?

– Parce que c'est le responsable de l'animation, évidemment.

– D'accord… Et on peut tomber sur n'importe qui ?

– Non, quand même pas ! Le tableau ne mettra jamais deux personnes ayant plus de deux classes d'écart face à face.

– Mais je peux toujours me retrouver face à un 4ème Année, du coup ?

– Dégage et va t'inscrire, tu m'énerves, répliqua Jorge en guise de réponse.

Mathis lui répondit d'un sourire sardonique, avant d'aller s'inscrire en trottinant.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, mais il est en train de griller un fusible, commenta Nil.

– Il a toujours un peu eu les fils qui se touchent… souligna Karol.

– Ouais, mais là, on frôle le court-circuit, rebondit Jorge.

– J'aurais pas dit mieux.

Comme la dernière fois, à 22h30 précise la corne de brume sonna, et les exposants remballèrent rapidement leurs stands pour libérer le terrain. Puis Célestia fit son entrée en haranguant la foule, avant de faire apparaître une estrade improvisée d'un sort. Alors les duels commencèrent. Contrairement à l'estrade de duel du Club, celle-ci ne retenait pas les sorts, et beaucoup percutèrent le dôme transparent, dont l'enchantement de désillusion fluctuait aux impacts. Cependant, quelques sorts perdus parvinrent par un malheureux hasard à passer entre les barreaux, et touchèrent des membres du public. Alors certains comme Lorna, puis Mathis quand il l'aperçut, se plaçaient à peu près derrière les duellistes, pour réceptionner les sorts qui fusaient, pendant que le reste du public se resserrait sur les parties latérales des gradins, l'arrière des buts de Cognepoing étant jugé zone dangereuse.

Enfin, le tableau finit par tirer le nom de Mathis, qui se retrouva face à Damien Rohr, l'ami de Lorna et Eefie. Le grand blond grassouillet à l'air débonnaire sourit de toutes ses dents, et quand le début du duel fut annoncé, il se mit à mitrailler.

– _Expelliarmus_ ! _Glisseo_ ! _Engorgio Cranius_ ! _Incarcerem_ !

Mathis, désarmé, ligoté au sol, et avec une tête ayant doublé de volume, jeta ce qu'il voulait être un regard étonné à Damien. Il semblait tellement gentil, tellement… lent. Et il venait juste de le détruire en deux secondes chrono. Pour une surprise, c'en était un sacrée grosse.

Après sa défaite, Mathis laissa Lorna à son amusement, et retourna s'asseoir avec ses amis. Après avoir assisté à quelques combats définitivement plus longs que le sien, dont un particulièrement explosif opposant deux Chasseuses Magi, Calypso Quidma et Ulmys Malétrix (Ulmys repartit avec la moitié de ses cheveux réduits en cendre, c'était le risque quand on affrontait la Championne Senior de Duel), les Augures purent se lâcher sur la musique d'un duo de joueurs de percussions, qui avait pour ainsi dire des dizaines de mains, usant de magie pour contrôler toute une flopée de baguettes de batteurs. La musique était tribale, rythmée, et fortement motivante pour danser. Mathis apprit de Jorge qu'il s'agissait de frères jumeaux en Chasse Enchant'Art, Luka et Gustav Eisenhoff. La ressemblance n'était pas frappante, Luka ayant les cheveux courts et un bouc taillé, alors que Gustav avait les cheveux frisés aux épaules et le menton imberbe.

Puis la soirée toucha à sa fin, et les Augures rentrèrent discrètement à leur Pavillon respectif. Avant de dormir, Mathis tenait à s'exprimer.

– C'était une super soirée, hein ?

– Oui, on s'est bien amusé, confirma Erwin.

– Hé !

– Oui ?

– Je suis désolé, de m'être comporté comme un con, s'excusa Mathis.

– Pas de mal.

– Et j'espère qu'on pourra aller au Bat'Show un peu plus souvent, maintenant.

– Moi aussi.

– Bonne nuit.

– Bonne nuit, Mathis.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, après une grasse mat' arrachée difficilement à l'enchantement-réveil, les Augures passèrent la journée à comater à la bibliothèque, avant de se faire virer par Abraxar Lampion qui ne supportait pas qu'on somnole dans son antre.

Alors que les augures se promenaient dans les vastes jardins afin de prendre l'air, Karol aperçut une lueur étrange qui filait vers eux.

– C'est un patronus, sûrement un élève qui s'entraîne, constata Erwin, avant de recommencer à marcher, suivi de ses amis.

Mais Nil resta sur place, fixant le patronus qui filait droit sur eux en fronçant les sourcils. Puis soudain, elle eu un éclair, et s'exclama :

– Attendez ! C'est un coyote ! C'est l'animagus d'Ahmet !

Les amis revinrent alors l'attendre avec Nil. Le patronus s'arrêta devant la bande, fixant Nil sans même voir les autres, et délivra son message avec la voix un peu angoissée d'Ahmet.

– Haydar et Tarkan se sont évadés d'Isis la Grande. D'après Bora, Haydar n'arrêtait pas de parler de rejoindre les Sorciers Musulmans. Maman est devenue folle, elle veut aller les chercher. Papa fait tout pour la retenir. Je fonce en Égypte récupérer Bora, c'est trop dangereux de l'y laisser seul. Je tenais à te prévenir pour ne pas que tu l'apprennes autrement, mais surtout, ne fais rien de stupide ! Reste bien à Beauxbâtons, je viens te voir dès que je suis rentré. Je pense de toute façon que les parents ne laisseront pas Bora y retourner, il devra finir sa scolarité avec toi. Je répète, ne fais rien de stupide. Je t'aime, Nil.

Mathis tourna la tête vers Nil. La jeune turque était livide. Plus pâle encore que Karol, qui était pourtant d'un blancheur maladive. Puis, d'un coup, Nil se mit à courir comme une dératée. Ses amis la poursuivirent en l'appelant à grands cris, jusqu'à l'appentis du tunnel. Mathis comprit, et sortit sa baguette. Nil était en train de prendre une pleine poignée de jeton de transport, et Mathis jeta un puissant Flipendo sur la main de Nil, encore plongée dans le bol. Des jetons volèrent partout dans la pièce, et Nil se jeta au sol, essayant d'attraper un jeton dans la couche de poussière et de terre qui maculait le sol. Mathis se jeta sur elle alors qu'elle se relevait, un jeton à la main, se précipitant vers le tunnel.

– Nil ! NIL ! Tu ne peux pas quitter l'Académie !

– MAIS TU COMPRENDS PAS ! hurlait la jeune fille, en pleurs. ILS ONT BESOIN DE MOI !

– Et tu vas faire quoi, hein ? Tu vas aller où ? Réflechis, tête d'enclume !

– Je dois… je sais pas ! Je dois… retrouver mes parents ! LÂCHE-MOI !

– Ahmet t'as dit de rester à l'abri ici ! Il a dit qu'il viendrait te voir !

– NON ! IL VA SE FAIRE TUER, LÀ-BAS !

– Mais non, ne t'en fais pas ! tenta de la réconforter Mathis. Calme-toi, Nilüfer, tu ne peux rien faire. Ici aussi, c'est dangereux, dehors. Azazel court toujours. Pense à tes parents, pense à ce qu'ils deviendraient s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à toi aussi !

Nil s'effondra alors au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Mathis la berçait doucement dans ses bras, et fit signe à Émi de les rejoindre. La jeune métamorphomage, dont les cheveux avaient viré au blanc de peur, les força à redevenir violets avant de rejoindre son amie, puis la prit dans ses bras à son tour. Mathis tenta alors de s'écarter doucement, mais Nil le retint d'un geste saccadé. Ils restèrent prostrés là, sous le regard figé des jumeaux ErKA et de Jorge, jusqu'à ce qu'une fois retentisse au niveau de la porte.

– Par Merlin ! s'horrifia Mystique Pluiedeglace. Quel est donc de foutoir !? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Puis, baissant la tête vers Nil, elle aperçut les dizaines de jetons répandus au sol, dont celui que Nil n'avait pas lâché.

– Sortez de là, immédiatement, gronda la prof. Ça sera quatre heures de retenue chacun, pour dégradation du matériel de l'école.

Puis, lorsqu'Émi et Mathis, penauds, s'aidèrent mutuellement à relever Nil, Mystique sembla enfin prendre conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Que s'est-il passé ? questionna-t-elle.

– Mieux vaut éviter d'en parler devant elle, soupira Mathis.

Mais Nil tint à répondre.

– M… mes frères sont p… partis chez les S…Sorciers Musulmans, parvint-elle à prononcer entre ses sanglots.

– Oh, lâcha la prof, ne trouvant rien de mieux à répondre. Eh bien, euh… ça n'était pas une raison pour saccager l'appentis. La retenue est maintenue. Allez vous reposer, jeune fille, je veillerai à ce que Le Sondeur vous fournisse un repas au Pavillon Rouge.

Puis, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus d'élèves dans l'appentis, et que les Augures se dirigeaient bien vers ledit Pavillon, Mystique rentra au château. De loin, Mathis la regarda s'éloigner. Cette prof était vraiment tordue. Mathis la soupçonna de mettre des laxatifs dans les bonbons qu'elle distribuait à Halloween afin d'apprendre aux élèves à être moins gourmands, ou quelque chose dans ce goût. Et c'est lui qu'on traitait de cinglé…

Quelques jours plus tard, Les Augures eurent l'occasion de rencontrer Ahmet et Bora Azerbas, respectivement frère aîné et frère cadet de la famille Azerbas. Ahmet était un jeune homme assez grand et filiforme, qui arborait la traditionnelle _bıyık_ ("moustache" en turc). Il portait un débardeur moldu, qui laissait apparaître ses nombreux tatouages runiques, dont certains semblaient s'effacer d'eux même. Bora, lui, était un garçon un peu rondouillard, plus petit que l'asperge Nilüfer malgré ses trois ans de plus, qui portait du khôl aux yeux. Alors que ce dernier semblait profondément mal-à-l'aise à l'Académie, Ahmet vagabondait çà et là, saluant de nombreux élèves. Il alla même faire la bise à Attorney, plaisantant avec elle sous le regard étonné des 1ère Année qui avaient cours avec elle. Juliette jeta un regard interrogatif à Mathis, qui lui signifia par quelques gestes qu'il était le frère de Nil.

Finalement, Ahmet emmena Bora dans le bureau de la directrice, pendant que les Augures attendaient assis sur les marches de l'escalier central. Erwin, à sa nouvelle habitude, discutait avec le tableau de St Renaud.

– Et comment va ce vieux Zoffeheim ? demandait St Renaud. Quand je me rend dans mon tableau du Grand Palais Castle, j'espère toujours l'y retrouver, pour partager une bonne bouteille de Bourbon.

– Il est encore en vie, Monsieur. Et plutôt en bonne santé.

– Oh, par ma barbe, et ça lui fait combien d'année ?

– Il fêtera ses 143 ans en Juillet.

– Hé bien ! En tout cas, j'espère qu'il aura la présence d'esprit de se faire peindre avec une bonne bouteille de Bourbon, à sa mort. Je l'imagine mal passer l'éternité à regarder les autres boire sans pouvoir faire de même.

– Je croyais que les tableaux n'avaient pas besoin de boire ?

– Ah ah, jeune homme, il n'est pas question de besoin, mais d'envie. J'ai moi-même été peint avec ce cruchon… qui renferme un infâme picrate bon à teindre les cuirs, si vous voulez mon avis. Heureusement que ma fille a eu, pour une fois, la bonne idée de vendre un de mes tableaux à votre famille, qui s'avère posséder un tableau d'orgie.

– Monsieur ! s'indigna Erwin, en rougissant.

– Hé, alors ! Je suis mort, pas moine !

– Ça devient gênant, là…

– Ça tombe bien, s'immisça Mathis. Ils reviennent.

– Ah, eh bien il va me falloir vous dire au revoir, Maître Godefroy, salua Erwin en s'inclinant.

– Bonne journée à vous, jeune Castle.

– Niafasen, corrigea mécaniquement Erwin. Merci.

Les Augures se réunirent en bas des marches, et les deux frères les rejoignirent. Nil, ne tenant plus, explosa :

– Bon alors !? On peut savoir ?

– Bora a été transféré ici. Par souci d'urgence éducative, Bora pourra assister au cours sans uniforme scolaire, qu'il devra cependant se fournir dès les vacances.

– J'ai juste le foulard, indiqua Bora en agitant le bout de tissu encore blanc.

– Nous allons nous rendre à la Salle du Sondeur, pour qu'il soit proprement réparti.

– C'est génial ! s'exclama Nil en se jetant dans les bras de Bora. Alors, des pronostics pour ton Ordre ?

– Euh, je ne sais pas trop, hésita Bora. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris le principe.

– En tout cas, nota Ahmet, Papa et moi avons tous deux été à Lonicera, et toi t'es à Aloysia. Et comme tu es comme Maman et moi comme Papa…

– Ouais, mais Bora a le même sale caractère qu'Oncle Aziz, constata Nil. Il pourrait tout aussi bien finir à Urtica.

– Donc même vous, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée, ricana Bora. Eh ben, ça promet !

…

– Bon, tu rentres là-dedans, et tu suis les instructions.

– J'ai compris, _eşek_ , râla Bora en entrant dans la cabine de bois.

Il y passa un temps qui sembla désespérément long à sa petite sœur, avant de ressortir avec un foulard jaune.

– Alors comme ça, tu es un Urtica, constata Nil. Je savais bien que tu avais des airs d'Oncle Aziz.

– Maintenant que je suis officiellement élève ici, je vais pouvoir de rendre la vie infernale, alors me cherche pas, menaça Bora.

Nil arbora son fameux sourire carnassier de chat ayant croqué le canari.

– Tu oublies que tu es à Urtica. Si tu bronches, _je_ demande à Gideon Appelbaum de te rendre la vie impossible.

– Renonce, intervint Ahmet. Je le connais. Déjà en 6ème Année, je ne l'aurais pas taquiné. Alors maintenant qu'il est en 8ème Année… quel filière ?

– Runesort, indiqua Jorge.

– Bora, tu as sérieusement intérêt à te tenir à carreau.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il me fasse que mes frères ne m'ont pas déjà fait subir ? grimaça Bora, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

– Il a piégé l'ensemble des profs derrière une simple porte en bois pendant un bon quart d'heure, en la scellant avec de la Magie Rouge et des runes.

– Tu vois, conclut Ahmet. Si ta sœur te le met sur le dos, et nous savons tous les deux qu'elle ne bluffe pas, c'est toi qui vivra l'enfer.

– Et Gideon ne dort jamais, l'acheva Jorge.

.

* * *

.  
Et dans le prochain chapitre… de la magie encore plus bizarre, encore moins recommandée, encore plus drôle !

 _Paix et tartines de rillettes, NEXT !_


	15. Pour que les choses avancent

Salut, mes hybrides fictiocéphales à réaction ! Avant toute chose, à la suggestion d'un reviewer, je vais faire quelque chose que j'avais vaguement tenté à une période que les moins de 20'000 ans ne peuvent pas connaître : un rapide résumé du chapitre précédent.

 _Previously, in Zeidra's Entre les Mondes :_ _Des sortilèges dans tous les sens ! La plupart des Augures sont sélectionnés pour le second tour des Concours de Connaissances, et passent donc les épreuves pratiques. Et pour fêter ça, Mathis retrouve Lorna pour un tournoi de duel organisé par les membres du Club. Les épreuves passées, les Augures décident de retourner au Bat'Show, et c'est encore un tournoi de duel qui les attend ! Mathis se retrouve face à Damien Rohr, et se prend la défaite la plus rapide de sa vie ! Et là, c'est le drame, les deux frères de Nil qui était à Isis la Grande ont été kidnappés par les Sorciers Musulmans ! Voilà ce qui s'est passé dans… ELM !_

À bien sûr lire très vite, avec la voix de Kurt Hummel de Glee. Oui oui, je suis sérieux. Et c'est historique, c'est la première fois que j'appelle ma fic ELM.

.

Allez, on enchaîne sur les réponses aux nombreuses reviews ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir d'avoir autant de retour d'un coup ! Continuez comme ça, les potes !

Salut **Suwan31** ! Je suis honoré ! Tout d'abord, merci pour tes contributions sur le wiki. Je ne peux que t'encourager à continuer, ha ha !  
Alors, non, ça n'a jamais été explicitement dit, parce qu'en l'occurence, je profite du tome 3 pour me concentrer sur les clubs, et les options qui font leur apparition. Mais sinon en gro, ils font régulièrement des matchs, et celui ou celle qui a le plus de victoire sur l'année est sacré champion, et le reste toute l'année suivante (sauf si le champion passe en Senior ou quitte l'école/le club, c'est alors le second qui prend le titre, et ainsi de suite… c'est ce qui est arrivé quand Eefie est passée en 5ème Année, Lorna était seconde). Et battre le champion en duel rapporte le double de points.  
Pas bête, je ne suis aucun sport alors ça ne m'étais jamais venu à l'esprit. Je vais penser à te glisser ça quelque part avant la finale de cette année.  
Je comprend. Le problème avec ce site, c'est que soit on fait un modèle, soit on fait une page (on ne peut pas cacher un truc par exemple). Donc quand t'essaie d'intégrer un modèle qui n'en est pas un… bah ça fait rien. C'est encore pire avec les modèles de pages, qu'il faut copier-coller et non intégrer…

Hey, **LeFouDesLivres** ! Je répond toujours, mais… si ça te donne envie de reviewer, je m'appliquerai encore plus pour te répondre correctement !  
Serait-ce la Fontaine Flamel ? Si tu entends son clapotis, c'est que tu es trop près, fais gaffe à pas te faire choper ! D'ailleurs, cette fameuse fontaine, j'en parle pas plus tard qu'incessamment sous peu !  
À tes ordres, chef ! Le résumé te plaît ? Soit franc, je peux toujours faire mieux la prochaine fois !

Mais… mais… bienvenue **Pandelfique** ! Encore une nouvelle lecteuse, je suis tout emoustheureux comme un hamster !  
Ça fait trop trop plaisir ! Grave. Je suis choqué. Bon, ça va, t'as pas dit Le Parfum ! Je l'ai déjà dit à Ywëna, je suis fan de Renouveau, mais Le Parfum c'est la vie, c'est l'apogée de la fanfiction !  
Thomas est mon moldu préféré ! Enfin, il n'y en a pas cinquante dans ma fic, mais… il surpasse pas mal de sorciers ! Mine de rien, il est 22ème de mon TOP 25 de mes persos préférés, et c'est pas rien considérant que ce top inclue des personnages qui n'existent même pas encore.  
Tout le monde te fais rire ? C'est narmol. Non, franchement. Hé, ma fic n'est pas en Comédie/Drame pour rien, uh uh uh ! Ce qui me fait penser que si la comédie fonctionne… fais gaffe au drame !  
Haaaaa, Juliette… elle, elle est 13ème, dans mon top. Et oui, c'est totalement une Serpentarde. Elle vendrait tes parents pour la moindre once d'information. Oui oui, _tes_ parents, pas les siens. Faut pas déconner, non plus !  
En effet, et même plus. Alors voilà le plan : 8 tomes pour Entre les Mondes. 1 spin-off en cours sur les écoles du Monde, et au moins un autre vaguement prévu, qui se passerait en Allemagne en 1944-1945, sous la fin du régime de Grindy. Et si après tout ça je suis encore vivant et motivé, on pourra peut-être envisager trois tomes de plus sur la Licence Magique de Mathis à Chevalier-Lys. Pour l'échelle… ça fait grossièrement un an et demi que j'ai commencé, et j'en suis au début du tome 3. Sachant que plus on avance, plus j'ai facile à écrire. Et promis, si je finis le tome 3 avant d'avoir fini de publier le tome 2 (ça risque d'être chaud là), je passe à un chapitre par sais ce que la Team Rocket fait aussi ? Elle revient à chaque épisode ! Alors je compte sur toi !

Re, _lecteur sans nom_ (je suppose que c'est le même **Guest** que l'autre fois ?). À chacun sa méthode, tant que ça marche ! Moi je ne peut pas infirmer ce que sa mère dit, puisque je n'ai fait que reprendre ce que la mienne a toujours dit, et que j'ai expérimenté à de nombreuses reprises. Et puis ça s'appuie sur les études scientifiques sérieuses, et c'est logique : si tu révises quelques temps avant, et que tu relis le jour même, tu réveilles ta mémoire à long terme. Alors que si tu révise la veille, ça sera partiellement effacé lors du tri de la mémoire à court terme, et tu ne peux pas contrôler quoi. Après, je dis ça, mais j'ai une mémoire quasi-éidétique : dès que j'ai retenu un truc, je ne l'oublie jamais. Je me rappelle précisément de trucs que j'ai vécu à 2-3 ans… Et sincèrement, c'est très chiant (comment pardonner à quelqu'un alors que tu revis ce qu'il/elle t'a fait comme si c'était arrivé la veille, même des années plus tard ? mémoire de merde !) BRÈFLE DÉSOLÉ pour cet écart !  
Ah ah, les Runes ! J'ai cherché ce qu'il y avait de pire que les Runes. Et la géométrie de dimension 4 m'a sauté aux yeux ! Je suis plutôt matheux (en licence de maths-info, c'est mieux quoi), mais alors la géométrie et la trigonométrie… BEUARK !

À ton tour, **DreamerInTheSky** ! Tiens, un pseudo que j'ai eu l'occasion de lire de nombreuses fois, mais pas ici ! Comment vas, cher collègue ?  
Je te retournerais bien la pareil, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai honte ! Promis, demain je me met à jour sur ta fic !  
Mais du coup, toi aussi, tu est une nouvelle revieweuse ! Bienvenue ! Et merci pour tous ces beaux compliments ! Oui, j'ai carrément une imagination visuelle ! D'ailleurs quand j'ai fait cinéma au lycée, j'étais le monteur attitré, parce que j'avais déjà le résultat final en tête avant même de commencer ! Remarque, je tenterais pas ma chance sur un long-métrage… quoique je le fais déjà avec ma fic, je sais déjà ce qui se passe dans chacun des 8 tomes… si seulement l'écriture venait aussi facilement, j'aurais déjà fini !  
C'est cela, oui. Même si "officiellement", Mathis est le personnage principal, en réalité, c'est les Augures qui le sont. Oui, qui sont LE personnage principal. Le truc, c'est qu'au fil du temps, les Augures changent, et que Mathis est à une exception près le seul point fixe (et l'exception n'est pas celle que tu crois !).  
Jorge, justement, est vraiment LE personnage à suivre du tome 3, tout comme Camille est celle du tome 2.  
Justement, en faisant les pages des cours sur le wiki, je me suis rendu compte de toute la pratique qu'ils avaient fait en Potions, comparé à Poudlard ! Mais en fait, on dirait que Poudlard fait de la concurrence à Pendragon, en formant des futurs chercheurs, alors que Beauxbâtons s'oriente plus sur la pratique, laissant la recherche à Chevalier-Lys. Et à la PSAF. On n'oublie pas la PSAF. Du coup, c'est clair qu'à âge égal (en plus en comptant qu'ils rentrent un an plus tôt à BeauX), les Augures mettent la pâté aux Rôdeurs. OK peut-être pas en combat à mains nues, surtout que ces petits tricheurs font de la magie élémentaire. Mais en duel magique, la victoire des bleus est assurée, je pense même que seuls des élèves de Durmstrang ou de Readviper peuvent vaincre les champions de duel Senior (ou les membres du Cercle Wiccan, si tu vois ce que je veux dire).  
Je te fais confiance pour la France, je sais que tu vas jouer ça à la perfection ! Et en plus, comme ça se passe à un moment que je n'ai pas encore écrit, je pourrai même y faire un petit clin d'oeil !  
En espérant te recroiser ici rapidement !

Helloooow **Sengetsu** , juste à temps ! J'ai reçu ta review alors que j'étais en train de corriger pour poster !  
Sincèrement ? non. Aucune. Pour deux raisons : 1) Il a presque trois ans d'entraînement au duel, alors que Mathis n'en a même pas un, et 2) Ses amies Eefie et Lorna sont respectivement l'ancienne et l'actuelle championne de duel, ce qui n'est pas négligeable pour s'entraîner entre amis.  
Oui, c'est ce qui s'est passé officiellement. Et leurs parents sont partis à leur recherche. Si je ne m'abuses, les prochaines nouvelles, c'est l'intro du tome 3. Le tome 2 compte 19 chapitre + la conclusion, donc… je la poste dans dix semaines. Pour le moment, Bora va se poser, essayer de s'intégrer. Après, je dis , t'as fait exprès de poster ta review maintenant pour être sûre de ne pas trop avoir à attendre avant d'avoir la suite, hé hé !

.

Wow, je me suis surpassé, pour les réponses, là ! Mais j'y peux rien, vous vous êtes surpassés avant, c'est le moins que je pouvais faire ! Allez, maintenant on embraye sur le chapitre 15 qui porte bien son nom, puisque là, on met les grands plats dans les petits, et on tasse à coup de talon pour que ça rentre. Oui, vous avez bien compris, nos petits enquêteurs vont faire du forcing bien senti (ça sent le roussi, non ?). Et on rencontre deux membres de deux familles au même endroit ! Lisez vite ce chapitre, car leurs fiches vont rapidement arriver sur le wiki, avec leur photo et des infos exclusives ! D'ailleurs en parlant d'info exclusive, étant donné que j'ai fini le tome 2, j'annonce officiellement le titre du tome 3 : « L'Ange Déchu ». Je sens que ça va spéculer sévère, surtout après les révélations de ce chapitre !

.

* * *

.

 **15) Pour que les choses avancent**

Aujourd'hui, en ce Samedi 1er Avril, c'était le jour de tous les possibles. Suite aux évènements qui agitaient la Prévôté, et en écho aux évènements de l'an passé, la plupart des professeurs avaient choisi de rester à l'Académie, à la fois pour participer aux réjouissances, et pour prévenir tout débordement. Pour Florine Brindargent, la décision d'Olympe d'interdire l'ensorcellement des autres élèves avait été une bénédiction. En ce moment, elle était allongée sur un transat qu'elle avait fait apparaître dans la pelouse du parc avant, afin de surveiller la Fontaine Flamel. Non loin de là, un groupe d'élève jouaient à une parodie de baseball à l'aide d'un cognard dérobé dans les locaux du gymnase, et la directrice-adjointe craignait un peu pour ladite fontaine. Elle se prit à la détailler, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent lorsqu'elle était élève.

La Fontaine Flamel consistait en un large bassin plutôt bas, au centre duquel trônait une énorme sculpture. Celle-ci représentait une amphore à la mode grecque, avec des bas-reliefs représentant une scène de guerre. Quatre des chevaux semblait surgir de cette scène, leur moitié avant sculptée à l'échelle, tandis que l'autre moitié était simplement gravée à la surface de l'amphore. Au sommet de celle-ci trônait une large fleur à huit pétales pointus, que Florine n'avait jamais sur identifier, et desdits pétales s'écoulait l'eau qui emplissait le bassin. Cette eau avait la particularité de luire très légèrement, d'une teinte cyan à peine perceptible, sinon dans la nuit la plus totale. D'ailleurs, était-ce vraiment de l'eau ?

Florine se souvint de ce fameux jour de 1991. Avant son cours d'Arithmancie, c'était encore un massif de fleur qui ornait le croisement des chemins gravelés à l'avant du château. Après, la fontaine était là, tout simplement. Le soir, la directrice avait fait un discours rapide pour remercier le couple Flamel de ce joli cadeau, et avait fermement interdit tout élève de s'en approcher à moins de trois mètres. Depuis, l'interdiction était restée, et même si la plupart des élèves ne respectaient pas le périmètre imposé, aucun n'avait ne serait-ce que poser la main sur le rebord du bassin. La fontaine restait un grand mystère pour la plupart.

.

* * *

.

– Cours ! Mais cours, bordel ! s'écria Mathis.

– Je fais ce que je peux, haleta Erwin. Je ne suis pas un grand sportif, moi !

– Je te jure que si on perd la course à cause de toi, je te torture à mort avec des _Rictusempra_ !

– On ne peut pas en mourir !

– Dommage pour toi, l'éternité risque d'être longue, alors !

Cependant, Erwin, décida d'accélérer un peu, malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade. Les Augures participaient à une course d'orientation organisée par Célestia Attorney. Le but était de retrouver un objet en suivant des indices disséminés dans l'ensemble du domaine. Pour gagner du temps sur les indices, Mathis avait choisi Erwin comme binôme, le génie de la bande. Sauf qu'Erwin était également le moins sportif, et un piètre coureur. Le temps gagné à comprendre les indices était largement compensé par celui perdu à l'attendre. Mathis y avait une quinzaine de binômes qui participaient. Le binôme vainqueur remportait une fiole de potion Sans-sommeil. Les deux suivants ne remportaient rien. Quant à tous les autres, ils avaient un gage, et devaient avaler, au choix : un petit sachet entier de dragées surprises, ou une potion non étiquetée préparée par Attorney. Dans les deux cas, on pouvait tomber sur n'importe quoi, et le risque n'était pas négligeable pour Mathis.

Malheureusement pour lui, ils finirent sixième, et furent donc les troisièmes à choisir un gage. Tous deux choisirent une potion, espérant que la prof n'ait pas décidé d'empoisonner un élève aujourd'hui. Erwin but la sienne en premier, et vira instantanément au vert. Mathis le soupçonna fortement d'avoir reconnu la potion. C'était injuste.

Il jugea sa petite fiole remplie d'un liquide mauve, et la déboucha. Une odeur de pied s'en dégagea. Mathis fronça les sourcils, et avala le contenu de la fiole cul-sec. Au début, il ne ressentit rien, sinon le goût affreux de la potion sur sa langue. Puis sa peau se mit à virer au bleu-gris, et se recouvrit d'écailles. Mathis paniqua… et darda une langue de plus d'un mètre de long, qui renversa une fiole au passage.

– Par Hécate, qu'est-ssssse qui m'arrive !? Sssss'il vous plaît, un miroir !

Charitable, Attorney en fit apparaître un grand devant lui. Mathis put alors se voir de plein pied. Il ressemblait à un étrange mélange entre un homme et un lézard bleu, avec de gros yeux globuleux jaunes, et une longue langue qui fouettais l'air à chaque fois qu'il respirait.

– Putain je resssssemble à un draconien ! couina Mathis.

– Un… un quoi ? demanda Erwin entre deux hoquets de rire.

– Un draconien. Une bessssstiole dans les livres que mon frère lit. Sssss'est affreux !

– Je te le fais pas dire, se moqua son ami, pas compatissant pour une noise.

Heureusement pour Mathis, l'effet de la potion ne dura qu'un quart d'heure, et il put quitter les toilettes dans lesquels il se cachait pour rejoindre ses amis, qui l'attendait au QG de Lucian. Il y retrouva les Augures et la Légion au complet, mais aussi quelques autres personnes, dont…

– Salut Cytra.

– Salut Mathis, sourit la jeune fille.

Mathis la détailla du regard. Elle était maigre comme un clou, et ses cheveux ternes étaient un peu en bataille, mais elle était moins ravagée par le chagrin que Mila l'avait décrite quelques mois auparavant.

– Il paraît que c'est toi qui m'as fait venir ? continua-t-elle.

– En effet ! confirma Mathis. Je suis content que tu ais accepté.

– Si ça peut permettre d'arrêter ce monstre, je suis prête à tout.

– Je ne t'en demande pas tant ! Alors, tout est prêt pour le rituel ?

– Je me suis entraîné mentalement à prononcer la formule, indiqua Émi en sortant le carnet d'Angela de sa poche.

– Grâce à Maître Sindari, j'ai pu identifier la voie astrale qu'il nous fallait, indiqua Triora. Et il m'a prêté _ça_ , ajouta-t-elle en agitant un bâton runique en roche indigo. Un canaliseur eldrique.

– Bien bien bien. Alors, Voilà ce qu'on va faire : Cytra, tu te mets en face de Triora. Voilà, comme ça. Émi, tu te mets debout là, en bout de table, et t'ouvres le carnet sur la table, de manière à ce que tu puisses lire, et que Cytra puisse le toucher.

– Alors, si j'ai bien compris, c'est quand je prononce cette phrase que tu dois toucher le cercle de runes à côté, expliqua Émi en montrant une ligne vers le début de la page couverte de symboles biscornus. Tu arrives à lire ?

– Oui, je connais ces runes, acquiesça Cytra. Donc, dès que tu prononces cette phrase, je pose ma main sur le cercle de runes sur la page à côté, et je la garde jusqu'à la fin ?

– Voilà ! confirma Mathis. Émi s'occupe de la formule. Toi, Cytra, tu poses ta main sur le glyphe composé au bon moment, et pendant tout le processus, tu penses très fort au visage de l'homme. J'espère que le fait qu'il était à demi masqué ne faussera pas le rituel… Et enfin, Triora…

– Je tiens l'autre main de Cytra, et je fais passer l'enchantement dans la bonne voie astrale via le canaliseur eldrique.

– Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en train d'organiser un rituel de magie noire au cœur d'une école de sorcellerie bourrée de profs à l'affût ? lâcha Gideon, l'air de rien.

– Dit le mec qui se sert d'un sceau de Heimling pour couvrir les conneries de son cousin, répliqua Mila, qui était là pour veiller sur sa sœur.

– Touché.

– On peut commencer ? demanda Mathis.

Les trois filles acquiescèrent. Émi se mit à lire la formule. C'était effrayant, comme les runes prononcées à voix haute semblaient marteler la réalité. Lorsqu'elle prononça la phrase clé, et que Cytra posa sa main sur le glyphe de déclenchement, il y eu comme une onde de choc qui fit trembler les murs.

– Pour la discrétion, on repassera, commenta Gideon.

Puis Émi reprit la prononciation de la formule. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans la formule, des étranges filaments noirs semblaient courir sous la peau du bras de Cytra. Puis ces filaments, qui devaient être des coulées d'encre, se mirent à tracer des runes. Rapidement son bras, puis le bas de son visage, son cou, et enfin son autre bras se recouvrèrent de runes, jusqu'à atteindre la main que Triora tenait. Lorsqu'Émi prononça le dernier mot, les runes se mirent à luire d'une écœurante lueur violacée, puis le canaliseur eldrique se mit à son tour à luire. Enfin, dans un intense flash de lumière qui aveugla tout le monde, le bâtonnet s'éteignit. Enfin, les runes qui recouvraient Cytra s'éteignirent, et disparurent presque, laissant des traces rouges un peu gonflés, comme des brûlures au premier degré, là où les runes étaient apparues. Elle se gratta le bras, et sursauta de douleur.

– Attends, je vais soigner ça, s'écria Mila en sortant sa baguette.

– Ça ne sert à rien, intervint Gideon d'une voix posée. Ce sont des blessures causées par de la Magie Noire. Ça ne partira pas comme ça.

– Humph…

– Et maintenant ? demanda Cytra.

– D'après les explications du carnet, dès que le charme localisateur aura retrouvé Azazel, Triora aura une vision. D'ailleurs, Triora, je vais te laisser mon vieux miroir à Double-sens. Je vais rentrer dès ce soir.

– Oh, fit Émi, déçue. Je croyais qu'on allait passer nos vacances ensembles !

– Je suis désolé, s'excusa sincèrement Mathis. Mais le sort ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques jours à fonctionner, et je dois être à l'extérieur de l'Académie à ce moment.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Parce qu'une fois que je saurai, je vais rencontrer Le BasK en personne, et je l'avertirai.

– En personne !? s'étonna Erwin. Mais, je croyais que tu lui avais fait croire que tu étais… adulte. Il risque d'avoir un choc, je pense. Voire ne pas te croire du tout.

– J'ai menti par omission, corrigea Mathis. Je n'ai jamais affirmé que je ne fusse pas un élève de l'Académie. Et d'après les lettres qu'on a échangées, il est loin d'être stupide. Je lui livre Azazel sur un plateau, il ne peut pas refuser.

À ce moment, on frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur Olivier Fauchet.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'enquit-il. J'ai entendu comme une explosion, tout à l'heure. Et quand je suis passé dans le parc peu de temps après, j'ai vu un flash.

– On s'entraîne à quelques sorts, mentit Mathis.

– Ah, je vois. Eh bien, faites attention à ne rien abîmer ici, et que je ne vous prenne pas à jeter un sort à un autre élève.

– Oui Monsieur !

Après l'incident, les Augures quittèrent le QG, pour prendre l'air. Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans les jardins, qui baignait dans le parfum des milliers de fleurs printanières. Grâce au regard décidément acéré de Karol, ils purent éviter un marais portable jeté dans une des allées, et décidèrent de retourner dans le château après avoir évité un énième essaim d'insectes de papiers qui harcelaient les élèves un peu partout dehors.

Cependant, dans le château, l'ambiance n'était pas plus calme. La bibliothèque avait été fermée, de même que la plupart des salles de cours. L'Étage Blanc, seul endroit où l'interdiction de jeter des sorts aux autres n'était pas effective, était clairement classé en zone dangereuse. De plus, la plupart des couloirs étaient piégés, et quelqu'un avait enchanté certains escaliers, qui faisaient office d'escalators montants. Pour monter, c'était plutôt pratique. En revanche pour descendre… l'escalier accélérait tout seul afin de tourner à la même vitesse que le plus rapide qui essayait de descendre, bloquant ainsi tout le monde en haut. La seule solution était de descendre chacun son tour l'escalier à l'envers, qui pensait alors qu'on montait, et stabilisait sa vitesse. Alors les Augures décidèrent de rester au rez-de-chaussée, et d'aller assister au Roller Derby organisé par le Trio de Choc. Le Roller Derby, c'était ce sport moldu exclusivement féminin, où des équipes de filles en rollers tournaient à toute vitesse sur un circuit, et où presque tous les coups étaient permis. Au moment où les Augures arrivaient, Attorney et une Chasseuse étaient en train de propulser Gabrielle Delacour droit sur une autre élève. Elle la percuta de plein fouet, l'éjectant au sol, avant de continuer son parcours en manquant de lui rouler sur les doigts.

.

* * *

.

Le soir même, après avoir fêté l'anniversaire d'Émi autour d'un gâteau improvisé composé de patacitrouilles compressées les unes contre les autres et recouverte de coulis de fondants du chaudron, Mathis boucla ses valises et quitta l'Académie.

Il ne répondit pas aux questions de sa famille, se contentant d'attendre. Au bout de trois jours, le facteur apporta une liasse de lettres attachées avec de la ficelle. Incorrigibles sorciers, qui n'avaient pas compris le principe du Colissimo. Mathis tria les lettres, et y trouva celle qu'il attendait. Et une autre, à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

Il les mit toutes deux de côté, et lut d'abord les lettres de ses amis. Émi, qui avait appris à force de supplication la date d'annonce des vainqueurs des Concours, qui participeraient à la grande finale. Le 18 Avril, jour de la rentrée. Évidemment. De son côté, Nil n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de ses deux frères disparus. Ahmet lui avait envoyé une lettre depuis l'Égypte en début de semaine, lui assurant qu'il allait bien et qu'il poursuivait les recherches, au moins jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine. Pour les autres, rien à signaler, sinon que les brûlures de Cytra tardaient à cicatriser.

C'est cette information qui déclencha un déclic dans la tête de Mathis, qui se saisit de la lettre de Triora. Quel idée de la mettre de côté, il l'avait attendue si longtemps ! Mathis déchira l'enveloppe bleutée, et parcourut les quelques lignes rapidement. Un sourire carnassier, digne de Nil, se dessina sur son visage. Il attrapa une feuille vierge, un vieux BIC bien moldu, et rédigea rapidement une lettre, qu'il replia en trois en prévision de la mettre dans une enveloppe pré-timbrée qu'il chiperait dans le bureau de sa mère. Puis il se rappela la seconde lettre, et l'ouvrit, curieux de ce qu'elle pourrait contenir.

.

* * *

 _Mauvais Augure,_

 _Étrangement, votre pseudonyme m'invite à la confidence plus qu'à la méfiance. Si je me tourne vers vous aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je pense que vous êtes une des seules personne à qui je peux confier ça, et la seule qu'ils ne soupçonnent pas. J'espère sincèrement avoir raison._

 _Je vous ai parlé de quelque chose que je devais cacher, au péril de ma vie. Sachez que j'y suis parvenu. J'ai retiré les souvenirs de sa cachette de ma tête, avant de les dissimuler à leur tour. Pour que la boucle soit bouclée, il faut que j'extraie les souvenirs de cette dernière cachette, et que je détruise ledit souvenir. Mais ce qui est caché doit être retrouvé lorsque tout sera fini. Alors avant de détruire ce souvenir, je dois le confier à quelqu'un._

 _J'ai caché le souvenir menant à la cachette de la chose là où Oncle Scipion m'a pour la première fois raconté le conte de Lysandre, par-delà les monts rouges. Cela n'a peut-être aucun sens pour vous, mais ces mots éveilleront un lointain passé, une part de mon enfance que je ne saurais oublier._

 _Encore une fois, j'espère tant que vous ne me trahirez pas, cher Inconnu. Si vous avez vraiment connu et apprécié mon oncle, vous saurez faire le bon choix._

 _Gabriel Sirtesente_

* * *

.

Ainsi il avait réussi. Ainsi soit-il, cela faisait déjà un problème de réglé. Mathis n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Gabriel voulait tant caché, mais c'est quelque chose que l'ennemi voulait, et il avait réussi à leur cacher. Une arme, peut-être ? Qui savait. Mathis alla poster l'unique lettre qu'il avait rédigée, et qui n'était pas une réponse, mais une invitation. Il était temps que Mauvais Augure rencontre Le BasK.

Deux jours plus tard, la réponse arriva, et le rendez-vous fut confirmé pour le lendemain. Il avait été convenu que Mathis s'y présenterais en tant que coursier de Mauvais Augure, qui ne pouvait se montrer en public. Thomas l'accompagnerait.

Le lendemain après-midi, les deux frères attendaient au parc de jeu, trois rues après la leur.

– Il est quelle heure ? demanda Mathis.

– 15h28, consulta Thomas sur son téléphone. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

– Il est déjà là, répliqua son frère, en désignant une silhouette du menton.

En effet, depuis l'entrée du parc, un homme s'approchait d'eux. Cet homme, c'était un véritable colosse roux, qui dépassait probablement les deux mètres et les cent-cinquante kilos. Il avait les cheveux noués en catogan, et une barbe taillée assez courte. Il regarda avec suspicion les deux garçons, et Mathis lui fit le geste de reconnaissance dont ils avaient convenu. Deux doigts de la main droite sur la clavicule gauche, juste au-dessus du cœur. Le BasK répondit au geste, avant de s'approcher avec un demi-sourire.

– Mauvais Augure m'avait prévenu que ses coursiers étaient jeunes, mais je ne m'attendais pas à deux gamins ! Vous êtes encore à Beauxbâtons, je parie.

– Pas de questions, répliqua Thomas, dans une mimique typique de Juliette.

– Voici les informations qu'il vous a promises, Monsieur Goizane, annonça Mathis en lui tendant la partie de la lettre de Triora qu'il avait déchirée.

– Voyons cela… Oh, par Merlin, c'est précis ! Puis-je au moins demander comment il a obtenu ça ?

– Un rituel noir de localisation à distance, expliqua Mathis.

– Comment !?

– Il a trouvé un témoin coopératif, éluda Thomas. Maintenant, si vous nous excusez, Il attend notre rapport. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

– Hum, non, tout me semble parfait.

– Bonne chance ! ajouta tout de même Mathis, d'un ton affable.

Puis les deux garçons s'éloignèrent, dans la direction opposée de leur maison, laissant le rouquin seul sur place. Primaël jeta un dernier coup d'œil au bout de parchemin, et soupira.

– Hé bien, quand faut y aller…

Et il transplana. Thomas et Mathis en profitèrent pour faire demi-tour, et rentrèrent chez eux. Une fois en sûreté dans leur chambre (Mathis l'en remercia), Thomas craqua.

– Bon, maintenant que j'ai bien joué mon rôle, tu m'expliques les tenants et aboutissants de ce deal. En commençant par m'intituler l'individu.

– Wow t'as bouffé un dico de matin ?

– Change pas de sujet, tête d'endive.

– Le mec, c'est Primaël Goizane, le frère d'un de mes profs. C'est un agent du gouvernement. Enfin, précisément c'est un des gardes du corps du Prévôt.

– D'accord.

– Grâce aux infos qu'on lui a filé, il va arrêter Azazel.

– Qui est ?

– L'homme au demi-masque dont parlent les journaux.

– 'kay. T'as vraiment fait un rituel de magie noire pour avoir ces infos ?

– Théoriquement, moi j'ai rien fait. J'ai juste réuni les bonnes personnes et les bons ingrédients au même endroit, afin d'obtenir les bonnes informations.

– Tu sais que tu te juliettise, là ?

– Baaaah. N'importe nawak.

– Je te jure ! Bon, et sinon, comment tu en sais autant ? Et si tu me dis "pas de questions", je t'enfonce ta baguette dans une oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte de l'autre côté.

– J'ai des contacts un peu partout. D'ailleurs, c'est pas fini !

– Ah ? que nous réserve donc le destin, Nostradamus ?

– Azazel n'est qu'un sbire. Plutôt un gradé, je dirais. Mais il nous faut le chef. Pendant que le Gendarmagium cours après Azazel, qu'on va leur livrer sur un plateau d'argent, une équipe d'élite traque le big boss. Mais en toute logique, il ne peut pas y avoir un big boss et un lieutenant. Ça n'aurait aucun sens. Il faut donc chopper les autres lieutenants. C'est là qu'on intervient.

– On ?

– On est toute une petite bande, dont je suis l'instigateur. J'ai d'ailleurs deux petits oiseaux actuellement entre les murs de La Giraglia, la plus grande prison magique d'Europe. Pourquoi nous avons la plus grande prison d'Europe ? va savoir.

– Tu te rends bien compte que c'est la vraie vie ? s'inquiéta Thomas. Ce n'est pas un jeu vidéo, crois-moi je suis bien placé pour connaître la différence, et les risques de ne pas la connaître.

– Oui, je sais.

– Et alors ?

– Alors, c'est bien plus excitant !

.

* * *

.

Les deux petites silhouettes avançaient rapidement dans l'horrible brume surnaturelle. Malgré le climat plutôt clément de la Mer Ligurienne, l'Île de la Giraglia, au Nord de la Corse, était toujours plongée dans la brume. Cette brume, qui n'était en rien due au climat local, permettait de dissimuler le plus grand complexe carcéral d'Europe, sinon du Monde. Bien que, sémantiquement, le terme "carcéral" était abusif, les faits étaient là : quiconque intégrait le complexe en tant que résident n'en ressortait jamais, peu en importait les circonstances.

Il fallut dix minutes à Camille et Sertorius pour atteindre l'entrée des visiteurs. Le père de ce dernier les avait expédié sur l'île par portoloin, et atterrir plus près du complexe aurait été dangereux pour les deux pré-adolescents, tant son champ magique était puissant. Ils entrèrent dans les bâtiments principaux, et se dirigèrent vers le guichet, où l'hôte d'accueil les observait avec surprise.

– Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– Je souhaiterais voir Visperi Glazkov, secteur Soins Psychomagiques A-3, exposa Sertorius d'un ton neutre.

– Bien. Remettez-moi votre baguette, et prenez l'ascenseur de droite.

– Et, mon amie ici présente est la fille de Leonas Hastier. Vous sauriez à quelle heure il finit, ou du moins il prend sa pause ?

– Dans quel secteur travaille votre père, Mademoiselle ?

– Il est surveillant pénitencier dans le secteur des longues peines. Équipe E-7.

– Merci.

L'homme consulta un lourd registre.

– L'Équipe E-7 prend sa pause dans 1h25. Vous pourrez trouver votre père à la salle de repos des employés de l'aile Nord. C'est le couloir juste à côté de l'ascenseur que j'ai indiqué à votre ami.

– Merci, répondit Sertorius. Du coup, Camille, tu veux venir avec moi ?

– Euh, oui, pourquoi pas.

– Alors je vous demanderai également de me remettre votre baguette, intervint l'hôte.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Camille, suspicieuse.

– C'est une prison, ici, Mademoiselle, ricana l'hôte. On n'entre pas avec une arme.

– D'aaaccord… soupira Camille.

Les deux amis remirent donc leur baguette au vigile, et entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Celui-ci monta de deux ou trois étages, avant de faire une embardée, et de partir en avant, droit au Nord. Sertorius profita de l'intimité de la cabine pour laisser libre cours à sa curiosité.

– Mathis m'a parlé de l'incident avec les sirènes.

– Ah ? lâcha Camille, n'écoutant qu'à moitié.

– Camille, c'est vrai que tu es une nymphe ?

– … Sérieusement ? cracha Camille. Toi aussi, tu vas me sortir cette connerie ?

– T'énerves pas ! la tança Sertorius. Laisse-moi juste exposer ce que je sais et ce que je pense.

– Si ça t'amuses, se résigna la jeune fille.

– Alors… Comme tu le sais, ma grand-mère est druidesse, et membre du Cercle de Brocéliande.

– Le rapport avec moi ?

– Rhoooh, mais attends ! Donc, en tant que druidesse, elle est souvent au contact des créatures de la forêt. Et parmi ces créatures, il y en a une qui se cache extrêmement bien, au point que la majorité de la communauté magique pense que c'est une légende.

– Les Ronflaks Cornus ? tenta Camille, moqueuse.

– Non, les dryades.

– Ça n'existe pas.

– C'est bien ce que je disais. Non seulement les dryades existent… non seulement elles font partie de la famille des nymphes, comme les vélanes ou les sirènes… mais en plus elles ont les yeux aussi blancs que les tiens !

– Et donc, je suis une dryade, maintenant ?

– Une hybride, je dirais plutôt, corrigea Sertorius. Les dryades n'ont pas les cheveux aussi sombres.

– Et comment tu expliques qu'Arthur n'ait pas les yeux blancs, alors ?

– Simplement. Si j'ai raison… alors Arthur est ton demi-frère.

– Tu suggérerais donc que mon père… que mon père aurait trompé ma mère avec une dryade. Tu te fous de ma gueule ? s'énerva Camille.

Sertorius haussa les épaules.

– Ou ta mère trompant ton père, si des dryades mâles existent. C'est une théorie. Et puis, c'est pas parce que tu ne le sais pas que ça ne peut pas être vrai.

– Va te faire foutre.

Pour le coup, Sertorius avait tout gagné, car Camille fit la gueule jusqu'à l'arrivé au pied de la bâtisse intitulée "A - Soins Psychomagiques".

– Bonjour, chers visiteurs, récita le vigile d'une voix morne. Le secteur A est, et doit demeurer totalement étanche à la magie. Aussi, nous avons pour consigne de demander aux visiteurs de nous remettre tout objet magique. Si vous avez des objets enchantés sur vous, veuillez nous les remettre. Passez ensuite sous le portique détecteur de magie, et s'il sonne, une fouille au corps sera effectuée. Mademoiselle, vous pourrez demander un agent féminin le cas échéant.

– Rien à signaler, déclara Camille.

Sertorius, lui, retira sa chevalière arborant les armoiries des Glazkov, une chaîne avec un pendentif en pierre noire autour de son cou, une montre à gousset attachée à sa ceinture, avant de sortir une feuille pliée de sa poche, qui ressemblait fortement à un parchemin runique. Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Camille, qui avait déjà passé le portique et subissait la fouille au corps, il eut un moment d'hésitation, puis retira ses boutons de manchette en forme de serpents, lesquels crachèrent de colère pour être ainsi maltraités. Malgré son agacement envers le garçon, Camille ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la bâtisse. Les couloirs étaient assez larges, et sol, mur et plafond étaient recouvert d'un étrange lino délavé vert pâle. Ils bifurquèrent plusieurs fois, avant d'atteindre une cage d'escalier. Ils montèrent de trois étages, et entrèrent sur le quatrième palier. Il consistait en un large couloir débouchant sur ce qui devait être une salle commune, desservie par sept couloirs, huit en comptant celui qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. Là se trouvaient les premiers patients que Camille et Sertorius virent. Il y en avait six, tous vêtus de vêtements comparables à ceux des patients internés moldus, si ce n'était que la tenue était de la même couleur immonde que les murs. Deux disputaient une partie d'échecs moldus, sous le regard attentif d'un troisième. Deux autres regardaient la télévision, qui pouvait fonctionner grâce à l'absence de magie du lieu (qui était d'ailleurs éclairé par des néons électriques). Et enfin, la dernière, une vieille femme aux cheveux hirsutes à mi-chemin entre le crin de kelpy et le foin, était absorbée par la construction d'un château de cartes, qu'elle faisait tenir en léchant son pouce avant de l'essuyer sur sa carte en grimaçant.

– Bonjour, Mamie Grine ! la salua Sertorius.

– L'est pas sortie de la journée, grommela la vieille femme en guise de réponse, sans même daigner lever les yeux.

– Encore ? soupira Sertorius. C'est quoi, cette fois-ci ?

La vieille femme daigna lever les yeux sur le garçon. À voir la couleur blanchâtre de sa pupille droite, une cataracte l'avait rendue à moitié aveugle. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, qui au final n'étaient plus si nombreuses.

– Elle travaille sur un nouveau tableau !

– Ah, tu m'as fait peur, soupira Sertorius de soulagement. J'ai cru qu'elle avait encore fait griller un soigneur.

– M'en parles pas, grogna la vieille femme. Ça sent encore le gros Girard grillé dans les conduits d'aérations, des fois ça refoule dans les cuisines.

– T'y travaille encore ? s'enquit le garçon.

– Tu parles ! Cette bande d'empotés sont incapable d'éplucher une pomme de terre sans baguette, pour peu qu'ils sachent ce qu'est une pomme de terre ! Sans moi, la moitié crèverait de faim, avant que l'autre moitié ne décide de la manger.

– Pas très ragoutant.

La vieille femme haussa ses épaules décharnées. Elle fit la moue, ce qui eut pour effet de friper encore plus sa trogne de pruneau.

– De la viande, c'est de la viande.

– Ouais… Bon, allez, bonne journée, Mamie Grine, on est un peu pressés !

– C'est ça, courrez, jeunesse.

Et elle retourna à la construction de son château, tirant un sourire attendri à Sertorius, qui s'engagea dans un couloir adjacent. Camille le rejoignit, et devant son regard interrogatif, il expliqua.

– Mamie Grine est la plus vieille résidente de l'asile. Elle est là depuis qu'elle a plus ou moins notre âge. Ses parents et son grand frère ont été torturés à mort par les sbires de Grindelwald sous ses yeux, avant qu'ils ne la… Enfin, depuis, elle est terrifiée par tout ce qui concerne la magie, et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est volontairement fait interner ici.

– Pourquoi ici ?

– C'est un des seuls endroits sûr au monde où il n'y a pas le moindre risque de contact avec la magie. Si ce n'est les autres résidents, bien sûr. Mais la plupart sont dans son cas, et craignent la magie comme la peste. Et puis le secteur A-3 est celui qui accueille les patients les moins dangereux.

Enfin, ils atteignirent une porte au fond du couloir, portant le numéro A-348.

– Secteur A, troisième section, quatrième étage, huitième chambre en partant du repère bleu là-bas, expliqua Sertorius. Une fois qu'on sait ça, il suffit de retenir que les étages sont numérotés à partir de 1, et non de 0, et on se repère facilement.

Puis il frappa doucement à la porte. Une voix féminine les invita à entrer. Sertorius et Camille se glissèrent calmement dans la chambre. Contrairement au reste de la bâtisse, celle-ci était entièrement peinte en blanc. En regardant de plus près le grain particulier de la peinture, Camille constata avec étonnement qu'elle était en tout point similaire à celle de l'Étage Blanc.

Près de la fenêtre ouverte à l'oscillo-battant, et qui à en juger par la serrure en bas ne devait pas pouvoir s'ouvrir autrement, se trouvait un trépied de peintre, avec une toile à moitié achevée, qui représentait un paysage urbain que Camille ne reconnut pas. À côté, appuyées aux murs, se trouvaient quatre ou cinq toiles similaires.

Camille reporta son attention sur la fille qui était accroupie sur le tabouret devant le trépied, dans une position assez précaire. Celle-ci se retourna en pivotant sur ses pieds nus, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Malgré son âge, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ou seize ans, elle avait les cheveux blancs-gris. Tiens, comme la mèche de Sertorius… Elle était plutôt jolie, malgré sa maigreur, et sa tenue médicale qui ne la mettait pas du tout en valeur. Tenue qui, d'ailleurs, était maculée de peintures de toutes les couleurs aux manches.

– Salut p'tit frère ! s'exclama joyeusement Visperi Glazkov. Quoi de neuf, chez les vivants ?

– Salut Vipère ! Eh bien comme je te l'ai dit dans ma dernière lettre, c'est carrément le bordel, là-dehors.

– Hin hin. ( _Visperi sauta de son tabouret en direction des deux amis, et tendit sa main tachée à Camille_ ) Salut, moi c'est Visperi Glazkov, dite Vipère ! Et toi ? Oh, oui, pardon, la peinture !

L'adolescente ferma les yeux, et en un clin d'œil, la peinture qui maculait ses mains et son uniforme disparurent. Et retendit sa main, que Camille serra, un peu perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer.

– Camille Hastier. Je suis une amie de Sertorius.

– On est venu voir son père, intervint celui-ci. Il travaille au pénitencier.

– Et tu t'es dit que ça ferait une bonne occasion de venir voir ta folle de sœur ? demanda Visperi sur un ton de reproche.

– Tu sais, depuis que je suis à l'Académie, je ne peux plus venir aussi souvent qu'avant !

– Humphff… excuse acceptée. Alors, raconte-moi, quoi de neuf là-haut ?

– Alors… le mec se fait appeler Azazel, et, si on a bien joué notre coup, il ne va pas tarder à se faire chopper.

– Bien bien bien. Mais alors, pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

– Pour en savoir plus sur un certain Gellert Nurm.

Visperi écarquilla les yeux dans une expression pouvant signifier la surprise extrême ou la peur… avant d'exploser de rire.

– HA HA HA ! C'EST LE PSEUDONYME LE PLUS DÉBILE QUE J'AI JAMAIS ENTENDU ! Oh par Merlin, ha ha !

– On est d'accord ! C'est clairement un faux nom. Sauf que c'est sous ce nom que des gars du Gouvernement ont fait sortir un prisonnier de la section A-0.

– Le section A-0 !? sursauta Visperi. Tu veux dire le secteur haute-sécurité de l'asile !?

– Précisément.

Visperi sauta sur le rebord de son lit, s'y perchant comme un hibou sur une branche.

– Je sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embringué, triple andouille, mais j'espère que tu ne te mets pas une seule seconde en danger ! Je ferais quoi, moi, sans toi ?

– Tu serais probablement encore plus folle qu'aujourd'hui ? suggéra Sertorius sur un ton moqueur.

– Ah ah très drôle. Eh, copine de Serpent, t'as un truc qui fais du bruit, à ton bras.

– Oh mince ! constata Camille en consultant sa montre électronique moldue. J'ai bien fait de mettre une alarme, on a plus que dix minutes pour rejoindre la salle de repos du pénitencier !

– Vous me quittez donc ? bouda Visperi. Eh ben puisque c'est comme ça, vous n'aurez pas de goûter !

– Une prochaine fois, déclina Sertorius, en embrassant sa sœur, qui ne broncha pas de son perchoir.

– Salut Serpent ! Salut jolie nymphe !

– Tu vois, même elle, elle le dit ! jubila Sertorius.

Camille se frappa le front de la main.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se dépêchèrent de retraverser le complexe, jusqu'au bâtiment central. Puis ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir que l'hôte, qui n'avait pas manqué de les saluer au passage, leur avait indiqué. Après quelques bifurcation, ils atteignirent la salle de pause, ou trois homme et deux femmes, tous vêtus de tenue anti-émeute, le casque en moins, discutaient en prenant le café. L'un d'eux, un brun aux cheveux aussi frisés que ceux d'Arthur, leva la tête et les dévisagea avec grand étonnement.

– Camille !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

– Salut P'pa, contente de te voir aussi.

– B…bonjour. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et l'école ? Comment t'es venu ?

– C'est les vacances, grand malin. Et son père ( _elle désigna Sertorius du revers de la main_ ) nous a programmé un portoloin aller-retour. Il repart dans une bonne heure, on a largement le temps.

– Ma pause est finie dans sept minutes.

– Super, ça nous laisse le temps de discuter. En privé, c'est possible ?

Leonas jeta un regard à une de ses collègues, qui devait être la chef d'équipe. Elle acquiesça d'un geste de tête, et il entraîna sa fille et Sertorius dans le couloir, avant de les faire entrer dans un local à balais.

– Vous êtes là à cause de ce que tu m'as écrit dans ta lettre ? interrogea-t-il en plissant les yeux.

– Schhhhhhh… Roh, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on risquait rien, qu'on se contentait de récolter des infos là où le Gendarmagium ne va pas chercher. Ou ne veux pas chercher.

– Vous êtes venus tous seul dans une immense prison… souligna son père. Si ta mère savait ça…

– Ben en fait…

– Elle est au courant, c'est ça ? Leonas soupira. Évidemment, je suis le dernier au courant.

– Que savez-vous sur ce soi-disant Gellert Nurm ? intervint Sertorius, impatient.

– D'accord… se résigna le maton. Hé bien, c'est très étrange. Vous le savez peut-être déjà, mais ici, les prisonniers portent un matricule. C'est pour le classement des dossiers, bien sûr. On ne les appelle pas par leur numéro. C'est une prison, pas un camp de concentration. Sauf que voilà : le prisonnier dont on parle a bien un numéro… mais aucun nom n'apparaît dans son dossier. Aucun nom, aucun prénom, aucune adresse d'origine, aucun proche connu… aucune information à propos du dossier juridique. Rien du tout, à part "Le Limier" dans la case pseudonyme.

– Donc c'était bien lui ! jubila à moitié Sertorius.

– Certes, concéda Camille. Mais c'est qui, lui ?

– Hé bien… tenta de se remémorer Leonas. Si je ne m'abuse, il était question d'espionnage à grande échelle, et de vente de secrets aux nations ennemis durant la Guerre Froide. Et ce, que ce soit du côté moldu, ou du côté sorcier.

– Le Limier était un traître ! comprit Sertorius.

– C'est… décevant, lâcha Camille. Je m'attendais à pire.

– Le problème, justement, ce n'est pas le crime dont il est officiellement accusé. C'est celui qui l'a mené là où il était. Cette histoire n'était déjà pas clair dès le début, c'est la première fois de mémoire de sorcier qu'une histoire d'espionnage a autant été médiatisée, comme si cela permettait de cacher quelque chose de pire. Dans tous les cas, son dossier est un faux, et je suis persuadé que ces gars du Gendarmagium sont au courant : aucun espion, même traître à sa nation, n'a jamais été enfermé dans le quartier haute-sécurité d'un asile. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un fou dangereux… ou pire.

– Comment ça, pire ? Camille ricana, puis sourit à son père. Pire qu'un fou dangereux qui doit être camisolé dans un bâtiment totalement isolé de la magie ?

– Oui, répondit Leonas sans le moindre sourire. Le genre de prisonnier tellement dangereux qu'en plus de faire tout ce qui a été mentionné précédemment, avec dix fois plus d'attention, on doit faire en sorte qu'il reste en vie, de peur qu'il ne ressuscite par quelque obscur moyen de l'autre côté des murs qui le retiennent. Le genre d'individu que même la mort ne peut stopper, et qu'on doit pourtant réussir à tenir enfermé _ad vitam eternam_.

Camille frissonna.

– Ça n'a rien d'un jeu, asséna Leonas. Je dois retourner bosser. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas vous faire prendre, puisque je sens que je ne pourrai pas vous faire entendre raison.

Il quitta ensuite le local sombre, laissant les deux adolescents seuls avec eux-mêmes. Ils décidèrent de quitter le complexe, non sans avoir récupéré leurs baguettes, et rejoignirent le site de transplanage, où les attendaient une vieille horloge murale cassée en forme de chat. En attendant que le portoloin se déclenche, ils restèrent silencieux, tous deux réfléchissant.

– La solution est simple, lâcha soudainement Sertorius.

– Ah ?

– Si on ne peut pas les arrêter… on n'a qu'à les tuer.

– Et… s'ils reviennent ailleurs ?

– On les tue à nouveau. Ça ne doit pas être possible, de revenir indéfiniment… Et puis, il y a une faille dans le système décrit par ton père.

– Qui est ?

– Ces prisonniers… ils finiront bien par mourir de vieillesse. Et on se retrouvera au même point. Il est toujours question de repousser l'échéance. Et puis… d'autres viendront, et la boucle ne sera jamais bouclée. Il y aura toujours le mal à combattre. Alors que ce soit la même personne qui revient, ou une autre qui prend sa place… ça revient au même.

– On ne gagnera jamais…

– … Mais on n'abandonnera jamais non plus, conclut Sertorius.

.

* * *

.  
 _Et la prochaine fois… HAIL HYDRA !_

Et sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai les OS de Salem et de Perséphone en préparation, et je ne saurais dire lequel des deux sortira le premier, mais en tout ça ça sera dans moins d'un mois !


	16. Azazel

Salutations, mes tartiflettes à la menthe ! Dans le chapitre précédent, les Augures se livraient à un rituel de magie noire avec Cytra Appelbaum pour créer un puissant charme localisateur ciblé sur Azazel, que Mathis remet en main propre au BasK. Et Sertorius et Camille se rendent à la prison de La Giraglia, pour rendre visite respectivement à sa soeur, patiente internée, et à son père, vigile.

.

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Titietrominet** ! Alors c'était toi, l'invité mystère ? Oui c'est clair, il va faire un overdose, le pauvre !  
Ah mais Vipère _est_ intéressante ! Malheureusement, si elle ne cramait pas les gens, elle ne serait pas en asile dans une chambre paramagie…  
Le "bonhomme roux", c'est le frère du prof de runes ! Et bien qu'il y ait clairement des roux en Pays Basque, c'est surtout qu'ils sont originaires de Bretagne, donc celtes. Donc roux, comme les Weasley / Prewett. Après, ils ont probablement des ancêtres communs, vu que c'est deux familles sang-pures celtes.

Helloo **Sengetsu** ! Relire ta review me rappelle que j'ai deux chapitres à renvoyer à Ywëna, elle va me tuer…  
Mais oui, c'est clair ! N"hésite pas à me traiter de tous les noms quand je laisse des horreurs pareilles ! Quelle honte !  
Bien sûr qu'on les reverra ! Si je me met à introduire des personnages sans jamais les remontrer, même le wiki ne suffira plus à s'y retrouver ! (t'es allé voir la photo de Vipère ? Elle a l'air totalement à l'ouest !)

Salut, **LeFouDesLivres** ! Mais de rien, ça ne me gène pas du tout ! En fait, si tu t'en rappelles, je l'avais un peu fait dans le tome 1, mais j'ai vite abandonné le truc…  
Alors franchement, quand un commentaire me fait plaisir, je me moque totalement de l'orthographe ! Par contre en toute sincérité, j'ai absolument rien compris à ta première parenthèse…  
Alors lui, amoureux d'une fille… faudrait déjà qu'il ait conscience que les filles ne sont pas des garçons. Mais avec les hormones qui le chatouillent, ça devrait pas tarder. En revanche, ça fait un moment que l'inverse est vraie, et que c'est comme toujours le seul à ne pas s'en rendre compte ! (je ne pense même pas avoir à préciser de qui il s'agit !)

Bonjour, **Dess Id** , enchanté ! Merci, tant de compliments me vont droit au cœur ! Merci à toi, de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur (ha ha) ! En tout cas, à voir vos compliments, ça a l'air sympa ce que vous lisez, faudrait que je le lise aussi, un jour. Sérieux, avant d'écrire, je n'aurais jamais imaginé la sensation étrange de me relire. Je connais l'histoire par coeur, et pourtant je la redécouvre, comme une adaptation de mes propres souvenirs par quelqu'un d'autre !  
C'est marrant, les gens qui disent avoir hâte de lire la suite postent toujours la veille ou le jour même où je poste le chapitre suivant ! À croire que c'est fait exprès…

.

Bon, clairement, vous vous êtes tous mis d'accord pour dire que Mathis est cinglé ! Ça me rassure, ça veut dire que vous n'êtes pas comme lui. Donc pas comme moi. Oui, je suis encore pire ! Mais je saute pas dans le vide, j'ai le vertige debout sur une chaise… Bon, assez parlé de moi, parlons de ce chapitre. Le titre… j'aime bien les titres comme ça. Ça dit tout, et en même temps, ça dit rien. Mais sinon, à part lui, il y a aussi les résultats des Concours locaux de Connaissance. Et c'est normal qu'il n'y ait pas le même nombre de noms dans toutes les épreuves, puisque seuls ceux ayant obtenu l'Or à l'épreuve écrite ont participé à l'épreuve pratique. Voilà, ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY !

.

* * *

.

 **16) Azazel**

 _Une merveilleuse nouvelle pour les victimes !_

 _Après des mois de recherches, les experts de la Prévôté ont finalement découvert la raison de la perte de pouvoirs de certaines victimes, ainsi que le moyen de rétablir leur magie. Il s'agirait en fait d'une forme inédite de malédiction, dont le réceptacle serait la victime elle-même. Aucune information supplémentaire n'a été donnée quant aux circonstances de cette découverte, mais un informateur nous a évoqué l'autopsie d'une victime décédée, dont on aurait retrouvé des runes gravées sur les côtes. Il est possible qu'il s'agisse de l'« Examus » de la malédiction (voir dossier sur l'historique des malédictions, page 19). Une seule cible, une durée limitée à l'espérance de vie de celle-ci, … qui sait ? Cependant, le dernier élément, l'effet de la malédiction, a été l'élément clé qui a permis de découvrir son existence. Il s'agissait en fait d'un siphon magique, puisant la magie de la victime avant de la dissiper dans l'air, inutilisable. Ainsi, les victimes ne pouvaient plus faire usage de magie, mais dégageaient une aura d'intensité largement supérieure à la normale, perturbant les instruments magiques qui aurait pu les aider, comme les impulseurs._

 _Le personnel de la clinique médicomagique de Notre-Dame des Orages_ _appelle donc toutes les victimes de perte de pouvoirs à se présenter au bureau de crise spécialement aménagé au rez-de-chaussée de la clinique, afin d'être admis. Il s'agit d'une opération peu éprouvante, conjointe à un rituel alchimique effectué par un expert du Gouvernement, et qui ne demandera qu'une journée de repos. Vous pourrez obtenir plus d'informations au bureau de crise susmentionné._

 _La Rédaction de L'Intrigue_

* * *

.

– C'est bon ça ! s'exclama Mathis.

À nouveau, il survola rapidement l'article des yeux, et sourit encore plus que la première fois.

– Putain c'est bon ça ! répéta Mathis en jetant le journal sur le vieux bureau professoral devenu table de réunion.

Tous partagèrent le sourire communicatif du garçon. Juliette leva la main d'un air insolent, et Mathis lui accorda la parole d'un signe de tête.

– C'est bien jouasse, tout ça. Mais j'ai deux questions : premièrement, comment ils ont fait pour graver une malédiction sur les côtes des gens sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ? Et deuxièmement, on le choppe quand, ce crevard d'Azazel ?

– Pour la première question, j'y ai réfléchi et j'ai deux théories sur la technique, intervint Sertorius. Ma première est que si on combine les effets d'une potion d'Amnésie combinée à un sort de confusion, on obtient des effets moins facilement détectables et bien plus efficaces qu'un sort d'Oubliettes. La deuxième, c'est qu'avec un Imperium suffisamment puissant, il est possible de forcer un sorcier à extraire ses propres souvenirs. Et après hop potion d'Amnésie pour oublier qu'il l'a fait. Cette deuxième solution est moins facile à mettre en œuvre, mais totalement indétectable. Parce que même si la victime parvient à se rappeler qu'on la forcée à extraire ses propres souvenirs, elle ne pourra jamais les retrouver. Quant à l'étape de la gravure… c'est purement mécanique : un poinçon, un couteau bien aiguisé, et de l'essence de dictame pour effacer les traces.

– … Rappelle-moi ce que fait ta famille dans la vie ? demanda Triora.

– Ma grand-mère invente des sorts basés sur les poisons mortels. Mon père torture des prisonniers à Nurmengard. Ma mère est amatrice de taxidermie. Ma sœur est à l'asile à la Giraglia. Une seule de ces assertions est fausse, à toi de deviner laquelle.

– Facile, ricana Mathis. Bon, blague à part… pour ta deuxième question, Juliette, j'ai une réponse approximative. Le BasK est à ses trousses, et grâce aux notes du carnet d'Angela, on a pu lui expliquer comment suivre la trace du charme localisateur. Il m'a écrit Jeudi dernier, apparemment c'est une question de jours.

– On est déjà Mercredi… fit remarquer sa cousine.

– Oui, d'ailleurs faut que je file ! s'exclama Triora en consultant la montre de Camille. J'ai Voyance dans dix minutes !

– Bon cours ! lui souhaita Camille, avant de s'adresser aux autres. Bon alors, au final si je fais le bilan : depuis la mise en place des blocus autour des grandes villes sorcières et depuis que l'équipe de ma mère a trouvé la faille dans le premier, il n'y a plus une seule attaque. Les experts médicomagiques ont trouvé le "remède" contre la perte de pouvoir. Un mec du gouvernement est sur les traces d'Azazel avec l'aide un charme de localisation noir lancé par une bande de sorciers mineurs cinglés, nous, donné par la fille du chef du Gendarmagium dans notre moitié du pays. Gendarmage qui sait qu'Azazel n'est pas seul, mais qui fait croire le contraire pour optimiser ses chances de trouver la tête de la pieuvre.

– La pieuvre ? releva Mathis.

– J'ai failli dire l'hydre, mais c'est déjà pris par Hydra, fit remarquer Camille.

– Hail Hydra ! s'écria Mathis.

– Très drôle. Bon, j'ai rien oublié ?

– Si ! T'oublies le cas du Limier, rappela Sertorius.

– Ah oui, notre fameux gendarmage Magnus qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de libérer un soi-disant traître enfermé dans l'asile le plus sécurisé au monde sous un faux nom. Dans le genre louche, on fait difficilement mieux.

– À part une louche, tenta Mathis.

– La ferme, crétin…

– Chef oui chef. Alors donc… on a fini !

– Comment ça fini !? s'étonna Juliette. Je croyais que le deal c'était de tout faire pour mettre fin à tout ça !?

– Oui… , concéda Mathis, et comme tu peux le constater, il ne se passe plus rien, et on est sur le point de gagner la bataille. Mais pour gagner la guerre, il faudra être prêts ! D'après l' _Opus Tenebræ_ , Azazel est un des douze Ducs Infernaux, et même plus précisément le premier, celui qui déclare la guerre. Or, tout semble porter à croire que ces terroristes / sectaires / cinglés s'en inspirent très fortement. Il y a donc douze têtes à trancher avant de pouvoir s'attaquer au _big boss_.

– … QUOI !? s'écria Camille.

Sertorius, lui, était déjà au courant puisque l' _Opus Tenebræ_ appartenait à sa famille. Juliette, elle, se contenta de grimacer, comme à son habitude.

– J'espère sincèrement que tu as tort. Mais au pire, ton bouquin raconte un peu la suite ?

– Oui, répondit Sertorius à la place de Mathis. "Le messager reçu dans la peur…" le messager, c'est Azazel, "Le messager reçu dans la peur, et banni dans la colère, l'Ange Déchu se révèlera au monde"…

– Encore ce foutu Ange de la Mort ! coupa Juliette.

– … Tss, si tu arrêtes pas de me couper, je vais jamais pouvoir raconter tout. En plus, l'Ange de la Mort… n'est pas un ange. C'est un cavalier de l'Apocalypse. Et il n'en est nul fait mention dans l'Opus.

– Après, je te le concède, intervint Mathis, Angela parlait peut-être de lui, et s'est trompée.

– Je reprends… soupira Sertorius. "l'Ange Déchu se révélera au monde, et lorsque le messager tombera, Il appellera à lui son second frère, et la Guerre sera.". Voilà. Après je n'arrive pas du tout à me souvenir… comme si le livre effaçait ma mémoire.

– C'est possible ça ? s'intéressa Camille.

– Oh oui ! On n'est jamais à l'abri de rien avec les grimoires noirs. Enfin, comme ça au ressenti, je crois bien que ça parlait de passation de pouvoir. Du genre "le second frère monte sur le trône, et l'Ange Déchu va à la castagne."

– C'est l'idée, confirma Mathis qui avait le même vague souvenir.

– Et donc si j'ai bien compris… faut tous les arrêter un par un pour trouver le Big Boss.

– Oui, et ils sont de pire en pire.

– C'est marrant, on se croirait dans Devil May Cry.

– C'est pas un jeu, Juliette… la tança Camille.

– Je sais ! C'est encore plus drôle !

– T'es aussi cinglée que ton cousin…

– Ouais, mais je suis plus maligne. Et plus jolie.

– Va te faire… commença Mathis.

– Bien bien bien ! le coupa Camille. Ça veut dire qu'on doit attendre que le messager tombe pour voir si toute l'armée des enfers suit derrière ?

– C'est l'idée, confirma Mathis.

– Eh bien, en attendant… Et si on allait voir les résultats des Épreuves Pratiques ?

.

* * *

.

Pendant que Juliette rejoignait ses camarades, les trois 2ème Année rejoignirent les Augures à la Bibliothèque, puis tous se rendirent au tableau d'affichage du hall, sur lequel figurait un gros décompte qui affichait 23 secondes… 22… 21…

– Alors, il reste qui en lice ? s'intéressa Jorge.

– En Potions : moi, les jumeaux ErKa, et une fille de Loni, compta Sertorius. En Runes : Émi, Camille et Erwin, et deux filles de Loni dont la même qu'en Potions. Pour la fable : moi, Mathis, Camille, une fille de votre classe…

– … et moi ! intervint Mydian, qui arrivait tout juste, accompagnée de Lucian.

– Oui. Pour le Fors… encore toi, Nil, un garçon de votre classe… et encore la même Loni. Et enfin pour les modifs : Camille, et trois autres personnes je crois.

– Je veux pas dire… s'immisça Lucian, mais… 6 !

La petite foule rassemblée dans le hall fit le décompte en cœur.

– 5… 4… 3… 2… 1 !

Applaudissements. Cris de joies. Chants d'allégresses. Gestes de colère. Pleurs. Et au milieu de cette mer d'émotions mélangées… les Augures.

– Alors ? s'enquit Nil.

– Alors… tenta de lire Mathis en se penchant entre deux colosses. Alors… Alors ma vieille, fait tes bagages, on bouge chez les cousins Germains !

– QUOI !?

– ON A GAGNÉ, TÊTE D'ENCLUME !

– AAAAAAAH !

Et Mathis et Nil se mirent à faire une danse de joie, sous le regard navré de leurs amis. Puis Camille jeta ce qui ressemblait à un bout de gomme dans la tête de Mathis, qui couina d'indignation.

– Et nous, on peut savoir ? Si tu ne veux pas nous dire, tu pourrais au moins te pousser qu'on aille voir…

– Rhooh, rabat-joie !

Camille poussa alors Mathis, et alla voir le tableau des 2ème Année.

.

* * *

Potions :

– Niafasen Karol

– Glazkov Sertorius

– Niafasen Erwin

– Luschek Raven

Runes :

– Luschek Raven

– Brisebois Émeraude

– Hastier Camille

– Masari Orilia

– Niafasen Erwin

Le Serpent et l'Oiseau :

– Devaux Mathis

– Glazkov Sertorius

– Hastier Camille

– Appelbaum Mydian

– Quidma Amara

La Force du _Fors_ :

– Azerbas Nilüfer

– Appelbaum Mydian

– Luschek Raven

– Ballessaim Octavius

Les Modificateurs :

– Hastier Camille

– Zeitmann Günter

– Quidma Amara

– Rouvier Lucie

Arithmancie :

– Zeitmann Günter

– Soriano Jorge

– Quidma Amara

* * *

.

– C'est. Qui. Elle ? asséna Émi en frappant le nom de Raven Luschek sur le tableau.

– On l'a déjà dit… souligna Mathis.

– Je m'en fous qu'elle ait une tresse et qu'elle soit à Lonicera ! Je veux savoir pour qui elle se prend pour me battre en Runes !

– Je te rappelle que c'était à moitié de l'Arithmancie, votre épreuve… souligna Nil.

– ET QUOI ?

– Et t'es nulle, en Arithmancie.

– … Ah oui, c'est vrai. Par les organes fermentés de Morgane !

– Moi en tout cas, j'ai hâte ! s'exclama Camille. P'tit trip en Allemagne tous les quatre, ça va être chanmé !

– Grave ! s'exclama Mathis. Karol, il y a des gens sympa, là-bas ?

– Euh… hésita la jeune fille. Notre cousin Andreas, ça va.

– Cousin Castle ou Niafasen ? s'intéressa Sertorius.

– Ben… les deux en fait…

– Wow wow wow, attends, c'est quoi le délire ? s'écria Nil. Vous vous mélangez tous là-dedans ou quoi ? C'est quoi le délire ?

– Tu te répètes, fit remarquer Mathis.

– Ta gueule, je veux savoir.

– C'est simple, expliqua Karol. Son père est le cousin de ma mère, et sa mère est la cousine de mon père. La fille du Ministre.

– Donc en fait… c'est le petit-fils du Ministre de la Magie Allemand par sa mère, et un Castle par son père, résuma Mathis.

– C'est cela même.

– Donc c'est encore un gros bourge d'héritier sang-pur hautain et richissime.

– C'est l'idée, oui. Mais en pire que ceux que tu pourrais connaître.

– Pire qu'Erwin ? impossible ! se moqua Nil.

– Encore un mot, je fais du polynectar avec tes cheveux, et je vole ta place dans le carrosse, menaça Erwin.

– J'ai rien dit, se rétracta la Turque.

La Finale à Mighty Adler ayant lieu en Mai, le sujet passa rapidement en arrière-plan, et la bande se concentra sur ses cours. Les profs des matières concernées se montraient particulièrement pleins d'intentions envers les futurs champions. À son habitude, Mathis en profita. Abuser du système était une seconde nature chez lui, sa nature première étant de tenter à tout prix de contourner ledit système. Il obtint donc une autorisation d'emprunt à la Réserve signée par Miss Delacour, et emprunta un lourd grimoire qu'il prit bien soin de cacher à tous, sauf une personne. Par un système plus que bancal, Mathis parvint à transmettre via son miroir à Double-Sens, qui se fatiguait de plus en plus, une image de chaque page à Thomas, qui prenait alors une photo avec son téléphone. C'était très rudimentaire, mais c'était le seul moyen de transmettre l'ouvrage à son frère. Ce grimoire, c'était un recueil d'adresses assez particulier. Comme les Pages Jaunes, mais pour les enchanteurs peu scrupuleux, les empoisonneurs encore inconnus des services gendarmagiques, etc… Bien sûr, le recueil datait un peu, et la plupart des adresses étaient obsolètes. Mais il suffisait d'une seule. Une seule bonne adresse. Une seule personne qui répondait. Et Thomas aurait gagné. Au vu de ses activités récentes, Mathis se sentait mal placé pour faire la moindre remarque sur les dangers qu'il encourait. Mais si Marianne savait que son fils aîné cherchait à contacter des trafiquants d'artéfacts… mieux ne valait pas y penser. Mathis n'était pas sûr s'il devait remercier ou non Gideon de lui avoir parlé de ce recueil…

.

* * *

.

 _Pendant ce temps, dans les bureaux du Central Sud du Gendarmagium (CSG), à Clermont-Ferrand._

Richard Magnus parcourut rapidement des yeux la dernière note de service, qui venait de se poser sur le coin de son bureau. Il la froissa, et la jeta dans la corbeille enchantée qui déchiqueta le papier de sa mâchoire acérée. Il attrapa une feuille et une plume, et s'apprêtait à rédiger une réponse lorsqu'un soupir se fit entendre dans le coin du large bureau. Richard releva la tête, et adressa un sourire d'excuse à sa fille.

– Je suis désolé ma chérie. Je finis ça, et on ira faire un tour.

– Maman rentre quand ?

– Cette nuit, normalement. Si tout va bien, elle est à Annecy.

– Et si tout ne va pas bien ? lâcha Angela d'un ton cynique.

– Alors elle est encore à Prague, et elle nous enverra un message. Et puis, tu connais ta tante, elle ne supporte pas la nourriture Tchèque, elle aura tôt fait d'entraîner ta mère par la peau du cou !

La remarque arracha un sourire à Angela. Sa tante, qui avait sept ans de moins que sa mère, était comme une grande sœur pour elle. Et comme sa mère, elle avait le goût des grands voyages. Angela, elle, était plus casanière, comme son père. Père qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point…

– Par Sneguroĉka, je t'ai dit que Mauvais Augure s'en occupait ! râla-t-elle.

– Et moi je t'ai dit que je n'accordais nulle confiance à cet inconnu qui se sert de gosses comme messagers.

– Mais il a un moyen de retrouver Azazel ! c'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il…

À ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Richard fit signe à sa fille de se taire, et ouvrit la porte d'un revers sec de la baguette.

– Lieutenant-Général ! salua le gendarmage. J'ai des nouvelles de notre homme.

Il jeta un regard gêné en direction d'Angela, puis de Richard.

– Tu peux parler, David, elle sait tout, éluda celui-ci.

– Le Limier affirme qu'une autre personne traque Azazel. Un gars du gouvernement, apparemment.

Richard jeta un regard accusateur à sa fille. Celle-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, un tic que Richard trouvait généralement adorable mais qui ne sonnait que trop comme de l'insolence à ce moment.

– Je t'avais dit qu'il avait un gars de confiance sur sa piste.

– Grmbl… David, on sait quoi de ce gars ?

– Hum, on n'a pas encore de nom, mais d'après la description que le Limier nous a faite, Silvert pense avoir reconnu un employé du Palais du Prévôt. Peut-être un vigile qui fait du zèle ?

– Eh bien alors ! s'énerva le Lieutenant-Général. Tu prends Silvert et Cabossin avec toi, et vous transplanez jusqu'au Palais, nom d'un griffon cul-de-jatte ! Ah, et prenez le petit Caillot avec vous, ça lui fera un peu d'expérience.

– Bien, Monsieur. Et… pour le Limier ?

– Remets ton rapport à Adam, c'est lui qui gère ça.

– Bien Monsieur, à vos ordres Monsieur !

Et le gendarmage s'en alla, laissant la porte ouverte. Magnus la claqua d'un revers rageur de la baguette, et jeta une petite impulsion magique à une plume verte posée sur un carnet, qui s'anima.

– Tu notes : "Rapport d'État du jour. Mauvais Augure marche sur nos plates-bandes. Un clown à boucler pour entrave à la justice. Bogardian-Silvert-Cabossin-Caillot envoyés au Ministère pour trouver l'homme du piaf. Insurgence ? +Limier à recontacter, voir avec Adam. PS : David Bogardian est un crétin, déf. pas l'employé du mois."

La plume voletait sur la page du carnet, s'interrompant de temps à autre pour aller se tremper dans l'encrier.

– Angela, regarde dans mon agenda à quelle heure est mon rendez-vous à la clinique.

– Hum… Dans sept minutes.

– Merde… Bon, tu vas venir avec moi. Prends ton manteau et tes lunettes, on va transplaner d'ici !

– Heu, si on transplane depuis un bureau jusque dans une clinique, c'est quoi l'intérêt ?

– Tu seras bien contente d'avoir un manteau, quand on sera à la morgue ! répliqua Richard.

Angela attrapa ses lunettes de soleil style ray-ban sur la table, et les enfila, avant de revêtir son long manteau noir à col d'hermine.

– C'est parti, allons jouer avec les cadavres !

.

* * *

.

Une semaine et un jour. Il lui avait fallu une semaine et un jour, malgré le charme localisateur, pour retrouver ce type. Il ne passait pourtant pas inaperçu, avec son demi-masque qu'il ne quittait jamais. Mais il maîtrisait le transplanage à la perfection, et ne laissais jamais la moindre trace. Et à chaque fois que Primaël avait une piste… il disparaissait.

Jusqu'à ce Vendredi soir, où Azazel était rentré dans une auberge isolée pour passer la nuit. L'opportunité était trop belle. À la faveur de la nuit tombante, Primaël sortit ses quatre balises, qu'il planta aux quatre coins de l'auberge. Il jeta ensuite un sort à l'une des balises, et un carré de lumière entourant l'auberge miroita quelques secondes avant de disparaître. Ainsi, l'homme ne pourrait transplaner. Il entra ensuite dans l'auberge, et réserva une chambre pour la nuit. Il monta à l'étage, et s'assura que toutes les portes et fenêtres étaient verrouillées. Il descendit ensuite dans la salle, jeta un _Collaporta_ informulé à la porte d'entrée et aux fenêtres à sa portée, et commanda un repas. Il était au milieu de son plat lorsque l'homme se présenta à la salle, et commanda à son tour. Et alors que l'attention d'Azazel semblait toute portée sur son repas, Primaël passa à l'action. Il jeta un autre sort de verrouillage sur la porte de la cuisine, et se leva pour affronter le criminel. Mais celui-ci n'était déjà plus là. Primaël se tourna d'un quart, juste à temps pour parer un sort informulé qui fusait sur lui.

– Putain t'es qui toi ? gueula Azazel. Qui t'envoie ?

– Je suis Primaël Goizane, mandaté par le Mauvais Augure pour t'arrêter et te livrer au Gendarmagium.

– Va te faire foutre ! ricana Azazel, avant de visiblement tenter de transplaner.

Mais les balises de Primaël étaient efficaces, et son échec tira une grimace au mage noir.

– On dirait que je vais d'abord devoir me débarrasser de toi !

– On dirait bien.

– Juste une chose… laissons d'abord les autres clients se réfugier derrière le bar. ( _Primaël jeta un regard incrédule à Azazel_ ) Eh bien quoi ? Si tu penses que je suis du genre à blesser des sorciers innocents, tu n'as rien compris !

– C'est ce que tu as dit à Scipion Sirtesente avant de le torturer à mort ? railla Primaël, toujours en position de combat.

– Ce vieux timbré était aussi innocent que je le suis ! ricana Azazel.

– Sale…

– _Avada Kedavra_!

– _Accio_ table ! _Waddiwasi_!

– _Evanesco_ !

– _Ossio Dispersimus Maxima_ !

– _Protego_! _Sectumsempra_ !

Primaël esquiva le sort noir en plongeant derrière une table renversée. Il se jeta un _Protego Corpore_ informulé, avant de se lever violemment.

– _Everte Statum_ ! jeta Azazel.

Son sort ricocha sur l'armure magique de Primaël, qui répliqua aussitôt.

– _Icturatum_ !

Azazel fut projeté à travers la salle, et percuta le mur derrière lui. Primaël s'approcha doucement, et pointa sa baguette vers son adversaire… qui faisait semblant d'être sonné.

– _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette de Primaël vola dans les airs, en direction d'Azazel. Celui-ci jeta un sort au vol à la baguette, qui fut projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais alors qu'il se redressait, Primaël se jeta sur lui, et parvint à le désarmer à son tour, jetant de même sa baguette au loin. Dans la bagarre, il tenta de lui arracher son masque. Mais le masque ne bougea pas d'un iota. Parvenant à se dégager suffisamment de l'emprise du colosse roux, Azazel le frappa au visage de toute la puissance de son poing. Et alors qu'il titubait en arrière, et qu'Azazel reprenait son souffle, Primaël sourit avec une jubilation malsaine, essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez d'un revers.

– Puisque tu le prends comme ça…

Ce qui se passa ensuite différait selon les témoignages. Mais tous les témoins présents ce jour affirmèrent avoir entendu un puissant grognement, et la voix d'Azazel s'écriant :

– Putain c'est quoi ce délire !?

.

* * *

.

 _Quelques jours plus tôt, à Beauxbâtons…_

– Et donc, on doit tracer un cercle avec la baguette ?

– Non.

– Et donc, on ne doit pas tracer un cercle avec la baguette ?

– Non.

Mathis jeta un regard incrédule à la petite prof d'Enchantements. Comme à son habitude, Gabrielle Delacour souriait doucement en regardant les élèves s'évertuer à réussir leur sort.

– Ça m'aide pas beaucoup M'dame.

– Un oméga majuscule, Mathis. Tu dois tracer un oméga majuscule renversé.

– Oméga, oméga… je fait pas grec LV2, moi ! D'ailleurs je fais même pas de LV2, soit dit en passant.

– La gestuelle est illustrée dans ton manuel, Mathis.

– Je l'ai oublié à l'internat. Je suis coincé.

– Il semblerait, oui. La prochaine fois, tu ne l'oublieras pas.

– Je peux pas juste jeter un œil sur celui d'Émeraude ?

– … Nan, pas envie.

Gabrielle sourit avec espièglerie. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper : cela ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'elle plaisantait. Mathis poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

– Vous pourriez au moins me montrer, s'il vous plaît ?

– D'accord, d'accord, céda la prof. Tu vises ta petite plume, et… _Amplificatum_ !

La plume sur la table de Mathis tripla de volume en un éclair.

– Hein !? Moins vite, j'ai rien compris !

– Si je vais moins vite, le sort ne fonctionnera pas, Mathis, répliqua la prof. Maintenant, excuse-moi, si je ne vais pas la voir tout de suite, le bras de Jade va finir par se détacher de son corps.

La prof n'avait pas fait trois pas que Mathis s'effondra sur sa table dans un soupir qui fit s'envoler sa plume.

– _Accio_ plume… lâcha-t-il pour la récupérer.

Et il regarda la plume revenir vers lui d'un air résigné. Pourquoi maîtrisait-il ce sort si bien, alors qu'il était incapable de faire grossir un objet ? Ah, oui, la gestuelle ! La foutue gestuelle des enchantements. Secouer sa baguette en gueulant une formule était tellement plus cool. _Flipendo_ , ça c'était un sort qui claquait !

– Bon, allez ! lança Mathis pour s'encourager lui-même. Une… deux… _Amplificatum_ !

La plume de Mathis explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelle ocre. Il éteint d'un geste nonchalant la flammèche sur son épaule, examina rapidement ses sourcils du bout des doigts, balaya les cendres sur sa table… avant de s'y effondrer à nouveau.

– Mathis, que fais-tu ? demanda la prof qui repassait par là.

– Plus d'plume. Plus d'espoir. J'abandonne.

– Ah mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, mon coco ! Nous sommes en cours, pas au club de vacances ! Je t'apporte une nouvelle plume, et tu reprends !

Le soupir que Mathis poussa à ce moment-là aurait facilement pu balayer un gratte-ciel.

Après ce cours, Mathis retrouva les Augures dont il avait été séparé, Miss Delacour ayant eu la bonne idée de séparer les petites bandes de la classe pour optimiser leur attention. Malheureusement, elle avait passé le mot à Attorney, qui décida elle aussi de remanier tous les binômes. Émi, la plus chanceuse du groupe, se retrouva avec Sertorius. Les jumeaux ErKa furent aussi séparés, et se retrouvèrent respectivement avec Lætitia Pergaud et Lucie Rouvier, deux Lonicera. Puisqu'elle semblait favoriser les binômes inter-ordres, elle ne sépara pas Jorge et Nil. Quant à Mathis, il se retrouva avec Orilia Masari, la petite Urtica d'origine japonaise. Camille, qui s'était retrouvé avec Arnaud Portesort, ne manqua pas l'occasion de se plaindre.

– Mais Miss Attorney, c'est quoi l'intérêt de nous forcer à faire des binômes inter-Ordre, alors que dès l'année prochaine, on aura cours en classe séparée ?

– L'intérêt ? ricana Célestia. Quel intérêt ? Je fais ça par plaisir, moi, pas par intérêt !

Décidément, ça devait être la journée où tous les profs grillaient un fusible. Cependant, Mathis ne fut pas à plaindre. S'il ne partageait pas la même affinité avec elle qu'avec Émi, il devait reconnaître qu'Orilia était sympathique, et plutôt douée en Potions. Il se promit de l'inviter à un de leurs tournois de duel, à l'occasion.

En revanche, tous les nouveaux binômes ne fonctionnaient pas aussi bien que le leur. Au bout de la dixième erreur de sa part, Camille ne tint plus, et frappa Arnaud. L'insupportable garçon couina d'indignation, et s'apprêtais à interpeller la prof, lorsqu'il se raidit d'un coup. Dib Bercier, la jeune recrue des Cobras Ardents, appuyait sur la nuque d'Arnaud avec sa baguette. Mathis l'entendit menacer :

– Si tu balances Camille, je fais sauter ta caboche.

Arnaud prit la menace au sérieux, puisqu'il se rassit en silence. Pas le moins du monde charitable, Camille se retourna pour remercier son ancien camarade pour son intervention, et lui tapa dans la main. Arnaud fulminait. Camille jubilait. Mathis ricanait. Bref, une situation totalement normale.

Tout allait bien pour le meilleur des mondes, jusqu'au Samedi matin, où Mathis reçut un hibou express, qui manqua de le percuter de plein fouet alors qu'il se rendait au Grand Réf pour le petit-déjeuner en compagnie des jumeaux.

– C'est une lettre du BasK, lut Mathis. Je me demande ce qu'il y a de si urgent. Alors… hum… HEIN !? OH PUTAIN !

Et Mathis s'enfuit en courant en direction du Pavillon Rouge, abandonnant la lettre.

– Euh, on m'explique ? lâcha Erwin.

Karol ramassa la lettre dans l'herbe humide, et essuya les gouttes de rosée qui perlaient sur le parchemin. Elle la lut, et grimaça.

– Alors ? s'impatienta son frère.

– Alors à mon avis, il allait prévenir Camille. Le BasK a choppé Azazel, il l'a livré au Gendarmagium cette nuit.

.

* * *

.

 _Clermont-Ferrand. Salle d'interrogatoire n°2 du CGS. Samedi 29 avril 2017. 8h42._

– Une dose de Veritaserum pure vous a été injectée, expliquait calmement l'infirmier. Vos blessures ont été soignées pendant que vous étiez évanoui, mais il est possible que vous ressentiez encore quelques douleurs, notamment au niveau des côtes. La Poussos ne fait pas de miracles, une côte explosée met du temps à se recomposer.

L'homme ne répondant pas, l'infirmier quitta la pièce. Il fit signe au Gendarmage qui attendait dans le couloir d'entrer.

– Il est tout à vous, Monsieur Magnus.

– Merci, Oliver. Va te prendre un café, tu sembles épuisé.

– Merci, Monsieur.

Richard Magnus entra dans la salle, et s'assit en face de l'homme qu'il avait cherché pendant un an et demi, et qu'il n'avait même pas arrêté lui-même. Il le détailla du regard. Arrivé dans un sale état, il avait été hospitalisé d'urgence avant d'être amené ici, ce qui expliquait sa tenue de patient. Pourtant, malgré tous leurs efforts, les médicomages n'avaient pas réussi à lui retirer son demi-masque. Ledit demi-masque était en métal blanc, et représentait un visage neutre, quoique maquillé à outrance au niveau de l'œil. L'homme en lui-même était blond aux yeux gris, d'une carrure assez impressionnante digne d'un rugbyman. Un rugbyman aussi grand qu'un basketteur. Primaël Goizane, l'homme qui l'avait ramené et qui s'avérait être un des gardes du corps du Prévôt, était lui-même impressionnant. Pourtant, Richard se demandait comment il avait pu s'y prendre pour mettre le criminel dans un si sale état, et sans baguette : quand il l'avait amené, le dénommé Azazel avait un œil tellement gonflé qu'il restait clos, des larges plaies qui ressemblaient à des griffures un peu partout sur le corps, les deux clavicules brisées comme s'il avait été pris dans un étau, et trois côtes cassées dont une littéralement explosée, comme s'il avait été percuté par un boulet de canon.

– Votre nom ? demanda Richard.

– Azazel, répondit l'homme masqué de la voix morne typique des personnes sous Veritaserum.

– Votre vrai nom !

– …

– Vous n'avez pas compris la question ?

– Si.

– Alors répondez.

– Je ne me connais nul autre nom qu'Azazel.

– On vous a effacé vos souvenirs.

– Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Malgré le sérieux de la situation, Richard ne put retenir un ricanement.

– On a essayé de retirer votre masque. Impossible. Pourquoi ?

– Il est maintenu par un verrou d'âme.

– Vous voulez dire l'enchantement de Magie Noire qui permet de lier un objet à son possesseur de manière à ce qu'il soit impossible de lui voler tant qu'il est en vie ? et qui nécessite pour cela le sacrifice d'une âme humaine ?

– Précisément.

– Vous pouvez donc le retirer facilement ?

– Oui.

– Alors retirez-le.

L'homme retira son masque. Richard Magnus avait vu beaucoup de chose dans sa vie. Mais _ça_ , ça dépassait l'entendement.

– Qui vous a fait ça ?

– Nicolas Flamel.

– L'enchanteur !?

– Précisément.

– Comment ? Pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas. Probablement parce que j'ai essayé de tuer sa femme.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'elle a fondé une œuvre de charité pour les orphelins moldus.

– C'est ça votre truc ? Tuer les sorciers qui aident les moldus ?

– Précisément. Puis-je remettre mon masque ?

Richard ne releva même pas l'initiative qui était très inhabituelle chez une personne sous Veritaserum, et acquiesça en silence. Azazel replaça son demi-masque, qui sembla à nouveau fusionner avec son visage.

– Pour qui vous travaillez ?

– Personne.

– Avec qui vous travaillez ?

– Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

– Vous ne pouvez pas, ou vous ne voulez pas ?

– Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

– Vos souvenirs ont été effacés ?

– Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

Richard soupira. C'était un coriace. Cela arrivait très rarement, mais certains sorciers, souvent de très puissants occlumens, pouvaient en partie résister au Veritaserum, en se concentrant pour bannir les informations vitales de leur mémoire au plus profond de leur subconscient le temps que la potion fasse effet. Richard décida de changer de tactique.

– Qui vous a fait toutes ces blessures, que vous aviez en arrivant ici ?

– Le gros rouquin.

– Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?

– Il s'est changé en grizzly.

– Ah, vous voulez dire que c'est un animagus ?

– Précisément.

Ceci expliquait donc cela. Restait à vérifier s'il était déclaré, ou s'il y avait une possibilité de le boucler avant que la garde-à-vue de 48h pour entrave à la justice ne prenne fin. Richard Magnus détestait qu'on marche sur ses plates-bandes.

– Quel était votre but ?

– Déclarer la guerre aux traîtres à leur sang.

– C'était donc des crimes racistes ?

– Non.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– …

– Hum… Pourquoi, alors ?

– Parce que telle est Sa volonté.

 _Nous y voilà !_

– La volonté de qui ?

– Sa volonté.

– La volonté de _qui_ ?

– _Sa_ volonté.

Ah il était bon, le salop ! Impossible de le faire craquer. Impossible de l'avoir par la ruse. Peut-être les menaces ? Non, trop surfait. Ou alors…

– Si vous n'aviez pas été attrapé, qu'auriez-vous fait ensuite ?

– J'aurais tenté d'éliminer une autre cible.

– Éliminer ? Vous voulez dire tuer ?

Azazel haussa les épaules.

– Le meurtre n'est pas le but premier. Le Jugement d'abord. Les Secrets ensuite. La Sentence enfin. La Sentence n'est pas toujours la mort.

– Quel étaient les secrets que vous cherchiez à arracher à Scipion Sirtesente ?

– Il cachait quelque chose. Il devait avouer sa cachette.

– Que cachait-il ?

– Je ne sais pas. J'interrogeais. Il devait avouer. C'est tout.

– Que devait avouer Péronne Citrus ?

– Je ne connais personne de ce nom.

– Pourtant, c'est une de vos victimes, non ?

– Non.

– Un de vos "collègues", peut-être ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Humpff ! Et… la nature des secrets de Pernelle Flamel, vous la connaissiez ?

– Oui.

– Ah ! Quelle était-elle ?

– La raison de sa survie. La pierre philosophale a été officiellement détruite il y a 25 ans. Ils devraient être morts. Pourtant…

– Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas, coupa Richard. Je sais, mon père a participé à leur rapatriement et leur cachette en France, pendant la Guerre des Ténèbres. Alors quoi, vous soupçonniez que Messire Flamel n'ait pas détruit la pierre ?

– Précisément. Ou qu'il en ait fabriqué une autre.

– Et quel est le rapport avec ce que vous faites ?

– Leur longévité est contre-nature, et leur comportement envers les moldus plus encore. Ils ont été jugés coupables, et Son jugement est sans appel.

– Donc, cette personne dont vous refusez de me parler se prend pour le juge et juré, et vous vous êtes le bourreau ?

– …

– Je vois… Et ensuite quoi, vous auriez continué comme ça indéfiniment ? C'était ça le plan ?

– Non.

– C'était quoi, alors ?

– Déclarer la guerre aux traîtres à leur sang.

– Et quand cette "déclaration de guerre" devait s'arrêter, pour devenir une vraie guerre ?

– Après mon arrestation.

– Vous voulez dire qu'il y a quelqu'un, là, dehors, qui va profiter du fait que vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour, quoi, déclarer la guerre à la Prévôté ?

– Précisément.

– Vous vous rendez compte que ce que vous dites est surréaliste ?

– Je pense, oui.

– Mais ?

– Mais c'est la vérité.

– Et quand, précisément, cela doit avoir lieu ?

– Lors de la septième Pleine Lune de l'An 2017.

– C'est donc… le 9 juillet de cette année ?

– Précisément.

– Hé bien nous verrons cela. En attendant, vous, vous filez droit à La Giraglia, et nous, on continue de tracer votre boss. Maintenant que vous êtes derrière les barreaux, le Limier peut se concentrer sur le principal.

À ce moment, Richard aurait juré que, malgré l'effet assommant du Veritaserum qui rendait cela impossible, une lueur de jubilation froide avait traversé le regard d'Azazel.

– Juste une dernière question. Si vous n'aviez pas été capturé avant cette date, qu'auriez-vous fait ensuite ?

– Rien.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je serais mort.

.

* * *

.

Et s'il était mort, il ne serait plus vivant, ce qui lui poserait quelques soucis existentiels.

Après cela, je vous propose un double chapitre hors de BeauX ! Oui, c'est bientôt la finale des Concours de Connaissance à Mighty Adler !


	17. Mighty Adler (1 sur 2)

Bonsoir à tous ! Bienvenue à la Finale des Concours Européens de Connaissances ! Enfin, façon de parler. D'abord, il faut qu'on monte dans le carosse, direction Mighty Adler !  
Dans le chapitre précédent, un remède était annoncé pour la perte de magie, et Azazel était choppé grâce à Mauvais Augure. Pendant ce temps, les Augures passaient les épreuves pratiques des concours, et se qualifiaient presque tous pour la final. Des intellos, ces têtes de piaf !

.

 **Réponses ! Au reviews ? Pas que !**

Helluuuu **Ywëna** en visite ! C'est vrai t'avais disparue ! Oui je comprend, je suis moi-même en plein partiels, et je suis pas sûr d'avoir mon année… pour la deuxième fois. Bon, au pire des cas je passe en AJAC, mais j'aimerais bien valider, quoi ! Surtout que mes parents partent à l'autre bout du monde pendant les rattrapages, donc si j'ai pas à les passer, j'aurai la _casa_ pour moi ! Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet non plus.  
o_O c'est dans quoi, cette didascalie de dingue !?  
Je sais pas si t'as vu, j'ai mis leurs photos sur le wiki ! Enfin, les photos de Korbaa Glazkov et Marlenaëlle d'Armonval. La prochaine fournée, c'est le Cercle de Brocéliande (+ Rogan Brisebois), et la mamie Glazkov y sera. C'est une très vieille famille sang-pure ukrainienne, donc y'a grave moyen qu'ils aient des ancêtres communs avec les Net-Net. Pour les Blacks, c'est moins sûr… Enfin, pour en revenir sur les Glazkov… la doyenne est quand même la seule druidesse noire au monde ! (Je parle de sa magie, pas de sa peau)  
Tu auras des réponses à toutes tes suggestions ! Pour une fois tu ne me prend pas au dépourvu avec des question oubliées !

OH BONJOUR **DREAMER** ! CLIFFHANGER EST MON SECOND PRÉNOM ! Non c'est pas vrai, mais ça serait définitivement plus cool que "Thibaud". Sérieux je sais que je suis noble, mais me trimballer le prénom du pote de Jacquouille, c'est pas glamour…  
Yeah ça pète de tous les côtés ! Mais bon, Le Multivers est instable, c'est ce qui fait son charme. C'est comme un _Double Dense Ore_ dans Mystcraft (de gros câlins virils à celui ou celle qui reconnait la référence).

Re, **LeFouDesLivres** ! J'aime les gens cinglés. Je suis cinglé. Je m'aime. CQFFD. D'ailleurs je vais te révéler un secret qui n'en sera plus un, du coup : le premier de ma liste de persos préféré… est un méchant. Hé ouééé !  
Ouaip c'est elle. À vrai dire, je pense surtout qu'il ne la prend pas au sérieux. Mais un jour il comprendra… ? Hé mais, c'est moi qui décide !

Hey **Titietrominet** ! hé, c'était un chapitre, pas un canari ! On ne dévore pas le chapitre ! Vilaine Rominet !  
Tu me choques. Tu me blesses ! Moi, cruel ? Comment oses-tu ? Naaaaaaan ça va, un chap tous les quinze jours ! Et pis faut que j'écrive, derrière, moi ! 15 jours, c'est la garantie que j'ai le temps d'écrire au moins un chapitre entre temps, et que donc j'ai toujours de quoi publier. J'en ai des dizaines, voire centaines, de chapitre à publier, faut que je tienne le rythme ! Mais promis, si un jour j'arrive à finir les 8 tomes, je balance tout d'un coup dès que j'ai fini ! L'avantage de ce genre de promesse, c'est que ça ne m'engage à rien… Non en fait t'as raison, je _suis_ cruel.

Tu est glauque, **Sengetsu**. C'est clair. J'aime beaucoup cet esprit. Alors pour ce qu'il y a sous le masque… c'est un secret ! VOUS NE LE SAUREZ JAMAIS ! Enfin, pas directement. Vous saurez ce que Flamel lui a fait, et les effets que ça a, ce qui revient quasiment au même.  
Ça c'est venu tout seul, ça s'est imposé à moi par rapport à un truc prévu à plus long terme. Dans le contexte, ça collait parfaitement, un flic qui s'énerve contre les amateurs qui font son boulot. Il est jaloux, Richardounet.

Au fait, **Suwan** , j'ai bien pensé au rappel de la saison de Cognepoing, cette fois-ci. Ça sera dans le chapitre 19, puisque les deux qui arrivent se passent à Mighty Adler.

.

Dans ce chapitre… le cheval au nom le plus improbable du monde, et des révélations pour le moins… germaniques. Et Skye.

.

* * *

.

 **17) Mighty Adler (1/2)**

Il était là. Le fameux carrosse de Beauxbâtons. Au bout de presque deux années, les Augures commençaient à douter de son existence. Et pourtant… À l'aide de la magie, le concierge était en train de charger les bagages des champions dans l'immense soute du carrosse, qui s'ouvrait à l'arrière comme celle d'un autobus. La précision des gestes de l'aveugle dégarni étonnait toujours autant les plus anciens élèves présents. Les Chasseurs participant à ce qui était connu dans le milieu des Concours de Connaissance comme étant le Concours des Légendes, et qui rassemblait uniquement les élèves majeurs, ils n'étaient pas présents à ce jour, à une seule exception : Élisabelle d'Armonval, née en novembre 2000, ne serait pas majeure avant la fin des Concours, et avait donc concouru dans la catégorie des 6ème Année.

L'immense porte de bois bleu ciel du carrosse s'ouvrit, et une passerelle recouverte de moquette se déroula jusqu'au sol. Attorney et Carter firent la course jusqu'en haut de la passerelle, sous le regard amusé de la plupart des élèves, qui s'étaient tous réuni pour acclamer les champions sur le départ. Ils étaient 24 : Une seule en 7ème Année, 3 en 6ème, 3 en 5ème, 6 en 4ème, 4 en 3ème, et 6 en 2ème. Ils montèrent par ordre d'âge en partant de l'aînée. Karol fermait la marche, suivie de près par Madame Maxime, qui portait une immense cape en plume d'augurey drapée au-dessus de son habituelle robe longue bleutée, et des escarpins à l'échelle de ses pieds, dont les talons lui rajoutaient quinze centimètres au bas mot.

– Ouah !

Bien qu'il n'eût rien dit, Mathis partageait la première impression de Nilüfer. L'intérieur du carrosse, encore plus immense que l'extérieur grâce à un sortilège d'extension, ressemblait à l'intérieur d'un gigantesque _œuf de Fabergé_. Le carrosse, réparti sur quatre étages, comportait des fauteuils et canapés, des tapis et ornements muraux… on aurait pu se croire à l'intérieur d'une des salles communes des Pavillons, qui aurait subi un sortilège de gonflage pour ressembler à une baudruche, si ce n'était l'escalier central en métal ciselé couleur cuivre, desservant les paliers de même. Ainsi, si l'on se plaçait au bon endroit, avec le bon angle, il était possible de voir jusqu'à la voûte du carrosse à travers les ciselures baroques. En jeunes gens matures et dignes, les plus âgés se précipitèrent dans l'escalier en se bousculant pour réserver le dernier étage. Blasés, les 1ère Année attendirent que ces grands crétins soient partis, pour s'installer sur les fauteuils du premier étage. Les portes se refermèrent, la directrice monta à l'étage pour rejoindre la cabine de pilotage… Et le carrosse décolla, sous les acclamations de centaines de jeunes sorciers. Les 1ère Année se précipitèrent aux fenêtres pour saluer leurs camarades, et Mathis devina aux ombres que les plus âgés avaient fait de même au-dessus.

Ça y était. Ils étaient en route pour Mighty Adler.

À vol d'abraxans, il y aurait tout de même près de huit heures de trajet, et le départ avait eu lieu à 10h30 ce Dimanche. Personne n'avait envie de dormir, et la promiscuité des lieux était propice aux rapprochements. À l'initiative de Camille, la plus sociable du groupe, ils se livrèrent à un petit jeu.

– Bon, comme c'est mon idée, je commence. Et ça vous fera un exemple. Soooo ! Je m'appelle Camille Hastier. Avant j'étais à Urtica, mais je suis parti pour Aloysia. Mes parents travaillent tous deux pour la Prévôté, l'une dans le Secret, l'autre dans la Justice. Je me verrais bien en Chasse Enchant'Art, comme mon frère. Et pour finir… J'ai un sens de l'orientation carrément pourave !

– D'accord j'ai compris ! s'exclama Nil. À mon tour ! Je m'appelle Nilüfer Azerbas. Aloysia, bien que je me demande toujours ce que j'y fous. Ma mère est dans la diplomatie, et mon père est restaurateur de monuments. Euh… ben je dirais Chasse Magus, parce que j'ai envie de botter du cul de mage noir ! Et, hum, je suis archi-nulle en Arithmancie.

La remarque fit ricaner le champion représentant cette matière.

– Ça te fait rire, le mouton ? Bah à ton tour !

Günter secoua sa tête frisée noire, et sourit de toutes ses dents.

– Je m'appelle Günter Zeitmann, se présenta-t-il de son fort accent allemand. Urtica, à mon grand désespoir. Ma mère est druidesse, membre du Cercle de Brocéliande, et mon père est grossiste en ingrédients magiques au Canada. J'hésite entre une Chasse Arithme et une Chasse Runesort, parce que je veux bosser dans les affaires. Et j'ai p… je suis mal-à-l'aise en présence de Madame Maxime.

– Supær, à moi ! Je m'appelle Mathis Devaux. Aloysia, et fier de l'être ! Ma mère travaille dans le domaine juridique. Je suis pas fixé, mais dans tous les cas ça sera Chasse Magus pour moi. Et puis quoi… eh bien disons que je passe mon temps à violer les règlements, ç'en est presque maladif.

– Moi c'est Raven Lushchek, Lonicera et fière aussi. Ma mère est ébéniste, et mon père est Oubliator. J'ai pas la moindre idée de la Chasse que je voudrais faire. Peut-être Runesort ? Et… je déteste le Cognepoing.

– Ce crime te coûtera la vie, énonça calmement Nil.

– Tu sais qu'il y a deux joueurs en face de toi, Raven ? demanda Mathis d'un ton neutre.

– Pas peur, répliqua la petite brune en haussant les épaules.

– Bon ben… à moi… Je m'appelle Karol Niafasen. Je suis à Aloysia. Mes parents… mes parents ne travaillent pas. Enfin pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas trop. D'après mon père, ils "fructifient" la fortune familiale. J'aimerais bien faire une Chasse Potions. Et… je suis Cracmole.

– Ah non ! éclata soudain Camille. Non non non ! On a dit un défaut, un truc négatif !

– Eh bien…

– NON ! la coupa la Corse. Je suis pas d'accord, ça n'a rien d'un truc négatif ! Trouve autre chose !

– Moi je suis d'accord, approuva Nil.

– Bon d'accord, acquiesça Karol. Alors… j'ai le vertige, je déteste les balais volants.

– Ça j'accepte, valida Camille. Bon ben voilà, ça fait plein de petits sujets sur lesquelles embrayer ! On en a pour un sacré moment, alors vous privez pas ! D'ailleurs, Raven, ébeniste, c'est un boulot de moldu ça, non ?

– Oui, ma mère est moldue, confirma celle-ci. Pourquoi ?

– Ben, c'est pas commun un couple moldue / Oubliator, mine de rien ! Ça serait comme un couple… chasseur / loup-garou, par exemple !

– Ben en fait… elle était une de ses missions, raconta Raven. Depuis son atelier, elle avait assisté à une agression magique dans la rue. Mon père faisait juste un effacement de routine. Mais il y a eu une variante imprévue qui a mené à l'échec de sa mission.

– Ah ? Laquelle ?

– Le coup de foudre. Quand mon père a vu ma mère… Pouf ! Fini ! Amoureux ! Et pis quand mon frère a eu trois ans, ils ont quittés la Pologne, et se sont installés sous Paris.

– Ah d'accord, super !

– Eh au fait, Camille, l'interpella Mathis. Je savais pas que le Bureau des Chasseurs dépendait du Secret !

– Bah ils sont chargés de maintenir les créatures magiques cachées aux yeux des moldus, donc ça se tient plutôt bien ! En fait, il s'avère que…

Et la discussion continua ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. Vers midi, Carter leur apporta des petits paniers repas, constituant en un sandwich au poulet, une tartelette à la citrouille, et une bouteille d'eau. Après ce repas rapide, les 1ère Année retournèrent à leurs fauteuils. La discussion générale dériva sur les abraxans, après une révélation de Raven.

– Sérieux, tu connais tous leur nom !? s'écria Nil.

– Tout à fait, confirma Raven. Alors, celle en tête, c'est Ludelii. C'est la femelle dominante. Ensuite, par paire, on a : Orion et Astra, Mihrab et Æther, Vigrid et Carrousel, et les deux abraxans de réserve, Khadga et Lupercus.

– Attends ! quel est le con qui a appelé un cheval "Carrousel" ?

– Hum, à dire vrai… les chevaux et le carrosse n'appartiennent pas à l'école, mais à la famille de Madame Maxime, expliqua Raven. De fait, c'est _elle_ , qui les a nommés ainsi…

– Ah. Oh. Ah.

– Quelle éloquence ! se moqua Günter.

– Et si on jouait plutôt au grâbillard ? proposa Mathis en sortant une boîte de jeu d'un petit meuble.

– En équipe ? demanda Camille.

– Bah tant qu'à faire, confirma-t-il.

– Je prends Nil et Raven !

– Euh si tu veux, accepta Nil. Mais pourquoi moi ?

– Parce que tu es une grosse tricheuse, alors je veux te garder à l'œil.

– Pfeuh. N'importe nawak.

Camille jeta un regard appuyé à la grande Aloysia. Nil préféra ne pas insister, se sachant totalement en tort.

.

* * *

.

Le carrosse filant à toute allure, la descente avait déjà été amorcée avant de franchir la frontière franco-allemande, ce qui avait permis à Karol de montrer à ses camarades son domaine. En effet, _Der Brennende Gletscher Gutshof_ , "Le Domaine du Glacier Ardent", qui appartenait à la mère de Karol se trouvait dans le Haut-Rhin, au cœur du Parc Naturel Régional des Ballons des Vosges. À cause du couvert de la forêt et des enchantements le protégeant, ils ne purent voir le château. Mais d'après les indications de distance que leur avait donnée la jeune cracmole, le domaine était au moins trois fois plus vaste que celui déjà conséquent de l'Académie, bien que le château soit de taille modeste en comparaison. Kallistia avait elle-même hérité ce domaine de sa mère, Adélaïde Delacour-Castle. Il correspondait donc aux critères de la famille Delacour, réputée pour ses nombreuses unions hybrides avec le peuple vélan : Vaste terres boisées, habitation plus modeste, mais avec des pièces lumineuses et hautes de plafond. Nilüfer, qui avait déjà eu la chance de se rendre au _Brennende Gletsher_ (ou _Brengletsh_ , comme elle se plaisait à dire), ne tarissait pas de commentaires et d'éloges tout au long de la présentation de Karol.

Mathis sourit. Karol s'ouvrait de plus en plus aux autres. Et mine de rien, le fait de survoler un des rares endroits du monde où elle était traitée comme une égale de ses pairs sorciers lui déliait la langue. Elle était visiblement fière de présenter son lieu de résidence. Non pas fière d'une quelconque richesse matérielle, mais fière de partager avec tous un lieu d'amour et d'acceptation, ce dont peu de familles sang-pures pouvaient se vanter. Bien sûr, lui n'avait pas ce problème, en tant que né-moldu. Mais les autres comprenaient. Nil, bien que sang-mêlée, était la fille d'une ancienne noble sang-pure déshéritée et rejeté par sa famille Turque en raison de ses choix maritaux. Camille, bien que roturière, était sang-pure, et avait vécu dans un monde de magie, mais la majorité du temps sans ses parents.

Mathis ne connaissait pour ainsi dire rien de Raven Luschek, mais il savait par Erwin et Karol que Günter Zeitmann était issu comme eux d'une famille germano-alsacienne, mais là s'arrêtais la ressemblance. Les Zeitmann étaient une famille extrêmement puissante et secrète, détenant de la quasi-totalité des laboratoires, apothicaires, cliniques médicomagiques, … d'Allemagne. Ils tenaient pour ainsi dire la santé de tout un pays en otage. Il ne connaissait pas plus son père qu'un quelconque étranger croisé une ou deux fois dans une rue bondée. Celui-ci avait abandonné sa mère lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte avant le mariage, pour partir travailler au Canada. Enceinte de lui, pourtant. Déshonorée, Monika Braunstein (qui se faisait appeler Monika Zeitmann pour éviter bien des questions à propos de son fils) s'était faite druidesse, et avait confié la garde de son fils à ses parents. Elle avait depuis consacré toute sa personne au druidisme, au point d'entrer dans le Cercle de Brocéliande à à peine trente ans, exploit extrêmement rare. Et pendant ce temps, Günter était élevé par des vieux sang-purs hautains et froids, pour lesquels il représentait l'incarnation vivante de la déchéance sociale de leur fille, et par extension de la famille, Günter étant officiellement un bâtard, bien que sang-pur. Oui, tous buvaient avec envie les paroles de Karol, et ce n'était certainement pas par jalousie du domaine alsacien somme toute richement banal.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le carrosse survolait une immense vallée brumeuse, dont surgissait un immense assemblage de bois et de métal, qui ressemblait à un funiculaire aux dimensions gargantuesques : les cabines faisaient au bas mot la moitié de la taille d'un bus.

– C'est quoi ce gros bordel !? demanda Camille, avec sa subtilité habituelle.

– Ça, expliqua Karol, c'est la Tyrolienne. C'est le seul accès terrestre existant pour se rendre à Mighty Adler. Le domaine est pris en ciseau entre une montagne abrupte, une falaise qui l'est tout autant, et un vaste marais compté parmi les plus dangereux du Monde.

– Le cadre est sympa, ironisa Nil.

– Les gens là-bas le sont tout autant, répliqua Karol sur le même ton.

– J'ai hâte d'y être…

Et ce fut rapidement le moment. Ils aperçurent d'abord la tour du beffroi, puis celles du château. Quelques minutes plus tard, le carrosse azuré atterrissait au milieu de la cour pavée, au milieu d'une foule d'élèves de tous horizons. Rares étaient les écoles disposant d'un transport volant, et seul le carrosse était visible.

Les élèves de l'Académie Mighty Adler étaient bien sûr déjà présents. Ceux de la Hekseri Akademiet disposaient d'un kayak enchanté d'un puissant charme d'extension, dans lequel pouvaient rentrer la totalité des champions. Ils avaient remonté le Rhin depuis son embouchure, et avait achevé le trajet jusqu'à la Tyrolienne à pied. Les élèves de la NS2H étaient venus en autobus moldus, la petite école ne disposant pas de son propre transport. Les Italiens de Fin'Arte Del Magia, eux, étaient venus en train, le gouvernement Italien prêtant gracieusement l'un des incroyables trains voyageant sur des rails magiques apparaissant devant la locomotive et disparaissant derrière le dernier wagon, qui sillonnaient tout le pays transalpin. Quant aux Grecs de Perséphone… c'était un grand mystère pour Élisabelle d'Armonval, seule championne à participer à sa seconde finale, qui avait raconté tout cela au petit groupe. Une fois descendus du carrosse, un vieil homme vint les saluer, avec un accent à peine prononcé.

– Bonjour à tous, bienvenue à l'Académie _Mighty Adler_. Je suis le professeur Alistair Conis, directeur-adjoint. Les quartiers de la délégation française se trouvent dans l'aile Sud du château, au deuxième étage. Votre directrice ( _il inclina la tête, et Madame Maxime répondit de même_ ) connaît le chemin. Là-bas, ma collègue responsable de votre délégation vous expliquera en détail le déroulement des évènements, et répondra à vos questions. Encore une fois, bienvenue.

Il s'inclina, et invita d'un geste la délégation à disposer, avant de se diriger vers un groupe d'élèves vêtus de tenues en fourrure immaculée. Les Français suivirent leur directrice, qui avançait sans ralentir dans le vieux château un brin menaçant. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent quelques groupes d'élèves les dévisageant, voire même se moquant ouvertement de leur uniforme. La délégation atteignit les quartiers qui leur étaient réservé : trois larges salles de cours reliées qui avaient été aménagée : le dortoir des filles, la salle commune, et celui des garçons. La directrice leur adressa quelques mots, avant de se retirer. Célestia Attorney surveillerait le dortoir des filles, Malwen Carter celui des garçons. Quant à elle, une chambre lui avait bien sûr été réservée dans la tour du directeur, qui d'après le vague geste qu'elle avait fait en direction de la fenêtre, devait correspondre au grand beffroi.

Filles et garçons étaient en train d'installer leurs affaires dans leur dortoir respectif, quand les professeurs leur demandèrent de rejoindre la salle commune improvisée. Là, une jeune femme les y attendait, accroupie devant un coffre ouvert dont elle examinait le contenu. Les voyant arriver, elle se releva, et leur sourit. C'était une petite brune aux cheveux coupés au carré, et aux yeux d'un bleu clair hypnotique. Les adolescents étaient visiblement sous le charme, et Carter n'était pas en reste.

– Bonjour à tous, mes chers sorciers en devenir, salua la jeune femme d'une voix douce et dans un français parfait dépourvu de tout accent. Je suis Skye Ingram, professeure de Métamorphose. C'est un honneur pour moi d'être en charge d'une si grande délégation que la vôtre. Tout d'abord, je vous félicite ! Arriver jusqu'ici a dû vous demander un travail exceptionnel. À moins bien sûr que vous ne jouissiez de talents innés, auquel cas cette dernière phrase ne vous concerne pas. Ensuite ! Ce que vous attendez tous : le programme de la semaine ! Tout d'abord, sachez qu'il n'y aura qu'une épreuve pour chaque matière. L'épreuve sera hybride, et se déroulera de la même manière pour toutes les matières. Vous devrez tout d'abord piocher un sujet au hasard, et l'annoncer à voix haute aux juges. Vous disposerez ensuite d'un délai, déterminé sur le sujet, pour préparer une analyse écrite dudit sujet, parfois en prenant en compte d'hypothétiques indications subsidiaires. Puis, après décryptage de votre analyse, les juges vous demanderons de réaliser une série d'épreuves, non pas prédéfinie pour chaque sujet, mais au contraire définie en fonction de votre propre analyse. Puis, selon le temps restant en fin d'épreuve, une série de questions vous seront posées, à la fois sur votre analyse, et sur la matière concernée en générale. Des questions, jusque-là ?

– Pour l'épreuve de Duel, est-il vrai que l'épreuve consistera en un combat entre élèves ? demanda une fille de Chasse, à priori Magus.

– En effet, confirma le professeur Ingram. Les champions des six écoles seront mélangés aléatoirement, et divisés en deux groupes. Les uns tireront le sujet, les autres tireront leur binôme, dont ils partageront le sujet, et qu'ils affronteront. L'analyse devra donc se faire à deux, et une partie de la note sera donc commune.

La Chasseuse approuva la réponse d'un signe de tête.

– Le planning de la semaine sera affiché sur le tableau de liège derrière vous, lorsqu'ils seront finalisés dans la soirée. Pendant les moments où vous n'aurez pas d'épreuves, vous serez intégrés à différentes classes, selon vos options, et les effectifs présents.

Quelques râlements se firent entendre, surtout parmi les plus jeunes.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit la petite brune. Vous ne serez là qu'en observateurs, ce ne sera qu'une manière d'occuper vos journées. Et puis vous verrez : je sais d'expérience que l'ambiance des cours allemands est beaucoup plus… bon enfant que celle des cours français.

– Pire que les cours d'Attorney ? chuchota Nil à Mathis. Je demande à voir !

Mathis approuva gravement.

– Point suivant : la barrière de la langue. Nous nous doutons que peu d'entre vous parlent couramment Allemand. Le fait est que c'est réciproque. Même parmi les professeurs, nous ne sommes que trois à parler Français, et seulement deux d'entre nous le parlent couramment : _Herr_ Conis, et moi. Bien que, de fait, nous serons les personnes auxquelles vous aurez le plus affaire, une solution alternative existe depuis maintenant plus de quinze éditions.

Du bout du pied, elle fit pivoter le coffre, qui révéla son contenu : des dizaines de colliers, dont le pendentif consistait en une pierre noire sertie de cuivre.

– Des colliers traducteurs. Vous passez ça autour du cou, vous comprenez tout ce que les autres porteurs de colliers disent. Tous les professeurs et champions de toutes les écoles, ainsi que les juges, en porteront un. Un stock assez conséquent a également été mis à disposition de nos élèves, pour ceux qui décideraient de s'ouvrir un peu au monde. Pour les détails techniques : le principe de ces colliers repose sur la psychomancie : la gemme traduit la pensée profonde lié à ce que dit un porteur, et la transmet au porteur à qui elle s'adresse, celui-ci comprenant alors son interlocuteur comme s'il avait parlé dans sa langue maternelle. Pour cela, il sera nécessaire, camarades occlumens, d'abaisser vos barrières mentales lorsque vous souhaiterez utiliser le collier. Je suis désolée, mais c'est là les limitations magiques de ce merveilleux outil. De plus, les gemmes d'énergie, ces larges onyx serties en pendentif, sont des gemmes solaires : aussi, il serait de bon aloi de ne pas les porter sous votre veste ou votre cape, pour que leur puissance soit optimale. Pour la nuit, il conviendra de les remettre dans ce coffre, qui dispose de son propre système de photosynthèse. Très bien ! D'autres questions ? Non ? Alors nous allons nous rendre au banquet des champions, qui a lieu dans la cour où votre carrosse a atterri. N'oubliez pas vos colliers en sortant !

Tous se précipitèrent sur les colliers, et les enfilèrent. Tout de suite, les plus jeunes voulurent les tester.

– Ok, qui d'entre vous parlent une autre langue ? demanda Camille.

– Karol parle Allemand, moi je me débrouille en Turc, répondit Nil.

– Je parle Allemand, ajouta Günter.

– Moi, rien du tout, rejeta Mathis.

– Beh, je sais dire quelques trucs en Polonais, lâcha Raven.

– Bon ben on va tenter, alors, reprit Camille. Chacun d'entre vous va dire des trucs dans une autre langue, et on verra si ça marche.

– Je me demande ce qu'on va manger, lança Karol.

– Tiens, c'est amusant ! remarqua Günter. Je t'ai entendue en allemand, et pourtant, ce n'est pas vraiment ma langue maternelle.

– Tu dois avoir un niveau suffisant d'après le collier, alors, en conclut Mathis.

– Ça se tient, confirma Camille. Bon, alors, je sais dire un truc en Corse, mais on ne se moque pas : "Ferme-là, saloperie de chat braillard, ou je sors la .22 !"

– Quoi !? s'écria Nil.

– C'est mon voisin qui gueule tout le temps ça. Une voisine du bas de notre rue a un chat, et il miaule parfois toute la nuit dehors. Et le vioc lui gueule dessus en Corse.

– Okay ! Alors, moi, je peux dire : "C'est pas moi, je suis innocente ! Ça ? C'est pas à moi, on m'a filé un billet de vingt _lirası_ pour le garder !"

– Je préfère même pas savoir ce qui se cache derrière cette phrase… soupira Mathis.

– Et tu oses te moquer de la mienne…, souffla Camille.

– Au moins, on peut en conclure que les colliers fonctionnent, souligna Raven.

– Certes, approuva sobrement Mathis.

La délégation française se rendit ensuite au banquet. D'immenses tables en bois, qui flottaient dans les airs sans support solides, avaient été disposées dans la grande cour pavée. Y étaient déjà installés des dizaines de champions de quatre des cinq autres écoles, les élèves de Fin'Arte n'ayant pas encore quitté leurs quartiers. Dans l'ensemble, les délégations ne se mélangeaient pas, mais il arrivait que certains élèves, parmi les plus âgés, se retrouvaient au milieu de groupes disparates au cœur d'une délégation ou d'une autre. Les Français commencèrent à se répartir à leur tour, quand un trio d'élèves allemands, reconnaissables à leur cape noire doublée de dorée, s'avança vers les 2ème Année. Karol s'arrêta, et sourit. Le garçon du milieu, un petit blond aux yeux verts, lui rendit son sourire, et ouvrit les bras en signe d'accueil. À sa droite se tenait le garçon le plus colossal que Mathis avait jamais vu. À son visage enfantin, il pouvait deviner son âge, guère éloigné du sien. Mais le garçon mesurait presque deux mètres, et avait une carrure à fendre des bûches à la main. Ses cheveux noirs frisés et ses yeux en amande, noirs eux aussi, lui donnaient un air étrange. Et à leur gauche se tenait une fille, plus grande que le blond bien que ridiculement petite à côté du colosse, dont les cheveux bruns était tressés en deux larges nattes à la mode bavaroise. Elle tenait le petit blond par le coude.

– Bonjour à tous, bienvenue ! s'exclama le blond dans un Français parfait.

Mathis remarqua qu'il portait le collier traducteur lui aussi.

– Salut Andy, répondit Karol. Les amis, je vous présente Andreas Castle, mon cousin. Andreas, je te présente Camille, Mathis, Nilüfer, et Raven. Et tu connais déjà Günter.

– Enchanté ! Mon grand ami ici présent se nomme Jonah. Et voici Greta, ma petite-amie.

– Enchantée, répéta celle-ci.

Ledit Jonah se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant affablement.

– Que diriez-vous de discuter à table ? proposa Andreas. Je vous invite à la table d'honneur.

– La table d'honneur ? releva Nil.

– C'est la table normalement réservé aux champions ayant déjà gagné la finale au moins une fois, lui expliqua Karol à voix basse. Comme Élisabelle.

– Mais on n'a pas gagné, nous ! Et lui, d'ailleurs, il a gagné ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le petit Allemand qui les devançait.

– Impossible, il est trop jeune, soupira Karol. C'est sa première participation, comme nous. Mais on ne refuse rien à un Castle. On est en Allemagne, ici la volonté des Castle surpasse même la loi.

– La classe, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, alors !

– On est en Allemagne, répéta Karol. Ici, les cracmols ne sont pas mieux traités que les moldus. C'est même généralement pire.

– C'est réjouissant, tout ça ! ironisa Camille, s'immisçant dans la conversation. Un conseil de survie de dernière minute ?

– Oui, approuva gravement Karol. Si votre interlocuteur s'appelle Castle, Koenig, Zeitmann, Rosengart ou Faust : il a toujours raison. Ne contredisez jamais ces gens. Les quatre derniers vous causeront de gros ennuis. Les premiers ont foncièrement droit de vie ou de mort sur tout être vivant foulant le sol germanique.

– Et les Niafasen ? demanda Nil.

– Leur pouvoir est surtout financier : la politique est une façade. Le Ministre est un pantin entre les mains des Castle. Ce n'est pas pour rien que la fille du Ministre et mon père sont tous deux mariés à des Castle. Vous n'avez rien à craindre des Niafasen, si ce n'est un mauvais sort si jamais vous osez prononcer…

On n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase.

– Quoi !? demanda Nil, dans toute sa subtilité habituelle.

– Chut, moins fort ! la morigéna Karol. " _Reichsratte_ ". C'est une insulte sur notre famille. Mon père s'en est toujours moqué, et ne nous en a parlé qu'informellement. En revanche, du côté du Ministre, ce n'est pas la même. Andreas m'a raconté que celui-ci, leur grand-père, leur a appris à faire usage de magie noire sur toute personne prononçant ce mot. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Andreas n'est pas du tout comme ça. En revanche, son frère Lothar est un vrai taré. Aucune chance que ce crétin soit présent parmi les champions des Concours, mais il peut rôder dans les couloirs à n'importe quel moment, le couvre-feu ne s'appliquant bien sûr pas aux Castle. Et leur sœur Kirsten, qui est en Grade 7 : elle est majeure, et une Castle, donc "légalement" autorisée à tuer quiconque lui porte préjudice, elle seule étant en mesure de déterminer si préjudice il y a.

– … il a l'air sympa, ton cousin Andreas, résuma Mathis.

Karol sourit. Ce garçon ne changerait jamais.

Le banquet se déroula plutôt bien. En plus des six 2ème Année Français, Andreas avait invité quatre élèves de Perséphone, deux filles et deux garçons, ainsi que des frères jumeaux de Fin'Arte. Les Italiens se reconnaissaient par leur longue blouse blanche de peintres, ouverte et les manches retroussées. Les grecs, quant à eux, étaient les seuls à ne porter aucun signe vestimentaire distinctif. Cependant, les quatre portaient un collier en argent, qui s'emmêlait parfois avec la chaîne du collier traducteur. Le pendentif plat, en argent lui aussi, représentait un symbole en relief. Trois avaient le même, le quatrième en avait un différent.

– Ils représentent quoi, vos colliers ? demanda Nil.

– Ils représentent notre guide spirituel, expliqua l'un des garçons. Il est coutume chez nous de choisir un Dieu de l'antique mythologie, et de suivre ses préceptes en guise de ligne directrice pour nos études.

– Ah, sympa ! et c'est quoi, le vôtre ?

– Déspoina, Stélios et moi sommes disciple de Zélos, expliqua l'une des filles, Psamáthē, en montrant son pendentif qui représentait un ange en essor. C'est la divinité de l'ardeur et de la rivalité, le guide des duellistes.

– Et moi, ajouta Kléarchos en arborant son pendentif représentant un papillon au cœur des flammes, je suis un disciple de Prométhée, le guide des prescients.

– L'écoutez pas, ricana Déspoina, il se la joue parce que Monsieur sait lire dans une boule de cristal. Rien de bien transcendant.

– Tellement peu transcendant que tu en es incapable, répliqua Kléarchos, taquin.

– Je m'en passe très bien. Je suis déjà trop occupée à gagner tous les tournois de duel.

– Vous avez des tournois de duel !? s'intéressa Iago, l'un des jumeaux Italiens. Eh, Erio, écoute ça ! s'écria t'il en secouant son frère par l'épaule.

– Nous aussi, on a des tournois de duel… intervint Nil.

– La chance ! s'extasia Iago.

– C'est interdit chez nous, expliqua Erio. Parait que ça a mal tourné, un jour. Et paf, plus de duels.

– C'est… triste, constata Camille.

– C'est injuste ! s'écria Iago. Allez, racontez-nous comment c'est ? Ça se passe comment ?

Étrangement, tous les regards du petit groupe Français se tournèrent vers Mathis. Étrangement… pas tant que ça. Il était tout de même dans le top 5 du tableau des honneurs, depuis qu'il avait battu la championne en titre, Lorna. Mathis fit craquer ses doigts, tirant une même grimace à Déspoina et Greta, puis entama sa présentation.

– Tout d'abord, tu te diriges vers la zone de duel, et tu ne penses qu'au combat à venir. Tu fais face à ton adversaire, tu le jauges du regard. Ce n'est pas un combat à mains nues, mais un duel magique. Tu as une baguette magique, ton adversaire aussi : tu te dis que tu as toutes tes chances, à armes égales. Puis, tu salues, comme ceci ( _Mathis fit la démonstration du salut traditionnel, tirant un soupir extatique à Iago_ ), tu te retournes, et tu avances de trois grand pas. Tu te retournes subitement, EN GARDE !

Son exclamation soudaine tira un cri de surprise à Déspoina.

– Et là, continua Mathis, il y a un moment de battement. Il dure moins d'une demi-seconde, mais le temps semble s'arrêter. Le temps de croiser le regard de ton adversaire, et de le jauger. I ce moment précis une décision vitale à prendre : Lequel de nous deux attaquera le premier ? L'un devra attaquer, l'autre se défendre. Il n'y a pas d'autres cas de figure. Si les deux attaquent en même temps, les deux perdent. Si les deux se protègent en même temps d'une attaque qui ne viendra pas, le moins rapide des deux perdra un temps précieux pour se rétablir avant la prochaine passe.

– Et comment on choisit le sort qu'on va utiliser ? demanda Kléarchos, qui, contrairement à ses camarades, ne pratiquait pas le duel.

– On ne choisit pas, intervint Psamáthē. Chaque sort est préparé d'avance. Non pas dans une séquence prédéfinie et prévisible, mais dans un cas de figure particulier : Si mon adversaire utilise tel sort et qu'à l'issue de la passe nous nous retrouvons dans telle configuration, alors je dois répliquer de telle manière. L'idéal étant de prévoir au moins deux sorts pour chaque cas de figure, afin d'être moins prévisible. Et pour l'être encore moins, eh bien…

– … il faut provoquer les situations favorables, termina Mathis. Bien sûr, ce n'est là que la théorie. Et lorsque tu affrontes un adversaire bien plus doué que toi, celui-ci la connaît tout autant sinon plus. Mais il a en plus l'avantage de te surpasser en pratique. Alors comment gagner dans ces conditions ?

– Prier ? suggéra Erio.

– Non, par Merlin ! ricana Mathis. Il y a quelque chose que vous avez et que votre adversaire, si puissant soit-il, n'a pas. Votre esprit. Il a le sien, vous avez le vôtre. Peu importe l'expérience qu'il a, peu importe le nombre de sort qu'il connaît, il y a toujours une variable sur laquelle il n'aura jamais aucun contrôle, contrairement à vous : votre imprévisibilité. J'ai une amie, très douée en duel, qui utilise des sorts de lumière en plein milieu du duel. Vous êtes concentré sur le combat, les yeux rivés sur votre adversaire. Et là, elle ferme les yeux, et vous ne comprenez pas à temps qu'elle est en train de prononcer la formule du _Lumos Solem_. Et vous êtes encore aveugle lorsqu'elle vous désarme. Bien sûr, chacun à son truc, et chaque duel est différent. La championne Junior actuelle de duel de Beauxbâtons, elle, a une tendance agaçante à parler pendant tout le combat, au point de déconcentrer son adversaire. Et la _seule_ fois que j'ai gagné contre elle, c'est en entrant dans son jeu et en lui répondant. Car bien sûr, chaque technique a sa parade. Et chaque parade, sa contre-parade. Tu comprends l'idée ?

– C'est une boucle infinie, en quelque sorte, tenta Iago.

– Tout à fait. Énormément de critères entrent en jeu dans un duel. Un seul fera pencher la balance. Et le vainqueur ne sera pas forcément celui qui a tous les atouts pour lui, à partir du moment où son adversaire en possède encore un seul, même infime. Le duel, c'est au final une simple histoire de balance.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin, les 2ème Année n'avaient pas d'épreuve. Ils furent donc libres de circuler dans l'immense château jusqu'à 10h. Karol, Mathis et les jumeaux Italiens Iago et Erio accompagnaient le duo inséparable d'Andreas et Jonah, dans une visite guidée.

– Au fait, où est Greta ? demanda Karol alors qu'ils observaient le marais depuis le sommet de la tour Nord.

– Elle est en cours, répondit Andreas. Elle a choisi Études des Espèces Terrestres. Jonah et moi avons choisi respectivement Biologie et Étude des Esprits. D'ailleurs, à 10h vous la retrouverez en Métamorphose, tandis que nous serons tous deux en Magie Combattive.

– Ah, vous êtes séparés en Naturelle et en Magique ? comprit Karol, qui connaissait le système de Mighty Adler. Et aucun de vous n'a demandé à changer ?

– Je déteste la Métamorphose, et pas moyen de la convaincre de venir en Magie Combattive, râla Andreas. Si j'étais comme mon taré de frère, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais menacée pour l'y forcer. Mais ça ne serait pas bon pour nous…

– Lequel frère ? ricana Karol. Ils sont tous tarés !

– Hieronymos. Lothar n'est pas comme ça, lui serait plus du genre à la convaincre d'abandonner totalement pour venir zoner avec lui.

– Certes ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'est étrange qu'on ne l'ait pas encore croisé !

– C'est normal, intervint Jonah, habituellement peu loquace. On s'est arrangé pour que notre petite visite ne croise jamais son trajet habituel.

– Lothar est trop idiot pour être imprévisible, asséna Andreas.

– Bonjour l'ambiance dans la famille ! commenta Iago.

– Hé, je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais on va être en retard en cours ! s'immisça Erio. Vous autres Français avez peut-être cours au pied de cette tour, mais la délégation italienne est attendue dans l'Aile Ouest, pour un cours d'Alchimie.

– Eh bien, descendons, alors, proposa Andreas.

En bas de la tour, le petit groupe se sépara, et chacun se rendit à son cours respectif. Devant la salle de cours de Métamorphose, le reste des 2ème Année Français attendaient Mathis et Karol. Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves allemands qui sortaient de cours les rejoignirent au compte-goutte. Il y eut quelques questions de curieux, mais la majorité des élèves ne portaient pas de collier traducteur. Les Allemands étaient un peuple certes accueillant, mais la communication n'était décidément pas leur fort. Greta arriva enfin, et salua les Français.

– Vous allez voir, elle est géniale ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. En plus, il parait qu'elle a préparé un cours spécial pour vous.

– Ça fait plaisir ! constata Günter.

– Ça fait peur… répliqua Nil.

Ils durent encore patienter un peu, avant l'arrivée de la prof. Celle-ci était en grande discussion avec un trentenaire roux, l'homme le plus maigre que Mathis avait jamais vu. Au bas mot, il devait faire trente kilos pour un mètre quatre-vingt. Son visage décharné arborait pourtant un sourire affable, et il discutait avec entrain, ponctuant ses paroles de gestes avec ses mains longues et osseuses. Atteignant le groupe d'élèves, il salua la petite Allemande avant de partir de son côté, et celle-ci s'adressa à ses élèves.

– Bonjour à tous ! Pas trop dur, le réveil ce matin ?

– Tu parles ! cracha un garçon. Lothar-é s'est mis à jouer de la cornemuse à six heures !

– Andreas m'a suggéré une idée, intervint Greta. Il faudrait l'enfermer dans les catacombes tout le weekend, et le libérer le Lundi à 8h00 tapante.

– Je note la suggestion, s'amusa la prof. Bon, on tape le barbeuc ici, ou on rentre dans la salle ? Allez, on se dépêche, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous.

Le groupe entra dans la salle. Nilüfer, qui s'offusquait à l'idée qu'on puisse tutoyer un professeur, était complètement sidéré par la conversation de comptoir qui venait d'avoir lieu. Les élèves parlaient avec la prof comme si elle était l'une d'entre eux !

– Comme vous vous en souvenez tous parfaitement, puisque chacun d'entre vous a fait le devoir que je vous ai demandéééé… ( _La prof balaya la salle d'un regard accusateur, tirant des toussotements de gênes à certains cancres_ ), nous travaillons en ce moment sur la métamorphose des petits animaux. Cependant, je vais reporter ce cours à la semaine prochaine ( _les soupirs de soulagement se multiplièrent_ ), pour parler de quelque chose au programme de Grade 5 : la Métamorphose Humaine. Qui peut m'expliquer la différence entre la Métamorphose Humaine, et l'Animagie ?

– Elle réside dans le contrôle mental, répondit un gros garçon roux. Un animagus prend la forme corporelle de son animal-totem, et conserve la majorité de ses facultés mentales et magiques, seule sa physiologie et ses réflexes s'adaptant à sa nouvelle morphologie. Les métamorphes, eux, se transforme entièrement en animal, leur forme humaine étant conservée sous forme de magie latente. Ils ont alors besoin d'une intervention extérieure pour se retransformer.

– Félicitations, Kristoff ! Magnifique explication. Je vois que tu es prêt pour l'épreuve finale de Métamorphose ! Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait me définir ce qu'est l'animal-totem dont Kristoff nous a parlé ?

– C'est l'animal correspondant à notre nature profonde, expliqua Greta. C'est l'animal dont on prendra la forme en tant qu'animagus. C'est l'animal qui viendra à nous si l'on fait appel à un familier. Et c'est généralement la forme que prend notre patronus, le seul des trois pouvant changer au fil du temps.

– Excellent, Greta. Alors, les enfants, qui d'entre vous connaissent un animagus ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent. " _Ah, tiens !, ils savent lever la main, finalement !_ " pensa Nilüfer avec ironie.

– Qui donc ? demanda alors la prof.

– Ma mère !

– Mon oncle !

– Les finalistes du Concours des Légendes, dans l'épreuve de Métamorphose l'année dernière.

– Vous !

– En effet, Greta, sourit Skye Ingram. Mais, à quelle occasion m'as-tu vu me transformer ?

– Pendant la fête nationale, Skye. T'étais avec le vieux, vous étiez moitié bourrés. Et paf ! grosse bestiole dans la rue, petite panique générale… C'était hilarant !

Les yeux de Nil étaient sur le point de tomber sur la table. Même Camille, habituellement irrévérencieuse, n'en revenait pas. Karol et Mathis, eux, restaient blasés. L'une par habitude, l'autre par désintérêt.

– Qui d'autre m'a déjà vu me transformer ?

Personne ne répondit.

– Dans ce cas…

Et Skye Ingram se changea. En un instant, elle tripla de volume, ses habits disparaissant sous de larges écailles immaculées. À la place de la petite prof se tenait maintenant un monstre reptilien de taille colossale.

– C'est quoi ce bordel !? s'écria Raven.

– C'est un dragon de Komodo, expliqua Greta.

– Un dragon ? persifla Nil. Je veux pas nier l'énormité du monstrueux bordel à écailles ci-présent, mais un dragon, c'est pas du genre… beaucoup plus gros ? Avec des ailes ?

– Le varan, ou dragon, de Komodo, est une espèce de varan, et la seule affectée par le phénomène de gigantisme insulaire.

– De gigan-quoi ?

– Gigantisme insulaire. Un phénomène d'évolution qui fait que les animaux sans prédateurs vivant dans un espace restreint, généralement une île d'où l'adjectif insulaire, ont tendance au fil des générations à acquérir une taille inhabituellement grande, et ce afin d'assurer la pérennité de sa suprématie sur ledit espace. Par contre, habituellement, c'est plutôt vert, les varans. Mais je pense qu'il s'agit dans son cas d'un varan albinos. Les reptiles, contrairement à la plupart des mammifères, n'ont pas les yeux rouges lorsqu'ils sont atteints d'albinisme.

– T'es une tête, toi ! constata Nil.

– Ah, heu, merci, répondit Greta, gênée. Je… je suis la première de ma classe en Étude des Espèces Terrestres.

– Je veux bien te croire !

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était changée, la prof reprit sa forme humaine.

– Question piège ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Lequel d'entre vous a remarqué qu'un hibou s'était posé sur mon bureau pendant ma démonstration ?

Les élèves tournèrent tous leur regard vers de grand-duc cendré qui trônait sur le bureau professoral. Personne ne l'avait vu entrer, et pourtant l'oiseau était assez impressionnant. _Frau_ Ingram alla détacher la missive à la patte de l'oiseau, qui claqua du bec. La prof répliqua en montrant ses dents et en sifflant comme un cobra. L'oiseau eut un mouvement de recul.

– Hum… Y a-t-il une Nilüfeur… Azerba ici ?

– Nilüfer Azerbas, corrigea celle-ci. C'est moi.

– Ah, très bien, Nilüfer. Tu es attendue au pied de la tour du directeur, pour la préparation à la première épreuve de votre tranche d'âge. Enchantements et Métamorphose, hein ?

– Oui M'dame.

La prof consulta sa montre. Mathis jeta un coup d'œil à celle de Camille : 10h43.

– Parfait ! Nilüfer, Greta, je vais vous accompagner ! Les autres… eh bien vous êtes libres.

Les trois ramassèrent leurs affaires, et quittèrent la salle, sous le regard blasé des petits allemands, et ahuris des Français. La prof venait juste de se barrer au bout d'une demi-heure de cours, après être arrivée en retard de presque dix minutes. Bien sûr.

.

* * *

.

Voilà pour cette première partie ! La prochaine dans 15 jours ! Sur ce, vu que je n'ai plus qu'un partiel jeudi prochain, je vais me mettre à fond sur le prochain OS, qui sera Arnhem (désolé pour ceux qui attendaient Perséphone, mais je vais finalement continuer dans l'ordre, et ce que j'ai écris pour Persé… bah ça me donnera de l'avance quand j'y serai !)


	18. Mighty Adler (2 sur 2)

Qui n'é c'est que v'là-t-y pas ? Hé oui, c'est Zeidra que rev'là ! Me suis dit que 15 jours c'était super long entre deux parties, alors… coucou !

Dans la partie précédente, les pious-pious de BeauX faisaient un jouli voyage jusqu'à la grande Mighty Adler, pour assister à la finale des Concours Européens de Connaissances, et faisaient… connaissance de quelques individus parmi les champions des autres écoles, dont ce cher Andreas. Et maintenant, on entame la seconde partie de ce double chapitre, qui couvre les épreuves, plus un cours avec le meilleur prof du Monde (désolé mais dans mon cœur, il bat même (bien que difficilement) Mocking !). Fin brèfle, enjoy quoi !

.

Ah oui, les **réponses au RevVviews** !

Salut **Suwan** ! Oui tu imagines très bien, et pas que là si tu veux tout savoir.  
Il me semble que non, elle n'est pas apparue dans l'OS. Mais ils ont séché l'aprem de cours le premier jour de la rentrée, pas idéal pour rencontrer des profs…  
Oui les résultats arrivent, et encore merci pour m'avoir prévenu de cet… inceste involontaire.  
Ah, et pour ce dont on a parlé, il y a deux noms dans ce chapitre que j'avais oublié, qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Cc mon ami **le Fou** (apparemment, pas que **des livres** ) ! Oui ça peut se faire. Par contre, c'est déjà prévu pour d'autres, et de manière _violente_. Imagine ce que peux faire un mélange famille/amitié/amour/magie noire dans une dispute ?  
La semaine dernière, ma collègue Dreamer me l'a confirmé : le Multivers est un gros repère de cinglés en tout genre. Je parie que c'est tous les profs échappés d'asile qui viennent y enseigner…  
Vive moi, alors !

Bienvenue **Mayoune** ! Mais je te connais toi, j'ai lu ce pseudo des dizaines et des dizaines de fois sur les fics d'Ywëna ! Tu me fais très plaisir, merci pour tout, et surtout pour être là !

Salut **Dreamer** ! Alors désolé, on va pas trop se promener ici… Par contre il reste toujours la possibilité d'un OS / une fic sur Mighty Adler en 1945, et si ça se fait, promis on se promènera dans touuuus les recoins !  
Japon ? Tu veux dire avec MDS, ou c'est juste une envie comme ça ? En tout cas, de mon côté, je suis en train de finir le chapitre 2 de Salem, et ensuite j'attaque l'OS sur Arnhem (Australie, une école flottant sur un radeau géant, ça te dit ?)

Hello **Sengetsu** ! Ta tête va très bien, j'en ai jamais parlé (sauf une vague mention au début du tome 1) pour la bonne raison qu'il n'en parle jamais. Sinon… tome 3, chapitre 5 (désolé c'est loin !)  
Holà en effet, tu n'as pas envie de les vexer. Ça serait dommage !  
Et comme ça, elle va mieux, ta hâte ?

.

* * *

.

 **18) Mighty Adler (2/2)**

Stressée. Stressée ? non. Traumatisée. Extatique. Déprimée. Vivante. Morte. Haut. Bas. Gauche. Droite. Nilüfer débloquait.

– Respire à fond, lui conseilla Greta. Tu te rappelles bien de tout ce qu'a dit Skye ?

– Ou… oui, haleta Nil. Les pa…papiers. Plus ils sont clairs, plus le sujet est général.

– Et plus le barème est strict. N'oublie pas ça.

– J'oublie pas.

– Et elle t'as conseillé de prendre quelle couleur ?

– Le vert. D'après elle, ça a de forte chance d'être le thème des inanimés.

– Et c'est bon, ça ?

– Très bon. Inanimé, couleur clair, _Incarcifors_ , victoire.

– C'est bien, tu as tout retenu, la rassura Greta.

– Et toi, tu vas prendre quoi ? s'intéressa la jeune Turque.

– Un noir, répondit Greta. Quitte ou double, le noir. Sujet ne portant que sur un seul sort, que je ne connaitrai pas forcément, mais barème hyper souple.

– T'es dingue !

– On me le dit souvent, confirma Greta. Enfin, en tout cas, Jonah me le dit souvent. J'aime beaucoup ce garçon. Je pense que même si je ne fais pas ma vie avec Andreas, et par Grindelwald j'ai pas du tout envie de penser à ça, je resterai ami avec eux, ou au moins avec Jonah.

– T'as des sentiments pour lui ?

– Pour ? Jonah ! Oh là non ! Par les poils de nez de Fafnir, quelle idée ! D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que Jonah s'intéresse trop aux filles…

– Plutôt aux garçons ? suggéra Nil.

– Plutôt à l'Alchimie, corrigea Greta. Il finira marié à un alambic, ce cher Jonah. Marié à un alambic, et immortel parce qu'il aura créé sa propre pierre philosophale. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences : ce garçon est une légende en devenir.

La prof de Métamorphose entra dans la salle, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

– L'épreuve va commencer. J'invite la première personne de la liste à me suivre.

– Génial, soupira Nil en se levant. Ma famille n'aurait pas pu plutôt s'appeler "Zaerbas" ?

– Bonne chance ! lui lança Greta.

– Ça, c'est sûr que je vais en avoir besoin…

Nilüfer suivit Skye Ingram, qui la fit rentrer dans la très longue salle de cours qui accueillait l'épreuve du _fors_. Diverses statues de matières et de tailles différentes trônaient un peu partout dans la salle. Derrière la table du jury se trouvaient plusieurs cages, renfermant toutes sortes d'animaux, magiques ou non. Le jury : deux vieux sorciers assortis dont la barbe touchait le sol quand ils étaient assis, et une femme si vieille que les deux ancêtres ressemblaient à des bébés barbus en comparaison. Devant elle se trouvait une boite en verre, remplie de papiers de quatre couleurs différentes, dont la dizaine de nuances allaient du noir au blanc.

– Bonjour, jeune fille, salua la méga-vieille d'une voix caverneuse. Tirez un sujet, et annoncez-le.

Nil s'avança timidement, et prit un papier qu'elle avait repéré en entrant : il était vert pâle. Elle le déplia, et lu le sujet dans sa tête. Elle poussa un grand soupir de soulagement.

– Nous attendons, s'enquit la momie sans bandelettes.

– "Le Fors en situation de combat. 10 minutes de rédaction. Emploi d'animaux interdit", lut Nil.

– Très bien, approuva un des vieillards en hochant la tête, faisant traîner le bout de sa barbe sur le sol de pierre. Installez-vous ici. Nous vous laissons quelques instants de réflexion, le temps de vous apporter le matériel d'écriture.

Nil alla prendre place à la table indiquée, et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Le fors en combat ? Une aubaine pour elle ! Mais, en combat, pas en duel… il fallait réflechir… Oui ! Quelque chose basé sur l'idée de changer la donne, en retournant les éléments contre l'adversaire. Non, pas les éléments. Les objets. Tous les objets. De manières suprenantes.

Quand le vieil homme déposa une page de parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre devant Nil, celle-ci se mit à écrire frénétiquement, sous le regard neutre du jury. Puis au bout de dix minutes _exactement_ , la vieillissime vieillarde se râcla la gorge.

– C'est terminé.

Nil alla lui apporter la feuille. Celle-ci la lut, haussant un sourcil vers le milieu, avant de le tendre à son collègue de gauche. Celui-ci eut à peu de chose près la même réaction, et fit passer le parchemin au troisième juré. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, et rendit le parchemin à son aînée. Les trois jurés pivotèrent sur leur siège, et se mirent à discuter à voix basse. Nil tenta de tendre l'oreille, mais ne comprenait rien. Ils ne parlaient pas Français, parvenant par quelque exploit mental à court-circuiter l'effet du collier traducteur qu'ils portaient tous. Enfin, ils se retournèrent, et le fossile vivotant annonça la décision du jury de sa voix caverneuse :

– Nous allons disposer les cinq grandes statues dans la salle, le long de l'allée. Nous voulons que vous les neutralisiez à l'aide du sort que vous avez choisi, _Incarcifors_ , et à l'aide de ce sort uniquement. L'usage de sortilèges défensifs est cependant autorisé. Mais vous devez obtenir cinq résultats différents. Cependant, une difficulté viendra s'ajouter : quatre des statues seront animées bien que leur position reste fixe, et possèderont des capacités de jet de sorts basiques mais handicapants. La cinquième statue ( _il désigna un colosse de bronze de plus de deux mètres_ ) ne pourra pas jeter de sorts, mais se déplacera, de manière agile bien qu'un peu lente, et tentera de vous barrer le chemin. (Il lui tendit une petite boule de verre) Vous devrez, pour que l'épreuve soit validée, poser cette boule sur notre bureau. La jeter la briserait à coup sûr. De même que la faire tomber. Et vous devrez bien sûr la garder à la main tout au long de votre parcours. Votre temps sera pris en compte. Prenez place, sur la dalle plus sombre, là-bas devant la porte.

Nil s'exécuta. Pendant que les trois vieillards disposaient et enchantaient les cinq statues le long de la salle, elle effectua quelques étirements, préparant à la fois son corps et son esprit. Puis, dans un barouf de tous les diables, les tables s'empilèrent par trois et s'alignèrent tout au long d'une allée encombrée de quelques tables et chaises debout ou couchées en guise d'obstacles. Les quatre statues fixes toisaient la jeune fille en tendant un doigt accusateur vers elle. La cinquième statue n'était pas visible, mais Nil devina qu'elle se tenait debout à côté de la sortie du parcours, écartée de manière à ne pas cacher la vue au jury.

– Allez-y ! annonça le vieil homme qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

– C'est parti ! lança Nil à voix basse, pour elle-même.

Elle s'avança doucement, quand soudain, la première statue lui jeta un sort. De surprise, Nil trébucha, et eut à peine le temps de lever son bouclier magique. La statue ne répliqua pas. Nil abaissa alors son bouclier, se préparant mentalement à le relever le plus vite possible. Mais la statue ne réagit pas. Alors elle tenta de faire un pas en avant, et la statue jeta un nouveau sort. Nil se protégea à temps, et recula. Ainsi, les statues avaient un champ d'action défini. C'était bon à savoir. Le temps filait, et Nil dût prendre une décision. Suivant le conseil de Greta, elle inspira à fond par le nez, et expira longuement par la bouche. Puis elle se lança.

– Incarcifors !

Le sort, jeté sur les tables bordant le parcours à droite de la statue, changea celle du haut en cage qui bascula sur la première statue, brisant son bras de plâtre au passage. Nil se mit alors à avancer en trottinant. La seconde statue se mit à l'attaquer. Nil leva un bouclier, et continua de s'approcher de la statue en clopinant.

– Tic… Tic… Tic…, compta Nil.

Trois "tics". La statue jetait un sort, paralysant à en juger par la couleur, tous les trois tics. Ce qui lui laissait le temps de réagir. Au moment où un nouveau sort toucha le bouclier magique de Nil, celle-ci l'abaissa, et jeta deux sorts, sur la chaise à droite de la statue, et sur les tables faisant barrière à sa gauche.

– _Incarcifors_ ! _Incarcifors_ !

La chaise se changea en collet, qui claqua sur le socle de la statue, se soudant à moitié au sol. Puis les trois tables empilées se changèrent en mâchoire verticale de bois et d'acier, qui happèrent la statue toute entière. La mâchoire, tirait, tirait, mais le collet tenait bon. Alors, le point de rupture du marbre étant atteint, la statue se coupa en deux.

Mais Nil avait déjà avancé. Elle avait levé un bouclier comme précédemment. Mais elle ne comptait plus que deux tics, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite. Alors, dans un mouvement un peu saccadé, elle abaissa son bouclier, et enchaîna les sorts.

– _Incarcifors_ ! _Protego_ !

Le bouclier apparut juste à temps pour absorber le sort jeté par la statue. Celui de Nil vint percuter la table disposée à la verticale à côté de la troisième statue. Celle-ci se changea en humanoïde de bois aux membres de fer, qui se mit à serrer la statue de grès. Sous la pression, le cou fin de celle-ci se fissura, avant d'éclater, sa lourde tête sautant comme un bouchon de champagne. Nil esquiva le projectile, et fonça vers la quatrième statue, qui jetait un sort par tic, trop rapidement pour qu'elle se protège. Alors elle roula au sol, esquivant un sort cuisant qui frôla son bras, et visa le sol aux pieds de la statue.

– _Incarcifors_ !

Au point d'impact, le sol devint mouvant. La statue s'y enfonça à moitié, en penchant, avant que le sol ne reprenne une constitution solide. Puisque celle-ci, en granit, ne pouvait pas lever le bras, Nil la considéra comme validée, et passa à la suivante. Au moment où elle avait posé un pied à moins de deux mètres de la sortie du parcours, la massive statue de bronze en avait obstrué la sortie. Le problème, c'est qu'elle avançait vers Nil, d'un pas lourd et décidé. Nil fit une tentative pour stopper le colosse.

– _Incarcifors_ !

Lorsque le sort toucha la statue, les deux piles de tables qui l'entourait à ce moment se changèrent en potences, des chaînes s'enroulant autour des poignets de la statue avant de se rétracter, l'emprisonnant les bras écartés. Le colosse regarda sa main gauche, sa main droite… et dans un grognement bestial, il arracha les deux lourdes potences du sol, les traînant derrière lui comme des fétus de paille. Nil eut un moment de panique, levant sa baguette pour le bombarder de sorts. Et puis elle croisa le regard de la vieille vieille, et pris sa décision. Elle pointa le plus de tables possibles de sa baguette, puis lança son sort en les balayant en cercle.

– _Incarcifors_!

Maintenant son sort en faisant tourbillonner sa baguette, Nil guida tables et chaises droits sur le colosse, dans un tourbillon magique intense. Dès qu'elles touchaient la statue de bronze, tables et chaises se changeaient en une étrange matière ressemblant à un mélange entre bois, métal, et chewing-gum. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus aucun meuble à portée de sort, Nil relâcha son sort. L'énorme boule de bois et de métal entrelacés qui renfermait le colosse durcit alors instantanément, se figeant alors que le bout des doigts du colosse en surgissait, s'agitant vainement.

À aucun moment, Nil n'avait lâché le globe de verre. Elle alla rapidement le déposer sur la table du jury, et le vieil homme de droite annonça :

– Épreuve validée. Merci de votre participation. Les résultats seront communiqués Samedi à 15h45. Bonne fin de semaine.

– Au… au revoir, haleta Nil, essoufflée.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain était consacré à l'épreuve de sortilèges. Duelliste émérite, fille de deux agents du gouvernement amenés à se battre contre autre chose que des élèves de douze ans et ayant entraîné leur fille, Camille était confiante. Un peu trop, peut-être. Suivant les indications de Skye Ingram, elle avait tiré un billet rouge foncé. Le sujet était assez surréaliste : "Affrontez un adversaire dans un duel durant lequel seuls les sorts dont la formule compte deux mots sont autorisés, puis analyser ce duel ensuite". Et elle se retrouvait en face d'Andreas Castle, un garçon qui, elle avait eu l'occasion de le voir la veille, savait parfaitement transplaner à juste treize ans. Le combat allait être épique. Et court.

Camille prit place sur l'estrade, salua son adversaire, et recula des trois pas règlementaires. Elle se retourna, se mit en garde, et, interprétant l'éclat dans le regard de son adversaire comme une invitation, ouvrit les hostilités.

– _Petrificus Totalus_ !

– _Protego Totalum_ , jeta presque négligemment Andreas en retour. _Locomotor Wibbly_ !

– _Protego Sagitta_ , répliqua Camille, renvoyant son sort à Andreas, qui esquiva.

– _Vomitare Viridis_!

– _Everte Statum_ ! _Petrificus Totalus_ !

– _Mimble Wimble !_

– M… Mmmh !? MMMMHHHH !

– _Engorgio Cranius_.

Andreas maintint son sort jusqu'à ce que Camille vacille sous le poids de sa propre tête qui avait quadruplé de volume. Puis, charitable, il la libéra de ses maléfices.

– _Finite Incantatem_. Me déclareras-tu vainqueur ?

– T'es un grand malade, crachota Camille, reprenant lentement le contrôle de sa langue. Je me couche.

– La victoire est accordée à Andreas Castle, annonça un des jurés, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Rejoignez maintenant vos places, où du matériel d'écriture vous attend. Attention aux fautes, la forme sera tout aussi sévèrement notée que le contenu.

Que dire ?

"Au moment où le duel a commencé, mon adversaire m'a clairement laissé la première passe. Cette technique est généralement utilisée par les duellistes moins rapides, pour compenser leur manque de rapidité par un temps de réflexion plus long avant la prochaine passe. Pourtant, il était clairement plus rapide que moi, et n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir outre mesure. Chacun de nous a ensuite alterné maléfices, et contre-maléfices ou esquive. J'impute sa victoire à l'usage du sort de mutisme. Je n'avais lu qu'une fois, de manière anecdotique, que le sort de mutisme, dont la formule est _Mutismus_ , comporte une formule alternative développée par un chercheur Brittanique : _Mimble Wimble_. La force de mon adversaire a été de prendre avantage de cette particularité, afin de vaincre par la ruse. Son geste final, consistant à me libérer de ses maléfices avant de me demander de lui accorder la victoire, montre un esprit de grande noblesse digne des plus grands duellistes. Il est vrai qu'après cela, j'aurais pu le prendre en traître, et lui jeter un sort alors qu'il avait baissé sa garde. Mais cela aurait été indigne de l'esprit du duel. De plus, je ne suis même pas sûre que cela aurait été concluant, vu sa rapidité de parade. À titre personnel, je suis particulièrement fière d'avoir affronté un tel adversaire, et j'ai beaucoup appris durant ce duel." – Camille Hastier, élève de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons.

.

* * *

.

L'épreuve suivante fut celle de Mathis, le Mercredi matin. Celui-ci attendait depuis une bonne demi-heure, discutant avec les jumeaux Italiens. Seul Iago passait l'épreuve, mais ces deux-là étaient inséparables. Erio était en train de raconter à Mathis la raison supposée pour laquelle les duels étaient interdits à Fin'Arte, une anecdote incluant un lion et des sorts d'amplification, quand le jury arriva enfin. Mathis fut surpris d'y retrouver Malwen Carter, et le roux rachitique qui discutait avec la prof Allemande de Métamorphose Lundi. Le troisième juré était également un homme. Celui-ci devait avoir une cinquantaine ou soixantaine d'année, et avait un tatouage extrêmement complexe sur la joue droite, qui ressemblait à une tête de tigre entièrement composée de minuscules phrases entrelacées, écrites en cyrillique.

– Excusez notre retard, lâcha le trentenaire roux de sa voix mielleuse, en agitant ses grandes mains. Aucun de nous ne connais l'agencement de ce château, nous étions quelque peu égarés.

– Parle pour toi Geert, répliqua Carter. Je ne suis jamais égaré, moi, je me contente de suivre le chemin que le destin m'a tracé.

– Tu t'es contenté de me suivre moi, répliqua ledit Geert d'un ton agacé.

– Oui, aussi, concéda Carter.

– C'est fini, les deux coqs ? intervint le troisième homme. Vous passez pour quoi, devant les élèves ?

– Pour un prof cool ? tenta Carter.

– Silence. On rentre dans la salle. Que le premier candidat nous suive.

– Bon ben c'est mon tour, on dirait, s'exclama Iago en se levant d'un bon.

– Votre nom et votre école, jeune homme ? s'enquit le juré.

– Iago Alessandri. Fin'Arte del Magia.

– Très bien. Entrez.

Mathis patienta dehors, continuant sa discussion avec Erio. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Iago ressortit de la salle, blême.

– C'est d… des cinglés, lâcha Iago. J'ai besoin d'air, là.

– Viens, on va aller dans la cour, l'invita son frère. Bonne chance Mathis.

– Salut les gars, répondit Mathis, peu convaincu que la chance suffirait.

Après Iago, puis le candidat de la NS2H, ce fut le tour de Mathis. Il entra dans la salle, qui ressemblait à l'intérieur d'une église, comme la salle du Sondeur à Beauxbâtons. Derrière les jurés se trouvaient diverses cages occultées par des draps. De certaines provenaient des trilles d'oiseau. Mathis s'avança en silence vers la table, et jeta un œil à l'urne des épreuves. En plus des papiers blancs et noirs, elle contenait deux couleurs : bleu, et vert. Il devina que le vert était lié aux serpents.

– Mathis Devaux, Académie de Beauxbâtons, annonça Carter.

– Ah, c'est l'un de vos élèves ? s'enquit le roux sec.

– Non, trop jeune ! Je n'enseigne pas avant la 3ème Année.

– Très bien, acquiesça le troisième. Tirez un sujet.

Fort de son entraînement avec Sertorius, Mathis tira un papier vert. Il hésita un peu, avant d'en prendre un clair. Mieux valait jouer la prudence. Il le déplia, et lut le sujet à voix haute, qui trembla un peu sur la fin :

– "Puisque l'oiseau est symbole de l'envol, puisque l'envol est symbole de connaissance, puisque la connaissance est symbole de lumière, vous affronterez le maître de l'ombre dans son royaume, pour que la lumière triomphe. Analysez cet énoncé à l'oral."

– Bien, ponctua l'homme au tatouage. Quel est votre analyse ?

– Hum, je dirais que l'épreuve va consister à affronter un serpent dans le noir ? tenta Mathis. Et vu qu'il est question de maître et de royaume, j'en conclus… que c'est un très gros serpent, genre le plus gros qui existe. Euh… j'espère que c'est pas un basilic, quand même !

– Non, rassurez-vous, jeune homme, sourit le juré. Simplement un anaconda.

– Ah, ça va, un ana… QUOI !?

– Maître Huyghens Backer, lumières, s'il vous plaît.

Le rouquin se leva, et agita sa baguette en l'air, ce qui eut pour effet de fermer les lourds rideaux de la salle et d'éteindre les chandeliers, plongeant la salle dans une douce pénombre. La luminosité était suffisante pour voir une bonne partie de la salle, quoique minimale.

– Maître Carter, la cage, s'il vous plaît.

Malwen Carter se leva à son tour, et alla ouvrir manuellement la plus grande cage. Dans celle-ci sommeillait une énorme masse écailleuse, qui s'agita légèrement lorsqu'elle constata l'ouverture de la cage. Elle se déroula alors, quittant placidement sa cage. Mathis regardait la créature avec horreur. Certaines parties de son corps massif étaient presque aussi large que lui. Corps qui mesurait au bas mot huit mètres de long. Le troisième juré se leva à son tour, et pointa sa baguette sur le serpent. Mathis espérait qu'il allait, par exemple, l'endormir partiellement pour rendre le combat plus équitable. Il ne fit rien de tel.

– _Impero_ ! lança-t-il.

Le serpent fut frappé d'une légère brume lumineuse, qu'il sembla inspirer. Soudain, il se dressa comme un cobra, et claqua de ses mâchoires en direction de Mathis. Puis il se reposa au sol, et se mit à serpenter droit sur ce dernier, qui commençait franchement à paniquer.

– _Flipendo_ ! jeta Mathis.

Le sort percuta le serpent, qui tressauta. Mais fort de sa masse dépassant les deux-cent kilogrammes, l'anaconda ne fut pas éjecté par le Repoustout. Tout au plus, il parut encore plus énervé.

– Putain de merde ! _Confringo_ !

Une petite explosion percuta la tête du serpent, qui secoua la tête, aveuglé. Mathis eut alors une idée.

– _Lumos Solem_ !

Il ferma les yeux juste au moment où du bout de sa baguette explosa une gerbe de lumière intense. Il entendit un chuintement, et des bruits de bois brisés. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit l'énorme anaconda qui s'agitait de douleur, percutant et brisant les bancs et tablettes de la salle. Mathis jeta alors un _Protego Sagitta_ en direction de la tête du serpent, mais le manqua de peu. Celui-ci, reprenant ses esprits, reprit son avancée implacable vers Mathis, à qui il ne restait guère de marche pour reculer.

– Euh, messieurs, faut que je fasse quoi exactement, pour valider l'épreuve ? cria Mathis à travers la salle.

– Tuez le serpent, répondit l'homme tatoué d'une voix posée.

– Sérieux !?

– Oui. Tuez-le avant qu'il ne prenne le dessus sur vous. Je l'empêcherai de vous tuer, mais l'épreuve sera alors un échec.

– Génial…

Mathis se reconcentra alors sur le serpent… LE SERPENT !? Il avait disparu ! Comment un truc aussi énorme pouvait disparaître si vite ? Paniqué, Mathis chercha tout autour de lui… quand il entendit un sifflement derrière lui. Il se retourna, mais pas assez rapidement pour parer l'attaque du serpent, dont la tête percuta le torse de Mathis de plein fouet, le faisant voler de deux mètres en arrière. La respiration coupée, Mathis s'agita, cherchant en vain à reprendre son air, avant que ses poumons ne se débloquent. Il leva alors sa baguette, et jeta son sort :

– _Confringo Maxima_ !

Mais le serpent esquiva le sort, et projeta sa tête sur la main de celui-ci, lui arrachant sa baguette, et une phalange et demie au passage. Mathis hurla de douleur tandis que sa main saignait abondamment. Puis il retint son souffle. Le corps massif du serpent était en train de glisser sur ses jambes, l'emprisonnant. Mathis chercha autour de lui une aide quelconque. Mais rien, pas même sa baguette, n'était à portée de main. Le serpent passa derrière lui, et reparut de l'autre côté. Il était à coup sûr sur le point de broyer Mathis dans ses anneaux. Alors celui-ci hurla.

– J'ABANDONNE ! J'ABANDONNE, DÉBARASSEZ-MOI DE CE MONSTRE !

– Très bien, concéda le vieux juré.

À ces mots, le serpents relâcha Mathis, et regagna calmement sa cage. Là, Carter l'y renferma, avant que le dénommé Geert Huyghens Backer ne rouvre les rideaux. À la lumière du jour, Mathis eut pleinement l'occasion de regarder avec horreur sa main, dont l'index avait été amputé d'une phalange. Carter s'avança vers lui, regardant tout autour. Puis, trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose, avant de s'accroupir à côté de Mathis. Dans sa main, il tenait la phalange coupée du garçon.

– Fait voir ta main ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Mathis la leva en tremblant. Carter attrapa le doigt blessé, tirant un cri de douleur à Mathis, et posa la phalange et demie coupée à son sommet.

– _Vulnus Sanare_. _Episkey_. _Tergeo_.

Le bout de doigt sembla fusionner avec la main de Mathis, et le sang qui maculait tout son bras disparut. Carter sortit ensuite une barre chocolatée de sa poche, et la donna à Mathis, qui la prit d'une main tremblante.

– Mange, ça te fera du bien, ordonna Carter. Ensuite, et seulement quand tu auras finit de manger toute la barre, tu pourras aller au Secrétariat, au pied de la tour du beffroi, pour demander où se trouve l'infirmerie. Ils auront sûrement un peu d'essence de dictame à te donner ! À moins bien sûr que tu ne veuilles conserver cette belle cicatrice.

Mathis regarda son index droit, qui semblait compter une phalange de plus, celle du milieu étant coupée en deux par une large cicatrice creuse, ponctuée de deux points plus larges où les crocs du monstre écailleux s'étaient plantées. Il haussa les épaules, et se leva un peu trop rapidement, chancelant. Carter le rattrapa, et le guida jusqu'à la sortie de la salle, l'asseyant sur un des bancs du hall où les champions restant attendaient. Avant de sortir, il attira à lui la baguette de Mathis d'un sort, et lui glissa dans la poche.

– Ça ira ? s'enquit son prof. Je suis désolé, je dois continuer à évaluer l'épreuve. Mais je peux faire venir quelqu'un, si tu veux.

– Non c'est bon, je gère, déclina Mathis.

– Ah, très bien. Bon, à titre personnel, je trouve que tu t'en es très bien sorti.

– Mouais, douta Mathis.

Le prof retourna dans la salle, entraînant avec lui la candidate de la Hekseri Akademiet. Psamáthē, la candidate grecque pour cette épreuve, se précipita vers Mathis.

– C'était quoi ton épreuve ?

– Un combat contre un anaconda, moitié dans le noir, répondit Mathis entre deux bouchées de chocolat, levant son doigt mutilé.

– Sérieux !? Mais c'est quoi cette épreuve de cinglés !?

– Je sais pas, répondit Mathis en haussant les épaules. Mais un conseil, prend un billet bleu. Au pire, quoi, tu devras te battre contre un pigeon géant ?

.

* * *

.

L'après-midi même avait lieu l'épreuve d'Arithmancie, mais avant, un cours unique en son genre attendait les 2ème Année de la délégation Française. Un cours qui était une première pour tous, et une dernière pour la plupart : un cours d'Alchimie.

En arrivant devant la salle, les Français furent surpris de voir que les élèves étaient déjà rentrés, malgré l'absence du professeur. Cela était aussi inhabituel en Allemagne qu'en France. Ils ne cherchèrent cependant pas à comprendre, et s'installèrent dans le carré qui leur avait été réservé. Ils chuchotaient entre eux quand soudain…

– Salutations, mes petits tas de viande en ébullition ! piailla le professeur Faust en apparaissant si soudainement qu'il en fit sursauter plus d'un, et tira même un ou deux cris de surprise.

Mathis n'en revenait pas. Il reconnaissait l'homme pour avoir vu un portrait dans le livre de Goethe que Thomas possédait : Johann Georg Faust, sorcier, alchimiste, et astrologue légendaire allemand. Enfin, du moins, son fantôme. Mais un détail plus subtil le chiffonnait, et c'est ce qui le poussa à lever la main.

– Je t'écoute, mon petit esthète au douteux ensemble vestimentaire, minauda Faust.

– Normalement, les fantômes prennent la forme qu'ils avaient à leur mort…

– Si fait, jeune padawan.

– Mais… vous êtes pas mort dans une explosion d'une expérience qui a mal tourné ?

– AH ENFIN, UNE LUEUR DANS CETTE BRUME IMPÉNÉTRABLE D'INCULTURE ! hurla le fantôme, faisant trembler les murs de pierre. Hum, en l'occurrence, non, c'était un moyen employé par mes ennemis pour cacher les preuves, et me faire passer pour un incompétent par la même occasion. J'étais déjà mort, empoisonné au _cyanure_.

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec un mépris intense. Mathis sourit.

– Cela étant réglé, d'autres individus ont une question, ou je peux enfin commencer mon cours ? Bien ! Aujourd'hui, je vais vous parler de la transmutation. Ce sujet est de bon aloi : en plus d'être la seule branche alchimique partiellement enseignée à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, il s'avère que le maître incontestable de cet art était nul autre que Nicolas Flamel. Raison ?

– La pierre philosophale, répondit Jonah. Elle permettait de transmuter le plomb en or.

– Excellente réponse, l'Anglais. Pourquoi le plomb ? je n'en sais diantre rien ! En revanche, pour l'or, la raison en est simple : c'est le métal le plus pur, alchimiquement parlant. Inoxydable. Inaltérable. Et rajoutons à cela une conductivité parfaite, qui le rend si populaire dans le domaine de la micro-électronique !

À ce moment-là, Andreas se pencha vers les Français, et lâcha d'un ton moqueur :

– Il doit être un peu sénile, il lui arrive souvent de sortir des choses sans queue ni tête de ce genre ! "micro-électronique", mais d'où a-t-il pu sortir un mot aussi ridicule ?

Ce fut au tour de Mathis de ricaner. Andreas se méprit sur sa réaction, et ce fut tant mieux : ça n'aurait pas été très bon pour Mathis qu'Andreas sache qu'il se moquait de lui. Mais tout de même… l'inculture des sang-purs était fort divertissante.

– … au Mexique, continuait Faust. Mais il a en réalité transmuté son argent en _isotope_ d'or. Les sorciers ne sont pas très regardant, de ce côté. En revanche, les gobelins ont moyennement apprécié le cadeau _empoisonné_. Petite question : quelle est la règle première de la physique moldue, immuable, que la transmutation viole allègrement ?

– La loi de conservation de la matière ! répondit un élève Allemand.

– Excellent, petite marionnette de viande ! La loi de conservation de la matière ! Énoncée ainsi par le célèbre philosophe antique Anaxagore de Clazomènes : « _Rien ne naît ni ne périt, mais des choses déjà existantes se combinent, puis se séparent de nouveau_ ». EXPLICATIONS !

– La transmutation permet de transformer une quantité de matière élémentaire en une quantité égale d'une autre matière, énonça Jonah. Or, toute matière élémentaire a une masse et une énergie propre. Les composantes de la matière apparaissent et disparaissent donc durant le processus de transmutation.

– CORRECT ! LIMITES ?

– On ne peut transmuter une matière présente sous un état à température ambiante en une autre matière présente dans un état différent. On ne peut pas par exemple transmuter l'air en une matière solide.

– EXCEPTION ?

– L'eau. On peut transmuter n'importe quelle matière en sa forme équivalente de l'eau.

– POURQUOI ?

– Parce que ses trois états sont naturellement présents partout, en tout temps.

– Machin, si tu n'as pas la note maximale à l'examen final, je jure sur mon alambic que j'irai moi-même quérir un exorciste pour me renvoyer dans les limbes !

– Je rêve, ou il vient de t'appeler "Machin" ? demanda Nil à Jonah.

– J'ai l'habitude, soupira Jonah. Il essaie d'utiliser une métaphore différente à chaque fois qu'il s'adresse à un élève. Mais je prends trop souvent la parole pour lui, il a épuisé toutes les métaphores qui lui venait. Généralement, j'ai droit à "l'Anglais", "Machin", ou "le bavard". Parfois il a un regain d'inspiration : la semaine dernière, il m'a sorti : "l'Ami des cailloux", et, heu, un truc comme "B-max". J'ai pas compris, celui-ci.

– Dis, le bavard, je peux continuer mon cours ? s'enquit le défunt alchimiste.

– Bien sûr, Faust, répondit Jonah en guise d'excuse.

– À la bonne heure ! Bien, puisque le temps file, je vais vous laisser réaliser une petite activité ludique jusqu'à la fin du cours. Vous allez transmuter de l'eau en vin. Et puis vous le boirez, ensuite. Pour le matériel, débrouillez-vous. Les verres sont dans l'armoire de droite, l'eau minéralisée dans le second tonneau en partant de la gauche.

Tous se levèrent, et ce fut la queue devant l'armoire, puis devant le tonneau. Une fois tout le monde servi en eau et revenu à sa place, le "profantôme" Faust, comme l'avait surnommé Nil, reprit.

– La formule est un peu alambiquée, mais le résultats est facile à obtenir. Pointez simplement votre verre d'eau en relevant la main et en cassant à demi le poignée, et prononcez ces mots, sur le ton exact avec lequel je vais les prononcer : " _A_ _qua_ _-a, Vin_ _u_ _m Mu_ _taaa_ _tio_!".

– Aqua, Vinum Mutatio ! essaya Jonah.

Instantanément, le contenu de son verre prit une teinte pourprée. Il le porta à ses lèvres, et grimaça.

– Un problème, mon camarade de ping-pong verbal ? s'enquit Faust.

– C'est de la piquette ! crachota Jonah.

– Ah ça, avec de l'eau du robinet, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à obtenir autre chose que du Château-La-Pompe !

La première Française de la délégation à y parvenir à son tour fut Camille. Sur ce point, Mathis l'accusa de tricher, mais elle assurait en tout cas que son vin était buvable.

.

* * *

.

Les épreuves d'Arithmancie et de Runes Anciennes s'étaient plutôt bien passé. La première ne comportait pas d'épreuve pratique, et avait donc simplement consisté en un écrit. Günter était sorti de la salle d'examen plutôt confiant. La seconde consistait en une énigme à résoudre dont la réponse devait être rédigée sur un parchemin enchanté, la moindre erreur provoquant une catastrophe que le candidat devait surmonter avant de pouvoir continuer d'écrire. Les pièges étaient orientés, et, confondant "souvenir" et "peur" qui se ressemblaient beaucoup en Runique Futhark, Raven avait dû affronter son épouvantard. Comme Mathis, elle en était ressortie moralement anéantie, et physiquement blessée, cinglée au visage par un fouet magique après avoir tracé un _ger_ un peu trop ressemblant à un _belgthor_ au beau milieu d'une formule de sécurité. Le lendemain matin, elle était en train de s'appliquer de l'essence de dictame sur la plaie de sa joue lorsque Karol était partie pour l'épreuve de Potions.

Karol avait le trac. Terriblement. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait. C'était réellement la première fois qu'elle pourrait faire ses preuves à Mighty Adler, en tant qu'élève et non en tant que fille cracmole de Kallistia. Elle se motivait en avançant dans les couloirs déserts, n'hésitant pas, lorsqu'elle était sûre d'être seule, à se mettre des grandes claques sur les bras pour ne pas s'engourdir de stress. Elle marchait dans un couloir transversal à l'aile Nord, qui menait droit à la tour des laboratoires, quand elle tomba sur la dernière personne au monde sur laquelle elle voulait tomber.

– Tiens tiens tiens, nasilla Lothar Castle, mais ça ne serait pas ma chère cousine la cr-cr- crrrrrracmole, huh ?

– Salut, Lothar, soupira Karol. Excuse-moi, j'ai pas trop le temps de discuter, je dois me présenter à l'épreuve de Potions des Concours.

– L'épreuve des Concours ? répéta Lothar, abasourdi. Tu veux dire que _toi_ , tu es en finale ? _Toi_ , une cracmole ?

– Tu comprends vite, dis-donc, répliqua Karol, agacée. Tu t'es amélioré, depuis la dernière fois !

– Hé, te fous pas de ma gueule, sale erreur de la nature !

À ces mots durs, Karol vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux en un instant. Elle, pleurant après avoir été une énième fois insulté par un cousin de la même trempe que Lothar. Elle, réconforté par Erwin, alors que le Ministre de la Magie en personne, leur grand-oncle, l'avait traitée de "raclure moldue de fond de chaudron", devant leur grand-père, qui n'avait pas pipé mot. Elle, découvrant Beauxbâtons, quand ses parents étaient allés l'inscrire, après le refus du directeur de Mighty Adler, et les mots gentils de Madame Maxime ce jour-là. Sa première rentrée, ses nouveaux amis. Les Augures. Elle, seule dans un couloir isolé, face à son cousin qu'elle haïssait le plus, désarmée. Karol sourit de toutes ses dents.

– Paraît que Kœffen te cherche, avec les frères Miraab et Luwif Rosengart. C'est la coalition, tête d'endive, tu ferais mieux de te planquer. Comme un _rat_.

– Espèce de petite salope, je vais te faire payer ça !

– Ouais bah on verra après l'épreuve de Potions, hein ! En attendant, je te conseille de te dépêcher, je crois les entendre arriver.

Lothar tendit l'oreille, et entendit effectivement des bruits de pas dans le couloir perpendiculaire. Il jeta un regard noir à Karol, passa son doigt sur sa gorge dans une menace claire, et transplana. Karol soupira si fort qu'elle dût s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas s'évanouir. Au bout du couloir, les champions de Potions de la NS2H et de la Hekseri arrivaient en discutant avec animation. Karol soupira une deuxième fois. Ce coup de bluff avait failli lui coûter très cher. Quand les deux garçons furent à son niveau, elle leur emboîta le pas, et rejoignit le petit laboratoire réservé à l'épreuve. Comme lui avait expliqué le professeur Ingram, elle alla voir le jury directement, et se présenta.

– Bo… bonjour, je suis Karol Ni… Niafasen.

Le juré principal la regarda avec expectative, dans la moindre once de mépris dans le regard. Karol prit une grande inspiration.

– Je suis la championne de Beauxbâtons. Je suis cracmole, et je voulais vous demander s'il était possible, de ce fait, d'utiliser mon impulseur dans le cadre de l'épreuve.

– Oh, oui, bien sûr ! acquiesça le juré. On nous a prévenus de ta situation. Il n'y a aucun souci !

– Je vais juste te demander de me présenter ton outil, afin que je détermine s'il est conforme, et ne comporte pas d'enchantements secondaires pouvant te donner un avantage par rapport à tes concurrents, intervint la jurée de droite, qui aurait pu être la mère de la jurée de gauche tant elles se ressemblaient, l'âge mis à part.

– Bien sûr, le voici, accepta Karol en sortant son impulseur.

– Ah, très bel ouvrage ! Garde en ébène flotté ?

– Oui.

– Concentrateur en… aigue-marine. Gâchette en palladium, ressort en alfénide. Hum, l'enchantement est propre, mais semble receler deux signatures.

– Un apprenti enchanteur de Beauxbâtons m'a légèrement amplifié le signal pour les besoins du concours, expliqua Karol.

– Je vois. C'est de l'excellent travail. Aucun conflit avec l'enchantement originel. Je vous le rends, vous pourrez concourir avec votre propre outil.

– Merci Madame !

Karol regagna sa place, marquée par un petit drapeau de France flottant en bout de paillasse. Quelques minutes plus tard, le dernier candidat, l'Allemand, fit son entrée. Sans surprise pour Karol, il s'agissait de Jonah Burton. Fils d'un chocolatier moldu Britannique et d'une célèbre alchimiste allemande, Jonah était prédisposé à tout ce qui touchait les réactions, qu'elles soient chimiques ou magiques. C'était un adversaire sérieux.

– Bien ! s'exclama la jurée de droite. Puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons commencer. Notre collègue ( _elle désigna la plus jeune, qui se permit un petit signe de main_ ) va passer dans les rangs avec l'urne des sujets. Vous en tirerez un, mais vous ne pourrez, et ne devrez en aucun cas les lire avant le signal de départ. L'épreuve consistera à préparer la potion décrite sur le sujet. Chacune est réalisable dans le temps imparti de 3h30, et de difficulté égale. Chaque énoncé se présente sous la forme d'une recette fortement abrégé, comportant dans certains cas des trous à compléter grâce à votre expérience et votre sens logique, et aucune d'entre elles n'est enseignée dans aucune des écoles participantes, peu importe le niveau. Les ingrédients, en quantités largement supérieures à celles requises, apparaitront à votre droite, de même que tout matériel supplémentaire requis. Aucune recette ne comporte d'ingrédient non mentionné dans la liste indiquée. En revanche, des ingrédients supplémentaires vous seront fournis. Certains amélioreront les résultats de votre potion, les autres la rendront inutilisable. À vous d'en mesurer les risques.

La plus jeune jurée, qui avait tout de même la trentaine, se leva, et soulevant l'urne de ses bras puissants, la présenta aux candidats, un par un. Ici, pas de code couleur, mais une dizaine de papiers blancs pour six candidats. Une fois tout le monde servi, la jurée regagna sa place, et l'homme leva une main.

– Trois… deux… un… Lisez !

Il abaissa sa main. Au signal, les papiers se déplièrent tout seul, et les tables se chargèrent de matériel et d'ingrédients. Karol lut son papier, et grimaça.

– Bon, ben c'est parti, mon kiki, comme dirait Nil ! s'encouragea Karol en parlant à son impulseur.

.

* * *

.

La prochaine fois, le retour à BeauX, la finale de Cognepoing, un retour inattendu, et des élections passées innaperçues. Rendez-vous vendredi prochain, donc dans 11 jours ! C'est mieux que 15, pas vrai ? (après ça reprend narmolement). Et pour vous faire saliver, une réplique (devinez qui dit ça à qui) : _"Je sais pas pourquoi, mais les plans louches sonnent toujours bien, quand ils sortent de ta bouche."_


	19. Le Passage, la Passation et le Repassage

Voilà, on est de nouveau calés ! Pas de bol pour moi, lorsque je publierai, je sortirai d'une longue semaine de rattrapages (j'ai réussi un joli exploit, cette année : je dois _tout_ repasser…) où je suis obligé d'aller à cause des bourses, sachant que si je ne valide pas, je devrai quitter définitivement la fac sans le moindre diplôme (putain de S4, j'ai pourtant eu les trois autres !). Mais ça ne change rien du côté de la fic : seule la mort pourrait m'arrêter d'écrire, et c'est pas prévu au programme (par contre, si je dois écrire mon livre et devenir un auteur à succès avant de devenir SDF, je devrai mettre ELM en _hiatus_. C'est beau de rêver…). Alors embrayons.  
Les deux derniers chapitres étaient centrés sur la Grande Finale des Concours de Connaissances, ayant eu lieu à Mighty Adler. Mathis s'est fait mutiler par un anaconda, Lothar Castle est un connard… mais sinon tout vas bien. Ce chapitre reprend peu de temps après le retour en France.

.

 **Réponses vite fait :**

Salut **titietrominet** ! Je suis sûr que l'anaconda était innocent, comparé à ce qu'ils avaient d'autre en réserve… Et tu crois pas si bien dire !

Hello **Sengetsu** ! Nil est une grosse faignasse, mais au fond d'elle, elle est super douée, et quand ça l'amuse elle montre des talents insoupçonnés. Un peu comme les jumeaux Weasley.  
Note tout de même qu'à aucun moment, je ne mentionne qu'il fait usage d'essence de dictame. Et pour cause ! Il a toujours la cicatrice !  
Oui Lothar le connard revient, et oui Andreas Castle est toujours Andreas Castle.  
Tu ne pouvais pas être plus près de la vérité… et pourtant tu t'es trompée. Pas de bol !  
PS : Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour le répertoire. C'est moi qui les y ai inscrites, mais j'avais complètement loupé leur annonce (Facebook ne veut pas que je vois les posts du Répertoire, apparemment…). Répertoire d'ailleurs supposé me faire une pub demain…

.

* * *

.

 **19) Le Passage, la Passation et le Repassage**

– Prête-la-moi.

– Non.

– Allez ! insista Nil.

– Prête-lui, s'il te plait, soupira Erwin. Elle m'exaspère !

– Non, c'est _ma_ médaille, refusa Karol.

– Menfin, c'est fou, quand même ! râla Nil pour la énième fois. J'ai dû me battre contre un colosse de bronze de deux mètres, Mathis contre un anaconda, Camille contre _ton cousin_ … et c'est toi la seule à rafler une médaille d'or, pour avoir fait une pauvre potion !

– C'était un onguent, pas une potion, corrigea Karol pour la énième fois, calmement.

– Tu vois, c'était même pas une vraie potion ! Et pis t'es pas la seule à avoir une médaille d'or dans notre promo : t'es la seule à avoir une médaille d'or dans tout Beauxbâtons !

– Remarque, ça a un avantage, s'immisça Mathis. Attorney sera trop occupée à lui embrasser les pieds pour tenter de nous empoisonner.

– Merci pour cette image de rêve, Mathis, ricana Karol. Je rêverais qu'on me baise les pieds. Alors si en plus c'est Attorney, là c'est la consécration !

– Alors, ça fait quoi d'être l'idole de toute une génération ?

– Tu exagères, tout de même ! rougit Karol.

– Pas tant que ça ! d'après Mila, les dernières médailles d'or que la France a remporté, c'était il y a deux et sept ans. Trois médailles en sept ans, c'est peu, quand même…

– On est des buses, à Beauxbâtons, commenta Nil.

– Certes, concéda Karol, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça fait de moi une… idole.

Mathis lui jeta un regard agacé.

– Le respect de la Gloire, nom d'un snargalouf enrhumé !

– Hééé ! râla Nil. Me pique pas les bons jurons, c'est _mon_ truc, espèce de lépidoptère myopathe !

– Cette conversation commence à aller un peu loin, intervint Erwin. Je vous rappelle qu'on est censé réviser pour nos examens de fin d'année.

Oui, car la légendaire assiduité des Aloysia était… légendaire. C'était le Samedi 10 juin que les Augures révisaient pour les examens qui commençaient le Lundi 12. À cause de sa monumentale punition, Mathis avait été un véritable boulet sur le terrain, et son équipe avait fini dernière, après avoir échoué la semaine passée à la petite finale. Cela ne l'incitait pas le moins du monde à aller voir la grande finale, et, avec Nil, dont l'équipe avait terminé troisième, et les jumeaux qui n'appréciaient pas particulièrement le Cognepoing, ils étaient allés réviser à la bibliothèque. Nil avait tenté de convaincre Mathis d'aller voir la grande finale des équipes Senior, et ce dernier avait répliqué qu'il y réfléchirait si elle la fermait.

En attendant, le quatuor se démenait avec une traduction particulièrement ardue de Runes, l'épreuve ayant lieu Lundi à 8h. Mais les Augures avaient trop compté sur Émeraude cette année, et avait tous, elle exceptée, un niveau épouvantable.

– Mais c'est quoi ce zigouigoui chelou, là ? râla Nil.

– Où ? s'enquit Mathis.

– Là ! Le machin qui ressemble à une allumette qui hausse les épaules !

– Un _ear_ , expliqua patiemment Mathis. C'est une rune propre au _futhorc_ , l'alphabet runique anglo-frison. Elle symbolise la tombe. Tu vois, là ça parle du tombeau d'un roi, et là d'un… machin pointu. En fait, je crois que ce texte parle de pyramides.

– Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! s'écria Nil.

– Euh… si pourquoi ? Ça change quoi ?

– Ça change, espèce de triple épilogue cryptophage, que mon frère n'a pas cours, et qu'il a tout de même passé trois ans et demi en Égypte !

– Ah ! s'intéressa Erwin. Tu peux aller le chercher ?

– Bah du coup…

Nil se précipita hors de la bibliothèque en trottinant, claquant la porte derrière elle. Le vieux Lampion marmonna dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas, et jeta un regard noir aux trois autres, qui étaient forcément complices.

En attendant le retour de la fille prodigue, le trio restant laissa de côté les Runes pour faire quelques exercices d'Arithmancie. Là, en revanche, Mathis avait fait d'énormes progrès grâce à Erwin, et si celui-ci visait l'Or pour cette année, Mathis espérait au moins l'Argent.

Karol, elle, ne se faisait aucun souci. Après avoir réalisé un Onguent de Pare-Flammes Absolu qui lui avait valu la seule médaille d'Or remportée par Beauxbâtons, tout lui paraissait facile. Elle se souvenait encore du juré qui, pour tester son onguent, avait plongé ses mains recouvertes de son onguent dans du métal en fusion. Elles en étaient ressorties couverte d'une fine couche de métal qui s'était rapidement figé dans l'air ambiant, et qu'il avait ensuite retiré comme des gants, l'onguent gras aidant. Il avait posé des deux "gants" sur la table, et avait adressé un sourire éclatant à la jeune Française. Et le lendemain, ce vieux puriste d'Alberich Rosengart, directeur de Mighty Adler, lui avait remis la médaille d'Or avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

– Tu rêvasses ? demanda Mathis, la faisant sursauter.

– Hein ? Oh… je repensais aux Concours.

– Au fait, tu vas faire quoi de la prime ? demanda son frère.

En plus de grimoires rares et d'une magnifique balance en argent, Karol avait reçu une prime de 500 Gallions.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– C'est-à-dire que je ne voudrais pas me vanter devant Mathis…

– Aucun souci, le rassura celui-ci.

– … mais notre famille possède tellement d'Or qu'en indiquer le montant exact est terriblement indécent. Cet argent, on n'en a pas besoin.

– Ah, oui, j'y ai pensé, approuva Karol. J'ai d'abord pensé à Nil. Je sais que sa famille est assez pauvre. Mais… elle ne voudra jamais. Mathis…

– Même pas la peine d'y penser, refusa celui-ci.

– Je m'en doutais bien, rit Karol. Parmi les autres champions, la famille de Günter est aisée, et celle de Camille aussi. En revanche, je sais que les parents de Raven sont en difficulté financière, et son frère Kraecz est encore trop jeune pour travailler. Cependant, il pourrait devoir renoncer à entrer en Chasse Runesort comme il le souhaite, et s'orienter plutôt sur une Chasse Magus pour ensuite entrer à l'Académie du Secret, pour devenir l'apprenti de son père. Je vais essayer de convaincre Raven d'accepter cet argent. Après tout, elle a tout de même terminé seconde !

– Mais… comment tu sais tout ça ? s'étonna Mathis.

– Tu sais, même si je ne parle pas beaucoup, je sais écouter, répondit posément Karol. Raven m'a raconté tout ça sur le chemin du retour. Pendant que toi et Camille vous battiez pour savoir qui allait porter _ma_ médaille en descendant du carrosse.

– Sur ce point tu as été injuste, d'ailleurs, rappela Mathis. Tu aurais pu nous… me laisser ce quart d'heure de gloire !

– C'était mon quart d'heure de gloire !

– Je veux pas le savoir !

– En plus, les résultats avaient été annoncés avant notre arrivée, tout le monde savait que c'était elle la championne… souligna Erwin.

– JE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR !

– NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS DE HURLER DANS MA BIBLIOTHÈQUE, s'écria M. Lampion. DEHORS !

Et c'est ainsi que Nil et Bora retrouvèrent les trois Augures, penauds, dans le couloir.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? parvint à demander Nil entre deux éclats de rires incontrôlables.

– C'est pas nous, c'est Mathis, bouda Erwin.

– Je parlais juste de l'injustice dont a fait preuve Karol à l'arrivée du carrosse, souligna Mathis d'un ton neutre.

Erwin lui jeta un regard noir. Nil n'en rit que de plus belle, et Karol croisa les bras et gonfla ses joues, comme une gamine boudeuse.

– Et c'est pour _ça_ que tu m'as arraché à un entraînement hyper important de parkour ? s'agaça Bora.

Nil s'interrompit, et jeta un regard noir à son frère. Celui-ci lui rendit posément, de son regard souligné de khôl.

– Rabat-joie. Non, c'est pour une traduction de runes en rapport avec les pyramides.

– Oh. Tu sais, on étudiait surtout les hiéroglyphes, à Isis la Grande. Je ne fais réellement des Runes que depuis mon arrivée ici. J'espère au moins que ce n'est pas des runes celtiques !

– Non, non, on est sur les runes _futhark_ , cette année !

– En l'occurrence, ce texte est en _futhorc_ , corrigea Erwin.

– Euh, c'est quoi la différence ?

– Eh bien mis à part la forme de pas mal de mots qui changent, et même quelques mots qui sont totalement différents, il y a cinq runes de plus à retenir.

– Ils faisaient du _futhorc_ , quand je suis arrivé, annonça Bora. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais il nous faudrait aller quelque part pour travailler, et si j'ai bien compris, la bibliothèque est compromise pour vous.

– On n'a qu'à aller au QG de Lucian ? suggéra Karol.

Bora grimaça.

– Lucian Appelbaum ? Non merci !

– Un souci avec Lulu ? s'enquit sa petite sœur.

– Disons que lui et moi, on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je l'ai insulté pour une farce de mauvais goût qu'il a fait à un de mes camarades, et depuis il semble m'avoir pris pour cible.

Nil soupira.

– Et beh allons à la salle E, alors. Comme ça si ça nous énerve trop, on pourra profiter de la cheminée pour brûler nos cours !

– Je sais pas pourquoi, mais les plans louches sonnent toujours bien, quand ils sortent de ta bouche, s'esclaffa Mathis.

.

* * *

.

– C'est le début de la grande finale du Tournoi de Cognepoing ! s'égosillait Lucas Sailly, le commentateur. Je rappelle à ceux qui ne sont pas réveillés qu'elle oppose les Cobras Ardents aux décidément indétrônables Albatr'Os. Mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui est le jour où tout changera !

– J'espère bien, marmonna Mathis. J'ai parié dix mornilles avec Nil sur les Cobras…

– Par solidarité avec mon amie, je te remercie pour ce geste, approuva gravement Lorna.

Pendant que Nil supportait son équipe (ou du moins sa bannière) de l'autre côté des gradins, accompagnée des filles et d'Erwin, Mathis était allé du côté des Cobras Ardents avec Sertorius, après avoir parié sur eux. Nulle trace de Jorge à l'horizon : celui-ci ne se montrait d'ailleurs plus beaucoup, et Lucian avait constaté la même chose. L'Espagnol devenait de plus en plus secret. Et puis, pendant que Sertorius était parti chercher à boire Morgane savait où (probablement dans une brasserie japonaise, vu le temps qu'il mettait), Lorna et Damien étaient arrivés, venant supporter Eefie, qui jouait sa première finale dans l'équipe Senior.

– Pour ceux qui débarquent, je fais un petit rappel de la saison. Lors des sélections, Les Cobras Ardents ont écrasé les Ratons-Chasseurs 18- 7, et les Bélials 20-15. Ils ont également vaincu les Albatr'Os 15-14 au second tour. Ces derniers ont tout de même réussi à se qualifier en final grâce à leurs scores phénoménaux au premier tour : 23-8 contre les Bélials, et 34-11 contre les Ratons-Chasseurs ! Nous sommes passé à _ça_ qu'ils établissent un nouveau record ! Les Bélials ont vaincu les Ratons-Chasseurs 22-19 au second tour, avant de renouveler l'exploit en petite finale la semaine dernière, avec un score de 13-10. La Défense bleue a été redoutable, mais n'a pas résistée à la charge des Bélials, qui ont obtenu leur place sur le podium. Aujourd'hui, les Cobras Ardents affrontent à nouveau les Albatr'Os pour la grande finale, et ne peuvent qu'espérer renouveler leur exploit du second tour !

– Je suis optimiste ! s'exclama Lorna.

– La griffe surgit du sol, le match va bientôt commencer, continuait Lucas. L'exosquelette des Albatr'Os tombe en poussière, et les Cobras Ardents se débarrassent de leur chaperon.

En effet, les équipes de débarrassait de leur tenue d'apparat pour jouer. Alors que celle des Albatr'Os consistait en un exosquelette ailé apparaissant et disparaissant sur simple pression d'une sphère cousue dans la doublure du col de leur uniforme, celle des Cobras Ardent consistait en une longue cape verte en peau de lézard, dont la capuche se terminait en une longue pointe noire. Elle était recouverte de flammes froides, et semblait s'évanouir en fumée dès qu'elle était jetée au sol, en réalité se téléportant dans les vestiaires.

– L'arbitre lève sa baguette, la griffe libère le cognard. C'est le coup d'envoi ! Et c'est Floréal Goizane, Capitaine des Albatr'Os, qui s'empare du cognard ! Il passe à sa sœur, qui tente un passage au ras du dôme.

– Faudrait faire une pétition pour que ce soit ta sœur qui commente les matchs officiels l'année prochaine ! lâcha Mathis.

– Je ne peux qu'appuyer cette idée grandiose, approuva Lorna. Je pense qu'on peut déjà obtenir la signature de toute personne ayant déjà assisté au Bat'Show.

– Ça représente quoi ?

– Hum, un bon quart des élèves, je dirais. Et au moins quatre professeurs.

– Quatre ?

– Le Trio infernal, sans aucun doute.

– Mais Carter, non : il vient de Salem, énonça Mathis, plus pour lui-même. Donc qui est le ou la quatrième ?

– Ben, Pluiedeglace, par Folquet l'Usurpateur ! C'est tout de même _elle_ , qui a inventé le Bat'Show.

– Ah ?

– _Indeed_.

– Ajax tente un tir en cloche… intercepté par Beaupin. Celle-ci passe à Sagrada, qui renvoie sur Jorgensen, la dernière arrivée de l'équipe Senior des Cobras. Mais elle n'est pas à son coup d'essai, après deux ans en tant que Capitaine de l'équipe Junior, et deux victoires consécutives. Elle file comme le vent, esquivant la Défense adverse.

– ALLEZ EEFIE ! cria Lorna.

– ET C'EST LE CENTRE ! 10-0 pour les Cobras Ardents !

Mathis jeta un œil rapide aux bannières. Le serpent se… serpenta en forme de 10, tandis que l'albatros décrépi perdait deux plumes noircies, qui se collèrent contre la paroi, formant un zéro par leur forme courbée. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les scénettes de score des Albatr'Os avaient décidément plus de gueule que celle des autres équipes. Mathis se morigéna : il faisait partie des _Bélials_ , avait parié de l'argent sur les Cobras Ardents… mais était en train d'admirer la bannière des ennemis. Il fallait se ressaisir !  
C'est à cet instant que Sertorius reparut.

– J'ai loupé un truc ? s'enquit-il.

– Oh, rien, ironisa Mathis. Juste un magnifique centre d'Eefie.

– Sérieux !?

– Mais tu faisais quoi, bordel à crabe ?

– Rhooh, ça va, je discutais avec le concierge, ou plutôt je négociais pour pouvoir faire passer la boisson qu'il avait sentie.

– T'as ramené quoi, d'ailleurs ?

– Une bouteille de soda de branchiflore au pamplemousse. Mais… pourquoi tu te plains, je vois que tu n'étais pas tout seul.

– Hein ? oh. Oui, Lorna et Damien nous ont rejoints quand t'étais parti.

– Tu voulais dire "Lorna _m_ 'a rejoint", hein ? le taquina Sertorius.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Pour rien. Laisse tomber.

Les deux garçons reportèrent leur attention sur le jeu. Les Cobras étaient sur le point de mettre un deuxième but.

– Rosengart intercepte le tir de Sagrada. Le cognard repasse aux Albatr'Os. Tir sur Dabrowski, qui remonte à Ajax. Floréal monte au créneau, Oria escalade le dôme. Vont-ils tenter une envolée ? Ajax esquive Caldeira. Beaupin se place en gardienne. Ajax passe à Oria, parvenue au sommet du dôme. Celle-ci bloque. Aucun allié ne peut l'aider, mais aucun adversaire n'a encore escaladé le dôme. Les Cobras et les Albatr'Os se regardent en chien de faïence : c'est à savoir lequel cèdera en premier… Et c'est Sagrada qui escalade à son tour ! Pour les plus jeunes, je précise que Mendosa Sagrada joue depuis maintenant cinq ans, dont deux ans en équipe Senior. C'est un cador du dôme !

– Ferme-la…, souffla Lorna. On s'en fout du pedigree de Sagrada, Oria a déjà repassé à son frère…

– … ET C'EST LE CENTRE ! 10-10, bravo aux Albatr'Os !

– Crétin de commentateur.

– T'as un problème avec lui ? s'enquit Mathis.

– C'est un crétin, répéta Lorna. Doublé d'un boulet. Il passe son temps à draguer lourdement Eefie, même quand elle est avec nous, ça en devient lassant. Et puis il est mauvais, quoi… ça fait deux ans qu'il est commentateur, deux ans que plus personne n'assiste aux matchs de sélection. Et pas que ! Ce matin, la moitié des gradins était vide.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu as joué la finale Junior ! Au fait, c'est qui qui a gagné ?

– Tu vois, même toi t'y étais pas. C'est les Cobras qui ont gagné, de quatre points.

– On révisait pour Lundi, s'excusa Mathis.

– T'aurais préféré assister au match que de réviser, si le commentateur avait été meilleur, répliqua Lorna.

– C'est vrai que si ça avait été ta sœur, j'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde !

– Tu vois. Lucas est un crétin.

– Floréal tire… Premier Secteur ! 15-10 pour les Albatr'Os, et Mme Pluiedeglace siffle la mi-temps. Cinq minutes de pause !

Les Augures supportant les Albatr'Os en profitèrent et vinrent rejoindre Mathis. Nil le taquina, en le bousculant du bout du doigt.

– On va écraser vos asticots grillés ! asséna-t-elle.

– Nos "asticots", comme tu dis, ne vont faire qu'une bouchée de vos charognes volantes, répliqua Mathis sur le même ton.

– Vous avez conscience que cette conversation est très étrange, sortie de son contexte ? demanda Émi.

Mathis et Nil tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers elle, et répondirent en cœur d'une voix sèche.

– Oui !

– Soit, concéda Émi.

– N'empêche que vous n'avez aucune chance, reprit Nil.

– Baaah, votre capitaine est un boulet, lâcha Lorna. Il était face à la cible, le champ était dégagé, et il a quand même réussi à louper le centre !

Mathis ricana.

– Rira bien qui rira le dernier, brava Nil. Les Albatr'Augures, on s'envole !

À ce signal pour le moins étrange, la petite bande s'en alla. Émi se retourna une dernière fois pour adresser un clin d'œil à Mathis.

– … Les quoi ? demanda soudain Sertorius, qui avait assisté au court échange en silence.

– Cherche pas, cette fille se jette un sort de confusion tous les matins devant son miroir.

– Je veux bien le croire, rit Sertorius.

– Et c'est parti pour la seconde mi-temps ! annonça Lucas. Le coup d'envoi est aux Cobras. Lespinas passe à Sagrada, Jorgensen monte au créneau. Passe en cloche à Beaupin, qui se recentre. Jorgensen commence à escalader le dôme, tandis que Beaupin passe à Caldeira. Caldeira qui nous fait une magnifique envolée, et se suspend au dôme ! Jorgensen l'a presque rejoint ! Sans attendre, Oria et Ajax Goizane escalade le dôme à leur tour, tandis que leur capitaine et frère redescend en défense. Ah, enfin ! Je trouvais que cette Finale manquait de verticalité ! Caldeira passe à Jorgensen, qui coince le cognard entre ses genoux avant de filer à toute allure à la force de ses bras. Oh, incroyable ! Jorgensen passe le cognard à Lespinas en se balançant et en libérant le cognard… et la passe est réussie ! Lespinas fonce droit sur Floréal ! Mais que fait-il, il n'a aucune chance à trois contre un !? GRANDIOSE ! Lespinas fait une demi-envolée verticale, et tire droit sur Jorgensen, qui plonge avec le cognard ! Elle le projette en avant à deux mains, et part en envolée, passant au-dessus de la Défense adverse ! Elle roule, tire… Et c'est le Centre ! 20-15 pour les Cobras ! Mais quelle action incroyable !

Machinalement, Mathis leva les deux mains. Lorna tapa dans une, Sertorius dans l'autre. Par souci d'équité, il se pencha ensuite au-dessus de Lorna, et topa avec Damien. Il posa la main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille pour se redresser, ne se rendant pas compte du trouble qu'il provoqua chez elle avec ce geste innocent. Parce que si tout le monde, sauf l'intéressé, avait bien remarqué que Lorna draguait ouvertement Mathis, personne ne savait que c'était un mécanisme de défense, tentant de l'embarrasser pour cacher son propre trouble.

– Premier Secteur ! 20-20, les Albatr'Os égalisent !

– Hein, déjà ? s'étonna Mathis.

– Ils jouent fort, aujourd'hui ! constata Sertorius. Ils sont survoltés, des deux côtés !

– Je rêve !? s'écria Lucas. Beaupin vient d' _assommer_ Floréal en lui tirant dans la tête ! L'arbitre ne siffle pas, c'est que ça doit être autorisé… Oria va relever son frère, pendant que Beaupin fonce droit sur les buts. Ah, Dabrowski lui arrache le cognard des mains, et tire sur Ajax, qui a le champ dégagé. Il tente de tirer sur les buts, mais est trop loin. Le cognard passe à ras de la cible, et est dévié avant de toucher le dôme. Cognard libre ! Je répète : cognard libre ! Les joueurs vont devoir le récupérer pour que le jeu puisse reprendre. Le cognard frôle la tête du grand Caldeira, qui n'a rien vu venir. On se réveille, Ricardo ! Floréal se relève, et appelle ses équipiers à lui. Les Albatr'Os établissent une stratégie groupée, tandis que les Cobras Ardents se répartissent sur le terrain pour tenter d'arrêter le cognard fou. Les triplés Goizane se séparent, et escaladent le dôme avec leur aisance habituelle, tandis que les défenseurs violets et ivoire restent au sol, l'un pour protéger leur cible, l'autre pour s'approcher de la cible adverse. Le cognard passe juste tout Ajax, qui plonge… et le manque de peu ! Oria plonge à son tour, et le manque également ! Mais le cognard ne va pas sur Floréal, et file droit vers les Cobras, qu'il contourne, avant de retourner vers la cible des Albatr'Os, où l'attend Floréal. En prévention, ses frère et sœur sont en train d'escalader le dôme à nouveau. Mais le cognard fait à nouveau demi-tour, et fonce droit sur Caldeira… qui propulse Jorgensen en l'air comme un boulet de canon ! Et si on ne peut pas la traiter de boulet, c'est vrai qu'elle est canon !

Le commentaire en fit ricaner plus d'un.

– C'est toi, le boulet, cracha Lorna.

– Il t'entends pas, souligna Mathis.

– La ferme. Je sais, mais ça détend.

– Jorgensen attrape le cognard, et file droit sur les buts peu défendus des Albatr'Os. Elle esquive Rosengart. Ah, Madame l'arbitre me fait signe que le match est terminé, et que le coup de sifflet sera donné en fin d'action. Jorgensen en a bien conscience, et se retrouve donc seule, puisqu'une passe signerait l'arrêt du match. Elle est presque parvenu à portée de tir, alors que Floréal se jette sur elle depuis le sommet du dôme. Mais, incroyable ! Jorgensen roule au sol, esquivant le capitaine adverse, et tire ! ET INCROYABLE C'EST UN CENTRE ! 30-20 pour les Cobras Ardents, quel incroyable fin de match! Quel incroyable match tout court, même ! Trois buts marqués de chaque côté, mais le score est parlant. Et moi, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine, pour la finale de Quidditch !

– On a gagné ! s'écria Lorna en bondissant de joie.

– Je suis riche ! s'écria Mathis, de même, en repensant à son pari.

Puis ils se tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et le pic de joie retombant, Mathis se prit à penser que les cheveux de Lorna sentaient sacrément bon. Ils se relâchèrent et reculèrent un peu précipitamment. Mathis ne put s'empêcher de sourire, constatant que Lorna était sûrement plus rouge que lui. Il se retourna, et se fendit d'une accolade avec Sertorius, qui aperçut le visage écarlate de leur aînée, et ricana gravement comme à son habitude.

Après le match, les Augures se rassemblèrent presque au complet, et partirent à la recherche de Lucian. Pas de trace de lui dans le gymnase, ni dans le parc. Ils rentrèrent au château, et filèrent au QG de Lucian, qui était désert. Alors, n'ayant rien à faire sur le moment, ils firent demi-tour et allèrent vérifier au terrain de Quidditch, vide, et aux serres, vides elles aussi.

– Mais ils sont où, bon sang !? s'agaça Mathis.

– Ils ? releva Erwin.

– Ben Jorge et Lucian. Il y a fort à parier qu'ils sont ensemble. Et pas de trace non plus de Mydian, d'ailleurs.

– On n'a pas encore vérifié le terrain de Parkour, fit remarquer Émi.

– C'est mort, répliqua Nil. Il y a mon frère.

– Et ? demanda Émi, qui n'était pas au courant de l'affaire.

– Et si j'ai bien compris, Bora et Lucian ne sont pas en très bon termes, expliqua Mathis. Mais, Émi, tu n'as pas le miroir de Jorge ?

– Oh, si, tu as raison ! J'y avais pas pensé. Mais ça ne marchera que si le sien est ouvert…

La Bretonne mauve ouvrit son sac à dos en cuir gris souris, et en sortit le petit miroir à Double-Sens carré de Jorge. Elle le déplia. L'image était noire, mais des voix leur parvenaient, signe que le miroir était ouvert au fond du sac de Jorge.

– *… Non, je te jure que c'est pas dangereux.*

– Arnaud Portesort !? s'écria Nil.

– Chut ! la réprimanda Mathis.

– *Mais pourrtant, le prrofesseurr Delambrosía nous a forrmellement interrdit d'y aller !*

– Et Aurora Crepúsculo, ajouta Nil.

– Mais ta gueule ! râla Mathis.

– Rhooh, c'est bon !

– Chut, tous les deux ! intervint Émi.

– *… pas été suivis, j'espère !*, s'exclama une voix grave qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendues, mais qui appartenait semblait-il à un jeune adulte.

– *Évidemment ! Personne n'est au courant, pas même nos amis.*

– *Ce qui dans le cas d'Arnaud n'a pas du poser trop de problèmes*, taquina Lucian qui était finalement là.

– *Espèce de…*

– *On se calme*, intervint Jorge. *Ne vous inquiétez pas, Gustelor, la seule personne au courant à part nous, c'est Mydian.*

– *Tout va bien, alors*, répondit le dénommé Gustelor. *j'apprécie cette jeune fille. Elle est drôle, et paie bien.*

– *En parlant de payer…* commença Lucian.

On entendit des bruits de fermetures éclair, et de sacs en papier.

– *Ah, magnifique !* s'exclama Gustelor. *Où est la péruvienne ?*

– *Dans le plus petit sac, là. Un cristal pure, de 350 grammes.*

– *Parfait, parfait. Voici ce que vous m'avez demandé.*

– *C'est magnifique !* s'extasia Lucian.

– *C'est dégueulasse !* répliqua Arnaud.

– *C'est un bon début*, conclut Aurora. *Et le rreste ?*

– *Mon camarade Muloxékè ne devrait pas tarder, il en apporte un plein bocal avec lui. Un bon litre ! Je pense même qu'il y aura un peu plus que prévu, mais c'est cadeau. À mes meilleurs clients !*

– *Je toucherai un mot à mon père à propos de votre situation*, énonça Arnaud d'une voix inhabituellement dénuée de vantardise, malgré la teneur de ses mots. Y décèlerait-on une pointe d'humilité ? Impossible…

– *Je vous en serez gré, Maître Portesort.*

Ah, oui, forcément. Un homme appelant Arnaud "Maître" méritait bien un traitement de faveur de la part de ce dernier. Ce n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui qu'on verrait ce garçon humble.

– Ah, le voilà ! s'exclama Gustelor, satisfait.

Émi et Mathis, les plus proches du miroir, tendirent l'oreille. Mathis ne s'y entendait guère, mais Émi sembla reconnaître le bruit de sabots sur un sol forestier, les feuilles mortes craquant et les fougères bruissant.

– Par Morgane, je crois qu'ils sont dans la forêt du domaine, s'exclama Émi.

– *Comme promis, un plein bocal de…* commença une nouvelle voix, plus nasillarde mais aussi âgée que celle de Gustelor.

– *La ferme, Mulo, on pourrait nous espionner !* le réprimanda Gustelor.

– *Qui ? Les écureuils, ou les snargaloufs ?* se moqua Muloxékè. *Cette partie de la forêt est aussi déserte que ta vie sexuelle !*

Lucian et Aurora ricanèrent. Mathis imagina facilement l'air blasé de Jorge, qui ne riait que rarement aux moqueries gratuites, et l'air ahuri d'Arnaud, qui n'avait sans doute pas compris de quoi il retournait.

– *Bon, c'est pas qu'on n'a pas envie de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, mais on va filer, nous !* annonça Lucian.

Mais les deux hommes n'écoutaient pas, trop occupés à se lancer des piques sur la vie sexuelle l'un de l'autre. On entendit des bruits de pas, et des frottements de tissu qui venaient des mouvements du sac de Jorge qui contenait le miroir. Émi s'apprêtait à ranger le sien, quand la voix d'Aurora s'éleva.

– *Tout de même, ils sont hilarrants, ces bestiaux !*

– *Mon père dit que ce sont des voleurs indignes de confiance*, énonça platement Lucian.

– *Ah ?*

– *Mon père est un crétin.*

– *Ah.*

Malheureusement, la conversation s'arrêta là, et les Augures décidèrent d'un accord commun de rentrer au château pour attendre la bande de comploteurs devant l'entrée du QG de Lucian.

Mais en entrant dans le château, ils tombèrent sur deux personnes, qui firent oublier tout autre chose à Mathis. Dans le hall, au pied de l'escalier central, Madame Maxime était en grande discussion avec le Lieutenant-Général Richard Magnus, habillé en civil, et accompagné d'une fille presque aussi grande que lui, portant un très long manteau noir touchant presque le sol dont le col était bordé de fourrure blanche, et une paire de Ray-ban.

– Angela !? s'exclama Mathis.

– Salut, petit oiseau ! répondit Angela. Je t'avais bien dit que je reviendrais !

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Mathis.

– Ben oui ! Me dit pas que tu n'as pas réussi à décoder mon petit mot !

– Euh…

– "Je reviens bientôt, 6 ou 9 mois, à plus !". Six mois, c'est maintenant, et neuf mois c'est à la rentrée.

– Tu veux dire que tu viens étudier ici ?

– En effet, Madame Maxime est en train de nous faire visiter.

Celle-ci discutait toujours avec Magnus Père et le tableau de St Renaud de sujets politiques, et n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée de Mathis, ainsi que des Augures qui assistaient à la conversation avec expectative.

– Ah, oui, s'excusa Mathis. Je te présente mes amis. Émeraude, Karol, Erwin et Nilüfer.

– Émeraude ? répéta Angela. Sympa sa couleur. C'est naturel ?

– Non, je me suis fait attaquer par un arc-en-ciel ! plaisanta Émi.

La plaisanterie plut à Angela, qui rit de bon cœur. Mais contre toute attente, Émi fit un bond en arrière en poussant un cri d'effroi, et devint blême. Ses cheveux virèrent au blanc. C'était quasiment la première fois que Mathis les voyait changer de couleur tous seuls, ce qui traduisait une trop forte émotion. Et Émi était pétrifiée de peur.

– C'est… c'est une saloperie de vampire ! bégaya-t-elle, tâtonnant son gilet à la recherche de sa baguette.

– Bien observé, répliqua Angela, pas vexée par l'insulte. Et toi, tu es donc une métamorphomage ! C'est cool, ça !

Mathis vit qu'Émi ne partageait définitivement pas l'enthousiasme de la nouvelle, et fit signe à Nil d'éloigner Émi. Elle et Erwin la tirèrent doucement, tandis que Karol subtilisait discrètement sa baguette pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

– Une vampire ? lâcha Mathis.

– T'es pas très observateur, toi, gronda faussement Angela.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, révélant ses longs crocs.

– Mais t'avais pas ça, à Nouvel An !

– _Ja_ , _jes_ , concéda Angela. Mon père avait insisté pour jeter un sort de désillusion sur mes crocs. Mais je te ferais dire que t'as pas remarqué non plus en arrivant.

– Humph… marmonna Mathis. Mais excuse si ma question semble impolie… mais je croyais que Beauxbâtons n'acceptait pas les non-humains ?

– Je suis une hybride, _kretenon_ ! Tu trouves que mon père a l'air d'un vampire ?

Mathis jeta un œil au colosse à la peau tannée en costume moldu gris agrémenté d'un nœud-papillon orange.

– Euh, non.

– Magnifique. Bon, maintenant, si tu m'excuses, j'ai une visite à continuer. Tu devrais aller voir ton amie la pierre précieuse, parce qu'elle va devoir s'habituer à ma tronche jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité. À moins d'un miracle, ledit miracle se résumant ainsi : que mon père résolve l'enquête, qu'il décide de déménager dans un autre pays ou que ma mère accepte de se poser quelque part, et qu'une autre école au monde accepte une demi-vampiresse sur ses bancs. _Unuvorte_ , ce n'est pas demain la veille.

– D'accord, j'y vais.

– Attends. Tiens, je t'ai noté ma nouvelle adresse ici. Les hiboux chercheurs ne peuvent pas m'y trouver par hasard, c'est une adresse semi-incartable.

– Semi-incartable ? releva Mathis.

– On peut la noter sur une carte, mais on l'oublie facilement si on l'y voit, à moins d'y être déjà allé. Et on peut s'y rendre directement, y compris en transplanant, mais c'est impossible d'y tomber par hasard. Et ça concerne également les hiboux… T'inquiètes pas, rien de très secret, tu n'as pas besoin de le cacher dans tes sous-vêtements, c'est juste les appartements de fonction de mon père.

– Je ne…

Mais Angela s'était déjà éloignée, rejoignant son père et la directrice au pied du portrait de St Renaud, qui s'était endormi au milieu de la discussion. Mathis soupira, résigné, et alla rejoindre les Augures, priant un peu n'importe qui pour qu'il parvienne à convaincre Émi de… la convaincre de quoi, d'ailleurs ?

.

* * *

.

 _Résultat des Élections_

 _« En cette période de trouble, le devoir de chacun d'entre nous est de rester ferme, et d'affirmer notre autorité. C'est la Prévôté et les lois qui rythment le quotidien des sorciers Français, pas les actions de quelques marginaux ». Tels ont été les premiers mots de Lucullus Amphision, nouveau Prévôt de France élu ce matin à l'issu d'un dépouillage manuel sous contrôle des représentants du Consortium et de l'Assemblée Druidique, ainsi que des onze juges impartiaux._

 _L'homme désormais à la tête de la communauté magique Française est l'ancien leader du Parti Conservateur. Il semble que les informations transmises par l'un de nos informateurs à propos des révélations du dénommé Azazel semblent avoir fait écho auprès des grands électeurs, qui ont orienté leur vote vers le parti prônant la diminution des interventions sorcières sur le Monde Moldu._

 _Et Monsieur Amphision de poursuivre : "Nous serons la Justice. Nous serons Impartiaux,_ _ _Justes,_ et Impitoyables. Que les forces armées du pays se préparent. Pour paraphraser ces moldus que mon prédécesseur appréciait tant, nous allons lancer une grande chasse aux sorcières". L'allusion ne fait rire personne, en cette période troublée. Mais l'humour sarcastique, presque cynique, ne semblait pas tant le but recherché par le nouveau Prévôt que l'intention de souligner l'ironie de la situation : le fait que des sorciers soient agressés à cause de leurs actions favorables envers les moldus, alors même que les fameuses chasses aux sorcières avaient commencé de la même manière, pour se conclure dans le bain de sang que nous connaissons tous. Espérons que notre dirigeant saura se montrer plus juste qu'impitoyable, limitant au possible les dégâts collatéraux._

 _La passation de pouvoir définitive aura lieu le 9 juillet à 10h30, devant le Palais du Prévôt._

 _Supplément politique gratuit spécial élections d'Hebdo Sud-Magique._

.

* * *

.


	20. Dans le sang et les hurlements

Voilà voilà. J'ai menti. Dans le chapitre précédent, il n'y avait aucun repassage. C'était pour le jeu de mot. Des passes, ça, il y en a eu un paquet durant le match de la finale de Cognepoing. Et la passation du Prévôt, discrètement, en pleine période de crise… qui a dit Scrimgeour ? C'est pas moi, je vous jure ! Et le deal dans les bois ? J'y étais pas, je suis pas au courant !  
Et pour l'a(vant-)dernière fois… de ce tome, je vais **répondre aux reviews** !

Salut **Allan** ! Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir d'avoir oneshoté l'ensemble du Multivers ? En plus j'ai fait exactement la même chose avec les quatres tomes et demi de _Ludo Mentis Aciem_ (dont les chapitres sont deux à trois fois plus longs que ceux de Renouveau), donc…  
Alors comme indiqué en intro, une partie des idées viennent de La France de Fleur. Une autre partie vient de toutes les fics et les centaines de livres de fantasy que j'ai lus, et dont j'adapte les idées. Et le reste vient de mon esprit torturé comme il faut.  
C'est marrant, tu es le premier, mais pas le dernier à le soupçonner… à croire que vous vous êtes passé le mot !  
Dans l'ensemble, tous mes persos sont à moitié une facette de moi, à moitié un·e ami·e. Oui, je sais, c'est glauque.  
Il n'y en avait que deux de la Légion, pas les quatre ! Et je dirais que dans la famille, c'est plutôt Gideon, le "jumeau". Lucian est doué, mais j'ai toujours considéré les jumeaux Weasley comme des super-génies.  
Le Trio Infernal, c'est Français, Enchantements et Potions (t'en avais deux sur trois, pas mal), mais en effet Carter y est parfois compté. Disons que c'est le d'Artagnan de ces trois Mousquetairettes.  
Très bonne théorie, à un détail près : Carter est un "gosse", il n'a même pas trente ans. Il aurait eu du mal à faire une carrière avant de devenir prof sachant qu'il a passé neuf ou dix ans à Salem, et que dans le tome 1 ce n'est pas sa première année en tant que prof. Pour le reste, je dis pas !  
En fait, les sangs-purs ne sont pas chauds pour le métissage, mais considère simplement les hybrides comme des humains (et tuer les humains est un crime capital, on verra plus tard les détails)  
Malheureusement (?), le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (et donc la visite de Mocking) aura lieu dans le tome 7 d'ELM, pas avant…

 **Fishina** , tu es revenue ! Tant de jolis mots, ça me rend tout chose ! o_O Je sais pas ce qui me choque le plus : que tu aies trouvé si vite ce qu'ils sont, ou que tu n'aies pas plutôt cité leurs cousins grecs, qui sont plus connus… Eh ben bravo ! Oui, c'est bien ça !

Merci, **titietrominet** , et merci pour Karol ! Elle le méritait !

Hey, **Sengetsu** ! Faut les comprendre, ils ont morflés, Mathis a même été mutilé… et elle gagne avec un truc qu'elle n'a même pas eu à tester… ils sont jaloux, et veulent lui voler un peu de gloire, elle en a bien assez pour partager !  
Tu n'as pas lu la page du Wiki sur les vampires ? J'y explique les difficultés du métissage, les implications, tout ça…

Salut **Le Fou** ! Pas de souci, les études avant ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à ce pauvre homme !? Je sais que tous les politiciens sont louches, mais de là à…  
Qui sait ? Il ne faut pas précipiter les choses ! Regarde Ron et Hermione, ils se tournent autour pendant des années… et ils finissent leur vie ensemble ! T'inquiète, ça ira plus vite, quand même !

.

Euuuuuh, bonne chance ? En tout cas, ne mangez pas en lisant ça, et si vous êtes émotif, prévoyez un mouchoir ou dix, on sait jamais.

.

* * *

.

 **20) Dans le sang et les hurlements**

Ce matin-là, Hélène s'était levée inhabituellement tôt. Enfin, "tôt", du point de vue d'une journaliste un peu jet-setteuse sur les bords, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever avant 9h45 (les jours où elle travaillait, bien sûr). Et pourtant, à 9h05 précise, elle touchait le portoloin qui les précipitaient elle et Magnus à l'entrée du complexe carcéral de l'Île de la Giraglia. Rôdés à l'exercice, les deux sorciers arrivèrent en douceur, et ne perdirent pas de temps pour se diriger vers le bâtiment principal. Le vigile, absorbé par ses mots croisés, ne vit pas arriver le duo. Magnus fit claquer son badge sur le bureau avec agacement. Le vigile leva les yeux d'un air mou.

– Bonjour, Monsieur Magnus. Vous venez voir le timbré masqué ?

– En effet.

– Excusez-moi, mais le protocole m'oblige à vous demander si votre amie a une autorisation.

Hélène sortit sa carte de presse.

– Hélène Vesprit, Hebdo Sud-Magique. Je suis rattachée à l'enquête.

Magnus confirma d'un signe de tête.

– Ça me va, accepta le vigile. Il est toujours dans l'aile sécurisée, section C-1.

– Pourquoi n'est-il pas à la section A-0 ? s'enquit Hélène.

– Parce qu'il n'a pas été jugé très dangereux, répliqua Magnus. Les places y sont limitées, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être paranoïaques.

– Je note : "On ne peut pas se permettre d'être paranoïaques, et notre instinct de flics passe avant la sécurité effective des citoyens".

– Je vous hais, gronda Magnus.

– C'est tout à votre honneur, sourit effrontément Hélène. On y va ?

Le gendarmage et la journaliste entrèrent dans l'ascenseur multidirectionnel de gauche, qui les emmena directement dans l'aile sécurisée de la prison. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le secteur C, et Magnus se dirigea sans hésiter dans le véritable dédale de couloir, où des surveillants pénitenciers surveillaient chaque intersection, en plus des équipes qui parcouraient les couloirs de manière semi-aléatoire. Il était pour ainsi dire totalement impossible de faire plus de deux mètres sans croiser un vigile, et bien moins probable de parvenir à s'évader du complexe, qui se trouvait de toute façon sur une île.

Magnus bifurqua une dernière fois à droite, et parvint à un couloir légèrement en pente descendante, dont les murs de béton armé avaient dû être blancs dans un temps reculé. Il s'arrêta devant l'avant-dernière porte, et fit signe à un vigile maigrichon qui vint ouvrir la porte. Pendant que celui-ci se démenait avec la clé qui mesurait au bas mot cinquante centimètres de long, bardées de toutes sortes de pointes et de creux, de boucles et de crocs, le tout formant un motif improbable, Magnus tint à rappeler les consignes à la journaliste.

– En premier lieu, qu'il soit bien clair que vous êtes ici en tant qu'observatrice, et qu'aucune plaque du Gendarmagium ne vous a été décernée durant la nuit. Quand je vous l'indiquerai, vous serez autorisée à poser le questionnaire que vous m'avez soumis, et nulle autre question, à l'exception d'une demande de précision, ne sera tolérée. À la moindre incartade, je m'arrangerai pour que vous soyez radiée de l'ordre des journalistes à vie. Suis-je suffisamment clair ?

– Comme de l'urine de licorne, approuva gravement Hélène.

Il y eut un déclic sourd, et le verrou céda. Hélène prépara son carnet et sa plume à papote, tandis que Magnus tirait la lourde porte d'acier.

Mais derrière cette porte, ils ne trouvèrent pas un prisonnier à demi-masqué les attendant presque sagement comme à chaque visite. Non. Ils trouvèrent le corps sans vie d'Azazel, qui s'était semble-t-il taillé les veines avec l'arête de son masque. Il y avait du sang partout, maculant allégrement murs et sols blancs. Et sur le mur derrière lui, un message, écrit en lettres de sang.

– Beurk, la déco est d'un goût douteux, ici ! "L'Ange Déchu commence ainsi son œuvre. Craignez le Trahi", lut Hélène à voix haute. Tiens, c'est plutôt original, comme testament ! Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

– Un peu de respect, la réprimanda Magnus. Un homme est mort, tout de même.

– Je ne vous savais pas si sensible, mon chou. Mais… quel est cette affreuse chose sur son visage ?

– C'est son visage, Miss Vesprit. Il n'y a rien dessus. Ou _plus rien_ , devrais-je dire, ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil au demi-masque qui gisait au sol, maculé de sang.

– Oh. Ceci explique son obsession à porter un masque. Quel… on dirait… non, c'est indescriptible.

– Je pense qu'on a compris, s'agaça Magnus. Je que je vois, c'est que notre unique suspect est mort, et que son dernier message ressemble fort à une menace qu'il n'est pas en mesure d'accomplir lui-même. Ce qui confirme la thèse selon laquelle il a au moins un complice.

– Moi, ce que je vois surtout, c'est qu'on a enfermé un homme dans une cellule sans hublot à sa porte, avec un objet tranchant en sa possession, ce qui lui a permis de refaire la déco avant de mettre ﬁn à ses jours, sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien.

– Vous ! interpela Magnus. Qui est le dernier à l'avoir vu en vie ?

– C'est… c'est moi, Monsieur, bafouilla le vigile, intimidé par la carrure du Gendarmage. Quand j'ai récupéré son plateau de petit-déjeuner, à 7h45.

– Donc il avait prévu que ce soit moi qui le trouve ainsi… en conclut Magnus. Miss Vesprit, nous rentrons au QG. J'ai beaucoup de paperasse à faire pour justifier ce foutu merdier. Et je vous donne votre journée, je ne veux pas de vous dans mes pattes.

– Désolée, Monsieur M, mais je vais devoir décliner l'offre. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça devient intéressant que je vais jouer à l'autruche.

– Grrr… bon, allons-y.

Richard et Hélène ne tardèrent pas à rentrer au QG Sud du Gendarmagium, situé en centre-ville de Clermont-Ferrand. Magnus s'enferma dans son bureau, et Hélène en profita pour recopier les notes de sa plume à papote au propre, avant de tenter de soutirer quelques informations aux gendarmages présents au bureau.

Richard en était à son troisième rapport, quand on frappa à sa porte. Il grogna, agacé, et continua sa tâche. On frappa une seconde fois, plus fort.

– Putain de merde !

Il se leva avec fureur, et ouvrit sa porte avec violence, en hurlant.

– Qui est le casse-couille qui ne sais pas ce que signifie "je ne veux pas être dérangé" !?

Devant lui se tenait Huguenot Silvert, son agent chargé de la liaison entre les agences Sud et Nord. Il était blême, et, connaissant le caractère fort du bonhomme, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le coup de gueule de son supérieur.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Magnus, d'une voix suspicieuse.

– Chef, il y a eu un attentat grave…

– Où ça !?

– Sous Paris, Chef. À la cérémonie d'investiture. Les informations nous arrivent au compte-goutte, mais on compte déjà des dizaines de morts, et peut-être des centaines de blessés.

– QUOI !?

– C'est affreux, Chef. Il semblerait qu'une… qu'une bombe ait explosé sous l'estrade.

– Une bombe ?

– Vous savez, ces choses moldues qui…

– Je sais ce qu'est une bombe ! coupa Magnus, agacé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une bombe foutait dans un lieu sorcier ? Comment diable a-t-elle pu fonctionner, d'ailleurs ?

– On se sait pas encore, Chef. La priorité était de prendre en charge les victimes.

– Attends… tu me dis que la bombe était sous l'estrade… Mais alors !?

– D'après les témoins visuels, l'épicentre de l'explosion était juste sous le pupitre. On n'a… on n'a retrouvé aucune trace de Lucullus Amphision. Le nouveau Prévôt est… parti en fumée. Et Charleroi Vantreau est entre la vie et la mort, il a été expédié à l'hôpital moldu le plus proche.

– Moldu ?

– La plupart des victimes sont trop gravement blessées pour être transportées jusqu'à Notre-Dame des Orages, et trop nombreuses pour être transplanées une par une. Nos collègues sur place qui n'ont pas été touchés ont fait passer ça pour une explosion de conduite de gaz auprès du personnel moldu, quelques sorts de confusion aidant. La crise est sans précédent.

– Et je parie que la Rosace n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour nous aider ? Ce sale chien de Mercier est la pire des ordures !

– Ils ont refusé toute admission dans l'aile de l'hôpital François-Mitterrand, confirma gravement Silvert.

– Et de notre côté, des victimes ?

– Pas de mort à déplorer pour l'instant. Le service de sécurité rapproché était assuré par la milice privée du Prévôt.

– Goizane, se souvint Magnus.

– Il était avec Vantreau, quand ça a pété. C'est probablement grâce à lui qu'il a survécu.

– Il est mort ?

– Non, mais sacrément amoché. Ils étaient dans le champ de l'explosion, et Goizane a fait barrage en se couchant sur Vantreau. Il a la moitié du corps brûlée au troisième degré. Hum, je suis désolé, Chef, mais je dois y retourner. Un message à transmettre au Haut-Commandement ?

– Dis-leur qu'Azazel s'est suicidé. Et qu'apparemment, il ne nous avait pas menti sur la date.

– C'est la merde…

– Je te le fais pas dire, Huguenot. Vas-y, je m'occupe de diffuser le message.

.

* * *

.

 _Le lendemain, à Beauxbâtons._

– Alors, ils les affichent bientôt, ces foutus résultats ? s'agaça Camille.

– Je vois pas de quoi tu te plains, t'es la meilleure d'entre nous, répliqua Mathis.

– Hé, j'ai une médaille d'or qui prouve le contraire, contra Karol.

– Tu t'en remettras pas, hein ? Moi je parie que Camille aura une meilleure moyenne que toi.

– On parie combien ? s'immisça Nil.

– Ah non hein ! râla Mathis. Je parie plus avec toi ?

– Bah pourquoi ? T'as gagné, la dernière fois !

– Justement ! De un, c'est mieux de rester sur une victoire. Et de deux, tu es la plus mauvaise perdante que je connaisse.

– C'est pas vrai…

– La ferme, les résultats s'affichent ! s'écria Camille.

En effet, le tableau de liège du hall se chargeait par magie de parchemins couverts de tableaux. Les élèves se bousculèrent pour voir leurs notes en premiers. Mais devant le tableau des 1ère et 2ème Années, personne ne faisait le poids face aux six Augures, accompagnés de Camille, Sertorius et Mydian, ainsi que de Juliette qui marchait allégrement sur les pieds de ses aînés et camarades avec ses ballerines Charles IX de cuir verni.

– "Français : Or | Anglais : Or | Runes Anciennes : Argent | Mathématiques : Argent | Arts Magiques : Argent | Histoire de la Magie : Or | Potions : Or | Biologie Magique : Or | Vol sur Balai : Bronze | Enchantements & Maléfices : Or | Métamorphose-Sortilèges-Transmutation : Or", lut Karol. Et toi ?

– "Français : Or | Anglais : Or | Runes Anciennes : Or | Mathématiques : Argent | Arts Magiques : Bronze | Histoire de la Magie : Or | Potions : Or | Biologie Magique : Or | Vol sur Balai : Argent | Enchantements & Maléfices : Or | Métamorphose-Sortilèges-Transmutation : Argent", lut Camille. Bon ben… on dit _ex æquo_ , du coup ?

– Ça me va !

– Ah ah, j'ai l'Or en Enchantements et MST ! s'écria Nil. Enfin, je crois que c'est ma ligne…

– Ben en même temps, on avait l'Or d'office dans la matière pour laquelle on était qualifiés, répliqua Mathis. Moi aussi j'ai l'Or en MST et Français.

– C'est dégueulasse, ça, râla Camille. Nous on a eu un seul Or d'office.

– Tu vas te plaindre ? répliqua Émi. T'as l'Or quasiment partout.

– Certes. Et toi ?

– " Français : Argent | Anglais : Argent | Runes Anciennes : Or | Mathématiques : Argent | Arts Magiques : Étain | Histoire de la Magie : Argent | Potions : Argent | Biologie Magique : Bronze | Vol sur Balai : Or | Enchantements et Maléfices : Or | Métamorphose-Sortilèges-Transmutation : Or".

– Oh, bah toi aussi, t'as pas mal d'Or, constata Mathis. Moi j'ai : " Français : Or | Anglais : Argent | Runes Anciennes : Bronze | Mathématiques : Or | Arts Magiques : Bronze | Histoire de la Magie : Argent | Potions : Argent | Biologie Magique : Bronze | Vol sur Balai : Argent | Enchantements et Maléfices : Or | Métamorphose-Sortilèges-Transmutation : Or".

– Attends, comment t'as fait pour avoir l'Or en Maths !? s'offusqua Nil.

– Ben une fois qu'on a compris le truc, ça vient tout seul… Et pis depuis qu'on a entamé la partie arithmancie, ça va encore mieux. Je crois que je suis fait pour la voyance.

– Toi, la voyance ? se moqua la voix de sa cousine, quelque part à gauche. T'es même pas capable de "postdire" ton propre passé. Alors pour _prédire_ quoi que ce soit…

– Je t'emmerde. T'as des bonnes notes, au moins ?

– Ça va, je me débrouille. Pas une note en-dessous de Bronze.

– Bronze en quoi ?

– Histoire, Biologie, et Potions.

– Et en Arts ?

– Or, évidemment, minauda Juliette.

– Évidemment. Erwin ?

– Score parfait pour moi, lâcha Erwin d'un ton faussement neutre. L'Or partout.

– Fumier. Je déteste quand tu te vantes pas, on dirait que tu te vantes encore plus. Et toi Nil ?

– Ben… euh…, hésita Nil.

Du coup, Mathis la poussa, pour lire lui-même ses résultats.

– " Azerbas, Nilüfer Kirarin, 2ème A : Français : Argent | Anglais : Or | Runes Anciennes : Bronze | Mathématiques : Bronze | Arts Magiques : Argent | Histoire de la Magie : Or | Potions : Argent | Biologie Magique : Argent | Vol sur Balai : Argent | Enchantements & Maléfices : Or | Métamorphose-Sortilèges-Transmutation : Or". Mazette, tu t'es sacrément améliorée ! la félicita Mathis. Tu as la moyenne partout, et une sacrée moyenne générale !

– Oh, c'est vrai alors. J'ai cru que je lisais la mauvaise ligne, ou que je rêvais… J'ai plus que Jorge, en tout cas ! Regarde : "Français : Bronze | Anglais : Or | Runes Anciennes : Bronze | Mathématiques : Argent | Arts Magiques : Argent | Histoire de la Magie : Étain | Potions : Bronze | Biologie Magique : Argent | Vol sur Balai : Argent | Enchantements et Maléfices : Bronze | Métamorphose-Sortilèges-Transmutation : Or"

– T'as Bronze en Enchantements !? s'écria Mydian. Mais… mais…

– Le _padre_ va me zigouiller… se lamenta l'Espagnol.

– Il y a des chances, oui, approuva Nil. C'est la honte, pour un fils d'enchanteur.

– Merci pour ton soutien.

– De rien, c'est naturel !

– Au fait, Mimi, t'as quoi ?

– Score parfait aussi, répondit Mydian. Par contre Serpent a perdu à une matière près !

– Ah ? s'enquit l'intéressé. Poussez-vous, je veux voir ! … oh, Grindelwald les maudisse tous !

– Un souci, Serpent ? s'intéressa Mathis.

– J'ai l'Or partout… sauf en Runes. Fait chier, merde !

– Viens-voir ? Oh, ça va, t'as l'Argent.

– Ce n'est pas assez ! L'année dernière, j'avais l'Or partout !?

– Quel a donc été ton souci ? Ça m'a l'air terrible, mon choupinou.

– Les Runes Celtiques, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Et pis arrêtes de te foutre de moi, tu ne connais pas ma famille !

– " Ma grand-mère invente des sorts basés sur les poisons mortels. Mon père torture des prisonniers à Nurmengard. Ma mère est amatrice de taxidermie. Ma sœur est à l'asile à la Giraglia. Une seule de ces assertions est fausse, à toi de deviner laquelle". Tu vois, j'ai une excellente mémoire. Et soit dit en passant, je sais que ton père est directeur du Bureau des Catastrophes, il n'a rien à faire à Nurmengard.

– Il pourrait faire ça pendant son temps libre, en guise de loisir, répliqua Sertorius.

– C'est bon, t'as gagné : t'es foutu.

La joyeuse bande se taquinait allègrement sur leurs résultats quand Mila et Lucian arrivèrent. Ils consultèrent leurs résultats individuels, et, satisfaits, décidèrent de se réunir au QG. Au passage, Mila arracha Mathieu de sa conversation, alors qu'il draguait allègrement Stella Habil.

Ils étaient en plein débat pseudo-politique sur les conséquences qu'aurait l'arrivée du parti Conservateur au pouvoir aurait au quotidien, Mila insistant bien sur les risques multipliés qu'encourraient désormais le frère et la mère de Mathis s'ils retournaient au Bourg, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Derrière, Gideon était rouge comme une pivoine, et à bout de souffle. Avec lui, un jeune homme portant un jean moldu et une blouse blanche ouverte révélant un t-shirt de MASS HYƧTƎЯIA, dans le même état. Les deux sorciers entrèrent dans la salle, et s'effondrèrent sur des chaises, attirées par magie sous leur postérieur. Croisant le regard insistant de ses cousins et sa sœur, Gideon leur fit signe d'attendre la révélation. Enfin, il reprit son souffle, et s'exclama, d'une voix encore haletante.

– Bo… bordel, pourquoi on peut pas transplaner dans ce putain de château ?

– Viens-en au fait, l'incita Mydian.

– Oui, oui… Bon alors, devinez qui a son C.H.A.S.S.E. mention Très Bien, et avec les honneurs du jury ?

– Vincent ? tenta sa petite sœur en désignant l'ami de Gideon.

– Oui, aussi, répondit l'intéressé.

– Sérieux, vous deux ? d'exclama Mila. Félicitations ! Je suis fière de vous !

– Ah ah ! je vous ferais bien tous un câlin, mais j'ai plus l'énergie de me lever ! chantonna Gideon. Venez à moi, que je vous transmette toute ma joie.

Mydian et Mila se jetèrent dans ses bras, et il les serra fort à les étouffer, tirant un grognement à sa sœur. Lucian, lui, resta en retrait, et lorsque les filles se reculèrent, il prit solennellement la place devant son cousin, en silence.

– On dirait que c'est la fin de mon règne ici, constata Gideon. Je te confie officiellement les rênes, Lucian Salamander Appelbaum, chevalier de l'Ordre du Chaos Joyeux. Te voici désormais roi en ce château. Soit un roi clément. Soit un roi conquérant. Soit un roi tyrannique. Comme tu le souhaites, mais surtout, soit un roi.

Gideon tendit la main à Lucian, qui la serra gravement. Rapidement, la poignée devint accolade, et l'accolade devint embrassade. Les autres assistaient à ce moment avec tendresse, quand un bruit affreux retentit.

– Beurk, Vincent ! s'écria Mila. T'es obligé de faire craquer toutes tes articulations en même temps, dans un moment pareil ?

– Celui-là ou un autre, hein ! répliqua le jeune homme. Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai un entretien à la PSAF dans moins d'une heure.

– Et moi, je dois aller voir les membres du Conseil du Bat'Show, pour la passation de pouvoir, ajouta Gideon. On se voit plus tard, les gosses ?

– Ouais, c'est ça, le congédia Mila. Sale gosse toi-même.

Gideon et son ami Vincent étaient partis depuis deux minutes à peine quand la porte se rouvrit à la volée.

– Ça devient une habitude, se moqua Lucian, en regardant son cousin. T'as de la chance qu'il n'y ait personne derrière la porte.

– Venez tous au Grand Ref, la directrice va faire une annonce. C'est très urgent, apparemment.

Tous ceux qui se trouvaient au QG de Lucian en sortirent dans les rires et les plaisanteries, et prirent place à deux tables rondes adjacentes, dans l'expectative de ce qui allait suivre. Il fallut encore quelques minutes pour que tous les élèves, Chasseurs y compris, soient réunis dans le Grand Réfectoire de Beauxbâtons. Les professeurs brillaient par leur absence, à l'exception de Florine Brindargent, qui s'avança dans un silence douloureux qui plomba l'ambiance de la salle. Les grandes portes menant à l'Administration s'ouvrirent, et Madame Maxime s'avança jusqu'à son pupitre. Le silence s'imposa de lui-même, entrecoupée des sanglots de la directrice-adjointe qui en effrayaient plus d'un.

– Mes enfants, commença la directrice, j'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ce matin, lors de la cérémonie d'investiture du nouveau Prévôt, un attentat a eu lieu. Nombreuses sont les victimes, et douloureuses sont les conséquences. En ces circonstances exceptionnelles, il sera demandé à chacun de vous de rester ici, jusqu'à ce qu'un parent sorcier vienne vous chercher, si cela est possible. Les enfants né-moldus seront raccompagnés par petit groupe par nos professeurs. Cependant, j'ai le devoir d'être honnête avec vous. Certains d'entre vous ne verront pas leurs parents arriver. Certains d'entre vous apprendront la pire nouvelle de leur vie dans quelques heures, ou quelques jours. Je suis terriblement choquée par ce qui s'est passée, et terriblement désolée de n'y rien pouvoir. Cela vient de tomber, nous sommes dans le flou le plus total. Lorsque nous aurons plus d'informations, une liste des victimes connues sera affichée dans le hall.

Il y eut encore quelques secondes de silence abasourdi. Puis les pleurs et les cris éclatèrent, accompagné d'un mouvement de panique que Madame Maxime avait anticipé en verrouillant les portes du château afin d'éviter tout geste inconsidéré. Elle fit demi-tour, et prit rapidement le chemin de son bureau sans se retourner. Rares furent ceux qui aperçurent les larmes coulant sur l'immense visage de la digne sorcière.

.

* * *

.

Ça passe mieux, la deuxième fois qu'on le lit. Mais j'avais pas le choix…

Alors franchement, dans le genre suspect, on a fait plus crédible que le nouveau Prévôt ! Remarquez, il laissera sûrement une trace dans l'Histoire de la Prévôté. Pour son mandat ayant duré à peine dix minutes.

.

Le programme pour la suite… en gros : La semaine prochaine, l'OS d'Arnhem. Trois semaines après ça (donc dans un mois), l'intro du tome 3. Quelque part là-dedans cette période, soit un bonus secret, soit juste les réponses à toutes vos questions (posez-en, c'est l'occasion !). Et également le chapitre 2 des Wiccans de Salem, si j'arrive à boucler cette merde (le chapitre, pas la fic ! j'aime cette fic !). Euh… sinon j'ai un OS sur ce que fait Angela quelque part durant les fameux 6 mois… qui arrivera un jour, peut-être. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai en cours. Et je vais finalement poster mon début de fic sur les Weasley (totalement hors-Multivers) sous forme d'OS en le remaniant un peu. Probablement plus rapidement, celui-là, pour combler le vide entre Arnhem et le tome 3 si j'ai rien de mieux.

Et surtout, rappelez-vous toujours une chose : VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !


End file.
